Dark Angel - O Inimigo dos Deuses
by dominius Slytherin
Summary: Sua vida foi cheia de dor e sofrimento. Ele perdeu todos os que ele amava. Um mundo pelo qual não vale a pena lutar. Um mundo mergulhado na destruição e no caos. Prisioneiro de seus próprios medos ele enfrentou-os. A ilusão para uma falsa paz que nunca será conseguida. Ele lutou até seu ultimo suspiro para proteger a todos. Todos que não se importaram com sua dor e seu sofrimento.
1. prologue

Sua vida foi cheia de dor e sofrimento.  
Ele perdeu todos os que ele amava.  
Um mundo pelo qual não vale a pena lutar.  
Um mundo mergulhado na destruição e no caos.  
Prisioneiro de seus próprios medos ele enfrentou-os.  
A ilusão para uma falsa paz que nunca será conseguida.  
Ele lutou até seu ultimo suspiro para proteger a todos.  
Todos que não se importaram com sua dor e seu sofrimento.  
Ele sacrificou tudo por eles.  
Mas ele recebeu uma oportunidade.  
Que pode se tornar uma maldição.  
Um ser que detém os poderes da luz e da escuridão.  
Dessa vez ele lutará pelo que ele acredita.  
Um antigo novo mundo.  
O mesmo inimigo. O mesmo destino.  
Com novos poderes.  
Que farão até mesmo os deuses se curvarem diante de sua presença.  
Uma nova era esta para começar.  
Uma era de batalhas sangrentas.  
Onde poucos enfrentarão o sofrimento e a dor de cabeça erguida.  
Poderes lendários se enfrentarão.  
O destino da humanidade será decidido.  
Se em uma era de paz  
Ou uma era de trevas e sangue!  
Em...  
Dark Angel – O Inimigo dos Deuses!

fanfic não é de autoria minha mas encontrei na internet achei boa a historia resolvi colocar aqui para salvar a historia de se perder.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – Queda do Guerreiro

O castelo de Hogwarts tinha acabado de desabar. No lugar onde havia alegria e felicidade entre os estudantes (que se preocupavam apenas com quadribol, garotas e a rivalidade entre as casas) só existia sangue e morte.  
Uma tempestade se desenrolava, nuvens pesadas bloqueavam a luz do amanhecer, a chuva e os trovões pareciam ecoar o que se passava naquela escola que se transformara no palco para a última batalha daquela guerra.  
Mais um trovão ecoou pelos campos sangrentos, onde existia a grama verdejante, via-se corpos e mais corpos de pessoas, comensais, alunos, aurores e professores, era difícil identificar quem era quem no meio de tanta morte e destruição.  
O lago de Hogwarts, antes de um azul cristalino, estava da cor da noite, tão escuro e podre que mal se percebia o sangue que estava misturado ao lodo que se transformara o lago. Corpos recheavam o lago, sereianos e gryndilow's boiavam na escuridão.  
Era claramente percebível os corpos dos temidos gigantes de Voldemort, que haviam sido mortos, haviam centauros espalhados por todos os cantos, que haviam se juntado aos bruxos chamados do bem para a derradeira batalha, poças de sangue rodeavam os cadáveres dos guerreiros mortos.  
Poucos ainda estavam de pé, entre eles os precursores da guerra, de um lado o terrível homem de pele pálida, careca, olhos vermelhos e de aparência viperina, ao seu redor era possível sentir uma aura de maldade, um olhar maníaco cobria seu rosto, ele era o todo poderoso Lorde das Trevas, mais conhecido como Lord Voldemort.  
Do outro lado, bem em frente ao Lorde Negro, aparentando cansaço, encontrava-se aquele que batalhava contra Voldemort como se o destino do mundo estivesse em suas mãos, ele era conhecido como o menino-que-sobreviveu, por ser o único a receber o impacto direto de uma maldição da morte e sobreviver. Os cabelos negros e rebeldes caiam pela face cobrindo a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio que o garoto tinha na testa, os olhos verdes brilhavam com raiva e determinação, ele tinha o corpo atlético pelos treinos de quadribol e as aulas particulares de duelo e magia que recebera de muitas pessoas da ordem, que o preparavam para a guerra. Ali se encontrava o garoto que tinha a esperança de todos no mundo mágico, Harry Potter aparentava um ar decidido e tinha a postura de um guerreiro.  
A batalha entre os dois bruxos se estendera noite adentro, já estavam duelando a mais de seis horas, os outros combates já estavam na maioria terminadas, a vitória pelo lado da luz era claramente visível, já que nenhum comensal estava de pé, enquanto várias pessoas que lutavam ao lado de Harry Potter estavam vivas e assistindo ao embate entre ele e o Lorde Negro.  
Harry aproveitou o momento de pausa na sua batalha contra Voldemort para avaliar o lugar que ele chamara uma vez de lar, agora tudo o que via era morte e desolação. Pensou em tudo o que passara durante o último ano letivo, era para ter sido seu sexto ano, se tudo tivesse corrido como deveria ele estaria terminando o ano letivo e estaria se preparando para ir para casa para as merecidas férias, não que ele achasse que a casa dos Dursley seria boa para ele, muito pelo contrário, ele estaria mais uma vez no lugar onde era odiado, mas ele teria uma motivação já que saberia que seria a ultima vez que teria que ficar na casa dos tios, pois quando ele completasse dezessete anos, a proteção acabaria e ele seria um bruxo maior de idade e poderia fazer o quer bem entendesse e pretendia nunca mais retornar a casa dos tios trouxas.  
Lembrou-se das féria depois da morte de Sirius, fora um começo difícil, mas ele superara e seguira em frente, assim que retornara a Hogwarts fora informado que seu currículo letivo seria diferente dos outros alunos, ele teria aulas normais com os alunos e a noite teria as aulas de combate com os outros professores.  
Nymphadora Tonks fora sua professora de metamormagia e disfarces, ele ainda se surpreendia com aquele dom, era difícil se acostumar a mudar de forma, tanto que ele dificilmente a usara, apenas quando queria espionar os sonserinos ligados as artes das trevas ou quando queria fugir de alguma garota inconveniente. Aquela fora outra mudança significativa em seu modo de viver, ele passara a desfrutar das coisas como se aquela fosse ser a sua ultima oportunidade para aproveitar, então ele transformara-se de garoto tímido em um conquistador, não que ele tenha usado alguma garota para obter prazer, todas as meninas com quem ficara sabiam exatamente o que teriam ao se envolverem com ele, ele deixava isso bem claro antes mesmo de começar a esquentar as coisas.  
Remus Lupin lhe ensinara as variadas formas de combater as criaturas das trevas, era realmente espantoso descobrir o numero de criaturas negras que existiam soltas e escondidas pelo mundo. Os ensinos dele se focaram bastante em como combater os lobisomens, as habilidades dos vampiros e as maneiras certas de se destruir um e também como se proteger das investidas mentais deles, as variações do feitiço do patrono que poderia ser modificado para combater vampiros, lobisomens e varias outros seres das trevas. Além disso, o lobisomem lhe ensinara tudo o que sabia sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e todas as fraquezas das criaturas obscuras.  
As aulas de duelo foram com cinco bruxos diferentes, Alastor Moody, Quin Shackebolt, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin e o próprio Alvo Dumbledore em pessoa. Foram aulas difíceis, muitos machucados, dias inteiros na ala hospitalar até que ele conseguira combater cada um deles. Também tivera condicionamento físico, com um personal trainer trouxa que conhecia o mundo bruxo, os exercícios e as seções de luta trouxa que ele tivera de aprender, afinal luta corporal poderia ser uma vantagem sobre os adversários.  
Minerva McGonagall o ensinara os conceitos mais puros da animagia e transfiguração, Harry lembrava-se de como ela estufara de orgulho quando Harry se transformara em um dragão negro. Sua forma animaga assustara muito os amigos, afinal um dragão negro de olhos vermelhos era raro e lendário.  
Dumbledore ensinara a si magia antiga, feitiços mais poderosos e quase desconhecidos, Harry passara a odiar Dumbledore depois do que ocorrera no ultimo ano, mas mantinha seu semblante impassível e não demonstrava o que sentia no intimo.  
E por último, aprendera Artes das Trevas com Snape, Harry admitia que ele nunca imaginara que o Seboso pudesse ter um conhecimento tão grande e aprofundado sobre o assunto. Harry praticamente absorvera as informações e as aulas com o professor, que incluíam poções curativas e as mais úteis em campo de batalha. O professor também o ensinara oclumência e legilimência, que Harry fez questão de aprimorar como se daquilo dependesse sua vida.  
Um movimento a sua direita tirou o moreno de suas reflexões, que olhou para o lado para ver Remus Lupin apoiado em Tonks, ambos muito machucados, mas estavam bem. No entanto tudo sumiu na mente do moreno no momento em que passou os olhos em um corpo estendido no chão, Gina Weasley estava com os olhos desfocados e vazios, demonstrando que a vida se esvaíra de seu corpo. Harry fechou os olhos atordoado, procurando não pensar nos Weasley, mais um membro da família que morria, a caçula dos Weasley. Lembrou-se que durante o natal todos os Weasley haviam sido chacinados em um ataque na toca. Rony e Gina haviam sobrevivido por que resolveram passar o natal em Hogwarts para continuar o treinamento que Harry aplicava neles quando não estava treinando.  
Ele passara a treinar os amigos quando os membros da ordem e Dumbledore se recusaram terminantemente a oferecer treinamento a alguém mais do que Harry. E desde então o moreno se aplicara para treinar Neville, Gina, Rony, Hermione e Luna.  
Passou novamente os olhos pelo campo de batalha, procurando desesperadamente por um sinal de algum de seus amigos, como não viu nenhum entrou em pânico. Seus olhos vasculharam o lugar até que pausaram em um grupo de corpos praticamente juntos.  
Luna tinha o abdômen cheio de cortes, mas claramente estava morta, os olhos antes sonhadores e azuis estavam sem nenhum brilho. Neville estava completamente imóvel, não haviam ferimentos aparente e seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo, fora claramente atingido por uma maldição da morte. Rony estava com o corpo por cima do de Hermione, mas Harry podia ver ambos os amigos que estavam completamente encharcados com sangue, provavelmente tinham sido torturados até a morte.  
Harry ofegou e sentiu seu coração parar de bater, seu corpo ficou paralisado pelo choque e o horror de ver os amigos mortos. O ódio se apossou de seu coração.  
Mas assim como veio ele desapareceu e tudo que restou em Harry foi a dor, a desolação e o vazio em seu coração. Lembrou-se de como as pessoas o olhavam, como se fosse a salvação deles, mesmo os professores e Dumbledore, era assim que eles o viam, como um herói. Os únicos que realmente sabiam como ele se sentia eram seus amigos e agora eles estavam mortos. Era por eles que Harry lutava, apenas por eles.  
Não pelas pessoas que queriam apenas se livrar dos problemas e não ligavam a mínima para o que ele sentia, nenhum deles se importava com os sentimentos dele e sim com a guerra, para eles Harry não tinha sentimentos, era um guerreiro frio e sem emoções. Para aquelas pessoas ele era apenas um instrumento para um fim.  
Ele era apenas uma arma.  
De repente tudo perdeu o sentido. Não havia mais sentido em lutar se ele não teria os amigos por perto.  
A risada fria de Voldemort o trouxe de volta a realidade.  
- O que foi Potter? Finalmente percebeu que não pode me vencer? – provocou o Lorde das Trevas.  
- Eu não me importo com mais nada. Mate-me se quiser, assim pelo menos eu verei meus amigos novamente. – respondeu Harry com a voz levemente rouca pelo bolo que subira por sua garganta, mas ele não iria chorar, era um guerreiro e se prometera que nunca choraria, cumpria a promessa desde os seis anos de idade.  
- Logo agora que eu estava começando a me divertir. – Voldemort falou com a voz sarcástica e cruel – Vou realizar seu desejo Potter e envia-lo para fazer uma visita a seus amiguinhos.  
As pessoas em volta pareciam chocadas com o que ouviram da boca do menino que sobreviveu. Não podiam acreditar que ele realmente proferira aquelas palavras, mas estavas aterrorizadas demais para pensar em protestar, apenas ficaram de olhos grudados no desenrolar daquela conversa.  
- Mas antes, eu devo dizer que você não representou um desafio muito grande. – o Lorde provocou – Usei apenas metade de meus poderes para enfrenta-lo e ainda estava levando uma leve vantagem.  
Harry ficou completamente chocado com a revelação, não podia acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade, afinal ele usara praticamente toda a sua reserva mágica na luta e estivera em dificuldade o tempo todo. Saber que Voldemort apenas brincara com ele o deixou com o orgulho ferido e um sentimento de impotência diante do inevitável, ele teria perdido de qualquer maneira.  
- Mas como uma recompensa por ser um bom guerreiro eu lhe mostrarei meu verdadeiro poder Potter. – o Lorde tornou a manifestar-se, em seguida ergueu sua mão direita e proclamou – Venha a mim Excalibur.  
Um trovão ecoou, mais forte que todos os outros, o chão tremeu com força e mais raios começaram a despontar ao redor do Lorde Negro. Por fim um clarão dourado se estendeu do céu diretamente para as mãos de Lord Voldemort, que fechou sua mão direita ao redor da empunhadura da espada. Então o moreno pode reparar na espada, a lâmina era prateada e o cabo de um tom vermelho sangue, a arma mágica exalava poder.  
Harry já havia ouvido falar da lendária espada da lenda do rei Arthur, diziam que a espada pertencera primeiro a Merlin, as lendas falavam que a espada continha uma parcela dos poderes de Merlin. A espada que ele presenteara a Uther de Pendragão. E que depois passou a ser de Arthur, que fez história com seus cavaleiros.  
Nunca passara pela cabeça do moreno que bruxos podiam usar espadas em duelos, mas parecia que ele não sabia tanto sobre combate mágico como ele gostaria e para seu espanto e horror o poder de Voldemort não apenas duplicara como ele havia dito, mas praticamente triplicara de tamanho. O poder dele era muito maior que qualquer que Harry já havia visto, inclusive o poder de Dumbledore, a quem mesmo ele não gostando de admitir sabia que o velho era poderoso.  
Voldemort apontou a espada na direção do moreno e Harry sentiu um frio gelado perpassar-lhe a espinha.  
- Eu não vou apenas mata-lo Harry Potter, eu vou apagar a sua existência da história da magia. Ninguém nunca se lembrará de você. – Harry olhou descrente de que alguém pudesse fazer algo do tipo – Eu vou varrer esta escola nojenta do mapa, e com ela você e todos os guerreiros que ainda se opõem a mim. Depois de hoje eu serei o imperador do mundo.  
As pessoas que ainda se encontravam no local ficaram desesperadas e tentaram imediatamente aparatar do local, mas para a surpresa e choque geral eles não conseguiram, ainda tentaram chaves de portal, até perceberem que não conseguiriam fugir. Quando perceberam que Voldemort falava ficaram aterrorizadas com as ultimas sentenças do Lorde das Trevas.  
- Desapareçam vermes. – Voldemort gritou, em seguida uma aura sombria envolveu o local, o cheiro do medo parecia exalar de todos os lugares. – Extinction.  
Harry ficou chocado após o feitiço que Voldemort estava executando, conhecia o feitiço, tudo num raio de 1 km seria desintegrado, exceto o executor do feitiço que ficaria protegido já que o feitiço começava a partir dele. Era um feitiço proibido e que precisava de muita magia para ser realizado, além é claro, de uma habilidade mágica excepcional.  
Os pensamentos desapareceram da mente do moreno no momento em que a onda do feitiço o atingiu, seu corpo que estava terrivelmente dolorido por causa da batalha ficou estranhamente relaxado, não havia mais dores, não havia mais o cansaço físico e mágico, nem os sentimentos negativos, apenas o vazio e então tudo explodiu e foi como se as dores voltassem com força total, sentiu seu corpo sendo queimado e carbonizado para em seguida ser estraçalhado na explosão.  
Uma enorme nuvem de poeira se ergueu após a execução do feitiço, e depois apenas silencio. Lentamente um corpo de homem começou a ser visto em meio a devastação onde antes existiu a escola de magia bruxaria de Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort olhou ao redor e então riu, uma risada satisfeita, logo depois desaparatou.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - Escolhas

Harry despertou sentindo-se tonto, estava deitado com o rosto para baixo, durante um bom tempo apenas ficou prestando atenção no silêncio. Ele estava completamente sozinho. Ninguém o olhava. Não havia uma via alma mais lá. Ele não tinha total certeza da presença de si mesmo e não lembrava-se exatamente do que tinha acontecido.  
Um bom tempo depois, ou talvez tempo algum, percebeu que ele devia existir, devia ser mais que pensamento sem corpo, porque estava deitado, definitivamente estava deitado sobre algo. Portanto, tinha uma sensação do toque, e a coisa sob a qual estava deitado devia existir também.  
Quase no instante em que chegou a esta conclusão, Harry se tornou consciente de sua nudez. Após um instante de total perplexidade recuperou-se convencido de sua solidão total, isto não o perturbou, mas o intrigou ligeiramente. Ele imaginava que, como podia sentir, poderia também ver. Ao abrí-los, descobriu que tinha olhos.  
Após abrir os olhos percebeu que estava deitado numa névoa clara, embora não fosse como qualquer outra névoa a qual tivesse visto. O ambiente ao seu redor não estava coberto pelo vapor, aliás o ambiente ao seu redor era formado pelo vapor. O chão em que ele deitava parecia ser branco, nem quente nem frio, mas simplesmente estava lá, algo branco e achatado.  
Ele se sentou. Seu corpo parecia ileso, mas estava completamente amortecido. Ele tocou sua face. Não estava mais usando óculos.  
Então um barulho chegou até ele através do nada que o cercava: percebeu quase no mesmo instante que era o barulho de água, um rio para ser mais específico, podia ouvir o barulho da corrente de água. Virando-se para o outro lado percebeu ao longe um imenso rio, que ele não notara antes, talvez devido a sua desorientação.  
Olhando melhor Harry percebeu que não era apenas um rio, mas havia várias correntes de água, que pareciam levar a lugares diferentes. Estavam muito ao longe, mas o moreno percebeu figuras indistintas próximas aos rios, pareciam sombras ou vultos.  
Pela primeira vez, desejou estar vestido.  
Seu desejo mal se formara em sua cabeça quando vestes apareceram numa curta distância. Passada a surpresa inicial, ele as pegou e vestiu: elas eram macias, limpas e quentes. Foi extraordinário como elas apareceram, simples assim, no momento em que ele as quis...  
Levantando-se olhou novamente ao redor com algumas perguntas martelando em sua cabeça. Será que ele estava em uma grande Sala Precisa? E o que demônios havia acontecido? Quanto mais ele olhava ao redor, mais detalhes apreciam para ver. Não havia teto no local, apenas um imenso vazio, que parecia infinito na escuridão. Talvez fosse um campo. Tudo estava silencioso e parado, exceto pelos barulhos das correntezas que ficavam cada vez mais fortes.  
De repente uma vontade louca de saber o que estava fazendo num lugar como aquele se fez presente na mente de Harry, queria entender o que acontecera. Será que tinha morrido? O pensamento o assombrou de tal forma que ele sentiu a súbita necessidade da resposta.  
Ele apressou-se e começou a caminhar de maneira rápida e decidida em direção as sombras que estavam ao longe. Quando estava próximo pode perceber que realmente eram sombras que embarcavam numa espécie de barco de aparência miserável, era de madeira de aparência apodrecida e que não inspirava nem um pouco de confiança, parecia ser grande o bastante para apenas seis pessoas embarcarem nele. O barco mal se sustentava nas agitadas águas esverdeadas, não se podia ver as profundezas do rio, pois eram escuras e sombrias como se escondessem segredos.  
Na proa do velho barco estava um ser que mais parecia um cadáver, era tão magro que os ossos quase perfuravam a carne, o rosto encovado e os olhos negros saltando pelas órbitas, em sua face um sorriso que demonstrava alguma espécie de alga verde entre os dentes, não havia um fio de cabelo em sua cabeça e mal se cobria com pedaços de pano que pareciam ser de um velho shorts podre.  
A surpresa deixou Harry paralisado, que tipo de lugar era aquele? O que eram aquelas sombras e aquele ser estranho que mais parecia a descrição da morte? As perguntas voltavam com força a mente do moreno. Foi então que ele percebeu um movimento com o canto de seu olho direito. Virando-se rapidamente, viu-os.  
Um homem e uma mulher caminhavam em sua direção lado a lado, não, Harry corrigiu, não pareciam um simples homem e uma simples mulher. O poder irradiava de ambos, se ele acreditasse poderia dizer que estava na presença de dois deuses, pensou com sarcasmo.  
A mulher possuía cabelos da cor do ouro, que brilhavam com a aura prateada que a rodeava, os olhos prateados de um tom nebuloso pareciam que podiam ver alem de tudo e de todos, aparentava ter vinte anos, a pele tão alva que emanava um leve brilho, ela parecia sorrir enquanto caminhava em sua direção.  
Ao lado da loira, um homem de cabelos loiros platinados que lhe chegavam aos ombros, os olhos prateados como o frio do aço, sua pele era tão branca quanto a neve, como se não visse o sol a muito tempo. Também aparentava não ter mais que vinte anos. Uma aura azul arroxeada e praticamente sem vida o circulava, o que causou arrepios na espinha de Harry.  
Eram perigosos, foi o que Harry pensou um instante antes dos estranhos seres pararem a cerca de dois metros de si, o homem o olhava com os olhos frios como o aço e uma expressão séria, a mulher tinha um ar mais amigável e parecia sorrir para ele, mas também aparentava seriedade.  
- Quem são vocês? - Perguntou Harry calmamente, escondendo todo o receio que sentia. Era uma das grandes habilidades que ele havia aprendido em seu treinamento, Snape fora ótimo nesse aspecto, apesar do caráter sombrio.  
- Sou Baha. - Respondeu a mulher, o tom de voz era longínquo como se ela falasse de um lugar muito distante, mas mesmo assim era bela e continha sabedoria.  
- Sou Hades. – o homem disse, a voz era tão fria quanto Harry imaginava e sua expressão parecia avaliativa.  
- O que querem? - Perguntou o moreno.  
- Lhe oferecer uma oportunidade que nenhum mortal jamais recebeu. - Falou Baha se aproximando, Harry notou que ela era alguns centímetros mais baixa que ele.  
- Só se vocês forem deuses. - Disse Harry calmamente achando aquilo uma droga, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e não gostava disso.  
- Como adivinhou? - perguntou Baha em tom divertido, chegando mais perto do moreno. - Eu estou aqui para lhe oferecer uma nova vida. - Falou Baha em tom de voz profundo e poderoso.  
Harry reparou que o homem era calado, falava pouco, apenas o necessário.  
- Não procuro uma nova vida. - Falou Harry, pausou um momento e então uma revelação surgiu em sua mente – Eu morri, não foi?  
- Sim. – Hades respondeu seco e direto.  
O moreno forçou a mente, tentando se lembrar de como acontecera sua morte. Como um raio as imagens surgiram em sua mente, rápidas e dolorosas. Lembrou-se do ataque que Voldemort empreendera contra o castelo, as lutas sangrentas que se seguiram, sua batalha com o Lorde das Trevas que perdurara por toda a noite, reviu os corpos de seus amigos, Luna toda ensangüentada, Neville pálido e frio estirado no chão, Gina fora praticamente esquartejada, e havia Rony e Hermione, ambos haviam sido torturados e mortos.  
Novamente a dor de ver os amigos mortos voltou com força, a impotência diante do inevitável, a desolação e o ódio, seguidos pela resignação e a apatia quando ele desistira de lutar e se entregara a morte. O vazio deixado pela morte deles, Harry sabia que jamais teria suportado viver num mundo sem os amigos.  
Levantou os olhos cheios de dor e desolação para os estranhos a sua frente. Quando falou sua voz estava vazia e sem emoções, contrastando com o seu semblante que se encontrava turbulento pelas lembranças recentes.  
- Acho que não quero mesmo uma nova vida. – falou Harry pausadamente, como se falar fosse doloroso.  
- Não a sua. - Disse Baha em tom profundo e sábio. - Harry Potter, nós podemos trazer todos os seus amigos e conhecidos de volta, podemos fazer a última batalha de Hogwarts nunca ter ocorrido.  
- Quem você pensa que é para brincar com uma coisa dessas? - Urrou Harry em fúria, sua dor era grande, quem eles pensavam que eram para brincar com a memória daqueles que ele amava. Os seres pareceram não ligar para a repentina explosão do moreno.  
- Sou Baha, guardiã das eras, senhora do tempo! Eu sou a observadora do passado, presente e futuro. - Disse a mulher em tom firme e forte, o brilho dos olhos prateados parecia aumentar de intensidade. - Eu já vi diferentes futuros e passados, já observei o futuro de cada escolha que os humanos fizeram e vão fazer, vi centenas de mundos ruírem e caírem na escuridão das trevas como o seu e outros sendo criados. Eu posso mudar o passado e o futuro dos homens, mas nunca posso mudar o meu.  
- Eu sou Hades, Deus dos Mortos e Senhor do submundo! Sou o guardião das almas dos mortos. – o homem falou com sua voz fria e gelada como o aço, seus olhos tambem brilhavam com mais intensidade – Já vi milhoes de almas passando por esse mesmo lugar para atravessar o rio Aqueronte.  
- Deuses não existem. - Falou Harry. - E mesmo que existissem, eles não passariam de seres superficiais e cruéis que têm inveja de sua própria criação, divertindo-se enquanto a vêem se auto-destruindo.  
- Você descreveu bem alguns deuses. - Falou Hades, sua voz soou mais fria, demonstrando que estava levemente ofendido. – Alguns deuses realmente são assim, mas isso não quer dizer que todos somos ruins.  
- Você disse que as almas passam por esse lugar para atravessar o rio Aqueronte. – observou Harry após refletir sobre as palavras do tal Hades. Ainda não estava convencido de que eram realmente deuses. Hades concordou – Então me diga que lugar é esse.  
- Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não sou o deus da morte, mas sim do pós-morte. – Harry ficou levemente surpreso ao ver que ele percebera o que estava pensando – Eu não sou inimigo da humanidade, como é o caso de Ares, deus da guerra. Esse lugar em que nos encontramos não possuí um nome próprio, cada um o descreve da maneira que achar melhor, é a entrada para o reino dos mortos. É aqui que todos os mortos, bons ou maus, chegam.  
Harry ouviu aquilo quieto, então ele estava no lugar para onde iam as almas dos mortos. Hades o observava, assim como Baha, não conseguiam ver o que aquele mortal pensava, era como se houvesse uma espécie de barreira ao redor dele, sabiam o que aquilo significava, por isso o haviam escolhido e decidido interferirem no destino dos humanos.  
- Os mortos pegam a balsa de Caronte para atravessar o rio Aqueronte, também conhecido como rio das dores. Ele transporta os heróis. As crianças, os ricos e os pobres para o Hades, ou Mundo Inferior. Na outra margem do Aqueronte fica Cérbero, o cão de guarda de três cabeças do Hades. Ele é muito dócil e gentil com as almas que chegam, mas demonstra sua face violenta caso elas tentem fugir.  
Harry lembrava-se de ter lido algo sobre o mitológico Cerbero que guardaria os portões do Tartaro, um enorme cão selvagem que era mais forte que cem homens.  
- O que acontece coim os mortos após atravessarem o rio? – perguntou Harry, nao sabia exatamente por que perguntara, mas queria saber.  
- No Hades as almas são julgadas por três juizes, com responsabilidades específicas: Minos tem o voto decisivo, Éaco, julga as almas européias e Radamanto, julga as almas asiáticas. Nem mesmo eu interfiro no julgamente deles, a não ser em algumas raras ocasiões. Quando um morto cai no Tártaro ele recebia uma punição específica. Os juízes não são deuses e sim mortos que devido à sua forte personalidade e seu senso de justiça tornaram-se juízes. Em algumas versões eu presio o tribunal dos mortos.  
Harry reconhecia vagamente algumas informações que ele lera na escola primária, mitologia era sua matéria preferida. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que a professora de história citara algo sobre deuses em sua aula, foi como se uma chama se acendesse no interior do moreno. No intervalo da aula ele fora a biblioteca e pedira um livro sobre o assunto, que ele levara para casa. Fora aunica coisa que realmente chamara sua atenção na escola. Voltou a prestar atenção nas palavras de Hades ao perceber que ele voltara a falar.  
- O mundo inferior possuí um largo portão de bronze que é fechado por dentro, cercado por muralhas triplas que rodeiam todos os condenados, ninguém nunca conseguiu escalá-lo para fugir. Lá os mortos são julgados por diferentes deuses e juízes, existem apenas tres caminhos para onde os mortos são enviados. O primeiro caminho leva a um lugar chamado de Campo, uma região de nevoeiros e de árvores assustadoras. É tambem conhecida como Planície dos Narcisos, para onde são mandados os mortos menos afortunados, nao recebem nenhuma punição especial, a não ser a trizteza.  
Harry viu Baha mecher-se de maneira desconfortável, como se não gostasse de ouvir o que Hades explicava ao moreno.  
- O segundo caminho leva aos Campos Elísios, é o que os humanos chamam de paraíso, onde estão as almas dos heróis, santos, poetas e outros. Nele corre o rio Estige (rio da imortalidade), é onde o sol brilha e existem cascatas de vinho, onde ninguém fica bêbado. Os mortos dos campos elísios podem voltar à Terra por um curto período de tempo, mas como sua nova vida é tão boa, raramente o fazem, mesmo por pouco tempo. – Harry ficava cada vez mais interessado no que Hades falava, era como se estivesse hipnotizado – O terceiro caminho leva ao chamado Tártaro, possue um largo portão de bronze que é cautelosamente fechado por dentro. O Tártaro seria o inferno dos humanos, um lugar de penas, castigos e danação eterna, é reservado apenas as pessoas más ou aqueles que desafiaram os deuses. Os gritos de angústia ecoam nas altas muralhas triplas que rodenham os condenados. É onde os Titãs, os antigos deuses que foram aprisionados por Zeus, por mim e por Poseidon. Estas três "prisões" ão rodeadas por cinco rios, Aqueronte (o rio da dor), Cócito (lamento), Flegetonte (fogo), Lete (esquecimento) e Estige (ódio), que fazem a fronteira entre os mundos superiores e inferiores. – termimou o relato Hades.  
Harry ficou imerso em pensamentos por alguns segundo até que a voz de Baha voltou a soar, surpreendendo Harry que se esquecera dela.  
- Já chega de perdermos tempo com coisas que não são importantes. – a voz dela soou levemente irritada – Vamos ao que interessa.  
- Certo. – concordou Hades – Como Baha disse, nós podemos lhe oferecer umas nova vida, onde seus amigos ainda estão vivos, assim como seus pais também.  
Os olhos de Harry brilharam de interesse quando Hades falou sobre os amigos e principalmente os pais, aos quais ele secretamente sempre desejara conhecer.  
- Como assim? - Perguntou o moreno.  
- É complicado explicar o complexo do contínuo de tempo e espaço e da morte para humanos. - Falou Baha com descaso. - Mas pense bem Harry Potter, para termos de trazer seus amigos e seus de volta, você terá de pagar um preço, talvez alto demais para você.  
- Nenhum preço seria alto demais. - Falou Harry, não importava quem eles fossem, ele jamais desperdiçaria a oportunidade de ter seus amigos e pais de volta.  
- Nós teríamos de apagar sua existência desse mundo. - Falou Hades calmamente. – Desviaríamos a linha temporal onde seus pais não estavam em casa na hora em que você foi atacado pelo Lorde Negro e criaríamos uma nova zona temporal, algo parecido com uma nova dimensão. Nessa dimensão seus pais não morreram, Voldemort caiu, mas retornou durante seu primeiro ano na escola, ao roubar a pedra filosofal. Seus amigos também estariam vivos, você teria seus pais e também teria dois irmãos.  
Harry estava com um olhar distante, como se apreciando o que eles ofereciam para si, a chance de ser novamente feliz.  
- Nesse novo mundo Voldemort voltou mais poderoso do que nunca, continuando seu reino de terror, ele conquistou vários países e está em uma guerra com o mundo que ainda é livre de sua influencia.  
Harry arregalou os olhos incrédulo, Voldemort conquistou países inteiros, e esta ainda mais forte segundo ela. Como ele deteria algo assim?  
- Você pode detê-lo nesse mundo, pode impedir que ele vença dessa vez, ter a oportunidade de salvar seus amigos, afinal você conhece melhor do que ninguém o jeito do Lorde pensar e agir, do que ele gosta de provar. - Disse Hades, sua voz saía fria e calma como se tentasse explicar uma coisa simples a uma criança.  
- Mas como eu poderia vencer Voldemort se nesse mundo ele esta ainda mais forte? - Perguntou o moreno confuso com tudo aquilo. Não sabia se ficava cheio de esperança ou se ficava desolado pelos lados negativos e da derrota certa nesse novo mundo.  
- Você estará ligado a Voldemort da mesma maneira. - Falou Baha calmamente. – Como ele está mais forte você também estará mais poderoso, poderia lutar contra Voldemort, conseguir a vingança que você sempre desejou, reconstruir sua amizade com seus amigos e impedir que a destruição se espalhe por todo o mundo como ocorreu em seu mundo.  
- E o que vai acontecer a dimensão em que eu morri? - Perguntou o moreno confuso.  
- Será totalmente obliterada, destruída, será apagada. Por isso dizemos que sua escolha é sem volta. - Disse Hades, agora ao lado de Harry.  
- Como eu sobrevivi ao ataque de Voldemort se minha mãe não se sacrificou para me dar a proteção? – perguntou Harry curioso.  
- Você tem um poder oculto muito grande, seu potencial mágico é superior a de qualquer humano que já vi. Como ele o atacou quando ainda era uma criança inocente seus poderes agiram de maneira instintiva se defendendo e o protegendo. – vendo que o moreno de olhos verdes iria formular uma pergunta continuou – Sua mãe nunca precisou se sacrificar para salva-lo, mas como ela o fez da primeira vez seus poderes não se manifestaram uma vez que você já estava protegido.  
- Quer dizer que nesse mundo eu já tenho meus poderes ativos desde pequeno? – perguntou Harry intrigado.  
- Não. – respondeu Hades rindo levemente – Seu poder apenas o defendeu, para desperta-lo é necessário um treino intenso, ao qual você já realizou antes de morrer, isso será o bastante para despertar uma grande parte de seus poderes ocultos.  
- Grande parte? – disparou o moreno em seguida.  
- Sim, seus poderes adormecidos são grandes e será necessário muito treinamento para desperta-lo completamente. – Baha respondeu calmamente. – Mas nesse mundo as coisas são um pouco diferentes do que você pode estar imaginando. – continuou Baha de maneira cautelosa.  
Aquilo pareceu despertar a atenção do moreno, que virou seus olhos verdes para olha-la com curiosidade e receio.  
- Como assim? – perguntou cheio de suspeitas.  
- Como explicamos, também haverão conseqüências, que podem ser dolorosas e grandes demais para você. – Hades disse.  
- Nenhum preço seria grande o bastante para ter meus pais e amigos de volta. – respondeu Harry de maneira confiante. – Mas o que vocês ganhariam com isso? – perguntou Harry novamente cauteloso.  
- Estamos cansados de ver mundos destruídos por causa de loucos, queremos ver um destino feliz, sabemos que você poderá trazer esse final, afinal você é aquele que carrega o mundo em suas costas, você sofreu e viu o lado ruim da vida, você compreende o sofrimento e a alegria, você é uma espécie de líder e pode guiar os humanos para o lado certo. Antes você não estava preparado, achamos que você pode estar agora. Aceite seu destino escolhido. – Baha completou suavemente.  
- Aceito. - Harry respondeu sem pestanejar. As coisas podiam não ser como eram, mas seus pais e amigos estariam vivos e se certificaria que isso acontecesse.  
- Bom, faremos isso. - Disse a deusa. - Não se esqueça que as coisas mudaram, pessoas que morreram talvez estejam vivas, outras não. Também nunca diga nada sobre de onde você realmente veio, apenas uma pessoa pode saber sobre isso, portanto escolha bem para quem compartilhará esse segredo.  
- Você recomeçará na época em que você e seus amigos estão para ingressar no sétimo ano, estudará em Hogwarts, mas não se esqueça que lá a guerra ainda continua e Hogwarts é solo intocável.  
- Intocável? - Perguntou Harry curioso. – Quer dizer que os filhotes de comensais vão estar por lá?  
- A escola será intocável, nenhum dos lados pode interferir nela. Alunos de todos os lados vão pra lá, de países conquistados por Voldemort e de países livres, que lutam contra Voldemort, use isso ao seu favor e aproveite. – Baha respondeu.  
- Isso é um presente para ajudar em seu treinamento. – Hades estendeu a Harry uma corrente totalmente negra, que o moreno pegou – Use-a sempre, é um selo divino, usado para deter os poderes de um deus ou alguém muito poderoso. – Ele explicou.  
- E o que eu vou fazer com ele se ele vai inibir minha magia? – perguntou Harry confuso.  
- Apenas a corrente é usado como selo, mas se ela for usada com este pingente, se tornará algo completamente diferente. Apenas será sugado sua magia extra, a que você ganhará conforme for evoluindo em seu treinamento, sempre aumentando o nível de magia em seu corpo, é também uma espécie de treinador. Não podemos lhe dar conhecimentos, mas você precisa aprender a lutar com espadas, enquanto usar a corrente você aprenderá diariamente coisas novas.  
Harry observou mais atentamente a corrente, percebeu que era de prata enegrecida como ele nunca havia visto, o pingente era uma cruz também negra, não era muito grande. Harry a colocou no pescoço e imediatamente uma energia diferente percorreu seu corpo, era como o sopro da morte ou como se o próprio anjo da morte estivesse presente.  
Harry olhou para Hades e Baha e percebeu que eles o olhavam assombrados e completamente surpresos. Não entendeu exatamente o porque, mas sentia-se mais forte, como se um poder oculto houvesse despertado.  
Baha e Hades se recuperaram da surpresa de verem que o garoto possuía uma alma divida em seu sangue ancestral. Eles se afastaram de Harry, este os observou bater o que parecia ser palmas, de repente o ambiente ao redor desapareceu, não estava mais as margens do rio Aqueronte, agora estav em um lugar longínquo, o céu era estrelado e vermelho, ao seu redor milhares de imagens começaram a passar muito rapidamente, de maneira tão rápida que ele apenas percebeu poucas coisas, como a última batalha ou a época que seus pais morreram. Quando chegou a essa parte, a imagem parou no ar, ele viu como se tivesse de fora de tudo. Os pais em uma casa aconchegante, sendo atacados pelo Lorde negro, então a imagem se despedaçou como vidro e as imagens recomeçaram uma após a outra serem destruídas, caindo como estrelas, lembranças foram perdidas e que só Harry Potter saberia que uma vez existiram. Por fim ele voltou a ver o ataque a sua casa, mas dessa vez estava apenas ele e Voldemort, viu a luz verde irradiar e chocar-se em sua testa, em seguida uma aura negra o rodeou e devolveu a maldição a Voldemort que desapareceu em uma explosão que destruiu praticamente toda a casa.  
Então Harry sentiu que estava sendo sugado por uma espécie de portal que apareceu a sua frente, olhou chocado para Baha e Hades que o observavam com expressões serias e compenetradas, foi a última coisa que Harry viu antes de mergulhar na escuridão do infinito.  
Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Baha falou com a voz enrouquecida.  
- você sentiu o mesmo que eu quando o garoto colocou a corrente? – perguntou ela com um tom estranhamente leve.  
- Sim. – respondeu Hades – Nunca imaginei que fosse voltar a vê-lo, não depois de ter sido destruído por Cronos.  
- A maioria de nós possuí descendentes humanos, por que ele também não possuiria? – a voz de Baha voltou a ser sábia – Eu sabia que ele tinha algo oculto em si, só não imaginei que pudesse ser algo grandioso.  
- Há mais. – disse Hades – Posso estar enganado, mas ele possui algo ainda mais primitivo e oculto nas profundezas de sua alma.  
- Acredita mesmo que possa carregar duas essências divinas? – perguntou a deusa espantada.  
- Sim, eu realmente acredito. Agora pode me dizer por que escolheu justamente ele se não sabia sobre todos esses poderes que ele encerra.  
- Por alguma razão que eu não entendo não consigo ver o futuro dele, mesmo quando ele morreu seu destino era incerto. – respondeu Baha. Virando-se para Hades continuou com voz calma – Vamos observar e ver se realmente fizemos a escolha certa.  
Baha desapareceu em seguida, mas Hades continuou por um momento observando ao longe, depois virou e também desapareceu. Iria observar os passos do escolhido, só desejava que ele não sofresse muito ao descobrir como era sua vida nesse mundo.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Lágrimas de um Guerreiro

Há dezesseis anos o grande Lorde Voldemort havia caído perante um bruxo, chamado Harry Potter. Ninguém sabia exatamente como o menino derrotara o bruxo uma vez que ele ainda era um bebê e ninguém presenciara o ocorrido, muitas teorias diferentes correram entre os bruxos, cada uma mais fantasiosa do que outra. Quando Harry Potter estava terminando seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, o lorde das trevas retornou ao tomar posse da desejada pedra filosofal, que estava escondida na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.  
Mas havia uma grande diferença entre esse novo Lorde Negro com o que caíra dez anos antes, os bruxos imediatamente perceberam que ele estava mais poderoso do que nunca, talvez uma dádiva concedida ao Lorde ao tomar do elixir da vida. Ele voltou com sede de sangue e querendo vingança, como não conseguiu pegar Harry Potter, uma vez que a família do menino escondia-se muito bem, e enquanto ele estava em Hogwarts era praticamente impossível atingi-lo, o Lorde Negro concentrou suas forças em seu plano de dominar o mundo.  
Quando a guerra se alastrara pelo mundo, o tão temido bruxo das trevas, Lorde Voldemort, espalhou seu poder pelos quatro cantos do mundo, mergulhando o mundo em uma nova era de guerras. Destruiu lares, despedaçou família inteiras, conquistou dezenas de países, destruiu as esperanças de muitas pessoas, mas ainda conseguiam resistir bravamente.  
O crescimento do poder do Lorde das Trevas desde que ele retornou foi tão grande que a dois anos os bruxos não eram mais segredo para os trouxas, agora eles sabiam da existência do povo mágico e ambos haviam se unido perante um inimigo em comum. Os líderes de todos os países livres do domínio de Voldemort se uniram formando o Império da Luz, a fome de conquista do lorde era tamanha que aquela já era uma guerra mundial e o confronto do Império da Fênix, como era popularmente conhecida por causa do seu fundador e líder dela Alvo Dumbledore, era algo que se opunha totalmente e lutava pela liberdade e para a queda do Império das Trevas, como era mais conhecido o domínio onde Voldemort era uma espécie de Deus.  
Apenas um lugar no mundo inteiro era seguro o bastante, pois em meio as batalhas, Lorde Voldemort e Alvo Dumbledore, depois de "conversas" cautelosas, ambos os lados declararam a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, bem como todas as outras escolas de magia do mundo, eram lugares intocáveis ou neutros, ninguém deveria interferir nas escolas e a segurança dos alunos era a prioridade, os alunos não sofreriam represálias de nenhuma parte sendo eles filhos de comensais, de aurores ou mesmo membros dos chamados Rebeldes, aqueles que não aceitavam se aliar nem a Voldemort e nem a Dumbledore, eram como uma força independente.  
As recentes batalhas haviam sido traiçoeiras e fatais para ambos os lados, embora nenhum dos lados pense em desistir de seus ideais, o idealismo de Pureza do Sangue Bruxo por parte de Voldemort e seus comensais, rivalizava de maneira acirrada com o ideal de paz e liberdade dos membros do Império da Luz nas escolas de magia pelo mundo afora. Era um dos fatores que mais ocasionava confusão e desentendimento entre alunos, pois eram pessoas de todos os lados da guerra estudando e convivendo em um único lugar, não haviam incidentes graves, no entanto.  
Em Hogwarts a maioria dos aliados e membros de famílias das trevas estavam na sonserina, casa que pertencera ao Lorde Negro, mas podia se encontrar os mesmos partidários das trevas entre lufa-lufas, corvinais e grifinórios, a única coisa que superava a rivalidade que existia entre ambos os lados entre os alunos era o quadribol. O campeonato de quadribol, assim como a Taça das Casas eram muito disputadas, nesse ponto era o único momento em que não importava em que lado se estivesse na guerra, cada casa queria se provar a melhor e lutavam até o fim para isso, as amizades que são formadas nas escolas de magia do mundo tem de ser esquecidas quando saem para o mundo real que é a guerra.  
Os trouxas haviam sido escravizados nos paises onde Voldemort dominava, ele não queria mais extermina-los, uma vez que descobrira a utilidade de ter escravos para ele se divertir, a destruição, a fome, a morte e a ruína espalhava-se, enquanto os comensais da morte se portavam como os soldados do Lorde Negro, eles viviam com tudo que era do bom e do melhor, escravas mulheres para se divertirem, enquanto lutavam pelos ideais de seu mestre, pelo nome dele e pela pureza bruxa. As pessoas dos países conquistavam estavam amedrontadas demais sequer para fugir e apenas obedeciam enquanto o lorde desfilava pelas ruas de seu império soberano e poderoso. O centro do Império das Trevas eram os Estados Unidos, lugar que Voldemort escolhera por ser o centro mundial do capital econômico e a maior potencia mundial em tecnologia e armamento, além do vasto território, que era todo protegido por milhares de feitiços protetores lançados pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas, era um lugar considerado impenetrável, uma vez que nem Alvo Dumbledore tinha poder suficiente para destruir as barreiras protetoras que Voldemort impusera. Ainda faziam parte do território do Lorde grandes potencias mundiais como Bulgária, todo o continente da Oceania, Japão, Índia, China, Rússia, França, Alemanha e todo o resto do continente Americano.  
O Império da Luz tinha sua sede principal na Inglaterra, era onde ocorriam as principais decisões sobre as táticas de guerra e as missões. Não existia mais um ministro da Magia, todos os países aliados ao Império da Luz eram governados por um único líder, cada sede da aliança possuía um representante, que falava em nome dos habitantes e respondia diretamente ao líder do Império da Luz, assim eles decidiam o que era melhor para os habitantes de determinado lugar e as defesas para a sobrevivência do povo.  
O líder do Império da Luz era ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore, o único homem que o Lorde Negro já temera em sua longa existência, embora nas ultimas batalhas o Lorde Negro tenha levado clara vantagem nos confrontos em que ambos travaram.  
Alguns poucos sobressaíam-se em meio a guerra, nomes que davam medo a muitas pessoas de ambos os lados, o nome de James Potter, Lílian Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, eram alguns poucos exemplos de guerreiros valorosos e poderosos que se destacavam do lado do Império da Luz. Entre os representantes do Império das Trevas claramente destacavam-se Belatriz Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Carlos Macarthy, Reynold Wilson e Flinch Tompsom, poucos exemplos dos guerreiros que mais destacavam-se entre todos, além é claro de Alvo Dumbledore e Lorde Voldemort. Eram nomes dignos que seriam lembrados durante muito tempo, até mesmo depois da morte deles.  
Com a união dos governos trouxas e bruxos, muitos aparelhos eletrônicos passaram a ser usados também por bruxos. A tecnologia trouxa uniu-se a magia e os aparelhos haviam sido melhorados, aumentando o alcance, a durabilidade e a praticidade de muitos aparelhos. Bruxos agora usavam celulares para conversarem ao invés de corujas, embora essas ainda fossem utilizadas. Outros aparelhos que fizeram muito sucesso com o povo mágico foram os notebook, os Ipod's e principalmente os aparelhos de Mp3.  
A guerra pendia para o lado das trevas, Voldemort expandia seu domínio cada vez mais, conquistando pequenos países, as sombras do poder dele encobriam mais da metade do mundo, dando claramente um enfoco superior ao lado das trevas que vencia a guerra a passos largos.  
Essa era a atual situação do mundo, um mundo prestes a eclodir.  
O que ambos os lados dessa guerra não sabiam é que algo extremamente importante estava para ocorrer, algo que fora decidido pelos deuses. Eles não sabiam ao certo o que aconteceria dali para frente, mas tinham certeza de que estavam fazendo o que era certo.  
O destino dos humanos agora era incerto, um guerreiro estava para ressurgir das cinzas, muitos gritariam seu nome em júbilo, enquanto outros ficariam aterrorizados somente com a menção de seu nome e correriam de sua presença como um condenado foge da cruz.

Em uma cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts, que movia-se em direção a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts a todo vapor, um moreno de olhos verdes encontrava-se dormindo, estava sozinho na cabine que ele havia trancado com magia, pois queria ficar sozinho, essa era sua personalidade, sempre sozinho e frio.  
O garoto possuía cabelos negros como a noite, que eram despenteados, seu corpo era o de um garoto normal, era alto, mais ou menos um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, ele fazia muito sucesso com as garotas de Hogwarts, embora fosse reservado e quieto na maior parte do tempo, os boatos sobre suas proezas amorosas corriam soltas pelas bocas femininas que diziam já haver provado da pegada do moreno. Embora metade do que diziam fosse mentira, o garoto realmente merecia a fama que lhe era atribuída, uma vez que ele não se fazia de rogado quando uma garota dava em cima dele.  
É obvio que estamos falando do tão conhecido menino-que-sobreviveu, Harry Potter.  
Em meio ao silencio da cabine, onde tudo que se ouvia era o som do motor do trem, um vórtice negro apareceu do nada a frente do moreno, a mais ou menos dois metros do chão, um fio entre vermelho sangue e negro como a escuridão saiu de dentro do vórtice e grudou no peito do moreno, seu corpo começou a levitar e então algo aconteceu, o garoto pareceu despertar, ou melhor apenas abriu os olhos que estavam desfocados e aparentemente sem vida, e então passou a gritar desesperadamente, seu corpo sentia uma dor tão profunda que superava qualquer uma que ele sentira em sua vida.  
Uma onda opressora e forte de energia desprendeu-se do vórtice negro, o fio vermelho e preto saiu completamente do vórtice e parou a centímetros do corpo do moreno que ainda flutuava, uma espécie de corpo começou a aparecer do nada, logo um corpo parecido com um fantasma flutuava, e de repente os corpos uniram-se, uma fumaça espessa envolveu o corpo do garoto, uma fumaça negro avermelhada que passou a ser sugada pelo corpo do adolescente. Uma onda de poder e energia maciça percorreu o corpo do jovem passando pelas paredes da cabine do expresso, destruindo as barreiras protetoras que o moreno havia provocado e expandindo-se para todos os lados.  
Uma presença poderosa e selvagem se fez presente pelo mundo todo, todos sentiram o novo poder despertado, e muitos se arrepiaram com o que sentiam transparecer pela presença, selvagem, fria e cheia de sede de sangue.

O moreno estava ajoelhado ao chão respirando ruidosamente, estava paralisado pelo cansaço, seu corpo estava dolorido, o que quer que a Deusa fizera tinha sugado suas energias. Lembrara-se da dor que sentira ao aparecer naquele mundo, fora maior do que qualquer coisa que já sentira, maior que as torturas pela maldição cruciatus que recebera do próprio Voldemort.  
Levemente cambaleante pôs-se de pé e então sentou-se no banco, precisava descansar. Olhou para seu corpo e reparou que estava com uma roupa diferente da que lembrava, não usava mais jeans e camiseta, estava usando um sobretudo negro por cima de uma camiseta vermelha e uma calça esporte preta, seu corpo parecia ser o mesmo de seu mundo, não pensou muito nisso, não era importante.  
Percebeu que estava em uma cabine do expresso, não sabia nada desse lugar...  
Porém antes que o moreno terminasse seus pensamentos uma torrente de imagens começaram a aparecer diante de seus olhos, era como se uma vida inteira de lembranças simplesmente passasse diante de seus olhos. Um segundo depois Harry percebeu que eram memórias do seu eu daquele mundo.  
Forçando a mente, Harry procurou filtrar as imagens para que fosse algo mais coerente. O que ele descobriu. No entanto, o fez desejar jamais ter lembrado de nada.  
Harry descobriu que na noite do ataque que ele sobrevivera de Voldemort, seus pais estavam fora em uma reunião da ordem, ele havia ficado sozinho com os dois elfos domésticos que havia na casa, ambos haviam sido mortos pelo lorde ao tentarem protege-lo.  
Desde pequeno Harry era diferente, em todos os aspectos. Quando estava para completar dois anos, seus irmãos nasceram, um casal de gêmeos, Samantha e Hugo, e foi aí que as coisas mudaram. Na verdade, tudo havia mudado após o ataque sofrido, Harry havia mudado, antes era uma criança comunicativa e brincalhona, que adorava se divertir, mas que tornou-se arredio após o incidente, não gostava mais de brincar, ficava apenas sentado a um canto observando tudo com olhos verdes inexpressivos e distantes.  
Seus pais tentaram de tudo para fazer com que ele brincasse, mas depois do nascimento dos gêmeos eles ficaram ocupados demais, Harry acabou por ficar um pouco de lado. Com o passar do tempo ficou claro a diferença entre as crianças, os gêmeos eram brincalhões e adoravam qualquer farra, diferente de Harry que era quieto, aos poucos o moreno foi começando a entender melhor as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor.  
Quando completou sete anos ele foi matriculado na escola trouxa, desde então a vida do moreno mudara. Assim que aprendera as ler as primeiras letras e palavras, Harry forçou-se a melhorar, quando estava em casa ele usava livros de magia e começava lendo-o aos poucos, com o passar dos meses ele já conseguia ler com facilidade e então passou a estudar magia.  
Como ainda faltava tempo para ir para Hogwarts, Harry apenas estudava pelos livros que haviam na biblioteca de casa, sua obsessão por conhecimento cresceu de maneira rápida, tornando-se freqüente o moreno passar o dia inteiro na biblioteca ou embaixo de uma arvore no jardim apenas lendo.  
Lia de tudo, lendas bruxas, compêndios dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos, livros que falavam de Hogwarts e de outros lugares mágicos pelo mundo, e também de leis bruxas.  
Quando completara dez anos passara a ler os livros que eram usados no primeiro e segundo ano em Hogwarts, que eram dos tempos de seus pais. Entre eles, seus preferidos foram o de poções, DCAT e transfiguração. Tanto que passou a ler outros títulos sobre o assunto no decorrer dos meses.  
Na viagem para Hogwarts ele estava ansioso, queria que seus pais sentissem orgulho dele, havia anos que procurava ser melhor e mais inteligente para receber um pouco da atenção deles, mas seus pais eram pessoas ocupadas e ainda havia os gêmeos que eram menores, no final das contas ele acabava negligenciado, fora sempre assim desde que os gêmeos nasceram.  
Porém sua ansiedade foi substituída por surpresa e incredulidade quando o chapéu seletor o selecionou para a Sonserina. Não fora apenas ele que ficara surpreso, mas todos se surpreenderam, pois sabiam que os Potter eram membros da casa dos leões a centenas de gerações e ele, Harry Potter, era o primeiro Potter a ir para a casa das serpentes.  
Foi aí que o verdadeiro inferno começou em sua vida. Quando retornou para casa, seus pais não estavam na estação como ele imaginara, estavam esperando em casa. Ao chegar em casa uma simples olhada para seus pais e ele soube, estavam decepcionados, embora sua mãe conseguisse superar a decepção e abraça-lo, seu pai não parecia ser forte o suficiente e apenas acenou para ele dando as boas vindas. O moreno sentiu seu coração sangrar ao saber que seu pai estava ainda mais decepcionado com ele, sempre tentara merecer um pouco da atenção dele em sua vida, mas a situação ruim piorou quando seus irmãos entraram pela porta dos fundos que dava para o jardim. Hugo ao ver o irmão, foi logo debochando, o chamando de ovelha negra dos Potter, Harry sentiu-se ainda mais pequeno e inferior dentro daquela casa, sua mãe era a única que conseguia superar sua indiferença e penetrar em sua armadura.  
Era seu único consolo naquela casa, embora seu pai e seus irmãos não fossem maldosos, ele sabia que eles apenas suportavam sua presença, pelo menos seus irmãos, seu pai ele entendia, era orgulhoso ao extremo e parecia não conseguir admitir um membro da casa das serpentes em casa. Foi nesse dia que Harry desistiu de querer que seus pais sentissem orgulho dele, talvez sua mãe, mas suas prioridades haviam mudado.  
Outro ponto entre eles fora o quadribol, Harry não ingressara no time de quadribol sonserino por medo do pai odiá-lo mais ainda, uma vez que sabia que a paixão dele era o qudribol. As diferenças apenas aumentaram quando Hugo tornou-se apanhador da grifinória e Samantha artilheira, Harry tornara-se um excluído.  
Nos anos seguintes ele se jogara de corpo e alma aos estudos e depois as garotas, Severo Snape parecia adora-lo tanto quanto o seu queridinho Draco Malfoy, que aliás era seu único amigo em Hogwarts. Harry sabia que era por que ele odiava seu pai, e como ele e o pai não se entendiam, ele fazia de tudo para fazer seu pai sofrer ainda mais.  
A imagem de sua família perfeita quebrou-se em sua mente, aquilo que ele mais desejara e que estivera presente em seus sonhos mais secretos estava destruído. Lembrou-se das palavras de Hades e do aviso que ambos os deuses lhe deram, eles tinham razão, as conseqüências eram grandes demais e muito doloroso. Sem que ele percebesse uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seu olhos.  
Ato contínuo outras grossas lágrimas de dor e desilusão a seguiram, ele estava arrasado. Seus sonhos perdidos, seu mundo acabara de desmoronar, ele não sabia se conseguiria continuar depois disso, como veria seus pais e não se emocionaria, como ele ocultaria seus sentimentos ao ver pessoas que ele sempre quis conhecer.  
Havia apenas uma solução, e era aparentar indiferença, ele era bom nisso, sua oclumência o ajudaria nesse ponto, seguiria em frente. Não demonstraria nada a ninguém, lutaria na guerra e venceria dessa vez. As imagens da última batalha vieram a sua mente, cenas que ele fazia questão de não esquecer mais, pois elas o tornariam mais forte e poderoso naquele mundo, onde faria o possível para que aquilo não acontecesse de novo, para que seus amigos continuassem vivos mesmo que estes não o estimassem nesse mundo, faria como Baha dissera, iria conquistar a amizade deles. Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu sete pares de olhos curiosos olhando da porta da cabine que se abrira após a onda de energia que desprendera-se do corpo do moreno.  
Limpou as lágrimas do rosto com um gesto brusco e violento, havia quebrado sua promessa de nunca mais chorar, se certificaria de não precisar quebra-la mais, era um guerreiro e dessa vez as coisas seriam do seu jeito.

Gina Weasley havia acabado de se acomodar em uma cabine do expresso de Hogwarts, onde também encontravam-se seu irmão Rony, a namorada dele Hermione Granger, sua amiga Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom e seus amigos Hugo e Samantha Potter.  
Enquanto olhava distraída a paisagem lembrou-se vagamente de Rony e Mione, como eram diferentes de agora. As brigas eram lendárias, as discussões feias e todos saiam da frente quando estavam discutindo, até que um dia no ano anterior eles ficaram presos em uma detenção juntos e acabaram se acertando, não foi uma surpresa para todos uma vez que Hogwarts inteira sabia que ambos se amavam.  
No meio da viagem a ruiva é tirada de seus pensamentos por uma energia poderosa que passou pela cabine deles, fazendo seu corpo ficar arrepiado. Olhou para a amiga e perguntou.  
- O que foi isso?  
Samantha balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para o irmão gêmeo que também estava perdido. Rony havia caído do banco e estava massageando o local atingido, Neville também balançou a cabeça em negação, Hermione tinha uma expressão pensativa e Luna parecia estranhamente alheia ao que estava acontecendo.  
Um a um eles levantaram-se e saíram da cabine, encontrando outros alunos curiosos pelos corredores do expresso. Quase ao fim dos vagões passaram por uma cabine que estava com a porta aberta, mas diferente das outras pessoas, o ocupante dela não havia saído para ver o que acontecia. Vendo de quem se tratava fez um sinal de silencio para os companheiros e prestou atenção ao moreno de olhos verdes que se encontrava sentado olhando para o nada.  
Espantada percebeu lágrimas rolando pelo rosto do garoto, e se ela não estivesse enganada podia ver nos olhos dele que eram lágrimas de dor e algum outro sentimento que ela associou a desolação. Olhou para os companheiros e percebeu no rosto deles o mesmo choque e incredulidade que deveria estar estampado em seu rosto.  
Simplesmente era difícil acreditar que o garoto mais frio e distante que ela já conhecera em sua vida, não era tão frio e vazio de sentimentos como ela pensava. Ele parecia estar sofrendo muito, como se tivesse perdido algo muito precioso, alguma coisa despertou em seu peito, um sentimento que ela julgara já ter esquecido, mas que reacendera ao ver aquele garoto sofrendo com tanta intensidade. Uma louca vontade de entrar na cabine e conforta-lo se desprendeu de Gina, não sabia porque, mas queria vê-lo bem.

Mal Harry refez sua convicção e percebeu que era observado, foi instintivo e ele estava pronto para atacar quando percebeu a presença deles.  
Virando os olhos, que estavam levemente úmidos, Harry deparou-se com seus amigos e mais duas pessoas que ele identificou imediatamente. Passando os olhos por eles o moreno reparou que eles estavam um pouco diferentes do que se lembrava.  
Gina estava com os mesmos cabelos cor de fogo, olhos redondos e bonitos da cor do Whiky envelhecido, a pele era branca e o rosto povoado de algumas sardas, o que sempre havia dado algum charme a ela, já usava as vestes de Hogwarts, apenas olhando percebi que ela tinha o mesmo gênio forte de seu mundo.  
Rony estava mais alto do que se lembrava, os olhos azuis vivos o olhavam de maneira crítica, também vestia as roupas da escola, o porte era mais desenvolvido também, como alguém acostumado a fazer exercícios. Hermione estava mais elegante e mais bem vestida, os cabelos não eram mais emaranhados e sim levemente cacheados, o que realçava seu rosto, as curvas suaves de seu corpo estavam destacadas pelo uniforme da escola.  
Neville não parecia mais o garoto desengonçado, parecia mais confiante e orgulhoso, os cabelos negros estavam cortados bem curtos. Luna estava muito bonita também, seu corpo estava mais desenvolvido, as curvas mais chamativas, o cabelo loiro chegava a metade das costas e os olhos azuis nebulosos estavam fixos em si, o que Harry sabia que ela ficava linda quando estava séria e concentrada.  
Harry olhou de relance para as outras duas pessoas, seus irmãos.  
Samantha era linda, cabelos negros como os seus só que lisos, os olhos verdes esmeralda como os da mãe, a pele clara realçava sua beleza, o corpo já estava desenvolvido, o olhar levemente curioso sobre si, Harry viu em sua mente que ela o achava um enigma e que nunca conseguira entende-lo.  
Hugo tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados, uma mistura entre os pais, os olhos castanhos como os do pai, o porte atlético típico de um jogador de quadribol, o rosto orgulhoso olhava para si com uma expressão que lembrava a repúdio e indiferença.  
Recuperando-se de seu leve estado de torpor o moreno levantou-se e caminhou em direção a porta da cabine parando bem em frente de onde os adolescentes estavam, em seguida fechou a porta com um gesto rápido. Ainda não estava certo de estar pronto para enfrenta-los, precisava de um tempo para por os pensamentos em ordem.

Os garotos ficaram irritados com o gesto do moreno, Hugo esbravejava algo muito obsceno sobre o irmão, Rony o apoiava, já que ele odiava Harry Potter tanto quanto Draco Malfoy, os outros preferiram não comentar ou se expressar sobre o que viram.  
Gina, porém, estava irritada pelo ato idiota de um garoto idiota. Quando chegaram próximo a cabine Gina disse aos amigos que já voltava e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, enquanto terminava de lavar as mãos a ruiva sentiu uma presenças atrás de si, mas mal pensou em virar-se e escutou uma voz gritando um feitiço estuporante, em seguida mergulhou no torpor e na mais completa escuridão.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – Hogwarts

O expresso de Hogwarts estava parando na estação de Hogsmeade, dezenas de alunos saíam pelos corredores lotando-os. Um loiro de olhos cinzentos olhava intrigado para os lados, tinha algo estranho naquele trem, não haviam rumores dos queridinhos de Hogwarts como ele intitulava Samantha e Hugo Potter, nenhum rumor de onde os Potter estavam e também não tentou procurá-los nas cabines do Expresso, afinal não valeria mesmo a pena.  
Draco Malfoy saiu junto com os alunos, Crabbe e Goyle estavam logo atrás dele, seguidos de perto por Nott, um aluno do quinto ano da sonserina que parecia muito feliz com alguma coisa que Draco não fez questão de saber.  
Malfoy fez uma careta de desprezo ao ouvir e ver o meio gigante Hagrid chamando os alunos, e quando passou perto deste lhe lançou um olhar cheio de repulsa e uma leve brisa gélida passou perto do meio gigante que não viu o loiro, mas se arrepiou pela brisa fria daquela noite quente.  
Entrando em uma carruagem, logo sendo seguido de perto de seus fiéis guarda costas, juntamente com Nott. Uma garota de cabelos negros trançados, que tinha aparência de cursar o segundo ano da Corvinal, quase entrou por engano na carruagem, mas parou ao ouvir a voz ligeiramente mais grossa de Malfoy, carregada de desprezo e superioridade.  
- Acho melhor você sumir daqui, sua sangue ruim nojenta.  
A menina tremeu, os olhos cinzentos e gélidos do loiro estavam cravados nela juntamente com um sorriso zombeteiro que nasceu nos lábios do loiro, a garota saiu correndo de perto da carruagem dos sonserinos, os outros ocupantes olharam em graça para Draco.

Harry aproveitou o tumulto dos alunos no desembarque do expresso e desapareceu no meio da multidão de adolescentes, o moreno viu Hagrid convocando os alunos do primeiro ano para irem pelos famosos barcos para o castelo de Hogwarts.  
Usando um feitiço de desilusão em si, o moreno subiu a bordo de um dos barquinhos, onde havia apenas um aluno. No silencio que seguiu-se enquanto os barquinhos rumavam a Hogwarts Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu o ar puro da noite entrar em seus pulmões, gelado como uma navalha. O rumorejar de água encheu os seus ouvidos, o frio noturno arrepiou sua pele e a luz fraca da lua crescente encheu seu coração de alívio. Sentiu-se feliz e seguro, sentiu-se em casa.  
- Atenção. – Harry ouviu a voz de Hagrid o tirando de seu torpor – Depois daquelas árvores teremos uma visão de Hogwarts!  
Harry abriu seus olhos e os fixou nas árvores grandes e farfalhantes na beira do lago, estava ansioso para rever o castelo. Uma copa imensa e folhas quase tocando o chão se destacavam na imagem. Mais um pouco e os barquinhos viraram a curva do lago e Hogwarts finalmente revelou-se.  
Harry quase gemeu de alívio ao ver novamente o castelo. Olhou para ele como se fosse a primeira vez, apreciando os detalhes como um aluno do primeiro ano. Gigante, no alto de uma pequena colina, escurecido pela noite. Era alto, gigantesco, com todas as suas muitas janelas iluminadas por dentro. Torres e torrinhas enfeitavam os telhados, amuradas e janelas altas favoreciam a primeira impressão. O castelo brilhava como uma jóia, lançando a luz das janelas mais baixas na colina ao redor, mas mesmo assim ainda permanecia escuro em alguns pontos, como se revelasse que a escola era iluminada e bela, mas, ainda assim, era misteriosa.  
Harry engoliu em seco ao ver a escola enquanto percebia que os novatos ofegavam. O castelo crescia cada vez mais enquanto a frota de barquinhos se aproximava de seus portões. Logo eles desciam na margem e subiam, lentamente, a amurada.  
Logo a professora McGonagall apareceu para dar as primeiras instruções para os novatos. Enquanto Harry andava furtivamente em direção a porta que estava entreaberta percebeu pelo canto do olho a professora de transfiguração começar o velho discurso sobre as casas e as glorias de um aluno de Hogwarts.  
Atravessou a porta que dava para o salão principal e percebeu que já estava levemente cheio, uma vez que os alunos que vinham de carruagem chegavam mais rápido que os novatos. Permaneceu atrás da porta por um segundo e então observou o salão por inteiro. Foi sua sorte resolver observar as pessoas antes de adentrar o salão, por que com certeza não conseguiria conter sua surpresa ao ver aquelas pessoas em Hogwarts.  
Na mesa dos professores, Sirius Black, Lílian e Tiago Potter conversavam entre si, enquanto aguardavam os alunos se acomodarem. Respirando fundo, o moreno desfez o feitiço ilusório e entrou atrás de duas alunas que acabavam de atravessar a porta de entrada.  
Ignorando os olhares que seus pais e seu padrinho o moreno seguiu diretamente a mesa verde e prata e sentou-se sozinho e isolado, precisava lembrar-se de quem eram seus amigos naquele lugar, mas de uma coisa ele já tinha certeza, usaria o fato de estar na casa das serpentes a seu favor, aquilo lhe abria várias portas e vantagens.

No outro lado do salão os grifinórios estavam preocupados com Gina, a garota desaparecera.  
- Onde será que a Gina se meteu dessa vez? - Perguntou Rony olhando para todo o lado a procura da irmã.  
- Não sei. - Responde Samantha. - Ela sumiu depois que foi ao banheiro no trem.  
- Não estou gostando disso. – Hugo comentou.  
- Vai ver ela se perdeu de nos e está atrasada. - Falou Hermione.  
- Não sei, vamos esperar até o final da seleção e se ela não aparecer, a gente avisa o diretor. – Neville disse e todos concordaram.

O salão principal de Hogwarts estava tão bonito quanto todos os anos, observou Harry, aquilo parecia que jamais mudaria. As velas sobre as mesas, o céu encantado para mostrar a noite sem nuvens que fazia do lado de fora, os alunos enchiam o salão principal e conversavam entre si, por ser um local neutro os pais achavam seguro mandar seus filhos para a escola, onde elas estariam protegidas pelo maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Alvo Dumbledore.  
Os murmúrios enchiam o salão, enquanto o restante dos alunos se acomodava, mas uma pessoa estava quieta e silenciosa, Harry estava pensativo examinando as lembranças de sua nova vida, ele também não era muito bem visto entre os sonserinos, pelo que parecia, poucos eram os que o suportavam.  
O moreno sabia que era pelo retorno do Lorde das Trevas, afinal eles deveriam ser leais a alguém e escolheram o mais poderoso. Alguns alunos de Hogwarts conversavam com ele, mas pelo seu jeito diferente de ser, o ar sombrio que ele transparecia normalmente afastava as pessoas. Apenas as garotas pareciam se sentir atraídas pelo seu ar selvagem e de menino mau, como Harry observava.

Dumbledore sempre prestou bastante atenção em cada aluno que adentrava pelos portões do grande salão de Hogwarts, mas naquela noite ele estava com um estranho pressentimento, por isso prestou uma atenção redobrada nos estudantes que adentravam pelas portas do Salão Principal, viu Ronald Weasley e Hermione adentrarem pelas portas, mas o que chamou a sua atenção foi ver a aparência levemente preocupada dos adolescentes, o mesmo acontecia com Neville e os gêmeos Potter, assim que o jantar terminasse ele conversaria com os alunos. Discretamente disse a Sirius que buscasse os alunos logo após a refeição.

Os alunos do primeiro ano adentraram no salão acompanhados da vice-diretora e de uma garota de cabelos de um negro intenso e longos, olhos azuis como o oceano e uma pele branca, era bem bonita aos olhos da parte masculina de Hogwarts e tinha alguma coisa misteriosa nela, aparentava ter uns quatorze ou quinze anos, ela era realmente bonita o que não passou despercebido por um moreno de olhos verdes sentado na mesa das serpentes.  
- Antes de iniciarmos a seleção dos alunos vamos ouvir a canção do chapéu seletor. – Dumbledore anunciou clama e bondosa.  
Um chapéu velho e esfarrapado, o chapéu seletor, fora colocado no banco de três pernas bem em frente as quatro mesas das casas de Hogwarts e conseqüentemente em frente à mesa dos professores. Não demorou muito e o chapéu começou a cantar sua canção anual:

As Trevas caminham a nossa volta.  
O uivo do Grande Lobo chegará a nossos ouvidos.  
E com ele a voz do destino.  
E decidirá como viveremos  
Se em Trevas ou se num mundo de Paz.  
Guerreiro Caído há de se Erguer.  
O destino há de se curvar.  
A Guerra chegou a seu auge  
A luz será tingida de Sangue  
Não pensem que a guerra não alcança esse castelo.  
Um terceiro lado surgirá  
Das Trevas um guerreiro de sombras vai jorrar  
A espada a de mais uma vez luzir  
E o sem coroa há de Retornar.  
E um novo reino será erguido das ruínas da guerra.

Um silencio estranho preencheu o salão principal de Hogwarts, os alunos se entreolhavam e cochichavam entre si confusos com a mensagem do chapéu, os professores não estavam muito melhores, todos tinham pergunta muda estampada no rosto, todos estavam tentando entender o que aquela canção curta queria dizer, Harry apenas observava aquilo com interesse.  
O moreno tinha os olhos perdidos e distantes, vagamente lembrava-se de algo que lera sobre o grande lobo, mas nada mais do que aquilo. Todos voltaram seus olhos para o chapéu que havia ficado mudo, mas voltaram a prestar atenção quando ouviram a voz da professora McGonagall.  
- Quando eu chamar os seus nomes venham, se sentem no banquinho e coloquem o chapéu para serem selecionados. – a voz de McGonagall soou grave. - Josh Angleton.  
Um garoto baixinho de pele clara adiantou-se, os olhos negros demonstravam nervosismo, mas mesmo assim ele exibia um sorriso de deboche, o que fez Harry compara-lo a si mesmo, mais pelo sorriso do que pela aparência, e não foi surpresa quando o chapéu anunciou SONSERINA.  
- Liam Baruem. - Um garoto baixinho, na verdade todos os alunos que participariam da seleção eram baixinhos, se adiantou e mal o chapéu seletor lhe tocou a cabeça e já anunciou Lufa-Lufa. Toda a mesa dos texugos prorrompeu em aplausos altos e fortes.  
- David Carlston. - Um garotinho de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis se adiantou e colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça e logo depois se ouviu o chapéu gritar.  
- Corvinal. - A mesa dos corvinais irrompeu em altos aplausos.  
A seleção dos alunos continuou por mais algum tempo, até que todos os alunos do primeiro ano foram selecionados, sobrando apenas a garota misteriosa. Então Dumbledore se levantou, exibia um sorriso calmo por debaixo das longas barbas prateadas.  
- Meus caros alunos. - Falou Dumbledore, o salão ficou silencioso. - Esse ano Hogwarts terá o prazer de receber uma aluna nova, ela será selecionada para o Sétimo ano, apesar de ainda ter quinze anos. Esse fato tem um motivo, nossa nova colega possuí um dom raro para a inteligência, não vou entrar em detalhes técnicos, basta dizer que ela é uma aluna brilhante. Continue Minerva.  
- Sarah Connor. - A garota de cabelos negros se adiantou, ela percebia os alunos a observarem mais atentamente, mas não ligou. Ela se sentou no banquinho de três pernas e a professora colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça.  
- Hum, difícil, muito difícil, uma mente nada má. - Falou o chapéu só em sua mente. - Possuí poder, muito poder, ambição é uma grande qualidade assim como a lealdade, coragem não falta a você, a vingança e a sede por derramar o sangue de seu inimigo é grande, mas seu coração não me engana...  
- Se você pensar em me colocar em outra casa que não seja a que eu quero eu juro que te retalharei de uma forma que nem mesmo seu mestre poderá te reconstruir. - Sussurrou Sarah em tom gélido, o chapéu Seletor tremeu levemente.  
- Se é isso que você deseja. - Falou o chapéu seletor - Então será...  
Fazia alguns minutos que o chapéu seletor fora colocado na aluna nova, os alunos ficaram levemente curiosos ao verem o tremor no chapéu, mas esqueceram o assunto em seguida ao ouvirem o brado do chapéu seletor.  
- Grifinória. - A mesa vermelha e dourada fez o maior estardalhaço, eram assobios, palmas e gritarias para todo o lado, alguns garotos até estavam assoviando para a aluna nova, que andou de cabeça erguida até se sentar na mesa dos leões.  
Por algum motivo que não sabia explicar Harry ouvira a ameaça que a garota fizera ao chapéu, e ao invés de ficar preocupado com ela, ele estava curioso e impressionado.

Quando a seleção terminou, o diretor Alvo Dumbledore se levantou com os braços abertos e olhando para todos os alunos, parou momentaneamente quando seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos verdes de Harry, então falou.  
- Bem vindos os novos alunos à escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e faço um reforço as boas vindas para os velhos alunos. - Ele parou por um instante e logo falou. - Eu sei que vocês estão morrendo de fome. - Ele olhou para alguns alunos de relance que coraram. - E não vão querer ouvir um velho desmiolado falar. - ele parou e alguns alunos riram discretamente, já outros olhavam para o diretor de maneira enojada, ignorando os olhares Dumbledore voltou a falar – Tenham uma boa refeição e um bom apetite.  
Logo depois ele se sentou. Todos os alunos bateram palmas e deram vivas. A comida apareceu magicamente nas mesas fazendo os alunos do primeiro ano soltarem exclamações de surpresa, mas logo depois todos começaram a comer.  
Quando todos os pratos estavam vazios e as sobremesas já tinham acabado Dumbledore se levanta mais uma vez e chama a atenção dos alunos.  
- Eu sei que vocês não querem ouvir esse velho aqui falar, mas tenho que dar os avisos do começo do ano letivo. - Falou Dumbledore. - Em primeiro lugar nosso zelador, Argos Filch, pediu-me para falar que a lista dos objetos proibidos aumentou não sei para que numero, entre eles esta os produtos das Gemialidades Weasley. E também quero apresentar a vocês os nossos novos professores.  
Os alunos olharam para a mesa dos professores onde havia alguns rostos novos, todos os alunos os reconheciam, afinal os três viviam nas edições do Profeta Diário, eram grandes bruxos.  
- Começarei primeiro pelo novo Professor de Feitiços, que irá substituir o nosso inigualável Filius Flitwick. – Os alunos gelaram ao lembrarem-se do professor que fora morto na Irlanda, enquanto passava as férias, fora um ato que chocara muitos dentro e fora de Hogwarts. – O Professor Sirius Black. - Disse apontando para Sirius, um homem de olhos azuis da cor do céu que apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu, mas não fez menção de se levantar.  
O sorriso do maroto chamou a atenção de muitas garotas que já eram fã dele pelas batalhas que ele travava, os suspiros foram coletivos por todo o salão.  
- O segundo, nossa nova Professora de Poções, Lílian Potter. – O choque estampou-se no rosto de muitos alunos enquanto a bela mulher ruiva acenava e sorria para eles.  
Os gêmeos Potter olhavam para os pais ainda atordoados com a revelação de que eles iriam dar aulas em Hogwarts, embora estivessem um pouco felizes por saber que passariam mais tempo com os pais.  
- O Professor Snape, que lecionava a disciplina de Poções será o novo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas. – os aplausos dessa vez foram apenas para o lado verde e prata, que sorriam com orgulho. – E por último, mas não menos importante, nosso novo Professor de Duelo Mágico e de Duelo com Armas, Tiago Potter. - Todos bateram palmas para o professor que se levantou e curvou-se levemente e depois sentou, algumas garotas suspiraram e diziam. "Como ele e lindo". - Também gostaria de avisar que haverá um clube de duelos separado das aulas. - Muitos alunos pareceram contentes com isso, pois sabiam que apenas os alunos do quinto ano para cima iam ter aula de duelos. – Essas aulas também serão ministradas pelo Professor Potter. E mais uma coisa que tenho que falar, não só para os novos alunos, mas para alguns mais velhos, a floresta que faz parte dos terrenos da escola, como diz o nome, é PROIBIDA para qualquer estudante. Agora todos estão liberados.

Harry preparava-se para partir em direção a casa das serpentes quando reparou em uma movimentação suspeitas entre alguns alunos que ele conhecia e os professores, aparentemente estavam discutindo algo importante. Usando um dom que ele descobrira possuir, o moreno escondeu-se num canto escuro do salão e apurou os ouvidos, talvez pelo fato de sua forma animaga ser um lobo ele conseguisse ouvir longe sem estar transformado.  
Teve de fazer um pouco mais de esforço e então o som das vozes das pessoas preencheu seus ouvidos.  
- Como minha irmã pode simplesmente sumir do expresso? – a voz de Rony soou levemente desesperada, Harry sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso e rígido com o pânico que as palavras do ruivo causaram em si, Gina havia sumido?  
- Eu também não sei senhor Weasley, já mandei chamar seus pais e mandei os rastreadores de magia investigarem o trem. – respondeu Dumbledore, o diretor estava tenso e preocupado.  
- Alguém deve te-la raptado, mas por que fariam isso? – a voz de Samantha era desolada, mas Hugo era o que aparentava estar pior, não conseguia se perdoar por não ter percebido a ausência da ruiva assim que haviam saído do trem, era completamente inútil para alguém que achava que estava apaixonado pela ruiva.  
- Há vários motivos Srta. Potter. – Dumbledore respondeu com a voz calma tentando tranqüilizar os alunos.  
No canto do salão a mente de Harry fervia de ódio, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não de novo, ele não passara por tanta coisa para começar a perder os amigos logo em seu primeiro dia naquele novo mundo. Precisava de um nome, alguém de dentro devia te-la emboscado, tinha de ser alguém de Hogwarts, provavelmente um aluno. O moreno saiu de seus pensamentos sombrios e vingativos quando dois homens adentraram o salão de maneira apressada.  
- Encontramos vestígios de uma chave de portal no banheiro feminino do trem. – um dos homens adiantou-se e respondeu a questão que sabia que seria a primeira coisa que lhe perguntariam.  
- As câmeras trouxas do corredor captaram quem a raptou? – a voz de Lílian soou esperançosa e ao ver o assentimento do homem todos respiraram em alívio.  
- Foi um aluno. – os professores ficaram levemente inquietos, aquilo era muito ruim – Teodore Nott foi visto entrando logo depois da Senhorita Weasley e saindo em seguida.  
Aquilo era tudo que Harry precisava saber, não se preocupou em prestar mais atenção nas palavras que todos trocavam, tinha um assunto para resolver e chegaria em Nott antes dos professores e do diretor, não queria ninguém atrapalhando.  
A ruiva provavelmente havia sido mandada para um lugar bem longe de Hogwarts, por isso precisava ser persuasivo com o garoto, um sorriso feroz e sombrio preencheu o rosto do moreno, oh sim, Nott seria o seu instrumento de testes, iria testar alguns feitiços de tortura não letais no garoto.  
O maldito pagaria por tocar em alguém que ele considerava como uma irmã mais nova, e que os que estiverem envolvidos se cuidem por que ele estava chegando, por que Nott falaria, disso Harry não tinha dúvidas.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 - Resgate

- Foi um aluno. – os professores ficaram levemente inquietos, aquilo era muito ruim – Teodore Nott foi visto entrando logo depois da Senhorita Weasley e saindo em seguida.  
Rony Weasley rosnou um impropério de baixo calão contra o sonserino, Hugo não ficou por menos e xingou abertamente o garoto sem se preocupar com o fato de seus pais estarem presentes, Hermione, Luna, Neville e Samantha mantiveram-se em um silencio assombrado com o que tinham ouvido, simplesmente não podiam acreditar que um dos alunos de Hogwarts estava deliberadamente colaborando com o lado inimigo, é claro que sabiam que muitos pertenciam as trevas, mas imaginavam que eles terminariam os estudos antes de ingressar ativamente na ordem das trevas.  
Tiago foi o primeiro a sair dos pensamentos que corriam a mente de todos os presentes.  
- E agora, o que fazemos? – perguntou olhando para todos.  
- Como assim o que fazemos, vamos arrancar daquele desgraçado onde a minha irmã está. – Rony esbravejou virando-se para sair.  
- Não é tão simples assim Senhor Weasley. – a voz calma e serena de Dumbledore fez Rony estacar no lugar e dar meia volta voltando a encarar o diretor – O acordo de invulnerabilidade em Hogwarts foi quebrado, mas não podemos agir precipitadamente, devemos pensar bem no que fazer e como abordar o assunto com o senhor Nott, por que apesar do que fez ele ainda é um aluno de Hogwarts. – completou o diretor tentando fazer o garoto compreender o que ele queria.  
- Também temos que descobrir os motivos para ele ter feito isso. – Sirius interferiu na troca de olhares significativa que diretor e aluno trocavam.  
- Precisamos descobrir onde a Gina está, isso é mais importante. – a voz de Hugo soou dura e um pouco embargada.  
- Isso é verdade, é imprescindível descobrirmos o paradeiro da Senhorita Weasley o mais rápido possível. – Lílian concordou com o filho, em seguida olhou para Dumbledore e disse. – Temos de saber de alguma coisa para dizer a Molly e Arthur quando eles chegarem.  
O diretor concordou silenciosamente, olhou ao redor e percebeu que os rastreadores de magia estavam um pouco afastados, apenas aguardando as ordens que deveriam seguir. Depois de pensar por mais alguns segundos ordenou.  
- Encontrem e tragam o garoto Nott até minha sala. – disse Dumbledore, em seguida os rastreadores viraram-se e partiram em direção ao dormitório da sonserina. – Acho que seria melhor vocês irem para o salão comunal de vocês, seria mais sensato do que ficarem esperando por noticias que devem chegar apenas pela manha, depois que eu conversar com seus pais. – a ordem foi dita como uma sugestão, mas foi atendida imediatamente pelos jovens, que saíram em direção as portas do salão principal resmungando, mas sabiam que de nada adiantaria insistirem no assunto, seria apenas tempo perdido e dor de cabeça para eles.  
Luna rumou para o salão comunal da corvinal, enquanto os outros partiam em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória. Após passarem pelo quadro da mulher gorda eles sentaram-se em poltronas em frente a lareira, pois sabiam que não dormiriam tão cedo. Os jovens ficaram em um silencio sentido e doloroso durante muito tempo, quando resolveram subir para tomar um banho, pois já amanhecia, e eles precisavam ir para o salão principal para o café da manha.

Dumbledore já se encontrava em sua sala, chegara há meia hora e observava as pessoas que estavam ali com certa preocupação, estavam conversando sobre o seqüestro da menina Weasley por parte do menino Nott, enquanto esperavam a dupla de rastreadores encontrar o garoto, que seria forçado a beber veritasserum caso ele se negasse a colaborar com eles. Ali encontravam-se apenas a cúpula do Império da Luz, eram eles quem decidiam as principais estratégias de batalha, eram as pessoas em quem Dumbledore mais confiava.  
Os outros integrantes da sala eram Minerva, Severo Snape, Quin Shackebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Lílian e Tiago Potter, Alice e Frank Lomgbottom, e alguns outros membros importantes do Império da Luz, incluindo Moody, este último estava encostado em um canto da sala olhando impaciente para o lobisomem e o "vira-lata" que era como ele chamava Sirius.  
- Como demônios ele conseguiu tirá-la de dentro do expresso de Hogwarts? - perguntou Frank, afinal para ele o expresso tinha de ser tão seguro quanto Hogwarts era, e não entrava na cabeça dele que uma chave de portal tenha passado pelos detectores de magia presentes na estação 9 ½, poderia ter sido seu filho pensou Frank revoltado.  
- Acreditamos que o menino Nott usou uma chave de portal modificada para ser ativada ao toque de uma pessoa, provavelmente a recebeu de alguém, já que dificilmente ele poderia conjurar uma. - Falou Lupin em tom cauteloso, a segurança do trem havia falhado e eles suspeitavam de um traidor que houvesse facilitado para o garoto conseguir embarcar no trem portando um objeto enfeitiçado.  
- Mas que... – Moody estava esbravejando quando fora interrompido por batidas pesadas na porta, Dumbledore finalmente se mexera o que fez todos ficarem apreensivos, ele fez um aceno com as mãos e as portas se abriram.  
Dois homens adentraram a porta da sala do diretor e ambos pareciam preocupados. Frank reconheceu-os imediatamente. O mais alto e encorpado, com olhos azuis e cabelos loiros era Lockman, um veterano dos aurores que havia passado a trabalhar como rastreador quando eles abriram a seção. O outro, um pouco mais baixo e magro que Lockman, mas tão encorpado quanto possuía os cabelos negros e curtos, em estilo militar, os olhos castanhos e o rosto oval eram destaque dele, Ted era muito respeitado entre todos os departamentos, embora houvesse ingressado a pouco tempo.  
Reparando na falta que fazia a terceira pessoa que deveria estar com eles Dumbledore imediatamente se pôs de pé, suas feições ficando ainda mais preocupadas do que antes.  
- O que aconteceu, onde está o menino Nott? – a voz calma e serena contrastava com o semblante carregado e pesado do velho diretor.  
- Bem... – exitou Lockman, sem saber como exatamente eles contariam o que haviam descoberto em suas buscas pelo garoto.  
- Diga logo homem. – resmungou Frank impaciente.  
- O menino Nott desapareceu. – Lockman despejou de uma vez, se era assim que eles queriam por ele tudo bem.  
- Como assim desapareceu? – perguntou Tonks com a voz literalmente chocada – Ele também foi seqüestrado ou o que?  
- Ele não foi seqüestrado, simplesmente a energia dele estava em um minuto no dormitório sonserino e no segundo seguinte simplesmente desapareceu como se houvesse aparatado. – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Ted.  
- Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts. – Lílian disse automaticamente.  
- Eu sei Sra. Potter, mas foi o que percebemos. Não se pode esconder a magia vital de alguém, não sem ser um bruxo muito poderoso. – Lockman explicou – O que aconteceu foi que a energia dele desapareceu do lugar onde estava. A única explicação plausível é que ele saiu de Hogwarts, talvez por outra chave de portal, quem sabe.  
- Pode ser. – Dumbledore murmurou pensativo, as coisas não poderiam ficar piores, precisava investigar aquilo imediatamente, e precisaria ver alguns informantes também. – Tudo bem, obrigado a todos, vamos encerrar por agora. Quero que cada um se esforce procurando por qualquer informação pelos meios que estão disponíveis.  
Depois disso um a um eles foram saindo da sala do diretor e cada um rumou para um destino diferente.

Harry atravessava os corredores do castelo em direção a masmorra sonserina com os pensamentos a mil, pensamentos onde ele retalhava de maneira lenta e cruel o maldito desgraçado que tinha ousado machucar alguém que ele considerava uma irmã.  
Ele andava por corredores escuros e de aparência sombria, mas não prestava atenção em praticamente nada, andava no automático, o caminho estava em sua cabeça e tudo que ele precisava era seguir seus instintos. Após atravessar um corredor mal iluminado e úmido parou ao lado de uma estatua de aparência cadavérica e quando falou a senha sua voz saiu como o rosnado de uma besta sedenta por sangue.  
- Dinastia de Sangue. – então uma porta de pedra escondida na parede deslizou dando passagem ao moreno que simplesmente entrou.  
A sala comunal sonserina estava como o moreno se lembrava, o mesmo aposento comprido e subterrâneo com paredes de pedra rústica, de cujo teto pendiam correntes com luzes redondas e esverdeadas. Na lareira um fogo quente e levemente aconchegante ardia em fogo brando, a lareira era encimada por um console de madeira polida e esculpida, próximo a lareira eram perceptível a silhueta de diversos alunos da Sonserina em cadeiras de espaldar alto.  
O moreno olhou em volta e viu a presença de Draco Malfoy olhando para ele de maneira insistente, mas ele não ligou, não tinha tempo para pensar no loiro. Vendo que seu alvo não se encontrava no salão comunal sonserino, o moreno andou em direção ao dormitório masculino. Quem estava observando o moreno atentamente poderia atestar que ele não andava, e sim deslizava, com passos de um felino cercando sua presa, um leve estremecimento passou por todos seguidos de uma estranha brisa gélida que arrepiou a nuca dos estudantes da sonserina.  
Indiferente ao olhar intrigado dos sonserinos Harry adentrou o dormitório do sétimo ano onde ele também dormiria e rapidamente avistou a figura de Nott. Era um garoto mirrado, devia ter no máximo um metro e sessenta de altura, também era magro e não possuía um grande físico, o moreno até poderia sentir piedade pelo garoto em outras circunstancias, mas agora não. Agora era hora de brincar.  
Nott percebeu a chegada de Harry, ambos estavam sozinhos no dormitório, o garoto chegou a esboçar um sorriso de cumprimento ao recém chegado, mas não conseguiu abrir a boca, pois fora esmurrado pelo moreno de olhos verdes, o garoto caiu de borco no chão cuspindo sangue. Levantou-se cambaleante e olhou para seu agressor com um olhar assombrado e cheio de medo.  
- O que você pensa... – mas ele não completou a frase, pois mais uma vez levara um soco, desta vez na barriga, fazendo com que ele caísse de joelhos no chão e com ambas as mãos pressionando firmemente a boca do estomago.  
Harry aproximou-se lentamente do garoto, enquanto tentava se controlar para não mata-lo antes de descobrir as informações que ele precisava. Pegou o sonserino pela gola do pijama que ele já havia vestido e levantou-o no ar, ignorando o olhar de puro horror e choque no rosto do garoto, possivelmente nunca imaginara que seria agredido em seu próprio dormitório, mas Harry não pretendia se demorar muito na escola, podia sentir a aproximação dos tais rastreadores, buscavam a energia de Nott e Harry não deixaria que eles o encontrassem, não antes que ele obtivesse a informação de pra onde ele tinha mandado a ruiva.  
Uma onda de chamas negras envolveu Harry e consequentemente Nott, que era segurado pelo mesmo, o sonserino ficou ainda mais apavorado ao perceber as chamas que os envolviam em seguida ele perdeu os sentidos quando tudo girou.  
Eles apareceram em uma floresta de aparência sombria, a mata era fechada e não se via praticamente nada acima e nem a volta, mas o moreno de olhos verdes não se importou com o fato, tinha algo muito importante com o que tratar. Nem mesmo preocupou-se com o fato de que havia aparatado em Hogwarts, é claro, uma aparatação diferente da que ele estava acostumado, mas não deixava de ser um meio de se tele-transportar.  
Virou para o garoto que estava inconsciente no chão, Harry riu debochado, ele não agüentara a pressão de se aparatar, que tipo de bruxo medíocre era ele. Sacou sua varinha, reparando apenas nesse momento em sua aparência, não era a varinha que acostumara-se a usar em Hogwarts, que ele sabia ser de azevinho e pena de fênix. Essa varinha era negra como a noite, e em sua cabeça surgiu como água cristalina, sua varinha era feita de Araucária enegrecida, um fio da crina de um pelo de unicórnio negro enrolado com um fio de corda de coração de dragão banhado em veneno de basilisco.  
Uma mistura de pelo de unicórnio, corda de coração de dragão e veneno de basilisco... Pensou o moreno. A pureza do unicórnio, mesmo sendo um unicórnio negro, a resistência de um dragão e poder do basilisco, todos reunidos em um único canalizador mágico, isso sim era perfeição. Saudou Harry.  
Quase no mesmo instante em que o moreno segurou a varinha uma densa fumaça negra espiralou em volta de Harry, formando uma espécie de aura ao redor de Harry, fagulhas negras e prateadas disparavam da ponta da varinha como que reconhecendo e parabenizando seu novo dono.  
Harry sorriu, estava satisfeito com sua nova varinha, então um leve gemido chamou sua atenção. Olhando para o garoto que com dificuldade acordava, Harry resolveu dar uma pequena ajudinha para ele. Levantou a varinha e disparou um jato de água gelada em cima do garoto, que levantou de um pulo praguejando blasfêmias. Em seguida Harry levantou a varinha e disparou.  
- Elektrus. – um jato amarelado partiu de sua varinha e atingiu o garoto que imediatamente caiu no chão se contorcendo e gemendo parecendo que estava sob o efeito de uma maldição cruciatus.  
Harry manteve o feitiço por cerca de um minuto e em seguida cessou-o, então aproximou-se dele, quando seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros de distancia do agonizante garoto, ele sussurrou em um tom baixo e ameaçador.  
- Vou ser bem claro Nott, irei perguntar uma coisa e você tem duas opções. – o moreno pausou e então um sorriso apareceu em seu semblante, uma espécie de sorriso "amigo" – Na primeira opção você me diz pra onde mandou a Gina e eu te mato de forma rápida e indolor. – mais uma leve pausa e então um sorriso sádico e demoníaco surgiu na face do moreno – Já na segunda opção você se recusa a me dizer e então eu serei obrigado a usar, digamos, dos meios necessários para que eu possa fazer você falar, e então te mato de maneira lenta e dolorosa. Então qual é a sua opção.  
O garoto tinha os olhos arregalados de medo, enquanto pensava na resposta que daria, em seguida ele negou com a cabeça.  
- Onde ela está? – perguntou Harry num tom mortal a Nott.  
- Não vou dizer Potter. – balbuciou o garoto, então ele sentiu todo seu corpo ser prensado ao chão com força, sentiu uma dor imensa no peito e no estomago, para logo em seguida cuspir sangue, os olhos dele demonstravam choque e surpresa, não vira quando o moreno se movera.  
Vendo que o garoto continuava se recusando a falar Harry o agarrou pelos cabelos, em seguida murmurou apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir.  
- Vamos passear.  
Harry arrastava o garoto pela floresta como se a conhecesse como a palma de sua mão, não se preocupava para que lado ia, apenas sabia onde estava indo. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada com Harry ainda segurando o moreno pelos cabelos, eles chegaram a uma pequena clareira que dava acesso a um desfiladeiro. O garoto se debatia com força tentando se livrar das mãos de Harry, mas não conseguia por que Harry segurava firmemente.  
Com um movimento Harry o jogou ao chão, onde o garoto rolou por alguns metros parando apenas a beira do enorme desfiladeiro.  
- Onde ela está? – perguntou mais uma vez Harry, sua voz soava impaciente agora, estava claramente com pressa de conseguir a informação.  
- Se eu contar estarei morto pela manha. – respondeu o garoto em tom choroso, as lagrimas escapavam pelos olhos do mesmo que nem se dignava a esconde-las.  
- Se você não contar eu vou te retalhar de tal maneira que você irá desejar estar morto. – falou Harry levantando novamente a varinha e apontando em direção ao rapaz.  
- Não, por favor, espere. – o garoto praticamente suplicou.  
- Vai me dizer? – perguntou Harry mais uma vez, sua paciência já se esgotara e a varinha estava firmemente empunhada em sua mão direita, e fervia de vontade de estraçalha-lo.  
- Não posso. – choramingou o garoto.  
Harry não falou novamente, apenas direcionou a varinha para o peito do garoto, em seguida Harry pronunciou a maldição da dor, a raiva e frustração que ele sentia carregaram a maldição tornado-a mais potente e mais mortal. O garoto gritou de dor, era muito pior do que qualquer coisa que já havia sentido em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo as maldições cruciatus que recebia em seu treinamento de comensal chegavam perto do poder contido na maldição do Potter, soube naquele momento que estava ferrado, sua morte era certa.  
Harry manteve a maldição ate que os gritos de dor do garoto diminuíram de intensidade, depois de verificar que ele estava bem Harry elevou a varinha e usou um potente feitiço de corte, que perfurou o ombro esquerdo de Nott, que urrou de dor. Harry continuou direcionando os golpes, sempre em pontos onde ele sabia que não eram vitais para a sobrevivência de um ser humano. O garoto sentia dores horríveis e já não agüentava mais, sentia seu corpo ser perfurado pelos feitiços do Potter, eram dores piores que as da maldição cruciatus. Aquele não era o Potter que ele conhecia, não mesmo, aquele ser não demonstrava nada em seu rosto, nenhum sentimento, apenas determinação.  
- Tudo bem. – implorou com a voz fraca. – Eu conto onde a Weasley está. – a voz dele mal passava de um sussurro. – A chave de portal a levaria para a sede dos comensais na Austrália. Ela seria mantida prisioneira em uma mansão ao norte de Sidney até a chegada do Lorde amanhã a tarde. - Disse em um fio de voz, o sangue escorria abundantemente dele.  
Harry trouxe o garoto para mais perto de si e olhou bem dentro dos olhos do mesmo, sua Legilimência destruiu todas as barreiras mentais que o garoto possuía, em seguida vasculhou a mente dele procurando por outras informações úteis a si, quando terminou Nott estava com a boca levemente aberta e um ar levemente abobado, aquele era o efeito de uma invasão sem cuidados em uma mente, ponderou o moreno de olhos verdes. Em seguida agarrou ele pelas vestes e sem nenhum esforço o jogou no ar, na direção do desfiladeiro.  
- Avada Kedavra. – gritou o moreno.  
A maldição da morte irrompeu de sua varinha, um raio esverdeado muito brilhante, que Harry sabia ser mais potente e mais poderoso que a ultima vez que conjurara o mesmo feitiço ao matar um comensal na batalha que ele perdera para Voldemort.  
- Não preciso mais de você. – Harry disse enquanto observava o corpo sem vida de Nott formar um leve arco enquanto caía em direção ao fundo do desfiladeiro, onde o moreno esperava que ficasse por um longo tempo. Em seguida desapareceu em um enorme redemoinho de chamas negras que cobriram todo o corpo do moreno.

Harry surgiu na costa litorânea da cidade de Brisbaine ao norte de Sydney, atrás de si uma imensidão de água revelava o Oceano Pacífico em seu esplendor, era o local que Nott falara, a mansão ficava a aproximadamente dois quilômetros a oeste de onde estava.  
Era aproximadamente meia noite, a chuva estava forte e a escuridão da noite engolia tudo ao redor, os relâmpagos eram a única fonte de luz visível, o que dava um ar assustador a região, mas Harry não estava nem um pouco incomodado com o clima ou a aparência do lugar, muito pelo contrário, achava propicio aquele clima tempestuoso, parecia que refletia como estava seu interior, fervendo de raiva e com sede de sangue.  
Preferiu andar o restante do caminho para poder avaliar o território inimigo, a região era vasta em plantas de todos os tipos, por cerca de dez minutos ele andou apenas tendo como visão plantas e terra, até que avistou ela ao longe. A mansão erguia-se imponente através das enormes arvores que a circundavam, era simplesmente enorme.  
Havia guardas e sentinelas por todos os lados, guardas estes que não passavam de alguns comensais, espalhados por cantos específicos da mansão, havia uma espécie de porteiro na entrada, era também o único que não vestia roupas tradicionais de comensal da morte. No momento em perceberam a aproximação de Harry os comensais se colocaram em alerta e logo depois uma espécie de patrulha com cinco comensais apareceu a sua frente marchando enquanto olhavam para o moreno de forma superior e com nojo.  
- Quem é você e como ousa adentrar uma propriedade do Lorde sem ser convidado? – perguntou um dos comensais, o que parecia ser o líder daquele pequeno grupo.  
Harry não ligou, estava analisando a mansão, já localizara Gina, estava nas masmorras, parecia bem e estava sozinha, o moreno então lançou um feitiço ao redor da mansão que impedia qualquer um que tentasse fugir de sair, ninguém entraria e ninguém sairia.  
Em seguida o moreno agiu rápido, o primeiro comensal foi atingido por chamas negras e caiu berrando loucamente de dor, pó engraçado era que ele não queimava, apenas gritava. Quando os outros comensais se viraram para sacar a varinha contra o moreno já era tarde demais, pois o moreno estava bem a frente deles, acertando em seguida um potente soco no rosto de um deles que caiu com o pescoço virado tamanho a força do golpe, outro comensal chegou a levantar a varinha antes de ser atingido no estomago por um chute que o moreno desferiu de maneira violenta, fazendo o pobre comensal voar literalmente e chocar-se na parede da mansão.  
Logo depois desviou de um feitiço lançado praticamente a queima roupa por outro comensal, para logo em seguida agarrar o comensal pelo pulso e torcer fazendo um estralo mostrando claramente que seu pulso estava quebrado, sendo logo em seguida acertado por um feitiço não-verbal do moreno de olhos verdes que rasgou seu peito de fora a fora, o comensal estava morto antes mesmo de cair no chão.  
O ultimo comensal do grupo ainda tentou se virar e fugir, mas recebeu um golpe nas costelas que o fez cambalear para frente e cair de joelhos, em seguida foi içado no ar pelas mãos de Harry que agarravam seu pescoço, o comensal não teve nem tempo de gritar, pois seu pescoço estava quebrado no momento seguinte.  
Quando virou-se para a entrada da mansão o moreno percebeu que o porteiro havia desaparecido e a porta da mesma estava entreaberta, provavelmente fora se esconder, o covarde. Adentrou a mansão sem nenhum receio, e ver as grandes paredes do mais puro mármore negro e brilhante, os detalhes em ouro, rubis, esmeraldas e diamantes davam um grande realce a parte interior da mansão, havia grandes estatuas de felinos ao redor das escadarias que davam acesso ao piso superior, mas aquilo não interessava a ele.  
Vozes alteradas eram ouvidas dos andares inferiores e também dos superiores, mas Harry não ligou para nada disso, pois em seguida uma voz autoritária se fez presente.  
- Quem entre os mortais ousa profanar a casa de meu senhor Voldemort? – O homem praticamente urrou, Harry olhou para ele, nunca o vira antes em sua vida, possuía os cabelos loiros em estilo militar, era um pouco mais alto que si, os olhos azuis da cor do céu que transmitiam insanidade talvez até maior da que ele vira em Voldemort, o poder dele era grande, daria para brincar, pensou Harry com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.  
Mas com a pergunta do homem Harry ficou levemente intrigado, afinal ele era a cara de seu pai, qualquer um o reconheceria, e foi só então que o moreno percebeu que estava vestindo um capuz que ocultava seu rosto, ficou tão surpreendido que ficou sem voz por um milésimo de segundo, antes de perceber que realmente ele não queria ser reconhecido. Não havia explicação para esse fato, a não ser que seu poder reagia de modo instintivo a suas vontades, talvez fosse isso, mas no momento ele tinha assunto pendentes.  
Como não queria revelar sua identidade, pelo menos não ainda, ele pensou em um nome que botasse medo nos comensais, era realmente isso que ele queria, fazer todos eles tremerem apenas ao ouvir seu nome como Voldemort fazia. Então lembrou-se daquilo que Voldemort mais temia, sua própria morte, foi como se uma luz surgisse em sua cabeça, então um sorriso sinistro perpassou por seus lábios.  
- Eu sou o portador da morte. – quando Harry falou isso, foi como se um frio houvesse passado por todos os comensais presentes, então o homem viu uma sombra atrás do moreno, era como se fosse um anjo de asa negras com uma foice em sua mão, abriu a boca em espanto, simplesmente não podia ser aquilo que ele pensara, era insano demais.  
- Você morrerá. – disse o homem para o mascarado, ignorando o que ele vira – Eu sou Darius, um dos generais do Lorde Negro, comensais, metem esse desgraçado que ousa profanar a morada de nosso senhor.  
- Avada Kedavra. – a voz de alguém soou a direita do moreno, o jato de luz verde foi rapidamente na direção de Harry, o clarão se espalhou por todos os lados da mansão e quando passou todos puderam ver o mesmo moreno de pé, como se não houvesse acontecido nada demais, a seus pés o corpo sem vida de um comensal mostrava que o estranho o usara como um escudo.  
O silencio que se seguiu foi sepulcral, mas foi quebrado pelo grito de alguém lançando mais um feitiço no moreno, que desviou habilmente, em seguida apontou a varinha para o mesmo comensal que tentara atingi-lo e murmurou de forma letal.  
- Avada Kedavra. – a voz saíra fria e sem vida, era como se ele proclamasse a própria morte, o homem nem teve tempo de reagir e foi atingido pelo forte clarão verde que o lançou contra a parede da mansão que rachou de fora a fora, mostrando a força e intensidade do feitiço.  
A seguir uma verdadeira chuva de feitiços disparou em direção ao moreno, todos tentando acerta-lo que começou a revidar os feitiços, ele desviava de alguns, mas não iria cair, não naquele dia e não sem antes resgatar Gina. Então Harry concentrou suas forças e começou a disparar feitiços negros de grande impacto, os comensais eram muito, e pareciam brotar.  
Minutos depois e Harry já derrotara dezenas de comensais, os corpos dos mesmos estavam espalhados pelo chão e por todos os lados, o moreno já perdera a conta de quantos inimigos abatera, mas sabia que ainda não eram o bastante, ele estava coberto de sangue inimigo, o sobretudo que usava estava repleto de cortes, visto que ele não podia desviar de todos os feitiços e dava prioridade apenas aqueles que eram letais, os comensais ainda restantes afastaram-se do moreno com medo, viu que foi cercado pelos mesmos, mas não ligou muito, então uma risada fria e sarcástica desviou sua atenção do duelo que travava com os comensais.  
A presença sanguinária de Darius tomou o lugar, aparentemente ele queria lutar, os comensais pareceram ter suas forças renovadas pelo ato do líder deles. Harry ignorou, se aquele desgraçado queria lutar, então Harry lutaria, já estava cansado de brincar com aqueles seres patéticos. Deixou sua mágica deslizar por seu corpo e fez com que todos sentissem sua presença.  
Uma nova presença preencheu a mansão, era a mesma presença que eles haviam sentido mais cedo e que tanto haviam temido, era selvagem, raivosa e com certeza não era humana.  
- Você vai morrer. – urrou Darius apontando uma varinha esbranquiçada para Harry, que apenas ergueu seu rosto para encara-lo e por um momento Darius jurou ver olhos negros e selvagens brilharem por dentro do capuz.  
- Eu já morri uma vez desgraçado. – a voz de Harry deslizou pelo lugar como o sussurro de uma besta.  
A seguir ambos partiram para a luta e a troca de feitiços foi brutal e selvagem, uma luta extraordinária e que os poucos comensais que sobreviveriam a descreveriam como a maior demonstração de magia que já haviam visto. Ambos os oponentes usavam feitiços negros e poderosos, com a única diferença que o estranho defendia os feitiços facilmente enquanto Darius tinha enorme dificuldade e ainda era acertado por outros diversos feitiços diferentes. Completamente amedrontado ele gritou.  
- Você não é humano. – nunca perdera um duelo desde que se aliara a Voldemort, estava completamente transtornado – Você é Azrael, o próprio anjo da morte, o Anjo Vingador.  
Logo depois o homem a quem Darius chamou de Azrael e que ficaria gravado na mente dos comensais sobreviventes como o portador da morte fez um rápido aceno com a mão direita e Darius foi arremessado violentamente contra uma coluna que rachou com a força do impacto. O moreno aproximou-se dele e sussurrou em tom mortal.  
- Então grite meu nome quando chegar ao inferno, eu quero que todos os demônios conheçam aquele que eles enfrentarão no dia em que eu morrer. – Darius tremeu fortemente ao ouvir tal sentença, em seguida berrou com todas as suas forças ao sentir seus ossos sendo esmagados por uma força invisível, em seguida estacas apareceram do nada, e foram arremessadas contra seu corpo pelo estranho.  
Harry observou por alguns segundos o corpo sem vida de Darius, ele até que fora uma leve distração. Virou-se para observar os comensais ainda vivos, depois de cancelar o feitiço que protegia a mansão ele simplesmente virou as costas em direção as escadas que dariam as masmorras e falou.  
- Saiam enquanto eu ainda estou misericordioso. – os comensais sobreviventes nem sequer titubearam e aparataram dali para bem longe.

Simon Dier era um comensal a mais de vinte anos, tinha se aliado poucos anos antes da queda de seu mestre, como outros tantos ele se escondeu aguardando um dia poder estar ao lado de seu mestre novamente, mas a cada ano sua esperança parecia se esvair, e quando finalmente sentiu a marca queimar novamente não pensou duas vezes, correu para os braços do lorde para mais uma vez servi-lo.  
Agora ele estava ali, guardando uma prisioneira importante para seu mestre, enquanto ouvia os sons da terrível batalha que acontecia no térreo da mansão. Quando ouviu passos deslizando pelas escadarias ele pôs-se de pé imediatamente.  
- Quem esta aí? Responda ou vai morrer. – Ele aponta sua varinha na direção das escada, mas mesmo assim não ouve resposta, lança vários feitiços estuporantes e explosivos na área, as paredes ficaram levemente enegrecidas e pedaços de mármores estavam jogados no chão, mas não havia ninguém ali, aproximou-se lentamente e de sua varinha um feixe de luz surgiu iluminando parte do local.  
Simon nem teve tempo de piscar antes de ser atingido por uma maldição da morte certeira, seu corpo sem vida ficou estirado no chão.  
Harry deslizou por corredor longo com varias portas de ferro a uma distancia de dois metros de cada. O moreno começa a abrir as portas, que revelavam crianças e mulheres com pequenos pedaços do que poderiam se chamar roupas, muitos machucados pelo corpo, e os olhares de medo e pavor nos olhos.  
Harry abria as portas rapidamente, não perdia mais tempo olhando quem se encontrava lá dentro, apenas falava que ele os tiraria dali.  
De repente o moreno chega em uma das últimas portas, onde ele sabia que a ruiva estava, nem parou pra pensar e explodiu a porta com um poderoso feitiço. Dentro da sela uma figura ruiva estava encolhida contra a parede, ela tremia levemente. Harry aproximou-se lentamente tentando não assusta-la, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e sussurrou com a voz baixa e calma.  
- Gina. – a voz saiu carinhosa e tranqüila – Eu vim te tirar daqui.  
A ruiva ergueu os belos olhos castanhos para a figura do estranho que adentrara a sela na qual ela fora jogada poucas horas antes, deparando-se com um estranho vestindo um sobretudo negro e um capuz também negro que cobria seu rosto, por algum motivo que ela desconhecia a ruiva confiou totalmente naquele estranho, de alguma maneira sabia que ele a ajudaria e não lhe faria nenhum mal.  
Harry a pegou no colo e tirou da sela, seguindo logo depois para fora. Subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao salão onde ele matara dezenas de comensais, e logo depois saiu para fora, onde encontrou as pessoas que ele soltara das sela, todas com olhares estranhos no rosto.  
Harry percebeu que não tinha para onde leva-los e não podia simplesmente deixar eles ali onde ficariam a mercê de Voldemort e seus comensais, então uma idéia louca e completamente descabida surgiu em sua mente, mas cabia perfeitamente com sua situação.  
Fechou os olhos e concentrou seu poder de uma maneira que nunca fizera antes, forçou até o limite, para fazer o que ele queria seria necessário muita magia. Segundos depois dez figuras encapuzadas apareceram ao seu redor, surgindo do nada, como se houvessem aparatado para aquele local, mas na verdade eles haviam surgido da energia do moreno, eram seus clones e cada um possuía parte de seu poder. Virou-se para eles e ordenou.  
- Quero que dois de vocês fiquem aqui e arrumem esse lugar, destruam essa mansão horrorosa e montem um grande acampamento para essas pessoas poderem viver. – a voz dele soou imponente e autoritária – O resto de vocês vai caçar cada comensal que ainda estiver por essa região, depois dessa cidade e então de toda a Austrália. – eles concordaram prontamente. – Coloquem proteções ao redor desse local e depois vão expandindo conforme o território que vocês forem limpando dos comensais. Aqui começa a resistência contra Voldemort. Aqui se inicia uma nova era.  
Os dez seres encapuzados se movimentaram para obedecer as ordens de Harry, enquanto as pessoas ainda olhavam para ele perplexas com o que tinham ouvido, vendo essas reações o moreno falou para ele.  
- Vocês podem ficar aqui, onde estarão seguros. Dividam-se em grupos, aqueles que sabem cuidar de ferimentos ou qualquer variação para cura serão os responsáveis por nosso hospital, assim como aqueles que forem capacitados para lutar receberão um treinamento de batalha e de combate, meus instrutores estão encarregados disso. – o moreno apontou para duas figuras que estavam destruindo a mansão.  
Em seguida Harry virou-se e desapareceu em um redemoinho de chamas negras para a surpresa das pessoas em volta. O moreno reapareceu próximo ao castelo de Hogwarts, agora tinha de pensar em uma maneira de entregar a ruiva aos cuidados da escola sem ser reconhecido, estava pensando em uma maneira quando a voz da ruiva penetrou em seus ouvidos, mas não foi o que mais o chocara e sim que ele podia distinguir claramente a ruiva dizer seu nome e para provar que ele não estava ouvindo coisas a ruiva o chamou novamente.  
- Harry. – a voz dela soou levemente rouca, mas isso era o de menos, ele fora descoberto.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 – Repercussão **

Harry ainda segurava Gina nos braços se perguntando como demônios a garota sabia quem ele era, afinal estava usando uma mascara sobre o rosto. Simplesmente não entrava na mente dele que ela sabia que se tratava dele, e percebera claramente que ela não estava delirando, muito pelo contrário, a garota parecia firme e decidida, como se tivesse certeza do fato. Ele deve ter apertado levemente os braços em volta da menina, porque involuntariamente a garota soltou um gemido dolorido despertando o moreno de seus devaneios. Olhou para a garota demoradamente antes de solta-la devagar a sua frente, a ruiva cambaleou um pouco, mas pôs-se de pé imediatamente, erguendo os belos olhos castanhos para olhar para si cheia de si.  
- Do que me chamou? – perguntou Harry apenas para disfarçar e ter certeza de que ela o reconhecera mesmo.  
- O chamei de Harry, por que esse é o seu nome. Você é Harry Potter, irmão de Hugo e Samantha. – ela respondeu de maneira clara e firme, como se tivesse certeza absoluta do que falava. – Eu posso sentir que é você, então não adianta negar.  
Harry apenas continuou olhando para ela, sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou o que pensar sobre a convicção dela, embora soubesse muito bem a resposta para o motivo de ela ter aquele estranho poder de sentir sua presença. Balançou a cabeça suspirando, não tinha planejado uma complicação dessas, precisava de uma saída rápida, ninguém devia saber sobre ele, pelo menos não ainda, ele precisava deixar algumas coisas prontas antes de se revelar.  
- Certo, pode me dizer como consegue saber quem eu sou? – ele perguntou enquanto ordenava seus pensamentos para o que ele pensara em fazer, sim, talvez desse certo, a ruiva tinha apenas que colaborar e então ele poderia continuar agindo nas sombras e finalmente começaria a por seu plano de treinamento em pratica, dessa vez ele treinaria os amigos para que eles fossem capazes de derrotar até mesmo deuses, pensou com um rosnado.  
- Bem, eu não sei explicar. – começou a ruiva olhando incerta para o moreno que apenas a incentivou com o olhar – Eu apenas sinto uma coisa boa quando estou perto de você, é um sentimento de proteção, como se eu soubesse que você me protegeria acima de qualquer coisa, e também eu sinto uma conexão entre nós dois, como se estivéssemos de alguma maneira ligados, mas não de maneira romântica, é como se você de alguma forma fosse meu irmão gêmeo. – explicou Gina rapidamente – Eu sei que parece loucura, mas...  
- Não parece loucura. – cortou-a Harry olhando para ela com a cabeça levemente tombada para a direita – Eu sei o que você quer dizer.  
- Quer dizer que você também sente essa conexão que existe entre nós? – perguntou ela esperançosa de que finalmente entenderia o que aquilo queria dizer.  
- Sim. – respondeu o moreno de forma pensativa. – Você sente essa ligação de irmão comigo, porque de fato somos irmãos. – explicou Harry e ao ver a expressão chocada dela acrescentou rapidamente – Não irmãos de sangue, mas irmãos de alma.  
Gina olhou para o moreno que ainda estava com o sobretudo e o capuz que escondiam seu rosto, mas ela não se importou com aquilo, era como se ela pudesse ver e sentir o rosto dele, pensou na resposta dele, irmãos de alma, será que era mesmo possível eles serem irmãos de alma, embora não soubesse o que aquilo queria dizer, estava muito curiosa.  
- O que exatamente significa o fato de sermos irmãos de alma? – perguntou Gina para ele, queria entender o que aquilo queria dizer e sabia que ele teria a resposta para sua pergunta.  
- O fato de sermos irmãos de alma, quer dizer que estamos ligados desde o dia em que nascemos, é muito raro de acontecer algo assim entre bruxos ou trouxas. Eu não sei exatamente como ocorre essa ligação, apenas acontece, em toda a historia existiram apenas dois seres que podem dizer que foram irmãos de almas, e ambos acabaram tendo um relacionamento um tanto estranho. – explicou Harry tentando ser o mais claro possível – Eles acabaram se casando e foram de certa forma felizes em seu relacionamento, mas o amor que existia entre eles era fraternal e de amizade. O casamento deu certo, mas eles eram almas iguais que se uniam, eram o mesmo lado de uma moeda por assim dizer. Também foram grandes magos em seu tempo, embora naquela época o mundo era muito primitivo e eles não ficaram conhecidos.  
- O que aconteceu com eles? – perguntou Gina olhando para Harry de maneira estranha, o moreno tinha um pressentimento de onde estavam os pensamentos loucos da ruiva.  
- Foram felizes, Gina. Tiveram uma vida pacifica, não havia paixão avassaladora no casamento de ambos, mas naquela época as pessoas não procuravam o amor como hoje em dia. Nos tempos remotos as mulheres casavam-se com os mais fortes, com aqueles que pudessem protege-las dos perigos e pudessem colocar alimento na mesa, esse era o pensamento naquela era, mas isso já faz muitos séculos, nem sequer existem dados históricos sobre eles, embora eu acredite que eles tenham sido mais poderosos que Merlin.  
Gina arregalou os belos olhos castanhos com a fala de Harry, afinal Merlin era uma lenda no mundo bruxo, muitos diziam que Voldemort já tinha superado os poderes de Merlin, uma vez que claramente o Lorde Negro estava maiôs poderoso que Dumbledore, e o moreno dizia calmamente com aquela voz mansa e fria que haviam existido pessoas mais poderosas que ele.  
- Isso significa que... – Gina começou perguntando, mas foi interrompido por Harry que já havia adivinhado o que ela perguntaria.  
- Sim ruiva, significa que se resolvêssemos nos casar, provavelmente seriamos felizes. – disse o moreno calmamente, então completou maliciosamente – E embora a idéia seja muito tentadora, eu acredito que a senhorita esteja apaixonada por um outro Potter ou estou enganado? – a pergunta saiu divertida e Gina enrubesceu.  
- O que quer dizer? – perguntou tentando disfarçar, como ele sabia, Merlin e ela havia imaginado que conseguira enganar a todos. Percebeu apenas pela postura que ele não se deixara enganar pelo seu tom descrente de voz, então suspirou derrotada. – Está bem, eu confesso. Estou completamente apaixonada por um Potter. Satisfeito? – perguntou um pouco brava.  
- Na verdade sim. – respondeu zombeteiro. De repente ficou serio novamente e comentou – Agora precisamos discutir o que vamos fazer com a sua pequena descoberta.  
- Como assim? – perguntou Gina olhando de maneira inquisidora para ele – Não está pensando em obliviar minha memória está?  
- Eu não faria isso com você Gina. – disse Harry sinceramente, embora a idéia tenha passado pela mente dele varias vezes, aquilo resolveria a questão rapidamente – Eu pensei em uma coisa, por que eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu salvei você, pelo menos ainda não.  
- Por que? – perguntou Gina com a sobrancelha arqueada – Você me salvou, isso mostraria a todos que você não está do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. – completou a ruiva como se fosse obvio.  
- Sim, isso me daria alguns pontos e me ajudaria bastante a eliminar um pouco da minha fama negativa. – comentou Harry sem se importar realmente com aquilo – Mas eu não quero que saibam que fui eu que fiz aquilo na Austrália. – vendo o semblante interrogativo dela o moreno explicou calmamente o que acontecera depois que ela fora seqüestrada, contou como descobrira o paradeiro dela, apenas deixando de lado algumas coisas que ele fizera, como a pequenas tortura em Nott e a violência com que matara os comensais que estavam na mansão. – Já esta quase amanhecendo e as noticias correm rapidamente, em breve eu terei controle completo de toda a Austrália. E garanto que até o final do dia o continente da Oceania será a base de operações da força que eu pretendo montar para destruir o exercito e os domínios de Voldemort.  
A ruiva estremeceu com menção ao nome do Lorde Negro, mas estava chocada com o que o moreno relatara, nem por um segundo ela havia pensado nos comensais que estavam guardando o local em que fora mantida como prisioneira, tinha noção que ele suavizara o relato, mas estava impressionada e um pouco amedrontada com o que ouvira. Olhando para ele perguntou.  
- Por que você está querendo formar uma base, por que não se junta a Dumbledore ou ao Império da Luz?  
- Não, eu jamais me uniria a eles. – percebendo que a ruiva argumentaria Harry continuou – Eles me odeiam Gina. Todos eles, meus irmãos, meus pais, os professores, os membros do Império, eles nem sequer acreditam mais que eu serei o adversário de Voldemort. Estão treinando guerreiros, elevando o nível deles em combate, estão procurando alguém que possa derrotar Voldemort, além de mim, porque Dumbledore sabe que não tem poder o bastante para vencer o Lorde Negro.  
- Seus pais e seus irmãos não odeiam você Harry. – Gina tentou argumentar com o moreno, mas foi inútil porque ele balançou a cabeça como se espantasse um inseto muito incomodativo, em seguida olhou para ela e a ruiva mesmo não vendo os olhos dele podia sentir toda a dor que aquilo ainda causava nele.  
- Sim Gina, eles me desprezam, talvez minha mãe e Samantha gostem de mim de alguma maneira, minha mãe eu sei que gosta e sente pelo menos um pouquinho de orgulho de mim, e isso já me basta. Não vou olhar para trás ruiva, tem uma guerra monstruosa bem na nossa frente, e eu não tenho mais tempo para pensar nessas coisas, agora é lutar ou morrer. – a voz fria e sem vida fez a ruiva sentir um arrepio pela espinha.  
- Como vamos fazer para eles não descobrirem o que realmente aconteceu? – perguntou Gina ignorando as ultimas palavras dele, aquele era um assunto delicado e para uma outra hora – Por que Dumbledore é um excelente legilimente e há também os especialistas no assunto do Império, eu provavelmente serei examinada assim que eles se certificarem de que estou bem.  
- Eu tenho uma idéia. – respondeu Harry, em seguida explicou – Vou lançar um feitiço em você, será como se sua mente tivesse sido apagada. – ao ver a cara da ruiva Harry riu – Não para você, mas para quem tentar ler sua mente será como observar apenas escuridão, como se você ficado inconsciente durante todo o tempo, você se lembrará de tudo o que conversamos. Eu peço a você que não conte a ninguém que fui eu que te resgatei, mas sei que você vai querer contar para seus amigos. – falou Harry com a voz impassível não demonstrando o que ele sentia em relação ao assunto – Por isso vou lançar um outro feitiço, este parecido com o feitiço Fidelius, com a diferença que a informação guardada não e um local e sim a própria informação. Os únicos autorizados a saberem sobre o que aconteceu serão Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Samantha e Hugo, eu te autorizo a contar a ele, mas previna-os de que eles estarão enfeitiçados e não poderão comentar com ninguém o que você ira dizer a eles, caso contrario punições mortais os assolarão.  
O moreno sacou sua varinha negra e apontou para a ruiva que esperou impaciente, Harry fez um movimento circular e lançou o feitiço que escondia as memórias de algum outro legilimente, aquele feitiço não existia, pelo menos não para os mortais, era uma das coisas que já aprendera com aquele estranho colar, podia sentir mais conhecimento deslizando por sua mente e seu corpo, assim como noções de batalha com espada, lembrou-se de conseguir uma espada, mas ele precisava de uma que você no mínimo tão poderosa como a do Lorde das Trevas.  
Viu o feitiço atingir a ruiva e uma luz branca perolada envolvê-la, em seguida desapareceu, Gina sentiu-se um pouco tonta ao receber o feitiço de memória, mas apenas esperou que Harry executasse o outro feitiço. Harry movimentou a varinha em diagonal depois começou a murmurar palavras que a ruiva não ouvia e o pouco que ouvia não conseguia entender, logo depois ele fez uma espécie de X no ar e uma cruz azulada formou-se no ar e em seguida disparou em sua direção, envolvendo todo o seu corpo e selando as informações que o moreno queria, então a luz desapareceu e Gina cambaleou um pouco sendo amparada pelo moreno, ela sentia-se fraca e cansada.  
- Agora podemos ir ruiva. – o moreno sussurrou suavemente no ouvido dela e Gina novamente se sentiu no conforto dos braços do moreno, apoiou-se nele sem se importar, ele cuidaria de tudo, confiava nele – Lembre-se Gina, você não sabe de nada do que aconteceu.  
Gina concordou balançando a cabeça, então chamas negras envolveram o corpo de ambos, em seguida Gina sentiu a tão conhecida sensação da aparatação, mas daquela vez foi suave e ela sentiu-se bem, ao invés de enjoada como das outras vezes que aparatara, então a ruiva fechou os olhos quando a escuridão ameaçou envolve-la.

Os amigos encontraram-se novamente no salão comunal após terem feito a higiene matinal, não haviam dormido nada esperando noticias de Gina, mas não houvera nada, ninguém veio lhes dizer ou lhes nenhuma explicação, estavam aflitos com o que poderia ter acontecido. Rony entrelaçou os dedos com os de Hermione e olhou-a demoradamente, ela era seu refugio naquele momento, na verdade era desde o momento em que descobrira que a amava, lembrou-se que demorara duas semanas arrumando coragem para chamar a garota para sair, mas com um pequeno empurrãozinho de sua irmã ele acabara se declarando, nunca se arrependera da decisão que tomara, ela era uma pessoa incrível, uma verdadeira grifinória.  
Hermione sentia a tensão e o nervosismo do namorado, ela também estava muito preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido com a amiga, sabia muito bem o que os malditos comensais podiam fazer, os relatos das monstruosidades deles eram relatadas nos jornais, mas ela rezou a Merlin que alguma coisa fosse descoberta e que ela fosse encontrada o mais rápido possível.  
Neville e Samantha caminhavam lado a lado e ambos tinham expressões sombrias e preocupadas no rosto, Gina era amiga de ambos e eles sentiam a falta dela, esperavam que a ruiva estivesse com eles em breve.  
Hugo era de longe o que mais sofria, ele descobrira que estava apaixonado pela ruiva durante as férias, mas não tivera coragem de se declarar, afinal nunca reparara em nada que mostrasse que ela sentisse algo a mais que amizade por ele, já com seu irmão... Hugo lembrou-se da primeira vez em que a vira, ela tinha ficado hipnotizada por Harry, e passou a ficar vermelha sempre que ficava próxima a ele, Hugo não percebera, mas passara a desprezar ainda mais o irmão depois dessa descoberta, riu amargo. Esse fora um combustível que alimentara seu ódio por Harry.  
Balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos sombrios quando próximos a entrada do salão principal encontraram com Luna que também se encaminhava para tomar o café da manha parecendo tão cansada quanto eles, afinal nenhum deles dormira, todos preocupados com a segurança da ruiva.  
Chegaram ao salão principal e viram os pais de Rony e Gina em frente a mesa dos professores, a Senhora Weasley estava abraçada ao marido e chorando baixinho enquanto Dumbledore falava com eles em voz baixa. Em seguida um flashe de luz negra iluminou o salão chamando a atenção de todos para as pessoas que acabavam de chegar. Muitos ficaram chocados, pois era impossível aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, mas para algumas pessoas aquele não fora o maior choque.  
Nos braços de um homem estranhamente vestido com um sobretudo negro estava Gina Weasley.

Molly Weasley quase desmaiara quando recebera a noticia em sua casa de que precisavam partir imediatamente para Hogwarts, pois havia acontecido algo grave durante a viagem ao expresso de Hogwarts. Mil e um pensamentos deslizaram pela mente da Senhora, envolvendo um ataque de comensais da morte ou do próprio Você-Sabe-Quem.  
Foi Arthur quem acalmou-a, mesmo estando muito preocupado, convenceu a esposa a esperarem até chegarem a Hogwarts para que Dumbledore falasse o que havia acontecido. Mas Molly não precisava ir para Hogwarts para saber que algo havia acontecido com um de seus filhos, seu coração apertou-se e seus olhos inundaram-se de lágrimas.  
Uma hora depois eles partiram para a escola, logo após a Senhora Weasley ter tomado uma poção calmante. Chegaram aos terrenos de Hogwarts quando já estava de manha, então Hagrid os acompanhou até o salão principal onde Dumbledore e os professores, assim como a maioria dos alunos já estava tomando o café da manha. Como que impulsionada por algo invisível Molly Weasley avançou e perguntou de maneira direta.  
- O que aconteceu Dumbledore? Foi um de meus filhos não é mesmo? – vendo o diretor olhar significativamente para os professores, Molly perdeu a paciência – Me diga Dumbledore, o que aconteceu?  
O diretor suspirou e levantou-se aproximando do casal Weasley, imediatamente o silencio no salão principal foi total, pois a história do seqüestro da menina Weasley já correra pela boca de todos os alunos em uma velocidade espantosa.  
- Molly, Arthur, eu sinto muito, mas a sua filha, Ginevra foi seqüestrada ontem durante a viagem do expresso de Hogwarts.  
Arthur Weasley empalideceu mortalmente e um suor gelado brotou em sua testa, já a senhora Weasley soluçou em alto e bom som, as lagrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto da matriarca dos Weasley, ela não se importava em esconder o que estava sentindo, sua filhinha, sua Gina fora levada por aqueles monstros.  
- Onde ela está Dumbledore? – Arthur Weasley perguntou, sua voz soou rouca e estranhamente arranhada como se estivesse segurando um bolo na garganta. O senhor Weasley ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha escutado, sua princesinha fora seqüestrada.  
- Estamos fazendo o possível para encontra-la Arthur, mas o garoto que a seqüestrou também desapareceu. Os membros do Império estão procurando por informações, estamos tentando descobrir se alguém sabe o paradeiro da menina Weasley. – Dumbledore disse com a voz calma e serena tentando transmitir um pouco de tranqüilidade ao casal.  
Molly Weasley ergueu seu rosto do peito do marido e fitou Dumbledore com a expressão furiosa.  
- Como assim você não sabe para levaram a minha filha? – todos no salão ouviram a pergunta que fora praticamente gritada pela Senhora Weasley – Você garantiu que o Expresso era tão seguro quanto Hogwarts, como pode permitir que algo assim acontecesse? – perguntou ela novamente com a voz cheia de dor e sofrimento.  
- Sinto muito Molly. As defesas do trem são muito boas, mas alguém facilitou o acesso a uma chave de portal, somente assim o menino conseguiu entrar no expresso. – revelou Dumbledore sabendo o impacto que aquelas palavras teriam.  
- Quer dizer que há um traidor entre nós? – Artur perguntou incrédulo, afinal os segredos sobre a segurança eram restritos a poucas pessoas, mas algo mais chamou sua atenção – Quem foi o desgraçado que seqüestrou minha filha?  
- Teodore Nott. – respondeu o diretor com um suspiro – Não o encontramos no castelo, ele também desapareceu.  
- Minha filhinha. – sussurrou a Senhora Weasley. O senhor Weasley começou a murmurar palavras de consolo a esposa, mas foi interrompido por uma explosão de chamas negras a suas costas que chamou sua atenção.  
Arthur e Molly viraram-se rapidamente e deparam-se com duas pessoas. Um ser alto vestindo um sobretudo negro como a noite, assim como um capuz que escondia totalmente seu rosto, mas o que chamou a atenção de ambos foi a pessoa que ele trazia no colo. O choque foi grande ao reconhecerem sua menininha confortavelmente acomodada ao estranho.  
Molly deu um grito ao ver a filha acomodada nos braços daquele estranho. Deu um passo na direção dele, mas foi detida pelo braço forte do marido que a segurou firmemente, mas ela ignorou e com um repelão forte livrou-se de Arthur e caminhou decidida para a pessoa que segurava sua filha.  
- Sua mãe está aqui Gina. – Harry sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva que levantou a cabeça com um pouco de dificuldade e reconheceu sua mãe vindo em sua direção parecendo disposta a enfrentar tudo para pega-la em seus braços.  
O moreno a colocou calmamente no chão e Gina ficou de pé um pouco amparada por Harry, estava fraca e debilitada. Percebeu o momento exato em que o moreno ia desaparecer, mas virou-se rapidamente e jogou-se nos braços dele, ele ficou um pouco surpreso e em seguida retribuiu o abraço da menina.  
- Obrigada. – sussurrou ela no ouvido dele, em seguida afastou-se do moreno um pouco para logo ser abraçada por sua mãe. – Calma mamãe, eu estou bem.  
- Oh minha filhinha, eu fiquei tão preocupada. – a senhora Weasley chorava abraçada a filha, em seguida Arthur também aproximou-se abraçando a menina.  
- Minha princesinha. – sussurrou carinhosamente Arthur próximo ao ouvido da filha – Que bom que está bem.  
- Eu estou bem, Azrael me salvou. –Gina declarou chamando a atenção dos pais para o estranho encapuzado que estava próximo a eles, mas que havia se afastado um pouco.  
Harry olhou para a ruiva com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Aquele era o nome que o comensal o chamara, Azrael, o Anjo Vingador como bem sabia Harry. Sorriu internamente, aquele nome causaria medo nos comensais, afinal Azrael também era considerado como o Anjo da Morte em algumas culturas.  
As pessoas agora olhavam para ele e Harry percebeu os olhares curiosos, receosos, os olhares de medo e também os olhares hostis que recebia, mas ignorou a todos eles e concentrou-se nos pais da ruiva, que ele também considerava como seus pais adotivos, embora aquilo fosse no outro mundo, ali eles eram pessoas diferentes. Arthur aproximou-se.  
- Eu gostaria de agradecer por salvar minha filha, Sr. Azrael. – ele falou de maneira calma e respeitosa, embora a curiosidade estivesse clara nos olhos dele.  
- Não tem que me agradecer, Sr. Weasley. – sussurrou de volta Harry – Eu fiz o que eu achei que devia fazer.  
- Mesmo assim obrigada. – dessa vez a Senhora Weasley falou emocionada.  
Harry apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância, e estava para desaparecer quando sentiu a aproximação do velhote, a aura agressiva do diretor estava totalmente voltada para si, mas Harry não ligou e virou-se para encarar o velho de frente, ele aproximava-se com a varinha firmemente apontada para o seu peito.  
- Quem é você? – perguntou Dumbledore com a voz calma e serena, o que contradizia toda sua postura que estava pronto para atacar.  
O moreno continuou encarando o diretor, sem se preocupar com ele. Os Weasley olhavam chocados para o diretor, mas Gina ficou boquiaberta, como ele tratava o cara que tinha salvado sua vida daquela maneira.  
- Meu nome é Azrael. – o sussurro frio percorreu todo o salão principal causando um arrepio gelado de medo nas pessoas presentes. O moreno optara pelo nome, afinal ainda não iria se identificar, não enquanto o seu plano não estivesse pelo menos na metade.  
- E como conseguiu resgatar a Senhorita Weasley? – perguntou novamente o diretor com mais ênfase na frase, como se fosse uma ordem, o moreno achou aquilo extremamente divertido, já que ele achava que podia alguma coisa, Harry iria brincar e sacanear o velho.  
- Foi muito fácil, diretor. – dessa vez a voz de Harry saiu zombeteira e levemente cruel – Eu estava passando por lá quando encontrei a mansão repleta de comensais e pensei em me divertir um pouco. Brinquei com ele e no subsolo encontrei a Senhorita Weasley e mais alguns prisioneiros, depois a trouxe para cá.  
Harry observou os olhares de medo que as pessoas direcionaram a si, mas também percebeu olhares de receio, repulsa e até mesmo de ódio pelo que ele havia feito. Olhou para Gina que entendeu rapidamente que mais tarde eles conversariam, então o moreno desapareceu em meio as chamas negras que envolveram seu corpo. O silencio caiu pesadamente no salão principal, e todos esperaram para ver o que o diretor faria.  
- Vamos ao meu escritório, lá conversaremos melhor sobre o que aconteceu. – disse o diretor ao Weasley e em seguida virou-se para os alunos e falou calmamente – Meus alunos, terminem seu café, as aulas da parte da manhã estão canceladas, tenham uma boa manhã.  
Em seguida todos observaram o diretor sair do salão principal acompanhado de perto pelos Weasley e por alguns professores. Depois de alguns minutos os amigos da ruiva dispararam pelo mesmo caminho que o diretor, ignorando os estômagos vazio que imploravam por comida, eles estavam mais preocupados em saber como Gina estava.

A sala do diretor encontrava-se cheia naquele momento, muitas pessoas estavam lá esperando para ver o que o diretor faria a respeito daquele estranho encapuzado que libertara a menina Weasley. Em um canto os amigos abraçavam a ruiva e sussurravam palavras carinhosas para ela, eles estavam felizes pelo fato dela estar bem e sem nenhuma escoriação ou ferimento grave, aparentemente o encapuzado havia cuidado dos ferimentos da menina.  
De repente o diretor levantou-se de sua cadeira que ele estava ocupando e passou a andar por toda a extensão da sala chamando assim a atenção dos presentes para a figura dele, nesse momento todos ficaram em silencio apenas esperando para saber o que o diretor falaria. Ele parou novamente e virou-se na direção onde Gina encontrava-se e perguntou.  
- Do que se lembra Sr. Weasley? – a voz calma e serena não enganou a ruiva, sabia muito bem que aquela era uma maneira do diretor fazer os outros se sentirem calmos e seguros, mas aquilo nunca funcionara com ela.  
- Apenas de ir ao banheiro no Expresso, e ouvir uma voz gritando um feitiço estuporante. – respondeu a ruiva sem um pingo de emoção na voz, o que chamou a atenção dos presentes para a menina. – Depois eu acordei em uma cela, estava tonta e havia um comensal me vigiando, fui torturada um pouco, mas eles não tiveram tempo para mais nada porque varias explosões começaram a acontecer acima de onde eu estava. – Gina fez uma pausa para respirar lembrando-se do que Harry falara – Depois de algum tempo Azrael entrou na cela e me tirou de lá. – querendo deixar bem claro que ele era poderoso a ruiva acrescentou – E quando estávamos saindo da mansão onde fui mantida prisioneira, pude ver o que restou dos comensais da morte. – então a ruiva riu para espanto dos presentes – Estavam todos mortos, corpos espalhados por todos os lados.  
A surpresa e a descrença espalhou-se pela face das pessoas ao redor, afinal havia poucas pessoas que podiam fazer um estrago considerável nos soldados do Lorde Negro, quando mais destruir toda uma base de comensais. O diretor estava para perguntar mais uma coisa quando batidas apressadas ressoaram da porta da diretoria, suspirando ele mandou quem quer que fosse entrar, para sua surpresa tratava-se de Sirius, e ele tinha uma expressão preocupada.  
- Sirius. – Tiago adiantou-se e cumprimentou o amigo, que em seguida beijou o rosto de Lílian, Sirius ainda acenou com a cabeça para os outros presentes antes de virar-se novamente para o diretor.  
- Tenho notícia. – disse o professor em um tom levemente estranho – Podem ser noticias boas ou extremamente ruins. – completou o professor.  
- E que noticias são essas? – perguntou Lílian com angustia na voz.  
- Bem, eu descobri o local onde a Senhorita Weasley foi mantida como refém. – começou Sirius e antes que fosse interrompido por um dos presentes ele continuou – Na verdade, foi um dos meus informantes que me falou, ele estava apavorado com algo que havia acontecido. Ele me contou que estavam com a Senhorita Weasley, também disse que um demônio apareceu e matou a maioria deles. – Sirius fez uma pausa – Eu tentei ir até o lugar que ele me falou, mas há uma forte magia de proteção em volta, não apenas do local, mas também de toda a Oceania Dumbledore, eu tentei de todas as maneiras que eu conheço ultrapassar essa barreira, mas é simplesmente impossível.  
Sirius pausou o relato, ainda tinha a parte mais complicada e ele precisava pesar bem suas palavras. O diretor percebeu as expressões no rosto de seu professor de feitiços, mas esperou que ele colocasse os pensamentos no lugar.  
- Eu conversei com outros informantes, eles me disseram que estavam perdendo terreno no continente. Quando eu falei com eles, simplesmente me disseram que um cara chamado Azrael tinha destruído uma das bases de operações deles com facilidade e que havia declarado com todas as letras que aquele era um território dele. – Sirius disse com a expressão preocupada e sombria – E ele não está sozinho, porque ele atacou apenas o lugar onde a menina estava como prisioneira, mas outros seres que simplesmente estão aparecendo por todos os lados da Austrália e da Oceania, eles matam os comensais e dominam o lugar. São poucos os que eles levam como prisioneiros e menos ainda os que conseguiram escapar para contar a história, como se eles quisessem que alguém sobrevivesse para relatar o que eles estavam fazendo.  
- Eu não duvido que seja isso mesmo Sirius. – disse Dumbledore de forma pausada – Acredito que Azrael quer que saibamos que ele está dominando aquele lugar como território dele. Continue por favor.  
- Ele já dominou toda a Oceania diretor, a prisão na Nova Zelândia foi completamente esvaziada. Os prisioneiros estão sendo levados para grandes acampamentos e estão sendo alimentados e divididos em grupos, não sei exatamente o que eles estão fazendo, não consegui descobrir mais do que o fato de que eles estão reformando todos os lugares. A prisão agora parece estar cheia com os comensais aprisionados. – Sirius fez mais uma pausa – Tentei entrar no continente pelos atalhos que nós conhecemos, mas o lugar está literalmente impenetrável.  
O diretor de Hogwarts respirou fundo, aquilo era preocupante. Os outros integrantes da sala apenas observavam e absorviam as informações, alguns também estavam tão preocupados quanto o diretor, já uma certa ruiva não estava nem aí.  
- E esse Azrael, o que sabemos sobre ele? – manifestou-se Minerva McGonagall pela primeira vez, chamando a atenção de todos para si.  
- Eu nunca ouvi falar nada sobre ele. – Tiago disse.  
- Eu também não, e eu tenho muita experiência com batalhas, nunca tinha ouvido uma única menção do nome dele ou de que ele existisse, é como se ele houvesse aparecido do nada. – Sirius falou um pouco preocupado com o fato.  
- Não acredito que aquele seja seu verdadeiro nome. – a voz calma e serena de Dumbledore chamou os presentes de volta dos devaneios sobre o encapuzado.  
- Por que não? – perguntou Tiago com a voz tensa.  
Severo Snape e Dumbledore ainda chegaram a abrir a boca para responde, mas foram cortados por Lílian que antecipou-se a pergunta do marido e respondeu.  
- Azrael (em transliteração arábica seria Ezra'il ou Ezra'eil) é tipicamente conhecido como anjo da morte, e é uma forma em português do nome árabe Ezra'il ou Ezra'eil. O nome literalmente significa "aquele a quem Deus ajuda". – Lilian respirou e percebeu que todos prestavam muita atençao ao que ela falava, parecia que nunca haviam ouvido falar sobre aquele assunto – Segundo a mitologia ele é rsponsavel por separar a alma do corpo das pessoas que fora chamadas a deixar o mundo fisico para o mundo espiritual. O nome Azrael possui varios significados, entre eles o Anjo da Morte, Anjo da Vingança e o mais conhecido o Anjo Vingador. Azrael é o Comandante dos Anjos na mitologia. Existe uma outra definição ainda sobre Azrael, na demologia ele ainda é considerado como um Anjo da Misericordia. – Lilian terminou de falar lembrando-se de um livro que lera a algum tempo atras – Mas literalmente falando, ele é aquele que leva a morte aos inimigos da verdade e da justiça, por isso Anjo Vingador.  
Um pesado silencio instalou-se no local, todos muito pensativos. Finalmente Gina levantou-se, estava cansada e queria um banho quente para aliviar o cansaço, nao ligava muito para as preocupações deles. Uma vez que confiava em Harry.  
- E daí que ele seja um Anjo Vingador ou qualquer outra coisa, ele salvou minha vida e vou ser eternamente grata a ele por isso. – falou a garota de maneira direta e continuou para espanto de alguns – E agora eu estou com ele, parece que ele está querendo entrar na guerra, e eu vou apoiá-lo. Devo isso a ele.  
Em seguida a ruiva saiu porta a fora, seguida pelos amigos que a olhavam espantados, mas a seguiram em silencio a té a torre da grifinoria, onde a viram subir para seu dormitorio. Na sala do diretor todos ainda estavam pensado nas palavras da menina Weasley quando o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley levantaram-se e despediram-se dos demais dizendo que tinham de retornar para casa, mas eles também pensavam como a filha deles. Aquele estranho salvara a menina deles e eles seriam gratos a ele pelo resto de suas vidas, e se um dia precisassem fazer uma escolha, já haviam optado por ela naquele momento, pois enquanto Dumbledore estava na escola, Azrael havia resgatado sua filha se arriscando para isso. Deviam a ele.  
Na sala do diretor os professores comentavam entre si a reação da menina Weasley e também as informações que tinham sobre o estranho, mas nao conseguiam chegar a uma opiniao formada sobre ele. Nisso o diretor falou novamente fazendo sua voz soar forte pela sala.  
- Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece. Nao adianta nada tentarmos chegar a uma conclusao com tao poucos dados, a unica coisa que eu tenho certeza é que aquele cara é perigoso, muito perigoso. Pude sentir o poder dele, e é muito grande, nao consegui definir a extenção dos poderes dele, mas até onde pude perceber sao quase do mesmo nivel que os meus. – aquela informação deixou os professores muito preocupados. – Vao, as aulas da manhã foram canceladas, mas ainda terão de dar as aulas da tarde aos alunos.  
Em seguida os professores saíram da sala indo em direção ao salão principal onde já acontecia o almoço.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – Enturmando-se

Assim que desapareceu em meio as chamas no salão principal Harry surgiu em seu quarto no dormitório da sonserina. Observou o quarto de maneira crítica, quando entra naquele mesmo dormitório para arrancar de Nott o local que ele mandara Gina, não observara nada ao redor, sua mente estava focada e com sede de sangue. Olhando melhor ao redor Harry reparou no aposento largo e espaçoso, era um lugar sóbrio e espartano, não havia nenhuma decoração, apenas as camas de dosséis distribuídas de maneira quase militar pelo aposento e um pequeno guarda-roupa ao lado de cada uma.

Harry caminhou lentamente até a cama que era destinado a si e a analisou, os lençóis eram prateados e o travesseiro era verde, a cama era uma mistura de cores entre verde e prata. Abaixou-se e puxou seu malão para cima da cama e em seguida o abriu. Estava muito bem organizado, suas roupas distribuídas de maneira simples e ordenada. As meias separadas das roupas de baixo, os uniformes da sonserina estavam perfeitamente dobrados, ao lado estavam sua roupas próprias, analisando bem percebeu que todas as peças possuíam cores entre preto, vermelho e outras cores escuras, nenhuma clara, pensando bem isso refletia seu interior. Deixando o resto de lado o moreno selou a porta com um feitiço protetor poderoso, nem mesmo uma bomba abriria aquela porta. Harry retirou o capuz e o sobretudo que possuía leves cortes e estava cheio de sangue, em seguida retirou sua camisa mostrando assim as leves cicatrizes que ele possuía e as novas que ele teria com os cortes que ele tinha pelo corpo. Seu corpo possuía varias cicatrizes, quase todas conseguidas na última guerra e também na ultima batalha em Hogwarts, observou-as por apenas um segundo antes de dar de ombros e seguir em direção ao banheiro. Entrou e fechou a porta, em seguida retirou o restante de suas roupas e entrou no boxe do banheiro, colocou a água para gelada e então ligou o chuveiro. Seu corpo quente recebeu a água gelada gerando um leve arrepio no moreno por causa do choque térmico, seus cabelos quando molhados estavam domados levemente, e percebeu que estavam um pouco maiores do que ele se lembrava, caindo quase até os ombros, suspirou lembrando-se que não dava muita importância a sua aparência a um bom tempo. Tudo o que ele fizera na mansão onde Gina estava sendo mantida prisioneira inundaram sua mente de maneira avassaladora. Harry fechou os olhos sentindo a água gelada chocar-se com sua nuca provocando um arrepio gostoso e relaxante, enquanto revia as imagens do que fizera aos comensais da morte. Em seguida essas mesmas imagens foram substituídas pelas imagens dos amigos mortos no campo de batalha, os corpos sem vida olhando diretamente para si e clamando por ajuda ainda o faziam sentir falta de ar, mas ao invés de bloquear aquelas lembranças ele deixou-as pairando em sua mente, aquilo o faria se esforçar mais, o manteria focado em se tornar mais poderoso e também preparar os amigos para a guerra, dessa vez as coisas seriam muito diferentes. Permaneceu por mais alguns minutos embaixo do chuveiro para depois sair e se enxugar com uma toalha prateada com o símbolo sonserino impresso, saiu do banheiro e caminhou nu pelo quarto para finalmente jogar-se em sua cama, que era surpreendentemente macia e confortável, não lembrava-se de dormir em uma cama tão boa assim, pensou nos dormitórios grifinórios, em seu tempo as camas não eram tão boas como essas, será que lá também estavam tão confortáveis como essas. Pensou o moreno enquanto analisava o teto do dormitório. Embora o cansaço se fizesse presente o moreno forçou-se a não dormir, o que foi inútil, pois acabou adormecendo mesmo assim, foi um sono pesado e exausto, provavelmente o mais pesado de toda a sua vida já que nem ligara para o fato de encontrar-se nu na cama. ====== Uma pessoa andava calmamente pelos terrenos da escola, apenas observando os outros alunos, andou por alguns minutos até acabar chegando a uma enorme torre, que ela julgou ser a de Astronomia, caminhou lentamente até o parapeito e olhou para frente. O sol estava alto e brilhava fortemente revelando um dia quente e perfeito para se passar em frente ao lago, o que de fato acontecia, já que a maioria dos estudantes encontravam-se as margens, aproveitando que as aulas da manha haviam sido canceladas. Lembrando-se repentinamente do motivo do cancelamento das primeiras aulas do ano letivo, a pessoa pensou no que vira durante o café da manhã no salão principal de Hogwarts. Como todos os outros estudantes apenas observara o desenrolar dos fatos, aquele estranho aparecera do nada com a tal Weasley, havia ouvido comentários na noite anterior de que ela havia sido seqüestrada, não que dera muita bola para os boatos e mesmo que fossem verdadeiros, não adiantaria se preocupar muito, uma vez que não a conhecia. Mas a aparição dele a surpreendera, sabia que não era possível aparatar dentro dos terrenos da escola, mas ele fizera quebrando todas as regras que ela conhecia da magia. A surpresa aumentara quando vira o corpo de uma jovem nos braços dele e os comentários sussurrados de que aquela era a menina Weasley que fora seqüestrada no trem. Mesmo depois do que ele falara e do poder sombrio que sentira exalando dele, não conseguira sentir medo dele, apenas curiosidade. Outra pessoa que despertara a sua curiosidade era Harry Potter, como todos no mundo conhecia a história do garoto, como sobrevivera a algo que todos juravam não haver defesa, lera as reportagens que de vez em quando saiam sobre o moreno. As desavenças familiares e o apelido que o próprio irmão dera a ele, chamando-o de Ovelha Negra dos Potter, que de alguma maneira chegara aos ouvidos de Rita Skeeter do profeta diário, que transformou aquilo em uma reportagem sensacionalista completamente irreal para qualquer um que a lesse. Ultimamente as reportagens que saiam sobre ele eram sobre o fato de Voldemort caça-lo, julgando que isso devia-se ao fato dele ser um mago extremamente poderoso e seu rival, sendo aquele que poria um fim ao Lorde das Trevas. Embora acreditasse que ele realmente tinha algum papel importante na derrota de Voldemort não acreditava muito na maioria dos boatos que envolviam dele ser o Escolhido para vencer as trevas. Havia também o fato de que sentira-se estranhamente atraída por ele, e embora nunca tivesse experimentado um sentimento igual sabia que tratava-se de atração física, suas ex amigas já haviam comentado com ela o que elas sentiam e sentira a mesma coisa. Mas Sarah Connor não se deixaria levar por uma atração física, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que observar os belos olhos verdes esmeralda daquele garoto. Sua vingança era seu principal objetivo, nem sequer sabia o que faria depois que se vingasse, provavelmente tornar-se-ia uma fugitiva por matar alguém tão importante no Império da Luz e seu único recurso seria reunir-se ao Império das Trevas ou então aos Rebeldes, mas esses eram fracos e estavam para serem derrotados. Ainda não sabia como conseguiria atingir seu objetivo, mas tinha todo o ano letivo para pensar em um plano. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de um garoto falando com ela, que virou-se bruscamente para deparar-se com o objeto de seus pensamentos anteriores parado olhando para si de maneira curiosa, os olhos verdes brilhavam de uma maneira hipnótica na opinião de Sarah. ====== Moveu-se de maneira lenta e preguiçosa quando finalmente despertou, demorou alguns minutos para levantar-se, mas quando o fez olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira de sua cama e percebeu que já era quase hora do almoço, o que significava que ele dormira por pelo menos quatro horas, o suficiente para repor seu sono e o cansaço de seu corpo. Encaminhou-se para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene, quando voltou lançou um feitiço em sua roupa a limpando de todo o sangue e restaurando os rasgos que existia nela, em seguida guardou-a dentro de seu malão e pegou um uniforme sonserino. A roupa ajustou-se a seu corpo de maneira perfeita, voltou ao banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Ele ficava melhor em roupas sonserinas do que grifinórios decidiu depois de alguns segundos analisando a si mesmo, olhando criticamente para seu rosto percebeu que estava com a barba por fazer, mas não ligou. Voltou ao quarto e pegou os materiais escolares destinados as aulas, acabou levando todos dentro de sua mochila, pois não sabia que aulas teria, enfeitiçou a mochila para ela caber mais do que o normal e pesar bem menos também, em seguida fechou seu malão e trancou-o com o mais poderoso feitiço protetor que ele conhecia, nem mesmo um Deus abriria aquilo sem sofrer as conseqüências. Caminhou calmamente até a porta e com um breve aceno de mão retirou o feitiço protetor da porta e depois a abriu, e acabou lembrando dos antigos óculos de aros redondos, não precisava mais dele, lembrou-se Harry e com outro aceno de mão destruiu os velhos óculos. Respirando fundo o moreno guardou a varinha no cós da calça, não poderia realizar magia sem varinha na frente dos outros estudantes, chamaria muita atenção para ele, saiu porta a fora e desceu as escadas para o salão comunal sonserino que naquele momento estava vazio, então saiu pela passagem ganhando o corredor e seguindo em direção ao salão principal. Caminhava pensando em tudo o que faria, o plano que ele bolara estava vivido em sua mente, assim como um extenso programa de treinamento para os amigos, eles precisavam estar prontos, o moreno sentia que muito em breve eles precisariam dos conhecimentos para se defenderam, sabia que Voldemort em breve viria com tudo para cima de Hogwarts, ignorando o tratado de paz que eles haviam declarado sobre a escola. A torre de astronomia ficava no caminho para o salão principal e o moreno passava por ele naquele momento quando sentiu uma presença no topo da torre, mas não foi o que chamou sua atenção e sim o fato dele sentir as intenções vingativas que exalavam de tal pessoa. Curioso observou a figura de uma garota com o uniforme da grifinória de costas para si olhando para os jardins do castelo. Harry reconheceu-a quase imediatamente como a garota nova que entrara para o sétimo ano, a menina gênio como o diretor falara, afinal ele nunca ouvira falar de uma garota de quinze anos no sétimo ano, Hermione devia estar mordida, pensou divertido. O moreno observou a aparência da garota, os cabelos negros e longos pareciam brilhar contra o sol que banhava os as madeixas negras formando uma cascata meio avermelhada, parecendo uma aura ao redor da longa cabeleira, lembrou-se dos maravilhosos olhos azuis da cor do oceano que ela possuía, os mesmo olhos que ele vira frios como o brilho do aço na noite de seleção. Resolveu quebrar o silencio e se fazer presente. - Apreciando a paisagem? – perguntou com a voz suave e calma, sua curiosidade estava queimando dentro de si de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginara. O moreno viu o choque e a surpresa expressa pelos movimentos do corpo dela, em seguida ela virou-se permitindo a Harry observar os belos olhos que ela possuía, olhando-a atentamente percebeu a beleza que ela tinha, a pele branca fazia um contraste com os cabelos e os olhos dela, não era muito alta, devia ter um metro e sessenta no máximo, mas na opinião do moreno ela era linda. Percebeu que a morena olhava atentamente para si como se estivesse apreciando ou analisando atentamente a si mesmo, até que ela pareceu sair dos devaneios e virar novamente de costas para si para poder olhar para os jardins da escola. - Os jardins são bonitos. – foi a resposta dela para sua pergunta, o moreno caminhou lentamente até ficar ao lado dela no parapeito e direcionar seu olhar em direção a floresta proibida. - Meu nome é Harry Potter. – apresentou-se o moreno virando-se de lado e estendendo sua mão em um cumprimento que ela aceitou depois de uns instantes. - Sarah Connor. – devolveu o cumprimento simplesmente. – Você é um sonserino, não devia falar com uma grifinoria. – comentou ela divertida. - Diferente de muitos eu não tenho nenhum tipo de preconceito com as pessoas. – disse Harry com a voz suave. – E você? - Não, também não tenho preconceitos. – sussurrou a garota pensativa – Por que está aqui? – perguntou de repente. - Não sei. – devolveu o moreno em seguida completou – Eu estava indo para o salão principal e percebi que tinha alguém aqui e fiquei curioso. – não acrescentou que havia sentido os pensamentos vingativos dela. - E você não tem medo dos outros sonserinos odiarem você se o verem conversando com uma grifinória? – insistiu ela. - Não dou a mínima para o que eles pensam de mim. – respondeu Harry com a voz levemente fria o que chamou a atenção de Sarah – E você, está com medo de ser vista falando com um sonserino sem estar discutindo ou brigando? - Não, você é o primeiro a falar comigo. – ela respondeu com a voz calma – Não conversei com ninguém ontem a noite, os garotos pareciam babar em cima de mim e a maioria das garotas parecia estar com raiva ou alguma coisa assim. – a voz dela estava levemente curiosa, não entendia muito bem aquelas reações. - Bem, você parece estar causando fascínio nos garotos. – ao ver a expressão dela o moreno riu levemente – Ora Sarah, você é uma garota bonita, vai me dizer que não sabe disso? – perguntou Harry com as sobrancelhas arqueadas ao ver que a garota enrubescera violentamente – E quanto as garotas, deve ser inveja de sua beleza. Sarah já tinha atingido todos os tons de vermelho que ela achava possível, ela não era bonita. Pelo menos nunca percebera nada, e também não estava muito interessada em sua aparência, sua vingança sempre esteve em primeiro lugar. - Isso não me importa. – sussurrou a garota com a voz fria. - Será que não? – perguntou o moreno novamente. – Bem, vamos deixar isso para lá e ir almoçar ou você prefere esperar que eu vá na frente para não ser vista com um sonserino? Sarah olhou estranhamente para o moreno, por um segundo sentira uma magoa profunda na voz dele, mas fora apenas por um milésimo de segundo, pois a voz dele estava sarcástica e levemente provocativa. Observando melhor o garoto, ela já sabia o que faria, não precisava nem sequer pensar, aparentemente tinha um aliado, seu primeiro amigo por assim dizer e não se importava em acabar de vez com sua reputação entre os sonserinos apenas para falar com ela então ela também não se importaria com o que os grifinórios falariam dela. - Vamos juntos. – assegurou ela ao moreno que sorriu, tornando seu rosto ainda mais belo, os olhos esmeralda brilhavam quando ele sorria – No caminho você me conta como são as coisas aqui em Hogwarts. Os dois dirigiram-se ao salão principal, sabendo que seriam os alvos dos olhares de toda a escola, e com certeza as fofocas se espalhariam como pólvora pela escola. ====== A mesa dos professores já encontrava-se com todos os seus representantes acomodados almoçando e as conversas entre eles já aconteciam, cada qual com um assunto diferente. A um canto três pessoas comiam e conversavam alegremente. Sirius, Tiago e Lílian terminavam de almoçar e preparavam-se, pois em breve teriam as primeiras aulas como professores. Lílian deixara o cargo como preparadora de poções no hospital St. Mungus a convite de Dumbledore, era uma oportunidade que ela esperava a muito tempo, sempre quisera dar aulas e ainda havia o bônus de poder estar perto dos filhos por mais tempo durante o ano. O mesmo acontecia com Tiago que só aceitara o cargo por que toda sua família estaria em Hogwarts, mas não abandonara de todo o seu cargo de Auror Supremo no Império da Luz. Sirius que também era um Auror Supremo havia optado pela escolha por um motivo diferente, ele sonhava em voltar a escola a muito tempo e a oportunidade de lecionar feitiços cair como uma luva para ele, assim podia ficar perto da namorada, que era a enfermeira da escola, ela substituía Madame Pomfrey que atualmente estava trabalhando em um hospital na Irlanda. - Como você acha que vamos nos sair? – perguntou Tiago parecendo apreensivo com a perspectiva de encarar estudantes. - A gente vai se sair muito bem Pontas, não se preocupe. – assegurou Sirius olhando para o amigo com uma expressão confiante. - Isso mesmo meu amor, não precisa se preocupar. – a voz calma de Lílian fez Tiago imediatamente olhar para a esposa – Você vai se dar bem, é um excelente auror e suas aulas vão ser praticas, tudo o que você fez em seu treinamento, não vai ser tão complicado. Nesse momento eles perceberam a chegada de um grupo de grifinórios e de uma corvinal extremamente alegres, Lílian e James viram os gêmeos deles sentarem-se e acenarem para eles que retribuíram o cumprimento, em seguida os adolescentes sentaram-se a mesa para saciarem a fome que sentiam, afinal não haviam tomado nem mesmo o café da manha. Depois de alguns momentos o silencio instaurou-se no salão principal de Hogwarts quando duas pessoas entraram pelas portas de entrada parecendo alheios a tudo e conversando em voz baixa. Harry Potter parecia estar falando algo para a garota nova que ria baixinho do que quer que ele dizia, caminharam calmamente em direção a mesa grifinória onde o moreno despediu-se da garota e seguiu para a mesa sonserina ignorando a tudo e a todos. Somente naquele momento é que Sarah notou o estranho silencio no salão principal de Hogwarts e o fato dos olhares estarem concentrados tanto nela quanto no moreno que caminhava em direção a mesa verde e prata. Riu com escárnio e voltou sua atenção para a comida que havia na mesa e então pegou um prato e serviu-se também sem se importar com o que os outros estavam pensando. Aos poucos as conversas voltaram a acontecer agora com todos comentando o fato de um aluno da sonserina e uma aluna da grifinória estarem conversando de maneira tão amigável. - O que foi isso? – perguntou Tiago espantado com o que vira, seu filho estava mesmo conversando com a garota grifinória ou será que ele estava enganado. - Parece que o Harry arrumou uma amiga. – Sirius insinuou com a voz repleta de malicia, o que lhe rendeu um tapa por parte de Lílian. - Comporte-se Black, meu filho não é um retardado que fica correndo atrás de rabo de saia como vocês dois. – a voz dela estava ligeiramente aborrecida embora houvesse um brilho indefinido nos belos olhos verdes – Fico feliz por ele estar demonstrando um interesse na Senhorita Connor, ela parece ser uma boa garota, alem de ser muito inteligente. - Lílian continuou observando os alunos em geral até que percebeu uma aproximação sobre a aluna nova. Ao contrario dos demais alunos Gina Weasley não se incomodou ou se surpreendeu com o fato do moreno ter chegado acompanhado por uma aluna grifinoria e também não se intimidou com o fato da maioria dos alunos parecer estar ignorando a garota pelo ocorrido, muito pelo contrário. A ruiva levantou-se de onde estava sentada ao lado dos amigos e sem dizer uma palavra caminhou até onde a aluna nova estava sentada isolada a mesa da grifinória e sentou-se a frente dela. - Oi. – cumprimentou-a timidamente – Meu nome é Gina Weasley, embora ache que você já sabe disso, não é mesmo? – perguntou a ruiva de maneira divertida o que chamou a atenção da garota que olhou-a com curiosidade. - Você fala isso pelo fato de ter sido seqüestrada. – vendo que a ruiva assentiu com a cabeça continuou – É sim, eu sei quem você por causa disso. Mas então, o que a traz aqui para conversar comigo quando claramente todos estão me ignorando? – a pergunta da garota saiu de forma zombeteira, como se ela achasse aquilo engraçado. - Eu não me importo se eles não gostaram do fato de você estar acompanhada pelo Harry. – Sarah sentiu curiosidade pela ruiva referir-se a ele pelo primeiro nome, mas esperou que ela continuasse – Eu gosto dele e não tenho nada contra ele ser sonserino, até acho que isso da um charme a mais aquele moreno. A forma como a ruiva descreveu o garoto pareceu um pouco romântico e Sarah sentiu uma pontada no âmago que surpresa ela percebeu tratar-se de ciúmes. A ruiva parecendo perceber que a outra garota entendera de maneira equivocada o que ela falara rapidamente concertou o que dissera. - Não dessa maneira que você está pensando. – a ruiva disse com a voz estranha pelo riso que emitiu levemente – Eu e o Harry não temos nada e nem nunca teremos, somos como irmãos. – disse a ruiva lembrando do que ele lhe dissera mais cedo. – Sem contar que eu acho que estou apaixonada por um outro garoto. – completou a ruiva enrubescendo levemente por estar admitindo algo tão pessoal a alguém que acabara de conhecer. - Tudo bem, eu guardo seu segredo. – garantiu Sarah ao perceber o constrangimento da ruiva a sua frente. – Eu sou Sarah, Sarah Connor. – Completou lembrando-se que não se apresentara a garota que estava sentada a sua frente. - E então, o que achou dele? – perguntou Gina mordida pela curiosidade. – Do Harry quero dizer? – completou ao ver a confusão estampada no rosto da morena. - Ah bem, ele é simpático e muito legal. – comentou vagamente – Ele me contou muitas coisas sobre a escola, a historia do lugar e sobre as aulas, também comentou sobre os passeios a Hogsmeade e algumas outras coisas legais enquanto vínhamos para cá. – vendo no rosto da ruiva uma expressão muito peculiar suspirou – Tudo bem, eu achei ele um cara bacana, com uma personalidade incrível, embora as vezes seja frio e aparentar uma aura sombria, mas na minha opinião isso é um charme, um charme sombrio e um pouco assustador, mas que me atraí de maneira estranha. Sem contar que o cara é lindo de morrer. – terminou suspirando. Gina riu e concordou levemente com a cabeça, sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer, o moreno era um gato, e aquela expressão fria apenas chamava mais ainda a atenção das garotas. Percebeu a aproximação de seus amigos que olhavam para elas. - Gina... – começou Hugo, mas a ruiva o interrompeu e então levantou-se. - Pessoal, esta é Sarah Connor. – apresentou os amigos a Sarah e em seguida fez o contrario – Sarah, estes são meus melhores amigos aqui dentro de Hogwarts. – comentou a ruiva piscando disfarçadamente ao que a outra entendeu que ela não iria falar sobre Harry na frente deles – Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Samantha Potter, Neville Longbottom e Hugo Potter. – a cada nome Sarah acenava com a cabeça para a pessoa indicada e era retribuída da mesma maneira. Os amigos sentaram a volta delas e então iniciaram uma conversa descontraída sobre as aulas, a impressão inicial logo foi substituída e eles conversavam como se sempre tivessem sido amigos, Sarah entrosava-se muito bem entre eles. - Que aula nós vamos ter primeiro Mione? – perguntou Neville, o que chamou a atenção de sarah já que ela cursaria o sétimo ano com eles. - Transfiguração Neville, dupla e depois poções também dupla. – Hermione respondeu olhando para o horário que tinha no bolso. – E vocês Luna, Gina que aula tem agora? - Eu tenho aula de DCAT Mione, acho que vai ser com a grifinória. – respondeu a loira olhando para a ruiva que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Eu não entendi isso, nos anos anteriores nós tínhamos aula de DCAT com a Lufa lufa. - Esse ano as turmas serão fixas Luna. – Hermione respondeu com seu tom professoral sabe-tudo – Todos os anos terão apenas duas turmas fixas que serão divididas entre duas casas cada. Cada ano possui sua própria turma, não é geral para todos. O sexto ano foi dividido entre Grifinória e Corvinal, e na outra turma Sonserina e Lufa-lufa. O sétimo ano, no caso nós, não demos tanta sorte e ficamos com a sonserina, e a outra turma será formada entre Lufa-lufa e Corvinal. - Droga. – bufou Rony – Por que justamente nós? – perguntou incrédulo, Hugo riu uma vez que ele estava no sexto portanto ficaria com Corvinal. - Eu não me importo. – respondeu vagamente Sarah. - Por que você ainda não conhece os sonserinos direito. – Rony respondeu rapidamente ganhando o assentimento dos outros, menos Gina que ficou calada – Eles são uns desgraçados, implicam com a gente e ficam arrumando confusão. São nossos inimigos mortais. – terminou o garoto com ênfase na frase. Sarah apenas olhou friamente para ele. - Bem, eu conversei com um sonserino hoje e ele não me ofendeu nenhuma vez, não me provocou e nem nada parecido, muito pelo contrario, foi muito cordial e simpático em me acompanhar até aqui para o almoço. – a voz fria e impassível da garota provocou um arrepio coletivo nos amigos que olharam atentamente para a garota. Os amigos não responderam e nem comentaram mais o ocorrido, já estava na hora deles irem para as aulas da tarde. Levantaram-se e caminharam juntos para fora do salão para dividirem-se em dois grupos, os que faziam o sexto ano dirigiram-se para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para a primeira aula de Snape, enquanto os alunos que cursavam o sétimo ano dirigiram-se a sala de transfiguração. Quando chegaram a sala e adentraram a mesma perceberam que um aluno já encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira do canto direito da sala, mas o que eles estranharam foi esse mesmo aluno tratar-se de Harry Potter, porque eles lembravam-se do moreno ainda estar na mesa verde e prata quando eles saíram do salão principal. ====== Harry acompanhou de longe a conversa que as garotas travavam, enrubescendo um pouco ao ouvir o que elas falavam de si com tanta liberdade. Também observou a aproximação dos outros e da conversa que seguiu-se, ficou feliz por Sarah estar se entrosando com eles, aquilo facilitaria um pouco as coisas para ele em breve. Quando eles levantaram-se e saíram rumo a sala de Transfiguração o moreno esperou alguns segundos antes de levantar-se calmamente e dirigir-se para fora do salão, a seguir o moreno encaminhou-se para a sala da Professora Minerva, ele chegou mais rápido que os outros e a sala estava vazia, pois ele havia utilizado atalhos e corredores que muitos poucos conheciam. Harry adentrou a sala de transfiguração e escolheu um lugar no canto a direita, onde normalmente ele sentava-se as aulas. Cerca de cinco minutos depois ouviu passos de pessoas vindo em direção a sala de aula e sentiu a presença de Sarah e dos amigos chegando, o que ele teve certeza quando ouviu eles parando na entrada da sala, obviamente olhando para ele, em seguida o som de mais e mais passos indicava a chegada dos outros estudantes. Os garotos meio que acordaram e sentaram-se como de costume em carteiras na frente, com Rony e Hermione ocupando a carteira logo ao lado da mesa em que Harry estava e Neville sentou-se atrás de ambos, e Sarah ignorando o olhar de curiosidade que eles lançaram a ela quando dirigiu-se onde Harry estava sentou-se ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes. - Oi de novo. – ela sussurrou baixinho. - Oi Sarah. – Harry virou o rosto para ela e presenteou-a com um sorriso que a fez estremecer levemente e os três amigos que os observavam ficarem de queixo caído, principalmente por que nunca haviam visto o moreno dar um sorriso. Não puderam comentar mais nada porque naquele momento os estudantes começaram a entrar na sala e acomodarem-se nas mesas restantes, observando com ainda mais curiosidade a estranha dupla que sentava-se junto na primeira carteira no canto a direita. Em seguida a professora Minerva McGonagall adentrou a sala chamando a atenção para si, ela olhou brevemente para a dupla incomum, mas rapidamente desviou os olhos e olhou para toda a turma. ====== No extremo sul dos Estados Unidos existe uma grande fortaleza negra, muito parecida com um grande castelo. O lugar é de difícil acesso, devido as enormes proteções que existiam não apenas ao redor da grande fortaleza, mas numa área de cinqüenta quilômetros quadrados. No interior da grande fortaleza encontrava-se Lorde Voldemort confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona alta que parecia um trono, que encontrava-se estrategicamente colocada nos fundos da grande sala úmida com paredes tão escuras que pareciam um grande túnel que não se via o fim. O grande Lorde das Trevas encontrava-se pensativo, desde o momento em que sentira aquela presença surgir do nada, embora aquele poder não se comparasse com o seu ele ficara levemente preocupado, afinal um guerreiro com aquele nível de poder poderia causar grandes estragos em qualquer lado em que ele decidisse lutar. O lorde foi tirado de seus devaneios com batidas agitadas na porta, quem quer que fosse teria que ter noticias muito boas ou então pagaria muito caro por aquela interrupção em seu momento de reflexão. - Entre. – falou o Mestre das Trevas com a voz gélida e sibilante, a seus pés Nagini acordou e levantou a enorme cabeça para espreitar o recém chegado. Não se passou nem cinco segundos e um homem alto de cabelos totalmente negros, nariz meio torto, cabelos negros brilhantes a pouca luz e olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos, apareceu para se ajoelhar perante o Lorde. - Mestre. – sussurrou o comensal ajoelhado – Recebemos notícias da base da Austrália, assim como de toda a Oceania. - O que aconteceu com eles? - Perguntou Riddle com um tom seco e direto, seus olhos fulminavam o misero vassalo. - Aparentemente a missão corria como planejado mestre. - O medo era sentido na voz do comensal enquanto sentia os olhos vermelhos e sanguinários de seu mestre sobre si. – Acabei de interrogar alguns comensais que estavam na base guardando a Senhorita Weasley. - Não enrole, seu verme. - Falou Voldemort, seu sangue pulsava, já estava nervoso e sabia que algo estava errado. - Mestre, a menina Weasley foi resgatada. - O comensal parou de falar ao sentir o olhar assassino de seu mestre direcionado para ele. – Parece que alguém invadiu o lugar onde eles se encontravam e conseguiu retirar não apenas a menina Weasley, mas também todos os outros prisioneiros. Dos cento e doze comensais que se encontravam lá, pelo menos 90% morreu. Apenas três conseguiram escapar com vida da mansão. - O que disseram? - Perguntou mais uma vez o Lorde. - Eles disseram exatamente essas palavras: "O Anjo Vingador desabou sua fúria sobre nós". - Ao terminar de falar o comensal se sente içado no ar por algo invisível e uma dor aguda em seu peito como se um enorme arpão o prendesse. - Verificou na mente deles o que realmente aconteceu? - O tom do lorde era baixo, sombrio e muito letal. - Vi, na mente deles estava cravada a imagem de um ser trajado com sobretudo negro com um capuz que lhe cobria completamente a face. - Voldemort cruzou os dedos ao ouvir isso, seus olhos vermelhos mergulharam numa imensidão de pensamentos. – Durante a batalha que se seguiu ele foi nomeado como Azrael, o Anjo Vingador ou o Anjo da Morte. Senhor, perdemos o controle da Austrália e de toda a Oceania, agora é território de Azrael. Os pensamentos de Voldemort se dispersaram com aquelas poucas palavras, o comensal sente todo o local esfriar de maneira assustadora, os olhos de seu mestre estavam sanguinários e furiosos, o frio tornou-se insuportável, então o aposento foi tomado por uma fumaça negra, o comensal não estava mais agüentando até que perdeu os sentidos. Logo depois um urro de fúria ecoou pela fortaleza negra, todos os comensais que ali estavam tremeram diante daquilo. - Maldito seja você que se meteu em meu caminho. Juro que te matarei nem que para isso eu tenha que destruir metade do mundo no processo. – Berrou Voldemort, sua razão parecia esquecida dando lugar a uma fúria implacável e mortal – Eu sou Lorde Voldemort, me aguarde maldito Azrael, pois eu vou destruir você. Os comensais que ouviram aquelas palavras ecoando pelos corredores da fortaleza tremeram quase que descontroladamente, nunca tinham sentido tanta fúria vinda de seu mestre, mas eles não sentiam pena daquele ser chamado Azrael, muito pelo contrario, o relato do que acontecera com os comensais que cruzaram o caminho dele já estava circulando por todo lugar, e eles tremeram de medo imaginando o dia em que Lorde Voldemort encontraria-se com Azrael em campo de batalha.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – Aulas e Verdades

- Bem vindos a mais um ano de estudo alunos. – Começou a professora McGonagall – Como vocês devem saber este ano vocês terão os NIEM'a, Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia. Suas notas nos testes decidirão as futuras profissões que vocês quiserem exercer, então sugiro que esforcem-se ou não terão notas suficientes para seguir a carreira que desejam. E aqueles que tiverem o azar de não conseguirem notas suficientes não terão uma segunda chance. – a professora de transfiguração fez uma pausa e correu os olhos por todos os alunos antes de continuar – Hoje vamos começar com um programa de revisões que eu programei para hoje, para que vocês lembrem-se de tudo o que aprenderam desde o primeiro ano de vocês. Quero que vocês copiem o que eu vou escrever em um pergaminho.  
Em seguida começou a escrever no quadro varias formulas de feitiços que eles já haviam estudado desde o primeiro ano. Logo após a Professora McGonagall iniciou seu programa de revisões, começou pelos feitiços de transfiguração simples, que era ensinado no primeiro ano, aperfeiçoando sua execução, progredindo aos poucos para os mais elaborados.  
- Muito bem garotos. – falou a professora de transfiguração após eles terem realizado corretamente os feitiços que ela havia pedido. – Quero que vocês me entreguem como forma de trabalho valendo nota, um pergaminho com a descrição de cada um dos feitiços que nós praticamos agora. – a professora ouviu os resmungos dos alunos, mas ignorou-os e completou – Quero as descrições deles, e também qual a melhor ocasião em que se usaria um feitiço desses. Para a próxima aula, sem desculpas.  
Harry estava entediado, eram feitiços básicos que ele aprendera a muito tempo, mas tinha que agir como os outros e ignorar o que ele realmente queria fazer. Sarah parecia ter uma grande habilidade em transfiguração, o que o deixou levemente orgulhoso.  
- A aula está acabando, mas eu darei inicio a primeira matéria do ano letivo. – Mcgonagall comentou o que chamou a atenção para si, inclusive de um certo moreno que estava entediado – Alguém saberia me dizer algo sobre Transmutação? – perguntou a professora olhando para a classe, instintivamente todos os olhares se convergiram para Hermione, mas ela não foi a única a levantar a mão, Sarah Connor também levantara a mão chamando atenção para si – Muito bem, Srta. Connor, o que sabe sobre transmutação?  
- O conceito básico da Transmutação é a troca de igual valor, isso quer dizer principalmente que não se pode conseguir algo sem dar uma coisa de igual valor e importância. – começou a explicar Sarah – Ela é executada apenas por grandes magos devido a seu alto grau de dificuldade, a melhor maneira para realizar a transmutação é através de um circulo mágico, ou como também é chamado de Círculo de Transmutação. – a morena levantou sua varinha e murmurando um feitiço desenhou um circulo, com alguns sinais e desenhos que se assemelhavam a runas, que fora desenhado e escrito a fogo. – Isso é um circulo básico de transmutação, um dos mais simples, é claro, mas funcionaria se algum mago desejasse. As formas de transmutação são muito úteis, mas há algumas coisas básicas que todos os praticantes estão expressamente proibidos de executar, como chamamos a Transmutação Humana, ou seja, se por algum acaso algum deles perdesse uma parte do corpo, qualquer que fosse, é proibido restaura-la ou também ressuscitar uma pessoa morta. Isso é proibido pelo fato de que a pessoa que realizasse o ritual teria de dar algo de igual valor para que o ritual desse certo, e mesmo que por algum acaso ele conseguisse completar o ritual o que reviveria não seria a pessoa morta e sim um monstro que não diferenciaria nada e nem ninguém, provavelmente algo parecido com um demônio que iria matar qualquer um. – Sarah pausou parta tomar fôlego e não apenas a professora como a maioria da classe olhavam boquiabertos para a garota.  
- Muito bem Srta. Connor, vinte pontos para a Grifinória. – sorriu a professora para a garota em seguida perguntou apenas por perguntar – Sr. Potter, poderia completar, por favor?  
- Uma parte de transmutação remonta aos alquimistas, que são expressamente proibidos de transmutar metais em ouro, senão provavelmente muitos magos e alquimistas estariam nadando em ouro. Acredito que essas sejam as principais importâncias da transmutação. Como Sarah bem falou, a transmutação é baseada na troca equivalente, por isso não podemos simplesmente transformar pedra em água, pois na pedra não há moléculas que formam a água, assim como não poderíamos transmutar papel em ferro. As transmutações acontecem apenas com materiais de mesmo elemento. – terminou o moreno de maneira distraída, não estava realmente prestando atenção ao que era dito.  
- Meus parabéns Senhor Potter, vinte pontos para a sonserina. – disse a professora olhando surpresa para o aluno.  
Durante o restante da aula a professora explicou as diferentes situações em que os magos deveriam ou não utilizarem-se da alquimia e da transmutação para si próprios ou para os outros no dia a dia.  
Saíram da aula de transfiguração logo depois para dirigirem-se em direção a nova sala de poções que ficava na parte norte do castelo, onde teriam aula com Lílian, seria a primeira aula que eles teriam com a nova professora e alguns estavam ansiosos para saber como ela era e quais as diferenças que haveriam em sala de aula. Os estudantes caminharam enquanto comentavam sobre a aula de transfiguração e sobre a dupla que respondera a pergunta que a professora havia feito.  
Quando chegaram em frente a sala de poções, os alunos paralisaram com a surpresa na porta da nova sala de poções, alguns trombando-se levemente, mas vagarosamente foram entrando, olhando ao redor da sala completamente em choque. Se Lílian Potter parecia ser tão diferente de Snape no dia a dia, sua sala obedecia fielmente a regra. A luz do sol estava passando pelas janelas, iluminando a sala com um calor agradável, o que em si era um contraste impressionante com a antiga sala de poções.  
Até mesmo os frascos de poções estavam colocados de maneira ordenada nas prateleiras, estocadas de maneira correta e pareciam conter um tom mais brilhante, enquanto na antiga sala de poções na masmorra havia apenas o essencial para ensinar aos alunos combinado com as frias pedras acinzentadas das paredes de pedra, Lílian havia pendurado belos tapetes de cores quentes e temperadas e objetos coloridos por toda a sala.  
Harry distraidamente seguiu Sarah até um assento. Ele estava tão acostumado com a matéria de Poções ser uma experiência cruel que a nova sala quase parecia um sonho surreal. Ele parecia não ser o único a estar pensando isso já que podia ver os outros estudantes olhando em volta com olhares de choque, até mesmo os sonserinos. Internamente o moreno riu, se Snape visse aquilo, certamente teria um ataque cardíaco.  
- Como eu queria ver a reação de Snape a isso. Posso até imaginá-lo com aquela cara feia apertando os lábios daquele jeito enquanto olha a sala. – o moreno ouviu Neville comentando baixo com Hermione e Rony. Rony e Hermione riram.  
- É melhor do que a antiga masmorra de Snape, mas é um pouco, er, feminino demais pro meu gosto. - disse Rony, olhando para um tapete rosa-bebê na parede que mostrava uma cena de bebês dragões brincando felizes.  
Lílian Potter entrou na sala e tomou seu lugar na frente da classe, chamando a atenção dos alunos. Se ela tinha parecido bonita de longe no Grande Salão na outra noite, estava absolutamente deslumbrante naquele momento.  
- Olá todo mundo, eu sou a Professora Lílian Potter, e estarei ensinando a vocês a matéria de Poções. É claro, eu sei que muitos de vocês vão sentir falta do Professor Snape como professor dessa matéria, mas eu vou dar o melhor de mim para preencher o lugar dele. - ela disse sorrindo para os estudantes que olharam para ela como se tivesse dito uma blasfêmia.  
O moreno aproveitou que sua mãe começou a fazer a chamada e analisou mais atentamente a sala, como se ainda duvidasse daquilo, por fim balançou a cabeça irritado consigo mesmo por estar se deixando levar e pensar que estava de volta aos estudos, é claro que precisava fingir, mas não podia esquecer seus objetivos, sabia que a ruiva acabaria contando para seus amigos ainda aquele dia, já previra que ela faria isso, por isso ele podia adiantar uma parte do que ele planejara.  
- Potter, Harry. - ela chamou, arrancando Harry de seus pensamentos.  
- Aqui. - disse Harry.  
Ela sorriu amavelmente para ele. Assim que terminou de realizar a chamada Lílian postou-se a frente da classe novamente.  
- Certo, decidi que nós iremos começar com uma breve revisão. Eu sei o quanto os verões nos fazem esquecer as noções básicas de poções, portanto decidi rever a matéria dos NOM's para depois avançarmos com a matéria de N.I.E.M's.  
Lily deixou seus olhos repousarem em Harry por um momento. O garoto abaixou a cabeça para que ela não conseguisse ver sua expressão. Logo as perguntas começaram a ser feitas e Harry viu as mãos erguidas para responder as mais simples perguntas. O garoto não se ofereceu para responder nenhuma pergunta e viu a mão de Hermione levantar todas as vezes. Ela respondia todas as questões como se fosse um livro texto. Sarah também respondia a varias perguntas, mas tinha uma maneira diferente de explicar, era como se ela soubesse do que se tratava, mas respondia com suas próprias palavras. O moreno ouviu ainda Hermione recitar os doze usos do sangue de dragão.  
Harry foi retirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. Ele olhou e percebeu que todos o estavam encarando. Lily estava olhando para o garoto esperando ele responder a pergunta feita. Harry não havia escutado uma única palavra e a observava neutro. Ele ouviu uma risadinha próxima e viu Rony e Neville tentando parar de rir, obviamente o fato dele estar distraído e não ter prestado a atenção os fazia rir já que ele era um sonserino. Lily repetiu a questão.  
- Harry, eu perguntei se você sabe a diferença entre as ervas Sandiem e Handiem e pra que elas são usadas?  
A mão de Hermione levantou-se e parecia que se ela não tivesse a chance de responder, cairia da cadeira. Harry virou-se para Lily e respondeu.  
- Sandiem é muito utilizada em poções para controlar a mente e só pode ser usada se for completamente dissolvida na poção, enquanto Handiem é utilizada para controlar algumas emoções como raiva, depressão ou até violência. Essa erva pode ser utilizada depois que a poção é feita. A diferença entre elas é a habilidade de utilidade e seu propósito de controlar a mente ou as emoções. Quando a poção é tomada ambas ervas conseguem fazer com que ela não seja detectada na corrente sanguínea.  
Harry terminou e viu o olhar de choque no rosto dos alunos. Hermione ainda estava com a mão no ar, pois esquecera-se de abaixa-la. Rony e Neville estavam de boca aberta e sem palavras. Até Sarah tinha um olhar surpreso. Lily ficou orgulhosa. Nem mesmo ela poderia ter respondido tão bem.  
- Dez pontos para Sonserina. - Disse com uma voz feliz.  
As revisões continuaram por mais algum tempo até que Lílian encerou-as e deu inicio a aula, Harry se viu nervoso por razões inteiramente diferentes das de quando Snape era seu professor. Tentou prestar atenção, mas o moreno estava entretido em seus pensamentos sobre como ele deveria lidar com os amigos. Ela terminou as explicações e Harry começou a procurar por seus ingredientes. Era uma poção bastante complicada, exatamente do tipo de coisa que é fácil de dar errado se a pessoa não prestasse total atenção.  
Harry se sentiu como se aquela tivesse sido uma das aulas de poções mais fáceis que ele já tinha tido. Não ter Snape olhando-o com raiva deu a ele uma sensação de liberdade maravilhosa. Ele terminou a poção com um floreio confiante e a colocou em um frasco para nota. No final da aula, ele caminhou até a frente e colocou sua poção junto das outras.  
- Ela parece perfeita, Sr. Potter. - ela disse com um grande sorriso para ele, o sinal tocou naquele momento – Classe dispensada. Poderia ficar um momento Senhor Potter? – perguntou Lílian fazendo o moreno estancar no lugar e voltar calmamente para seu lugar onde ele sentou-se em cima da mesa ao invés da cadeira, ainda pode ouvir claramente Rony comentando.  
- Wow. Isso foi... diferente.  
- É, eu concordo. E ela parece realmente saber sobre o que está falando! - disse Hermione empolgada. Diferentemente de Snape, a Professora Potter parecia gostar de quando os alunos faziam perguntas, quanto mais, melhor. Isso era o céu para Hermione, que tinha uma lista aparentemente infinita de perguntas.  
Lílian terminou de guardar as poções que os alunos fizeram e então levantou-se e parou em frente ao filho, observou a expressão impassível dele e as emoções que ele tentava esconder com tanto afinco, mas uma mãe sempre sabia quando os filhos escondiam as coisas, e embora não soubesse o que ele escondia, sabia que algo estava errado.  
- Filho, o que há de errado? – perguntou Lílian com a voz transparecendo preocupação.  
- Não há nada mamãe. – respondeu de volta o moreno, por dentro estava emocionado afinal era a primeira vez que podia chama-la de mãe.  
- Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando meu filho. – insistiu Lílian olhando para o garoto atentamente. – Por favor, confie em mim.  
- Por que? – a pergunta saiu antes que ele pudesse impedir, algo na maneira como sua mãe falara com ele despertara algo que ele nunca sentira, talvez pelo fato de nunca ter sentido o que era ter uma mãe próximo a si – Por que eles me odeiam? – a voz do moreno saiu mais rouca do que ele esperava, o bolo que formou em sua garganta o assustou, mas ele não iria chorar, não mais.  
- Oh meu amor. – falou Lílian antes de envolver o filho em um abraço apertado, e o moreno um pouco exitante acabou retribuindo, enquanto sentia algo palpitar em seu peito, estava abraçando sua mãe pela primeira vez na vida e embora forçasse a si mesmo que ele tinha um objetivo a cumprir, não podia negar pelo menos um pouco de carinho a si mesmo. – Eles não odeiam você, meu bebe.  
Nem mãe nem filho perceberam que três pessoas observavam da porta a conversa dos dois. Lílian apertou mais o filho nos braços sentindo a dor que exalava do filho, um sentimento tão palpável que ela podia sentir quase fisicamente. Acariciou os cabelos rebeldes que tanto lembravam o pai e suspirou antes de tomar o rosto dele entre suas mãos para olhar diretamente naqueles olhos que eram iguais aos seus.  
- Nenhum deles te odeia meu filho. – sussurrou a ruiva – Seu pai não odeia você. Ele apenas não entende você, ele não consegue saber do que você gosta. Tiago é muito previsível Harry, pra ele é tudo preto no branco, e você é como uma mistura de tudo, seu pai não consegue compreender você filho pelo fato de você ser tão diferente dele e ao mesmo tempo ser tão igual.  
- Não, eu sei que ele me despreza, assim como Hugo. – contestou o moreno – Eu posso ver isso nos olhos deles mamãe. Papai me odeia, eu sei disso. – Lílian sentiu uma vontade imensa de mostrar a verdade ao filho, desfazer aquela impressão errada, mas não sabia como, talvez fosse tarde demais para voltar atrás e tentar consertar as coisas.  
- Meu amor, não julgue seu pai por isso. Ele... – mas Lílian foi cortada pela voz firme e decidida do moreno.  
- Não. – a voz dele agora estava fria e dura como aço – Eu não tenho tempo para pensar nisso, mãe. Tenho coisas mais importantes que requerem minha atenção.  
Harry afastou-se do abraço da mãe sentindo um estranho vazio, mas aquilo era necessário, foi nesse momento que ele sentiu a presença do resto da família a porta e praguejou mentalmente por ter se descuidado, como demônios ele baixara a guarda dessa maneira? Pensou indignado consigo mesmo. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz da mãe.  
- Que coisas mais importantes filho? – perguntou intrigada com o comentário do menino, um pensamento perturbador clareou em sua mente, mas ela afastou-o com rapidez, seu filho nunca demonstrara interesse pelo assunto, não podia começar agora ou será que podia? A sua resposta no entanto acabou com as duvidas da mulher.  
- Tenho uma guerra pra vencer. – foi a resposta curta do moreno, que fez menção de virar-se e sair da sala, mas Lílian impediu-o.  
- Como assim uma guerra pra vencer? – perguntou Lílian para o filho – Você não está pensando em sair por aí...  
- Não mamãe, eu não estou pensando em sair por aí. – a voz de Harry tornou-se tão suave quanto o sussurro do vento – Eu vou destruir o Lorde das Trevas e qualquer um daqueles bastardos que entrarem no meu caminho. – a voz do moreno agora soara fria e sombria, como se anunciasse uma tempestade – O desgraçado vai se arrepender do dia em que resolveu mexer com Harry Potter.  
- Filho... – mas Lílian foi interrompida novamente pela voz firme e determinada do garoto, nem parecia o menino que quase chorara em seus braços.  
- Não. Nada do que disser vai mudar o que eu penso mãe, a partir de agora eu mando em mim mesmo e os aliados das trevas que se cuidem, pois eu não terei piedade. – em seguida o moreno saiu tempestivamente da sala não dando chance para Lílian falar com o filho. James e os gêmeos entraram logo depois parecendo espantados, e claramente eles haviam ouvido o que o filho mais velho dos Potter havia falado.  
- Você não acha que... – Tiago começou a perguntar, mas Lílian balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
Os Potter olharam preocupados para o lugar onde Harry desaparecera, não sabiam o que pensar do que haviam ouvido, tudo o que podiam fazer era esperar pra ver o que aconteceria.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou cedo novamente, recebeu os relatórios de seus clones sobre o progresso que eles haviam feito e o moreno ficou satisfeito com o que descobriu, agora eles dominavam todo o continente da Oceania, os comensais que haviam sido presos foram colocadas na prisão que existia na Nova Zelândia e que antes abrigava prisioneiros de Voldemort. Aos poucos acampamentos eram erguidos para as pessoas poderem se acomodarem enquanto as casas eram reconstruídas, assim como os condomínios, onde eles seriam abrigados.  
Dezenas de comensais haviam sido presos e pelo menos uma centena haviam sido mortos, poucos haviam fugido para poderem contar a história. Mas ele precisava de informações, informações importantes e ele sabia que não seria com qualquer um que conseguiria o que precisava, tinha de ser alguém muito influente no lado das trevas, alguém que possuísse muitos contatos e que fosse muito bem visto, de preferência o braço direito de Voldemort. Sim, faria isso, com certeza alguém em cargo tão elevado teria o que ele precisava. Balançou a cabeça, em breve se ocuparia disso novamente, foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene e tomar um banho gelado. Em seguida voltou para o quarto e vestiu-se enquanto observava os outros sonserinos acordando, trancou o malão com um feitiço e saiu em direção ao salão principal para tomar o café da manha.  
Foi um dos primeiros alunos a chegar, tomou seu café calmamente observando discretamente os alunos adentrando o salão parecendo sonolentos, até que a entrada deles pegou sua atenção. Viu Sarah entrando sorrindo de alguma piada que Rony havia contado e em seguida ela olhou para si, os olhos de ambos encontraram-se e foi como se um choque ocorresse e passasse pelo corpo de ambos, que desviaram o olhar em seguida.  
Quando Sarah levantou-se para ir em direção a aula de DCAT o moreno também levantou rapidamente e caminhou a frente do grupo de amigos. Sem que percebessem eles caminharam quase juntos até entrarem na sala de DCAT que agora havia mudado para as masmorras. Era uma sala bastante grande, com uma arena de duelos em um dos lados e uma enorme variedade de dispositivos de defesa empilhados de modo organizado em prateleiras. Harry não admitiria, mas estava impressionado. Aparentemente Snape tinha decidido dar uma grande impressão de seu novo cargo; sua sala de poções nunca tinha parecido tão bem armazenada. Na verdade, o moreno sabia que Sanpe era um grande duelista, mas a maioria dos alunos não sabia e talvez fosse interessante ver o que fariam quando descobrissem que o professor era um verdadeiro mestre em duelo.  
Apesar da sala ter sido arrumada para ser usada no ensino de uma matéria diferente, não havia dúvidas de que tinha o dedo de Snape em tudo. Não havia nada lá que não fosse essencial para o ensino da matéria. Até mesmo o palanque parecia ter sido construído para fins utilitários. Estranhamente, o critério de Snape de aceitação de estudantes em sua classe de Defesa Avançada eram menos estrito do que ele requeria para Poções. Ele estava aceitando qualquer nota de Aceitável para cima. Talvez houvesse influencia do diretor nesse fato, uma vez que os alunos precisavam estar preparados para a guerra.  
Os amigos encontraram alguns assentos mais ou menos no meio da sala. O moreno preferiu sentar-se ao fundo como sempre fazia nas aulas de Snape, Sarah acompanhou-o e sentou-se ao seu lado. De repente Snape entrou e o silêncio imediatamente tomou conta da sala. Ele tomou seu posto no pódio na frente da sala, dando uma olhada na classe vagarosamente, encarando os alunos. Começou a fazer a chamada com sua tradicional voz baixa, que era perfeitamente audível no profundo silêncio em que a sala se encontrava. Aquilo lembrou a Harry seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.  
- Muito bem, a partir de hoje vocês estarão aprendendo Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A competência dos professores anteriores é extremamente suspeitável, uma vez que temos um professor a cada ano. - disse Snape, enrugando seu nariz como se um cheiro ruim tivesse tomado conta da sala. - Apesar disso... Hoje é um novo dia em Hogwarts para este cargo, e o diretor quer que vocês tenham o ensino a toda velocidade. Com os eventos recentes em mente, muito do nosso foco estará em habilidades úteis em duelos e combates. - Snape disse e fez uma pausa, deixando que suas palavras penetrassem. - Não é nenhum exagero dizer que suas vidas podem depender de prestar atenção nessas aulas. Eu sugiro que vocês não me desapontem. Alguns de vocês certamente irão precisar de muito mais trabalho do que outros. Qual é a melhor defesa contra um Feitiço Esmurrante? - Snape disse subitamente.  
Harry pensou ter visto a mão de Hermione se contorcendo e querendo se levantar no ar, mas ela se segurou. O professor olhou para todos na classe esperando alguém se adiantar e responder, por fim acabou apontando para Harry.  
- Bem professor, eu poderia responder que um simples protego seria o bastante para repelir o feitiço esmurrante, mas acredito que um encantamento defensivo Siltra poderia refletir e direcionar o feitiço de volta para seu oponente. Os dois têm suas vantagens e desvantagens, claro. O feitiço Protego é rápido e mais confiável, com uma chance maior de completo desvio. Com o encantamento Siltra é um pouco mais complicado, mas com a prática apropriada uma pessoa pode mirar e lançar os feitiços de volta com bastante exatidão.  
- Dez pontos para a sonserina. – disse Snape com um sorriso. – Muito bem. Hoje, - Snape continuou - nós vamos começar com feitiços esmurrantes, que são bastante efetivos em duelos e batalhas. Eles podem ser executados rapidamente, podem ser direcionados com extrema exatidão, e podem ser difíceis de serem desviados quando lançados por um duelista habilidoso.  
A expressão de Snape mudou subitamente e seus lábios se curvaram em algo levemente parecido com um sorriso.  
- Weasley! - Harry sentiu uma pontada de nervosismo. Não gostava nada do olhar que Snape sustentava. Não mesmo. - Talvez você pudesse fazer uma demonstração para o resto da turma. - Snape disse sem percalços. - Por favor, junte-se a mim na área de duelos.  
Rony levantou de sua cadeira tremendo levemente e caminhou até o lado da sala onde a arena de duelos estava posicionada. O ruivo estava sentindo um leve mal estar, mal tinha feito feitiços simples nos últimos tempos, quanto mais praticado feitiços de defesa. Deu uma olhada em volta pra os outros estudantes. Os sonserinos estavam cochichando uns com os outros com sorrisos gigantescos nos rostos, menos o Potter que olhava com uma expressão impassível no rosto. Em sua opinião Hermione parecia aterrorizada, apertando e torcendo suas mãos em seu colo. Olhou novamente para Snape, que tinha uma expressão de puro ódio no rosto. Rony sacou sua varinha. Sabia que precisava se concentrar, mas todos estarem olhando para ele estava fazendo com que se sentisse nervoso e ansioso. Rony mal tinha levantado sua varinha quando Snape gritou sem nenhum aviso.  
- Frateo!  
Harry ficou chocado ao perceber que Snape tinha usado uma variação do feitiço esmurrante que fazia com que o feitiço ficasse ainda mais poderoso.  
- Protego! - Rony gritou, mas era tarde demais. O feitiço o atingiu em cheio no peito, fazendo-o voar pela sala. Ele deslizou no chão duro até parar. Rolou o corpo dolorosamente, e sentiu uma dor profunda e excruciante em um dos lados, o que o fez suspeitar de ter quebrado uma costela. Os sonserinos estavam rindo pra valer. - Você precisar ir para a Ala Hospitalar, Weasley? - Snape perguntou, soando quase divertido.  
- Não, eu estou bem. - disse com os dentes cerrados.  
- Volte para o seu lugar então. - disse Snape.  
Enquanto Rony caminhava dolorosamente para seu assento, ainda ouvindo os sonserinos rindo dele, Harry tinha pensamentos nada amistosos em relação a Snape, aquele era apenas mais um que ele queria matar, mas ainda não era a hora certa, tinha de ter um pouco de paciência.

Gina caminhava nervosamente em frente a uma sala de aula vazia no corredor do terceiro andar, tinha pedido para os amigos que se encontrassem com ela naquele corredor, pois tinha algo importante para dizer, havia pensado no dia anterior e boa parte da noite e decidira contar a verdade para eles, e revelar o que ela decidira fazer.  
Naquele momento percebeu movimento de pessoas aproximando-se e quando olhou viu os amigos aproximando-se com expressões muito parecidas em seus rostos, a curiosidade era geral, obviamente todos querendo saber o que ela queria revelar, a ruiva havia falado com Harry para que ele permitisse que ela revelasse a Sarah também e ele tinha lhe dado permissão.  
- Gina, o que você queria falar com a gente? – foi logo perguntando Hermione não conseguindo conter por mais tempo a sua curiosidade.  
- Entrem, por favor. – pediu Gina apontando a porta aberta, quando todos os amigos entraram ela entrou e fechou a porta, em seguida lançou um feitiço que aprendera que evitaria que alguém ouvisse a conversa deles ou que sequer entrasse ali dentro. – Bem, chamei vocês aqui para contar a verdade sobre o meu seqüestro. – ela pausou por um instante observando as faces intrigadas e então completou – Eu menti quando disse que não sabia de nada sobre Azrael.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso Gina? – perguntou Hermione com uma clara censura na voz – Seja clara.  
- Eu sei quem é Azrael Hermione. – revelou a ruiva – Sei tudo sobre ele, assim como sei porque ele me resgatou e quais são os objetivos dele.  
O choque espalhou-se pelo rosto dos presentes, que olhavam a ruiva incrédulos. Hugo se recuperou primeiro e perguntou de maneira agressiva.  
- E por que não disse para o diretor ou meu pai? – a voz soava estranha aos ouvidos de quem ouvia, era como se ele escondesse algo.  
- Por que ele me pediu para não contar a eles, me deu permissão para contar a vocês apenas porque sabia que eu não suportaria esconder de vocês. – sussurrou a ruiva levemente magoada pela rispidez na voz daquele que ela amava.  
- Então quem é ele? – perguntou Sarah com a voz extremamente curiosa.  
- Harry Potter. – olhares incrédulos e descrentes foi o que a ruiva recebeu de volta – Sim, é verdade. Foi o Harry quem invadiu a fortaleza onde eu estava sendo mantida e me resgatou.  
Na hora seguinte Gina explicou para eles detalhadamente o que Harry contara a ela, sobre o fato deles serem irmãos de alma, também comentou sobre o que ele pretendia fazer em relação a guerra, enfim a ruiva relatou detalhadamente a conversa que tivera com o moreno de olhos verdes, exceto a parte sobre ela estar apaixonada por Hugo, é claro, isso ela não contaria tão cedo.  
- É claro. – Hermione exclamou de repente assustando os amigos que estavam concentrados em seus próprios pensamentos.  
- O que é claro Hermione? – perguntou Rony.  
Hermione estava andando de um lado para o outro em frente aos amigos enquanto falava coisa desconexas e fazia gestos enquanto falava sozinha. Finalmente ela parou e encarou os amigos e o namorado de maneira decidida, como se houvesse feito uma descoberta que poderia mudar toda a história.  
- Vocês lembram da canção do chapéu? – perguntou Hermione aos amigos que negaram balançando a cabeça, então calmamente a morena recitou a canção do chapéu – Prestem atenção: olhe como esta o mundo hoje, _as trevas caminham a nossa volta_, essa é a primeira linha. Olhem essa outra: _Guerreiro Caído há de se erguer._E essa: _Um terceiro lado surgirá. Das Trevas um guerreiro de sombras irá jorrar._Elas cabem perfeitamente com Harry. – percebendo que os amigos ainda não entendiam Hermione esforçou-se para conter o entusiasmo, e calmamente continuou a explicar para eles o que achava.  
- Bem, ainda tem a parte sobre um novo reino que seria erguido das ruínas da guerra, o que quer dizer que a guerra está próxima do fim. – falou Sarah analisando atentamente o que a Granger havia falado, realmente algumas linhas cabiam muito bem com Harry e com o mundo atual.  
- Deixe isso pra lá. – Gina falou – Não importa se ele é ou não o homem da canção. O que importa é que o Harry está se levantando e declarando guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem, e eu pretendo seguir ele. – a ruiva soltou tudo de uma vez.  
- O que? – a pergunta de Rony sobressaltou a garota.  
- Eu disse que vou estar ao lado dele na guerra, Rony.  
- Como assim ao lado dele, você ainda esta no sexto ano Gina, não tem treinamento necessário para uma batalha. – Rony falou caçoando de sua idéia, mas Gina não se deu por vencida.  
- Eu sei que ainda sou fraca, mas vou pedir para Harry me treinar, ele não vai me negar isso. – assegurou a ruiva – Quero ser poderosa para viver e enfrentar essa guerra, devo minha vida a ele. Vou pagar minha divida de honra estando ao lado dele na guerra, ele estando em qual lado estiver. – Gina terminou de falar sabendo que estava colocando muita coisa na cabeça dos amigos, mas ainda tinha mais uma coisa a falar – Se vocês quiserem, eu posso pedir para que ele treine vocês, mas vocês teriam de jurar lealdade a ele, pelo menos enquanto a guerra durasse.  
Em seguida a ruiva desativou os feitiços e abriu a porta, deixaria eles pensarem por um tempo, antes de sair ainda virou-se e disse:  
- Vocês tem até amanha a noite para me dar a resposta, depois de amanha de manhã eu vou falar com ele e pedir para que ele me ensine tudo o que sabe, mas uma coisa eu digo a vocês, não vou mais ficar sentada vendo as pessoas morrerem e não fazer nada para impedir isso. – em seguida a ruiva saiu da sala, deixando os amigos atordoados com as revelações.

Harry esperou que todos os colegas de dormitório estivessem adormecidos para se levantar e silenciosamente vestir o sobretudo negro que ele escondera e que se tornara a roupa de Azrael. Tudo estava pronto para a pequena visitinha que ele faria a aquele que era considerado um dos homens de confiança de Voldemort, segundo o que ele descobrira pelos comensais que estavam presos na Nova Zelândia, a prisão que fora nomeada como Hell. O moreno deixou um sorriso de canto escapar pelo nome que fora dado a prisão, Inferno parecia um bom nome para uma prisão, pensou ele.  
Não podia simplesmente desaparatar, como fizera quando resgatara Gina, pois ele sentira feitiços sendo postos durante o dia, embora os feitiços não o parassem e muito menos o rastreassem, se ele aparatasse ficaria claro que Azrael vivia no castelo, pois o feitiço denunciaria uma aparatação feita para fora de Hogwarts. Por isso Harry precisaria usar uma das passagens secretas que ele tão bem conhecia. Antes de sair do quarto o moreno executou um feitiço de projeção que fez refletir uma imagem muito parecida com ele na cama, era como se ele estivesse lá dormindo tranquilamente, depois fez um rápido feitiço de desilusão em si mesmo, não queria de jeito nenhum ser pego, e então saiu fechando a porta em seguida, desceu as escadas tão silencioso quanto poderia, seus passos pareciam os de um assassino de tão silenciosos.  
Saiu pela abertura no salão comunal que dava acesso ao corredor e seguiu rapidamente, andando de maneira decidida, não podia perder tempo, teria de voltar antes dos companheiros acordarem, ou então perceberiam que ele não estava na cama. O moreno atravessava passagens secretas pelo caminho, procurando tornar o percurso até o quarto andar o mais rápido possível. Quando virou o corredor que dava para o local onde ficava o espelho do quarto andar o moreno apressou o passo até parar em frente ao espelho, sabia que ali encontrava-se uma passagem secreta, puxou o mapa do maroto do bolso das vestes e murmurando a senha procurou pelo local que marcaria o quarto andar no mapa, finalmente o encontrando viu uma pequena figura rotulado com o nome Harry Potter bem em frente ao espelho. Observando o mapa o moreno visualizou a senha, exatamente como fizera em seu terceiro ano.  
- Siendra. – sussurrou o moreno para o seu reflexo do espelho que pareceu ganhar vida para então fazer uma espécie de reverencia antes do espelho começar a mover-se revelando um túnel escuro.  
Como ele imaginara o túnel estava desabado, pedras sem fim estavam por todo o lado. Sacando sua varinha o moreno murmurou um feitiço de iluminação e entrou pela passagem que fechou-se atrás de si. Tudo que existia na sua frente eram apenas pedras desabadas, sabia que precisaria remove-las, afinal era a única passagem da escola que os marotos conheciam que não estaria sendo vigiada, todas as outras passagens que davam a Hogsmeade estariam sob constante vigilância. Como estava usando a varinha para iluminar a sua frente o moreno elevou a mão esquerda e concentrando-se um pouco, sabia que precisaria de um pouco de esforço.  
Uma luz cinza chumbo disparou de sua mão e atingiu o monte de rochas caídas, em seguida as pedras começaram a mover-se para cima como se estivessem sendo empurradas, mas na verdade elas estavam sendo restauradas. Uma a uma as pedras foram ligando-se novamente até que todas elas estavam novamente formando o teto da caverna. Harry pode enfim reparar na passagem secreta, era muito estreita, baixa e terrosa. Ignorando o local apertado o moreno começou a andar rapidamente, depois de alguns minutos andando a passagem virava e tornava a virar, mais parecendo uma toca de coelho gigante do que qualquer outra coisa. Harry caminhou depressa por ela, tropeçando aqui e ali no chão acidentado, segurando a varinha com firmeza à sua frente.  
Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade o moreno finalmente chegou ao fim da passagem secreta. Havia uma espécie de alçapão que ele empurrou imediatamente saído em seguida em um lugar desconhecido, na verdade não de todo desconhecido uma vez que ali não existia nada a não ser a floresta, olhou para a entrada da passagem e percebeu que ela era camuflada por uma enorme rocha e por vários arbustos. Recolocando a também do alçapão no lugar o moreno apressou-se e desaparatou dali para seu destino aparecendo em um lugar distante, um lugar chamado Serra Leoa que era controlado por comensais da morte.  
O líder do grupo que controlava aquela região era um dos preferidos de Voldemort, devido ao fanatismo e a perversão do mesmo. Harry caminhou pelo lugar como se o conhecesse a muito tempo, ele sabia tudo o que precisava, vira o lugar pela mente de alguns comensais que foram interrogados na prisão. Encaminhou-se diretamente ao prédio onde ele sabia que aconteciam lutas entre os escravos de Voldemort, aquela era uma das diversões daqueles desgraçados, fazer as pessoas lutarem até a morte, mas essa noite eles pagariam.  
Havia um guarda a entrada que controlava as pessoas que adentravam o clube, quando o mesmo tentou pará-lo Harry avançou a uma velocidade impressionante e prensou o guarda contra a parede segurando-o pelo pescoço, o homem olhava para ele espantado, nem sequer o vira se mover. Com um movimento brusco o moreno quebrou o pescoço do comensal que caiu morto no chão, em seguida Harry adentrou o prédio. Após um momento de dificuldade para enxergar melhor o local, o moreno precisou fechar e abrir os olhos duas vezes, o lugar possuía uma iluminação vulgar, esferas de luz colorida encontravam-se espalhadas por todos os lados, e bem no centro do local encontrava-se um ringue de luta, no momento eles retiravam o corpo ensangüentado de um homem.  
Olhando melhor ao redor o moreno percebeu que ali encontrava-se muitas pessoas importantes, donos de empresas ou pessoas influentes que pagavam para assistir as lutas, mas o moreno não podia preocupar-se com eles, não ainda. Não podia alertar sua presa e deixar com que ele fugisse, concentrando-se Harry encontrou quem procurava no segundo andar, provavelmente no escritório do mesmo. Encaminhou-se rapidamente para o local, atravessando entre a multidão como se fosse um fantasma, tal sua velocidade, em segundos ele já estava no segundo andar, havia guardas ali, contou oito deles guardando o lugar.  
Nem sequer pensou, levantando sua varinha conseguiu lançar quatro maldições da morte antes dos guardas notarem sua presença e se virarem contra ele proferindo maldições que voavam em direção do moreno que repelia todas elas com um escudo negro. Avançou rapidamente e acertou um potente soco no rosto do segurança mais próximo, o som do pescoço quebrando ecoou pelo corredor, mas Harry já estava acertando um chute na cabeça do segundo oponente enquanto desviava de um forte feitiço negro disparado a queima roupa. Os dois últimos foram incinerados por chamas negras que partiram das mãos de Harry, os guardas caíram mortos em seguida deixando a passagem livre para o moreno que avançou e explodiu a porta com força para abaixar-se em seguida, um raio esverdeado passara rente a sua cabeça.  
O homem tentou atacar novamente, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar o feitiço sentiu-se ser puxado com força fazendo-o cair no chão com violência, olhou para cima e encontrou um ser mascarado encarando-o, não dava para saber o que ele pensava nem sequer os olhos ele podia ver, mas sentiu um calafrio na espinha e uma sensação de morte que o fez tremer. Harry pisou com força na mão do homem que ainda segurava a varinha retirando-a em seguida. Olhou para o desgraçado que comandava aquele lugar, cabelos loiros e curtos, olhos azuis e lunáticos, James Sloan olhava com pavor para si, pensou com sarcasmo.  
- Vou ser bem claro, maldito. – sibilou com a voz gelada – Você me conta o que eu quero saber ou eu arranco as informações de você. Quero saber tudo o que sabe sobre os planos de Voldemort, cada detalhe.  
- Nunca. – respondeu o homem, que apesar do medo nunca trairia seu mestre, nem que para isso tivesse que pagar com a vida – Nunca vou trair meu Lorde.  
- Você quem sabe. – sussurrou Harry com a voz carregada de satisfação, era aquilo mesmo que queria, queria testar uma nova maneira de legilimência, muito mais selvagem e brutal. Aproximou-se mais dele e segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos encarou-o diretamente nos olhos, Sloan sentiu-se de repente sugado e tudo escureceu – Sua mente não te pertence mais. Sua vontade e consciência agora me pertencem. Mostre-me o que quero saber. – em seguida o moreno destruiu todas as barreiras mentais do homem loiro, cada barreira que o moreno ultrapassava era como se o homem fosse atingido por uma maldição cruciatus, por que urrava.  
Por fim o homem caiu pesadamente no chão, a expressão vazia e sem sentimentos deixava claramente que sua mente fora completamente devastada, Harry nem se importou, pois os gritos de dor de Sloan chamaram a atenção dos outros comensais que estavam no prédio, podia sentir eles se agrupando em volta do lugar. Sorriu, eles estavam poupando seu trabalho, não precisaria caça-los, afinal a caça vinha ao predador de bom grado. Desceu calmamente as escadas que o levavam de volta ao primeiro andar e deu de cara com uma multidão de homens vestidos de negro.  
- Quem é você? – perguntou um homem que estava a frente dos outros, parecia ser uma espécie de chefe da segurança ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não importava mesmo, iria matar todos eles.  
- Eu sou Azrael. – quando Harry falou isso, sentiu o medo que se apoderou dos comensais, percebeu o receio de que ele fosse mesmo quem dizia ser, afinal a história de Azrael estava na boca dos comensais. – E vou matar todos vocês.  
Em seguida dezenas de feitiços voaram para cima dele, mas Harry apenas criou uma barreira e passou a lançar feitiços explosivos nos comensais da morte, seus feitiços despedaçavam os comensais de tão poderosos que eram. Enquanto o moreno andava e lançava feitiços percebeu que os comensais formavam uma espécie de roda em volta dele, como que esperando que com isso fosse mais fácil de subjuga-lo. Ele sentiu os feitiços que vinham dos dois lados de maneira alternada, então guardou a varinha no bolso e começou a usar feitiços sem varinha, era mais fácil defender-se dessa maneira, embora seus feitiços ficassem ligeiramente mais fracos.  
Enquanto defendia-se de um feitiço negro vindo de suas costas lançou três feitiços incendiários com a outra mão que acertou três comensais que caíram no chão berrando e debatendo-se enquanto tentavam de todas as maneiras apagar o fogo. Os companheiros que tentaram ajudar também receberam feitiços de fogo dobrando a quantidade de comensais no chão que queimavam. O cheiro de carne queimada invadiu o local fechado, chamando a atenção de Harry para os comensais que agora encontravam-se imóveis, enquanto as chamas consumiam seus corpo, os gritos de dor deles já haviam cessado, mas a batalha ainda continuava.  
Depois de lançar mais uma maldição da morte em um comensal, o moreno parou apenas por um segundo para analisar o local, a destruição e o fogo já consumiam quase todo o lugar, no local apenas aqueles que ainda tentavam duelar consigo, pois os outros já haviam fugido fazia tempo. Apenas mais dois comensais estavam de pé, tentando desesperadamente se manterem em pé para poderem lutar, o moreno percebia que eles nem se agüentavam mais em pé. Invadiu a mente deles com uma investida rápida e única, percebeu que nenhum deles era importante, eram apenas soldados que cumpriam as ordens, por isso cessou a luta naquele momento e dirigiu a palavra a eles.  
- Vão.  
- O que? – um deles perguntou espantado.  
- Você é um homem morto, sabe disso não sabe? – o outro interrompeu – O Lorde vai mata-lo por ousar se por no caminho dele.  
- Você está enganado, eu não sou um homem morto. – Harry respondeu com a voz baixa e ameaçadora – Eu sou um demônio, e todos aqueles que se encontrarem em meu caminho perecerão. Por que não aproveitam que estou misericordioso e sumam daqui para viverem o que resta de suas vidas patéticas. – então um sorriso apareceu no rosto do moreno, era a única parte que o capuz não cobria, mas o sorriso que ele deu os comensais classificaram como demoníaco – Por que acreditem quando eu digo que não lhes resta muito tempo.  
Os dois comensais sobreviventes nem pensaram em discutir e desaparatam do lugar, enquanto Harry analisava novamente tudo a seu redor e depois caminhou silenciosamente para fora do prédio. No lado de fora poucas pessoas encontravam-se lá, basicamente aqueles que eram escravos e obrigados a lutar e trabalhar para os comensais. Sem se virar o moreno ergueu ambas as mãos e um raio negro disparou de suas mãos atingindo o prédio, que implodiu como se houvesse sido dinamitado e começou a desmoronar em direção ao chão, em questão de segundos existia apenas poeira e entulho onde antes fora um grande clube de luta. Olhando para as aquelas pessoas Harry decidiu que já estava na hora de elas terem um pouco de paz. Mentalmente chamou cinco de seus clones que apareceram a sua frente, cada um usava um sobretudo de cor diferente, era a única coisa que os diferenciava uns dos outros.  
- Vocês sabem o que fazer. – disse a eles, os clones acenaram com a cabeça – Blue, leve essas pessoas para o acampamento e arranjem para que sejam bem acomodadas e alimentadas. – ordenou o moreno, era assim que ele chamava-os, pelas cores, era mais do que chama-los de Harry o tempo todo. – Voltando-se para as pessoas o moreno falou calmamente – Meu nome é Azrael, e a partir de hoje vocês estão livres da escravidão, serão bem vindos a meu acampamento se assim desejarem, mas se quiserem ficar por aqui a escolha é de vocês. Aqueles que decidirem partir serão levados através de aparatação pelo meu amigo Blue. – Harry concluiu apontando para o azul.  
Todas as pessoas decidiram partir, o moreno combinou com Blue que ele deveria verificar cada um deles para saber se não existia nenhum simpatizante com os comensais escondido entre aquelas pessoas, não precisava de um espião em seu território.  
- Vocês, acabem com os malditos que ainda estão espalhados por esse lugar. Libertem os escravos e protejam o país com as mesmas proteções do acampamento. – após eles concordarem desapareceram para cumprir as ordens. – Esse será mais um lugar livre de seu domínio, maldito. Em breve você não terá mais lugar algum no mundo e eu vou acabar com você.  
O moreno declarou para o nada, em seguida desaparatou para a entrada da passagem secreta na floresta próximo a Hogsmeade, em breve amanheceria e ele precisava estar dentro de Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – Decisões

Harry chegou ao dormitório sonserino depois das quatro da manha, tomou um banho demorado para limpar o sangue dos comensais que se espalhara por seu corpo e por fim caiu na cama onde dormiu, acordando com o movimento dos outros ocupantes da casa da serpente. O moreno de olhos verdes levantou-se e se arrumou para enfrentar mais um dia de aula, e aquele era um dia importante, ele bem sabia. Estava aguardando o momento em que Gina viria falar com ele, Harry sabia muito bem o que ela pediria para ele e ele estava mais do que disposto a atender ao pedido da ruiva.  
Estava saindo do salão comunal da sonserina para ir em direção ao salão principal para tomar o café da manha quando sentiu a aproximação de alguém, mas continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pelo que pode perceber a pessoa o interceptaria no próximo corredor, a porta de uma sala de aula vazia, e não foi surpresa alguma ao se aproximar e o moreno perceber que quem quer que fosse agiria exatamente como ele previra. Quando a pessoa fez menção de agarra-lo, Harry foi mais rápido e com um forte empurrão adentrou a sala prensando o desconhecido contra a parede.  
- O que...? – a surpresa do desconhecido foi enorme, uma vez que ele estava sendo erguido pelo pescoço e prensado contra a parede da sala de aula, nem sequer vira o movimento do Potter, e ele o havia seguido desde que ele saíra da sala comunal da sonserina.  
- Malfoy. – Harry rosnou e em seguida soltou o loiro que caiu pesadamente no chão, sorvendo grandes golfadas de ar enquanto tentava respirar normalmente. – Eu poderia ter te matado sabia? Como é que você se aproxima sorrateiramente de alguém? Não podia ter me chamado como qualquer pessoa normal? – perguntou o moreno cheio de veneno e sarcasmo na voz.  
- Eu precisava falar com você. – falou Draco com um pouco de dificuldade, enquanto se recompunha e levantava-se devagar – E não queria que ninguém soubesse da nossa conversa, por isso segui você e quando não tinha ninguém mais por perto eu pretendia falar com você. – explicou o loiro voltando a sua típica voz arrastada.  
- Tudo bem, esquece. – cortou-o Harry, estava sem paciência e queria saber logo o motivo que levara o loiro a procura-lo, por isso invadiu a mente dele. O que viu o deixou surpreso, chocado e completamente querendo matar Malfoy pelos pensamentos nada inocentes que ele estava tendo sobre uma certa garota. – O que você quer comigo?  
Harry tentou ignorar tudo aquilo que ele passara com Draco Malfoy em sua antiga vida, afinal ali as águas eram diferentes, e eles eram amigos desde o primeiro ano e o moreno sabia que existia um pouco de um ser humano dentro do loiro, que estava esperando apenas uma boa oportunidade para se libertar, e parecia que o momento tinha chegado. Ali Harry era uma das poucas pessoas em que Draco realmente confiava, eram quase como irmãos, pensou o moreno. Ambos conheciam os segredos um do outro, embora Harry duvidasse que ele sequer desconfiava dos novos segredos que ele tinha.  
- Bem, eu queria pedir sua ajuda. – a voz do loiro tirou o moreno de seus pensamentos e reflexões – Eu acho que estou apaixonado Harry. – revelou o loiro de uma vez.  
- Ora, ora, ora, Draco Malfoy pedindo ajuda e dizendo que está apaixonado. Esse mundo é mesmo pequeno. – zombou Harry apenas para pegar no pé do loiro.  
- Não brinque com isso Potter. – rosnou irritado Draco – O assunto é serio, não é uma garota qualquer, Ok.  
- Entendi. – disse Harry em voz baixa fingindo surpresa – Então eu posso presumir que essa tal garota não pertence a nenhuma família dos aliados das Trevas. – falou o moreno olhando fixamente para o loiro que concordou com a cabeça – E também não deve ser dos Rebeldes, o que me leva a crer que a garota pertence a uma família do lado da luz.  
- Exatamente. – o loiro concordou desanimado, e então falou com a voz amarga. – Ela nunca nem sequer vai olhar na minha cara sem demonstrar desprezo.  
- Ok. – disse Harry baixo encarando Malfoy – E para você estar tão desanimado também não existe a possibilidade dela seguir você para o lado das trevas.  
- Impossível. – Draco praticamente gritou o que revelava o descontrole do loiro – Ela jamais se aliaria as Trevas, nem mesmo se a vida dela dependesse disso.  
- Então por que você não muda de lado e se junta ao lado deles? – perguntou o moreno apenas para implicar mais com o loiro.  
- Eu jamais vou me juntar a trupe do Velhote, entendeu? – disse Draco com a voz furiosa – Jamais me tornarei um capacho do Dumbledore.  
- Me diga Draco, o que o prende ao lado das Trevas? – perguntou Harry.  
- Minha mãe. – sussurrou o loiro. – Ela é a única coisa que realmente importa para mim, eu não me importo com Lucius, ele não é mais meu pai a muito tempo. Se minha mãe não fosse tão obcecada pelo Lucius eu já teria desistido de tudo e fugido com minha mãe, mas ela jamais vai abandonar o marido. – a voz do loiro demonstrava toda sua dor.  
- Ela escolheu o lado dela Draco. – falou o moreno, a voz fria e impessoal chamando a atenção de Draco. – Você tem de escolher o que será melhor para você. Ir atrás de seu pai como um cachorrinho e obedecer as ordens de um lunático ou correr atrás do que você realmente deseja e lutar pelo amor dessa garota.  
- Você tem razão. – o loiro suspirou – Vou lutar pelo amor dela, mas eu acho que vai ser meio difícil conseguir qualquer coisa com ela. Não acredito que vou ter de me submeter ao Velhote Dumbledore, droga.  
- Você não precisa se juntar exatamente com o Velhote Draco. – falou Harry pausadamente – Você deve ter ouvido falar da terceira força que surgiu na guerra e que tomou totalmente a Oceania do Lorde Negro.  
- Mas é claro que eu ouvi falar. – o loiro falou indignado – Dizem que o cara é um monstro quando luta. Os poucos comensais que relataram para o Lorde tremiam como um bando de criancinhas enquanto relatavam ao lorde o que tinham visto. – perante o olhar curioso do moreno o loiro falou – Lucius é um dos comensais mais poderosos Potter, ele fez questão de me manter informado. Mas como eu poderia falar com ele, o cara é procurado por todo o mundo. Tanto o lado da Luz quanto o lado das Trevas estão atrás dele como abelhas atrás do mel, eu nunca o encontraria. – terminou o loiro desanimado com a perspectiva de procurar Dumbledore.  
- Você quer falar com Azrael? – perguntou o moreno olhando diretamente nos olhos do loiro que sentiu um arrepio – Talvez eu possa te ajudar com isso.  
- Você o conhece? Sabe como encontra-lo? – o loiro perguntou com uma ponta de esperança brilhando nos olhos acinzentados.  
- Melhor, eu sou Azrael. – revelou Harry diante do loiro que arregalou os olhos completamente chocado e deu vários passos para trás.  
- Você o que? – perguntou Draco com a voz levemente falha.  
- Eu sou Azrael, Draco. – revelou o moreno – Eu salvei a Gina e um dos comensais me chamou de Azrael e como eu não queria que soubessem naquele momento quem eu era resolvi utilizar esse nome. Até que ele combina, os comensais tremem só ouvindo o nome do Anjo Vingador. – riu-se o moreno enquanto se aproximava do loiro. – Está mesmo disposto a se juntar a mim Draco? Se tornar forte o bastante para superar as barreiras que você e a garota irão enfrentar? Você pode se juntar a mim, eu não luto por Dumbledore ou pelo lado da luz, muito menos pelo lado das trevas. Eu luto por mim e somente por mim. – Harry olhava fixamente para o loiro – Está disposto a jurar lealdade a mim Draco e formar seu próprio destino?  
Draco olhava o moreno e analisava as palavras que ele proferia, imagens de toda sua vida passaram como flashes rápidos diante de seus olhos, e então a imagem dela surgiu em sua mente, aquela talvez fosse sua única chance, e ele jamais desperdiçaria uma oportunidade como aquela, alem do mais se ficasse poderoso o bastante poderia se vingar de seu pai por todos os anos de maus tratos. Por fim decidindo-se o loiro olhou nos olhos de Harry e ajoelhou-se.  
- Eu juro lealdade a você, o seguirei por toda a minha vida. Assim foi dito, assim será cumprido. - Draco falou e então pronunciou as palavras que selariam sua vida para sempre. – Até a morte.  
Harry observava o loiro e surpreendeu-se com o juramento que ele estava fazendo, era pior que um Voto Perpetuo, que poderia ser contornado, mas aquele juramento era como um contrato que impedia o loiro de traí-lo seja por que modo fosse. Concordando com a cabeça o moreno aproximou-se do loiro e colocou a mão direita na cabeça do mesmo e em seguida proferiu.  
- Até a morte. – as palavras selaram o juramento entre ambos, em seguida Harry fez com que Draco se levantasse – Seja bem vindo Draco, você será o primeiro de meus discípulos. Agora vamos que o café da manha nos espera.  
- Espere Harry. – Disse Draco fazendo Harry voltar-se para olha-lo – O que acontece agora?  
- Acalme-se Draco, mantenha sua mente bem protegida para qualquer eventualidade, quanto a garota você vai ter de provar para ela que mudou, não será de uma hora para outra que você irá convence-la de suas boas intenções, por enquanto aja normalmente que do resto eu cuido. – frisou o moreno.  
- Mas você sabe quem é ela? – perguntou o loiro espantado com o fato.  
- É claro que sim, por isso disse para você fechar melhor sua mente Draco. Não se preocupe, por mais que eu não goste muito da idéia, vou te apoiar no que for preciso. – vendo o sorriso do loiro Harry apressou-se a apaga-lo do rosto de Draco – Mas é claro que vai haver limites Senhor Malfoy, e se você ultrapassa-los eu vou saber. – completou Harry com um sorriso sombrio que fez arrepios subirem pela espinha de Draco. – Vamos, eu estou com fome.  
Em seguida ambos saíram da sala e rumaram para o salão principal, mas antes que o moreno pudesse adentrar ao local o fantasma da Grifinória, Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça interceptou a ambos e disse ao moreno que o diretor o esperava em sua sala. Despedindo-se do loiro Harry mudou seu caminho e partiu rumo a sala do velhote, tinha a leve impressão que não era uma simples reunião entre um aluno e o diretor.

Alvo Dumbledore estava preocupado, estavam acontecendo coisas demais em muito pouco tempo. Primeiro aquela energia opressora que surgira do nada, uma energia que estava repleta de sentimentos negativos, principalmente dor, sofrimento, fúria e vingança. Então o seqüestro da menina Weasley que abalou totalmente as estruturas dos Weasley, sem contar nos pais furiosos que começaram a mandar cartas pela falta de segurança. Mas milagrosamente um estranho que se denominava Azrael surge, resgata a menina e ainda acaba com centenas de comensais, tomando toda a Oceania de Voldemort em apenas uma noite, um fato notável para qualquer ser humano.  
O diretor procurara informações sobre ele em todos os lugares, procurara seus informantes em todos os lados, mas não conseguira nada de útil, ninguém sabia quem era Azrael, o que ele realmente queria e muito menos o que ele planejava. Por isso convocara aquela reunião do Império, precisava averiguar com os outros integrantes se algum deles tinha tido mais sorte na busca por informações, o que ele duvidava um pouco.  
Estavam naquele momento em sua sala que fora magicamente ampliada para que houvesse espaço suficiente para todos os integrantes da cúpula do Império se sentassem. Uma enorme mesa havia sido posta e cadeiras confortáveis estavam espalhadas lado a lado em torno da mesa. Um a um os membros foram chegando e se acomodando, até que por fim os professores de Hogwarts sentaram-se ao lado de Dumbledore, restando apenas uma cadeira vazia em toda a mesa, o que intrigou as pessoas, por que nunca sobrava uma cadeira e após uma boa olhada perceberam que todos já se encontravam no local, então para quem seria aquele lugar? Ignorando os olhares intrigados dos membros Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira e tomou a palavra.  
- Meu amigos, convoquei essa reunião para discutirmos alguns assuntos importantes, entre ele o homem conhecido como Azrael. – fez uma pausa e olhou um por um as pessoas que encontravam-se ali – Gostaria de perguntar se algum de vocês descobriu algo a mais do que já foi relatado na reunião anterior. Eu confesso que estou no escuro em relação a ele. Todos os informantes não informaram nada a mais do que já não sabíamos.  
- Eu tenho algo a acrescentar Alvo. – Tiago Potter tomou a palavra – A menos de duas horas atrás eu recebi uma carta de um informante meu e ele relatava que a região de Serra Leoa havia sido atacada durante a madrugada. Como todos sabem, essa região pertencia ao domínio do Lorde Negro, lá funcionava um dos maiores clubes de lutas do mundo, as mais variadas pessoas iam a esse clube para assistir as lutas, inclusive o próprio Voldemort. Segundo meu informante Azrael apareceu no lugar e aniquilou com os comensais que estavam lá, parece que deixou apenas dois vivos, embora eu não saiba por que ele os deixa vivos se mata todos os outros. – Tiago fez uma pausa e continuou – Parece que o objetivo principal de Azrael foi James Sloan, o líder local e quem produzia as lutas. Ele também é um dos homens de maior confiança do Lorde Negro, tentamos capturar ele a muito tempo, mas nunca conseguimos chegar perto o suficiente dele. As informações que ele possuía são muito preciosas e acredito que Azrael sabia disso, por isso atacou o local. Ele também dominou o lugar, que esta tão intransponível quanto a Oceania, ninguém entra e ninguém sai.  
- Que tipo de informações Azrael pode ter conseguido com Sloan? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente, embora estivesse fervendo de preocupação.  
- Informações militares, financeiras, operações secretas, espiões que o Lorde Negro possui, e quem sabe mais o que Sloan sabia.  
- Mais alguma coisa? – o diretor perguntou olhando para os outros presentes.  
- Ele simplesmente não existe Dumbledore, o cara apareceu do nada. – respondeu um homem parecendo ter em volta dos cinqüenta anos – Não existe registros de nenhum caçador de recompensa ou mercenário que use esse nome, a única coisa que consegui é que ele foi visto em Hogsmeade ontem a noite.  
- A que horas? – perguntou Tonks.  
- Foi visto pouco depois da meia noite e desaparatando de volta por volta das quatro da manha. – respondeu o senhor.  
- O que ele poderia querer aqui? – perguntou Lupin.  
- Talvez conversar com algum contato dele. – falou Lílian pensativa. Alguém que more em Hogsmeade.  
- Pode ser uma amante também. – opinou Sirius fazendo todos na sala olharem para ele – O que foi? O cara ficou quase quatro horas, o que ele poderia estar fazendo se não dormindo com uma boa mulher?  
- Black, você não tem jeito. – Sanpe disse desdenhosamente.  
- Vamos deixar isso para outra hora. - suspirou Dumbledore quando recebeu um aviso silencioso de um dos quadros, seu convidado estava chegando – Vamos passar para o próximo tópico da reunião de hoje. Harry Potter.  
- O que tem meu filho? – Lílian perguntou com a voz fria, ela sempre virava uma leoa furiosa quando falavam de seu menino.  
- Acredito que esteja na hora de revelar a ele o conteúdo da profecia, já está na hora de colocarmos o garoto a par de tudo. – o diretor falou com a voz calma.  
- Por que agora? – perguntou um dos membros mais velhos do Império.  
Entretanto a resposta do diretor não pode ser ouvida por que naquele momento foi ouvido algumas batidas na porta indicando que alguém cegara. O diretor fez um aceno com a mão e aporta abriu-se revelando Harry Potter parado olhando friamente para todos.

Harry andava rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo sem se importar com nada, tinha a leve certeza de que ele participaria de alguma reunião, onde ele seria o assunto. Usou seus poderes e analisou todo o castelo e não foi surpresa ao perceber um grande numero de pessoas na sala do diretor, encontrou Sarah e os outros tomando o café da manha onde ele também deveria estar. Naquele momento ele chegou em frente a gárgula de pedra do diretor que sem esperar que ele revelasse a senha afastou-se dando passagem ao moreno que subiu as escadas sem se preocupar.  
Chegou em frente a porta e pode ouvir o final da conversa, ouviu sua mãe questionando o diretor com uma voz que congelaria um lago, depois de um momento o moreno decidiu se fazer presente e bateu na porta de carvalho. Em seguida a porta abriu-se revelando para ele a sala do diretor como ele nunca vira, estava enorme, havia uma mesa e os membros estavam sentados em volta dela enquanto o observavam. O moreno entrou na sala sem se importar muito com os olhares nada amistosos de muitos deles.  
- Mandou me chamar diretor? – perguntou Harry com a voz educadamente polida.  
- Sim, Harry. Por favor sente-se. – falou o diretor de maneira amável apontando em direção a cadeira vazia entre Lílian e Tiago.  
O moreno analisou por um momento a expressão do diretor, sabendo muito bem que ele usava aquela expressão apenas quando queria algo em troca. Era um velho sacana o diretor, sempre querendo usar os outros para seus objetivos, com certeza queria manipula-lo como no passado, mas agora Harry conhecia os truquinhos do diretor e nunca mais seria enganado por eles.  
- Chamei você aqui para discutir alguns assuntos referentes ao Império e que dizem respeito a você também. – começou Dumbledore – Acredito que já está na hora de você conhecer a verdade sobre alguns fatos. Todas as pessoas que se encontram nessa sala são de minha mais alta confiança, por isso não preciso esconder de ninguém o que revelaremos a você. – o diretor respirou fundo e olhou para o moreno seriamente – Hoje vamos revelar a você algo que somente eu, Lílian, Tiago e Sirius temos conhecimento de seu conteúdo. A profecia que diz respeito a você e a Lorde Voldemort. – diante do olhar inexpressivo do moreno Dumbledore pigarreou – Foi por causa dela que Voldemort atacou-o quando você ainda era um bebê, ela foi feita pela Professora Sibyla Trelawney e seu conteúdo dizia: "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde Negro se aproxima... – começou Dumbledore, mas foi interrompido pela voz fria e gelada de Harry que continuou ignorando o espanto dos presentes.  
- Nascido daqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram, nascido ao fim do sétimo mês... E o Lorde Negro vai marca-lo como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder desconhecido pelo Lorde Negro... E um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro porque nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde Negro se aproxima... Nascido daqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram, nascido ao fim do sétimos mês... Blá, bla, bla. – Harry terminou de recitar a profecia e viu os rostos pálidos de seus pais o encarando, por fim olhou diretamente nos olhos do diretor – Eu já a conheço a muito tempo, para a sua informação.  
- Como? – foi a única coisa que o diretor conseguiu balbuciar.  
- Não importa. – o moreno disse dando de ombros indiferente. – Era só isso?  
- Bem, sim. Mas queremos discutir com você a possibilidade de vermos suas habilidades em pratica. – o diretor falou com os olhos cintilando, ele planejava algo – Há algum tempo estamos treinando um grupo especialmente para enfrentar Voldemort. – o moreno riu internamente, já imaginava algo assim da parte deles, mas ignorou e voltou a prestar atenção no que ele falava – Gostaríamos que você fizesse um teste contra eles.  
- Você quer que meu filho lute contra os Angel's? – Lílian perguntou chocada.  
- Segundo a profecia, apenas Harry pode derrotar Voldemort. Por isso precisamos ver em que nível ele se encontra, então nós o treinaremos. – concluiu Dumbledore.  
Harry estava com uma tremenda vontade de gargalhar, o diretor queria testa-lo, mas ao contrario do que ele falava Harry sabia muito bem o que ele queria, que era saber em que nível ele se encontrava se por acaso precisassem conte-lo. Decidindo-se o moreno concordou com a cabeça pensando nos tais Angel's, será que eles eram mesmo bons? Provavelmente, já que eles estavam treinando para enfrentar Voldemort.  
- Ótimo, nos encontre hoje depois do jantar em frente ao corredor do sétimo andar. – sentenciou o diretor com um sorriso, imediatamente o moreno pensou na sala precisa. O diretor o dispensou em seguida e Harry saiu sem olhar para trás, mas o velhote ia ter uma surpresa, ah ele teria.

Sarah estivera todo o dia pensativa, por isso praticamente não prestou atenção em nenhuma das aulas, mas reparou em um certo moreno de olhos verdes que parecia estar concentrado em algo que ninguém sabia o que era. As palavras da ruiva ainda martelavam sua cabeça, era difícil acreditar que Harry era Azrael e que fora ele que resgatara a ruiva. Quanto a matar todos aqueles comensais, isso ela não duvidava, tinha visto nos olhos dele quando conversara pela primeira vez com ele, percebera que ele era bem capaz de matar, sem sentir nenhum pingo de remorso ou piedade.  
As aulas haviam terminado a pouco tempo, e Sarah caminhava em direção ao local combinado com a ruiva para se encontrarem, ela já tinha se decidido e estava convicta que aquilo era o certo, se estivesse ao lado dele seria mais fácil conseguir seus objetivos e talvez pudesse contar com a ajuda dele. Pelo menos o treinamento seria útil e ela se tornaria mais poderosa. Chegou ao corredor marcado e entrou na sala de aula em que haviam combinado se encontrarem. Lá dentro já se encontravam todos, assim que ela entrou e acomodou-se Gina imediatamente levantou-se.  
- E então, o que decidiram? – perguntou a ruiva diretamente. – Vão querer receber o treinamento ou não?  
- Bem, eu andei pensando muito de ontem para hoje Gina. – Hermione começou lentamente, a expressão da Grande Sabe-Tudo de Hogwarts era determinada e Gina nem precisaria ouvir a resposta dela para ter certeza de que Hermione fora fisgada – Pode contar comigo ruiva. Eu também quero ser forte o bastante para poder defender aqueles a quem eu amo.  
- Ótimo. – Gina sorriu e então virou-se aos outros amigos – Rony?  
- Estou dentro Gina. Também quero ficar mais forte.  
- Sarah? – chamou a ruiva.  
- Estou com o Harry. – Sarah respondeu com a voz determinada, queria sua vingança acima de tudo – Eu quero ficar mais forte.  
- Muito bom, Hugo? Sam? Luna? Neville? – perguntou Gina ansiosamente, queria a presença de todos os amigos.  
- Pode contar com a gente. – responderam Luna e Neville juntos o que fez com que ambos se olhassem e ficassem vermelhos.  
- Eu estou dentro. – Falou Sam com firmeza, depois do que ouvira no dia anterior ela estaria com o irmão – Estarei ao lado do meu irmão nessa guerra.  
- Eu também. – falou Hugo contra a vontade olhando intensamente para a ruiva que ficou tão vermelha quanto os cabelos – Acima de tudo ele é nosso irmão, e se ele vai lutar de frente nessa guerra estaremos ao lado dele. Talvez assim a gente possa se redimir um pouco. – falou amargamente o garoto enquanto desviava um olhar a irmã que também tinha uma expressão triste. As palavras de Harry ecoavam na mente de ambos e o arrependimento por tudo o que haviam feito e deixado de fazer era grande.  
- Muito bom, o Harry ficou de me encontrar aqui em dez minutos. Ele já deve estar vindo. – a ruiva falou para a surpresa de todos, vendo isso ela apressou-se a se explicar – Eu sabia que vocês aceitariam, mesmo que relutassem um pouco.  
- Eu tive uma idéia. – Rony declarou subitamente. – Por que não nos testamos tentando atacar o Harry, então vemos se ele é mesmo tão poderoso e vamos saber o quanto precisamos evoluir.  
- Não sei se seria uma boa idéia. – tentou Gina, mas os outros já haviam se empolgado com a idéia, que na opinião dela era estúpida.  
- É, vamos ver do que o grande sonserino é capaz. – falou Neville concordando.  
Sarah assim como Gina estava com um pé atrás, mas como todos os outros concordaram com a idéia de testar as habilidades de Harry ela acabou aceitando e nos minutos seguindo passaram a distribuir uma estratégia, e então espalharam-se pela sala esperando o moreno aparecer.

Antes de ir para o salão principal para o jantar Harry dirigiu-se para o corredor do terceiro andar onde Gina havia marcado um encontro entre ele e os amigos dela, segundo a ruiva ela tinha uma pequena proposta para ele, embora o moreno soubesse muito bem o que ela iria pedir Harry decidiu fazer o joguinho dela e deixar a coisa rolar, era melhor mesmo que eles pensassem que a idéia tenha surgido deles e não de si mesmo.  
Quando chegou em frente a porta da sala indicada pela ruiva o moreno percebeu uma espécie de tensão mágica dentro dela, imediatamente pôs-se em alerta e usando seus poderes verificou a sala, apenas para encontrar todos as pessoas que ele esperava encontrar embora estivessem espalhadas por toda a sala. Ficando intrigado com o fato Harry aprofundou a analise mágica e acabou invadindo a mente de um deles, para descobrir que eles pretendiam testa-lo.  
Ora, ora, então eles queriam saber se tinham potencial, e se ele era bom de verdade. Bem, Dumbledore também queria saber do que ele era capaz de fazer, por que eles não? Já que eles queriam ver que habilidades ele tinha, o moreno resolveu fazer uma pequena demonstração de poder para os seus futuros guerreiros.  
Empurrando a porta o moreno adentrou a sala, em seguida fechou a porta e lacrou-a com todos os feitiços protetores que conhecia, impedindo que alguém entrasse naquela sala. Estava totalmente escuro quando o moreno adentrou o ambiente, sem se preocupar Harry avançou até o centro da sala, estava muito concentrado e já tinha a posição de cada um gravado na mente por isso podia se permitir relaxar e fechar os olhos.  
- Gina? – sussurrou Harry para o vazio, em resposta sentiu um feitiço estuporante vindo em sua direção, sem se importar com ele deixou-o chocar-se diretamente em seu peito, dissolvendo-se logo em seguida, sem deixar nenhum vestígio.  
Harry percebeu a surpresa que isso causou neles, mas por apenas um segundo, por que em seguida todos eles lançaram feitiços estuporantes em direção de Harry que ergueu ambas as mãos conjurando um escudo vermelho sangue que consumiu todos os feitiços estuporantes. Os garotos continuaram a lançarem feitiços, dessa vez alternadamente, diversos feitiços jorraram para cima do moreno, eram os mais variados feitiços, feitiços cortantes e estuporantes, até que em um momento sentiu um feitiço esmurrante vindo em sua direção que foi disparado por Sarah. Com uma agilidade maior do que se dizia possível Harry virou-se e erguendo sua mão esquerda recebeu o feitiço parando-o como se ele não fosse nada.  
Cansado daquela brincadeira Harry fez duas bolas de energia formarem-se, uma a sua frente e outra a suas costas. As esferas eram negras como a noite e começaram a aumentar de tamanho até que foram forçadas por um movimento brusco de Harry a expandirem-se em direção aos garotos que conjuraram feitiços protetores, mas a energia ultrapassou todas as barreiras atingindo todos eles e deixando-os incapacitados para a luta.  
- A brincadeira acabou. – falou Harry friamente, mas apenas naquele momento notou que Sarah ainda estava de pé com a varinha apontada para ele. Ficou surpreso, afinal aquele feitiço deveria deixa-la completamente inutilizada e principalmente exausta para realizar qualquer feitiço, mas ela ainda estava de pé, o que significava que ela não era uma bruxa qualquer e que era mais poderosa do que ela mesma acreditava.  
- Caramba, o que foi isso? – perguntou Rony levantando-se com dificuldade.  
- Parece que fui atropelado por um elefante. – Hugo concordou com o amigo.  
- Pior, parece que os explosivins do Hagrid nos acertaram. – Neville reclamou enquanto massageava as costas.  
- Não sejam bebes chorões. – Gina reclamou com eles – A gente nem sequer se machucou, apenas fomos atordoados.  
- Não acredito que fomos vencidos tão facilmente. – Hermione reclamou enquanto era ajudada a se levantar por Rony.  
- Concordo com a Mione, foi ridículo, éramos em maior numero e mesmo assim apanhamos feio. – Sam reclamou com a voz fraca e queixosa.  
- Foi uma boa luta. – Sarah emendou olhando diretamente para o moreno – Como viu somos fracos demais.  
- Isso mesmo Harry. – Gina tomou a palavra adiantando-se – Por isso nós queremos pedir que você nos treine. Queremos ser fortes o bastante para sobreviver a essa guerra e para proteger aqueles a quem amamos. Juro a você Harry que estarei ao seu lado nessa guerra, lhe devo minha vida e só poderei pagar essa divida lutando ao seu lado.  
- Isso mesmo Harry, queremos ser fortes e poderosos para acompanha-lo. – Sarah falou aproximando-se de Harry – Essa guerra é cruel, não estou disposta a morrer como uma vitima, se for para morrer que seja lutando.  
- Exato, queremos ser fortes para podermos lutar ao seu lado irmão. – Sam falou aproximando-se de Harry – Queremos botar aqueles malditos para correr.  
- Isso mesmo. – concordou Hugo olhando fixamente para o irmão, seria eternamente grato por ele ter salvo Gina.  
- Verdade. – Luna falou – Essa será a maior guerra que o mundo já viu. As batalhas serão grandiosas e todos seremos lembrados de nossos feitos. – a voz sonhadora e inconfundível da loira chamou a atenção dos demais a garota que apenas deu de ombros.  
- Eu também quero ser forte e poderoso para lutar na guerra e defender as pessoas que amo. – falou Neville olhando disfarçadamente para Luna.  
- Vocês tem certeza disso? – perguntou Harry, vendo a concordância de todos, o moreno concordou levemente com a cabeça – Amanha vai haver um passeio a Hogsmeade, depois que voltarmos do povoado teremos o primeiro treino, na sala precisa. Me encontrem amanha lá, sem falta e veremos se vocês poderão ser poderosos o bastante.  
- Por que não hoje? – perguntou Sarah olhando curiosamente para o moreno.  
- Hoje o diretor quer me testar. – respondeu o moreno divertido – Há um grupo que eles estão treinando para enfrentar Voldemort, e o diretor quer testar meus poderes para saber se eu posso vencer o Lorde Negro.  
Em seguida o moreno saiu e todos o acompanharam em direção ao salão principal, quando chegaram cada qual foi para sua mesa. Durante o jantar o correio coruja chegou com uma edição especial do Profeta Diário, o moreno pegou o seu e depois de pagar a coruja, ela alçou vôo e partiu. Harry desenrolou o jornal e a noticia de capa o surpreendeu e divertiu ao mesmo tempo.

Quem é Azrael?  
Mesmo com todos os jornais do mundo, tanto escritos quanto televisivos estarem em busca de informações sobre o misterioso guerreiro, ninguém conseguiu nenhuma informação conclusiva sobre ele. Alvo Dumbledore, líder do Império da Luz foi procurado, mas comentou que também não tem nenhuma informação sobre ele. Tudo o que sabe-se sobre esse guerreiro foi que ele surgiu do nada para resgatar a Senhorita Gina Weasley que havia sido seqüestrada do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ninguém sabe quem ele realmente é, muito menos de onde ele veio. Tudo o que sabemos foi que ele literalmente tomou a Oceania do Lorde das Trevas e em apenas uma noite, assim como esta madrugada derrubou o comando em Serra Leoa, pais africano comandado pelo Lorde Negro.  
Os comensais da morte que sobreviveram e escaparam do local do ataque dizem que ele é o próprio mal encarnado. Seu nome agora é tão temido pelo lado das trevas como o nome do Lorde Negro é temido pelo lado da luz.  
Segundo a mitologia, Azrael é mais conhecido como o Anjo da Morte, Anjo da Vingança, mas seu real significado seria Anjo Vingador, sendo que ele seria o Comandante de Todos os Anjos, sendo aquele que leva a morte aos inimigos da verdade e da justiça.  
As perguntas sobre o Azrael acumulam-se: Quem é ele? De onde ele veio? Quais são seus objetivos?  
Por Jonh Sweven.

Harry terminou de ler a reportagem e em seguida deixou o jornal de lado sem se importar verdadeiramente com o que estava escrito nele e voltou a comer em silencio. Levantando-se o moreno aproximou-se de Draco e abaixando-se sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.  
- Me encontre amanha depois do passeio a Hogsmeade no corredor do sétimo andar, seu treinamento começa amanha.  
Draco olhou-o por um momento e concordou com a cabeça, o moreno dirigiu-se para fora do salão principal, tinha um teste para realizar e pretendia dar um show. Percebeu que os amigos o seguiam e ficou intrigado com o fato, mas não ficou realmente preocupado, tinha uma leve idéia do que eles queriam e ficaria satisfeito em conseguir que eles pudessem assistir ao seu teste.  
Chegando ao corredor do sétimo andar e encontrou Dumbledore e seus pais esperando-o, Lílian e Tiago estavam com as faces preocupadas, mas o moreno ignorou a preocupação. Desejou boa noite a eles, em seguida Dumbledore pediu que o seguisse quando ele virou-se e foi em direção a parede. O moreno ficou intrigado com a passagem que abriu-se, não a conhecia e isso era uma surpresa, no momento em que ele iria ultrapassar a passagem e adentrar o local o diretor avistou os garotos.  
- O que fazem aqui senhores? – a voz calma e serena do diretor não condizia com a expressão seria do mesmo.  
- Queremos ver o teste que o Harry vai fazer. – Sarah falou rapidamente.  
- Sinto muito Senhorita Connor, mas creio que o Senhor Potter não vá querer uma platéia. – falou sorrindo bondosamente o diretor.  
- Muito pelo contrario Diretor, no que depender de mim eles podem assistir o teste. – Harry disse educadamente.  
- Que seja então. – o diretor suspirou contrariado e virou-se para entrar na sala.  
Os pais de Harry adentraram logo depois seguidos do moreno e dos amigos sorridentes. Harry percebeu a satisfação deles, só queria ver a cara deles com o que eles presenciariam se aqueles realmente fossem guerreiros fortes. Se eles realmente fossem poderosos ele finalmente teria um desafio de verdade, e ele não pretendia perder, para ninguém.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 – Teste e Hogsmeade

Harry estava um pouco surpreso com o lugar, não que ele realmente demonstrasse qualquer reação, ao contrario de seus amigos que soltavam diversas exclamações olhando para o local, seus olhos no entanto permaneceram frios e impessoais como se nada o atingisse. O local parecia uma replica do grade Salão de Hogwarts, só que um nível acima do sétimo andar, nunca ficara sabendo da existência daquele lugar, deveria considerar aquele com um oitavo andar, o teto era totalmente de vidro deixando assim a luz da lua penetrar no ambiente, havia algumas poucas colunas de pedra em volta que pareciam sustentar o peso do teto. O chão era de pedra negra, mas ao contrario do restante do castelo aquele local era polido e completamente liso, restando apenas a aspereza natural das pedras.  
Na sala haviam diversas pessoas protegidas através de uma espécie de redoma, como se fosse uma arquibancada, pareciam ser todos membros importantes do Império da Luz. Não conhecia quase nenhuma delas, mas seus pais estavam juntando-se a eles e também percebeu o moreno os amigos foram encaminhados para lá. O diretor caminhou até o moreno e fazendo um gesto com as mãos a sala iluminou-se como se estivesse de dia.  
- Harry. – a voz do diretor chamou a atenção do moreno – O duelo se iniciará em cinco minutos. Os seus oponentes já irão entrar.  
Nesse momento quatro pessoas apareceram do nada dentro da sala as costas do diretor. Eram quatro homens como Harry pode constatar, todos pareciam ter em volta de vinte e dois anos, e não mais do isso.  
- Harry, quero lhe apresentar os Angel's. – falou o diretor apontando os quatro guerreiros que analisavam o moreno atentamente. – Esses são Caius. – o diretor apontou para o primeiro deles da direita para a esquerda. O homem que se chamava Caius era alto, moreno e forte, os cabelos curtos em estilo militar e as cicatrizes no rosto demonstravam que ele era um guerreiro experiente apesar da idade, os olhos azuis escuros eram ameaçadores e frios – Lucas. – Lucas era loiro, os cabelos era longos e chegavam quase a cintura dele, o corpo tão atlético quanto os outros, os olhos verdes em tom oliva também eram frios e cínicos – Marcos. – apontou o diretor para um homem negro de cabelos tão escuros quanto carvão, os olhos eram meio amarelados lhe dando uma aparência selvagem – E por fim Dorian.  
Dorian era moreno claro, os cabelos lhe chegavam aos ombros, os olhos azuis da cor do céu eram frios e gélidos. Os quatro guerreiros emanavam poder por todos os poros, a aura de magia deles era muito superior a de qualquer comensal que o moreno já tenha enfrentado, embora não chegasse nem sequer aos pés da aura de Voldemort. Percebeu pelo canto dos olhos que as garotas pareciam hipnotizadas por eles, Sarah não era exceção e por alguma razão que ele não soube dizer não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.  
- É com este pirralho que vamos lutar? – perguntou Lucas debochado olhando para Harry como se ele não passasse de um verme.  
- Ora diretor, já derrotamos o Senhor, por que quer que lutemos com um moleque que recém saiu das fraldas? – Dorian indagou cheio de sarcasmo.  
- Que graça terá vencermos um moleque que nunca deve ter duelado na vida? – Marcos perguntou divertido.  
- Não deve nem sequer ter uma cicatriz na pele. – Caius terminou olhando cheio de si para o garoto a frente deles.  
- Peguem leve com o garoto pessoal. – Dumbledore sussurrou para que apenas os Angel's ouvissem – Depois mostrem para ele como se luta de verdade. Se puderem mata-lo, façam parecer um acidente, não quero problema com os Potter.  
- Sim, Senhor. – responderam os quatro juntos.  
Embora o moreno estivesse a uma boa distancia deles pode ouvir claramente o que o diretor sussurrara. Então o velhote o queria morto, isso sim era interessante. Medo. Era esse o motivo concluiu por fim o moreno. O diretor devia ter medo do que ele poderia se tornar. Então era matar ou morrer. Bem, ele não estava disposto a morrer, mas já que eles queriam brincar então eu vou dar diversão a eles. Pensou o moreno com um sorriso macabro.  
- A luta vai começar em um minuto. – anunciou Dumbledore afastando-se e indo em direção aos outros espectadores.  
Assim que o diretor bloqueou o lugar o moreno virou-se para os quatro lutadores e então começou lentamente a retirar o sobretudo do corpo, enquanto cronômetrava o tempo em sua cabeça. Então começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa calmamente, se eles achavam que ele não tinha nenhuma cicatriz iriam se surpreender, pensou o moreno. Assim que retirou a camisa o espanto na platéia foi geral, principalmente em seus pais, pode ver refletido o choque e a surpresa deles pelo que viam, seus irmãos não estavam melhores.  
Bem, em seu peito haviam cicatrizes de feitiços negros que o moreno recebera nas batalhas que empreendera antigamente, mas uma delas sobressaía-se das outras, um extenso corte na diagonal de seu peito que cortava do ombro direito até próximo a cintura, fora em uma batalha em Hogsmeade, lembrou-se Harry. Voldemort em pessoa o atingira, naquele duelo ele quase morrera, mas por milagre ele conseguira escapar, embora tenha chegado a enfermaria de Hogwarts praticamente morto, fora Madame Pomfrey quem o salvara.  
Nos segundos que faltavam o moreno ignorou os olhares de todos enquanto reforçava em muito todas as suas proteções mentais, não queria que ninguém conseguisse ver nem mesmo uma centelha de seus pensamentos. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto o tempo se esgotava, assim que o tempo acabou o moreno abriu os olhos a tempo de ver um borrão vindo em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um feitiço roxo vindo pela sua lateral direita.  
Murmurando um feitiço que disparou de sua varinha encontrado o feitiço roxo, que explodiram quando se encontraram produzindo faíscas e iluminando todo o lugar deixando todos, menos Harry, cegos. Caius que vinha numa velocidade assustadora para cima do moreno exitou por um segundo tampando o rosto com as mãos, o moreno aproveitou-se da hesitação dele e com um passo rápido já estava a frente do guerreiro que não teve tempo de se defender do potente golpe no peito que jogou-o violentamente contra a parede, onde ele caiu pesadamente escorregando até o chão.  
Os outros atacaram simultaneamente, Harry defendeu um forte soco de Dorian e um chute violento de Lucas, mas não conseguiu evitar o chute de Marcos que acertou-o no estomago fazendo o moreno curvar-se levemente e em seguida receber um soco na altura do rosto que abriu um corte em seu supercílio e fez o moreno voar pelo menos uns quatro metro antes de cair violentamente no chão.  
- Não vamos pegar leve, não. – Caius rosnou já totalmente recuperado do golpe que sofrera – Eu vou acabar com esse pirralho.  
- Dane-se a descrição. – Lucas apoiou-o.  
- Vamos acabar com ele. – Dorian concordou.  
Em seguida o ar ao redor do local mudou gradativamente, os Angel's estavam liberando toda a magia deles, as auras assassinas deles eram poderosas, auras de cor amareladas circulavam os guerreiros, percebeu Harry. Tinha de aceitar o fato de que eles eram realmente fortes, jamais os venceria se continuasse usando seu nível de magia normal, mas ele iria tentar, não sabia se estava pronto para liberar todo seu poder de uma única vez, e talvez ele não precisasse libera-lo, se fosse rápido o bastante poderia acabar com eles, um a um.  
Teria de arriscar, aquele já não era um teste, na verdade nunca fora, percebeu ele. Fora uma armadilha para que eles pudessem acabar com ele sem nenhuma repercussão e ele caíra direitinho. A raiva cresceu dentro dele, assim como o ódio por Dumbledore, não via a hora de acabar com a guerra e poder matar o velho desgraçado, iria fatia-lo tão lentamente que ele imploraria para morrer.  
Levantando-se e encarando eles de frente, mal teve tempo de esquivar-se dos primeiros golpes deles, e acabou recebendo vários outros, o moreno conseguia defender um ou dois, mas acabava levando três ou quatro em seguida, a contagem não estava muito boa. Harry caiu arquejando depois de receber mais dois golpes sucessivos na boca do estomago, estava ajoelhado enquanto tentava respirar. Olhando de relance percebeu os olhares cheios de deboche dos tais Angel's e aquilo o enfureceu.  
Dane-se, pensou Harry.  
- Crucio. – gritou Marcos apontando a mão direita para o moreno, fazendo o moreno ter de esquivar-se do feitiço, mas acabou se descuidando dos outros e foi pego de surpresa por Caius.  
- Crucio. – a satisfação na voz do guerreiro preencheu a mente de Harry, o feitiço pegou bem no peito de Harry o lançando para trás com força, fazendo-o o cair de costas, o moreno sentiu a habitual dor da maldição cruciatus, mas ele não gritava, afinal já sentira dores piores do aquela, apenas continuou imóvel recebendo a maldição, de repente sentiu um solavanco ao perceber que os quatro guerreiros o rodeavam e então os outros três também lançaram a maldição da dor no moreno.  
Dessa vez Harry quase fraquejou, mas mesmo aquelas sendo a pior dor que ele já sentira em toda sua vida não gritaria. Percebeu na expressão deles a satisfação por estarem torturando-o, e então pensou nos irmãos e nos pais, sua mãe devia estar indo a loucura vendo seu filho sendo brutalmente torturado. Então a imagem de Sarah encarando a cena com os olhos arregalados de terror e medo preencheu sua mente e subitamente percebeu que não poderá perder, não para eles, afinal se não podia vencer aqueles bastardos, como pretendia vencer Voldemort?  
Ele precisava vencer, a qualquer custo. Seu coração começou a bater violentamente em seu peito, as dores que antes ele sentia por todo o corpo pareciam ter simplesmente sumido, sua força estava aumentando gradativamente, mas ele precisava de mais, buscou nas profundezas de sua alma e então quando finalmente encontrou seu poder, uma aura negra o rodeou com força jogando os quatro Angel's para trás com força.  
Uma energia poderosa rodeou a sala, ela exalava um desejo de sangue incrível, a aura negra exalava morte, a aura assassina sobressaía-se das dos guerreiros. Um vento gélido passou por todo o salão e todos viram a figura altiva de Harry Potter em pé, ereto como um Deus. Ele parecia maior do que realmente era, na verdade aos olhos dos presentes ele parecia um gigante, por que sua aura o fazia parecer superior a qualquer coisa.  
O rosto do moreno não demonstrava nada, o porte altivo o transformava num Imperador, os machucados que o moreno havia sofrido na luta haviam desaparecido, não havia sangue, não havia nada, mas o que realmente assustava nele, além de sua energia forte e assassina, eram seus olhos, que antes possuíam o verde esmeralda e brilhante, estavam diferentes. Os olhos verdes deles estavam opacos e sem vida, suas pupilas haviam diminuído de maneira assustadora, parecia uma tempestade que acabava de chegar, e isso literalmente era algo tremendamente assustador.  
- Vocês queriam me matar. – falou Harry, só que sua voz estava bem diferente, parecia mais fria e sombria – Agora eu é que quero matar vocês. – Falou o moreno entrando em posição de luta, instintivamente os Angel's recuaram um passo.  
Depois de trocarem um breve olhar eles decidiram partir para o ataque, atacaram simultaneamente, cada um visando uma parte do corpo do moreno, defendeu todos os golpes e atacou com uma rápida seqüência de socos fazendo os quatro voarem pelos ares e chocarem-se nas paredes.  
- Patético. – Falou o moreno fazendo com que os guerreiros sentissem um arrepio gelado que eles classificaram como sendo de medo.  
Os Angel's levantaram-se rapidamente e golpearam o moreno rapidamente, Caius acertou um forte soco no rosto de Harry, Marcos e Lucas acertaram cada um uma perna e Dorian acertou um forte chute no estomago no moreno, que ao menos se moveu assustando os lutadores, pois eles haviam golpeados ele com toda a força que tinham. Em seguida uma força invisível os lançou para longe de Harry, mas foi como se eles houvessem sido golpeados por punhos poderosos. Desistindo de usar a força os Angel's resolveram usar magia e começaram a lançar feitiços no moreno que defendia-se usando feitiços escudo.  
- Avada Kedavra. – Caius gritou fazendo um potente raio verde disparar em direção ao moreno que enviou outra maldição fazendo ambas se acertarem a meio caminho, o choque das maldições provocou outro clarão, dessa vez esverdeado.  
- Sectusempra. – Marcos gritou lançando o feitiço negro.  
- Avada Kedavra. – Dorian lançou também a maldição da morte.  
- Dark Blade. – Lucas proferiu, o moreno conhecia aquele feitiço, era um antigo feitiço das Artes das Trevas que fora banido, mas que era muito utilizado, principalmente contra criaturas das Trevas. Das mãos de Lucas diversas laminas prateadas surgiram disparando com violência em direção ao moreno, Harry sabia o que fazer e estava na hora de acabar com a festa.  
- Trior. – urrou Caius ao mesmo instante que os outros três, fazendo um potente raio negro dispara de sua varinha.  
Fazendo rápidos movimentos com as mãos Harry projetou um forte escudo que barrou as laminas e o raio negro. O feitiço Sectusempra ele aniquilou com um antigo feitiço negro desfazendo a maldição, que fora invenção de Snape. Ao mesmo tempo o moreno desviava habilmente da maldição da morte que chocou-se contra a parede atrás de si fazendo um barulho alto ao atingir o local.  
Com uma velocidade que poderia ser considera acima do normal o moreno avançou diretamente contra Lucas, que não teve tempo de se mover e recebeu um soco no estomago, em seguida Harry espalmou sua mão direita em frente ao rosto dele que direcionou os olhos cheios de medo para o moreno que não ligou e atacou imediatamente.  
- Vulcano. – berrou o moreno sorrindo malignamente em direção ao adversário que foi envolvido por chamas, o calor no corpo dele foi insuportável e em seguida prorrompeu em lava liquida.  
Aquele era um feitiço negro que o moreno fizera questão de aprender a algum tempo, basicamente ele transformava o sangue de uma pessoa em lava pura, fazendo a pessoa prorromper em chamas.  
Os outros três aproveitaram-se que o moreno estava distraído e lançaram feitiços negros poderosos que atingiram o local, quando eles pensaram em comemorar viram que o moreno não se encontrava mais no lugar em que eles haviam atingido. Marcos nem sequer viu de onde veio o chute que o acertou em cheio no rosto quebrando seu nariz e fazendo o sangue jorrar por seu rosto. Foi socado em seguida novamente no rosto o que fez a dor aumentar violentamente, mal teve tempo de respirar e recebeu um terceiro golpe dessa vez na boca do estomago, Marcos caiu pesadamente no chão enquanto tentava respirar, não se lembrava da vez em que apanhara tanto e ele mal recebera uns quatro golpes.  
Enquanto Marcos tentava se recuperar Harry avançou rapidamente aos outros dois adversários que começaram a lançar feitiços tentando acerta-lo, mas conjurando escudos protetores o moreno os alcançou e golpeou-os com força deixando-os tão atordoados quanto Marcos. O moreno aproximou-se de Marcos que já estava de pé, embora cambaleante pela força dos golpes que recebera, Harry espalmou sua mão contra o peito dele e antes que Marcos pudesse reagir ou se defender o moreno já havia lançado o feitiço.  
- Crucio. – a maldição da dor percorreu o corpo do homem que berrou fortemente ao ser atingido pela pior maldição cruciatus que já recebera. O moreno percebeu que os outros dois levantavam-se meio cambaleantes e não querendo ser interrompido apontou sua mão esquerda enquanto ainda olhava nos olhos de Marcos e proferiu – Elektrus. – Caius e Dorian sentiram descargas elétricas percorrerem os corpos de ambos e caíram no chão contorcendo-se de dor.  
Harry deixou que eles sentissem dor por alguns minutos, estava se divertindo com aqueles desgraçados, eles não eram nada e pensar que o Império da Luz estava treinando eles para derrotarem o Lorde Negro, nunca que eles conseguiriam, nem mesmo venceriam o Voldemort que ele conhecia, imagina aquele ali, que era imensas vezes mais poderoso. Viu de relance que Dumbledore estava chocado e não podia fazer nada, Harry percebera com que feitiço ele protegera o local, um feitiço utilizado em clubes de luta até a morte, onde apenas quando tivesse apenas um dos lados vivo é que seria desfeito o feitiço e a tranca seria liberada.  
- Sectusempra. – gritou Harry contra Marcos que sentiu cortes profundos perfurarem seu corpo. O moreno viu os cortes e em seguida o sangue jorrar do corpo dele empapando suas vestes e formando uma poça de sangue ao redor dele. – Sectusempra. – disparou novamente o feitiço negro formando mais cortes pelo corpo do homem que desmaiou devido a dor e a gravidade de seus ferimentos. – Bombarda.  
Assim que lançou o feitiço explosivo mirando a cabeça do guerreiro, a mesma explodiu espalhando sangue e miolos para todos os lados, inclusive em Harry que sentiu o sangue em seu peito, mas ignorou e caminhou em direção dos outros dois que respiravam com dificuldade.  
- Patético. – Harry falou observando ambos com dificuldades extremas para se manterem vivos – E vocês ainda pretendiam vencer Voldemort, quanta ingenuidade. – a voz de Harry era sarcástica e chegava aos ouvidos dos espectadores como facas afiadas cheias de veneno. – Vocês são ridículos. Não valem nem a pena, nem sequer merecem a morte de um verdadeiro guerreiro.  
O moreno içou Dorian no ar, fazendo-o ficar frente a frente consigo. Em seguida socou-o com força no estomago, o guerreiro caiu de joelhos no chão, completamente sem ar e com sangue espirrando de sua boca. Levantando a mão direita para o ar Harry usou um feitiço convocatório não-verbal e sua varinha disparou de algum canto do salão diretamente em sua mão, depois apontou-a para Dorian.  
- Você disseram que derrotaram Dumbledore, então o Velhote é só um fracote. – Harry falou com a voz vazia e sem vida que arrepiou os presentes que estavam chocados com o que viam – Receba seu castigo por brincar comigo. Dark Blade.  
Dorian ainda teve tempo para compreender o feitiço que o moreno lançava e arregalar os olhos antes de ser perfurado por dezenas de adagas prateadas que cortavam e dilaceravam seu corpo. Caiu pesadamente para trás sentindo uma dor tão profunda como nunca antes em sua vida, se arrependia do momento em que resolvera tornar-se um Angel, devia ter ouvido sua irmã e procurado um emprego burocrático.  
- Bem, eu tenho de admitir que você tem um pouco de resistência, achei que morreria com esse feitiço. – Harry falou debochadamente olhando para os olhos praticamente sem brilho e vida de Dorian – Deve estar doendo pra caramba não é mesmo?  
O moreno não esperou uma resposta e invadiu a mente dele como um tornado, não estava preocupado em ser discreto, iria destruir a mente dele, mas antes veria o que ele sabia. Percorreu imagens da infância dele, depois lembranças da época em Hogwarts e por fim do treinamento para se tornar um Angel, eles realmente treinavam pesado, percebeu Harry, os feitiços que aprenderam foram variados e dos mais diversos tipos, tanto em magia braça como em magia negra, só que não era suficiente. Quando Harry saiu da mente de Dorian percebeu um esgar no rosto dele, mas não respirava mais, não agüentara a invasão brutal em sua mente.  
Por fim o moreno virou-se para o ultimo dos Angel's que estava em pé olhando horrorizado para ele, as mãos dele estavam espalmadas em sua direção, parecia querer lançar um feitiço. Harry observou-o curioso e ele pareceu voltar do torpor em que estava e fazendo um rápido movimento com as mãos proferiu uma antiga maldição das trevas, era um feitiço destruidor, que seria capaz de arrasar com uma cidade inteira. Harry percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, uma tática suicida, se vai morrer leve o inimigo junto. O feitiço era uma variação daquele que Voldemort usara quando o matara em Hogwarts, lembrou-se o moreno, mas agora ele podia impedir e não pretendia morrer ali, lutando contra alguém tão fraco quanto Caius.  
Com um rápido movimento de mãos fez um circulo de luz negra aparecer a sua frente recebendo o feitiço que atravessou a esfera negra e simplesmente desapareceu para espanto de Caius que abriu a boca completamente incrédulo. Harry observou-o e percebeu a incredulidade dele, era obvio que achava que era impossível fazer o que ele tinha feito, afinal aquele feitiço de explosão devastaria tudo que existisse num raio de dois quilômetros.  
- Foi um bom feitiço. – reconheceu o moreno andando calmamente em direção ao atarantado Caius – Um feitiço de explosão indefensável que mataria nós dois. Você deve estar se perguntando como eu defendi esse feitiço, já que tecnicamente ele é indefensável. Bem, na verdade eu não o defendi. – vendo mais choque ainda no rosto do pobre homem o moreno resolveu acabar com aquilo de uma vez – Eu apenas desviei o feitiço para outro lugar, ele vai explodir em outro lugar, um lugar onde eu sei que não causará mal a ninguém. – fazendo uma pausa Harry sorriu diabolicamente e perguntou – Pronto para morrer?  
Não esperou resposta e atacou Caius com um soco que o lançou vários metros para trás, mas antes de alcançar o chão, Harry já estava atrás dele chutou-o nas costas fazendo ele despencar para frente rolando varias vezes no chão para parar por fim deitado de costas para o chão, onde ficou praticamente imóvel. Aproximando-se dele o moreno parou a menos de um metro de onde Caius encontrava-se e analisando o guerreiro decidiu que o faria sofrer enquanto morria.  
- Lerius Torhut. – da palma de sua mão estendida disparou um raio esbranquiçado que atingiu Caius em cheio, em seguida ele começou a se contorcer como se estivesse sobre a maldição da dor.  
Aos poucos a pele dele começou a literalmente derreter, era o que o feitiço causava, simplesmente derretia qualquer tecido vivo, causando uma dor e uma agonia profunda para quem era alvo de tal maldição das trevas. Era uma maldição tão antiga quanto o tempo e o moreno não sabia como ele conhecia aquele feitiço, nunca sequer ouvira falar dele antes, mas simplesmente sabia o que ele fazia e como lança-lo, foi aí que lembrou do colar de prata enegrecida que encontrava-se em seu pescoço, embora estivesse sob efeito de um forte feitiço ilusório. Então era aquilo que Hades quisera dizer sobre conhecimentos que ele receberia, bem ele não iria reclamar, mas sabia que nada vinha de graça e uma hora ele teia de retribuir aquilo que estava recebendo.  
Enquanto Caius morria lentamente o moreno limpou suas vestes e seu corpo do sangue que espirrara em si e então vestiu novamente sua camisa e seu sobretudo. Naquele momento o ultimo Angel morreu fazendo com que os escudos protetores baixassem e liberassem a passagem para ele sair e para os outros entrarem. Harry simplesmente ignorou os olhares chocados de todos os presentes e saiu para fora, pretendia dormir, estava exausto e no dia seguinte teria visita a Hogsmeade e ele tinha a leve impressão de que precisaria estar muito bem descansado.  
Gina, Sarah e os outros garotos saíram do local sem comentarem nada do que haviam visto Harry fazer, embora os pensamentos deles estivessem cheios pelo que haviam visto, afinal ele lutara como um verdadeiro guerreiro e matara quatro dos mais poderosos lutadores do Império da Luz, aqueles que estavam sendo treinados para enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas. Cada um deles foi para seu dormitório para uma longa noite de sono, as perguntas e duvidas podiam ficar para o dia seguinte.

Na manha seguinte Sarah acordou bem cedo, aquela seria a primeira vez que visitaria o tão famoso povoado de Hogsmeade. Encaminhou-se para o banheiro e após tomar um demorado banho vestiu-se com calma e um pouco de esmero, admitiu enquanto olhava-se no espelho. Vestia uma calça jeans escura com uma blusinha rosa combinando e um tênis preto, a quem estava querendo enganar, pensou a morena com divertimento.  
Estava se arrumando para ele, no fundo queria que ele reparasse nela. Estava envolvida, mesmo tentando evitar, percebeu, ele invadira seu coração sem que ela percebesse e de maneira tão rápida que não pode se proteger e agora encontrava-se irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele. Lembrou-se do que vira na noite anterior, o duelo de Harry contra aqueles tais Angel's, ela como todos havia ouvido os boatos sobre uma equipe estar sendo preparada para enfrentar Voldemort, mas nem de longe achara que fosse verdade.  
No entanto, durante a noite Harry Potter enfrentara os Angel's e os derrotara, melhor dizendo, ele os esmagou como se eles não passassem de meros insetos. Ele os matara um por um, lembrou-se. Fora rápido e letal. Ele começara apanhando, mas então dera a volta por cima e mostrara seu poder, mas de alguma maneira Sarah sabia que ele não utilizara seu verdadeiro poder, percebera que ele não se descontrolara completamente, os olhos dele estavam quase negros, mas mesmo assim ainda continham um pouco da luz que ela tão bem conhecia.  
Saiu de seu estupor ao escutar Hermione a chamando para irem. Quando desceram encontram Samantha e os garotos prontos para irem a Hogsmeade. Sarah estava curiosa para ver o povoado, queria ver o por que do lugar ser tão famoso. Encontraram Luna no caminho de Hogsmeade e rumaram juntos, mas nem sinal de Harry pelo lugar. Todos os amigos procuravam ansiosamente pelo moreno até que o encontraram próximo a casa dos gritos, ele estava sozinho e parecia pensativo, olhava para o nada e nem pareceu perceber a aproximação deles.  
- Harry? – Sarah chamou quando estavam próximos o bastante do moreno que virou-se para olha-los, os olhos verdes estavam distantes e levemente vazios o que causou um aperto no coração da morena, não sabia o porque, mas queria vê-lo bem, talvez fosse pelo fato de que achava que estava apaixonada pelo sonserino.  
- Sim? – perguntou de volta Harry fazendo-se de desentendido, embora soubesse exatamente o que eles queriam.  
- A gente queria saber o que aconteceu ontem. – Hermione tomou a palavra falando baixinho como se temesse assusta-lo.  
- Aquele foi um combate de vida ou morte. – devolveu o moreno olhando para alem deles, como se visse algo que eles não eram capazes de observarem.  
- Mas você não precisava tê-los matado. – insistiu Hugo olhando diretamente nos olhos do irmão, as intrigas entre eles estavam muito vivas entre ambos para que ele pudesse agir de uma maneira diferente como o irmão tão rapidamente – Bastava você ter vencido os Angel's, precisava mesmo matar eles, eram guerreiros poderosos e importantes para o Império da Luz, agora temos um desfalque de quatro bons homens por que você queria se exibir. – Hugo despejou com a voz cheia de raiva e um sentimento indefinido que Harry sabia ser o ciúmes que ele sentia por Gina, e não ajudava o fato da ruivinha parecer apóia-lo em todos os sentidos.  
- Para sua informação querido irmão, aquele era um combate até a morte. – replicou Harry friamente, tudo o que ele mais queria era se acertar com os irmãos, mas simplesmente não podia facilitar, estava cansado de sofrer, simplesmente não agüentava mais – O velhote do Dumbledore planejou tudo muito bem, garoto.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou Gina preocupada, olhando para o moreno com o semblante levemente carregado, ela já imaginava o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo, só não conseguia acreditar.  
- Simplesmente o que eu disse. Dumbledore planejou cuidadosamente essa luta. Foi muito esperto da parte dele, eu devo admitir, me chamando para uma reunião do Império da Luz, me revelando segredos que eles achavam que eu não sabia, e por fim me dizendo que eu precisaria realizar um teste, para verificar o nível de meus poderes. Ele só esqueceu de comentar o fato de que a luta seria até a morte. – terminou Harry com a expressão impassível.  
Sarah analisava as palavras dele com cuidado, fazia um pouco de sentido no fim, pelo que sabia as pessoas tinham medo do que o moreno poderia vir a se tornar, muitos sussurravam que ele estava aliado ao Lorde das Trevas. A morte dele em um teste seria muito propicia, ninguém faria perguntas, afinal ele morrera por acidente.  
- Vejo que entendeu Sarah. – comentou Harry ao ver a face dela se transformar numa mascara de repulsa.  
- Sim. – simplesmente falou a garota.  
- Mas nós ainda não entendemos, poderia explicar por favor? – surpreendentemente quem fez a pergunta foi Hermione, que tinha uma expressão confusa e irritada por não estar entendendo algo, os outros não pareciam melhores do que ela.  
- Bom, é bem simples. Em um teste acontecem acidentes, um feitiço lançado com mais força do que o necessário, um golpe com mais violência, entende? Ninguém jamais questionaria o fato de eu morrer em um duelo de teste de poder. – explicou o moreno calmamente – Eu só percebi que a luta seria até a morte quando reconheci o feitiço de proteção que o velhote lançou em volta do campo de luta, tornando aquela sala em uma espécie de jaula, o feitiço só quebraria quando um dos lados saísse vencedor. O velhote do Dumbledore jamais imaginou que eu seria capaz de derrotar os quatro ao mesmo tempo. Talvez um ou no máximo dois, mas não os quatro.  
- Faz sentido. – sussurrou Hermione em concordância, embora se recusasse a acreditar que o líder do Império da Luz estivesse confabulando para matar um aluno.  
Os outros acabaram concordando com ela e ficaram por mais algum tempo ali, apenas aproveitando a vista e o lugar, até que Gina sugeriu que eles fossem para o três vassouras para tomarem uma cerveja amanteigada e se esquentarem. Todos concordaram imediatamente e partiram andando juntos. Gina ia lado a lado com Samantha e Hugo, Hermione e Rony iam a frente de mãos dadas, e Neville e Luna andavam timidamente enquanto conversavam. Harry ficou para trás e Sarah esperou-o para acompanha-lo.  
- Então, você tem alguma garota em vista ou uma namorada? – perguntou Sarah para se arrepender imediatamente do que perguntara, praticamente entregara que estava interessada, repreendeu-se mentalmente pela burrada que fizera, talvez estragasse tudo com essa precipitação, mas surpreendentemente o moreno apenas olhou-a curiosamente e sorriu.  
- Não tenho namorada, não. – respondeu o moreno suavemente. Seu coração palpitava em seu peito como a muito tempo o moreno não sentia, sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo, só não sabia se deveria seguir aquilo que seu coração pedia loucamente ou se ignorava.  
Naquele momento eles chegaram ao três vassouras e adentraram o local, sentando-se em uma mesa nos fundos, logo em seguida Madame Rosmerta apareceu, muito bonita como sempre e Rony não perdeu a oportunidade de dar uma boa espiada na dona do bar, mesmo com a namorada estando junto ele não conseguia se segurar.  
- O que vão querer queridos? – perguntou ela gentilmente.  
- Cerveja amanteigada. – responderam todos, menos Harry que olhava distraidamente para o lado, e virou-se imediatamente quando recebeu um cutucão de Sarah.  
- Eu quero uma garrafa de uísque de fogo, por favor Madame Rosmerta. – Harry pediu enquanto olhava intensamente para Sarah que corou sob o olhar dele, enquanto sentia um estranho calor invadindo todo seu corpo.  
Madame Rosmerta acenou com a cabeça e foi em direção ao balcão trazendo em seguida as cervejas amanteigadas e a garrafa de uísque de fogo que Harry pedira, com um copo para ele. Depois de agradecer a mulher, o moreno enfiou a mãos no bolso e puxou algumas moedas de ouro, o suficiente para pagar a bebida de todos a mesa, então serviu-se de uísque e bebeu um copo cheio de uma única vez.  
- Desde quando você bebe uísque de fogo? – perguntou Samantha olhando estranhamente para o irmão, imediatamente os olhos de Harry escureceram violentamente o que causou um arrepio nos amigos que o observavam.  
- Há algum tempo. – sussurrou de volta o moreno olhando diretamente para o copo que ele acabara de encher novamente – Comecei a beber para garantir a mim mesmo que eu ainda sentia alguma coisa, cerveja amanteigada não era forte o bastante, por isso passei a tomar o uísque de fogo.  
Os olhos do moreno haviam ficado distantes e vazios, como se lembrasse de algo extremamente doloroso. Os amigos se mexeram desconfortáveis, Sarah permaneceu olhando fixamente para ele e por fim aproximou sua mão e tocou a dele levemente, cobrindo a mão grande dele com sua mão pequena, ela viu o contraste e percebeu como era diferentes um do outro.  
- Agora estamos com você, Harry. – falou a garota calmamente, a voz estava cheia de conforto e carinho – Pode contar comigo para o que precisar.  
Harry quase sorriu com a frase da morena, o que ele queria, imagens nada inocentes surgiam em sua mente, imagens que envolviam ele, aquela morena e lençóis de seda, incluindo uma noite inteira.  
Mas seus pensamentos maliciosos sobre uma noite de amor com a garota foram subitamente desfeitas por um barulho de explosão seguido por gritos de pessoas pelo povoado. Imediatamente uma correria começou e todos começaram a disparar de um lado para o outro, Harry não pensou duas vezes e foi para fora ver o que estava acontecendo, sendo seguido por todos os amigos.  
Ao chegarem do lado de fora encontraram uma cena que deixou todos surpresos, por que ao contrario do que pensavam os comensais não estavam atacando as pessoas, eles pareciam estar esperando alguma coisa. O moreno calculou mentalmente e percebeu que havia cerca de quarenta comensais da morte, mas havia alguém na frente deles, como se fosse o líder ou alguma coisa parecida. O poder dele era surpreendente, a aura de força que exalava dele era simplesmente maior do que qualquer uma que Harry já havia visto, chegava quase a se igualar a aura de poder do Voldemort que ele enfrentara, o que o deixou levemente preocupado. Por alguma razão sabia que aquilo não iria acabar bem e algo lhe dizia que aqueles homens estavam ali atrás dele. Parecia que finalmente o Lorde Negro conseguira uma brecha nas defesas para infiltrar seus homens, o moreno percebeu que aquela seria uma longa tarde, agora sabia o que era aquela sensação que sentira a manha toda.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 – Luta em Hogsmeade

Laurence Harris estava satisfeito, tinha recebido uma missão muito importante de seu Lorde, deveria matar aquele que era seu inimigo, o predestinado a ser seu oponente. Aquele era um privilégio que todos os membros da Elite matariam para consegui-lo, mas Lorde Voldemort confiara a missão a ele. Sorrindo olhou para os quarenta comensais que o acompanharia para o caso de contratempos, ele queria ver do que Harry Potter era capaz. Segundo o que o Lorde dissera o garoto apresentara um incrível aumento de magia e derrotara quatro guerreiros poderosos na noite anterior.

Naquele momento Harris e os comensais encontravam-se na grande fortaleza do Lorde Negro nos Estados Unidos. Ele tinha de admitir que Voldemort tinha bom gosto, sempre apreciando as coisas mais sombrias e belas, nos corredores da fortaleza haviam inúmeras estatuas e armaduras antigas conseguidas em diversas partes do mundo e trazidas especialmente para a Fortaleza do Lorde Negro. Tirando os pensamentos apreciativos de sua mente o cavaleiro virou-se para os comensais da morte que apenas aguardavam as ordens para partirem. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estavam indo para Hogsmeade, o Lorde tinha conseguido infiltrar alguém que conseguira descobrir os feitiços protetores que agora já não existiam mais.

- Hoje Harry Potter morre. – disse Harris para os comensais que bradaram de alegria erguendo as varinhas e lançando feixes verdes para o ar. – Vamos para Hogsmeade e vamos acabar com Harry Potter e depois vocês poderão se divertir com os outros como bem quiserem.

Em seguida uma luz acinzentada saiu do cavaleiro e rodeou a todos os comensais que desapareceram da Fortaleza Negra e apareceram em Hogsmeade, o tão famoso povoado e que muitos deles não viam a algum tempo por causa das proteções impostas por Dumbledore. Harris levantou sua mão esquerda e um raio azulado atingiu uma loja que explodiu em vários pedaços o que chamou a atenção de todos e imediatamente a correria começou e as pessoas saiam das lojas para ver quem tinha chegado ali. Por fim Harris viu seu alvo saindo do Três Vassouras acompanhado de alguns garotos e garotas, dois ele reconhecia como irmãos do alvo, mas eles não eram importantes, ele estava ali exclusivamente para liquidar com Harry Potter.

Lílian olhava distraidamente pela janela de seus aposentos observando o sol da manha que erguia-se imponente no céu, a mulher pensava em tudo o que havia visto na noite anterior, a maneira como seu filho lutara contra os Angel's a deixara levemente assustada com o poder que o filho possuía, nunca imaginara que Harry fosse tão poderoso. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por dois braços masculinos que envolveram sua cintura enquanto seu marido beijava seu pescoço, suspirando Lílian afastou-se de Tiago e olhou nos olhos do marido. Tinham adiado a conversa para de manha e não podiam ignorar o que tinham presenciado.

- Como não percebemos? – perguntou ela diretamente, sua voz revelava a angustia que a mulher ruiva estava sentindo.

- Não sei Lily. – disse Tiago sentando-se na cama e ficando de frente com a esposa, olhavam-se nos olhos.

- Você viu as cicatrizes? – indagou Lílian angustiada – Que tipo de pais nós somos que nunca reparamos nas cicatrizes que nosso filho tem, elas são antigas Tiago, como nunca as percebemos e por Merlin, como nunca percebemos o tamanho do poder de nosso filho? É como se todos esses anos não existissem, não conhecemos nosso filho, nosso próprio garoto, que tipo de pais nós somos para saber tão pouco sobre um de nossos filhos?

- Realmente não tenho uma resposta, meu amor. – sussurrou Tiago abraçando a mulher e começando a acariciar os longos cabelos vermelhos. – As cicatrizes são antigas sim, elas tem pelo menos seis meses. Eu reconheço o formato de uma delas, ela é causada por um feitiço negro bem poderoso, a questão é quem atingiu Harry, e naquela intensidade é necessário um bruxo muito poderoso.

- Acho que Harry treina magia Tiago. – falou Lílian com a voz embargada – Todos esses anos ele deve ter treinado enquanto estava em Hogwarts, a muitas salas escondidas e perfeitas para um local de treinamento.

- Acho que você tem razão Lily. – Tiago concordou com a esposa – Eu nunca senti tanto poder em uma única pessoa, a não ser em Dumbledore e na Elite de Cavaleiros do Voldemort.

- Ele matou aqueles homens como se eles não fossem nada. – sussurrou Lílian lembrando-se do filho matando um por um dos homens que lutaram com ele.

- Sim, e isso foi realmente impressionante e assustador, eu mesmo já havia lutado contra eles e mal conseguia suportar uma luta contra um deles de cada vez, imagina os quatro juntos. Harry matou-os sem se importar com isso, como se já o tivesse feito antes, e varias vezes. – Tiago falou pensativo, enquanto lembrava-se da expressão do filho enquanto torturava e matava os guerreiros que ele enfrentara.

- Eu não duvido. – replicou Lílian com a voz firme chamando a atenção do marido para si – Ele parece ter enfrentado tanta coisa, vi em seus olhos quando conversamos na sala de aula, Tiago. Vi a dor e o cansaço nos olhos de nosso filho, e eu sei que apenas uma guerra provoca isso em alguém. É como se ele já tivesse visto tanta coisa, tanta morte que não se importa mais em matar, acho que ele sofreu muito e agora só quer se vingar.

- O que será que nós não sabemos Lily? – perguntou Tiago preocupado.

- Não sei, meu amor. Mas sei que Harry odeia Voldemort profundamente e que pretende mata-lo. – falou Lily cheia de convicção – Posso sentir que o que o Harry mais deseja é acabar com a raça do Voldemort.

- Na verdade eu não me preocupo com os comensais que ele pode matar, eu mesmo mato eles quando posso. – disse Tiago pensativo – Mas o que me deixa mal é perceber que eu nunca dei a devida atenção a meu filho. Que tipo de pai eu sou para praticamente ignorar um filho? Como eu pude fazer isso com ele?

- Não se aflija meu amor. – Lílian confortou-o – Sabe que Hugo e Sam ocuparam muito de nosso tempo e seu trabalho no ministério era penoso, principalmente depois da primeira queda de Voldemort quando vocês tiveram de caçar os comensais da morte, lembro que havia vezes que você ficava uma semana fora.

- Sim, é verdade, mas mesmo assim eu devia ter prestado mais atenção em Harry. – Tiago suspirou e lembrou da expressão que vira no rosto do filho quando dissera que sua família o odiava – Ele acha que eu o odeio Lílian.

- Ele só está magoado Tiago. – Lílian falou tentando dar algum apoio ao marido que recriminava-se por coisas passadas.

- Não, é mais do que mágoa, ele está decepcionado comigo. – falou subitamente Tiago olhando desolado para a esposa – Ele sempre foi tão quieto e sozinho, e tinha a Sam e o Hugo que eram dois terrores quando pequenos, e eu simplesmente brincava com os dois e deixava Harry de lado. E tudo piorou depois que ele começou a ir para a escola trouxa e aprendeu a ler, ele praticamente passou a viver na biblioteca lendo dia e noite, eu achei que ele era feliz assim, do jeito dele, nunca pensei que ele poderia estar se escondendo nos livros.

- Tiago, isso é passado. – falou Lily suavemente – O que importa é o presente, temos de aproveitar as coisas, você pode reconquistar o amor de seu filho.

- Não, eu o perdi Lily. Agora ele já é um homem. Agora é tarde demais. – disse o maroto cabisbaixo e triste, lembrando-se de momentos felizes em que ele brincava com os gêmeos no jardim e a figura solitária de Harry apenas observava impassível. - Ele nunca demonstrou nada, foi sempre uma incógnita e tudo piorou quando foi selecionado para a sonserina, eu simplesmente não consegui lidar com isso e ele deve ter aceitado isso como rejeição e foi aí que ele fechou-se de vez.

- Podemos dar um jeito meu amor. – Lílian sussurrou com lagrimas escorrendo dos belos olhos verdes – Nunca é tarde demais, Tiago. Tudo o que precisamos é ter um pouco de paciência com ele e com o tempo ele vai voltar para nós.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que preciso mesmo de um pouco de esperança para lidar com isso. – Tiago tentou sorrir, mas saiu apenas um esgar que ele apagou em seguida e levantou-se – Vamos, temos a reunião do Império para ir, já esta quase na hora do horário marcado por Dumbledore.

Lílian e Tiago saíram dos aposentos da professora e saíram para os corredores de Hogwarts que naquele momento estavam silenciosos, devido ao fato dos estudantes estarem em Hogsmeade se divertindo.

- Amor, você percebeu que os Angel's estavam atacando para matar? – Lílian perguntou de repente ao marido.

- Sim, eu percebi Lily, e isso me deixou preocupado. – Tiago respondeu apertando a mão da esposa entre as suas – Por isso não liguei muito para o fato de Harry tê-los matado, eu mesmo o teria feito se eles tivessem saído vivos de lá.

Ambos continuaram caminhando em silencio, cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos sobre o filho mais velho do casal, até que deram de cara com a gárgula de pedra que dava acesso a sala do diretor de Hogwarts, ultimamente todas as reuniões eram feitas dentro do escritório do diretor. Depois de dizerem a senha a gárgula de pedra afastou-se dando passagem para as escadarias que os levariam direto para a sala do diretor, depois de subirem por ela ambos encontraram-se diante da porta do escritório e então bateram na porta.

- Entre. – ouviram a voz calma do diretor de Hogwarts. Assim que os dois adentraram a sala do diretor perceberam que quase todos os membros importantes já se encontravam ali. – Podem se sentar Lílian e Tiago, a reunião já vai começar.

Dumbledore estava profundamente concentrado em um maço de papeis que havia diante de si e lia o conteúdo deles freneticamente. Aos poucos o restante dos membros do Império foram chegando e logo todos já se encontravam acomodados, o diretor percebendo isso recolocou os papeis de volta na ordem original e colocou-os de lado.

- Bem, convoquei essa reunião para discutirmos os acontecimentos da noite anterior, o que levantou muitas questões e preocupações. – a voz calma e serena do diretor estava cheia de preocupação e todos perceberam isso – Como todos vocês já devem saber, Harry Potter realizou um teste de força ontem contra os Angel's...

- É verdade que o Potter acabou com eles? – interrompeu Pettigrew olhando meio amedrontado para o diretor.

- Sim Senhor Pettigrew, o senhor Harry Potter venceu os quatro Angel's. – Dumbledore suspirou – E devo dizer que ele venceu facilmente nossos melhores guerreiros.

- Mas como isso é possível, você não estava monitorando ele esse tempo todo enquanto ele estava em Hogwarts? – perguntou um senhor de idade sem perceber que os pais do garoto em questão estavam na sala de reuniões.

- Como assim monitorar? – perguntou Lílian exaltada pela sutil descoberta que acabavam de fazer, não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso Dumbledore? – Tiago rosnou furioso olhando para o diretor agressivamente.

- Vocês sabem que todos sempre tiveram receio do Senhor Potter, muitos inclusive tinham medo dele. Por isso se fez necessário que acompanhássemos os progressos que ele faria em sala de aula, bem como o que ele fazia fora de sala. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa para respirar e continuou – Como ele foi selecionado para a casa Sonserina pedi para Severo se aproximar dele e discretamente acompanhar a evolução dele em aula, como diretor da casa Sonserina ficava muito mais pratico para Severo vigiar Harry do qualquer outro. – falou rapidamente o diretor antes que Tiago explodisse com ele – Mas durante todos esses anos aqui em Hogwarts ele nunca apresentou um comportamento fora do normal de um adolescente, era apenas mais distante e sozinho do que a maioria dos alunos. Segundo o que sabemos ele nunca treinou fora das aulas e também nunca apresentou tão elevado nível de magia, quando medimos o poder dele, não passou de Feiticeiro Normal, o que nos leva a questão de onde surgiu todo o poder que ele apresenta agora, até o fim do ano letivo anterior ele era um garoto comum, mas esse ano está muito poderoso.

- Tanto isso é verdade que eu tenho uma noticia um pouco preocupante. – pronunciou-se Sirius olhando de relance para o amigo – Um informante meu me revelou que esse nível de magia apresentado por Harry agora preocupa o Lorde Negro, que mandou organizar um batalhão de comensais acompanhando um de seus Cavaleiro de Elite para exterminá-lo.

- Como Voldemort ficou sabendo do tamanho do poder do meu filho? – Lílian questionou friamente, uma certeza pairando sobre sua mente, havia um maldito traidor entre eles.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta Lílian, acredito que a informação tenha vazado de alguma maneira. Só não sabemos como. – Dumbledore falou pausadamente observando cada um dos presentes.

- O que você descobriu sobre esse cavaleiro que está sendo enviado para matar meu filho? – Tiago perguntou serio para Sirius.

- Voldemort ordenou que Laurence Harris encontra-se e mata-se Harry. – Sirius falou olhando diretamente para o rosto de James que ficou tão branco quanto cera.

- Pelos Deuses. – sussurrou Lílian.

Sabia muito bem quem era Laurence Harris, estava entre os dez seres mais poderosos do lado das trevas, na verdade era considerado o décimo em força após o próprio Voldemort. Mas mesmo sendo considerado o Décimo era um monstro, seu poder era gigantesco, o poder dele e dos outros vinha do próprio Voldemort, quanto mais forte Voldemort ficava mais forte sua elite também se tornava. Lílian teve de fechar os olhos para impedir a dor se transformar em lagrimas.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse falar um barulho de explosão ecoou ao longe e todos imediatamente se viraram para a janela tentando ver algo, mas não podiam já que Hogsmeade ficava muito longe, mas Sirius levantou-se de um pulo, os sentidos de sua forma animaga vibravam e o cheiro pútrido de magia negra chegava até ele, embora estivesse distante.

- Droga, eles já chegaram. – Sirius bradou revoltado.

- O que disse Sirius? – perguntou Tiago virando-se para o amigo que suspirou cansado.

- Os comensais e Harris devem ter chegado ao povoado para matar Harry. – Sirius falou dirigindo-se para a porta e imediatamente foi seguido por Lílian e Tiago, que desataram a correr e não tendo tempo para esperar que os portões fossem abertos entraram pela passagem da bruxa de um olho só que daria nos porões da Dedos de Mel.

- Severo, chame os cavaleiros da Luz e os mande imediatamente para Hogsmeade, mande capturar o máximo de comensais possível. – Dumbledore falou rapidamente e aproximando-se de Fawkes o diretor encostou nela e depois de um lampejar de fogo ambos desapareceram aparecendo no povoado atrás de uma multidão que observava silenciosa os comensais da morte.

As pessoas estavam paralisadas pela surpresa e pelo choque de verem comensais da morte em um local que era considerado seguro para se estar, Gina e os amigos estavam tão chocados quanto as pessoas em volta e simplesmente não sabiam o que pensar ou fazer e por isso instintivamente olharam para o moreno de olhos verdes que estava logo atrás deles.

Harry observava os aliados das trevas com um olhar critico, ele poderia dar conta dos comensais facilmente, o problema era aquele estranho que ele nunca vira antes, ele usava uma espécie de armadura negra que possuía a marca negra no peito, uma bainha estava pendurada em sua cintura, uma espada com cabo negro completava o traje dele, então aquele devia ser um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas do Lorde Negro, a Elite de Guerreiros das Trevas.

- Ora, ora, ora, finalmente nos encontramos Potter. – falou o cavaleiro olhando fixamente para Harry – Deixe eu me apresentar, eu me chamo Laurence Harris, sou um Cavaleiro das Trevas, um dos guerreiros mais fortes do Lorde Negro e...

- O que você quer? – perguntou o moreno impaciente.

- Ora pirralho, tenha mais respeito com um Cavaleiro das Trevas. – esbravejou o homem chamado Harris.

- Deixa de enrolação, e diga logo o que você quer. – falou Harry com deboche e desdém apenas para irritar os aliados de Voldemort.

- Eu vou te dizer o que nós queremos Potter, queremos você. – falou sorrindo friamente o cavaleiro – Queremos sua cabeça para levá-la em uma bandeja de prata para o Lorde. Então por que não se entrega e poupa nosso tempo?

- Acho que você vai ter de vir buscar minha cabeça se a quer Cavaleiro. – Harry devolveu a provocação com sarcasmo – Por que eu estou louco para encher essa armadura de buracos.

- Ora maldito insolente. – perdendo a paciência o cavaleiro ordenou rispidamente – Matem ele.  
Os comensais imediatamente avançaram sobre o moreno que havia ido para a frente das pessoas que se encontravam no local, e diferente do que eles pensavam o garoto não correu, pelo contrario ele avançou em direção deles com um sorriso no rosto que causou arrepios nos comensais. Os comensais da morte nem pensaram e imediatamente começaram a lançar feitiços no garoto que conjurou fortes proteções que protegia ele e não deixava os feitiços passarem por ele e atingissem as pessoas atrás de si.

Harry sacou a varinha negra das vestes e apontando para os primeiros comensais a sua frente lançou um feitiço explosivo que desestabilizou-os e o moreno aproveitando começou a lançar potentes feitiços negros que atingiam os comensais em cheio e ao mesmo tempo conjurava um feitiço de proteção com a mão livre, embora os comensais não percebessem.

- Impactus. – berrou o moreno e sete comensais sentiram seus corpos serem arremessados para trás como se tivessem sido atingidos por um enorme bloco de pedra, o que não era longe da verdade já que era esse o efeito do feitiço, os comensais caíram agonizando no chão, a dor que eles sentiam era insuportável.

- Sectusempra. – um comensal a direita de Harry lançou o feitiço negro que Harry rapidamente desviou, a maldição acertou um outro comensal que imediatamente caiu no chão agonizando e afogando-se no próprio sangue enquanto cortes espalhavam-se por todo o seu corpo. – Avada Kedavra. – tentou novamente o mesmo comensal e mais uma vez atingiu um companheiro no peito que caiu sem vida. – Avad...

O pobre comensal não pode continuar a pronunciar a maldição por que Harry acertou um violento chute em seu pescoço, o barulho de estalo ecoou próximo do comensal revelando que ele havia quebrado o pescoço caindo sem vida no chão aos pés de Harry que já avançava contra outro comensal que lançava rápidos feitiços nele. O comensal nem viu o que o acertou, tudo o que ele viu foi um borrão e em seguida estava caído no chão sem vida e os olhos esbugalhados em surpresa.

- Dark Blade. – Harry lançou o feitiço negro em direção a um amontoado de comensais que vinha em sua direção e não tiveram tempo de se proteger e foram atingidos por centenas de laminas negras, algumas passaram por eles e foram em direção do cavaleiro que apenas ergueu sua mão e as adagas desapareceram diante de seus olhos.

- Crucio. – dois comensais lançaram a maldição da dor em sua direção, mas o moreno nem se importou, foi como se ele não houvesse recebido os feitiços, por que no segundo seguinte o moreno elevava sua varinha e disparava a maldição da morte duas vezes matando os comensais rapidamente, enquanto defendia-se de mais feitiços negros que vinham em sua direção.

- Lerius Torhet. – gritou Harry apontando a varinha em direção de dois comensais que lançavam a maldição da morte repetidas vezes e imediatamente ambos caíram no chão contorcendo-se loucamente e berrando como se alguém estivesse arrancando a pele deles com as mãos, em poucos segundos a pele deles começou a derreter e logo só havia uma coisa gosmenta no chão onde deveriam haver dois comensais da morte.

Desviando-se de mais um feitiço Harry socou o rosto de um comensal enquanto lançava um feitiço esmurrante em outro comensal ao lado, os comensais restantes fizeram uma espécie de circulo ao seu redor e o moreno riu internamente, percebendo como eles eram patéticos na escolha de uma estratégia de ataque, todos eles lançaram feitiços em Harry ao mesmo tempo, o moreno apenas abaixou-se e os feitiços acertaram uns aos outros, restando apenas comensais caídos e agonizantes após a breve batalha que acontecera.

- Hell. – gritou Harry apontando a varinha para os comensais, foi como se o inferno subisse na terra. O local onde havia comensais da morte literalmente começou a pegar fogo e logo estava tão quente que as pessoas mal podiam olhar, os gritos de agonia dos poucos comensais que ainda estavam conscientes e que agora queimavam vivos era aterrorizante.

Dumbledore olhava aquilo completamente surpreso, observava a expressão do moreno, não havia remorso nem piedade no semblante dele, muito menos arrependimento, ele parecia até sentir um certo prazer no que estava fazendo, isso causou um arrepio de medo no diretor, sabia que ele apenas brincara com aqueles comensais que nem sequer o fizeram cansar, mas agora ele teria um obstáculo pela frente, afinal não era qualquer um que enfrentava um Cavaleiro das Trevas e ficava vivo para contar a história, aquilo ia ser interessante.

Harris observara a luta do garoto contra seus comandados e não podia acreditar que ele havia derrotado tão facilmente quarenta comensais da morte, aquilo era um feito notável para qualquer um. Não esperava lutar com o garoto, achara que os comensais seriam o suficiente para vencer um moleque de dezessete anos, mas aparentemente ele estava enganado e o garoto era realmente um bom oponente, melhor assim pensou o Cavaleiro, pelo menos eu me divirto um pouco.

- Bom, parece que você derrotou os comensais garoto. Devo dizer que estou surpreso por isso, não imaginava que você valesse alguma coisa, apesar das informações que diziam que você era forte. – Harris falou com desdém – Mas não espere que consiga me vencer tão facilmente Potter, eu sou muito mais poderoso do que os vermes que você derrotou.

- Eu sei muito bem que você não é um cara qualquer. – retornou Harry olhando friamente para Harris – Posso sentir o poder exalando de você, sei também que você está entre os dez mais poderosos Guerreiros de Voldemort.

- Que bom que sabe quem eu sou garoto. – Harris falou sorrindo arrogantemente – Ainda assim acha que pode me vencer?

Harry não respondeu, apenas adiantou-se enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso e se colocava em posição de combate. Assim que o moreno estava em posição, Harris movimentou-se rapidamente, Harry não viu como e nem sequer percebeu a movimentação do Cavaleiro, mas sentiu os efeitos e a dor por receber um forte soco no peito, jogando-o para trás pelo menos uns sete metros, caindo aos pés de Sarah que olhava a tudo com os olhos arregalados. O moreno levantou o corpo e ficando de quatro no chão enquanto cuspia uma golfada de sangue.

Bem, uma coisa Harry sabia, o Cavaleiro era forte, mau e muito rápido. Levantando-se o moreno se posicionou novamente para a luta e esperou o movimento do adversário. Dessa vez Harry chegou a sentir o deslocamento de Harris, mas mesmo assim não foi rápido o bastante para impedir a seqüência de socos e chutes que atingiram seu rosto, nem a joelhada que acertou-o no estômago seguida por mais um chute no rosto que jogou-o a mais de dez metros de distância. Arfando, Harry cuspiu mais sangue enquanto tentava se levantar.

Todos que observavam a luta achavam que a luta já estava ganha e que o Cavaleiro mataria Harry Potter, com exceção de duas pessoas que confiavam plenamente na vitória do garoto. Gina tinha certeza que Harry venceria, sabia do que ele era capaz, e tinha absoluta certeza que ele não estava usando seu verdadeiro poder. Sarah confiava no moreno e sabia que ele venceria, seu coração dizia que ele não perderia aquela luta e nem nenhuma outra, alguma coisa nele exalava uma certeza de que o moreno nunca perderia uma luta, não importando as conseqüências.

- Desiste Potter. – debochou Harris olhando para o garoto que tentava se levantar com dificuldade, aquilo estava sendo até mais fácil do que ele previra.

- Não. – falou Harry pondo-se de pé e olhando desafiadoramente para o Cavaleiro – Acabei de comprovar minha teoria.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Harris com a voz arrastada devido ao sarcasmo – E o que seria? Que você vai morrer?

- Não. Acabei de comprovar que você bate como uma garotinha. – responde Harry sorrindo com desdém e rapidamente muda de posição para evitar o próximo golpe de Harris. – Achei que você fosse mais poderoso.

O Cavaleiro começou a atacar com ferocidade e Harry agora conseguia defender todos os golpes, como ele descobrira a velocidade com que Harris se movimentava, o moreno começou a mover-se como ele acompanhando-o, sempre apenas se defendendo enquanto o Cavaleiro atacava com uma seqüência de movimentos e golpes que a maioria das pessoas presentes nem sequer via, outros viam apenas borrões se movendo. Harry estava com sua guarda fechada e defendia todos os golpes do Cavaleiro, cada vez que os golpes se encontravam era como se um trovão ecoasse pelo povoado, as ondas de impacto eram surpreendentes.

Foi nesse momento que Lílian, Tiago, Sirius e os Cavaleiros da Luz chegaram ao local e viram a luta dos dois. Lílian tampou a boca com as mãos ao perceber que era seu filho que lutava contra o Cavaleiro, enquanto os outros apenas arregalavam os olhos e olhavam assombrados para a batalha que eles estavam travando. Os movimentos eram rápidos e violentos e eles conseguiam acompanhar a luta, eram treinados e embora muitos deles não estivessem no mesmo nível que eles podiam ver muito claramente os golpes que o Cavaleiro desferia e os bloqueios perfeitos que o garoto Potter realizava, muitos tremeram somente ao pensar em entrar em conflito com um dos dois, seria a morte certa para eles.

Harris estava muito surpreso, o garoto começara apanhando e agora se defendia com maestria como se estivesse brincando com ele. Completamente transtornado e irritado, o Cavaleiro partiu para cima do moreno e tentou um chute lateral tentando acertar a cabeça de Harry que abaixou-se e chutou a perna de apoio do Cavaleiro que caiu estatelado, o moreno não perdeu tampo e chutou-o com força lateralmente fazendo-o deslizar pelo chão por vários metros antes de poder se levantar. Harris ficou mais irritado ainda ao constatar o sorriso desdenhoso que o Potter demonstrava, como se estivesse dizendo claramente que venceria a luta, com a cabeça fervendo atacou impiedosamente o garoto com uma seqüência de chutes e socos violentos, mas para seu completo assombro não conseguiu golpeá-lo nenhuma vez. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, nunca havia demorado tanto para vencer um adversário e muito menos conseguido acertar tão poucos golpes, aquele garoto era muito mais forte do que ele imaginara.

- Como você pode ser um dos Guerreiros mais fortes de Voldemort? – desdenhou Harry com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Pelos Deuses, você é muito ruim. Os outros Cavaleiros são tão fracos como você?

- Você só sabe falar Potter, mas até agora não me acertou nenhuma vez. – exclamou Harris irônico olhando para o garoto de maneira superior.

- Tem razão. – respondeu Harry e moveu-se rapidamente acertando um soco com força no rosto do Cavaleiro que foi lançado violentamente para trás acertando a parede de uma loja e caindo pesadamente no chão.

Harris levantou-se cambaleante enquanto cuspia sangue, percebeu que seu nariz estava quebrado, e Demônios, nem sequer vira o movimento do garoto, ele era mais rápido e forte do que imaginara. Mas ainda não era o bastante para ele ser derrotado. Balançando a cabeça curou seu nariz quebrado com um feitiço sem varinha e começou a andar calmamente em direção do garoto, se ele queria brincar então iria brincar.

O Cavaleiro atacou assim que chegou próximo de Harry, começando com uma seqüência de socos que Harry defendeu sem esforço, vendo isso Harris continuou atacando com chutes e socos, dessa vez alternando entre um e outro enquanto tentava quebrar a defesa do garoto. Mas Harry apenas se defendeu enquanto o Cavaleiro atacava sem conseguir ultrapassar a guarda de defesa que o moreno possuía. Cansando Harry desviou-se de um soco mais forte de Harris e girou num mortal para trás acertando o Cavaleiro com os dois pés na cabeça, arremessando-o com força para trás onde caiu pesadamente no chão, cerca de seis metros longe do moreno.

Harris levantou-se sangrando e atacou novamente, variando entre seqüências de chutes e socos, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu vencer as defesas de Harry, que começou a revidar. Logo o Cavaleiro apanhava feio, enquanto Harry batia com força e com muita vontade, sempre buscando o rosto, o peito e o estômago do adversário, o moreno batia com violência, sabia que com a força que estava usando poderia rachar o chão, mas o Cavaleiro era muito resistente.

Harris precisava admitir que nunca sentira tamanha dor em toda sua vida, nem mesmo quando fora torturado pelo Lorde das Trevas quando se alistara as fileiras dos Comensais da Morte, mesmo com seu corpo se recuperando um pouco mais rápido do que o normal, um pequeno bônus que vinha com os poderes que ele recebera do Lorde, mesmo assim ele se encontrava muito machucado e dolorido, não adiantaria continuar lutando dessa maneira com o garoto, ele tinha mais técnica e era mais rápido, se insistisse acabaria morrendo, por isso decidiu que deveria terminara aquela luta o mais rápido possível, então levando a mão a sua cintura sacou sua espada, ela era um pouco diferente da maioria das espadas, a lâmina era mais larga e a empunhadura era toda em ouro enquanto a lâmina era de um vermelho escarlate.

- Já chega de brincar garoto. Agora vamos lutar como verdadeiros Guerreiros. – Harris falou sorrindo de maneira superior.

O Cavaleiro atacou rapidamente e Harry escapou por pura sorte quando desviou-se rapidamente para o lado, como não possuía espada tudo o que podia fazer era se esquivar e esperar o melhor momento para tentar atingi-lo, conseguiu se esquivar da maioria dos golpes de Harris, mas acabou sendo atingido de raspão no ombro, onde provocou um corte profundo que imediatamente começou a sangrar abundantemente.

Harry percebeu que não teria muita chance com o Cavaleiro sem uma espada e então lembrou-se que ele podia conjurar uma espada para poder lutar, praguejando mentalmente pela idiotice, o moreno enfiou a mão no bolso enquanto desviava de mais um golpe e sacou sua varinha, porém não conjurou uma espada e sim transfigurou sua varinha em uma espada que brilhou em sua mão. O cabo era negro como a noite e a lâmina em um tom acinzentado dava um brilho fantasmagórico a bela arma que apareceu as mãos do moreno.

O moreno defendeu rapidamente três golpes consecutivos do Cavaleiro, mas sem conseguir se esquivar do próximo e sendo atingido de leve pela espada de Harris que riscou seu peito de fora a fora, rasgando sua camisa e deixando visível o corte que começou a sangrar. Harry percebeu que ele era um bom esgrimista, mas o cavaleiro era muito melhor, então resolveu lutar com tudo, já estava cansado e acabou levando mais um golpe que cortou na diagonal de seu peito, sua camisa estava praticamente em pedaços e ele sangrava abundantemente agora, iria para o tido ou nada.

- Bombarda. – gritou Harry apontando a espada em direção ao cavaleiro que avançava em sua direção, mas incrivelmente o Cavaleiro defendeu o feitiço com a própria espada e contra-atacou ferozmente enquanto levantava a espada.

- Trians. – um jato negro disparou da ponta da espada do Cavaleiro e por pouco não atingiu Harry que sabia que aquele era um feitiço negro poderoso que causava cortes profundos e que não seriam facilmente fechados. – Crucio. – Harris não desistiu e continuou a atacar rapidamente com varias seqüências de feitiços, variando entre Maldições Imperdoáveis e feitiços negros que poderiam matar ou no mínimo deixar uma pessoa inconsciente.

A luta deles era impressionante, as pessoas que estavam vendo a batalha pareciam paralisadas no lugar enquanto assistiam os dois guerreiros travando uma luta de vida ou morte. O nível deles estava acima de qualquer coisa que eles já haviam visto em suas vidas, era um encontro de forças muito parecidas, mas depois que a luta com espadas começara o Cavaleiro parecia estar levando uma leve vantagem sobre o garoto Potter. Foi então que aconteceu, Sarah estava completamente distraída com a luta, simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos, era impressionante o nível de Harry, mas por algum motivo desconhecido algo lhe dizia que ele era ainda mais forte do que demonstrava. Estava tão distraída em suas observações que quando percebeu o feitiço alaranjado vindo em sua direção já era tarde demais e não daria tempo de desviar, então preparou-se para o pior.

O duelo entre eles estava bem equilibrado, ambos disparavam feitiços negros e mortais um no outro e ambos defendiam-se para logo em seguida contra atacar. Embora Harry soubesse que podia usar todo seu poder, não queria utilizar desse fator, pois sabia que as conseqüências poderiam ser grandes demais para ele suportar e mesmo não utilizando seu poder ao todo ele se encontrava no mesmo nível que o Cavaleiro. Somente isso já teria o deixado satisfeito com toda a evolução que havia obtido com algumas poucas batalhas, seu poder crescera de forma absurda em pouco tempo, mas sabia que Voldemort era muito superior, por isso precisava treinar muito ainda para poder enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas.

Foi em um momento de distração que o Cavaleiro o pegou de surpresa e o atingiu com a maldição cruciatus, embora não fizesse tanto efeito o moreno sentiu uma leve fisgada pela dor da maldição. Por um segundo Harry desviou seus olhos para as pessoas que os observavam e olhou diretamente para Sarah, alguma coisa na garota o atraía e ele sabia o que era, quase sorriu enquanto a observava de relance. Infelizmente Harris também percebeu seu olhar e sorrindo friamente apontou a espada em direção da garota e lançou uma poderosa maldição da dor, a mais forte que conseguiu fazer.

Harry viu o brilho passar por si rapidamente, por um segundo pensou que o Cavaleiro havia errado o alvo até perceber o sorriso de satisfação no rosto dele, desviando os olhos dele Harry observou quem a maldição iria atingir, e sem pensar ele deu apenas um passo e já se encontrava a frente da garota sentindo o impacto do feitiço atingindo suas costas, imediatamente soube que feitiço o Cavaleiro lançara, um ódio descomunal se apoderou de seu ser e uma vontade insana de despedaçar o maldito se instalou em seu corpo. Harry sentiu o poder exalando dele, aquele mesmo poder que ele tanto relutar em extravasar, mas agora queria fazer o maldito custasse o que custasse.

Sarah olhava com os arregalados para Harry que aparecera a sua frente e recebera o feitiço em seu lugar, ela viu a raiva surda se apoderando dele, o ódio que viu naqueles belos olhos verdes a assustou, mas em seguida ficou apavorada ao ver os olhos dele tornaram-se sanguinários e bestiais, os olhos dele tão negros quanto a noite. Ele virou-se de costas para si para encarar novamente o Cavaleiro e ela pode finalmente ver as costas dele onde ele fora atingido pelo feitiço e segurou um grito preso em sua garganta. As costas do moreno estavam totalmente cortadas e sangue jorrava por eles, as roupas dele estavam empapadas de sangue.

Harry não se importou com seus ferimentos, agora ele tinha um único objetivo em mente e era aniquilar aquele maldito, olhou para ele e percebeu o Cavaleiro engolindo em seco, o moreno sorriu, queria que ele se arrependesse pelo que fizera e o faria pagar. Harry deixou a magia transpassar por seus poros finalmente se libertando, seu verdadeiro poder estava despertando, um trovão ecoou ao longe seguido por outros enquanto o poder do moreno crescia assustadoramente até chegar ao limite e ultrapassar a própria barreira.

Foi então que uma energia opressora percorreu por todos os cantos, ela era tão selvagem quanto um lobo, mais fria que um bloco de gelo e não continha nenhum tipo de sentimento, como se pertencesse a uma besta que conhecia apenas morte e destruição. O chão aos pés de Harry começou a tremer e a rachar conforme ele avançava lentamente em direção do Cavaleiro que nesse momento já se encontrava apavorado demais, os ferimentos do moreno começaram a se fechar lentamente, não havia brilho em seus olhos, apenas uma escuridão sem fim.

Harry avançou em uma velocidade surpreendente e golpeou Harris com sua espada que brilhava, o Cavaleiro conseguiu levantar a espada o suficiente para aparar o golpe, mas para sua surpresa a espada que ele segurava rachou de fora a fora e quebrou-se em vários pedaços pequenos, esbugalhou os olhos ao observar aquilo, aquela era uma espada mágica e nada poderia destruí-la, pelo menos era o que ele achava. Não teve tempo de fazer mais nada, pois sentiu a lamina da espada do Potter enterrando-se fortemente em seu ombro causando uma dor extrema.

Harry fez a espada voltar a ser uma varinha e guardou-a no bolso novamente, agora ele queria brincar. Socou o rosto do cavaleiro com força, mas não deixou que ele saísse do lugar e golpeou-o com um chute na nuca fazendo-o cair de borco no chão. Pegou-o pelos cabelos e levantou-o acertando uma joelhada no rosto dele em seguida, fazendo sangue espirrar para o alto, o Cavaleiro nem sequer conseguia revidar os golpes, mal conseguia se manter consciente, mas Harry não o deixaria morrer tão cedo, primeiro destruiria a alma daquele maldito e então o condenaria aos piores castigos do inferno, fazendo com que ele desejasse a morte.

- Você é um verme. – rosnou Harry olhando nos olhos de Harris que estava a poucos centímetros do seu, uma presença sombria e avassaladora se instalou no lugar – Eu vou fazer você desejar nunca ter nascido. Isso é o que você vai receber por tentar atacar aquela garota. – falou Harry se referindo a Sarah.

Harris estava literalmente apavorado, nunca sentira tamanho poder a não ser em Lorde Voldemort, e aquilo estava o deixando tremendamente assustado, a energia dele era forte demais, opressora demais e sanguinária demais para ele suportar ficar consciente, mas parecia que alguma coisa o forçava a ficar acordado e receber o que quer que o garoto estava preparando para ele, e por algum motivo soube que jamais desejaria aquilo.

- Você vai sofrer muito Cavaleiro. – falou o moreno suavemente parecendo se divertir pelo medo do homem – Que você receba a Punição das Trevas.

As pessoas que estavam vendo a batalha não entenderam do que ele estava falando, mas sentiram uma energia maligna se desprendendo de Harry e dirigindo-se ao Cavaleiro, que imediatamente começou a berrar loucamente, ninguém entendia o porque, mas Harris saberia. Assim que o moreno pronunciou as palavras uma energia saiu de seu corpo chocando-se com o corpo de Harris, envolvendo-o e analisando a alma dele para então aplicar o castigo.

Harris sentiu-se tragado para um lugar escuro, onde não conseguia ver nada além de si próprio, estava deitado em algo completamente duro e desconfortável, tentou levantar-se e não conseguiu nenhum resultado, era como se estivesse amarrado, tentou se debater e se mover, mas surpreendentemente ele não tinha nenhuma força, queria gritar e percebeu que sua voz desaparecera assim como o ar de seus pulmões, ele parecia ser incapaz até mesmo de respirar. Sentia seu sangue paralisado em suas veias e então veio a dor, uma dor absurdamente forte e cruel, tentava desesperadamente respirar para poder aliviar um pouco, mas não conseguia, seus órgãos pareciam derreter por dentro causando uma onda de desespero que apenas aumentava sua dor, até que tudo parou e ele pensou que houvesse morrido. Um segundo depois uma dor sem precedentes e nem limite invadiu seu corpo, ele gritava embora não tivesse nenhuma voz, gritava por dentro tentando extravasar um pouco daquela dor, aquilo era pior que qualquer maldição que ele já havia visto, era superior a qualquer sofrimento que ele já havia visto, tinha de ser o inferno, lembrou-se das palavras do Potter, ele devia estar recebendo os castigos por seus crimes no inferno. A dor aumentou de intensidade, seguida pelo medo e pela agonia que se apoderaram de seu corpo, Harris não queria morrer e começou a implorar pela vida e para que a dor parasse, enquanto via flashes de tudo o que ele havia feito em sua vida, rostos de pessoas e mais pessoas olhando-o acusadoramente, pessoas que ele matara e destruíra enquanto buscava ser o mais poderoso, por algum motivo sabia que precisava do perdão daquelas pessoas, talvez assim a dor acabasse, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca sentiu-se sendo transpassado por algo no peito, era como uma lamina se insinuando por seu corpo e cortando-o milimétricamente, a dor ultrapassou as barreiras do inimaginável, as pessoas que ele matara se aproximaram e começaram a golpeá-lo com facas, espadas e com fogo, sentia os golpes perfurarem sua carne enquanto o fogo cauterizava os cortes causando mais dor em si, e então foi como se ele saísse de um transe e percebeu que ele gritava como uma criança enquanto lágrimas quentes escorriam por seu rosto, ele implorava por perdão e pedia para morrer enquanto olhava nos olhos do Potter.

- Magnífico, não acha? – perguntou Harry olhando com um sorriso satisfeito para o Cavaleiro que sentia seu corpo dolorido e dores inimagináveis ainda percorriam sua alma – Acredite meu caro Cavaleiro, isso não é nada comparado com o que eu farei com o seu precioso Lorde quando nos encontrarmos.

- Por favor, me deixe ir. – pediu Harris chorando como um bebê.

- Deixar você ir? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso de deboche – Depois de tudo o que você fez na sua vida, depois de todas as pessoas que torturou e matou, acha mesmo que eu vou deixá-lo vivo?

- Por favor, me deixe viver, eu prometo que vou mudar. – implorava Harris olhando para o moreno, não queria sentir mais aquela dor, por isso implorava, sabia que algo ainda pior o esperava e não queria sofre mais.

- Você atacou a pessoa errada, Cavaleiro. – Harry falou baixinho – Se você tivesse se contentado em lutar apenas comigo eu o teria matado de forma rápida, mas você ousou tentar machucar uma das pessoas que eu amo, e isso eu jamais perdoarei. – falou Harry surpreso por suas próprias palavras mesmo sabendo que era verdade – Quando chegar ao inferno grite meu nome bem alto para que os demônios saibam quem o enviou para lá. – Uma nova onda sombria e avassaladora tomou conta do local, dessa vez ainda mais intensa e poderosa – Que você receba a Sentença das Trevas. – a terra ao redor de Hogsmeade tremeu fortemente enquanto Harris berrava mais fortemente do que antes, o corpo do Cavaleiro parecia estar em convulsão, de repente o local abaixo de Harris abriu-se revelando um buraco negro que parecia não ter fim, de onde uma mão esquelética e enegrecida surgiu agarrando o corpo do Cavaleiro que desapareceu pela escuridão sem fim, a cratera fechou-se em seguida deixando apenas um silêncio sepulcral no local – Sua sentença foi dada, que você receba os piores castigos do inferno e sofra seus piores pesadelos por toda a eternidade.

Finalmente estava acabado, pensou Harry limpando suas vestes com um aceno de mão e consertando suas roupas, foi então que lembrou-se das pessoas presentes no local e virou-se encontrando mais gente do que ele percebera. Olhando rapidamente Harry viu Dumbledore, Sirius, seus pais e alguns homens e mulheres vestidos com armaduras prateadas com uma fênix estampada no peito, aqueles deviam ser os tais Cavaleiros da Luz de que tanto ouvira falar. Percebeu as expressões chocadas, incrédulas e amedrontadas das pessoas, mas não ligou, pois via claramente pelo semblante de seus familiares que a conversa seria longa e frustrante.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 – Conversa de Família

Lílian observara toda a luta do filho aflita e mesmo querendo ajudar sabia que não podia, se tentasse acabaria apenas atrapalhando seu filho e talvez acabasse causando uma morte. Um grito ficou preso em sua garganta quando percebeu que o filho recebera o feitiço que acertaria Sarah Connor e lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto quando viu os cortes profundos que haviam ficado em suas costas no local onde recebera o feitiço. Então aquela energia forte e opressora tomou conta do lugar e ela percebeu que ela vinha de seu filho e o assombro ficou ainda maior ao perceber que ele demonstrava ser ainda mais poderoso do que na noite anterior quando ele lutara contra os Angel's.

Lílian viu o sofrimento do Cavaleiro de Voldemort, viu o momento em que seu filho sussurrou algo para ele e em seguida o homem começou a gritar, as ondas de dor e desesperada agonia que exalavam dele eram assustadoras, por algum motivo Lílian sabia que estava apenas começando e sentiu pena do pobre homem, por cerca de minutos ele ficou gritando, mas depois os berros de agonia ficaram mais altos como se estivesse recebendo um castigo ainda maior do que o anterior. Quando finalmente ele pareceu sair de um transe chorava como uma criança e implorava por perdão e pela vida, pedia para que Harry o deixasse vivo, mas ele não deixou e Lílian tremeu ao ver aquela mão esquelética e negra sair de um buraco no chão e puxar o corpo do Cavaleiro que gritava enlouquecido pedindo por piedade e por misericórdia, coisa que ela sabia que o filho jamais teria com um aliado das trevas ou qualquer um que estivesse do lado de Voldemort.

Tiago estava em silêncio, não sabia o que pensar, apenas uma agonia o sufocava por dentro, um medo irracional de perder o filho mais velho o consumia por dentro, vira toda a luta dele com Harris com os olhos arregalados não conseguindo acreditar no que via, mas algo dentro dele ficou horrorizado ao ver o filho causar tamanha dor em alguém, mesmo sendo um Cavaleiro das Trevas, era algo que ele não conseguia admitir, mesmo com o homem implorando pela vida Harry não tivera nem um pouco de pena e o matara sem misericórdia condenando a alma dele a algo que Tiago não sabia o que era, só não desejava para ninguém o que Harris havia recebido. O horror dentro dele era tão grande que Tiago não abriu a boca e pegando Lílian pela mão virou-se e saiu a passos rápidos para o castelo, sabia que se abrisse a boca naquele momento acabaria falando besteira.

Lílian o acompanhou, mas quando passavam próximos aos outros filhos ela sussurrou para Sam que eles queriam conversar com Harry e eles dentro de uma hora na sala de Poções. Samantha concordou com a cabeça e virou-se aproximando-se dos amigos que juntavam-se sendo seguida por Hugo que estava em silêncio apenas remoendo tudo o que vira. Samantha também estava pensando na batalha que vira, fora algo sensacional, na opinião dela, algo muito acima do que vira na noite anterior quando Harry matara os Angel's, mais do que tudo agora ela queria aprender o que pudesse com Harry, queria ser tão forte e poderosa quanto ele.

Gina tinha uma opinião muito parecida com a de Sam, estava maravilhada com o que o amigo podia fazer, não imaginava que ele pudesse demonstrar um nível de poder acima daquele que ele apresentara na noite anterior, mas agora sabia que ele era muito mais forte do que pensava e queria ser tão poderosa quanto ele. Hermione estava dividida entre a repulsa e a admiração por Harry, tudo o que vira fora cruel e maligno, mas por algum motivo sabia que era necessário, em uma coisa ela sabia que o moreno tinha razão, os comensais deviam ser mortos, era isso o que se fazia em uma guerra, matavam seus inimigos, ela já havia lido centenas de livros sobre guerras tanto bruxas quanto trouxas e sabia que venciam aqueles que acabavam com os exércitos inimigos primeiro, não importando a força e o poder de seus líderes.

Rony e Neville ainda não haviam decidido o que pensar sobre o que haviam visto, só sabiam que Harry Potter era extremamente poderoso, e que podia ser tão cruel quanto uma besta, não tinha piedade dos inimigos e matava sem remorso e sem misericórdia alguma. Não tinham uma opinião ou sabiam o que fazer, por isso decidiram esperar para ver como as coisas seguiriam, iriam treinar com Harry e ficariam fortes, ambos tinham motivos mais do que suficientes para sobreviverem e lutarem por aqueles que eles amavam.

Harry via as mais variadas expressões e decisões nas pessoas que se encontravam no local, mas concentrou-se nos seus amigos e seus familiares, ficando levemente preocupado com Tiago e surpreso com os amigos. O moreno também percebeu que entre as pessoas do povoado haviam alguns repórteres, inclusive fotógrafos que pareciam felizes e assombrados ao mesmo tempo, visualizando rapidamente a mente deles percebeu que a felicidade deles se devia ao fato de terem obtido fotos de sua luta com Harris. Não se importando nenhum pouco com as fotos ou com o que eles fariam com elas o moreno andou calmamente até seus amigos.

- Vamos para Hogwarts. – disse assim que chegou próximo a eles e sem esperar resposta dirigiu-se pelo caminho que levava a escola.

Harry atravessou o caminho passando pelas pessoas que se encontravam no povoado que afastavam-se enquanto ele passava, até mesmo os Cavaleiros da Luz se afastavam dando passagem a Harry e os amigos que o seguiam. Eles caminharam em silencio até chegarem próximo aos portões de Hogwarts que se encontravam abertos esperando os alunos retornarem do passeio, foi nesse momento que Samantha adiantou-se até ficar ao lado do irmão mais velho, os amigos aproveitaram e se aproximaram também, queriam ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Mamãe disse que devemos encontrar ela e papai na sala de Poções daqui a pouco, acho que eles querem conversar. – ela falou em um tom baixo e levemente preocupado, Harry a olhou e apenas concordou balançando a cabeça.

- O que você acha que eles querem? – perguntou Gina olhando para a amiga com o semblante levemente preocupado, vira a expressão do Senhor Potter e não gostara muito do que percebera nos olhos dele quando ele saíra do povoado.

- Não sei. – Sam respondeu dando de ombros enquanto voltava seu olhar para o irmão – O que acha que mamãe quer Harry?

- Não faço nem idéia. – mentiu Harry, não queria que a irmã soubesse que ele lera a mente dos pais – Provavelmente vou ouvir um bom sermão por matar os comensais e por entrar na frente de um feitiço daquele porte sem me defender.

- Mas você salvou a Sarah. – retrucou a irmã com a voz incrédula – Por que eles brigariam com você por isso?

- Foi só uma suposição Sam, eu não estou dizendo que é isso que eles querem conversar, pode ser por outro motivo. – disse Harry sem se virar. – Acho melhor continuarmos em silêncio, esse lugar pode ter ouvidos.

Eles continuaram o resto do caminho em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, assim que atravessaram os portões de Hogwarts Sarah adiantou-se e segurou a mão de Harry fazendo com que ele se voltasse para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, os amigos também para ao ver que eles tinham estancado no lugar, mas continuaram ao perceber os olhares de ambos.

- Eu gostaria de agradecer por ter me salvado Harry. – disse Sarah olhando diretamente nos olhos do moreno que já tinham voltado a cor normal.

- Não foi nada Sarah. – respondeu Harry tentando voltar a caminhar, mas a garota o segurou mais firmemente.

- É claro que foi, você me salvou, eu receberia aquele feitiço em cheio e ao contrario de você, eu duvido que teria resistido a ele. – falou a garota com os olhos levemente distantes e desfocados, mas que voltaram a brilhar quando se encontraram com os olhos verdes de Harry – Eu só queria dizer obrigada.

Então a garota sorriu e antes que Harry percebesse ela aproximou-se e deu um beijo nos lábios do moreno, foi um beijo rápido e logo ela afastou-se olhando para ele, e sorrindo Sarah se afastou correndo em direção do castelo. O moreno continuou ali parado olhando para o lugar onde ela havia desaparecido para dentro do castelo, foi quando ouviu uma risada atrás de si e virando-se deu de cara com Draco Malfoy olhando de maneira engraçada para ele.

- Puxa Potter, a garota mal chegou a escola e você já conquistou o coração dela. – zombou o loiro olhando o amigo com um sorriso um pouco hesitante e Harry percebeu – Será que você não poderia esperar mais uns dias não?

- Ah cala a boca Draco. – rosnou Harry olhando para o loiro com uma expressão ameaçadora que fez o loiro empalidecer mortalmente, o que fez Harry rir a valer da cara do loiro, que respirou aliviado quando viu que o moreno estava apenas brincando.

- Puxa Harry, agora você me assustou. – falou Draco se aproximando – Nossa cara, eu quase acreditei que você ficou bravo comigo.

- Ficar eu fiquei Draco, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá fazer em pedaços meu amigo. – falou o moreno e isso soou estranho aos seus ouvidos.

- Ainda bem. – retrucou o sonserino loiro olhando para o amigo – Mas cara, você me deu medo lá em Hogsmeade, não sabia que você podia ser tão poderoso assim.

- Pois é. – concordou Harry sem saber o que falar para o loiro, mas então perguntou divertido – Está pronto para hoje a noite ou vai se acovardar e fugir da garota?

- Não, eu vou lutar por ela Potter. Mesmo achando que não tenho nenhuma chance, quero aprender o que der com você, falando nisso, o que você vai me ensinar? – questionou o loiro curioso olhando para o moreno.

- Não vai ser apenas a você que eu vou ensinar Draquinho. – disse Harry mais divertido ainda e completou ao ver a sobrancelha do loiro se arquear em curiosidade – Minha maninha e os amigos dela vão participar desse nosso pequeno treinamento.

- O que? – praticamente gritou o loiro olhando incrédulo para o amigo – Mas você não tinha me dito isso. Quem é que vai participar?

- Além de minha irmãzinha querida, Hugo, Longbottom, os dois Weasley, a Granger, a Lovegood e a Sarah. – respondeu Harry olhando para o loiro com um enorme sorriso na face enquanto pensava na tortura que seria para o Malfoy permanecer no mesmo lugar, por muito tempo, que seus maiores inimigos daquela escola.

- Era o que eu temia. – sussurrou o loiro desanimado – Poxa Harry, além da sangue-ruim você quer que eu fique no mesmo lugar que os Weasley e...

- Eu acho melhor você parar de chamá-la com esse termo pejorativo Malfoy. – falou Harry friamente cortando-o de seu raciocínio - Se você se esqueceu, a "sangue-ruim" é uma das melhores amigas da garota que você pretende conquistar provando que pode se tornar um cara decente e não acho que se comportando como os adoradores das trevas vá contar muitos pontos a seu favor.

- Tem razão. – concordou Draco olhando nervosamente para o amigo que parecia ter ficado irritado com seu comentário – Eu sei que vai ser difícil conviver com eles, mas eu vou tentar me dar bem com eles, por ela.

- É assim que se fala Draco. – disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Agora acho melhor nós irmos, aparentemente meus pais querem falar comigo. – dizendo isso Harry seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Sarah e adentrou no castelo de Hogwarts avançando por corredores até chegar a porta da sala de sua mãe.

Alvo Dumbledore estava completamente abismado, na noite anterior ele ficara surpreendido pelo nível de poder que Harry Potter demonstrara enquanto lutava contra os Angel's, mas hoje ele estava em um nível ainda mais elevado, o nível de poder dele dera um salto de uma hora para outra e tudo porque o Cavaleiro das Trevas havia atacado a Senhorita Connor, provavelmente a garota era importante para Harry, e talvez isso pudesse ser usado contra ele, ponderou o diretor.

Aproximando-se do local onde a cratera se abrira e aquela mão horripilante levara o corpo do Cavaleiro para dentro, abaixando-se o diretor constatou que não havia nenhuma evidencia de magia ali, era como se nunca houvesse sido aberto nada no lugar, e aquilo era terrivelmente assustador, nunca havia visto alguém lutar como ele ou mesmo causar tanta dor em um homem, nem mesmo Voldemort. A onda de dor e desespero que emanara do Cavaleiro o deixara arrepiado, e não era apenas medo, mas também agonia e principalmente dor, muita dor, como se ele estivesse recebendo os piores castigos e torturas que existiam no mundo.

Sua curiosidade estava aguçada, de onde será que vinha todo aquele poder que Harry demonstrava, onde ele aprendera a luta daquele jeito e onde ele fora ensinado a usar artes tão profanas, coisas que ele nunca nem sequer havia ouvido menção em lugar algum. Não conhecia aqueles últimos dois feitiços que ele utilizara, na verdade nem sabia se eram realmente feitiços ou alguma outra variação de algum ritual, porque não ouvira as palavras que ele evocara.

Um grupo de Cavaleiros da Luz se aproximou do diretor, o tirando de seus pensamentos sombrios, eles pareciam espantados e admirados com Harry, durante a luta o diretor vira os rostos assombrados acompanhando cada movimento que os guerreiros faziam, muitos deles já haviam visto os Cavaleiros das Trevas em combate e normalmente eram necessários cerca de dez Cavaleiros da Luz para combater cada um deles, e Harry Potter matar um deles sozinho, na verdade ele humilhara o Cavaleiro e depois o torturara como se não passasse de um comensal mediano.

- Diretor Dumbledore... – se pronunciou Meycon, que era um dos mais fortes Cavaleiros da Luz – Sinceramente, agora eu acredito nos boatos de que o garoto havia derrotado mesmo os Angel's, e pela primeira vez estou confiante de que podemos vencer essa guerra.

- Sim. – disse Dumbledore surpreso pelas palavras do Cavaleiro, não acreditava que eles apoiavam o garoto – Acredito que Harry tenha poder para enfrentar Voldemort.

- Quem quer que o tenha treinado, o fez muito bem. – continuou Meycon obtendo a concordância dos companheiros – Ele é uma mistura perfeita para um Guerreiro, é muito forte, resistente a feitiços, sabe analisar os movimentos do inimigo, consegue se adaptar a luta e o melhor é tão cruel quanto um verdadeiro guerreiro deve ser.

- Concordo. – falou Linda, uma das poucas mulheres que pertenciam aos Cavaleiros da Luz – Ele é muito bom e tenho pena de quem se intrometer no caminho dele.

- Sem contar que é um gato. – disse Elizabeth apoiando as palavras da amiga – Nossa, você viu que corpo Linda, se eu já não fosse comprometida eu me arriscaria e tentaria dar em cima dele, mesmo ele sendo mais novo que eu.

- Fique quieta, Lisa. – protestou Meycon, que era noivo de Lisa e não gostara nada da insinuação da mulher que ele amava.

- Fica com ciúmes não, amor. Eu te amo e você sabe disso. – falou Lisa olhando para Meycon toda sorridente.

- Vamos deixar o Senhor em paz diretor. – falou Meycon olhando novamente para Dumbledore que parecia levemente irritado – Queríamos apenas lhe dar o balanço desse pequeno ataque. Ninguém saiu ferido, nenhum estudante sequer se machucou. Temos também quarenta comensais da morte despedaçados e queimados, e é claro, um Cavaleiro das Trevas que foi mandado sabe-se lá para onde, mas eu também não quero saber.

- Obrigado Meycon, já podem ir. – ordenou Dumbledore dispensando os Cavaleiros que simplesmente desapareceram no ar.

Dumbledore continuou averiguando o povoado, viu os restauradores reconstruindo os locais afetados pela luta e por fim se encaminhou em direção a Hogwarts para onde os últimos alunos se dirigiam ainda comentando a batalha que haviam visto, o diretor sabia que teria muito com o que se preocupar de agora em diante, o poder do Potter era muito maior do que ele acreditava e não seria nem um pouco fácil subjuga-lo, mas agora talvez ele houvesse encontrado um ponto fraco além da família Potter, a menina Connor parecia mexer com ele, o diretor não era bobo e se agisse na hora certa talvez conseguisse com que o garoto obedecesse suas ordens.

Tiago andou apressado pelo castelo de Hogwarts, haviam acabado de sair do povoado onde haviam visto o filho batalhar contra um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas e vencer sem grandes dificuldades, pelo menos aparentemente. O homem praticamente arrastava a mulher, estava levando a ambos para a sala dela, havia ouvido o que Lílian sussurrara para a filha e achou realmente a melhor solução, afinal ele ainda não tinha uma sala adequada. Chegando em frente a sala de poções Tiago praticamente escancarou a porta e adentrou o local seguido por uma Lílian muda de espanto, nunca havia visto o marido tão perturbado e nervoso.

- Acalme-se Tiago. – Lílian disse em tom calmo e tentando trazer o marido de volta a razão, ele parecia uma fera enjaulada querendo sair.

- Me acalmar Lily? – perguntou o homem com uma voz estrangulada que fez a ruiva engolir em seco – Como quer que eu me acalme depois do que eu vi?

- Ficar nervoso não vai ajudar em nada. – retrucou Lílian séria olhando para o marido, não conseguia entender o motivo de tamanho desespero.

- Você viu o que ele fez? – perguntou o homem olhando para a esposa como se estivesse tentando fazê-la enxergar algo que somente ele via.

Lílian não respondeu, Tiago não estava sendo muito coerente nas frases que falava, por isso dirigiu-se até uma das estantes e pegou uma poção calmante e entregou-a ao marido que protestou, mas por fim acabou tomando depois que Lily insistiu. Ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo, apenas esperando que as crianças chegassem, embora não soubesse exatamente o que afligia seu marido, sabia que tinha algo haver com o que acontecera em Hogsmeade e com o filho mais velho deles, o que fazia com que ela pressentisse que algo acabaria mal naquela conversa.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois uma batida alta despertou ambos de seus pensamentos e depois de Lílian mandar quem quer que fosse entrar, pela porta adentraram Hugo e Samantha que olhavam hesitantes para os pais sem saber o que esperarem. Lílian os cumprimentou e mandou que sentassem em duas poltronas que haviam em frente a mesa dela, havia uma terceira poltrona que estava reservada a Harry.

- Ta tudo bem, mamãe? – Sam perguntou um pouco hesitante, não gostara da expressão de seu pai que parecia estar no mundo da lua.

- Sim, filha. Vamos apenas esperar seu irmão. – Lílian falou e em seguida olhou preocupada para eles – Vocês estão bem?

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente Hugo enquanto olhava de soslaio para o pai que parecia nem ter notado a presença deles ainda.

Hugo e Samantha acomodaram-se em duas poltronas folgadas que se encontravam na sala e que estavam encostadas próxima a parede ao lado da mesa de sua mãe, provavelmente havia sido conjurado por Lílian, havia uma terceira poltrona confortável e um sofá de dois lugares que estavam vazios e que deveriam ser para seus pais e para Harry acomodarem-se. Uma batida suave na porta revelou a presença de alguém e assim que Lílian deu permissão a quem quer que fosse para entrar a porta abriu-se dando passagem a Harry que entrou e encostou a porta em seguida para enfim escorar-se na parede ao lado da porta e passar o olhar em volta da sala focalizando as pessoas que ali se encontravam. Lílian nem se preocupou e correu em direção do filho abraçando-o fortemente enquanto se certificava de que ele estava realmente bem.

- Estou bem, mamãe. – disse o moreno suavemente enquanto retribuía o abraço da mãe, aquilo era muito bom. Pensou ele.

- Tem certeza filho? – a voz da mulher ruiva estava ligeiramente preocupada – Você recebeu aquele feitiço em cheio, eu vi os cortes e todo aquele sangue.

- Está tudo bem agora, os cortes se fecharam por magia mãe. – Harry respondeu acalmando sua mãe que parecia a beira do pânico.

- Graças a Merlin. Sabe como eu fiquei preocupada quando vi você lutando contra um Cavaleiro das Trevas, eles são muito poderosos e cruéis. – a voz de Lílian revelava toda a angustia e preocupação que ela sentira e Harry sorriu para a mãe, a preocupação dela lhe dava um calor no coração, afinal nunca tivera aquilo antes – Mas quero que saiba que fiquei muito orgulhosa de você. Meu bebê é muito poderoso.

- Orgulhosa? – a voz de Tiago Potter ecoou pela sala de Poções como se fosse um chicote estalando e Lílian deu um leve salto, havia esquecido que não estavam sozinhos na sala – Está orgulhosa do que ele fez?

- Tiago... – tentou advertir a mulher, mas o homem não a ouviu e dirigiu-se ao filho mais velho um olhar raivoso e acusatório.

- Eu acho que está na hora de termos algumas respostas mocinho. – Tiago levantou-se e andou alguns passos em volta da sala enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos verdes do filho, tão idênticos aos da mulher.

- É mesmo? – retrucou Harry com sarcasmo enquanto olhava seu pai direcionando a si alguma raiva interior que ele não sabia de onde vinha, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida não estava nem um pouco interessado.

- Sim. – devolveu Tiago no mesmo tom de voz do filho – Primeiro quero saber onde você aprendeu a lutar dessa maneira e como conseguiu ficar tão poderoso. Quero saber onde conseguiu aquelas cicatrizes que você tem, e principalmente quero saber por que você matou o Harris mesmo depois dele ter implorado pela vida. E também estou ansioso para saber para onde você mandou o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Harry apenas olhou para o pai com uma expressão impassível no rosto, não demonstrando nada do que estava sentindo no momento. Bem, não fora tão deferente do que realmente esperara, pensou o moreno. As acusações estavam todas ali por trás das perguntas e do tom de voz utilizado, seu pai devia julgá-lo um sanguinário sem piedade, o que não fugia muito da verdade mesmo.

Diferente de Harry, Hugo e Samantha tinham os olhos arregalados de espanto pela maneira ríspida e sarcástica que o pai deles estava falando com Harry, nunca haviam visto o pai falar daquela maneira grosseira com ninguém e perceberam que ele estava acusando o irmão deles de ser cruel e sanguinário. Lílian também estava estupefata com a atitude do marido, não conseguia sequer articular uma palavra para se recuperar do choque de ouvir o marido tratar Harry daquela maneira, mas ela tinha certeza que ele estava indo pelo caminho errado e estaria se distanciando ainda mais do filho mais velho, podendo ate mesmo perde-lo para sempre.

- Ora, temos tantas perguntas não é mesmo? – retrucou Harry divertido enquanto engolia toda a dor que aquilo ainda causava em seu ser.

- Apenas responda. – disse agressivamente Tiago Potter.

- Sim Professor. – respondeu Harry de maneira formal e sarcástica fazendo uma leve reverencia – As cicatrizes que eu tenho são resultado de muito treinamento e de algumas batalhas que eu travei no decorrer da minha vida.

- Que batalhas? – Perguntou Lílian com a voz tremula olhando para Harry com os olhos cheios de emoção – Eu não me lembro de você sumir uma vez sequer e nem lembro de ouvir alguma batalha em que algum estudante estivesse envolvido.

- Duvido muito que tivesse ouvido qualquer coisa a respeito. – respondeu Harry com a voz suave lembrando-se das inúmeras batalhas que travara no outro mundo, principalmente aquela causada por Voldemort. – E eu não quero falar sobre elas agora.

- Por que não? – perguntou Tiago olhando friamente para o filho que apenas deu de ombros e respondeu como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Apenas não quero conversar sobre isso. Agora por que eu matei os comensais da morte e Harris? – Harry riu ironicamente enquanto olhava o pai arquear a sobrancelha em confusão – Por que eles eram vermes que mereciam morrer, e o que eu fiz foi pouco se comparado ao que eu faria se tivesse tempo e não houvesse a chance daqueles idiotas machucarem algum inocente.

- Ele implorou pela vida dele. Isso não vale nada pra você? – perguntou Tiago com a voz meio embargada pela total falta de sentimentos que o filho demonstrava com o que fizera. – Como pode se tornar um monstro desse? Matar em campo de batalha é uma coisa, mas torturar é totalmente diferente e desnecessário.

- Monstro? – sibilou Harry baixinho.

- É. Não percebe que está se tornando igual a eles, Harry? – apelou Tiago tentando fazer o filho entender algo que nem mesmo ele entendia direito.

- Então você me acha parecido com eles. – falou Harry baixo e com a voz gelada como um bloco de gelo, a expressão calma e divertida do moreno transformou em uma mascara gélida e cheia de raiva – Por que não fala com todas as palavras "papai"?

- O que? – questionou Tiago sem saber do que o filho mais velho estava falando, olhou para a esposa e percebeu que ela não o olhava.

- Ora "papai"... – Harry pronunciava a palavra como se fosse algo desagradável de se falar, o que causava arrepios em Tiago – Diga com todas as palavras, eu agüento. Por que não fala de uma vez o que pensa sobre mim. Você também deve achar que sou um comensal da morte assim como todos os outros membros do Império, não é mesmo?

Tiago olhou para o filho completamente chocado, Harry não podia achar realmente que ele pensava isso do filho, mas olhando para o semblante frio e cheio de desprezo percebeu sim que aquilo era possível, repassou a conversa mentalmente e odiou a si mesmo por tudo o que dissera, não conseguira se controlar e se expressara de uma maneira completamente diferente da que ele pretendia, se as coisas já não estavam boas entre eles, agora sim é que tudo complicava de vez e provavelmente desperdiçara qualquer oportunidade de se redimir com o filho.

- Eu não penso isso de você. – disse Tiago num fio de voz, Harry o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada e deu de ombros antes de se virar para ir em direção a porta.

- Em relação a sua primeira pergunta... – o moreno pensou em tudo o que poderia responder, então teve uma idéia que com certeza deixaria seus pais surpresos e seu pai ficaria espantado, disso tinha certeza. E ainda tinha o fato de que provavelmente aquela informação chegaria não apenas aos ouvidos de Dumbledore, mas também nos de Voldemort – Eu tive alguns professores muito bons que me treinaram na arte da magia, embora o principal responsável por meu poder e minhas habilidades seja alguém extremamente poderoso.

- Quem filho? – indagou Lílian curiosa para saber quem fora o responsável por treinar o seu filho, por que devia ser alguém muito forte.

- Azrael. – respondeu Harry e virou as costas abrindo a porta, mas antes de sair ainda olhou novamente para as pessoas na sala. Viu as expressões surpresas de Hugo e Samantha que sabiam a verdade sobre si, a expressão intrigada de Lílian e a incrédula de Tiago, e antes de sair cumprimentou os presentes. – Até mais mãe. Até mais Sam. Até mais Hugo. Ate mais Professor Potter.

Em seguida o moreno saiu da sala de poções e fechou a porta atrás de si, mas ninguém, exceto um moreno de olhos verdes, percebeu que um pequeno rato gordinho disparava pelo corredor saindo da vista de todos.

Dentro da sala de poções todos se encontravam ainda incapazes de se mover enquanto digeriam a informação que o filho mais velho acabara de dar, mas ao contrario dos pais Hugo e Samantha estavam tentando entender porque Harry havia dito aquilo, já que ele não fora ensinado por Azrael, uma vez que ele era o próprio Azrael.

- Você ouviu... – o murmúrio de Lily chamou a atenção dos filhos que olharam para os pais que se encaravam.

- Ele disse que foi treinado por Azrael. – Tiago falou com a voz tremula – Que Merlin nos ajude se Harry estiver do mesmo lado que ele.

- Por que? – Perguntou Samantha olhando para o pai.

- Por que Azrael é muito perigo, além de ser terrivelmente poderoso, pelo menos pelo que sabemos. O problema é que não conhecemos seus objetivos, o que ele quer e o porque de estar tomando territórios tão rapidamente...

- O que? – Hugo interrompeu o pai – Como assim tomando territórios? O que o Senhor quis dizer com isso pai?

- Azrael vem tomando alguns países. Vocês já devem saber que ele ocupou toda a Oceania... – Tiago disse e depois de ver o consentimento dos filhos continuou – Acontece que ele continua progredindo ocupando mais lugares, e nós só ficamos sabendo da invasão quando é tarde demais. Por enquanto ele está ocupando o território controlado pelos Rebeldes e membros da Resistência, que parecem estar se unindo a ele, mas acreditamos que logo ele vai começar a ocupar territórios tanto do Império da Luz como do Império das Trevas.

- E o ponto é... – Samantha falou tentando entender exatamente o que preocupava tanto os membros do império da Luz.

- Não sabemos porque motivo ele está fazendo isso. Não podemos arriscar em ter outro Mestre das Trevas tentando governar o mundo, isso seria desastroso para todos. – Tiago respondeu para a filha enquanto pensava na expressão do filho quando se despedira.

- E se ele estiver apenas ajudando? – questionou novamente a menina ruiva fazendo o pai olhar para ela intrigado.

- Sabe de algo que não está contando filha? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha para a menina que corou.

- Não pai. – respondeu rapidamente Sam – Eu só falei isso porque o Harry não é um cara mau, ele só estava tentando ajudar.

- Nós sabemos filha. – Lílian garantiu sorrindo para a filha – Agora porque não vão descansar um pouco, logo será a hora do jantar.

- Tudo bem mãe. – Sam disse e após abraçar ambos a menina saiu acompanhada do irmão que também havia abraçado os pais se despedindo.

- Você viu como ele me chamou antes de sair? – Tiago perguntou assim que os filhos fecharam a porta da sala de poções.

- Sim. – Lílian suspirou enquanto abraçava o marido tentando passar um pouco de consolo – Mas porque você o agrediu daquela forma amor?

- Eu não sei. Apenas saiu do controle e quando eu percebei já estava falando com ele daquela maneira. – respondeu Tiago com a voz distante e baixa.

- Ah meu amor, você devia ter sido mais sutil. – Lílian falou baixinho – Ele ficou magoado com a maneira como você falou com ele.

- Magoado? – perguntou Tiago incrédulo – Não Lily, agora sim ele me detesta. Ele me chamou de Professor Potter.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas foi apenas uma maneira de te atingir, acredite em mim quando digo que nosso filho ficou magoado. – Lílian falou ao marido enquanto rezava mentalmente para que o filho não rejeitasse o pai futuramente e que soubesse perdoar.

- Eu acredito Lily. E ele me atingiu bem fundo me chamando daquele jeito, foi como se eu recebesse um soco bem dado na boca do estomago. – Tiago estava com a voz embargada e algumas lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto dele – Eu mereci aquilo. Depois de todo o sofrimento que eu o fiz passar, isso é o mínimo que eu mereço.

- Não fale assim meu amor, as coisas vão se resolver. Sempre se resolvem. – confortou Lily, mas mesmo ela não acreditava totalmente em suas palavras, apenas pedia mentalmente para que estivesse certa e que Harry pudesse perdoar o pai e fazer as pazes com ele.

Naquele dia Harry resolveu não participar do jantar e se isolou na cozinha, onde aproveitou uma refeição preparada pelos elfos domésticos. O moreno não estava afim de responder a nenhuma pergunta ou de receber olhares dos outros estudantes pelo que fizera em Hogsmeade, ainda não sabia como aquilo repercutiria, mas não estava preocupado com isso, agora era hora de pensar no treinamento que faria com os amigos.

Assim que percebeu que o jantar tinha se iniciado no salão principal de Hogwarts o moreno saiu da cozinha e rumou para o corredor do sétimo andar, onde marcara de se encontrar com eles. Foi até o local onde sabia que ficava a Sala do Requerimento e desejou que ela revelasse um lugar onde poderia praticar um pequeno treinamento enquanto passava as três vezes em frente a sala, imediatamente uma porta vermelho escarlate apareceu na parede e o moreno não perdeu tempo e adentrou a sala para ver o que lhe aguardava.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com um lugar imenso, parecia uma câmara antiga, as paredes eram estantes forradas de livros por todos os lados, no centro do aposento uma espécie de arena redonda se destacava, ali era um bom lugar para se treinar duelos, percebeu o moreno com um sorriso de aprovação na face. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando um barulho alto chamou sua atenção e viu-se frente a frente com os amigos que olhavam incrédulos para o lugar, afinal nunca haviam visto aquela parte do castelo.

Já os amigos estavam muito ansiosos para se encontrarem logo com Harry, tanto que mal jantaram e imediatamente saíram rapidamente indo em direção ao corredor do sétimo andar, onde o moreno marcara o encontro. Ao chegarem não encontraram Harry em lugar algum, mas uma porta que nunca haviam visto naquela parte do castelo, Sarah adiantou-se e girou a maçaneta abrindo a porta vermelha e empurrando-a surpreendendo-se quando adentrou a sala e olhou o aposento ao seu redor.

Os outros entraram logo atrás de Sarah e ficaram tão ou mais impressionados do que ela, viram todas estantes com livros e Hermione deu um gritinho de excitação ao perceber a quantidade de livros que aquela sala possuía, mas todos se viraram quando a porta abriu novamente, dessa vez revelando uma presença que eles não esperavam, tanto que Rony e Hugo imediatamente ergueram as varinhas apontando ameaçadoramente na direção do loiro que fechava a porta calmamente, como se não ligasse para as duas varinhas apontadas para ele.

- O que Diabos você faz aqui? – praticamente cuspiu Rony olhando o loiro com desdém, estava se segurando para não azarar aquela ratazana da sonserina.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 - Treinamento

- Sua delicadeza me comove Weasley. – debochou Draco enquanto olhava com desdém para o ruivo que parecia querer matá-lo ali mesmo.

- Eu não vou perguntar de novo Malfoy. O que está fazendo aqui? – Rony perguntou enquanto dava um passo a frente.

- Se você não sabe Weasley, não vou ser eu que vou falar. – replicou Draco com sarcasmo, mas quase encolheu-se ao perceber o olhar de um certo moreno cair sobre si lembrando-o do motivo que o levara até ali.

- Ora seu... – Rony estava a ponto de azará-lo tamanha a raiva que sentia, não havia ninguém que ele odiasse mais do que Draco Malfoy.

- Já chega. – a voz fria e gélida fez um arrepio coletivo se apoderar dos presentes que se apressaram a olhar para a origem da voz e viram Harry Potter olhando-os de uma maneira que os fez se encolherem ligeiramente.

- Mas Harry... – Hugo começou falando enquanto se adiantava até próximo do irmão, mas foi cortado por Harry.

- O Draco está aqui por que eu o chamei. E não quero saber de brigas aqui dentro, pois se isso acontecer eu não vou treinar mais vocês. – Harry falou com a voz inexpressiva olhando os amigos – Ele é meu convidado e vai fazer parte de nosso treinamento, portanto é melhor começarem a se dar bem imediatamente.

- Nos dar bem? Com o Malfoy? – Hugo reclamou em voz alta com o irmão – Você só pode estar brincando?

- Eu não brinco. – retrucou Harry com frieza enquanto andava pelo lugar olhando atentamente cada detalhe da sala, não tivera muito tempo para prestar atenção em todos os detalhes antes que os outros chegassem.

- Eu não vou participar de nada em que o Malfoy esteja envolvido. – declarou Rony com a voz ríspida e virou-se para sair.

- Eu também não. – Hugo apoiou o amigo e também dirigiu-se a porta da sala, mas foi parado pela voz do irmão.

Os outros integrantes na sala apenas olhavam para eles e analisavam a conversa, ninguém sabia realmente o que pensar ou como agir naquela situação, mas alguns deles não estavam dispostos a perder a chance de treinar com Harry apenas porque não gostavam de um dos participantes, seria muito mais fácil ignora-lo ou talvez até mesmo aprender a conviver com ele, nem que fosse apenas o suportando.

- Se vocês saírem dessa sala, não haverá volta. – Harry falou com a voz séria e sombria, o que fez os dois estacarem no mesmo lugar como se tivessem sido alvos de um feitiço paralisante – Se saírem eu não os aceitarei novamente para treinarem.

- Não pode fazer isso. – sussurrou Hermione com a voz baixa, mas devido ao silencio que se instalara na sala todos ouviram perfeitamente.

- Não posso? – perguntou Harry voltando seu olhar para a garota que encolheu-se um pouco devido a agressividade e violência que viu dentro dos olhos verdes do garoto que estavam mais escuros que o normal – Garota, estamos no meio de uma guerra nunca antes sequer vista ou imaginada. Voldemort é extremamente poderoso e possui tantos aliados espalhados pelo mundo que vai ser um milagre se conseguirmos sobreviver a essa guerra quanto mais vencê-la.

- Mas você derrotou um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas... – falou Gina surpresa pela maneira que ele falava, pelo tom de voz aquilo que ele falava era claramente verdade, ou melhor, todos sabiam que o Lorde Negro dominava mais da metade do mundo.

- O mais fraco dos Cavaleiros das Trevas, você quer dizer. – disse Harry com a voz séria fitando a ruiva – Os outros Cavaleiros são ainda mais poderosos e com certeza Voldemort é muito mais poderoso que o mais forte deles.

- Ninguém pode ser tão poderoso assim. – falou Hermione com confiança – Somente a presença de uma pessoa assim afetaria todo o ambiente ao seu redor, jamais passaria despercebido e ninguém sabe onde Você-Sabe-Quem está escondido.

- Nos Estados Unidos. – falou Harry com impaciência na voz – Voldemort está escondido em uma Fortaleza Negra nos Estados Unidos.

- O que? Como você sabe? – perguntou Draco surpreso com a certeza que sentiu nas palavras do amigo, embora ele soubesse que era verdade.

- Apenas sei que lá é a sede principal de seu Império. – falou Harry dando de ombros, nesse momento seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sarah que sorriu pra ele.

- Então por que não fala com o Dumbledore e diz onde Você-Sabe-Quem está, se vocês se unissem poderiam vencê-lo mais facilmente e então a guerra acabaria? – Rony perguntou olhando para o moreno, ele havia se afastado da porta e voltado para perto dos amigos, assim como Hugo, a risada de Harry ecoou pela sala chamando a atenção dos amigos que dificilmente o viam rir, mas aquele riso continha algo oculto como eles notaram.

- Puxa, essa foi a melhor piada que eu já ouvi. – disse Harry quando se recuperou do acesso de riso provocado pela fala do garoto, Rony não mudava, pensou Harry, não importava em que mundo estivessem, o ruivo seria sempre o mesmo. – Como você pode ser tão tolo garoto? Por algum acaso já se esqueceu do que viu no pequeno teste que o Velhote preparou pra mim? Esqueceu do que eles falaram antes da luta começar?

- Bem, na verdade eu prestei mais atenção nos golpes e nos feitiços do que na conversa. – Rony admitiu envergonhado.

- Eles disseram que já haviam derrotado o próprio Dumbledore. – Sarah falou com firmeza, fazendo alguns se lembrarem do que os Angel's haviam dito.

- Isso mesmo Sarah. – concordou Harry olhando para o ruivo que havia se lembrado do que os guerreiros haviam dito sobre o moreno ser um fracote. – Eles já haviam lutado e vencido Dumbledore, por isso eram tão presunçosos e arrogantes, em uma luta contra Voldemort eles seriam esmagados como insetos.

- Mas você os derrotou e é forte, Dumbledore também é poderoso e se vocês lutassem juntos... – Rony havia tentado novamente, mas mais uma vez foi cortado, dessa vez por Draco que parecia exasperado com o garoto.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Weasley, não consegue perceber o obvio? – perguntou Draco incrédulo, como aqueles grifinórios podiam ser tão tapados.

- O que eu não percebo Malfoy? Por acaso se acha muito melhor do que eu? – retrucou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva.

- Eu não acho não Weasley, ta na cara que eu sou mais inteligente que você. E não sei como a Granger ainda não percebeu a verdade. – falou Draco com frieza olhando para Hermione e depois relanceou o olhar para Samantha que o olhava fixamente, sentiu um estremecimento por dentro, mas lembrou-se de manter a calma ou jamais conseguiria a confiança dela – Como nenhum de vocês nunca percebeu nada? Devem estar tão enterrados em seus mundinhos perfeitos que não percebem nada do que acontece lá fora.

- É claro que nós sabemos o que está acontecendo lá fora, Malfoy. – disse Hugo de maneira debochada – Tem uma guerra acontecendo lá fora.

- Ah qual é Potter. – Draco riu da ingenuidade deles, será que todos pensavam como eles – Como vocês não perceberam que o Lorde das Trevas está apenas brincando de guerra.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Malfoy? – perguntou Rony espantado.

- Ora Weasley... – começou Draco pronto para retrucar de uma maneira nem um pouco educada quanto foi interrompido pela voz calma de Harry, mas que continha uma leve repreensão pelo que ele estava prestes a fazer.

- Draco... – o loiro olhou por cima do ombro para Harry e deu de ombros ficando calado, enquanto ouvia o moreno tomar a palavra e continuar a explicar – O que o Draco estava querendo dizer é que o Império da Luz jamais irá vencer o Império das Trevas.

- Porque? Os dois lados estão em pé de igualdade. – Hermione falou, o que rendeu mais risos pela parte de Draco, mas o loiro ficou calado.

- Os dois lados jamais estiveram equilibrados Hermione. – disse Harry desviando a atenção do loiro para ele – Voldemort sempre esteve em vantagem desde o inicio da guerra. Enquanto o Ministério e a Ordem de Dumbledore se preocupavam em tentar prender os comensais, Voldemort e seus aliados destruíam famílias e matavam sem dó nem piedade.

- Mas então, se Você-Sabe-Quem está em tanta vantagem assim, porque ele não ataca de uma vez e acaba com tudo? – Sarah perguntou baixinho, como se estivesse pensativa.

- Porque ele quer se divertir. – respondeu simplesmente o moreno para a surpresa dos amigos – Acho que na cabeça dele, se a guerra acabar ele vai dominar tudo, mas então ele não teria mais nada para fazer a não ser governar um mundo destruído pela guerra. Mas se ele prolonga a guerra, ela se torna seu passatempo e diversão.

- Está querendo dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem está brincando enquanto pessoas morrem? – a pergunta incrédula de Rony fez o moreno encara-lo diretamente nos olhos.

- Vamos colocar dessa maneira, se Voldemort realmente quisesse acabar com essa guerra e vencer de uma vez por todas, ele simplesmente atacaria com tudo e o Império da Luz não conseguiria detê-lo. – Harry explicou pausadamente tentando fazer os amigos perceberem a verdade – Dumbledore é um tolo que se acha poderoso o bastante para suportar um duelo contra Voldemort, quando na verdade ele não passa de diversão para ele.

- Mas Dumbledore é o maior bruxo do mundo, todos dizem isso. – falou Rony com a voz fraca pelo choque do que acabara de ouvir.

- Não mesmo, Dumbledore é um velho fraco e idiota, que gosta de comandar e manipular os outros. Não passa de um pobre coitado que vai ter seu castigo, muito em breve. – falou com confiança assustando os amigos pela ameaça velada que havia em sua voz – Mas agora Voldemort parece estar se mostrando mais cauteloso, há um novo jogador e ele não sabe nada sobre quem ele é.

- Azrael. – disse Sarah e Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Ninguém sabe que eu sou Azrael, mas agora vai vazar a informação de que eu treinei com Azrael e que provavelmente estou aliado a ele. – Falou o moreno em tom divertido – Isso vai abalar as estruturas tanto do Império da Luz como do Império das Trevas.

- Com certeza. – Draco falou surpreendendo os outros que quase haviam se esquecido da presença do loiro – A maior esperança do Império da Luz e do povo aliado a um guerreiro misterioso, que ninguém sabe nada a respeito e que é tremendamente poderoso, sem contar o fato de que anda conquistando mais território a cada hora que se passa e fazendo aliados com os habitantes dos países que conquista ou até mesmo os territórios rebeldes.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou Samantha pela primeira vez se pronunciando e olhando para o loiro que ficou um pouco vermelho.

- Meu pai é um comensal de elite, e me mantém informado das principais noticias que correm o mundo. – disse simplesmente o loiro.

- Que novidade. – Rony falou em um tom de voz acusatório como se o próprio Draco também fosse um comensal da morte.

- Olha pessoal, já chega de implicância. – Harry tomou a palavra, gostava muito dos amigos e queria conquistar a confiança deles o quanto antes e se tornar amigo deles, mas não podia ser injusto com o Malfoy. Naquele mundo o loiro era uma boa pessoa, o que o fazia se perguntar se no outro mundo ele também não fosse alguém digno de confiança e apenas mascarasse o que sentia. Deixando de lado as conjecturas sobre o loiro sonserino o moreno voltou a falar – O Draco é meu amigo e ponto. Ele vai treinar conosco, se algum de vocês não quiser participar pelo fato dele estar aqui, tudo bem, eu entendo e aceito a decisão.

- Eu vou ficar. – falou Hugo com a voz baixa, estava querendo se redimir com o irmão por tudo que acontecera e não deixaria um sonserino metido atrapalhar o que ele conquistara até aquele momento no relacionamento com Harry.

- Eu também. – disse simplesmente Rony, embora não lançasse um olhar sequer na direção do loiro, que fingia estar interessado nos livros que se encontravam nas prateleiras.

- Ótimo, já que estamos entendidos gostaria de explicar algumas coisas pra vocês. – falou Harry se encaminhando para o outro lado da enorme sala onde haviam algumas poltronas confortáveis. – Pra quem não sabe essa sala é chamada de Sala do Requerimento ou Sala Precisa, como vocês acharem melhor. Basicamente, ela nos fornece tudo o que nós precisamos, basta pensar num determinado objeto e ele vai se materializar.

- Incrível. – disse Hermione olhando deslumbrada para as prateleiras mais próximas onde ela podia ver claramente os diversos títulos dos volumes que ali se encontravam, e eram todos livros de Magia Avançada e de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Realmente Hermione, essa sala é fantástica e por isso ela é tudo o que vamos precisar para o treinamento de vocês. – Harry falou sorrindo pela cara da garota – Como a guerra está na nossa porta e não temos muito tempo para vermos tudo o que seria necessário eu resolvi fazer uma pequena modificação nessa sala.

- Que tipo de modificação? – perguntou Luna interessada.

- Bom, na verdade é uma modificação temporal. – explicou o moreno – Enquanto lá fora se passar um dia aqui dentro poderá ser um ou dois anos, de acordo com a necessidade.

- Uau. – Neville exclamou surpreso com o que o moreno falara.

- Mas isso é impossível. – disparou Hermione olhando incrédula para o garoto – Não existe magia que possa alterar o tempo dessa maneira.

- Na verdade Hermione, eu não estarei alterando o tempo e sim fazendo com que apenas essa sala seja modificada. – explicou pacientemente o moreno, sabia como a amiga era e já estava preparado para a negação dela – Ninguém irá perceber a diferença, portanto não haverá problema algum. Estou fazendo isso porque quero vocês prontos para lutar no próximo ataque em grande escala que acontecer, e não vai demorar muito.

- Quando vamos começar? – perguntou Gina empolgada, estava ansiosa para aprender o máximo que conseguisse.

- Logo Gina, mas antes quero falar algo importante com vocês. – disse Harry sério – Quero que vocês jurem que estarão ao meu lado durante essa guerra, que obedecerão as minhas ordens e que jamais me trairão. Depois que a guerra terminar vocês poderão fazer o que bem entenderem.

Depois de alguns segundos em que todos eles permaneceram pensativos e em silencio Sarah levantou-se e se ajoelhou em frente ao moreno jurando lealdade a ele, em seguida Gina também fez o juramento. Logo cada um deles foi se aproximando e se ajoelhando a frente de Harry e jurando lealdade ao moreno e prometendo lutar até o fim.

- Muito bem, agora vamos... – Harry começou, mas foi interrompido por Hugo.

- Mas e o Malfoy, ele não jurou lealdade a você.

- O Draco já jurou lealdade a mim, Hugo. Não precisa se preocupar, e diferente de vocês ele me jurou lealdade até a morte. – Harry respondeu seriamente e depois voltou a falar como se não tivesse sido interrompido – A primeira parte do treinamento de vocês vai consistir basicamente na parte física e mental.

- Física? – perguntou Rony incrédulo – Nós somos bruxos, pra que precisamos nos exercitar quando temos poderes mágicos?

- Esse é um grave erro que muitos bruxos cometem. – devolveu Harry com frieza – O físico de um bruxo é tão ou mais importante do que a magia, uma vez que você será tão poderoso quanto sua resistência permitir. O que significa que quanto mais resistente fisicamente você ficar, maior será seu poder.

- Interessante. – sussurrou Hermione para si mesma, estava fascinada com o que Harry estava falando e se fosse passar tanto tempo ali dentro ela poderia ler muitos daqueles livros.

- A parte mental é muito necessária ou então qualquer bruxo com um mínimo de talento em legilimência poderá obter acesso aos seus pensamentos. Por isso, vocês não aprenderão nada entes de estarem preparados para suportar a magia necessária para a realização da maioria dos feitiços. – Harry levantou-se do lugar em que estava sentado – Primeiro vocês irão se dividir em duplas para poderem treinar Oclumência e Legilimência. Pra evitar desentendimentos eu mesmo vou dividir as duplas. Neville e Rony, Luna e Gina, Hermione e Hugo, Draco e Samantha, e você Sarah fará par comigo. Quero que se preparem para iniciarmos a parte mental imediatamente enquanto eu lanço o feitiço de tempo em volta da sala.

O loiro olhou para Harry e quase sorriu pela ajuda que o amigo estava lhe dando, afinal de contas, de que maneira ele poderia mostrar seu verdadeiro lado a garota que amava do que treinando com ela como parceira. O moreno apenas caminhou para o centro da sala e começou a murmurar um feitiço antigo e esquecido pelo tempo, em seguida uma amarelada começou a expandir-se a partir do moreno e logo ela tomou toda a sala, logo depois ela brilhou com força deixando todos momentaneamente cegos e quando conseguiram finalmente enxergar novamente a luz amarelada havia desaparecido, apenas Harry continuava parado no meio da sala.

Voldemort estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona na sala do trono em sua Fortaleza Negra, estava pensativo e analisando cuidadosamente as imagens que um de seus espiões trouxera de Hogsmeade. As memórias mostravam a luta entre seu Cavaleiro das Trevas e Harry Potter, estava realmente surpreso com a evolução que o garoto demonstrava de uma hora para outra, era realmente surpreendente ele conseguir vencer um de seus cavaleiros.

E ele tinha apenas dezessete anos, ele lembrava-se muito bem de seus dezessete anos, mas naquela época não era tão poderoso quanto o garoto demonstrava ser, isso era preocupante, pois ele mesmo apenas obtivera aquele nível quando já era um bruxo adulto e tinha viajado pelo mundo todo em busca de conhecimento, o que deixava claro que Harry Potter poderia superá-lo se tivesse tempo para isso, mas ele não daria tempo ao moleque, precisava liquidá-lo logo antes que ele se tornasse um verdadeiro problema.

Ainda tinha aquele inseto que vinha conquistando alguns territórios, o tal de Azrael, não sabia a extensão do poder dele, mas cuidaria dele na primeira oportunidade que aparecesse, embora fosse divertido observar as tentativas de resistência que aqueles Rebeldes faziam, poderia liquidar todos eles se quisesse, mas gostava da guerra e sem ela acabaria se entediando, por isso não atacava com tudo, era muito mais interessante observar as esperanças daqueles tolos.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma batida suave na porta, olhou na direção dela e mandou quem quer que fosse que entrasse. A porta se abriu revelando a figura baixa e gorda de Pedro Pettigrew, um de seus espiões favoritos. Pettigrew entrou nervosamente na sala de seu mestre e empalideceu um pouco ao ver alguns pedaços de corpos misturados ao inconfundível manto negro dos comensais, alguém provara da fúria do Lorde das Trevas e provavelmente fora o portador das más noticias sobre o ataque ao garoto Potter.

- Espero que tenha boas noticias para mim Rabicho. – a voz sibilante e cruel do Lorde Negro chamou a atenção de Pettigrew que tremeu levemente.

- Sm Milorde. – falou Rabicho aproximando-se do Lorde das Trevas e ajoelhando-se perante ele enquanto beijava cuidadosamente a barra das vestes dele. – Trago informações sobre Harry Potter que o Senhor possa achar interessantes.

- Acertou Rabicho, qualquer informação sobre o Potter me interessa. O que descobriu? – Voldemort questionou com a voz fria e cruel, embora não conseguisse esconder a curiosidade na voz para saber o que seu espião descobrira.

- Bem milorde, eu ouvi uma conversa entre a família Potter, eles estavam discutindo. Tiago estava nervoso pelo que havia visto Harry fazer com o Cavaleiro das Trevas que milorde enviou para matá-lo. – vendo que Voldemort demonstrava um pouco de impaciência Rabicho resolveu ir logo ao que interessaria ao seu Lorde – Bem, Tiago fez algumas perguntas ao Potter e ele acabou respondendo. Ele revelou que quem o treinou foi Azrael em pessoa, e tem mais, pelo que eu pude entender Harry Potter está do lado de Azrael, meu Senhor.

- Humm... – Voldemort recostou-se em sua poltrona enquanto analisava o que Rabicho acabava de lhe informar, talvez aquilo sim se tornasse um problema. Se eles estavam unidos poderiam muito bem juntar as forças para lutar contra ele, embora fosse praticamente impossível que eles conseguissem vence-lo ainda existia uma mínima possibilidade que ele jamais seria tolo de ignorar. Não sabia qual era o real poder de Azrael, mas se ele treinara o Potter então deveria estar no mesmo nível ou então um pouco mais elevado, o que poderia gerar uma pequena dor de cabeça, por isso teria de eliminar um dos dois.

- Milorde... – a voz de Rabicho o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele voltou seu olhar frio e cruel para o servo que encolheu-se e perguntou com a voz tremendo – Eu devo me retirar?

- Sim Rabicho. – ordenou Voldemort em tom mortal fazendo o pobre coitado empalidecer – Mande Kassius vir a minha presença.

- Sim milorde. – Rabicho retirou-se rapidamente enquanto o Lorde das Trevas pensava que estava na hora de ele voltar a agir, já fazia algum tempo que seus comensais não se divertiam de verdade. Novamente ouviu batidas na porta o que o fez sorrir ligeiramente.

- Entre. – sua voz ecoou pelo aposento escuro e sombrio e em seguida a porta abriu-se revelando um homem com aparência de ter uns trinta e poucos anos, os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis realçavam a beleza do homem de aparência imponente que ajoelhou-se em frente a Voldemort. – Seja bem vindo Kassius.

- Obrigado milorde, é uma honra servi-lo. – declarou o homem loiro, a aura de poder ao redor dele era devastadora e apenas perdia em força para a sua própria.

- Quero que mande os Cavaleiros das Trevas atacarem a Grécia. Levem quem vocês considerarem necessário para o ataque, mas quero a Grécia sobre nosso controle o mais rápido possível. – ordenou Voldemort com a voz fria e sibilante, Kassius apenas fez uma leve reverencia antes de virar-se e sair da sala em passos rápidos.

- Algum de vocês sabe pelo menos o básico sobre oclumência? – perguntou Harry assim que se aproximou novamente dos amigos, e para decepção do moreno apenas Draco Malfoy levantou a mão – O que sabe sobre o assunto Draco?

- Basicamente a oclumência é a arte de bloquear a mente contra invasões externas. – respondeu o loiro – Na verdade, ela é bem instintiva e cada pessoa tem uma maneira diferente de se defender de legilimentes habilidosos.

- Muito bem explicado Draco... – Harry ia continuar a explicar o que ele queria que os amigos fizessem quando a mão de Rony se levantou no ar. – Diga Rony.

- O que é essa coisa de legilimência que você falou? – perguntou o ruivo como se aquela fosse realmente uma questão muito importante, ao lado dele Draco riu baixinho enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, mas Harry ignorou-o e resolveu responder a pergunta.

- Legilimência é a habilidade de penetrar na mente de alguém podendo assim retirar memórias ou sentimentos dessa pessoa. – explicou pacientemente o moreno, mas foi bruscamente interrompido por Rony novamente.

- Você quer dizer leitura da mente? – o ruivo perguntou rapidamente com a boca levemente aberta de espanto.

- Como um antigo professor meu diria, a mente não é um livro para ser aberto e lido de acordo com a vontade de alguém. Nossos pensamentos não estão marcados na nossa cabeça para poder ser lido por qualquer um que invada sua mente. – Harry respondeu lembrando-se das palavras de Snape enquanto lhe ensinava oclumência e legilimência, o professor repetira aquela frase tantas vezes que ele acabara por memorizá-la – Nossa mente é muito complexa e repleta de camadas, uma mais profunda do que a outra. Porém, aqueles que dominam a arte da Legilimência podem invadir a mente de suas vitimas e interpretar o que encontrarem corretamente ou algo muito próximo a verdade. É obvio que existem certos bruxos e pessoas que tem essa capacidade tão desenvolvida que são capazes de processar os pensamentos que vêem com clareza e até mesmo a "radiografar" toda a vida da vitima da legilimência. Um bom exemplo disso é o próprio Voldemort que é capaz de absorver as lembranças de alguém se assim ele desejar, assim como eu também posso fazer. Apenas os mais habilidosos na arte da oclumência podem fechar suas mentes e impedir uma invasão mental.

- Então quer dizer que qualquer um que saiba legilimência poderia entrar em nossas mentes agora, por exemplo? – Neville perguntou estremecendo apenas com a possibilidade daquilo realmente acontecer com eles.

- Não necessariamente Neville. Tempo e espaço são regras fundamentais para a magia, por isso é necessário contato visual para se usar a legilimência. – Harry respondeu calmamente enquanto andava em frente a eles. - Se você é um bom oclumente será capaz de esconder seus pensamentos do inimigo, isso é muito importante em um duelo com bruxos das trevas, não estou dizendo que todos os comensais da morte são bons em legilimência, mas os mais poderosos, aqueles que vocês provavelmente enfrentarão são excelentes nesse aspecto e podem apostar que aproveitarão cada vantagem que tiverem sobre vocês. - Harry continuou a falar num tom sério.

Eles prestavam total atenção ao moreno, cada um deles tinha um motivo diferente para aprenderem o que ele ensinaria e queriam se esforçar ao máximo. Harry pediu para que eles se colocassem nas duplas que ele separara para que começassem a treinar.

- A primeira coisa que um oclumente tem que saber é esvaziar a mente, é claro que em uma batalha isso é muito difícil e apenas excelentes oclumentes conseguem realizar tal feito, como vocês estão começando vou dar uma pequena dica que eu aprendi. – Harry continuava a explicação enquanto eles se posicionavam um em frente ao outro – No lugar de ficarem tentando esvaziar a mente, eu aconselho vocês a pensarem em coisas banais como uma aula que tiveram em Hogwarts, ou então podem pensar em um lugar vazio onde nada exista além de vocês, essa é a base que todo iniciante em oclumência tem que saber fazer, quando conseguirem não pensar em coisas que podem realmente ser usadas contra vocês, ai sim nós tentaremos esvaziar a mente.

Draco conhecia a teoria sobre oclumência, afinal seu pai o treinava em casa desde que ele era pequeno, por isso tinha um pouco de habilidade na arte de fechar a mente, embora não fosse tão talentoso como o pai gostaria que ele fosse.

- Agora nós vamos realmente começar. – Harry falou posicionando-se em frente a Sarah – Bem, tentem se concentrar em coisas sem importância ou em lugares vazios.

Harry ficou observando Sarah concentrar-se no que estava fazendo, não conseguiu se impedir de admirá-la. Ela era realmente linda, os cabelos negros caindo em volta do rosto delicado, os olhos tão azuis quanto o oceano o que era um convite para alguém se afogar neles, os lábios carnudos eram um convite tentador demais, por isso o moreno desviou os olhos e concentrou-se no que estava ensinando aos amigos.

Como naquela sala o tempo passava mais rápido as horas começaram a correr em uma velocidade impressionante e quando eles perceberam já se encontravam a mais de cinco horas dentro da sala apenas no treinamento de oclumência. Harry testou cada um deles para ver o progresso que eles haviam feito e ficou muito satisfeito com todos eles, principalmente com Draco que evoluiu rapidamente e praticamente fechava a mente contra as invasões do moreno.

O moreno insistiu nas aulas de oclumência com os amigos até que todos eles conseguissem dominar perfeitamente a técnica e poderem bloqueá-lo completamente, o que levou quase um mês inteiro para acontecer. Como Harry sabia que o processo de aprendizagem da oclumência era demorado e desgastante, resolveu variar e dividia as horas entre treinamento físico, depois mental e algumas paradas para que eles pudessem descansar por alguns minutos, mas logo depois voltava com força total para o treinamento.

- Vocês aprenderam bem e posso dizer que estou muito impressionado. Eu mesmo demorei muito para aprender oclumência e no começo eu era um completo desastre. – falou Harry com a voz divertida lembrando-se de seu quinto ano e das tentativas frustradas de Snape tentando ensina-lo como fechar a mente. – Por isso, agora que todos vocês já conseguem bloquear a mente contra invasões, eu acredito que já estejam preparados para aprenderem legilimência.

A empolgação deles foi visível com a possibilidade de aprenderem a arte de ver os pensamentos das pessoas, embora fossem consideradas parte da magia obscura, eles não estavam muito preocupados com esta parte, pois sentiam que precisariam daquele conhecimento e preferiam estar preparados para tudo.

- O princípio básico da legilimência é a concentração, não adianta apenas se concentrar no feitiço, vocês têm que se concentrar no que querem fazer, se concentrar na pessoa que querem entrar na mente. Quero que vocês separem-se pelos pares que eu já tinha determinado. - falou Harry enquanto se posicionava em frente a Sarah. – Quero que se concentrem na pessoa que está a sua frente e no feitiço que querem realizar.

Draco, Neville, Luna, Hermione e Sarah concentraram-se na pessoa que estava a frente deles e também no feitiço, enquanto os outros esvaziavam a mente e erguiam as proteções mentais.

- Legilimens. – a voz dos cinco ecoou pela sala e foram facilmente repelidos por seus parceiros, o que surpreendeu o moreno.

- Muito bem pessoal, vocês foram muito eficientes em bloquear a tentativa de invasão a suas mentes. – o moreno falou dirigindo-se aos que haviam bloqueado a tentativa de invasão mental, logo depois se dirigindo aos que haviam executado o feitiço – Caramba, estou realmente surpreso por vocês terem conseguido executar um feitiço tão difícil assim de primeira, são poucos os que conseguem na primeira tentativa, por isso meus parabéns a vocês. Agora quero que troquem de pares, os que bloquearam agora vão tentar invadir a mente do parceiro e vice e versa.

O próximo mês se passou com a rotina igual para os participantes do treinamento, Harry os acordava bem cedo para uma hora e meia de exercícios físicos e embora no começo todos eles não agüentassem praticamente nada agora já suportavam as atividades físicas. Logo depois eles tomavam café da manha e em seguida tinham treinamento mental pelo resto da manhã. Depois do almoço continuavam com o treinamento mental e depois das quatro horas voltavam para o treinamento físico, por fim durante a noite eles podiam sentar e conversar em volta da lareira ou então ler alguns dos exemplares que existiam na sala, como era o caso de Harry e Hermione.

- Vocês evoluíram muito rapidamente e fico satisfeito por isso. – Harry disse depois de terminarem de tomar o café, quase dois meses depois do inicio do treinamento deles. – A partir de hoje o treinamento ficará mais sério e vocês aprenderão feitiços que serão extremamente úteis nas futuras batalhas que enfrentarão. Como a muita coisa para vocês aprenderem eu resolvi dividir o dia em um pequeno cronograma de estudos, onde cada horário se iniciará uma aula diferente.

- O que vamos aprender? – perguntou Hermione curiosa, mas Harry apenas sorriu para ela e voltou a falar como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- A partir de amanha vocês se levantarão as cinco horas da manhã para o treinamento físico que durará uma hora. Depois de tomarem o café da manhã começaremos a ter aulas de Feitiços, Transfiguração, DCAT, TCM, Poções, Runas Antigas e Aritmancia antes do almoço. A uma hora da tarde vocês treinarão Magia Branca, as três horas da tarde Magia antiga e as cinco começarão o treinamento de magia sem varinha. Jantaremos as sete horas e logo depois vocês aprenderão Magia Negra. – falou Harry passando o cronograma que havia preparado para os amigos, sabia que a partir daquele momento o treinamento ficaria mais pesado e a prova de fogo deles poderia ser muito em breve, quando eles teriam de decidir se iriam matar ou morrer.

- Agora sim. – sussurrou Draco baixinho, apenas para ele mesmo.

- E antes que eu me esqueça, vocês todos devem saber que Voldemort não usa apenas comensais da morte para aterrorizar e causar destruição, os Cavaleiros das Trevas utilizam espadas para lutar o que muitas vezes lhes da muita vantagem sobre seus adversários. – disse Harry chamando a atenção dos amigos que haviam começado a cochichar entre si – Sem contar as inúmeras criaturas das trevas que ele tem sobre seu domínio. Por isso assim que o treinamento de magia negra terminar eu vou lhes ensinar a derrotar as principais criaturas das trevas e por isso vocês terão que aprenderem a manejar armas, o mais recomendado seria a espada.

- Por quê? Não é melhor nós aprendermos a matar essas criaturas com as varinhas? - perguntou Rony interrompendo Harry.

- Usar magia desnecessariamente apenas desgasta um bruxo mais facilmente. – o moreno falou pacientemente – Mas se você matar uma criatura das trevas utilizando uma espada você estará economizando sua magia e consequentemente agüentará a batalha por mais tempo, sem contar que para se lutar contra os cavaleiros de igual para igual seria necessário o domínio completo da arte da esgrima. E tem também o fato de que algumas criaturas das trevas como os gigantes que são imunes a maioria dos feitiços e podem ser mortos mais facilmente pela lâmina de uma espada.

- Ah tudo bem, me desculpe Harry. – falou Rony envergonhado pelo que dissera, Hermione o havia cutucado criticamente assim que ele fizera a pergunta.

Aquele período de treinamento deixara alguns deles mais amigos uns dos outros, Harry observava principalmente os progressos que Draco fazia em relação a sua irmã, eles até mesmo já travavam conversas longas nos poucos momentos que eles tinham de folga. O mesmo acontecia entre si e Sarah, ambos conversavam bastante e instintivamente procuravam a companhia um do outro nos intervalos, e Harry já poderia dizer que Sarah escondia segredos profundos e embora estivesse muito curioso ele não forçava a garota a responder a suas duvidas, lembrou-se que quando a conhecera chegara a invadir a mente dela e vira seus pensamentos superficiais, mas não invadira mais a privacidade dela e optara por se manter longe da mente da garota.

Dumbledore estava sentado em seu escritório pensando na batalha que vira mais cedo no povoado de Hogsmeade, agora que os Angel's não existiam mais e ainda haviam se provado fracos a única esperança de vencer aquela guerra era Harry Potter. Mas o garoto era uma incógnita e ele não sabia de que lado ele realmente estava, pelo menos aparentemente ao lado de Tom ele não estava, o que já era um grande alívio.

Agora ele teria de encontrar uma maneira de obter a lealdade do garoto, mesmo que precisasse apelar para a chantagem, embora achasse que esse método seria falho em relação a ele, mas teria de tentar. A guerra estava começando a ficar desigual, e ainda mais com aquele tal de Azrael aparecendo do nada e começando a se impor estava preocupando, mesmo que ele ainda não tenha atacado nenhum país controlado pelo Império da Luz, mas ele expandira seus domínios em poucos dias e aumentava cada vez mais, portanto era uma questão de esperar e descobrir quais as verdadeiras intenções dele.

Foi interrompido por uma batida grave na porta, curioso pediu que a pessoa entrasse. A porta de sua sala abriu-se revelando a figura preocupada de Sirius Black.

- O que houve Sirius? – perguntou Dumbledore de maneira direta olhando para seu novo professor de feitiços.

- Ataque a... – Sirius precisou parar para conseguir respirar normalmente, havia corrido todo o caminho de sua sala até o escritório do diretor – Estava em minha sala quando recebi o alerta pela marca dos Cavaleiros da Luz. Voldemort enviou seu exército para atacar a Grécia, parece que eles foram com tudo e a força de defesa que estava instalada no local é insuficiente e estão morrendo como moscas contra as criaturas das trevas.

- Envie reforço imediato para o local Sirius. – ordenou Dumbledore seriamente – Temos de manter o território Grego sobre nosso domínio.

- Eu também gostaria de ir. – Sirius declarou olhando para o diretor que parecia mais velho e cansado do que ele jamais vira.

- Tudo bem. – Dumbledore apenas acenou com a mão e Sirius partiu, enquanto o diretor se recostava novamente contra sua cadeira, mas logo em seguida levantou-se – A guerra está recomeçando e pelo visto Tom resolveu vir com força total.

Dumbledore ficou mais alguns segundos pensando nas conseqüências que o recomeço da guerra trariam, mas depois balançou a cabeça e chamou por sua fênix que imediatamente alçou vôo e envolveu o diretor em um redemoinho de chamas avermelhadas, no momento seguinte o diretor e a fênix haviam desaparecido rumo a batalha que estava acontecendo.


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 – Território Grego

A rotina que se instalara dentro da Sala do Requerimento era muito apreciada por todos os seus ocupantes, os treinamentos haviam ficado cada vez mais pesados e complicados, Harry exigia o máximo dos amigos enquanto repassava a eles todo o conhecimento que aprendera em seu treinamento no outro mundo.

Eles foram evoluindo aos poucos e aprendiam muito depressa, no começo foi realmente puxado para eles se acostumarem ao ritmo de treinamento que Harry impusera, praticamente sem descanso para eles, mas eles logo superaram essa pequena barreira e depois de algum tempo nenhum deles reclamava mais dos ritmos pesados que o moreno impunha aos amigos.

No começo do treinamento alguns deles haviam relutado em aprender Magia Negra e Harry não insistira em tentar convence-los e apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto continuava treinando os outros normalmente, dois dias depois aqueles que não quiseram aprender as artes obscuras voltaram atrás ao ver o progresso dos outros amigos e desde aquele dia nenhum deles desistiu mais de nenhum dos treinamentos,pois agora sabiam que qualquer coisa que eles aprendessem poderia ser muito bem utilizado.

Durante o período em que o treinamento já se estendia muitos deles se tornaram amigos de Draco, que conquistara a confiança de alguns pouco a pouco, e o que mais importava ao loiro era ter conseguido se tornar amigo de Samantha. A ruiva aceitara a amizade do garoto primeiramente porque o irmão confiava nele e depois por realmente apreciar a companhia do sonserino que se mostrara bastante divertido e brincalhão nos poucos momentos que eles tinham de intervalo entre um treinamento e outro...

Mesmo fazendo par com Rony, Neville se aproximou um pouco de Luna. Sempre que podia o garoto procurava a companhia da loira, eles conversavam sempre nos intervalos e principalmente antes deles irem dormir, ambos gostavam daquela aproximação e mesmo que o garoto não soubesse Luna não via a hora em que Neville fosse se declarar, mas ela já estava ficando um pouco impaciente com a demora e estava seriamente pensando em seguir o conselho de Gina e agarrar o garoto pela gola da camisa e beijá-lo.

Hugo aproveitava todos os momentos livres para passar o máximo de tempo possível próximo a Gina sempre tentando uma aproximação maior e de tanto insistir ambos acabaram se beijando em uma noite enquanto se preparavam para dormir. Logo depois o garoto havia se declarado para ela e agora ambos estavam namorando, os dois muitos felizes por serem retribuídos em seus sentimentos, embora o namoro não tenha agradado muito a Rony.

Como Samantha passava a maior parte do tempo com o loiro sonserino e Luna com Neville, além da ruiva estar se entendendo com Hugo, Hermione não tinha muita opção além de passar os momentos de descontração lendo ou conversando com Rony. Obviamente ela preferia mil vezes ocupar seu tempo com o ruivo do que ler algum livro, por que os livros ela poderia ler outra hora. Quanto mais tempo a garota passava com o ruivo mais tomava consciência do amor que sentia por ele, sem contar o que o garoto demonstrava sentir por si. Mesmo com todas as cargas de treinamento eles ainda encontravam tempo para namorarem nos intervalos e principalmente antes de dormirem, mesmo alternando entre pequenas brigas infantis e os treinamentos eles conseguiam conciliar tudo e o namoro seguia firme e forte.

Sarah se aproximara ainda mais de Harry e ambos sempre conversavam nos poucos momentos que tinham, e o moreno gostava muito de conversar com a garota porque sempre acabava descobrindo algo novo sobre ela e as vezes ele revelava algo de si próprio para ela, o que mostrava que o relacionamento deles estava evoluindo, pois não contara a mais ninguém além dela qualquer coisa sobre seu verdadeiro passado.

Embora ninguém além de Harry percebesse Sarah treinava com afinco procurando aprender o máximo possível e logo no inicio do treinamento o moreno constatara algo que ele suspeitara desde que conhecera a garota, ela se mostrara muito poderosa e absorvia os conhecimentos com uma avidez surpreendente e Harry não ficara surpreso quando ela demonstrara ter conhecimento sobre alguns feitiços negros e mortais.

Harry sabia que ela queria se vingar de alguém que provavelmente circulava por Hogwarts, motivo mais provável para ela se transferido para Hogwarts. Tinha também o fato dela ter ameaçado o chapéu seletor para que ele a colocasse na grifinória o que se dava provavelmente ao fato da garota não querer chamar a atenção de ninguém e passar despercebida, o que não acontecia com os alunos da sonserina que eram constantemente vigiados devido a reputação duvidosa que a casa das serpentes possuía em revelar grandes bruxos das trevas.

Mas Harry não estava muito preocupado com relação a quem ela queria matar, porque tinha certeza que era isso que ela pretendia fazer desde o momento em que pusera seus olhos nela. O moreno estava mais preocupado com a aproximação de ambos e sabia o que estava acontecendo entre eles, tinha certeza sobre o que sentia em relação a garota e apenas não dera um passo em diante porque não sabia como ela se sentia em relação a ele, não queria precipitar as coisas, mas a cada ficava mais difícil resistir e ele já estava cansado de tentar esperar ela demonstrar interesse.

O treinamento que mais rendeu por parte dos garotos foi obviamente o de Magia Antiga, o de Magia Negra e o de esgrima, que foi uma das partes em que eles mais se esforçavam para aprenderem, principalmente porque ocorria durante a noite depois de todos os outros tipos de treinamento que eles tinham e naquele momento eles estavam sempre cansados, mas se esforçavam para aprenderem o máximo possível.

Agora, quase dois anos depois do inicio do treinamento deles, o moreno finalmente estava satisfeito com o resultado que obtivera, embora ainda pretendesse continuar com os treinamentos de vez em quando. Naquele meio tempo em que os amigos treinavam, ele também aproveitara para aumentar os próprios poderes enquanto treinava, principalmente lutando contra os amigos na parte prática. Durante os quase dois anos que permaneceram dentro daquela sala dividindo as refeições e as acomodações, Harry ensinara a eles praticamente tudo o que aprendera com seus antigos professores além de alguns truques novos que ele descobrira através do colar que Hades lhe dera.

Naquele dia Harry acordou mais cedo que seus amigos e depois de se exercitar em uma sala paralela que ele pedira para a Sala Precisa criar ele acomodou-se em uma poltrona e assim que a Sala forneceu a ele o café da manha o moreno passou a se alimentar calmamente enquanto pensava nos últimos meses. Ficara muito contente com a aproximação de Draco com Samantha, embora sentisse algumas fisgadas no estomago de vez em quando, mesmo que confiasse no loiro e soubesse que ele respeitaria sua irmã não podia deixar de pensar como um irmão mais velho.

Também vira com prazer a aproximação dos outros e foi naquele momento que ele percebeu a ironia do destino. Não tinha percebido até aquele momento que aquele grupo era formado por casais ou futuros casais, pensou ele sorrindo internamente. Luna e Neville só faltavam se agarrarem um ao outro, o que Hermione e Rony já faziam desde antes do treinamento e agora Hugo e Gina também estavam namorando. O moreno previa que faltava bem pouco para Draco e Samantha seguirem pelo mesmo caminho e ainda tinha ele próprio e Sarah, embora se dependesse exclusivamente dele ambos já estariam juntos, mas ele precisava levar em conta que ela era a mais nova do grupo e não sabia o que ela pensava em relação a ambos.

É claro que ela devia ter conhecimento da atração mutua que ambos sentiam, o que não queria dizer que ela aceitaria uma aproximação e Harry não queria que ela recuasse, por isso havia se decidido em pegar ela de surpresa em um momento em que ela se encontrasse com a guarda baixa e desprotegida, mesmo aquela não sendo uma estratégia digna o moreno achava que valia tudo na guerra e na conquista.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pelo barulho de movimentação no espaço reservado para eles dormirem e olhando na direção do local viu Sarah indo em sua direção com uma cara sonolenta, típica de quem acabava de acordar. Sorriu para ela enquanto cumprimentava ela e obteve um resmungo em resposta o que o fez sorrir ligeiramente, já se acostumara com aquela faceta dela ao acordar, o que estranhamente ele achava adorável da parte dela.

Logo os outros também se levantavam e se sentavam ao redor do moreno enquanto tomavam o café que lhes era destinado. O moreno apenas observava todos eles, haviam mudado muito naquele tempo de treinamento, embora no tempo real não houvesse se passado mais do que algumas horas ali dentro se passar quase dois anos e as mudanças físicas eram notáveis.

Todos eles sem exceção estavam mais fortes, os garotos estavam mais encorpados e com os músculos definidos e no lugar sem contar a aparência mais séria e a aura de poder que os rodeava. As garotas estavam mais belas, as curvas mais acentuadas e definidas que com certeza chamariam a atenção dos alunos de Hogwarts, tinha certeza que os garotos cairiam matando em cima das garotas e ele tinha a intenção de se resolver com Sarah antes que algum idiota se intrometesse entre os dois. Também sabia que as garotas ficariam encantadas com seus amigos, o que provavelmente provocaria o ciúme das meninas, mas isso poderia ser superado.

- Isso está delicioso. – falou Rony com a boca cheia chamando a atenção para si, Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, por maior que algumas mudanças ocorressem outras coisas jamais mudariam – Eu não sei como a Sala Precisa consegue fazer um café da manhã tão delicioso.

- Ela prepara aquilo que você deseja. Normalmente naquilo que você estiver pensando no momento, se você estiver pensando na comida de alguém a Sala fornecerá uma refeição quase igual a que você imaginou. – falou Harry sabendo que o ruivo sempre pensava na comida que a Sra. Weasley preparava, não podia dizer muita coisa, pois também imaginava a comida dela quando fazia seu pedido a Sala Precisa, afinal não havia cozinheira melhor do que a mãe do Rony.

O resto da refeição eles passaram em silêncio, cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando Harry terminou seu café ele levantou-se calmamente e se dirigiu até o local onde dormia e arrumou as poucas coisas que havia levado para lá e depois voltou para o local onde os amigos estavam.

- Não vamos continuar o treinamento Harry? – perguntou Hermione estranhando o fato do moreno ter arrumado as coisas dele.

- O treinamento de vocês terminou. – declarou Harry olhando para eles que se entreolharam surpresos pelo fato – Já ensinei tudo o que podia a vocês, inclusive lhes dei experiência em batalha enquanto treinávamos a parte prática.

- Então você acha que somos fortes o bastante para derrotar os Cavaleiros das Trevas? – perguntou Rony animado com a possibilidade.

- Duvido muito. - retrucou Harry com frieza fazendo a empolgação do ruivo ir por terra, os outros também o olharam interrogativamente.

- Mas você disse... – Rony tentou falar, mas Harry o interrompeu falando rapidamente, o que fez Hermione rir levemente pela cara que o namorado fazia.

- Eu disse que já ensinei tudo o que podia pra vocês e vocês tem o conhecimento necessário para derrotar um Cavaleiro das Trevas, o que não quer dizer que vocês possam fazer isso. – Harry disse com a voz calma.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione intrigada com a frase ambígua do moreno.

- Eu quero dizer que os Cavaleiros das Trevas possuem anos de experiência em batalhas e em guerras. – falou Harry com a voz lenta para que eles entendessem – Eles conhecem pequenas artimanhas e segredos que normalmente fazem a diferença numa luta.

- Então está dizendo que precisamos ganhar experiência lutando de verdade e não apenas em treinamento? – perguntou Sarah olhando atentamente para o moreno de olhos verdes que apenas balançou a cabeça antes de responder.

- Exato. – disse Harry e se apressou em acrescentar ao ver um pequeno desanimo aparecer no semblante de alguns deles – Não estou querendo dizer que vocês não sejam capazes de enfrentar um dos Cavaleiros agora e sobreviver, apenas não serão capazes de matá-lo, pois ele com certeza conhecerá alguns truques que o ajudarão e que vocês dificilmente conseguirão prever, a menos que conheçam as mesma artimanhas.

- Se o treinamento acabou, isso quer dizer que nós já vamos sair daqui? – perguntou Gina sorrindo para o moreno.

- Ainda não. – falou Harry lembrando-se de algo em que vinha pensando a algum tempo – Antes de sairmos daqui eu gostaria de dar algo a vocês.

Assim que terminou de falar Harry fez um amplo movimento com as mãos e logo depois uma luz brilhou das palmas das mãos do moreno indo diretamente aos amigos que se assustaram por um momento. Em questão de segundos eles perceberam o que Harry fizera, em seus corpos cobrindo as habituais roupas que eles usavam encontravam-se agora sobretudos negros, embora parecessem iguais cada um deles tinha um desenho diferente nas costas que os diferenciava uns dos outros e que representavam a forma animaga deles.

- Sei que vocês estão ansiosos para por em prática tudo o que aprenderam. – falou Harry e viu a confirmação deles com leves balançares de cabeça e em seguida prosseguiu – Portanto eu não vou privá-los disso, mas eu gostaria que vocês não fossem reconhecidos por ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Porque? – perguntou Hugo com a sobrancelha arqueada em confusão, os outros também não entendiam muito bem o motivo para aquilo.

- Primeiramente porque chamaria muita atenção pra vocês e duvido muito que vocês gostariam de ter seus pais na cola de vocês. – falou Harry olhando para eles como se aquilo fosse obvio e vendo que alguns se encolheram ligeiramente diante da possibilidade, menos Sarah que permaneceu impassível o que confirmou as suspeitas do moreno – Por isso fiz esses sobretudos especiais pra vocês. Eles são magicamente modificados e podem se amoldar ao corpo de vocês transformando-se em uma segunda roupa e ficando invisível a qualquer um, e quando precisarem dele basta desejar que ele volte ao normal o que acontecerá no mesmo instante, ele também possue um capuz que vai impedir qualquer de reconhecê-los em campo de batalha.

- Legal. – sussurrou Rony que ficou vermelho como um tomate ao perceber que sua voz fora alta o suficiente para todos ouvirem, o que causou o sorriso divertido de alguns deles e o zombeteiro de Draco.

- Como provavelmente vamos precisar nos comunicar durante as batalhas não poderemos nos chamar pelo nosso nome, o que com certeza nos entregaria. – disse Harry chamando novamente a atenção para si. – Por isso eu decidi nomear cada um de vocês de uma maneira diferente.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione curiosa com o que o moreno falara, principalmente para saber o que ele estava planejando.

- Como vocês sabem, os comensais passaram a me chamar de Azrael e eu até que gostei, porque isso me manteve incógnito e me permitiu um bom disfarce. – falou Harry obtendo a concordância dos amigos – Eu andei pesquisando um pouco sobre o Arcanjo Azrael e descobri algumas coisas bem interessantes como o fato de ele ser considerado como o Anjo da Morte ou o Arcanjo da Vingança, além de ser aclamado como o Comandante de todos os Anjos.

- O que isso tem haver com os nomes que você quer dar pra gente? – interrompeu Samantha olhando interessada para o irmão.

- Bem, primeiramente eu pensei em nomear vocês com nomes de anjos uma vez que eu seria considerado o líder dos anjos, mas como não existem anjos femininos em nenhuma cultura que eu conheço, decidi por fim nomear vocês com outros nomes, ainda mais fortes e poderosos. – a voz de Harry era lenta e arrastada enquanto falava, o que os amigos dele estavam considerando como sendo de propósito apenas para deixá-los mais ansiosos.

- Nomes mais poderosos do que os Anjos, você não está querendo dizer... – Hermione falou abrindo a boca incrédula, mas foi interrompida pela voz séria do moreno confirmando as suspeitas da garota quanto aos nomes que ele pretendia usar.

- Exatamente isso Hermione. – declarou Harry com firmeza o que surpreendeu aos amigos que olharam de um para outro tentando chegar a mesma conclusão que a garota, mas não conseguindo nenhuma pista dos nomes.

- Será que você poderia explicar isso um pouco melhor Potter. – falou Draco com a voz debochada olhando para o moreno – Se vocês dois não perceberam, nós pobres mortais ainda estamos totalmente por fora do assunto.

- Eu já ia chegar lá Malfoy. – devolveu Harry com sarcasmo sabendo que o loiro estava apenas chamando sua atenção como sempre fazia quando queria muito saber alguma coisa – Como estava dizendo, encontrei os nomes ideais para vocês, nomes que vão causar medo nos comensais da morte assim que eles virem do que vocês são capazes de fazer.

- Fala logo Harry, estamos mais do que curiosos. – Draco disse perdendo a paciência e demonstrando toda a sua curiosidade na voz.

- Eu decidi dar nome de deuses a vocês. – revelou Harry por fim olhando as expressões surpresas e incrédulas dos amigos olhando para ele.

- Deuses? – sussurrou Rony olhando entre maravilhado e um pouco assustado com o que o moreno revelara.

- Harry... – Luna falou baixinho chamando a atenção de todos para ela, logo que o moreno a olhou ela perguntou – Será que eles não vão ficar muito bravos por usarmos os nomes deles?

- Do que está falando Luna, deuses não existem de verdade, são apenas lendas antigas. – retrucou Hermione com a voz paciente e antes que a loira pudesse abrir a boca para retrucar a voz de Harry chamou a atenção de todos novamente.

- Posso garantir minha cara Hermione que os deuses não apenas existem como também nos observam. – a voz fria e divertida do moreno revelava o quanto ele se divertia com o assunto – E não se preocupe Luna, garanto a você que nenhum deles vai nos incomodar por usarmos o nome deles.

- Mas isso é impossível, deuses não podem existir. – Hermione insistiu falando com a voz um pouco mais alta e histérica.

- Acredite se quiser Hermione, mas que eles existem não há nenhuma duvida. – respondeu Harry em um tom de voz que não deixava duvidas e margens para o assunto continuar.

- Quais deles você pretende nos nomear? – perguntou Draco com a voz impassível, mas por dentro estava morrendo de curiosidade e o moreno percebeu isso e deu um leve sorriso para o loiro que enrijeceu a expressão quando percebeu que Harry captara o que sentia naquele momento.

- Depois de analisar as principais características de cada um de vocês, eu decidi qual dos deuses se adapta melhor a cada um de vocês. – falou Harry enquanto se levantava e passava a caminhar ao redor dos amigos logo parando em frente a Neville – Neville, a partir de hoje seu nome de batalha será Thor, deus do trovão. Rony será conhecido como Zeus, mais conhecido como o deus do tempo. Sarah será conhecida como Hel, conhecida como deusa nórdica do submundo e Rainha dos Mortos. Hermione será conhecida como Nêmesis, deusa da ética e da justiça. Draco será conhecido como Érebo, a personificação da escuridão. Samantha será conhecida como Nix, a personificação da noite. Gina representará Ártemis, a deusa da caça. Hugo será conhecido como Ares, deus da guerra e por fim Luna, que a partir de agora se chamará Selene, a deusa da lua.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou Sarah intrigada por ele a ter nomeado como a deusa dos mortos, ainda não entendia muito bem o motivo dos nomes.

- Sim, se vocês desejarem saber mais sobre os deuses em questão eu posso emprestar esse livro a vocês. – falou Harry mostrando para os amigos um livro de capa esverdeada intitulado "Divindades" em letras negras na capa. – Aqui explica detalhadamente as principais características de cada deus, sem contar que abrange diversas culturas diferentes.

- É claro que eu quero saber. – retrucou Hermione levantando-se e pegando o livro da mão do moreno que sorriu de canto.

- Eu sei que você quer ler agora Hermione, mas no momento temos um pequeno problema a ser resolvido. – disse Harry, que já havia recebido um comunicado mental de um de seus clones a respeito do ataque a Grécia que já estava em andamento, o que chamou a atenção dos amigos para ele – Nesse exato instante está acontecendo um ataque a Grécia, território que pertence ao Império da Luz e que essa noite passará a pertencer ao Panteão.

- Panteão? – perguntou Sarah surpresa pelo que ele dissera, já ouvira aquela palavra em algum lugar, só não lembrava onde.

- É o nome que eu resolvi dar a nosso grupo, foi de onde eu tirei a idéia de dar nomes de deuses a vocês. – respondeu Harry sorrindo rapidamente.

- Deixa isso de lado, quer dizer que vamos finalmente testar nossas habilidades? – perguntou Rony empolgado ganhando uma carranca da namorada.

- Isso mesmo, acabei de ser informado do ataque e vamos partir imediatamente, mas lembrem-se vocês devem usar seus nomes de batalha ou vão se denunciar. – falou Harry enquanto se dirigia para a porta, os amigos fizeram rapidamente feitiços convocatórios pegando as poucas coisas que tinham e guardando dentro do sobretudo que estavam usando, como era mágico era capaz de suportar grandes quantidades de objetos sem pesar nada – Coloquem os capuzes.

Assim que Harry ordenou os amigos fizeram o que ele mandou e imediatamente os capuzes cobriam os rostos deles e a única coisa que os diferenciava eram os animais que eles tinham retratado nas costas do sobretudo e no formato físico dos meninos e das garotas.

- Vamos nos dividir em pares, então cada par vai para uma cidade diferente. – ordenou Harry enquanto andava na frente deles e os encaminhava para a passagem da bruxa de um olho só, logo chegando ao seu destino e abrindo a passagem para surpresa de alguns de seus amigos que não conheciam o lugar – Eu e Sarah ficamos com Atenas, as outras duplas serão Hugo e Luna, Neville e Gina, Rony e Samantha, Draco e Hermione. Escolham uma cidade e aparatem para o local, vocês estudaram geografia bruxa então conhecem a localização do lugar. Sejam rápidos e mortais.

Assim que terminou de falar Harry segurou a mão de Sarah e desapareceu sem fazer nenhum som com a garota, os outros olharam-se por alguns segundos e depois de se decidirem também aparataram com destino a seus alvos.

Naquele momento a noite já estava alta na cidade de Atenas, cidade que é a capital da Grécia e também a capital da Ática. Além de ser uma cidade moderna, Atenas também é famosa por ter sido uma poderosa Cidade-Estado e um centro de cultura muito importante nos tempos antigos. Atenas foi a principal cidade na Grécia Antiga durante o grande período da civilização grega, no primeiro milênio a.C., durante a "Idade do Ouro" da Grécia (aproximadamente 500 a.C. até 300 a.C.) ela era o principal centro cultural e intelectual do Ocidente.

Incluindo os subúrbios, Atenas possui uma população de cerca de 3,3 milhões de habitantes, quase um terço da população total da Grécia. Atenas cresceu rapidamente nos últimos anos e vem sofrendo problemas urbanos, como superpopulação, congestionamentos e poluição do ar.

Atenas espalha-se pela planície central de Ática, que é limitada pelo monte Aegaleo a oeste, monte Parnita ao norte, monte Pentélico a nordeste, monte Hímetus a leste, e o Golfo Sarônico a sudoeste. Expandiu-se de modo a cobrir toda a planície, sendo, portanto, pouco provável que a cidade cresça em área de forma significativa no futuro devido às fronteiras naturais. A geomorfologia de Atenas causa frequentemente fenômenos de inversões térmicas, parcialmente responsáveis pelo problema de poluição, embora esses problemas estivessem cada vez menores desde a junção e descoberta com o mundo da magia.

A terra ateniense é rochosa e de baixa fertilidade. O antigo local da cidade era centrado na colina rochosa da Acrópole. Em tempos antigos, o porto do Pireu era uma cidade à parte, sendo, hoje, parte da grande Atenas.

O centro da cidade é a Praça Sintagma (Praça da Constituição), local do antigo Palácio Real, do Parlamento da Grécia e de outros prédios públicos do século XIX. A maioria das partes antigas da cidade concentram-se ao redor deste centro. As partes mais recentes são construídas em concreto e sofrem, geralmente, de carência de facilidades urbanas como estacionamentos.

E foi exatamente na Praça Sintagma que os comensais da morte e dois Cavaleiros das Trevas apareceram sendo acompanhados por diversas criaturas das trevas aliadas do Lorde Negro. Os Lycan's espalharam-se atacando a tudo e todos que viam como um bando de lobos carniceiros que eram, os dementadores imediatamente passaram a rodear as pessoas e sugar a almas dos trouxas que estavam passeando naquela noite amena em Atenas.

Os Cavaleiros das Trevas apenas observaram divertidos enquanto os comensais e as criaturas negras faziam a festa com os trouxas indefesos, logo haviam dezenas de corpos estraçalhados pelo local, órgãos humanos e pedaços de braços e pernas estavam espalhados em um verdadeiro rio de sangue. Os comensais torturavam os poucos bruxos que estavam presentes no local e tentaram ajudar as pessoas que estavam ali naquele momento.

Em poucos minutos uma verdadeira carnificina já tinha acontecido ali, e foi naquele momento que os Cavaleiros da Luz chegaram rompendo o silêncio com o barulho de aparatações. Logo feixes de luzes coloridas disparavam das varinhas dos guerreiros da luz matando alguns Lycan's e uns poucos comensais da morte pegos de surpresa.

Alguns utilizaram feitiços do patrono que apenas dispersaram os dementadores espalhando-os por toda a cidade, mas antes mesmo que os Cavaleiros da Luz pensassem em voltar a atacar os comensais uma rajada de poder os arremessou violentamente para trás e quando eles conseguiram se levantar viram os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas rindo de se acabar deles, o que causou a raiva deles que partiram para o ataque, o que foi um erro.

Os dois Cavaleiros de Voldemort sorriram divertidos quando os Cavaleiros da Luz avançaram com força na direção deles e quando golpearam encontraram apenas o ar, mas logo foram atingidos violentamente por trás. Era como se fossem vários Cavaleiros a serviço de Voldemort e não apenas dois, por que todos os aliados da luz recebiam os golpes ao mesmo tempo e em poucos minutos a maioria dos Cavaleiros Gregos estavam derrotados ou mortos, poucos ainda tinham fôlego para se manterem de pé.

Eles quase respiraram aliviados quando mais Cavaleiros da Luz, que faziam parte do esquadrão grego, chegaram para ajudar, mas o alivio durou poucos minutos quando ficou claro que os Cavaleiros das Trevas estavam apenas brincando com eles e os vencendo como se eles fossem moscas.

Foi nesse momento que Dumbledore apareceu no meio da Praça e viu a carnificina que aquele campo de batalha havia virado, e pelo que podia ver a cidade estava um caos completo o que o fez suspirar sabendo que muito dificilmente aquela cidade sobreviveria a aquela batalha, mas ele não podia desistir e jamais o faria, por isso passou a atacar os comensais que via os nocauteando e imediatamente acorrentando os aliados de Voldemort.

O diretor continuou atacando os comensais e os acorrentando, embora fosse obrigado a matar os Lycan's que se intrometiam em seu caminho. Foi em um desses momentos que o diretor avistou Sirius e o restante dos Cavaleiros que haviam vindo da Inglaterra em auxilio a Grécia, mas não pode se aproximar por que naquele exato instante um jato negro quase o acertou, o que o fez perceber que estava distraído demais para perceber as lutas ao seu redor e quando olhou para quem quase o acertara ficou levemente surpreso, e bem lá no fundo um pouco assustado também, afinal aquele era Korcet, o Cavaleiro das Trevas mais poderoso, ficando atrás apenas de Kassius, o homem mais leal que Voldemort possuía e o próprio Lorde das Trevas.

- Ora diretor, nos reencontramos novamente. – falou Korcet com a voz divertida olhando para Dumbledore com um brilho nos olhos que fez o diretor se arrepiar levemente. – Finalmente vou poder acabar com sua raça velhote.

- Não creio que seja tão fácil assim Korcet. – devolveu Dumbledore calmamente embora estivesse tremendo levemente por dentro.

- Pois eu discordo velhote. – falou o Cavaleiro antes de levantar sua mão direita e proferir friamente – Avada Kedavra.

A maldição da morte quase acertou Dumbledore em cheio, mas ele conseguiu se esquivar a tempo e o feitiço acertou e cheio um comensal que estava de costas para o diretor, em seguida Dumbledore sorriu divertido para o Cavaleiro e disse com ironia.

- Não vai me matar com uma simples maldição da morte Korcet. – a voz do diretor era calma apesar da ironia contida.

O Cavaleiro não respondeu e apenas riu cinicamente antes de desaparecer no ar, o diretor só teve tempo de erguer ambos os braços defendendo o chute que o Cavaleiro pretendia acertar sua cabeça, os pés dele se enterraram no chão quase até a altura do joelho, mas Dumbledore deu um impulso e literalmente jogou o Cavaleiro para o alto. Rindo alto Korcet avançou novamente ainda no ar e pegou Dumbledore com a guarda baixa, acertando em cheio um soco na altura do rosto que o fez voar por quatro metros e cair pesadamente no chão.

Antes que o atordoado diretor se recuperasse Korcet avançou rapidamente e chutou a cabeça do diretor que foi lançado a mais dois metros de distancia, em seguida aproveitando-se o Cavaleiro lançou diversos feitiços explosivos no diretor que mesmo um pouco atordoado provou-se um ótimo transfigurador ao transformar um banco em um enorme centauro que recebeu a maioria dos feitiços lançados por Korcet.

O cavaleiro avançou e desferiu um forte soco contra o diretor que conseguiu bloqueá-lo e logo uma luta intensa iniciou-se entre os dois, mas logo Korcet conseguiu ultrapassar a guarda de Dumbledore e o acertou com um chute na perna esquerda quebrando-a e fazendo o diretor gritar de dor enquanto caia de joelhos, logo o Cavaleiro distribuía socos e chutes no diretor que mal conseguia se defender da maioria dos golpes.

Cansado da luta Korcet parou de atacar o diretor fisicamente e a seguir passou a torturá-lo com a boa e velha maldição cruciatus, ela sempre funcionava em quem quer que fosse. O Cavaleiro das Trevas ria maniacamente enquanto o diretor berrava de dor até quase a exaustão, e quando finalmente Korcet resolveu liquidar com o diretor duas presenças poderosas chamaram a atenção do Cavaleiro, principalmente uma delas que era selvagem e transpirava crueldade, uma crueldade bruta e completamente diferente da que ele estava acostumado a sentir em Voldemort, não era o desejo de ver os outros sofrerem e sim a vontade de fazer seus inimigos urrarem de dor, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo Korcet sentiu uma pontada de temor por quem quer que fosse aquele ser. Viu o guerreiro avançar contra seus aliados e atacar de maneira brutal, sem nenhum pingo de piedade ou misericórdia, e ele avançava em sua direção, também percebeu a companheira dele hesitar por um segundo antes de avançar com força e passar a atacar os comensais com quase tanta vontade quanto aquele que se dirigia diretamente até onde ele estava.

- Parece que hoje você se safou Dumbledore. – falou Korcet assim que percebeu o estranho ser se aproximando dele após literalmente repartir um Lycan ao meio usando apenas as mãos.

Creta é considerada a maior ilha e uma das treze periferias da Grécia. Está localizada no sul do mar Ege segunda maior ilha do mar Mediterrâneo oriental e a quinta maior de todo aquele mar. Segundoa mitologia era naquela ilha que vivia o minotauro.

Aquela estava sendo uma noite fresca e agradavel para os habitantes da ilha grega até o momento em que dezenas de sons de aparatação cortaram o ar chamando a atenção das pessoas que ainda estavam fora de suas casas naquele momento. Logo a marca negra estava no ceu noturno iluminando aquela noite agradável que estava tornando-se um terror, pois logo vários vampiros atacavam as pessoas, os comensais lançavam feitiços explosivos e incendiários nas pessoas enquanto os poucos bruxos tentavam defender os trouxas, mas acabavam todos mortos também, pois estavam com a guarda baixa enquanto protegiam as pessoas.

Os Cavaleiros da Luz que faziam a guarda e proteção da ilha apareceram cinco minutos após o inicio da invasão e encontraram um verdadeiro banho de sangue no local, corpos espalhados por todos os lados e sangue manchando as paredes das residências mais próximas eram uma pequena amostra do que eles encontraram no local, mas logo tiveram de colocar as observações no fundo da mente deles, pois tiveram de se defender do ataque dos comensais da morte que partiram para cima deles como animais sedentos por sangue.

Logo mais Cavaleiros da Luz apareceram vindo em auxilio daqueles que já estavam em batalha, mas nesse momento muitos deles já haviam tombado na batalha e estava claro para os guerreiros da luz a superioridade dos guerreiros das trevas. com a chegada dos outros Cavaleiros a batalha ficou levemente equilibrada para ambos os lados, feitiços e maldições explodiam de um lado a outro e poucos minutos depois mais corpos de ambos os lados haviam tombado por terra, mas naquele momento a coisa mudou de lado.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas que estava liderando aquele ataque a cidade de Creta estava apenas observando a batalha e se deliciando com o cheiro de sangue que invadia suas narinas, embora não fosse o mais poderoso entre os Cavaleiros ele podia se orgulhar de ser o que mais gostava de ver sangue derramado no campo de batalha, mas estava começando a ficar entediado e então resolveu entrar na batalha e passou a atacar junto com os comensais e logo ficou evidente a vantagem que eles ganharam e quando já se cansara daquela luta e pensava em liquidar todos aqueles Cavaleiros da Luz, duas presenças fortes apareceram no campo de batalha e imediatamente direcionou seus olhos para as duas figuras, uma delas era claramente feminina.

Sem se importar com mais ninguém o Cavaleiro dirigiu-se para onde estavam as duas figuras que haviam começado a atacar os vampiros furiosamente e estavam se saindo realmente bem, o Cavaleiro chegou no exato instante o ser masculino lançava dezenas de jatos de chamas aniquilando quase metade dos vampiros que haviam no campo de batalha, o que surpreendeu Marcus que quase os havia alcançado e naquele exato momento a figura feminina lançou uma centena de adagas prateadas que perfuraram os vampiros transformando-os em pó acabando com quase todos os vampiros que haviam sido designados para aquele ataque, deixando o Cavaleiro ainda mais surpreso com o poder que eles demonstravam possuir.

- E quem seriam vocês? – perguntou Marcus assim que estava próximo aos desconhecidos que olharam intensamente para o Cavaleiro e depois se olharam como se estivessem se comunicando mentalmente, o que irritou o Cavaleiro, mas este permaneceu em silêncio apenas esperando a resposta para a pergunta que fizera.

- Eu sou Ares. – respondeu Hugo voltando-se para olhar de frente para aquele que demonstrava claramente ser um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas de Voldemort, afinal com aquela armadura era difícil não perceber aquele fato.

- Pode me chamar de Selene. – Luna comentou calmamente também olhando para o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada? – devolveu o Cavaleiro com a voz debochada e cheia de sarcasmo – Porque não me dizem seus verdadeiros nomes ao invés de ficarem usando esses nomes ridículos de deuses.

- Você vai ter de vir descobrir Cavaleiro. – retrucou Hugo preparando-se para enfrentar o Cavaleiro, olhou de relance para Luna e percebeu que ela estava analisando a força do ser das trevas – Afinal qual é o seu nome?

- Eu sou Marcus Heiman. – o Cavaleiro falou cheio de pose, que sumiu e deu lugar a um acesso de ira quando Hugo replicou com sarcasmo.

- Sei, aquele que é considerado o nono em poder depois de Voldemort no lado das Trevas. – a voz do garoto estava calculadamente sarcástica e atingiu em cheio quando a raiva do Cavaleiro veio a tona e ele partiu para cima de Hugo.

- Você vai se arrepender por ter debochado de mim moleque. – Marcus gritou enquanto avançava com raiva e golpeou com força acertando a guarda fechada de Hugo que teve que dar vários passos para trás para suportar o ataque e logo se viu obrigado a defender um novo golpe do adversário que dessa vez quase o acertou, logo Hugo já estava acostumado a velocidade do oponente, que era apenas um pouco superior a que o irmão usava quando lutava contra eles no treinamento.

Luna apenas observou os primeiros golpes trocados entre os dois e após se certificar de que Hugo resistiria contra aquele oponente a garota dedicou sua atenção aos comensais da morte que ainda lutavam contra os Cavaleiros da Luz e aos poucos vampiros que haviam restado depois dos poderosos feitiços que ela e Hugo haviam usado. Assim que acabou com o restante dos vampiros Luna se dirigiu ao grupo de Cavaleiros que lutavam contra os comensais, para então começar a atacar os comensais sem piedade.

A garota havia aparecido na frente dos Cavaleiros da Luz que se assustaram e quase atacaram a pessoa que havia surgido na frente deles, mas pararam ao perceber que ela havia defendido os feitiços que os comensais tinham lançado contra eles apenas usando um poderoso feitiço protetor que nenhum deles soube reconhecer e assim que o escudo abaixou, ela passou a atacar os comensais com violência matando-os sem piedade.

O que restou a eles foi apenas se defender de algum eventual feitiço errante que vinha das varinhas dos comensais e olhar para aquela estranha guerreira que tinha uma águia desenhada no sobretudo negro que usava, ela matava os comensais como se eles fossem moscas e insetos. Logo não restava mais nenhum aliado negro vivo, o único que ainda continuava em pé era o Cavaleiro das Trevas que eles perceberam lutava contra um estranho vestido igualmente a aquela estranha garota com a diferença que nas costas dele, no lugar da águia havia um enorme Grifo.

Quando venceu o último dos comensais Luna se permitiu um pequeno sorriso enquanto observava os corpos daqueles que ela matara, no fundo não sentia nem um pouco de remorso pelo que fizera, na verdade sentira um certo prazer ao saber que estava matando aqueles malditos desgraçados que torturavam e abusavam de pessoas inocentes. Harry estava certo, os comensais mereciam a morte, eles não passavam de animais sujos e cruéis, todos eles deviam morrer.

- Quem é você e porque nos ajudou? – um dos Cavaleiros da Luz se adiantou e perguntou tirando Luna de seus pensamentos.

- Eu me chamo Selene e estou sob as ordens de Azrael. – revelou Luna e viu o choque e o medo se espalhar pela face dos Cavaleiros, mas ela continuou não ligando para as expressões incrédulas e atordoadas dos Cavaleiros – A partir de hoje a Grécia pertence ao Panteão, serão bem vindos a se juntarem a nós se assim desejarem, caso contrario poderão partir para outras regiões que o Império da Luz domina.

- O que? – um dos Cavaleiros perguntou atordoado com o que acabara de ouvir – Não podemos simplesmente ir embora, a maioria de nós possue família aqui.

- Acredito que saibam que os territórios que Azrael domina são impenetráveis e seus escudos protetores são fortalecidos diariamente. – falou Luna pensando no que Harry revelara a eles sobre a proteção dos lugares que agora estavam sob o domínio dele, os escudos eram fortalecidos sempre que o moreno aumentava seus poderes o que acontecia diariamente segundo o que ele contara e iam ficar ainda mais poderosos depois daquela batalha, pois tinha certeza que o moreno se superaria ainda mais naquele dia. - Não precisam se preocupar, suas famílias serão protegidas por Azrael e creio que elas estarão mais bem protegidas do que se estiverem sob a proteção do Velhote do Dumbledore. Pensem, vocês tem alguns minutos para se decidirem.

Depois de falar Luna se dirigiu para onde Hugo ainda lutava ferozmente com o Cavaleiro das Trevas. ao contrario de Luna, Hugo estava tendo a maior dificuldade para vencer o Cavaleiro das Trevas, ele tinha de admitir que o cara era tremendamente poderoso e se tivesse se encontrado com aquele cara antes do treinamento que recebera do irmão, com certeza seria massacrado em um segundo, mas não ia desistir só por que o cara era grande e mau.

Logo que viu Luna se afastando para enfrentar os comensais da morte que lutavam a certa distancia dali, Hugo concentrou-se totalmente no adversário como Harry ensinara e esqueceu qualquer outra coisa que estivesse em sua cabeça. Defendeu-se de vários golpes seguidos do Cavaleiro, mas infelizmente acabou sendo atingido algumas vezes, agora entendia o que Harry enfrentara em Hogsmeade e pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida sentiu um orgulho imenso de ser irmão de Harry Potter.

- É somente isso que você tem pra mostrar garoto? – debochou Marcus olhando divertido para Hugo que sentiu algo borbulhar dentro dele, sabia que estava sendo provocado e ninguém provocava um Potter e saia impune.

- Vá se ferrar idiota. – disse Hugo e partiu pra cima do Cavaleiro atacando pela primeira vez, desde o momento em que começara a lutar contra Marcus ele apenas se defendera, mas agora estava na hora de fazer uma pequena demonstração do que aprendera com o irmão.

A velocidade que Hugo usou para atacar Marcus era monstruosa e o Cavaleiro mal teve tempo para bloquear os dois primeiros golpes que visavam sua cabeça, portanto foi brutalmente atingido na altura das costelas no terceiro golpe desferido por Hugo e a partir desse momento Marcus recebeu uma seqüência violenta de socos e chutes que atingiam em cheio o alvo, por fim Hugo acertou um chute no estomago de Marcus que foi arremessado por cerca de vinte metros antes cair estatelado no chão respirando rapidamente, mas para surpresa de Hugo o Cavaleiro riu.

Marcus nunca sentira-se tão bem em toda a sua vida, porque tirando os próprios Cavaleiros que treinavam entre si ele nunca enfrentara alguém com um nível tão elevado de poder, nem mesmo Dumbledore se comparava com aquele garoto ou seja quem ele era, não se importava, ele era poderoso e Marcus queria lutar com ele até a morte. Por isso riu, afinal não era todo dia que se encontrava alguém com aquele nível de poder e ele tinha a impressão que aquela mulher que chegara com ele podia ser ainda mais poderosa.

Marcus levantou-se devagar sentindo seu corpo protestar devido aos golpes sofridos, mas seu sangue estava borbulhando tamanha a vontade e intensidade com que ele queria lutar, era algo mais que insano. Sorrindo Marcus sacou uma espada longa da bainha, a lâmina era acinzentada e o cabo avermelhado dava um ar fantasmagórico a bela arma, não se preocupou em olhar para o tal Ares, podia sentir o local exato onde a presença dele estava então avançou com rapidez na direção daquele que se provava merecedor de enfrentá-lo.

Hugo observou curiosamente o Cavaleiro se levantando e meio que se espreguiçando como se estivesse um pouco dolorido e sorriu com aquilo, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao perceber que o Cavaleiro ria e logo depois havia sacado uma espada longa e em estilo celta. Não se importando muito com aquilo Hugo sacou sua varinha e realizando o feitiço que Harry lhe ensinara transfigurando sua varinha em uma reluzente espada de cabo negro com a lâmina tão negra quanto a noite, o que o surpreendeu levemente, mas deixando aquele pequeno detalhe de lado o garoto avançou indo de encontro ao Cavaleiro e cruzando sua espada com a dele.

Logo eles travavam uma luta ferrenha e bastante equilibrada com ambos se estudando e sendo cuidadosos ao mesmo tempo em que atacavam com ferocidade e violência. Hugo lembrou-se das aulas de esgrima com Harry e passou a trabalhar as variações dos golpes alternando em variados estilos de golpes ora usando ambas as mãos e outra vez atacando com a espada invertida e as vezes meio cruzada na frente de seu corpo, o que deixava Marcus sem saber exatamente o que esperar para o próximo golpe.

Hugo finalmente conseguiu vencer o bloqueio do Cavaleiro e atingiu-o na altura da cocha esquerda, o golpe produziu um rasgo fundo que imediatamente começou a sangrar em abundância e enquanto comemorava silenciosamente Hugo quase foi atingido em cheio no peito, sua sorte foi que seus reflexos eram excelentes por causa do quadribol e ele conseguiu dar um passo para trás provocando apenas um risco na diagonal de seu peito.

- Ora Ares, eu esperava mais do deus da guerra. – debochou Marcus tentando desconcentrar o garoto, havia percebido que ele era muito bom em esgrima e dificilmente o venceria daquela maneira, por isso tentou uma tática subversiva.

- Eu não sou o deus da guerra. – retrucou Hugo arrancando um sorriso involuntário do Cavaleiro que desapareceu quando o garoto conseguiu furar novamente a guarda de Marcus e conseguiu cortar o braço esquerdo dele – Sou muito melhor do que ele.

- Apenas em seus sonhos. – retrucou o Cavaleiro e então concentrou todo o seu poder e afastou-se rapidamente do garoto e erguendo ambas as mãos após ter colocado a espada na bainha em sua cintura, o Cavaleiro proclamou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto que fez Hugo engolir em seco ao sentir tanta magia concentrada – Extinction.

Hugo arregalou os olhos, mas se controlou a tempo antes que o medo o dominasse e concentrando seu poder ergueu ambas as mãos enquanto sua espada voltava a ser uma varinha. Proferindo palavras em uma língua antiga e movendo as mãos como se estivesse fazendo símbolos no ar, logo depois uma espécie de escudo de cor alaranjada circulou o garoto e projetou-se contra o feitiço de extinção que Marcus lançara.  
Assim que os feitiços entraram em contato Hugo soube que não era poderoso o bastante para suportar aquele ataque e foi com surpresa que ele viu um segundo escudo, só que esse amarelo da cor do sol, erguer-se e se juntar ao seu. Ambos os escudos foram fortes o bastante para repelir o feitiço de extinção o que fez o Cavaleiro das Trevas engolir um grito de fúria e somente naquele momento percebendo que ele era o único daqueles que haviam chegado a ilha para atacá-la em nome de Voldemort que ainda estava vivo naquele lugar.

- Nos encontraremos novamente Ares. – o Cavaleiro declarou quando sentiu que não venceria aqueles dois estando sozinho, não era um covarde, mas sabia quando a possibilidade de vitória era nula, afinal sentira na pele o poder de um deles, tinha certeza que não suportaria muito tempo lutando contra aqueles dois.

- Maldito. – gritou Hugo assim que viu o Cavaleiro desaparecer, não conseguira vencê-lo sozinho, precisara da ajuda de Luna para suportar o ataque que ele desferira contra si mesmo. – Que droga, eu devia ter conseguido vencê-lo.

- Calma Ares. – Luna falou próxima de Hugo que olhou para ela com a cara amarrada e a garota pareceu se divertir levemente – Não se preocupe, em breve você será forte o bastante para vencer aquele Cavaleiro sozinho. Lembre-se, hoje foi apenas nosso teste e acredito que nós dois passamos, agora vamos lançar as proteções ao redor da ilha como o Azrael nos ensinou.

- E eles? – perguntou Hugo olhando para o grupo de Cavaleiros da Luz que olhava para eles muito interessados.

- Não se preocupe com eles, Azrael decidirá o que fazer com aqueles que não quiserem se aliar a ele. – falou Luna e em seguida acompanhada por Hugo elevou suas mãos para o ar e murmurou algumas palavras em uma língua tão antiga quanto as areias do tempo, logo luzes de todas as cores partiam dos dois e rodeavam toda a ilha, depois de dois minutos finalmente a proteção estava completa e ninguém entraria ou sairia daquela ilha sem a permissão de Harry – Agora basta esperarmos que Azrael termine sua batalha e lance a proteção por toda a Grécia.

Mal Luna terminou de falar e uma voz profunda e sombria encheu a mente de todos os habitantes que estavam espalhados pelo território grego, incluindo os comensais que ainda estavam vivos e os Guerreiros da Luz de outros países que haviam ido em auxilio dos Gregos.


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 - Batalhas

A Tesália ficava na região central da Grecia e portanto tinha grande importância para o país tanto financeiramente como defensivamente, aquela hora da noite as pessoas ainda estavam fora de casa, aproveitando o clima ameno e favorável aos passeios. Os comerciantes ainda estavam abertos aproveitando o grande movimento de pessoas pela cidade, esperando obter maiores lucros, e consequentemente o movimento por parte dos Guardiões da Luz tambem estava bastante intenso, uma vez que eles faziam a proteção das pessoas.

Os guardioes da luz faziam parte dos Cavaleiros da Luz, com a diferença que eles nao iam para as batalhas em outros lugares, eles eram encarregados exclusivamente da defesa da cidade que protegiam, enquanto que o apoio as outras cidades ficava ao cargo dos Cavaleiros da Luz. Naquele dia a noite estava calma e ninguem esperava pelo que estava prestes a acontecer naquele local, por isso quando o barulho de centenas de aparatações soou no local as pessoas imediatamente ficaram assustadas e em panico, começando a correr desordenadamente para todos os lados.

Na parte central da Tesália, onde ocorria o maior movimento de pessoas, surgiram dezenas de comensais da morte vestindo suas costumeiras capas negras e as mascaras assustadoras, junto a eles tambem apareceram os lobisomens liderados por Fenrir Greyback, todos transformados e conscientes do que estavam fazendo. Aquele fora uma descoberta de Voldemort que conseguira desenvolver uma poção melhor que a Mata-Cão e que permitia aos lobisomens transformarem-se a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite.

Os dementadores também surgiram em peso no local levando imediatamente a centenas de pessoas a depressão quase imediata, principalmente os trouxas, e logo todas as criaturas se espalhavam pela cidade atacando todos que encontravam pela frente. Os comensais tambem se espalharam e passaram a atacar os bruxos que tentavam proteger as pessoas da cidade, mas os Guardioes mal conseguiam defender a si proprios, o numero de comensais da morte era muito superior ao numero de defensores da luz e eles estavam em desvantagem.

Mas o que mais assustara os Guardioes da Luz foram os dois homens portando armaduras que se encontravam um pouco afastados da batalhas, as armaduras negras que eles utilizavam eram o suficiente para que eles fossem identificados e mesmo nao sabendo qual a classificação de poder deles, eles sabiam que estavam perdidos a menos que um milagre acontecesse, pois o mais fraco dos Cavaleiros das Trevas era infinitamente mais poderoso que qualquer um deles.

A batalha entre os Guardioes e os Comensais da morte estava um pouco equilibrada, embora os comensais da morte fossem em maior numero os Guardioes da Luz eram mais poderosos e habilidosos que os aliados das trevas, mas a situação do lado dos Guardioes melhorou muito com a chegada do reforço dos Cavaleiros da Luz que assim que apareceram partiram para o ataque e logo os corpos dos comensais da morte se espalhavam pelo chão formando poças de sangue pelo lugar, mas a vantagem durou pouco porque os Cavaleiros das Trevas escolheram aquele momento para se mostrarem presentes na batalha.

Os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas observavam divertidos os Guardioes tentando se manterem vivos contra os meros comensais da morte, o que revelava o qao inferiores eles eram comparados com os guerreiros mais fortes de Voldemort. Quando o reforço do lado da luz chegou e finalmente eles começaram a vencer os comensais da morte os Cavaleiros das Trevas decidiram que já estava na hora deles se divertirem um pouco e entao avançaram.

Os aliados da luz mal tiveram tempo de perceber o que os atingira, por que logo em seguida eram golpeados com força e não conseguiam enxergam quem os estava atacando e nem de onde vinham os golpes, mas no fundo eles estavam aterrorizados por que sabiam que quem os estava atacando nao podiam ser outros senao os Cavaleiros das Trevas, conhecidos pelos poderes imensos que possuiam e haviam poucos Cavaleiros da Luz que realmente podiam sobreviver a uma batalha contra eles, o que por si só já os deixava em pânico.

Em poucos momentos diversos corpos de Cavaleiros das Luz e Guardioes estavam jogados pelo chão, alguns claramente retalhados enquanto alguns possuiam os olhos vidrados e abertos, vitimas claras da maldição da morte. Enquanto os Cavaleiros das Trevas se divertiam brincando com os aliados da luz os comensais da morte aproveitaram para torturar as poucas pessoas que ainda continuavam vivas e espalhadas pelo local.

Os lobisomens haviam deixado um rastro de sangue e corpos espalhados por todos os lados, o sangue estava espalhado por cada canto dos lugares em que as criaturas das trevas passavam. Havia uma verdadeira carnificina naquele local, o medo das pessoas que ainda estavam vivas podia ser sentido no ar assim como a crueldade que os aliados de Voldemort exalavam.

Foi naquele cenário de caos e sofrimento que Hermione e Draco apareceram, e imediatamente a garota fez uma careta de repulsa pelo que os comensais e lobisomens estavam fazendo. A presença deles foi sentida por todos os lados, tanto que os Cavaleiros das Trevas pararam de brincar com os aliados da luz e passaram a olhar entre curiosos e interessados para os dois estranhos que haviam aparecido no meio da batalha e apenas pela aura de poder que eles possuiam os Cavaleiros sabiam que ali sim encontrava-se uma boa diversao.

No momento em que viu aquele cenario Draco nao pensou duas vezes e sem olhar para Hermione partiu para cima da orda de lobisomens que existia no local e tranfigurando sua varinha em uma espada passou a golpear as feras e em poucos minutos dezenas de lobisomens já se encontravam mortos e retalhados pelo chao provocando mais uma careta de nojo de Hermione.

A garota ainda nao havia decidido se juntar ao loiro, nao sabia se seria capaz de matar um ser humano da mesma maneira que o sonserino fazia, ou da mesma maneira que vira Harry fazer com os comensais em Hogsmeade, mas quando observou o que os comensais estavam fazendo um ódio imenso cresceu no peito da garota.

Os comensais estavam torturando e matando os homens e as pessoas mais velhas, mas apenas acorrentando e amarrando as meninas que estavam espalhadas pelo lugar, garotas de todas as idades e Hermione sabia porque eles estavam fazendo isso, aqueles bastardos malditos iriam levá-las com eles e elas serviriam de escravas sexuais para aqueles pervertidos. Lembrava-se do que o moreno de olhos verdes havia lhes contado sobre o que vira na mente dos comensais que ele invadira, dezenas de meninas de todas as idades e raças servindo de brinquedos em festas e orgias oferecidas pelos comensais da morte.

Avançou rapidamente na direção daqueles monstros enquanto repassava mentalmente tudo o que aprendera com Harry no treinamento que eles haviam feito na Sala do Requerimento e assim que chegou perto o suficiente dos comensais da morte lançou uma rajada de vento nos comensais que os jogou para tras, aquele fora um feitiço apenas para chamar a atençao deles que estavam torturando alguams pessoas e Hermione nao queria atingir nenhum inocente.

Ao longe os Cavaleiros das Trevas mantiveram os Cavaleiros da Luz sob a mira de suas espadas enquanto resolveram observar os dois estranhos encapuzados que estavam lutando contra os seus aliados.

- Quem voce pensa que é para atacar dessa maneira os servos do Lorde das Trevas? – praticamente gritou um dos comensais da morte que parecia ser o lider daquele grupo, o que fez Hermione quase sorrir.

- Eu sou Nêmesis. – respondeu Hermione com a voz gelada e mortal, o ódio voltando com força total em seu ser, a vontade de fazer aqueles malditos pagarem por todas as atrocidades que eles já haviam cometido e a garota podia sentir que eram muitas – E vou acabar com a raça de voces seus malditos, vou fazer voces se arrependerem do dia em que resolveram se aliar com aquele mestiço imundo do Voldemort.

- Sua maldita, vai se arrepender por falar asism de nosso mestre. – gritou novamente o "lider" mesmo tendo tremido ligeiramente com a ameaça daquela estranha que parecia ser capaz de cumpri-la – Morra. Avada Kedavra.

A maldição da morte disparou contra a garota que apenas deu um passo para tras enquanto conjurava uma mesa a sua frente que recebeu a maldição da morte em cheio, a mesa explodiu com o impacto com o jato de luz verde e vários estilhaços voaram por todos os lados levantando uma nuvem de poeira pelo impacto do feitiço.

- Sectusempra. – a voz de Hermione soou grave e mortal seguida de raios negros que dispararam das maos da garota cruzando a nuvem de poeira recém formada e acertando vários comensais da morte que caíram no chao com cortes por todo o corpo e sangrando abundantemente. – Isso é apenas o começo seus malditos.

- Cadela desgraçada. – urrou um comensal que mesmo apavorado pela força e intensidade daquele feitiço ainda encontrou forças para se erguer e atacar aquela estranha encapuzada com um feitiço negro – Lexk.

Uma cruz roxa avançou pelo ar surpreendendo Hermione que quase nao coneguiu conjurar um escudo a tempo de bloquear aquela maldição negra, lembrava-se muito bem dela afinal fora atingida por aquele feitiço durante o treinamento e ela lembrava-se muito bem de como era doloroso a sensação de ter seu peito dilacerado por aquele feitiço, mas o que a surpreendeu foi o comensal ter conhecimento sobre aquele tipo de magia negra, afinal aquilo era magia negra avançada e ele nao parecia ser velho o suficiente para ter tanto conhecimento, o que provavelmente indicava que eles recebiam treinamento avançado para se tornarem comensais da morte.

- Voce quase me pegou cretino e agora vou te mostrar quem é a cadela desgraçada. – falou Hermione friamente enquanto levantava a mao direita e apontava sua palma estendida diretamente para o comensal da morte e antes de lançar o feitiço a garota ainda riu levemente lembrando-se da primeira vez que vira Harry usar aquele feitiço – Vulcano.

Hermione assistiu o comensal começar a se contorcer lentamente enquanto berrava de dor, como se estivesse sendo dilacerado por dentro o que chegava bem perto da verdade, já que ele estava queimando de dentro pra fora, em questão de segundos o comensal da morte irrompeu em chamas e logo restavam apenas cinzas do que um dia fora um comensal da morte. Hermione olhou para os outros comensais que haviam ficado paralisados com o feitiço que ela usara e agora olhavam apavorados para ela, mas sabiam que não tinham como fugir, pois se o fizessem seriam mortos por deserção.

A partir daquele momento Hermione passou a se divertir enquanto lutava com os comensais da morte, não sentia mais remorso pelo que estava fazendo, afinal de contas eles eram animais imundos e deveriam morrer e ela ajudaria Harry a limpar o mundo daqueles desgraçados nem que para isso ela morresse no processo.

Em poucos minutos Hermione colocou em pratica tudo o que aprendera com o moreno de olhos verdes no treinamento que haviam tido, o que se comprovava pelos corpos dos comensais da morte que estavam espalhados pelo chão aos seus pés, nenhum deles havia recebido a maldição da morte. Hermione utilizara os feitiços mais dolorosos que conhecia para matar os comensais, inclusive invadira a mente de vários deles como Harry lhe ensinara e as coisas que vira a deixaram com um ódio ainda maior, vira cenas horrendas, meninas sendo brutalmente violentadas por aqueles monstros, muitas das crianças tinham pouco mais que onze anos.

Estava olhando para os corpos dos malditos e pensando em todas as atrocidades que eles haviam cometido quando sentiu uma forte deslocação de ar e ao erguer os olhos deparou-se com um homem alto, com cerca de um metro e noventa de altura, ombros largos e os cabelos loiros, enquanto os olhos eram de um azul profundo. Ele até poderia ser considerado bonito se não fosse a aura de maldade que exalava dele, assim como os olhos escurecidos pela crueldade, ele portava uma armadura negra com um dragão desenhado, o que indicava que ele era um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas, Hermione estremeceu levemente e percebeu um segundo Cavaleiro partindo para o outro extremo da cidade, onde ela sabia que Draco estava e provavelmente aquele Cavaleiro também.

- Ouvi você dizer que seu nome era Nêmesis. – falou o Cavaleiro com a voz arrastada e maliciosa enquanto os olhos dele a percorriam de cima a baixo o que fez Hermione sentir uma pontada de repulsa por ele – Por algum acaso você não estaria se referindo a Nêmesis, deusa da ética e da justiça ou estaria?

- Pense o que quiser. – retrucou Hermione colocando-se em postura de combate, sabia que precisava estar atenta aos movimentos daquele Cavaleiro, podia sentir a imensidão do poder dele – E que seria você?

- Eu sou Baltazar, sou aquele que trás a morte e a destruição. – falou o Cavaleiro sorrindo para ela que apenas torceu uma careta no rosto – Também sou conhecido por ser o sétimo em poder entre os Cavaleiros das Trevas.

- Chega de papo. – interrompeu Hermione um pouco impaciente, ainda sentia seu sangue fervendo – Você quer lutar, então vamos lutar.

- Como quiser doçura. – disse o Cavaleiro enquanto Hermione avançava rapidamente na direção dele parecendo nem ligar por estar passando por cima dos corpos e do sangue dos comensais que ela havia matado a pouco menos de um minuto.

- Não sou doçura... – falou Hermione enquanto golpeava a linha de cintura de Baltazar que se defendeu e contra-atacou com um chute na altura na cocha de Hermione que bloqueou com sua própria perna atacando em seguida com um soco que atingiu o Cavaleiro no rosto fazendo ele voar vários metros para trás.

- Sabe a quanto tempo não sou golpeado? – Baltazar perguntou com a voz estranhamente alegre mesmo tendo acabado de receber um forte golpe no rosto que fora o suficiente para quebrar seu nariz que agora estava sangrando abundantemente pelo rosto. – Posso garantir que faz muito tempo que ninguém consegue me atingir.

- Agora você foi. – devolveu Hermione com a voz debochada novamente avançando contra o Cavaleiro e o golpeando na altura da cintura, Baltazar se curvou com a força do golpe dado por Hermione que aproveitou a posição do Cavaleiro e acertou uma violenta joelhada no rosto dele, o sangue espirrou para o ar quando ele foi jogado vários metros para trás caindo pesadamente no chão. Hermione assumiu um tom tipicamente sonserino que ela aprendera com Draco e Harry para zombar do Cavaleiro – Vamos lá Cavaleiro, tenho certeza que você pode fazer melhor do que isso. Ah não ser que vocês estejam se super-estimando.

- Ah garota, você não sabe nada sobre mim. – retrucou o Cavaleiro levantando-se e com um aceno de sua mão limpou todo o sangue e concertou o nariz quebrado, logo depois olhou diretamente para Hermione e sorrindo friamente para ela disse – Então vamos lutar de verdade Nêmesis, deusa da ética e da justiça.

Em seguida Baltazar avançou em uma velocidade superior a que Hermione estivera utilizando e pegando a garota de surpresa golpeou-a na altura da cintura com um forte chute que fez ela ofegar levemente antes de ser golpeada no rosto por um potente soco do Cavaleiro que a jogou cerca de cinqüenta metros de distancia do local onde ela estava anteriormente mostrando a força que ele usara para atacá-la.

Assim que conseguiu se recuperar do golpe sofrido Hermione levantou-se devagar sentindo seus músculos doloridos e os locais em que fora atingida estavam ardentes, uma raiva a dominou quando percebeu que subestimara o inimigo, exatamente o que Harry sempre dizia para não fazerem. Aumentou seus poderes até eles ficarem no nível que o Cavaleiro estava utilizando, sabia que ele não estava usando todos os seus poderes ainda, portanto não iria demonstrar todo o seu poder antes que ele o demonstrasse primeiro.

Assim que se voltou mal teve tempo para erguer ambos os braços cruzados em cima de sua cabeça e no segundo seguinte uma forte onda de impacto atravessou aquele lugar revelando o forte chute que o Cavaleiro havia atingido a guarda de Hermione, como conseqüência a garota sentiu seus pés se afundando até os joelhos no chão o que a surpreendeu, pois não estava esperando um golpe com tanta força.

Hermione porem não teve tempo para pensar na força que o Cavaleiro das Trevas estava utilizando, pois em menos de um segundo estava se defendendo de outro forte chute que dessa vez visava atingir sua linha de cintura que ela conseguiu proteger habilmente e logo os dois trocavam seqüências de golpes, alternando entre o ataque e a defesa embora um não conseguisse furar a guarda do outro e aos poucos eles foram aumentando a intensidade dos golpes, aumentando também o poder que eles estavam utilizando para a luta.

Cansado da luta e percebendo que estavam perdendo aquela batalha pela Grécia, pois podia sentir a derrota dos aliados das trevas por todo o país o que o deixava preocupado, o Cavaleiro das Trevas sacou sua espada aumentando ainda mais seus poderes e resolvendo que precisava acabar com aquela estranha garota que tinha tanto poder, inclusive já havia percebido a estranha figura de uma fênix desenhada na parte de trás do sobretudo que ela usava, o que o deixava ainda mais intrigado com ela e de onde ela tinha vindo.

Hermione percebeu o momento em que os poderes do Cavaleiro das Trevas praticamente duplicaram e ele sacara uma espada, automaticamente a garota sacou sua varinha e realizou o feitiço que Harry ensinara e transfigurou sua varinha em uma espada de lâmina prateada e cabo dourado, Hermione preparou-se para o ataque que o Cavaleiro estava prestes a realizar e silenciosamente aumentou seus poderes ao máximo.

- Já cansei de brincar com você Nêmesis. – disse Baltazar em um sussurro, mas Hermione ouviu e preparou-se para lutar até a morte – Agora você vai descobrir porque os cavaleiros das Trevas são tão temidos.

- Mal posso esperar. – retrucou Hermione enquanto via Baltazar se mover em uma velocidade assombrosa.

Quando Baltazar golpeou em diagonal visando cortar Hermione ao meio a garota se moveu e firmou sua espada que recebeu o impacto da lâmina negra do Cavaleiro, logo ambos trocavam golpes rápidos e fortes. Hermione surpreendeu-se com a habilidade em esgrima do Cavaleiro assim como com a velocidade e o poder que ele tinha, o que a fez ter certeza de que não poderia vence-lo.

Baltazar também estava impressionado com o poder que aquela estranha que se denominava Nêmesis possuía, afinal ela estava lutando de igual com um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas, coisa que muito poucas pessoas já haviam conseguido, tirando alguns poucos como Alvo Dumbledore e Tiago Potter, o que por si só já era impressionante.

A luta entre os dois estava muito acirrada, ambos eram rápidos e poderosos e golpeavam e defendiam com precisão o que não dava nenhuma vantagem a nenhum dos dois. Cerca de vinte minutos depois que eles haviam iniciado a luta com espadas ambos encontravam-se ofegantes e desgastados magicamente, Baltazar possuía alguns cortes espalhados pelo peito e pelos braços onde Hermione conseguira golpear, já a garota tinha cortes na altura das cochas e nos braços, sem contar um rasgo na barriga que por pouco não a havia retalhado ao meio.

Os dois combatentes encontravam-se suados e cansados, ambos sangravam pelos cortes e golpes que haviam sofrido, mas nenhum deles fraquejava perante o outro e mantinham-se de pé e alerta. Foi nesse momento que Baltazar sentiu a ordem de recuar que veio através da marca dos Cavaleiros das Trevas que ele possuía no braço esquerdo no lugar da marca negra. Olhou sorrindo para Nêmesis antes de falar com a voz baixa.

- Preciso partir doçura, meu líder nos chama, mas em breve nos encontraremos de novo e então terminaremos nossa luta. – dizendo isso o Cavaleiro desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça negra e com o som típico de aparatação.

- Pode ter certeza disso Cavaleiro. – retrucou Hermione enquanto suspirava cansada e somente naquele momento lembrando-se de Draco, mas sentiu que o outro cavaleiro também havia partido, então erguendo as mãos para o alto começou a murmurar palavras antigas que Harry lhes ensinara e logo uma luz amarelada partiu de suas mãos e envolveu toda a cidade encontrando uma luz acinzentada que ela sabia pertencer ao mesmo feitiço que estava sendo realizado por Draco.

Assim que terminou de proteger a cidade contra invasão com os feitiços ensinados por Harry, Hermione ouviu uma voz profunda e sombria ecoar pela mente de todas as pessoas que se encontravam naquela cidade e em toda a Grécia.

No momento em que viu a carnificina que os lobisomens estavam provocando Draco não pensou duas vezes e assim que transfigurou sua varinha em uma espada de lâmina acinzentada partiu para cima dos lobisomens sem pensar em mais nada a não ser exterminar aqueles malditos animais. O primeiro lobisomem que surgiu a sua frente Draco acertou sua espada na cabeça dele afundando-a dentro do crânio da besta que soltou um ultimo uivo agudo antes de morrer.

Os outros lobisomens viraram-se no momento em que o loiro arrancava a espada da cabeça do companheiro deles. Com um uivo, em coro, largaram suas presas e concentraram-se no loiro sonserino. Como uma alcatéia de lobos eles começaram a rodeá-lo, na tentativa de encurralá-lo, aguardando o melhor momento para o ataque. Draco andava em círculos, as pernas um tanto arqueadas, tentando não perder nenhum movimento de seus inimigos.

Em sua mão direita a espada era girada sob seu próprio eixo enquanto o loiro tinha sua mão esquerda com a palma estendida pronto para lançar qualquer feitiço sem varinha. Os lobisomens ficaram mais preocupados com a lamina de cor cinza que o loiro tinha na mão direita e praticamente não prestaram a atenção a mão esquerda de Draco, que sorriu desdenhoso para as bestas.

Draco pausou o movimento da espada por um momento e dois lobos escolheram aquele momento para atacar o loiro pensando que ele estava com a guarda baixa, com a mão esquerda levantada Draco parou o primeiro lobisomem no ar e em seguida lançou-o com violência contra a fileira de lobisomens que se encontrava a sua frente desestruturando a formação de ataque das feras. O segundo continuou avançando e se lançou contra o loiro que desviou habilmente do ataque do monstro e em seguida enterrou sua espada nas costas do lobisomem atingindo o coração, enquanto arrancava a espada do corpo do lobisomem que caiu morto Draco dava impulso com seu corpo girando-o em parafuso no ar e golpeando um outro lobisomem que tentara ataca-lo pelas costas e foi cortando ao meio pela lâmina da espada do garoto.

Enraivecidos os lobisomens atacaram todos juntos e naquele momento começou uma verdadeira carnificina de lobos, o loiro sonserino demonstrava o que aprendera com Harry na arte da espada desviando-se das garras poderosas enquanto ceifava as vidas daqueles amaldiçoados. Em poucos minutos havia corpos de lobisomens espalhados por todos os lados, o sangue empapava as vestes de Draco que não ligava a mínima para o fato.

Quando acabou com os lobisomens que estavam naquele local o loiro olhou para Hermione e viu que ela estava dando conta dos comensais da morte, viu também os Cavaleiros das Trevas apenas observando e desviando a atenção deles partiu correndo pela cidade, pois sabia que ainda tinham muitos lobisomens espalhados pela cidade e ainda haviam pessoas vivas correndo perigo. Enquanto corria encontrava alguns comensais e lobisomens e os atingia com sua espada matando-os tão rapidamente que eles nem sequer haviam percebido o que os havia atingido.

Quando chegou ao outro lado da cidade em uma praça Draco viu vários lobisomens comendo pedaços de pessoas que estavam mortas pelo chão, e viu também outras tantas mulheres e crianças encurraladas por mais lobisomens, enquanto os homens estavam na frente conjurando escudos protetores e tentando protege-los.

Com um rugido o loiro avançou contra os lobisomens que estavam atacando a barreira que os homens estavam conjurando e com golpes rápidos e letais matou as feras que estavam tentando pegar as mulheres e crianças, o que chamou a atenção dos lobisomens que estavam se alimentando do outro lado daquela praça, que partiram para cima do loiro com fúria por terem visto seus companheiros serem mortos.

Draco não teve nenhuma dificuldade em lidar com aqueles lobisomens, embora quase tenha sido atingido várias vezes e em menos de cinco minutos pedaços de corpos das criaturas das trevas estavam espalhados pelo chão ao redor do loiro que estava ainda mais ensangüentado. Ficou irritado ao perceber que o líder dos lobisomens, Fenrir Greyback, não estava em parte alguma, o covarde desgraçado deveria ter fugido quando percebeu que estavam perdendo a batalha. Naquele instante Draco sentiu um estranho frio impregnando sua espinha e logo lembranças infelizes vieram a sua mente, principalmente memórias das surras que recebera de seu pai.

Percebendo o que aquilo significava Draco concentrou-se em afastar os pensamentos ruins e pensar em coisas boas, foi então que sua mente foi preenchida com imagens de Samantha e ele se sentiu revigorado, podendo enfim pensar com maior clareza e vendo os dementadores muito próximos de si e das outras pessoas, havia inclusive alguns que estavam prestes a dar o beijo, então erguendo a espada o loiro bradou.

- Expecto Patronum. – uma enorme pantera surgiu da ponta da espada do loiro e correu em velocidade impressionante atingindo os dementadores e os espantando para todas as direções, ele ainda não conseguia realizar o feitiço que destruía os dementadores, por enquanto apenas Harry e Sarah conseguiam o que frustrava levemente o loiro, mas pelo menos ele conseguia se livrar daqueles seres horripilantes.

Antes que pudesse se recuperar e descansar um pouco uma risada fria soou a sua direita e quando olhou naquela direção encontrou um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas que estavam observando a batalha, parado olhando diretamente para ele, um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Draco, pois sabia dos poderes assombrosos de cada um deles, ainda lembrava-se claramente da luta que vira Harry travar em Hogsmeade contra o mais fraco deles.

- Então, quem seria você? – perguntou o Cavaleiro com a voz curiosa enquanto analisava o estranho a sua frente – Não me lembro de ter visto você algum dia e com certeza me recordaria. Então, quem é você pantera?

Draco quase riu quando escutou a pergunta do Cavaleiro que obviamente se referia a pantera negra que estava desenhada nas costas de seu sobretudo negro, o desenho era realçado por um relevo branco que ficava sob o desenho do animal.

- Pode me chamar de Érebus. – respondeu Draco friamente enquanto se preparava para lutar com tudo, pois sabia que precisaria.

- Isso é muito clichê. – falou o Cavaleiro olhando atentamente para o estranho e por fim dando de ombros – Eu sou Liam Noem, o sexto Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Em seguida o Cavaleiro atacou com rapidez e violência obrigando Draco a se defender rapidamente, enquanto as pessoas que haviam sido salvas pelo loiro olhavam apavoradas para os dois sem conseguirem se mexer do lugar. Em poucos minutos um luta acirrada ocorria no local, Liam distribuía socos e chutes que eram defendidos por Draco que revidava os golpes com mais força ainda aumentando o ritmo da luta.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas estava preocupado com o nível que aquele estranho chamado Érebus estava demonstrando possuir ainda mais que ele aumentava os poderes na mesma intensidade que ele próprio aumentava. Podia sentir a companheira dele do outro lado da cidade lutando contra Baltazar e sentia um nível muito parecido com o daquele estranho, sem contar as presenças assustadoras que existiam por toda a Grécia e com certeza estavam lutando contra os outros Cavaleiros.

Draco atacou com sua espada obrigando o Cavaleiro a fazer uso da própria arma, que revelou-se sendo um espada celta com lâmina curva. Logo as lâminas se encontravam produzindo faíscas coloridas a cada golpe trocado. Em poucos minutos ambos se encontravam ofegantes e possuíam cortes pelo corpo, embora Draco estivesse com um corte feio que corria de fora a fora pelas costas do loiro, o Cavaleiro também possuía um corte profundo na altura do ombro esquerdo que sangrava profusamente fazendo o mesmo arquejar levemente de dor a cada golpe de espada.

Em meio aos golpes de espada que os dois trocavam feitiços eram disparados tanto pelas espadas como pelas mãos que estavam desocupadas de ambos os lutadores. Os feitiços tinham o objetivo claro de distrair o adversário e se possível feri-lo, o que acontecera com Draco por cinco vezes e com Liam por duas, o loiro sonserino fora atingido por duas maldições cruciatus e por feitiços atordoantes enquanto o Cavaleiro recebera dois poderosos feitiços negros que foram em sua maioria absorvidos pela armadura que ele usava.

Depois de mais uma troca de feitiços e golpes de espada o Cavaleiro percebeu que estava perdendo a pouca vantagem que ele tinha sobre o estranho e que não demoraria muito para que ele recebesse um golpe fatal, seus movimentos já estavam mais lentos enquanto que o tal Érebus mesmo estando machucado em igual ou superior proporção continuava lutando com a mesma garra e determinação do inicio do duelo. Foi nesse momento que Liam recebeu a ordem para recuar e voltar para a Fortaleza Negra, o que o Cavaleiro deu graças a todos os deuses do inferno, pois se continuasse a lutar com certeza morreria.

- Em breve nos veremos novamente Érebus e então teremos nossa luta até a morte. – falou Liam aparatando para longe sabendo que provavelmente seria ele que morreria, os dementadores já haviam ido embora a muito tempo sentindo a derrota por parte dos aliados das trevas.

Draco apenas suspirou cansado e logo depois conjurou alguns feitiços curativos fechando os cortes que sofrera, então percebeu uma luz amarelada subindo pelos céus e foi naquele momento que lembrou-se da proteção que deveriam conjurar assim que as lutas acabassem, por isso levantou ambas as mãos para o céu e passou a murmurar palavras em uma língua antiga e esquecida, logo depois uma luz acinzentada desprendeu de seu corpo e varreu o lugar juntando-se a luz amarelada e garantindo a proteção daquela cidade.

Não se passou nem mesmo u minuto que ele havia conjurado a proteção em volta do lugar quando ouviu uma voz profunda e sombria soar dentro de sua cabeça e na cabeça das pessoas que estavam por toda aquela cidade, era uma voz conhecida por ele e por todos os outros.

A região da Trácia estava calma e pacifica quando a chegada de dezenas de comensais da morte rompeu o silêncio do local causando terror e pânico nos poucos habitantes que estavam aproveitando o fim de tarde para passear com a família e os amigos. Logo depois dos comensais surgiram centenas de vampiros e Lycan's sedentos e já transformados seguidos por um Cavaleiro das Trevas que ficou apenas observando enquanto os aliados das trevas atacavam rapidamente e de forma letal, mas tiveram a diversão interrompida pela chegada dos Cavaleiros da Luz que apareceram junto com os Guardiões da Luz.

Logo o local havia se transformado em um campo de batalha e corpos dos dois lados já estavam espalhados pelo chão, alguns vampiros sugavam o sangue de Cavaleiros da Luz que haviam tombado, os outros companheiros até que queriam ajudar, mas estavam ocupados se defendendo dos outros inimigos. Muitas pessoas já haviam sido mortas e outras eram estraçalhadas pelas presas e garras afiadas dos lycan's, enquanto algumas poucas conseguiam se esconder, os que mais tiveram sorte foram aqueles que haviam permanecido em suas casas onde poderiam conjurar proteções contra invasão.

De repente duas presenças poderosas fizeram presença no campo de batalha chamando a atenção do Cavaleiro das Trevas que ficou instantaneamente interessado nos dois seres que haviam aparecido do nada no meio da batalha e passou a observar atentamente os movimentos dos dois ficando levemente impressionado pelo tamanho do poder que os dois demonstravam possuir.

Trocando um rápido olhar Neville e Gina concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e partiram para cima dos seres das trevas lançando diversos feitiços incendiários nos vampiros que queimavam em agonia e dor. Como haviam muitos inimigos, os dois atacavam juntos para obterem um maior numero de baixas no lado inimigo, e em poucos minutos haviam eliminado centenas de vampiros, logo partindo para cima dos Lycan's utilizando as espadas transfiguradas.

O que se seguiu foi um verdadeiro espetáculo de arte pela parte de Neville e Gina que golpeavam os Lycan's repetidamente decepando a cabeça da maioria, eles lutavam juntos se defendendo mutuamente ao mesmo tempo em que atacavam. Entre um golpe de espada e outro eles lançavam feitiços que produziam adagas de prata e que se enterravam nos Lycan's causando agonia a eles e tornando mais fácil a tarefa dos dois de matá-los.

Os Cavaleiros da Luz que ainda estavam vivos deram graças a deus pela chegada daqueles estranhos seres que se mostravam muito poderosos e permitiam a eles pelo menos um pouco de descanso, mas eles logo voltaram ao ataque, pois os estranhos por mais poderosos que fossem não poderiam fazer todo o trabalho por eles.

- Thor, você pega os Lycan's e os vampiros que estão espalhados pela cidade, eu dou conta dos outros que estão aqui e daquele Cavaleiro. – disse Gina olhando para Neville depois de mais alguns minutos em que eles acabaram com mais uma dezenas de criaturas das trevas, a ruiva sentia alguns deles espalhados pela cidade e não podiam deixar pessoas inocentes sozinhas com aquelas bestas a solta e sedentas.

- Tem certeza Ártemis? – perguntou Neville surpreso com o que ela dissera, podia sentir o poder daquele Cavaleiro e não era algo comum o que o deixava meio inquieto.

- Tenho, pode ir, aquelas pessoas precisam de ajuda. – disse Gina em um tom de voz definitivo, o garoto apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente antes de virar e correr na direção onde estava sentindo a manifestação da magia das criaturas das trevas.

Em seguida Gina passou a ajudar os Cavaleiros da Luz que estavam com problemas visíveis para enfrentar tantos comensais da morte. Como não tinha tempo para perder com eles, pois ainda havia o Cavaleiro das Trevas para ela enfrentar, Gina utilizou-se de uma seqüência de feitiços negros e mortais que atingiu mais da metade dos comensais da morte que ainda estavam vivos e lutando, aqueles que foram acertados imediatamente caíram ao chão urrando, alguns com cortes profundos que sangravam abundantemente, outros que estavam sendo incinerados, alguns tiveram seus órgãos derretidos por um feitiço proibido, enquanto outros ainda haviam sido atingidos por um feitiço que destruía os órgãos internos causando hemorragia imediata e uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

- Isso sim que é um show de verdade. – uma voz sarcástica soou as costas da ruiva fazendo ela se virar imediatamente para dar de cara com um dos tão temíveis Cavaleiros das Trevas – Deixe eu me apresentar querida, sou Lucian, o oitavo Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Grande coisa. – retrucou Gina friamente enquanto se preparava para a luta com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Deveria mostrar mais respeito Ártemis. – devolveu o Cavaleiro debochado mostrando que ouvira a conversa da ruiva com Neville, o que não a surpreendeu nem um pouco.

- Não tenho respeito com vermes como você. – retrucou Gina e avançou na direção do Cavaleiro usando um chute lateral para tentar pega-lo desprevenido, mas ele defendeu o golpe e contra-atacou com um soco que atingiu o ombro esquerdo da ruiva que foi arremessada por vários metros antes de cair em pé.

Lucian não quis saber de brincadeira e começou a lançar feitiços explosivos e de extinção na garota que conjurava os contra-feitiços ou bloqueava com feitiços escudo poderosos. Logo acontecia uma troca intensa de feitiços entre os dois, a maioria dos feitiços se encontravam no meio do caminho o que causava várias explosões e levantava nuvens de poeira ao redor de ambos, mas nenhum deles parecia ligar para o fato uma vez que continuavam atacando com mais força e violência a cada novo feitiço lançado.

Foi quando um feitiço mais potente colidiu com uma maldição negra que ela lançara que Gina sentiu uma deslocação de ar vindo de sua direita e antes de olhar já sabia que se tratava do Cavaleiro tentando aproveitar uma brecha para pega-la desprevenida fazendo a ruiva sorrir enquanto elevava a espada de lâmina vermelha acima de sua cabeça recebendo o golpe em cheio o que fez seus pés afundarem no chão.

Forçando Gina conseguiu empurra-lo para longe de si e logo ambos travavam uma luta que os Cavaleiros da Luz que estavam observando descreveram como fantástica, não havia mais nenhum comensal livre para lutar, os que não haviam sido mortos estavam acorrentados próximo aos Cavaleiros que pareciam mais fascinados com a luta que estavam observando.

Gina trocava golpes com o Cavaleiro surpresa por saber que conseguia manter uma luta no mesmo nível que ele, mas esquecendo esse fato a ruiva concentrou-se na luta, pois sabia que era necessário manter a cabeça fria e atenta a luta ou poderia se dar muito mal.

Cerca de meia hora depois os dois ainda estavam lutando e surpreendentemente quase não haviam conseguido se golpearem mutuamente, pois as velocidades e poderes eram muito parecidas, havia apenas uma pequena diferença de um para outra em cada um dos quesitos e também na habilidade com espadas, mas no final eles estavam bem emparelhados, o que estava deixando a luta bastante equilibrada para a surpresa do Cavaleiro das Trevas que não estava esperando encontrar uma adversária com tamanho poder.

Neville havia feito o que Gina dissera e passara os últimos quarenta minutos matando lobisomens e vampiros espalhados por toda a cidade da Trácia, encontrara a maior concentração na região de Xanthi o que o deixara meio enrolado, mas depois de todo aquele tempo ele havia conseguido finalmente eliminar todos os seres das trevas e agora se dirigia velozmente de volta para o local onde ele se separara da ruiva, pois sentia a colisão de forças e se preocupava com a amiga.

Quando chegou no local Neville viu a ruiva em uma luta equilibrada com o Cavaleiro das Trevas e não ficou surpreso pelo fato, pois sabia que a garota era poderosa. Lucian percebeu a chegada do companheira daquela estranha que se chamava Ártemis e imediatamente ficou preocupado, sabia que jamais teria poder para enfrentar os dois juntos, se ele estava no mesmo nível dela imagina se os dois lutassem contra ele, o que o Cavaleiro sabia que aconteceria no momento em que parecesse que ele estava levando vantagem sobre aquela garota.

- Parece que seu amiguinho Thor chegou da caçada. – falou Lucian em um tom debochado fazendo Gina perceber a presença de Neville e sorrir para ele, pois se ele estava lá significava que tudo estava bem – Não sou bobo e não vou enfrentar vocês dois, mas nos encontraremos novamente em campo de batalha Ártemis e da próxima vez eu vou acabar com você.

- Vou estar esperando. – Gina falou com a voz firme e fria olhando com divertimento um dos terríveis Cavaleiros das Trevas fugindo da luta.

- Precisamos arrumar a proteção. – Neville falou assim que viu o Cavaleiro desaparecer voltando-se para Gina.

- Sim. – concordou a ruiva e logo os dois murmuravam palavras estranhas aos Cavaleiros da Luz que estavam ouvindo atentamente, mas puderam ver duas luzes diferentes emanando de cada um deles, do estranho ser que se chamava Thor e que tinha um leão desenhado nas costas do sobretudo que usava exalava uma luz bege, enquanto que da garota que se denominava Ártemis e que tinha um leopardo branco desenhado as costas do sobretudo que usava exalava uma energia meio esbranquiçada e meio amarelada.

Logo as duas auras de magia que haviam se formado a partir das luzes que eles exalavam tomou todo o céu da cidade e se expandiu percorrendo todos os locais da Trácia até desaparecer. Depois de alguns minutos onde Gina e Neville ficaram parados apenas aguardando todos ouviram uma voz profunda e sombria em suas mentes.

Rony e Samantha foram os últimos a partir de dentro da passagem secreta surgindo na região da Calcídia, que comportava várias cidades menores e era considerada a metrópole regional. O local estava um verdadeiro caos, pessoas corriam fugindo dos comensais da morte e das criaturas das trevas que se encontravam no local, havia várias pessoas imóveis no chão mesmo que seus corações ainda estivessem batendo suas almas haviam sido sugadas pelos dementadores e agora eles não passavam de casacas vazias.

Trocando olhares sérios os dois se dirigiram para o meio do caos e antes de iniciarem a luta que eles certamente enfrentariam resolveram liquidar o primeiro problema que seriam os dementadores, que poderiam sugar a felicidade de todos e os tornarem mais fracos.

- Expecto Patronum. – gritaram os dois juntos e da varinha de Rony surgiu um imenso dragão enquanto que da varinha de Samantha surgia um lince, os dois patronos avançaram e passaram a atacar os dementadores afastando-os do local forçando-os a partirem do local de onde haviam vindo, o que causou gritos de revolta por parte dos comensais da morte que estavam enfrentado os Cavaleiros da Luz.

- Agora vamos nos divertir Zeus. – falou Samantha vendo uma parte dos comensais que estava lutando contra os Cavaleiros da Luz se dirigindo na direção deles com expressões furiosas e parecendo prontos para qualquer coisa.

- Pode apostar Nyx. – concordou Rony e em seguida elevou a varinha na direção dos comensais e gritou – Flame.

Jatos de fogo dispararam da varinha do ruivo e avançaram ameaçadoramente contra os comensais, os que se encontravam na frente do grupo que vinha na direção deles foram atingidos pelas chamas e imediatamente caíram urrando de dor enquanto os que estavam mais atrás conseguiram conjurar escudos protetores a tempo para se protegerem das chamas.

- Crucio. – vários dos comensais da morte gritaram juntos enquanto apontavam a varinha para Rony e Samantha, porem as maldições cruciatus atingiram alguns escudos protetores e foram repelidos de volta aos atacantes que arquejaram caindo no chão sendo vitimas de seus próprios feitiços, nesse momento mais comensais apareceram e se juntaram aos companheiros.

- Akriam. – Rony gritou apontando novamente a varinha e jatos de cor acinzentada jorraram de sua varinha e acertando quatro comensais da morte que tiveram seus corpos retalhados pelo potente feitiço negro do garoto.

- Antrius. – Samantha berrou apontando a varinha na direção dos comensais da morte e raios negros partiram de sua varinha acertando outros seis comensais da morte que tiveram seus órgãos internos derretidos em menos de dez segundos enquanto berravam pela dor extrema que estavam sentindo, os que haviam sido atingidos por aquele feitiço juraram que ele era muito mais doloroso que a maldição cruciatus, já aqueles que ainda estavam de pé olhavam abismados para os companheiros que estavam mortos em seus pés.

Os comensais da morte não perderam tempo e atacaram a ambos com tudo o que tinham e depois de mais algumas seqüências de feitiços negros e alguns até proibidos pelo Império da Luz não restou mais nenhum comensal da morte de pé, com exceção dos outros que estavam espalhados pela região e os poucos que haviam sido presos e acorrentados pelos Cavaleiros da Luz.

- Nyx, cuide do restante dos comensais que ainda estão espalhados por ai. – Rony falou chamando a atenção de Samantha que apenas assentiu com a cabeça quando percebeu a forte deslocação de ar que se dirigia para eles.

- Tome cuidado. – foi tudo o que ela falou enquanto partia, mas não sem antes de observar o Cavaleiro das Trevas surgir a poucos metros de distancia do ruivo, percebeu pela aparência dele que o cara era muito bonito, mas era uma pena ser do lado do Voldemort.

- Então você é Zeus. – falou o Cavaleiro sorrindo friamente para o ruivo – Será que é tão poderoso como o verdadeiro Deus do Tempo ou não?

- Por que você não comprova Cavaleiro? – debochou Rony olhando sério para aquele ser, não podia subestimá-lo o que poderia custar sua vida. – E por que você não se apresenta adequadamente Cavaleiro?

- Mas é claro, que falta de educação a minha. – o Cavaleiro falou sarcástico enquanto fazia uma reverencia de troça olhando diretamente para o ruivo – Eu sou Viktor Hutton, o quinto Cavaleiro das Trevas.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas não esperou mais um segundo sequer e atacou Rony que conseguiu se defender do chute que vinha em sua direção, logo os dois trocavam uma seqüência de chutes e socos visando acertar o adversário. Em poucos minutos ficou claro que ambos possuíam níveis de poder muito altos, logo eles passaram a trocar feitiços entre si alternando com chutes e socos, cada um se defendendo e atacando com a mesma força e ferocidade.

Cansado de lutar daquela maneira Viktor sacou sua espada da bainha e avançou na direção de Rony novamente, enquanto o ruivo sacava sua varinha e utilizava o feitiço de transfiguração que Harry ensinara e transformava sua varinha em uma espada de lâmina vermelha como o fogo com um cabo negro. No momento seguinte as espadas de ambos se chocavam com violência enquanto Rony defendia o golpe desferido por Viktor.

A partir daquele momento a luta mudou de nível e ambos os lutadores passaram a trocar golpes mais violentos, ambos conseguindo se acertar mutuamente diversas vezes. Depois de quase meia hora de luta ficou claro que Rony acabaria levando a pior, pois já se encontrava bastante ferido pela lâmina da espada do Cavaleiro enquanto quase não conseguira atingi-lo.

Samantha seguiu o que Rony dissera e percorreu todo o território que compreendia a Calcídia atacado todos os comensais da morte que encontrava pelo caminho, parecia que eles haviam concentrado o maior numero de comensais naquele local onde não existiam tantas pessoas e muito menos proteção por parte dos Guardiões da Luz, enquanto que em outras regiões Samantha podia sentir que haviam vampiros e Lycan's nos ataques além de lobisomens comuns.

Assim que terminou de matar o último comensal que ainda estava vivo naquele lugar Samantha voltou correndo com força total chegando ao local em que Rony estava lutando com o Cavaleiro em tempo recorde e viu que o ruivo estava com problemas e sem pensar duas vezes transfigurou sua própria varinha em uma espada e avançou na direção de onde Rony estava lutando e atacou pela lateral, o Cavaleiro demorou a perceber a presença da garota e quando finalmente a viu era tarde e Samantha acertou um golpe na altura do ombro esquerdo.

Rony quase agradeceu pela chegada súbita de Samantha, pois estava se dando mal na luta e agora pelo menos eles teriam uma chance e logo passaram a atacar alternadamente o Cavaleiro que se encontrava em dificuldades extremas para se defender dos dois atacantes, mesmo ele usando todo o seu poder ano conseguia se livrar de pelo menos um para poder atacar livremente, portanto era obrigado a manter sua guarda e se defender ou poderia ser acertado novamente.

Quando ficou claro para Viktor que ele não poderia vencer aqueles dois sozinho, ele praticamente gritou furioso e liberou uma grande quantidade de poder em forma de aura fazendo com que os dois estranhos fossem jogados para trás com força dando a ele tempo suficiente para poder desaparatar dali, mas não antes de ter percebido as figuras estranhas que os dois possuíam nas costas de seus sobretudos, então Viktor os marcou decidindo que os mataria futuramente, afinal aquele que se denominava Zeus tinha um dragão desenhado nas costas enquanto que a tal Nyx tinha uma lince, dois animais difíceis de se esquecer, assim como o nome que eles usavam.

Assim que viram que o Cavaleiro havia realmente partido e não era apenas um truque da parte dele, Rony e Samantha conjuraram o feitiço de proteção que Harry havia lhes ensinado. Menos de um minuto depois toda a região da Calcídia estava protegida com os fortes feitiços protetores que eles haviam lançado.

- Você está bem Zeus? – perguntou Samantha olhando preocupada para o ruivo chamando-o pelo nome que Harry lhes dera, pois ainda havia alguns Cavaleiros da Luz no local olhando atentamente para eles, que não podiam se entregar.

- Sim Nyx. – concordou Rony embora estivesse bastante dolorido, em seguida fez sua espada voltar ao normal e passou a varinha por cima de seus ferimentos murmurando encantamentos de cura que o moreno de olhos verdes havia ensinado para eles.

- Você não me engana. – retrucou Samantha olhando para ele com uma expressão que o garoto julgou muito parecida com a de sua mãe o que o fez fazer uma careta, embora ninguém além deles próprios pudessem se ver através daqueles capuzes.

- O que eu posso fazer se... – o garoto foi interrompido quando uma voz profunda e sombria soou na mente dele e de todas as pessoas que se encontravam espalhadas pela Grécia.

Mas Samantha detectara algo mais na voz que ela tão bem conhecia que estava soando em sua mente, o tom de voz dele indicava que ele estava muito furioso, e de repente a garota sentiu pena de quem quer que tenha provocado a ira de Harry Potter.


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 - Fúria

Foi no meio do caos que Harry e Sarah surgiram em Atenas. O moreno não se preocupou em olhar para a garota, pois sabia que ela olhava a dor e o sofrimento das pessoas com os olhos arregalados, o que acontecia com muitos durante a primeira vez em uma batalha de verdade.

Harry olhou de relance para Sarah e percebeu que ela já estava recuperada do choque, portanto partiu para a luta. Podia sentir a presença de dois Cavaleiros das Trevas por perto, mas ignorou-os por um momento para se concentrar nas criaturas das trevas que estavam matando as pessoas e os Cavaleiros da Luz.

No começo da luta Harry usou da maldição da morte diversas vezes, mas quanto mais inimigos ele derrotava parecia que apareciam outros tantos, eles estavam as centenas pelo local e demoraria muito tempo para acabar com todas as criaturas usando magia, a não ser que ele passasse a utilizar feitiços mais poderosos, o que seria burrice, pois com certeza ainda teria que enfrentar um daqueles Cavaleiros das Trevas e precisaria estar forte para conseguir derrotá-lo.

Harry passou então a utilizar uma forma animaga parcial transformando apenas suas mãos logo após guardar sua varinha. Suas mãos transformaram-se em garras negras, a couraça de sua forma animaga, um dragão negro, era resistente a muitos feitiços e as garras prateadas que tomaram o lugar de suas unhas com certeza retalharia aqueles lobisomens.

Harry avançou com um sorriso que os aliados negros consideraram como diabólico no rosto, o primeiro lycan que apareceu na frente do moreno teve a garganta rasgada e enquanto desabava ao chão sua cabeça desprendeu-se de seu corpo rolando pelo chão, o que causou espanto e medo em algumas criaturas.

Nesse momento os lycan's avançaram em peso contra o moreno cercando-o e atacando como uma verdadeira matilha de lobos. Eles apenas não contavam com a velocidade extraordinária e a força acima do normal do garoto, que esquivou-se dos avanços dos lobos e atacou com rapidez rasgando e dilacerando vários deles.

Os lobos continuaram com as investidas em cima do moreno que esquivava os golpes e matava as feras no instante seguinte usando suas poderosas garras, mas eles eram muitos e o moreno estava começando a sentir dificuldade de continuar lutando fisicamente contra tantos inimigos ao mesmo tempo e quanto quase foi acertado pelas garras de um dos lobos o moreno ficou extremamente irritado e decidiu parar de brincar e lutar a sério.

Transformando sua mão direita de volta ao normal e deixando apenas a esquerda ainda com as garras Harry sacou sua varinha rapidamente e fez uma rocha que estava próxima de si levitar, ela tinha cerca de cinqüenta centímetros de diâmetro. Com um sutil movimento de varinha a rocha separou-se em dezenas de pequenas pedrinhas que ficaram flutuando a frente do moreno, que em seguida fez as mesmas dispararam contra os lobos.

Os lycan's riram quando viram o que ele havia feito, afinal como simples pedrinhas poderia feri-los? A resposta veio quando o moreno fez um rápido movimento de varinha e logo depois as pequenas pedras brilharam fracamente antes de se transformarem em adagas prateadas. Poucos dos lobos conseguiram se desviar a tempo do ataque do moreno que pegou todos eles de surpresa, de todos os lycan's que estavam lutando contra ele pouco mais de cinco sobreviveram ao ataque.

Os lobos que sobraram estavam se sentindo amedrontados pelo estranho ser a frente deles, com certeza ele não era nem um pouco normal para ter conseguido fazer aquilo em tão pouco tempo, mas atacaram da mesma forma, pois desertores eram caçados e executados, então era melhor morrerem em campo de batalha do que serem torturados até a morte por terem abandonado o campo de luta antes de ser ordenado a retirada.

Harry deu um passo para o lado quando o primeiro lycan tentou acerta-lo e enterrou as garras de sua mão esquerda na altura do coração da fera que ganiu de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno erguia sua varinha e com um movimento rápido lançou dois lycan's para trás com força, um quarto quase o pegou antes que ele lançasse a maldição da morte que ceifou a vida do lobo.

Enquanto o primeiro lobo que o atacara caia ao chão sem vida, Harry desviava-se de mais um para em seguida dar um golpe seco na altura do pescoço do lobo arrancando sua cabeça fora que voou longe ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo desabava ao chão ainda tendo espasmos. Com o canto dos olhos o moreno percebeu a rápida aproximação dos últimos dois lycan's, que eram aqueles que ele havia arremessado com força.

Como não daria tempo de acabar com os dois com magia o moreno esperou que ambos estivessem próximos de si para se desviar saltando por cima do corpo deles e aterrissando nas costas de ambos enquanto executava outra maldição da morte acertando um dos lobos na cabeça e quando o último lycan virou-se para confrontá-lo Harry ergueu a varinha apontando-a diretamente ao peito da criatura que hesitou por um segundo antes de avançar contra o moreno.

- Sectusempra. – Harry gritou o feitiço negro que aprendera com seu antigo professor de poções, o raio negro atingiu o lobo no peito causando cortes profundos na criatura que ganiu alto chamando a atenção dos guerreiros que estavam mais próximos do moreno.

- Avada Kedavra. – Harry ouviu uma voz fria gritar a suas costas e aparatou no mesmo instante aparecendo cinco metros de onde estava e finalmente olhou para o seu atacante encontrando com um comensal que ainda estava com a varinha firmemente apontada para o local onde ele se encontrava anteriormente.

- Não precisa se apressar. – falou Harry com uma voz mansa e quase infantilmente que fez o comensal sentir um medo horrível, afinal o tom contrastava com os olhos do estranho que pareciam demoníacos e sedentos por sangue. O moreno aproximou-se do comensal lentamente e com um movimento da mão direita o desarmou, enquanto ouvia o som agonizante da morte do lycan, podia sentir o sofrimento da besta e aquilo não o incomodava nem um pouco – Vejo que você quer morrer primeiro que seus companheiros.

- Não... por favor, não... – balbuciou o comensal da morte pregado ao chão tamanho seu pavor e medo daquele estranho.

Harry aproximou-se mais do comensal da morte e levantou sua mão ate a altura onde ficava a máscara de comensal dele arrancando-a em seguida, revelando um homem de pouco mais que vinte e cinco anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. O moreno sabia que muitas garotas considerariam aquele cara bonito, afinal fazia o tipo atlético, mas para ele era apenas mais um bastardo que se tornara comensal da morte e que matava pessoas inocentes.

- Você não passa de um ser repugnante e sem escrúpulos. – falou Harry e lentamente foi chegando mais próximo do comensal até poder olhar diretamente nos olhos dele – Prepare-se para sentir a pior dor de sua vida. Sua mente agora é minha.

A seguir o moreno invadiu a mente do comensal de maneira brutal destruindo qualquer barreira mental que ele pudesse ter erguido, qualquer proteção que Harry encontrava na mente do comensal ele rasgava sem se preocupar com o estrago que causaria a ele. Lentamente o moreno foi absorvendo informações sobre o aliado das trevas enquanto rasgava e destruía a mente do pobre comensal, dissecando a vida dele.

Quase um minuto depois Harry terminou seu rastreamento pela mente do comensal e então o soltou, o homem caiu no chão parecendo mole e sem vida abraçando os próprios joelhos como se estivesse sentindo frio. O moreno quase gargalhou da cena que presenciava, porém sabia que havia ainda mais aliados das trevas para destruir, então acabou usando um feitiço explosivo que fez o homem em pedaços, o sangue espirrou e manchou toda a roupa do moreno, mas ele não estava ligando muito para o fato.

Olhou ao redor o campo de batalha para verificar como as coisas estavam indo. Viu Dumbledore caído aos pés de um homem que ele soube ser um Cavaleiro das Trevas, não apenas pela armadura negra que o mesmo utilizava, mas sim pelo enorme poder que ele exalava, percebeu que ele também não era qualquer Cavaleiro, era um dos mais poderosos, senão fosse o mais poderoso.

Viu também Sarah lutando contra vários comensais da morte e derrubando um atrás do outro, quase sorriu pelo que via ela fazer. Ela era realmente mais poderosa do que sempre aparentava e matava sem misericórdia como ele ensinara, mas Harry suspeitava que a sede de sangue dela era motivada por outra coisa, porém não a pressionaria para que ela lhe revelasse seu segredo. Seria paciente e deixaria que ela se sentisse segura para revelar o que tanto a atormentava em seu passado, e quando isso acontecesse o moreno a ajudaria no que ela precisasse.

Com um estremecimento viu seu padrinho lutando ferozmente contra dois comensais da morte, mas desviou seu olhar para os outros comensais que se aproximavam de si. Sorrindo com ironia pela idiotice deles Harry esperou até que eles começaram a atacar para revidar com feitiços explosivos que assim que acertavam o alvo faziam os comensais explodirem espalhando pedaços de seus corpos por todos os lados.

Quando se livrou deles avançou contra o grupo de comensais que estavam lutando contra seu padrinho e um grupo de Cavaleiros da Luz que mal estavam conseguindo resistir as investidas dos aliados das Trevas, enquanto lançava o primeiro feitiço viu Sarah confrontar um outro Cavaleiro das Trevas que também se encontrava no local.

- Akriam. – um jato acinzentado partiu de sua varinha acertando três comensais da morte em cheio, que foram rapidamente retalhados pelo feitiço.

- Crucio. – cinco comensais lançaram ao mesmo tempo a maldição da dor no moreno assim que se recuperaram do choque de verem três de seus companheiros serem fatiados por aquele feitiço que eles não conheciam.

- Patético. – sussurrou Harry com a voz fria e sarcástica olhando para os comensais que o atacaram, ele havia anulado as maldições imperdoáveis com apenas um movimento de sua mão – Vou mostrar como se faz. Crucio.

O moreno lançou a maldição que para a surpresa dos presentes dividiu-se em cinco raios avermelhados atingindo cada um dos comensais que haviam utilizado a maldição da tortura no moreno. Os cinco comensais berraram agoniados com a intensidade da maldição, nunca haviam sentido tanta dor antes, talvez apenas quando Voldemort os torturava.

- Já chega de brincar com vocês. – falou Harry com a voz fria e praticamente sem vida olhando para todos os comensais como se eles não passassem de vermes, nenhum deles tentara intervir enquanto Harry torturava os companheiros deles. O moreno ergueu novamente a varinha enquanto um sorriso de canto surgia em seus lábios – Dark Blade.

Assim que o moreno disse o feitiço, centenas de adagas negras surgiram a frente dele e dispararam na direção dos comensais da morte, alguns chegaram a conjurar feitiços escudos, porém as adagas enegrecidas atravessaram as proteções como se elas não fossem nada acertando os comensais que foram perfurados pelas afiadas lâminas, foram poucos os que tiveram a sorte de não serem atingidos em pontos vitais, mas a maioria dos comensais acabou sendo atingido por adagas no coração e na cabeça, ou ainda na garganta morrendo praticamente na hora.

Sabendo que alguns comensais poderiam vir a ser úteis o moreno os deixou sofrendo e partiu para o local onde havia visto o Cavaleiro das Trevas e Dumbledore, deixando para que Sirius e os Cavaleiros da Luz se encarregassem dos comensais feridos. Parou a poucos metros de onde ambos estavam e olhou divertido a cena, Alvo Dumbledore, aquele que era considerado o maior bruxo do mundo, aos pés de um Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Que interessante. – exclamou ele com a voz cheia de desdém olhando para o velho diretor que tentava se levantar, porém mal conseguia se arrastar.

- E quem seria você? – perguntou Korcet, estava bastante curioso com aquele estranho ser, não apenas com ele como também com aquela que havia vindo com ele e que estava lutando contra Rabinor de igual para igual.

- Azrael. – o sussurro surpreso veio da parte de Dumbledore que finalmente levantou a cabeça olhando para a figura conhecida que pouco tempo atrás estivera dentro do salão principal de Hogwarts levando a Senhorita Weasley após tê-la resgatado.

- Então você é o tão temido Azrael... – falou o Cavaleiro das Trevas pensativo enquanto observava a figura do homem que todos os aliados do Lorde das Trevas estavam temendo, na verdade ele não parecia tão intimidador como falavam.

- Sou. - retrucou Harry friamente, sem se preocupar com o tom do Cavaleiro, então lembrou-se do que vira na mente do comensal que havia invadido momentos ante – E você é Korcet, o mais forte dos Cavaleiros das Trevas. Agora deixe o diretor ir e lute comigo.

- Ora, estou surpreso por você saber quem eu sou. – disse Korcet sorrindo amigavelmente como se estivesse conversando com um amigo – Então me diga, veio salvar o querido diretor de Hogwarts, não é mesmo?

- Salvar? – retrucou Harry com riso na voz, o que surpreendeu o Cavaleiro – Não quero salvá-lo, mas também serei eu a ter o prazer de matar o velhote.

- É mesmo? – perguntou surpreso Korcet sem saber como interpretar corretamente aquela resposta, já Dumbledore estava com os olhos arregalados de medo.

- É. – disse Harry e avançou contra o Cavaleiro visando um chute que acertou-o na linha de cintura lançando Korcet vários metros para trás.

O moreno atacou novamente golpeando dessa vez o rosto de Korcet que recebeu o soco e cuspiu sangue, mas em vez de se raiva a reação do Cavaleiro foi uma gargalhada que surpreendeu o moreno, porém não teve tempo para entender o motivo, pois foi atingido por um soco que ele nem viu de onde saiu.

O Cavaleiro aproveitou a desorientação do moreno para aplicar vários golpes seguidos, alternando entre socos e chutes sempre acertando o moreno que não conseguia se esquivar e muito menos defender os rápidos golpes de Korcet. Para quem estava assistindo a luta, no caso Dumbledore e Sirius mais alguns Cavaleiros da Luz, parecia que Azrael estava levando uma verdadeira surra e que não duraria muito tempo.

Porém, ao contrário do que eles imaginavam, o moreno estava apenas se aquecendo e tentando descobrir a maneira de lutar do Cavaleiro e também a quantidade de habilidade e poder que ele possuía. Korcet estava usando quase todos os poderes que possuía na luta, por isso Harry tinha tanta dificuldade em se defender quando não estava utilizando nem mesmo metade de seus poderes, mais um soco forte de Korcet o lançou ao chão, o moreno sentia seu corpo doendo em todas as partes.

- Esperava mais de você Azrael. – debochou o Cavaleiro a poucos metros do moreno que não retrucou enquanto se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade do chão. – Ainda não acredito que foi você conquistou a Oceania, você não passa de um fracote.

Então para surpresa dos presentes o moreno riu, mas riu com vontade. O Cavaleiro das Trevas, assim como os observadores, imaginou que o tal Azrael estivesse louco para rir em um momento como aquele, afinal estava perdendo a luta e já se encontrava praticamente derrotado. Harry levantou-se e se colocou de pé com um pouco de dificuldade, então sacou sua varinha e a transfigurou novamente em uma espada e correu na direção de Korcet.

O Cavaleiro ficou um pouco surpreso pela ousadia dele, mas acabou sacando sua espada da bainha e quando ele atacou utilizou sua espada de lâmina prateada para defender o golpe dado por ele. A seguir uma batalha de espadas se fez presente e para a surpresa de Korcet o moreno aumentava a velocidade dos golpes e de seus movimentos forçando com que ele aumentasse seus poderes para poder suportar o ataque.

Harry aumentava gradativamente seus poderes juntamente com a força e a velocidade de seus golpes até que ambos ficaram emparelhados, duas forças poderosas se combatendo, causando pequenos tremores e fortes ondas de impacto cada vez que suas espadas se chocavam. O moreno ficou surpreso com seu aumento de magia, afinal poucos dias atrás estivera um pouco acima do nível de magia de Harris e agora lutava de igual para igual contra o mais poderoso de todos os Cavaleiros das Trevas, aquilo era muito interessante.

É claro que tinha o fato de ele ter treinado na sala de tempo, mas não esperava aumentar tanto assim seu nível de magia. O moreno não podia negar que aquilo era muito bom, pois sabia que Voldemort era extremamente poderoso, muito mais do que Korcet era e com certeza ele iria treinar para aumentar ainda mais seu nível antes de lutar consigo. Conhecia bem demais a cabeça do Lorde das Trevas para antecipar esse fato.

- Parece que sua amiga não está se dando tão bem quanto você. – falou Korcet assim que conseguiu espaço para respirar depois de terem trocado golpes de espada por quase dois minutos seguidos, instintivamente Harry se virou para olhar Sarah vendo que ela lutava ferozmente contra o outro Cavaleiro das Trevas e na verdade parecia estar vencendo, o que se confirmou quando ela conseguiu enterrar a espada que usava no ombro do adversário. Foi no instante em que sentiu a deslocação de ar que Harry percebeu que caíra em uma armadilha de Korcet e quando se virou pronto para se defender descobriu que já era tarde demais e sentiu a lâmina da espada do Cavaleiro atingindo em cheio seu peito, porém o moreno era muito rápido e ainda conseguiu evitar ser cortado ao meio, mas não o suficiente para evitar o rasgo que começava na altura de seu ombro e terminava próximo de seu estômago, para então ouvir a voz de Korcet zombar dele. – Você definitivamente é muito rápido. Ela é muito importante para você verdade?

A voz zombadora do Cavaleiro invadiu a mente de Harry enquanto ele cambaleava para trás, o corte fora profundo e estava sangrando abusivamente, causando leves tonturas no moreno que lançando um feitiço mudo conseguiu estancar o sangramento, porém não podia desperdiçar muita energia, portanto não fechou o corte.

- Acho que vou me divertir bastante com ela quando acabar com você. – a voz maliciosa do Cavaleiro despertou Harry de suas reflexões dolorosas, passando a prestar mais atenção ao que ele estava dizendo – Se ela for tão gostosa como é poderosa, imagine o que eu vou fazer com ela. A transformarei em minha escrava sexual e depois de me divertir bastante com ela a jogarei para os comensais terminarem de usá-la. Consegue imaginar isso Azrael, o sofrimento e a dor que ela vai sentir cada vez que for violada, vou causar tanta dor a ela que ela vai desejar a morte... Vou fazer ela suplicar para que você a salve, mas você vai estar morto. Estará morto, mas vai morrer sabendo que ela sofrerá por todo o pouco tempo de vida que ainda resta a ela...

O Cavaleiro foi interrompido por uma onda devastadora de poder que se desprendeu do moreno que estava de gatinhas no chão, mas o que mais apavorou o Cavaleiro das Trevas e os outros que observavam a luta foi os sentimentos que se desprendiam dela: dor, raiva, ódio, mas acima de tudo uma sede de sangue brutal e esmagadora. Uma aura assassina e brutal exalava de Azrael enquanto ele se levantava aos poucos e ficava ereto como um rei, olhando para Korcet que tremeu e deu um passo para trás incrédulo.

Assim que chegou a capital grega Sarah arregalou os olhos ao perceber a devastação que os comensais da morte estavam causando, havia corpos de pessoas espalhados pelo chão junto a um verdadeiro rio de sangue. Enxergou os lycan's comendo pedaços de pessoas e percebeu o momento em que Harry se moveu avançando na direção deles e soube que precisava se controlar.

Ela queria sua vingança e para isso teria que matar os responsáveis por seu sofrimento no passado, portanto era hora de se transformar na guerreira que Harry a ensinara a ser, lembrou-se de todas as palavras dele sobre a guerra, também ouviu mentalmente a voz dele contando as atrocidades que os comensais cometiam contra as mulheres e crianças que eram capturados e levados aos domínios do Lorde Negro.

A determinação se apoderou de seu corpo ao pensar em sua família que estava morta, mais do que nunca ela desejava a morte dos desgraçados responsáveis, mas antes teria de passar por aquela prova de fogo. Olhando para o lado viu muitos comensais da morte torturando pessoas, provavelmente trouxas, que estavam no local, também havia outros comensais que lutavam contra alguns Cavaleiros da Luz, por isso ela avançou diretamente para onde os comensais estavam torturando e se divertindo com o sofrimento das pessoas.

- Lerius Torhet. – Sarah gritou no momento em que estava próxima aos comensais da morte atingindo dois deles, que imediatamente caíram ao chão gritando e se contorcendo, em poucos segundos o corpo de ambos estava derretendo até não sobrar nada além de um poça gosmenta no chão, ela ficou parada olhando por dois segundos as primeiras mortes que causava e estranhamente sentia-se muito bem, aqueles desgraçados mereciam morrer por todas as atrocidades que eles já haviam cometido, porém em seguida gritou por puro reflexo. – Protector.

Uma barreira espelhada rebateu todos os feitiços que haviam sido lançados contra ela, mas para infelicidade de Sarah nenhum dos comensais foi atingido pelos feitiços, pois conseguiram se desviar a tempo.

- Quem é você maldita? – gritou um dos comensais parecendo furioso pelo que ela havia acabado de fazer.

- Pode me chamar de Hel, babaca. – depois de dizer isso Sarah sorriu enviesado antecipando a diversão que teria matando aqueles comensais da morte, em seguida ergueu novamente a varinha bradando – Sectusempra. Sectusempra.

A morena executou os dois feitiços rapidamente enchendo de cortes dois comensais que não conseguiram reagir a tempo e desabaram no chão gritando enquanto sangravam barbaramente. Os outros comensais reagiram e tentaram atingir Sarah com diversos feitiços negros que ela desviou a maioria e defendeu os outros com um forte feitiço escudo.

- Avada Kedavra. – pela primeira vez Sarah executou a maldição da morte contra um ser humano, o jato de luz esverdeado chocou-se contra o peito de um dos comensais da morte que voou para trás com os olhos arregalados de espanto enquanto caia sem vida no chão.

Urrando de raiva os comensais da morte a rodearam formando uma espécie de circulo em torno dela, todos com as varinhas apontadas diretamente para ela, porém nenhum deles parecia querer ser o primeiro a atacar.

- Avada Kedavra. – finalmente um deles tomou coragem e atacou com a maldição da morte, porém quando o jato de luz verde estava para acertar a garota ela se desviou fazendo com que a maldição da morte golpeasse o comensal que estava diretamente atrás dela que tombou sem vida, nesse momento Sarah sentiu a ponta de uma varinha em sua nuca, um dos comensais havia se movido em uma velocidade surpreendente pegando-a de surpresa.

- Agora você já era. – soou a voz maliciosa do comensal atrás dela, Sarah sorriu intimamente pela burrice do comensal de achar que seria tão fácil vencê-la daquela maneira. – Morra cadela. Sectusempra.

Para surpresa de todos os comensais ela havia se movido tão rapidamente que o comensal não teve como parar a maldição negra que atingiu outro de seus companheiros que também caiu ao chão gritando e se contorcendo se juntando aos outros dois que naquele momento agonizavam lentamente, meio inconscientes pela dor que sentiam.

Sarah girou o corpo e pegando o comensal que havia tentado acertá-la com o feitiço ela o desarmou com um soco de sua mão esquerda, já que a direita estava com a varinha, em seguida chutou a perna de apoio dele quebrando-a e fazendo o comensal soltar um urro de dor enquanto caia de joelhos, porém não teve tempo de mais nada porque naquele mesmo instante Sarah chutou com força o pescoço dele, que desabou no chão morto.

A garota não perdeu tempo prestando atenção a ele e apontou a varinha para outro comensal lançando a maldição cruciatus nele que caiu pesadamente no chão contorcendo-se e gritando pela dor que sentia. Ela teve que cessar o ataque quando um outro comensal lançou um feitiço negro contra ela e foi obrigada a se proteger com um feitiço escudo.

- Trians. – gritou um comensal apontando a varinha para ela, que reconheceu o feitiço que Harris havia lançado em Harry quando eles se enfrentaram em Hogsmeade, sabia que aquele feitiço poderia causar danos sérios se por acaso ela fosse atingida, mas ela se protegeu conjurando um poderoso feitiço escudo desconhecido pelos comensais.

- Jytek. – gritou Sarah de repente e um jato perolado partiu da palma da mão esquerda da garota ao mesmo tempo em que ela usava a varinha para conjurar um feitiço escudo para se proteger do ataque de um dos comensais.

O jato de luz perolada acertou em cheio oito comensais da morte que foram envolvidos por chamas esbranquiçadas que ao invés de consumirem seus corpos, estava queimando a alma dos comensais da morte, o processo era terrivelmente doloroso e os oito homens gritavam ensandecidos pedindo e implorando por clemência, algo que com certeza não viria.

Assim que os oito comensais pararam de gritar as chamas desapareceram e eles caíram no chão, estavam mortos, pois sem uma alma o corpo não sobrevive e a alma deles havia sido destruída pelo feitiço da garota. Agora restavam poucos deles, cinco apenas, contou Sarah mentalmente, não seriam tão difíceis de matar.

Como querendo contradizer o pensamento da garota eles avançaram e rindo zombeteiramente Sarah aparatou surgindo as costas do último comensal para em seguida dar um giro no ar chutando a cabeça do homem, o som de ossos se partindo mostrou que ele havia quebrado o pescoço, quando os outros comensais se viraram ela já havia desaparecido novamente.

Um jato de luz esverdeada apareceu do nada e acertou outro deles que tombou morto sem saber que fora alvo da maldição da morte, agora restavam apenas três deles. Parecendo pensarem juntos eles se colocaram de costas uns para os outros enquanto apontavam a varinha para o nada, a risada da morena foi ouvida claramente o que os assustou ainda mais.

Um dos comensais conseguiu divisar um borrão em alta velocidade vindo na direção dele, mas quando pensou em reagir sentiu garras afiadas rasgando sua carne e momentos depois estava estirado no chão sangrando abundantemente pelo pescoço onde podia ser distinguido claramente as marcas das garras de uma fera, o que deixou os últimos dois comensais apavorados.

Um rosnado baixo atraiu a atenção deles para o lado direito de onde se encontrava o corpo do comensal atingido pelas garras, onde os outros dois puderam observar os três comensais que agonizavam no chão que naquele momento estavam bem mortos, afinal haviam sido rasgados pela mesma fera que matara o outro comensal rasgando a garganta dele.

Agora eles estavam terrivelmente apavorados sabendo com absoluta certeza que eram homens mortos, por isso não hesitaram em atacar com toda a sorte de feitiços que eles lembravam a garota parada próxima a seus companheiros mortos. Sarah não fez muito caso dos feitiços e desviando-se agilmente partiu para cima dos últimos dois comensais da morte, que ainda tentaram reagir, mas Sarah passou rapidamente por eles decepando as cabeças deles com as poderosas garras que haviam em sua mão, uma transformação animaga parcial de sua forma, que era de uma loba branca, ela ainda podia se transformar em um segundo animal que era uma fênix negra.

Suas mãos voltaram ao normal enquanto ela olhava o campo de batalha, viu Harry ajudando os Cavaleiros da Luz enfrentado os outros comensais da morte, também percebeu Dumbledore aos pés de um Cavaleiro das Trevas, mas de alguma forma sabia que Harry queria enfrenta-lo e foi nesse momento que sentiu o poder negro que se encontrava próximo, então se dirigiu até ele curiosa para saber quem era, provavelmente deveria ser outro Cavaleiro das Trevas.

O que se confirmou ao chegar ao local de onde emanava o poder e dar de cara com um homem vestindo uma armadura negra com uma espada pendendo de uma bainha em sua cintura, seu sangue ferveu antecipando a adrenalina que teria ao enfrentar alguém tão poderoso. Uma vontade de se superar a dominou, queria ser tão forte e tão capaz como Harry era, portanto teria de vencer aquele Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Ora, o que temos aqui? – a voz fria e desdenhosa do Cavaleiro das Trevas irritou Sarah que sentiu ainda mais vontade de lutar, mas também de matar aquele Cavaleiro – Pelo que eu ouvi você se chama Hel, deusa do submundo e Rainha dos mortos... Humf, não me faça rir. Será que você pelo menos é poderosa?

- Porque não verifica otário? – rosnou Sarah tremendamente irritada, aquele desgraçado se arrependeria por zombar dela de uma maneira tão ofensiva.

- Meu nome é Rabinor querida. – falou o Cavaleiro com voz suave e meiga, fazendo Sarah arquear a sobrancelha desdenhosamente.

- Obrigado por me revelar seu nome Cavaleiro... – e quando ele sorriu para ela Sarah completou de maneira arrogante – Vai ser muito útil para quando eu te matar e precisar colocar um nome em sua lápide.

- Primeiro terá que conseguir me matar, querida. – falou de maneira séria Rabinor, não gostara da ameaça dela e a faria se arrepender por isso.

- Não sou sua querida maldito. – replicou Sarah ficando furiosa com o Cavaleiro e partindo para cima dele.

Ela tentou golpeá-lo na altura da cintura com um chute, mas foi bloqueada recebendo um forte soco no rosto logo em seguida. Sarah cambaleou alguns passos para trás tentando se recuperar, porém foi atingida novamente dessa vez no estômago e em seguida o Cavaleiro passou a acertar varias seqüências de golpes em sua linha de cintura e no rosto, até que ele socou-a com mais força no rosto fazendo com que ela voasse cerca de cinco metros ante de cair violentamente no chão.

- Irritável e facilmente manipulável. – debochou Rabinor olhando para a figura caída no chão arquejando.

Sarah levantou-se devagar sentindo seus músculos protestarem enquanto se movia, mas logo ela se pôs de pé reconhecendo o erro grave que cometera ao subestimá-lo depois de tudo o que Harry falara e avisara sobre nunca lutar pensando na vitória. Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes, pensou a garota, enquanto silenciosamente prestava atenção em Harry que agora estava enfrentando o outro Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Fazendo um rápido movimento a garota sentiu seus músculos estalarem de alívio, em seguida forçou seus poderes a percorrerem seu corpo com força revigorando suas energias, não falharia de novo. Assim que abriu os olhos novamente partiu com velocidade para cima do Cavaleiro na mesma velocidade que usara anteriormente, viu o sorriso condescendente dele quando analisou seu golpe e sua velocidade, sorriso esse que desapareceu quando ele tentou bloqueá-la encontrando apenas o ar enquanto seu chute acertava a cintura dele que dobrou-se ante a surpresa por ter sido atingido, logo em seguida Sarah o agarrou pelo cabelo e puxou-o para baixo apenas para que o rosto dele fizesse contato com seu joelho.

O Cavaleiro voou para trás uivando de dor enquanto sangue jorrava de seu nariz, Sarah chegou a sorrir para si mesma enquanto observava o Cavaleiro levantar praguejando contra tudo e contra todos, mas ela não estava disposta a esperar mais e sem se preocupar com nada atacou Rabinor que não teve tempo para bloquear o primeiro golpe que o atingiu em cheio, porém em seguida ele recuperou-se e passou a se defender ao mesmo tempo em que atacava sem piedade a garota.

A partir daquele momento iniciou-se uma batalha ferrenha entre os dois, ambos eram poderosos e rápidos ao mesmo tempo. Passaram mais de meia hora lutando sem que nenhum deles conseguisse ganhar uma vantagem muito grande sobre seu oponente e embora não estivesse usando todos os seus poderes para lutar contra o Cavaleiro estava começando a se sentir cansada, o desgaste das lutas anteriores e também daquela que ela enfrentava no momento eram elevados e estava começando a cobrar seu preço.

Naquele momento eles já estavam lutando com espadas e os golpes eram fortes e precisos por parte de Sarah enquanto que o Cavaleiro preferia a força e a habilidade, o que facilitava um pouco para a garota, mas ela sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente para conseguir vencer aquela luta, Rabinor era um adversário poderoso e não seria vencido com facilidade.

- Sabe o que vou fazer com você querida... – falou de repente o Cavaleiro das Trevas, ele estava respirando ruidosamente por causa do cansaço da luta, Sarah o ignorou enquanto atacava, mas ele voltou a falar – Eu vou prender você e transformá-la em minha amante. Vou usar você de todas as maneiras possíveis e quando eu terminar com você não haverá uma única parte de seu corpo que eu não terei violado e usado...

A voz de Rabinor morreu quando uma energia forte e opressora exalou da garota. Sarah estivera ouvindo calada enquanto tomava fôlego, mas as palavras dele trouxeram lembranças dolorosas de seu passado, coisas que ela vivia tentando esquecer e que não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça. O ódio dominou todos os poros dela e seu corpo gritava por sangue, sangue daquele maldito que trouxera a tona às lembranças e o sangue dos desgraçados responsáveis por elas, no final todos eles iriam pagar pelo que fizeram, ela iria garantir isso.

O seguinte movimento de Sarah foi tão rápido que o Cavaleiro das Trevas não teve tempo de se defender e acabou sentindo a lâmina da espada da garota trespassando seu ombro antes que ele sequer percebesse, Rabinor urrou de dor quando ela girou a espada dentro de seu corpo rasgando ainda mais sua carne.

- Você não deveria ter dito isso. – sussurrou a garota em um tom de voz que Rabinor julgou ser bestial – Vai se arrepender por me fazer lembrar de coisas dolorosas que existem em meu passado Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Quando Rabinor tentou se mover para golpear a garota ela chutou a mão dele o que fez com que a espada dele voasse de suas mãos caindo a mais de dez metros de distância, antes que pudesse perceber o fato com clareza o Cavaleiro sentiu um chute entre suas pernas que o fez cair ao chão arquejando de dor enquanto levava ambas as mãos ao local.

Sem se abalar Sarah arrancou a espada do ombro de Rabinor obtendo mais um urro de dor, que apenas aumentou quando a garota desceu a espada acertando o pulso esquerdo dele e arrancando fora a mão do homem que olhou sem acreditar para o membro que estava no chão enquanto o sangue jorrava do toco que ficara. Quando o Cavaleiro levou a mão direita para pegar a mão no chão com um novo movimento Sarah decepou a outra mão dele que nesse momento urrava de dor ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas de dor deslizavam de seus olhos.

Não querendo que ele morresse tão rápido a garota lançou feitiços incendiários nos cotocos dos braços dele cicatrizando os ferimentos enquanto o cheiro de carne queimada entrava por suas narinas. Naquele momento Sarah usava seus poderes ao máximo e estava bloqueando a magia de Rabinor, pois havia sentido quando ele tentou lançar um feitiço contra ela.

De maneira cruel a garota enterrou a espada na cocha esquerda do Cavaleiro girando e causando mais dor ainda ao homem, logo depois arrancou a espada da carne dele e a enterrou dessa vez na cocha direita, com os poderes bloqueados o Cavaleiro não podia estancar os ferimentos ou a dor que Sarah estava provocando o que estranhamente levou um sorriso aos lábios dela.

- Você não é tão valente agora, não é mesmo? – provocou Sarah com a voz sarcástica e cruel, seu sangue borbulhava clamando por derramar o dele sem misericórdia, mas ela não queria que fosse muito rápido, queria que ele sofresse e sentisse muita dor – Cadê o valentão que ia me usar e abusar de mim, hein Cavaleiro?

Em vez de responder Rabinor choramingava baixinho, pois nunca sentira tamanha dor em sua vida. Aquela garota não era normal, todo aquele poder concentrado em uma única pessoa era aterrador, mas ela era cruel e sanguinária, podia sentir o prazer com que ela o torturava e ouvia seus gritos de dor e agonia, sentiu vontade de nunca a ter desafiado, agora entendia por que ela tinha o nome da deusa dos mortos.

- Sabe Rabinor, não sei se você soube o que aconteceu com um de seus companheiros em Hogsmeade, - a voz da garota era sussurrada e baixa revelando um prazer diabólico com a dor que ele sentia – Sabe o que Harry Potter fez a Harris, não é mesmo?

E quem não sabia, pensou o Cavaleiro tremendo levemente. Ninguém sabia o que o pirralho havia feito com Harris, mas ninguém queria sofrer o mesmo castigo que ele.

- Eu poderia fazer algo parecido com você, mas sinto que meu amigo está ficando furioso com algo que aquele outro Cavaleiro disse para ele. – Sarah disse displicentemente enquanto sentia a magia do moreno tornar-se cruel e assustadora, muito parecida com a sua nesse momento, só que muito mais poderoso do que ela – Por isso vou matá-lo de maneira rápida, porém não menos dolorosa, posso garantir.

Tudo o que Rabinor podia fazer era engolir em seco enquanto aguardava seu destino, não podia fazer um simples feitiço que fosse para se defender, sem contar que perdia sangue em abundancia e já se sentia fraco e tonto, além de não ter mais suas mãos que ela tão cruelmente arrancara. Sem fazer caso da careta de pavor que o Cavaleiro fazia Sarah golpeou com sua espada o fecho da armadura de Rabinor que abriu-se caindo no chão com um baque.

O que ela iria fazer deveria ser feito no corpo da pessoa, por isso precisara retirar a armadura. Ainda com a espada ela fez um rápido movimento e rasgou a camisa que ele usava mostrando o peito nu do homem, sem se abalar Sarah elevou a mão direita logo depois de passar sua espada para a mão esquerda.

A garota passou a murmurar palavras em uma língua esquecida pela maioria das pessoas, era uma linguagem conhecida antigamente como a língua dos mortos. Poucos segundos depois um pequeno pentagrama surgiu a frente da garota, era em um tom de negro profundo que deixou Rabinor arrepiado, não estava entendendo nada do que ela dizia, mas o som da pronúncia das palavras lhe parecia sombrio e assustador.

Nas pontas dos pentagramas desenhos eram recortados pela luz sombria, de repente o pentagrama voou diretamente ao peito nu de Rabinor que urrou mais alto do que antes enquanto tombava para trás caindo de costas no chão enquanto gemia e se contorcia, Sarah ainda continuava a murmurar um pequeno cântico fazendo o pentagrama brilhar mais fortemente antes do corpo do Cavaleiro ser consumido por chamas negras.

Ele berrava como um condenado e na verdade ele era, as chamas negras queimavam a alma e o corpo dele ao mesmo tempo, o pentagrama nada mais era do que um símbolo da condenação eterna ao qual a garota o aplicara.

- Você jamais terá paz Cavaleiro. – declarou Sarah quando os últimos vestígios do corpo de Rabinor desapareciam em frente a seus olhos – Sofrerá eternamente por todo o mal que já causou, queimará nas chamas do inferno até o fim dos tempos.

Naquele momento Sarah sentiu uma forte onda assassina e virou-se a tempo de ver Harry torturando o outro Cavaleiro negro de uma maneira milhares de vezes pior do que ela fizera.

Assim que o moreno sentiu o medo de Korcet sorriu de uma maneira cruel e sanguinária, algo que devastou seu corpo e sacudiu sua alma de uma maneira bruta e primitiva. A aura assassina se desprendia de seu corpo e era totalmente direcionada ao Cavaleiro das Trevas que parecia muito surpreso com o fato, pois não era qualquer um que podia demonstrar uma aura assassina como aquela e eram poucos no mundo que ainda estavam vivos que podiam exalar o mesmo tipo de aura mágica, entre eles Kassius e o próprio Voldemort, nem mesmo Dumbledore era capaz desse feito.

Korcet ainda estava surpreso com Azrael e finalmente entendia porque ele era tão temido, porque aquele poder e aquela crueldade não era humana, ou pelo menos não podia ser. Resolveu atacar antes que ele resolvesse matá-lo de uma vez, se fosse suficientemente rápido talvez tivesse alguma chance de vencer.

Usando todo o poder que tinha e a velocidade máxima que ele podia alcançar devido ao cansaço da batalha que estava tendo com Azrael o Cavaleiro das Trevas partiu para cima da figura ereta que continuava parado no mesmo local apenas olhando diretamente para si. O chão por onde o Cavaleiro passava parecia rachar e tremer tamanho o poder que ele exalava, ao contrario do moreno que mesmo exalando mais poder que o Cavaleiro conseguia controlar muito bem sua aura.

Quando Korcet golpeou o moreno na linha de cintura o mesmo se curvou levemente como se tivesse sido atingido pela força do mesmo, Rabinor chegou a esboçar um leve sorriso de vitória que sumiu quando Azrael ergueu a cabeça enquanto segurava a perna que ele havia usado para chutá-lo, em seguida o Cavaleiro sentiu-se arremessado para trás com brutalidade, porem não chegou a se afastar muito, pois o moreno aparecera na trajetória dele socando a nuca de Rabinor que dessa vez foi ao chão que rachou aonde ele desabou meio tonto.

Mesmo grogue com o golpe recebido o Cavaleiro se levantou cambaleante enquanto balançava a cabeça tentando clarear as idéias, mas não teve tempo para nada. Harry não deu trégua para Korcet, não estava ligando a mínima para a honra, não havia honra em uma guerra. Tudo o que Harry conseguia pensar eram as palavras maliciosas do cavaleiro, a maneira como falara sobre Sarah, o moreno jamais perdoaria aquele maldito pelo que ele ameaçara fazer.

Dessa vez o soco de Harry acertou a barriga do Cavaleiro que cuspiu sangue devido a força do golpe, a partir daí um verdadeiro massacre começou. Harry foi impiedoso e passou a golpear Korcet sem parar, sempre alternando entre o rosto e a linha de cintura dele. O moreno não deixava o Cavaleiro cair no chão sempre utilizando seus poderes para mentê-lo sempre de pé enquanto socava e chutava o Cavaleiro.

Durante quase dois minutos Harry continuou golpeando Korcet até ficar cansado daquilo e se afastou levemente parando de usar seus poderes contra ele que caiu pesadamente no chão parecendo inconsciente. O moreno aproximou-se do Cavaleiro furioso pela falta de reação do mesmo e logo depois apontou sua varinha para ele executando um "Enervate" para reanimá-lo, o Cavaleiro despertou de repente arfando levemente.

- Você é muito fraco Korcet. – falou Harry friamente aproximando-se ainda mais do Cavaleiro a ponto de suas faces ficarem a menos de trinta centímetros de distancia um do outro – Mas eu vou me divertir com você pelo que disse sobre minha companheira.

- Não, por favor, eu imploro. Tenha piedade. – disse Korcet com a voz tremendo levemente, nuca em toda sua vida tinha imaginado que se encontraria em uma posição tão humilhante – Eu não estava falando a sério, por favor.

- Tarde demais Cavaleiro. – rosnou Harry com desdém enquanto erguia a varinha novamente pensando em que feitiço causaria mais dor nele. – Vocês sempre foram especialistas em causar dor nas pessoas, mas será que você agüenta ser torturado por mim Korcet?

O Cavaleiro começou a pedir baixinho que o deixasse ir, mas Harry sabia que jamais poderia fazer aquilo. Ele era um Cavaleiro das Trevas, já deveria ter matado milhares de pessoas, torturado outros milhares... e quantas garotas e mulheres ele já não teria violentado? Quantas pessoas não teriam implorado a mesma coisa para ele, ou melhor, implorado pela vida de seus familiares sem que ele demonstrasse a menor piedade?

- Não há piedade com pessoas como você Korcet. – declarou Harry em um sussurro cruel – Vamos ver como você se sai com isso... Crucio.

O Cavaleiro recebeu a maldição cruciatus no peito e tentou de todas as maneiras possíveis não gritar de dor, mas foi impossível não gemer fortemente enquanto mordia os lábios até que sangue saiu do mesmo escorrendo por seu queixo e deslizando para seu pescoço.

- Ora, você tem peito para suportar a maldição da dor Cavaleiro, mas vamos ver até onde você vai suportar. Crucio. – dessa vez a maldição cruciatus foi mais forte e poderosa fazendo Korcet gritar e se contorcer sem poder resistir a ela, o moreno sustentou o feitiço por cerca de trinta segundos antes de cessá-la – Parece que não é tanto assim não é mesmo? Que tal mudarmos o nível de nossa pequena brincadeira... Incêndio.

Chamas acertaram o corpo de Korcet que rolou no chão tentando apagar o fogo que envolvia seu corpo, logo ele sentia seus cabelos sendo queimados assim como suas roupas e sua pele, a única coisa que resistia e o protegia levemente era a armadura negra. Rindo de maneira cruel Harry conjurou várias agulhas de dez centímetros cada e com um rápido movimento de varinha elas foram lançadas contra Korcet que sentiu seu corpo sendo perfurado por elas, porém elas não apenas o perfuraram como também entraram no corpo dele causando mais dor ainda, pois elas se moviam cortando a carne dos órgãos internos.

- Isso deve doer. – Harry comentou distraído como se ele estivesse comentando o tempo – Vamos melhorar isso, quero ouvir você gritar.

O moreno moveu levemente a varinha na direção de Korcet e para a surpresa do mesmo a pele dele começou a se descolar do corpo dele, causando uma dor aguda que o fez berrar como um condenado. Com um novo movimento de varinha um rasgo foi feito no braço esquerdo de Korcet e foi ali que a pele dele foi retirada sendo controlado pela varinha do moreno que se deliciava com cada grito de dor que estava causando no Cavaleiro.

Quando não sobrou mais pele no corpo de Korcet Harry visualizou a obra inacabada, como a pele fora arrancada era possível ver as veias e alguns ossos dele, o sangue pingava de maneira preguiçosa no chão formando uma pequena poça ao redor do corpo do Cavaleiro.

- Como se sente não tendo pele Korcet? – perguntou Harry divertido e cruel ao mesmo tempo, tudo que ele obteve como resposta foi um leve choramingo de dor – Sabe Korcet, acho que você tem dedos demais no corpo. Diffindo.

Harry executou o feitiço que era considerado simples e que era ensinado no terceiro ano da escola, o polegar da mão esquerda de Korcet foi arrancado causando um berro de dor aguda no Cavaleiro. Deliciado com aquilo o moreno esperou alguns segundos antes de usar o mesmo feitiço duas outras vezes decepando mais dois dedos, o que deixou o Cavaleiro urrando e tremendo de dor no chão, ele não conseguia mais se mover, estava todo dolorido e machucado, sem contar que seus poderes pareciam terem sido drenados de repente e ele não conseguia mais reagir desde que começara a apanhar do tal Azrael, tudo o que ele podia desejar no momento era morrer o mais rápido possível, porque a dor estava insuportável.

- Não fique chateado Korcet, você perdeu somente cinco dedos, tem muitos outros ainda. – falou Harry com a voz satisfeita enquanto ouvia o Cavaleiro gritando cada vez mais alto depois de arrancar os dois últimos dedos que ele ainda tinha na mão esquerda. Depois rindo ainda mais alto do que anteriormente Harry decepou os outros cinco dedos que ele tinha na mão direita, logo em seguida bufando irritado quando o Cavaleiro desmaiou outra vez – Assim não dá Korcet, eu estou querendo brincar e você fica desmaiando o tempo inteiro. Enervate.

Aos poucos Harry foi arrancando pequenas partes do corpo do Cavaleiro que agonizava de dor, sem saber o que mais esperar daquele que se chamava Azrael, na mente de Korcet ele via o Anjo da Vingança o torturando e castigando por todos os seus pecados, enquanto olhava para o ser que arrancava partes suas ele via asas negras nas costas do mesmo assim como o manto da morte sobre os ombros de Azrael. Sim, ele estava em frente ao Anjo da Morte e com ele não havia misericórdia ou perdão com os inimigos, apenas dor e vingança.

Quando não restava nada mais do que o tronco de Korcet, Harry suspirou cansado. Olhando para a obra prima que ele estava construindo soube que ainda faltava algo para completar o quadro, mas não conseguia se lembrar do que era. Os locais onde ele usara o feitiço cortante estavam todos cauterizados e o cheiro de carne queimada predominava no local, aquilo evitava que sua presa morresse esvaindo-se em sangue e ao mesmo tempo causava mais dor.

Cansado de brincar com o Cavaleiro das Trevas o moreno olhou ao redor encontrando os olhos apavorados de Sirius e alguns Cavaleiros da Luz que ele fez questão de ignorar, encontrou também Dumbledore sendo atendido por um medibruxo do Império da Luz ao mesmo tempo em que olhava aterrorizado para si e para o que sobrara de Korcet, mas também não deu muita bola para o que eles pensavam e por fim encontrou com a pessoa que estava procurando.

Olhando para ela encontrou com os olhos azuis da garota olhando diretamente para ele como se pudesse ler sua alma, mas para sua surpresa ela não olhava para ele com medo ou repugnância. Ela parecia estar admirando o que ele fazia com seu adversário, como se estivesse orgulhosa dele. A garota sorriu levemente para ele como se o incentivasse a continuar, o moreno estava para voltar-se para terminar com a tortura quando sentiu duas presenças divinas no local e somente naquele momento se deu conta deles, mas percebeu que eles já se encontravam no local a algum tempo, mas devido a sua concentração na batalha não os sentira antes. Foi então que uma idéia surgiu em sua mente e imediatamente ele usou o resto de suas forças para se concentrar.

Encontrou a presença dos amigos em varias cidades diferentes, espalhados pelos quatro cantos da Grécia e sentiu que eles haviam perseverado e vencido suas batalhas. Rastreou a mente de seus clones descobrindo que toda a Grécia já havia sido tomada e os aliados das trevas estavam espalhados, em sua maioria mortos. Poucos haviam conseguido escapar com vida do ataque e outro tanto havia sido capturado e preso, por isso projetou sua mente a todo o território da Grécia, fazendo com que todas as pessoas que se encontrassem dentro do território grego escutassem sua voz mentalmente.

- Eu sou Azrael, líder do grupo chamado Panteão. – sua era fria e poderosa o que causou estremecimentos em todos que ouviam a voz dele – A partir desse exato instante todo o território grego pertence a mim e a meu grupo. Aos integrantes do chamado Império da Luz, não precisam se preocupar com suas famílias, dou minha palavra de honra que serão protegidos enquanto estiverem sob meus domínios.

O moreno podia sentir a revolta de muitos Cavaleiros da Luz e algumas outras pessoas, mas aquilo não era importante. Sentiu também o ódio que Dumbledore estava emanando contra si, quase sorriu perversamente, o idiota nem mesmo conseguia disfarçar o que sentia. Deixando o velho de lado o moreno voltou a falar, pois a hora dele chegaria muito em breve, porém não seria naquele dia, infelizmente.

- Para aqueles que quiserem permanecer com suas famílias aqui na Grécia, saibam que serão muito bem vindos a se juntar em nossa causa, que é a liberdade dos povos tanto mágicos como os não mágicos. – Harry voltou a falar com mais veemência e força do que antes, percebeu o interesse que muitos demonstraram possuir, até mesmo para espiões, por isso continuou – Se assim desejarem serão aceitos se jurarem lealdade a mim até o fim dessa guerra e romperem seus laços com o Império da Luz. Antes que pensem em virarem espiões dentro do Panteão saibam que nossos traidores são punidos com a morte. Há representantes do Panteão em todas as regiões da Grécia e aqueles que resolverem se juntar a nós devem se apresentar a eles, aos que não estiverem interessados vocês terão exatamente um minuto para deixar a Grécia, depois desse tempo serão considerados inimigos e como tais serão mortos por meus homens. Porém antes que vão, vou lhes dar uma amostra do que eu posso fazer com meus inimigos.

Então a imagem de Korcet apareceu na mente de todos que engoliram em seco ao verem a massa disforme e praticamente irreconhecível aos pés de Azrael, alguns comensais conseguiram fazer a associação com o Cavaleiro das Trevas e ficaram chocados e pálidos com a visão.

- Para aqueles que não o reconheceram ainda esse é Korcet, o Líder dos Cavaleiros das Trevas. – voltou a falar Harry assumindo um tom mais frio e cruel quando prosseguiu – Ou o que sobrou dele. Agora está na hora de morrer Korcet.

Logo depois de declarar isso Harry moveu ambas as mãos formando um pequeno símbolo com as mãos juntas, então uma luz negra brilhou no meio de suas mãos, no começo era fraco, mas então logo brilhou com força dando um brilho fantasmagórico ao redor de si mesmo.

- Receba seu castigo Cavaleiro... Soul Revenge. – das mãos unidas do moreno pequenos fios dispararam conectando-se com o peito do Cavaleiro das Trevas que começou a gritar ainda mais alto do que até aquele momento, os fios negros ligavam o corpo de Korcet até a pequena esfera de luz negra que o moreno tinha entre as mãos. – Vingança da alma.

Assim que Harry sussurrou essas palavras foi como se ele houvesse dado uma sentença de morte porque Korcet urrou gravemente antes de desabar inconsciente. Do peito de Korcet os fios negros começaram a sair e surpreendentemente eles ligavam uma pequena esfera acinzentada que saiu do corpo do Cavaleiro e foi lentamente puxada até se juntar entre as mãos de Harry e fundir-se com a esfera de luz enegrecida.

Em seguida a esfera tornou-se de um cinza chumbo, logo depois um raio disparou acertando o corpo do Cavaleiro que nem sequer esboçou uma reação enquanto seu corpo era consumido rapidamente, parecia que estava sendo queimado, mas não existia fogo. Em poucos segundos o corpo de Korcet não passava de uma massa gosmenta e disforme no chão e era absorvida pela terra, a luz entre as mãos do moreno também se apagou levemente até que finalmente cessou, nesse momento Harry voltou a falar em tom baixo.

- A vingança foi feita. Que sua alma arda nas chamas do purgatório por toda a eternidade. – a voz de Azrael era baixa e calma, porém todos que estavam ligados mentalmente com ele ouviram, embora não fizesse muita diferença, pois eles já se encontravam apavorados demais com o que haviam visto, alguns com certeza não estavam interessados em se tornar inimigo de alguém como ele e muito menos se aliar a uma pessoa capaz de fazer aquilo, ao contrario de outros que ficaram impressionados com o poder que ele demonstrara possuir o que poderia garantir a sobrevivência de suas famílias na guerra se elas estivessem sob a proteção daquele ser, esses eram obviamente em sua maioria os Cavaleiros e Guardiões da Luz que viviam na Grécia. – A partir de agora quem ainda estiver interessado em ir embora e continuar com suas vidas tem um minuto para fazer isso.

Durante um minuto Harry permaneceu concentrado no numero de pessoas que partiam da Grécia e não ficou muito surpreso ao descobrir que eles formavam apenas os Cavaleiros da Luz que haviam vindo de outros países para ajudar na proteção do local. Sentiu o momento em que Sirius aparatou de volta a Inglaterra assim como Dumbledore que precisou do apoio de um dos Cavaleiros da Luz para poder aparatar corretamente.

- Ótimo, para aqueles que ficaram e que estão interessados em se tornarem membros do Panteão fiquem sabendo que não precisam se preocupar, pois toda a Grécia será cercada e protegida a partir de agora. Meus homens lhes darão maiores informações em poucos momentos, enquanto eles não chegam façam o levantamento das baixas e do número de mortos que nós causamos nas fileiras inimigas, e também livrem-se dos corpos dos aliados das trevas. – Harry falou rapidamente enquanto sentia-se terrivelmente cansado da batalha, sabia que em breve desmaiaria, mas ainda tinha de proteger o país antes de poder descansar. – Sejam bem vindos ao Panteão.

Depois de dizer isso Harry cambaleou levemente, mas sentiu-se amparado por duas mãos pequenas e firmes que o ajudaram a se manter consciente enquanto ele quebrava o contato mental com os Gregos e mandava uma mensagem par aos outros amigos mandando-os de volta para Hogwarts naquele exato instante. Ainda amparado por Sarah o moreno começou a murmurar algumas palavras em uma língua antiga e logo uma luz enegrecida emanava de seu corpo e percorria a cidade ateniense para logo depois varrer cada canto da Grécia, quase dois minutos depois Harry finalmente respirou fundo e pode parar de usar magia, então olhou para Sarah.

- Me leve de volta, aparate no local de onde saímos. – sussurrou para ela sabendo que tinha poucos segundos antes de perder a consciência pelo uso excessivo de magia – Me leve para a Sala onde nós treinamos e a programe para se passar mais um ano em apenas uma hora, preciso descansar e vocês vão precisar treinar mais.

- Tudo bem. – sussurrou Sarah baixinho no ouvido do moreno que suspirou caindo em sono profundo nos braços da garota que conseguiu sustentá-lo sem muitos problemas utilizando magia para aumentar a própria força, ela também se sentia esgotada tanto física quanto mentalmente e concordava com alguns dias de descanso dentro da Sala Precisa. Em seguida a garota desapareceu do local com o moreno rumo a Hogwarts.

Duas figuras distintas estavam observando a luta em Atenas ao mesmo tempo em que podiam olhar todas as outras batalhas que estavam acontecendo dentro da Grécia, aquela era uma vantagem deles por serem quem eram.

- O que está achando deles? – perguntou Hades friamente enquanto observava Harry atacar o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- São fortes, Harry os treinou bem. – respondeu a deusa dando de ombros enquanto examinava mais atentamente Sarah – Principalmente aquela ali, a aura de vingança dela é surpreendente, embora a de Harry seja centenas de vezes maior do que a dela.

- Concordo. – Hades falou prestando atenção enquanto a garota condenava o homem com quem estava lutando a um castigo bem pior do que a morte.

- Agora sim vamos ver até onde o moreno ali pode ser cruel. – observou Baha sentindo a aura assassina e opressora que o garoto estava exalando naquele momento.

Nos minutos seguintes eles assistiram a tortura que Harry Potter infringiu no Cavaleiro, os deuses faziam leves caretas em alguns momentos. Mesmo Hades que sempre via a morte e o sofrimento sentiu uma leve pontada de compaixão ao ver a maneira como Harry torturara e matara o tal Korcet, sem remorso e sem piedade.

- Bem, certamente ele não é alguém que se deve ter como inimigo. – falou Baha depois de um breve silêncio, logo depois viu a garota se aproximar de Harry e em seguida os dois desapareceram do local indo para a escola, ela sabia. – O que acha que nossos queridos irmãos e irmãs estão pensando nesse exato instante?

- Quer dizer sobre o fato de terem seus nomes usados por meros mortais? – perguntou Hades com divertimento voltando seus olhos para Baha que também sorria para ele – Acho que não vão gostar nem um pouco, principalmente Ares, mas vou ter que conversar com ele antes que meu querido sobrinho faça alguma besteira.

- Acho que ele realmente pode vencer essa guerra, acabar com Voldemort e salvar não apenas o mundo mortal como também o mundo dos deuses. – disse Baha com os olhos distantes.

- Eu também acho que ele é capaz, mesmo sem saber que o está fazendo. – Hades concordou suspirando baixinho, não sabia se deveriam alertar o garoto ou não sobre o perigo que não apenas o mundo dele, mas como todos os outros mundos corriam se por acaso Voldemort vencesse a guerra e dominasse.

- Por que ele não usou nossos nomes? – perguntou Baha depois de pensar um momento na resposta de Hades.

- Sinceramente eu não sei. – retrucou o deus dos mortos dando de ombros indiferente, para ele não fazia a menor diferença. – Vamos sair logo daqui, temos alguns deuses para acalmar. - Em seguida os dois deuses desapareceram do local em que se encontravam.


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 - Reações

Sirius apareceu junto com Dumbledore e todos os Cavaleiros da Luz que haviam ido em auxilio dos gregos e que voltaram vivos no centro de operações do Império da Luz que ficava na Inglaterra, muitos dos que haviam ido agora estavam mortos e seus corpos haviam ficado para trás.

O animago estava com os pensamentos a mil por hora com o que havia visto, vira o tal Azrael e uma outra garota que o acompanhava, embora não pudesse ver o rosto de nenhum dos dois pudera sentir o poder bruto deles, e Azrael matara Korcet. Aquele que todos temiam, tanto quanto o próprio Voldemort ou Kassius.

Lembrava-se de ter visto Dumbledore apanhar feio do Cavaleiro das Trevas mais poderoso e o líder do tal Panteão não apenas o vencera como o torturara reduzindo o todo poderoso cavaleiro a nada mais do que uma massa chorona e suplicante. Pela primeira vez desde que a guerra começara Sirius sentia que eles não poderiam vencê-la, o diretor de Hogwarts e líder do império da Luz não tinha capacidade suficiente para enfrentar nem mesmo um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas quanto mais o próprio Voldemort em pessoa.

Mal haviam conseguido fazer frente aos comensais da morte e as criaturas das trevas e se os Cavaleiros de Voldemort houvessem participado desde o inicio do ataque teriam sido massacrados facilmente, só estavam vivos porque Azrael e a companheira dele haviam aparecido para ajudar e venceram praticamente todos os aliados das trevas, inclusive mataram um Cavaleiro das Trevas cada um, o que já era um grande alívio para eles.

Aos poucos Sirius ia ouvindo os relatos que os outros Cavaleiros da Luz estavam fazendo sobre o ataque a Grécia, cada vez mais incrédulo ouvia os relatos dos estranhos que haviam aparecido e enfrentado os Cavaleiros das Trevas de frente, sem contar de centenas de guerreiros que faziam parte de antigas guerrilhas e dos países conquistados e que agora eram soldados do Panteão e que haviam derrotado as criaturas das trevas e os comensais da morte.

Parecia que o tal Azrael sabia o que estava fazendo e treinava bem seus guerreiros que demonstravam ser poderosos, Sirius tinha certeza que eles teriam sido dizimados se tivessem enfrentado os aliados das trevas sozinhos e por isso achava justo que agora o território grego estivesse em posse do Panteão e não mais com eles, afinal não foram capazes de defenderem o lugar e nem de salvar os moradores, e olhando ao redor também acabou percebendo que nenhum dos guerreiros gregos haviam partido, todos haviam ficado, provavelmente para se unirem a Azrael.

- Aquele maldito desgraçado. – Sirius ouviu Dumbledore praguejar a altos brados contra Azrael – Quem ele acha que é para simplesmente tomar a Grécia?

- Se não fosse por ele estaríamos todos mortos. – retrucou Sirius friamente enquanto se lembrava dos corpos de alguns amigos mortos na batalha.

- Isso não dá a ele o direito de se impor. – rosnou Dumbledore agressivamente olhando para Sirius com impaciência, ele já havia sido curado dos ferimentos que Korcet provocara nele, inclusive a perna quebrada.

- Eu prefiro que ele tenha a Grécia do que se ela ficasse com Voldemort, que é o que aconteceria se não tivéssemos recebido a ajuda dele. – Sirius falou com a voz ainda mais alta do que a do diretor que o olhou incrédulo.

- Quer dizer que agora você está do lado dele? – perguntou o diretor friamente se aproximando do animago que o enfrentou de frente.

- Não, mas estou pensando seriamente em me aliar a ele se houver a oportunidade. – disse o mais claro possível.

- Como é? – Dumbledore piscou surpreendido pela afirmação convicta de Sirius que nem sequer piscou antes de falar.

- Estou dizendo o que sinto Dumbledore, e minha intuição me diz que não sobreviveremos a essa guerra se estivermos do seu lado. – Sirius parecia absolutamente calmo e certo do que estava dizendo, os outros Cavaleiros da Luz apenas observavam em silêncio, muitos concordando silenciosamente com as palavras de Sirius Black – Hoje nós morremos como moscas no campo de batalha diretor, mal conseguíamos bater de frente com os comensais da morte que estão mais poderosos do que eu me lembrava, provavelmente andaram treinando pesado nesse período que tivemos de calmaria que era totalmente falsa.

- Sirius, estamos tão bem preparados quanto é possível, vocês treinam diariamente para elevarem seus níveis de magia... – Dumbledore falava pacientemente, mas foi interrompido bruscamente por um dos outros Cavaleiros da Luz presente na sala.

- Mas isso não é o suficiente, eu estive na batalha hoje em uma das localidades gregas e encontrei alguns dos antigos guerrilheiros que eu já havia visto em batalha, posso garantir que eles dobraram o nível de magia deles. – falou o Cavaleiro em tom pesado e carregado de raiva – E não faz mais do que uma semana que eles se aliaram a Azrael, com certeza ele conhece um meio mais efetivo de treinamento, pois os guerreiros que estavam lutando ao lado dele se mostraram muito poderosos na batalha.

- Isso mesmo Dumbledore, como pode pensar em derrotar Voldemort se nem mesmo conseguiu manter uma luta contra Korcet por mais de alguns segundos? – Sirius indagou olhando intensamente para o diretor que teve a decência de ficar constrangido com a insinuação do animago – Azrael derrotou Korcet com facilidade depois que ficou furioso com ele e antes estava lutando de igual para igual com ele.

- Ainda temos Harry Potter. – tentou minimizar os estragos da discussão um Cavaleiro da Luz que observava calado.

- É. Talvez ele consiga... – Dumbledore estava falando quando foi interrompido pela risada sarcástica de Sirius.

- Eu acho que vocês estão enganados. – ele comentou de maneira desdenhosa olhando para o diretor. – Pelo que Tiago me contou da conversa que ele e Lílian tiveram com o filho parece que o meu afilhado está ao lado de Azrael na guerra.

- O que? – se sobressaltou Dumbledore arregalando os olhos ante aquela noticia que não era nem um pouco boa.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. –Sirius confirmou com um sorriso frio no rosto – Parece que foi o próprio Azrael quem treinou o Harry, o que explica as habilidades que ele demonstra possuir além da enorme quantidade de poder.

- Merlin. – suspirou Dumbledore sentando-se em uma cadeira que tinha ali perto – Isso não é nada bom.

- Na verdade eu até que fiquei feliz por isso. – comentou Sirius distraidamente fazendo Dumbledore olhar chocado para o animago e os outros Cavaleiros olharam para Sirius com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em incompreensão, vendo as expressões deles Sirius chegou a rir levemente e pensou no que Tiago pensaria de sua opinião sobre aquele fato antes de continuar a falar – Está surpreso por isso Dumbledore?

- Como você pode ficar feliz com uma coisa dessas? – o diretor perguntou levantando-se novamente irritado com a situação.

- Eu fico feliz por saber que alguém levou meu afilhado a sério, coisa que eu e Tiago deveríamos ter feito a mais tempo, coisa que você deveria ter feito Dumbledore. – exclamou Sirius furioso com o diretor, estava cansado de tudo – Você sabia o destino dele, sabia o que ele teria que enfrentar e mesmo assim não fez nada para ajudá-lo.

- O que mais eu poderia ter feito por ele Sirius? – o diretor questionou com a voz cansada e exausto com o que o homem jogava em sua cara.

- Você ainda pergunta o que mais poderia ter feito por ele Dumbledore? – Sirius repetiu a pergunta em tom de deboche e voltou a falar com a voz furiosa antes que o diretor pudesse abrir a boca – Que tal um treinamento mágico para ele se preparar para enfrentar Voldemort para começo de conversa? Você sabia que ele precisaria disso, mas em vez disso o que você fez? Mandou o Snape seguir o garoto aonde quer que ele estivesse em Hogwarts, cuidando de cada passo que ele dava como se ele fosse um inimigo.

- Era necessário Sirius... – Dumbledore foi interrompido mais uma vez pela voz fria e agressiva de Sirius.

- Não era necessário coisa nenhuma, ele era só uma criança de 11 anos e você mandou que o vigiassem. Ele deveria ter sido preparado por você desde o dia em que entrou na escola, mas não... – Sirius usou o sarcasmo novamente enquanto se afastava do diretor indo em direção a porta do enorme salão onde eles se encontravam – Você não quis perder seu precioso tempo com uma criança mesmo sabendo da importância que ele teria no futuro, preferiu ficar indo a suas reuniõezinhas com o bunda mole do Fudge... Bem, agora Harry tem alguém que o ensine e o treinou para ser um verdadeiro Guerreiro, alguém que assumiu a responsabilidade e fez sua parte e esta na hora de eu fazer minha parte para com ele também...

- O que vai fazer Sirius? – Dumbledore se atreveu a perguntar enquanto via o animago abrindo a porta do salão de reuniões dos Cavaleiros da Luz.

- Vou ser o padrinho dele, algo que eu nunca deveria ter negligenciado. – respondeu Sirius antes de sair pela porta do local e a seguir aparatar com destino a Hogwarts, queria dar a noticia sobre a Grécia a Lílian e Tiago em primeira mão.

No salão de reuniões os Cavaleiros da Luz não se atreviam a abrir a boca para nada, apenas estavam pensativos lembrando-se das palavras de Sirius sobre a guerra e também sobre o fato de que a maior esperança deles para derrotar Voldemort estava aliado a Azrael, que todos estavam considerando como inimigo do Império da Luz, simplesmente pelo fato de que Dumbledore ordenara que assim fosse feito e eles haviam acatado.

Porém as coisas tinham mudado drasticamente aquele dia, os guerreiros que estiveram em Atenas e observaram a derrota humilhante que Alvo Dumbledore sofrera para Korcet e depois a morte do mesmo feita por Azrael estavam vendo as coisas de outro ângulo naquele momento. Depois que Dumbledore também partiu para Hogwarts esses guerreiros começaram a comentar com os outros aliados o que haviam visto na cidade Grega e logo todos sabiam.

As opiniões eram diversas, mas em uma coisa todos concordavam, Alvo Dumbledore estagnara e era fraco demais para ser um líder competente, muitos deles apenas seguiam com o império da Luz porque Harry Potter era uma esperança de vencer o Lorde das Trevas e agora que eles sabiam que o garoto estava aliado ao Panteão as coisas mudavam. Se surgisse uma oportunidade de eles se aliarem a Azrael a maioria deles não pensaria duas vezes antes de azeitar, pois conheciam os relatórios sobre as barreiras impenetráveis que ele pusera ao redor de seu território fazendo com que seus guerreiros e as famílias destes estivessem a salvo, e uma coisa era universal para os aliados da Luz, suas famílias vinham em primeiro lugar.

Os primeiros a surgirem no corredor da passagem secreta foram Draco e Hermione, e assim que surgiram o loiro fez um rápido movimento com a mão e conjurou algumas tochas que se grudaram nas paredes iluminando o local estreito e escuro. Logo depois Hugo e Luna surgiram com expressões impassíveis nos rostos, embora a fadiga fosse claramente visível tanto nos recém chegados como nos dois primeiros a aparecerem no local.

Rony e Samantha foram os próximos a aparecerem silenciosamente no meio do local, ambos estavam fracos e cansados pelo esforço que haviam tido durante a batalha, a garota lançou um rápido olhar para os amigos confirmando que estavam todos bem apesar de cansados e então se recostou contra uma das paredes desabando até o chão onde ficou sentada. Rony não parecia muito melhor que a garota, mas aproximou-se de Hermione perguntando como ela estava e confirmando que não havia nada mais do que ferimentos leves e um enorme cansaço por parte da garota.

Assim que Neville e Gina surgiram na estreita passagem a garota correu em direção a Hugo e o beijou de maneira apaixonada, algo que Hermione e Rony também estavam fazendo e só pararam porque o ruivo vislumbrou a irmã se agarrando com o amigo.

- Ei, olha o respeito. – falou ele com a voz ríspida e irritada fazendo com que Hugo parasse o beijo e ficasse levemente vermelho.

- Cala a boca Ronald, você não tem muita dignidade para falar de mim já que toda vez que você vê a Hermione você a agarra. – Gina devolveu com a voz no mesmo tom do irmão enquanto o olhava com os olhos flamejando de raiva – Sem contar todas as vezes que eu tive que agüentar aquelas ceninhas que eu presenciei na Sala Precisa.

Hermione e Rony ficaram roxos de vergonha e o garoto estava para responder a provocação da irmã quando o som de mais alguém aparecendo reverberou pelo espaço estreito da passagem secreta, e ao olharem viram uma Sarah fatigada aparando um Harry completamente imóvel e desacordado, assim que eles apareceram Draco se adiantou e amparou o amigo livrando a garota do peso do corpo do moreno, mas mesmo assim ela não se afastou totalmente do corpo de Harry e "ajudou" Draco a manter o garoto em pé, embora ele estivesse desacordado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Samantha, que havia se levantado do chão de um pulo ao ver o irmão desacordado.

- Ele usou magia demais, já havia usado tudo o que podia no duelo contra Korcet e ainda forçou seu poder para se conectar com toda a Grécia e depois ele ainda fez o feitiço de proteção. – explicou Sarah rapidamente sem tirar os olhos da expressão desgastada do moreno – Ele é um cabeça dura idiota por ter forçado tanto seus poderes.

- O que vamos fazer? – questionou Hugo preocupado com o irmão mais velho. - Não podemos levar ele para a Ala Hospitalar, teríamos que responder perguntas que não podemos e nossos pais ficariam desconfiados.

- Harry disse para irmos para a Sala Precisa e programar para que se passe um ano em apenas uma hora. – disse Sarah enquanto forçava Draco a começar a andar pela passagem em direção a escola novamente.

- Será que ele não precisa de atendimento médico? – Hermione perguntou preocupada enquanto acompanhava mais atrás os amigos, ela estava de mãos dadas com o namorado que havia ficado para trás junto com ela.

- Não. – discordou Sarah sem se preocupar em olhar para trás enquanto respondia a pergunta de Hermione. – Antes de desmaiar ele me disse que precisava apenas de descanso e então estaria novo em breve.

- Acho que todos nós precisamos de uns dias para nos recuperarmos das batalhas de hoje. – falou Draco concordando com a garota.

- Espere. – Gina exclamou assim que eles chegaram no fim da passagem e estavam para abri-la para saírem nos corredores de Hogwarts. – Não podemos simplesmente sair assim, se alguém nos pegar estaremos perdidos.

- Tem razão. – concordou Samantha distraída, ainda estava preocupada com o irmão e só ficaria tranqüila quando ele despertasse, subitamente ela lembrou-se de algo e olhou para o irmão. – Você trouxe o mapa com você Hugo?

- É claro. – exclamou o garoto mexendo nos bolsos das vestes até que encontrou o que procurava em um bolso secreto de seu sobretudo e em seguida sorriu falando para os amigos. – O Mapa do Maroto. O melhor amigo dos quebradores de regras e obra prima de nosso pai e seus amigos. Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

Assim que terminou de falar o garoto deu uma leve batida sobre o pergaminho e imediatamente linhas surgiram no papel velho, logo as linhas ficaram claras transformando-se nos corredores de Hogwarts e pequenos balões apareciam em cima de bonequinhos com o nome da pessoa. Todos, exceto Sarah e Draco que amparavam o moreno, se debruçaram para olhar melhor os pontinhos negros no pergaminho surrado.

- O Professor Snape está no segundo andar, Pirraça está dois corredores mais adiante. – Hugo murmurou baixinho apontando para os bonequinhos que se moviam de maneira lenta, parecia que ele estava fazendo uma espécie de ronda.

- Papai e mamãe estão nos aposentos dela. – falou Samantha olhando também para os bonequinhos que se moviam.

- Os monitores estão patrulhando os corredores principais. – disse Hermione apontando pessoas em vários corredores diferentes.

- Podemos ir pela Torre Nordeste, no corredor do terceiro andar. – comentou Rony analisando os corredores que apareciam no mapa. – Os monitores acabaram de passar por aquele corredor e pela programação só vão passar por lá novamente em meia hora, teremos tempo o suficiente para chegar lá e passar sem sermos percebidos.

- Perfeito. – falou Hugo levantando-se rapidamente guardando o mapa após murmurar a contra senha – Depois nós pegamos a passagem no canto oeste do terceiro andar e sairemos direto no corredor do sétimo andar.

E assim eles fizeram saindo para o corredor e fechando a passagem secreta em seguida. Cerca de quarenta minutos depois eles entravam na Sala Precisa e cada um dirigia-se a um canto para poderem finalmente descansar e pensar em tudo o que haviam feito durante a batalha, principalmente sobre o fato de que todos eles haviam matado pessoas e estavam se sentindo terrivelmente culpados por terem ceifado a vida de alguém.

Ao contrario deles Sarah e Draco levaram o moreno por uma porta e entraram em um quarto levando-o em seguida até a cama que ele sempre ocupava enquanto eles estavam ali, que ficava no quarto destinado aos garotos, havia uma segunda porta que dava a um quarto que era ocupado pelas meninas do grupo.

Assim que acomodou o moreno na cama Draco saiu do quarto e se juntou aos outros que estavam conversando sobre a batalha deixando Sarah sozinha com Harry. Lentamente a menina começou a tirar o sobretudo que o moreno estava usando e logo que conseguiu colocou-o cuidadosamente na cabeceira da cama. Em seguida ela despiu-o da camisa que ele usava e também da calça jeans deixando-o apenas com a roupa de baixo e então o cobriu com o edredom que era dele.

Ela ficou ali olhando-o e cuidando do moreno mesmo estando exausta, pensava em tudo o que vinha sentindo por ele e mesmo sabendo que não era merecedora dele não podia negar a atração que ele exercia sobre si, na verdade não queria negar. Sua vontade era agarrar ele e o beijar de uma maneira que ele jamais fosse esquecer, mas ela não tinha certeza se teria coragem o suficiente para fazer uma coisa daquelas, afinal que experiência ela tinha nesse assunto pra começo de conversa? A resposta era obvia e frustrante, ou seja, nenhuma experiência em relacionamentos.

E como teria se tudo o que ela pensara nos últimos anos fora em sua vingança contra os malditos que haviam destruído sua vida? Passara todos aqueles anos planejando a melhor maneira de se vingar e treinando os feitiços mais mortais que conseguia encontrar. Se transferir para Hogwarts fora o primeiro passo do plano que ela elaborara a tanto tempo, mas então Harry aparecera em sua vida e agora ela tinha o conhecimento necessário para se vingar.

Agora era uma questão de tempo até que ela encontrasse com os desgraçados que a tinham feito sofrer por tanto tempo, mas ainda havia algo naquilo tudo. De alguma maneira Sarah sabia que Harry havia adivinhado suas verdadeiras intenções ao vir para Hogwarts e não parecia recriminá-la por isso, ela devia uma explicação a ele, sabia disso.

Antes de colocar seu plano em prática teria de revelar a verdade sobre seu passado para ele e talvez torcer para que ele e os amigos que ela fizera não a olhassem com nojo e passassem a desprezá-la a partir daquele dia, porque sabia que se Harry não a quisesse mais no grupo iria contar aos outros sobre seu passado, embora ela não estivesse interessada em revelar a mais ninguém sobre seu passado, mas se Harry havia aceitado por amigo alguém como o filho de um comensal da morte, por que não a filha de um também.

Cansada demais por seus pensamentos negativos a garota bocejou e deitou-se ao lado de Harry na cama prometendo que seria por apenas alguns minutos e em seguida ela se levantaria e iria para sua própria cama, mas mal ela se aconchegou ao lado de Harry e adormeceu profundamente. Nem percebeu a aproximação inconsciente do corpo do moreno ou a movimentação dele erguendo o edredom e passando por cima do corpo dela e a puxando para mais junto de si e também não reparou quando ela se aproximou mais do corpo quente e masculino acomodando-se nos braços dele com um suspiro satisfeito.

Enquanto Harry e Sarah estavam dormindo na cama do moreno os outros estavam acomodados em uma sala de estar que a Sala Precisa improvisara para eles no local onde eles costumavam treinar, vários sofás grandes e confortáveis haviam aparecido em frente a lareira que tinha um fogo crepitante, Draco havia se acomodado ao lado de Samantha assim que deixara o quarto dos garotos onde acomodara o amigo.

- Eu não sei porque vocês estão discutindo sobre isso. – disse Draco com a voz fria e sarcástica enquanto se ajeitava melhor no sofá que ocupava.

- Como assim não sabe? – devolveu Hermione com a voz alterada – Nós matamos pessoas hoje, seres humanos que tinham uma família...

- Os mesmos que mataram e torturaram centenas de pessoas antes de serem mortos. – retrucou o loiro friamente dando de ombros como se aquela fosse uma discussão boba e sem importância. – Eles eram monstros Granger.

- Eles eram seres humanos. – Hermione insistiu freneticamente. – Mesmo eles sendo comensais da morte não tínhamos o direito de tirar a vida deles, não podemos decidir quem vive e quem morre, não podemos ser carrascos de ninguém.

- Estamos em uma guerra Hermione. – falou Gina suavemente, também não estava muito contente por ter matado, mas não iria fazer aquele escândalo todo como Hermione estava fazendo. – E eles são nossos inimigos.

- Eu sei Gina, mas... – Hermione parou de falar balançando a cabeça sem saber exatamente como continuar, sabia que a amiga estava certa, mas isso não impedia dela sentir um estranho vazio pelo que fizera.

- Nós também não estamos nos sentindo legal com o que fizemos Hermione. – Neville falou olhando para a amiga com sinceridade no olhar.

- É Hermione, estamos meio abalados com o fato de termos matado pessoas. – falou Samantha enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos.

- É que isso me assusta. – Hermione desabafou de uma única vez a angustia que sentia remoendo seu peito.

- Calma Mione. – falou Rony a puxando para seus braços e começando a acariciar os cabelos castanhos da garota enquanto murmurava palavras carinhosas no ouvido dela. – Eu estou aqui com você, todos nós estamos do seu lado.

- Eu sei. – falou a garota balançando a cabeça e se afastando levemente do ruivo embora não saísse dos braços dele.

- Olha, eu sei que vocês estão se remoendo de culpa e tudo mais. – Draco falou se levantando e chamando a atenção de todos para ele. – Tudo bem. É aceitável que algo desse tipo ocorra com vocês, afinal vocês foram criados em um ambiente cheio de tranqüilidade e segurança, portanto não sabiam como as coisas são realmente no mundo real, mas agora que vocês conseguem uma visão ampla e geral do quadro todo ficam assustados com a realidade.

- Malfoy, eu não acho que seja isso... – Hugo tentou falar, mas foi silenciado por um cutucão da namorada que olhou-o com censura quando ele direcionou seus olhos para a menina completamente surpreso pelo que ela fizera.

- Obrigado Gina. – o loiro disse com um sorriso agradecido em direção a ruiva que sorriu de volta ganhando um olhar carrancudo por parte de Hugo, embora ela fingisse ignorar. – Como eu dizia, hoje vocês conheceram a realidade da guerra, a crueldade das pessoas com os inocentes e isso deixou vocês assustados.

- Você não está assustado com isso? – perguntou Luna olhando pela primeira vez interessada para o loiro.

- Um pouco. – admitiu Draco dando de ombros em seguida e voltando a falar. – Mas não pelo mesmo motivo de vocês. Eu estou um pouco assustado pelo que sou capaz de fazer agora, não tinha uma noção real do nível de meu poder e quando eu vi do que era capaz lutando contra Liam fiquei muito apavorado embora depois tenha me acalmado. Eu realmente não esperava ficar tão forte quanto os Cavaleiros das Trevas, por isso eu fiquei meio agitado, mas agora já voltei ao normal e quero ficar ainda mais poderoso, porque quando eu me encontrar com Liam novamente eu vou estar pronto e quero matá-lo.

- Mas nós não temos todo o sangue frio dos sonserinos Malfoy e sendo filho de quem é você provavelmente já está acostumado a este tipo de violência. – Rony falou de forma acida fazendo olharem reprovadoramente para ele, inclusive a namorada dele que o repreendeu chamando-o pelo nome.

- Tem razão Weasley, eu estou acostumado a este tipo de violência. – sibilou Draco de maneira perigosa e lenta fazendo com que todos olhassem chocados para ele, mas o loiro ignorou as expressões deles e continuou a falar com a voz mais mortal que conseguiu. – Ser castigado por qualquer motivo, ser obrigado a usar a maldição cruciatus nos elfos domésticos de casa e se eu não conseguisse lançar a maldição então quem a recebia era eu. Apanhar por qualquer motivo e ser obrigado a ver seu próprio pai violentando sua mãe no quarto, ouvindo os gritos de dor dela, mas sabe qual é a pior parte disso... a pior parte é saber que ela gosta do que ele faz, gosta de ser torturada e estuprada, sente prazer nisso. É Weasley, eu estou acostumado a violência sim.

- Malfoy, eu... – começou a falar Rony depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio chocado entre todos eles, mas foi interrompido pelo loiro que respirava ruidosamente e voltou-se falando agressivamente com o garoto.

- Não quero sua piedade Weasley e nem a de ninguém aqui dentro, e isso não sai daqui ou eu vou garantir uma passagem só de ida para o inferno para o boca grande. – rosnou Draco ameaçadoramente antes de tentar se aclamar respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, as lembranças doíam muito e ele precisava lembrar a si mesmo que não iria mais voltar para aquela casa, nunca mais colocaria os pés naquele lugar novamente agora que era maior de idade.

- Ninguém está oferecendo pena para você Draco. – falou Samantha com a voz baixa e carinhosa tocando levemente no braço do loiro que sentiu um arrepio passando por seu corpo e percebeu que ela também sentira e dera um leve sorriso. – Nós somos seus amigos agora, pode confiar em nós assim como você confia no meu irmão.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Draco pensando no amigo, ele era o único que sabia de seus segredos pelo menos até agora, mas não se arrependia por seu desabafo, de repente sentia-se mais leve e livre de um peso enorme, suspirou e então voltou a falar para todos eles. – Voltando ao assunto de antes... Por que vocês não pensam dessa forma, cada comensal que vocês matam são vidas de pessoas inocentes que estarão salvando. Pensem em quantas pessoas cada comensal da morte mata e tortura, quantas meninas e mulheres são violentadas todos os dias por aqueles vermes, quantos são obrigados a servir de fetiche e brinquedo para Voldemort e seus asseclas. Eles são verdadeiros animais, não são mais seres humanos. Pessoas de verdade não fazem as coisas que eles fazem, eles são piores que animais, são verdadeiras bestas sanguinárias, fanáticos por poder e por causar dor nos outros, eles abandonaram a humanidade deles assim que se deixaram ser marcados pelo louco do Voldemort...

- Nós também torturamos e matamos Malfoy. – Neville falou quando o loiro fez uma ligeira pausa para respirar antes de continuar a falar.

- Sim, nós matamos e torturamos, mas diferente deles nós não torturamos pessoas inocentes que não tem nada a ver com a batalha, matamos os aliados das trevas, aqueles que gostam de torturar e causar dor, nós apenas damos a eles o que eles mais gostam que é matar e torturar. – Draco falava de maneira intensa olhando para eles tentando convencê-los de seu ponto de vista. – Estamos em guerra e em uma guerra vence o lado mais forte, por enquanto Voldemort ainda é o lado mais poderoso da guerra, mesmo com a derrota que sofreu hoje, mas em breve espero que nós possamos superar o Lorde Negro e libertar cada vez mais pessoas da opressão dele.

- Nós já entendemos Malfoy. – Rony falou tentando fazer com que o loiro se calasse, já não agüentava mais ouvir a voz dele.

- Não Weasley, vocês não entenderam a coisa toda. – Draco falou friamente olhando diretamente para o ruivo antes de voltar seus olhos para todos eles novamente. – Mesmo que vocês se tornem guerreiros de fibra, o que já está acontecendo, afinal vocês participaram de uma batalha e mataram os inimigos, nunca serão como Harry é.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Samantha surpresa com a convicção na voz do sonserino que voltou seus olhos para ela.

- Eu quero dizer que vocês nunca conseguirão se abandonar durante uma batalha, ultrapassar seus próprios limites e superá-los em seguida. – Draco falou firmemente – Harry é capaz de esquecer tudo em uma luta, abandonar-se completamente. Eu percebi isso enquanto ele lutava contra o Cavaleiro das Trevas em Hogsmeade, ele estava lutando de maneira agressiva e de frente sem se preocupar com os golpes que sofreria, é claro que ele ficou preocupado com a segurança de vocês o que fez com que ele não usasse todos os poderes dele, o que mudou quando Harris atacou Sarah, naquele momento ele mudou de nível ao ficar furioso, o poder dele transbordou quando Harris ameaçou algo que ele considerava como dele.

- Isso é um absurdo. – reclamou Hermione exaltada, não podia acreditar que o garoto que ela passara a admirar estivesse tentando se matar ou algo parecido.

- Não, não é. – Discordou Draco balançando a cabeça e voltando a se pronunciar. – Eu não sei o que causou todo o ódio que ele tem dentro dele, ou quem causou ele. O que eu sei é que tenho pena dos responsáveis quando Harry se encontrar com eles, e eu acho que o principal responsável é Voldemort e quando os dois estiverem frente a frente é que nós veremos o verdadeiro potencial que Harry pode demonstrar, por que tenho certeza que ele estará furioso. Gostaria de estar presente quando esse dia chegar, o dia em que os Titãs irão se enfrentar mais uma vez e dessa vez somente um deles irá sobreviver.

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Rony confuso com a ultima frase do loiro e recebeu outro cutucão de Hermione.

- O Draco está se referindo ao encontro entre o Titã Urano e Cronos, a guerra que aconteceu entre os deuses Rony. – falou a garota em tom exasperado.

- Ah ta. – murmurou ele envergonhado.

- Eu não quero mais discutir esse assunto. – falou o loiro sentindo-se subitamente exausto e cansado como nunca se sentira antes. – Coloquem uma coisa bastante simples na cabeça de vocês: numa guerra é "Matar ou Morrer", vocês só precisam decidir em qual das duas categorias estarão incluídos, se nos assassinos ou nas vítimas.

Em seguida o loiro levantou-se do sofá em que estava acomodado e se dirigiu para o quarto dos garotos deixando os outros para trás bastante pensativos com as suas últimas palavras.

- O que vocês acham disso? – Gina perguntou baixinho depois de alguns segundos de silêncio após a saída do sonserino.

- Acho que ele está certo. – Luna falou chamando a atenção dos outros para si, os olhos azuis estavam determinados e sérios.

- Parece que ele sofreu bastante quando era criança. – comentou Samantha sentindo um aperto doloroso no peito com o que provavelmente havia acontecido com o cara que ela amava. – E ele está certo sim, estamos sendo bonzinhos demais. Lembram-se do que o Harry nos disse uma vez enquanto estávamos trinando aqui dentro, acho que deveríamos ter prestado mais atenção nas palavras dele aquele dia, talvez não estivéssemos sentindo esse dilema agora.

- O que ele falou Sam? – Hugo perguntou olhando interrogativo para a irmã enquanto tentava se lembrar das palavras do irmão.

- Ele disse: Em uma guerra não há heróis, apenas sobreviventes e mortos. Devem decidir se vão querer se tornar sobreviventes ou irão se entregar e morrer. – Samantha repetiu o que irmão dissera certa vez para eles, embora não tenha sido exatamente com aquelas palavras que ele falara. – Agora acredito nas palavras dele, hoje nós fomos ansiosos para o campo de batalha porque queríamos nos tornar heróis, não precisam negar.

- Não vou negar. – Rony falou meio envergonhado, pois a garota havia acertado em cheio, fora para a luta pensando em ser ovacionado.

- Nós entramos naquela batalha pensando na glória que receberíamos por salvar pessoas e vencer os caras maus, esse foi nosso erro. – Samantha falava com voz firme e decidida. – Quando formos lutar novamente não devemos pensar em ser reconhecidos por nossos feitos, temos que lutar pensando nas pessoas que estaremos salvando das garras dos comensais da morte. A partir de hoje vamos lutar pensando que cada comensal morto por nossas mãos, ou até mesmo as criaturas das trevas, significa uma vida inocente salva. É assim que eu vou pensar de agora em diante.

- Tem razão Samantha. – Hermione concordou vendo a verdade por trás das palavras não apenas da amiga como também nas que Draco havia dito antes de ir para o quarto. – Harry disse que não seriamos capazes de vencer nenhum dos Cavaleiros das Trevas e ele estava certo, não conseguimos vencê-los, nenhum de nós.

- Vamos treinar mais e nos aplicar com mais empenho. – Neville falou também se levantando e ficando de pé.

- E quando nos encontrarmos novamente com aqueles bastardos mostraremos a eles nossa força. – a voz de Hugo se juntou a de Neville enquanto ele se colocava ao lado do amigo e ajudava Gina a se erguer também.

- Isso aí pessoal, mas agora vamos descansar também que todos nós merecemos. – Samantha falou levantando-se e juntando-se ao coro.

- Ei, cadê a Sarah? – Rony perguntou somente naquele instante reparando que a garota não se encontrava com eles.

- Você é tão tapado Ronald. – Hermione exclamou exasperada batendo com a palma da mão aberta na própria testa.

- Onde você acha que ela está Roniquinho? – Gina perguntou com uma voz carregada de malicia que fez o irmão ficar vermelho como um tomate.

- Já entendi. – resmungou o ruivo andando ao lado dos amigos em direção aos quartos, as orelhas dele estavam pegando fogo de tão quentes que estavam.

Estavam chegando perto da porta quando Draco saiu do quarto dos garotos com um sorriso genuíno no rosto, sorriso que imediatamente atraiu a atenção de Samantha que ficou vidrada por alguns segundos enquanto uma expressão sonhadora aparecia em seu rosto, mas foi por apenas um instante e em seguida ela desviava o rosto certa de que ninguém percebera a atitude estranha dela, mas ao contrário do que ela pensava um certo loiro percebera e estava feliz com o que vira, afinal significava que alguma coisa certa ele estava fazendo.

- Porque o sorriso Malfoy? – perguntou Rony de maneira ríspida descontando no sonserino a vergonha que estava sentindo, mas o loiro não se importou com o fato já que estava mais interessado na expressão que vira transparecer pelo rosto de Samantha.

- O Harry está dormindo que nem um anjo lá dentro galera. – Draco falou com a voz alegre e apontando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

- Isso é meio obvio Malfoy. – Hugo falou impaciente e interrompendo o loiro que estava para terminar de falar.

- Porque não me deixa terminar Potter e então você pode soltar suas asneiras. – replicou Draco friamente enquanto Hugo ficava tão vermelho quanto Rony. – Eu estava dizendo que o Harry está dormindo profundamente, mas afinal ele tem motivo para estar dormindo com aquela expressão satisfeita no rosto. Qualquer um dormiria como um anjo tendo uma garota daquelas abraçada a si embaixo do edredom.

- Sério? – Gina soltou um gritinho feliz acompanhada de Hermione e Samantha – Já estava mais do que na hora desses dois resolverem se acertar de uma vez.

- Espero que agora eles possam conversar e se entender. – falou Samantha torcendo para que aquilo acontecesse, Harry merecia ser feliz.

- E vocês, nem pensem em acordar os dois ouviram bem? – Luna falou agressiva olhando para os garotos e foi seguida por todas as outras meninas que olharam os garotos que apenas levantaram as mãos em sinal de defesa.

- Melhor, vocês não vão dormir ai hoje. Deixem eles sozinhos, acho que quando eles acordarem vão precisar conversar seriamente. – Hermione falou fazendo gestos com a varinha e quatro camas surgiram próximo do local onde eles estavam sentados conversando, o que ninguém entendeu o motivo dela ter usado magia já que bastava ter pedido a sala precisa que ela com certeza forneceria o que ela estava desejando.

- Mas nossas coisas estão lá dentro. – Rony falou apontando o quarto enquanto Draco entrava silenciosamente no aposento e voltava logo depois com uma muda de roupa, não precisaria de mais do que aquilo.

- Façam como o Draco, peguem apenas uma muda de roupa e depois que Harry e Sarah acordarem e saírem do quarto vocês podem voltar para lá.

Os garotos mesmo resmungando fizeram o que as meninas ordenaram, Hugo e Rony por temerem deixar as namoradas zangadas com eles e Neville apenas concordava com elas, pois gostava do moreno e ele merecia ser feliz. Logo todos eles se encontravam profundamente adormecidos em suas camas, todos exaustos pelo desgaste provocado pela batalha.

Lílian e Tiago Potter estavam profundamente adormecidos na cama dos aposentos da Professora de Poções quando batidas fortes e secas na porta os acordaram. Ambos levantaram de um salto e depois de gritar um já vai para a porta o Professor de duelos vestiu uma calça que estava pendurada próximo a cama enquanto Lílian tentava desesperadamente vestir suas roupas o mais rápido possível, encontrou uma blusinha jogada quase perto da porta e ficou vermelha enquanto se lembrava da loucura que ela e o marido haviam cometido.

As batidas soaram impacientes novamente e somente quando Tiago percebeu que a esposa estava vestida ele abriu a porta dando entrada a um Sirius que entrou sem cerimônia, mas Tiago não se importou com isso enquanto fechava a porta, pois havia percebido a agitação do amigo sem contar a expressão preocupada que ele exibia no rosto.

- O que foi Sirius? – perguntou Lílian vendo que o marido parecia não ser capaz de articular uma palavra sequer no momento.

- Voldemort voltou a atacar hoje e com força total. – Sirius falou parando subitamente de andar de um lado para o outro e sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava próxima a porta. – Ele atacou com comensais da morte, vampiros, lycan's, lobisomens e dementadores, sem contar que os Cavaleiros das Trevas estavam presentes no ataque.

- Onde eles atacaram? – Tiago perguntou com voz objetiva quando finalmente percebeu que seria capaz de falar normalmente.

- Grécia. – respondeu simplesmente o animago enquanto olhava de um para o outro e depois para a cama percebendo que talvez tenha interrompido algo. – Mal conseguimos resistir as investidas dos comensais da morte e das criaturas das trevas, eu estava vendo a hora em que os Cavaleiros das Trevas iriam entrar no combate e nos massacrar.

- Então perdemos a Grécia para Voldemort. – sussurrou Tiago com a voz baixa, mas audível para os outros dois.

- Sim e não. – respondeu Sirius divertido pela primeira vez desde que entrara nos aposentos de Lílian e Tiago.

- Como assim? O que isso quer dizer? – Lílian perguntou intrigada com a resposta de Sirius e também do sorriso enviesado que ele tinha no rosto, não era costume de Sirius Black sorrir após perderem uma batalha.

- Quero dizer que nós perdemos o controle sobre a Grécia, mas não foi para Voldemort e sim para Azrael. – falou Sirius dessa vez chamando a atenção do casal que olhou surpreso na direção do animago.

- Azrael também estava lá? – questionou Tiago tentando ser o mais objetivo possível e ignorando que seu filho estava aliado com aquele homem.

- Sim, estava. – Sirius respondeu olhando distraído para o nada enquanto continuava a falar. – Eu fui para Atenas com alguns Cavaleiros da Luz e Dumbledore para darmos apoio a eles, logo ficou claro a superioridade dos comensais tanto em quantidade como em poder, eles estão mais fortes e mais bem treinados do que nunca.

- Então eles andaram treinando. – Lílian falou suspirando sabendo que aquilo com certeza era um problema.

- Não apenas os comensais da morte como os próprios Cavaleiros das Trevas estão bem mais poderosos. Lembram-se que nós já lutamos contra eles e conseguimos nos manter firmes em uma luta de igual para igual com eles? – perguntou Sirius repentinamente e quando obteve a concordância dos amigos voltou a falar mais enfaticamente. – Ainda bem que eu não tentei lutar contra Korcet assim que eu cheguei no lugar ou então já estaria morto a essa altura. Dumbledore se atreveu a enfrentar o líder dos Cavaleiros das Trevas e sabe o que aconteceu Tiago, o diretor levou a maior surra que eu já vi. Ele foi humilhado em campo de batalha por Korcet e se não fosse Azrael aparecer para lutar contra o Cavaleiro nosso diretor estaria morto a essa altura.

- Dumbledore não conseguiu lutar contra Korcet? – perguntou Tiago espantado afinal de contas Dumbledore era um dos poucos que sempre conseguia encarar os Cavaleiros das Trevas, qualquer um deles que fosse.

- Nem por um segundo. – Sirius falou enfaticamente. – Estou dizendo Tiago, eles ficaram muito mais fortes que antes, a guerra subiu de nível e nós ficamos para trás. Eu vi Azrael lutando Pontas, vi o que ele é capaz de fazer e sei que agora sim temos uma chance de vencer Voldemort, por que esse cara é poderoso e se Harry está com ele, melhor ainda.

- E Azrael conseguiu lutar contra Korcet? – perguntou Lílian curiosa enquanto pensava quão poderoso aquele ser poderia ser.

- Foi a melhor luta que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. – Sirius falou sorrindo abertamente dessa vez. – Vocês tinham que ter visto. Os golpes que eles usavam, a força e a velocidade deles, não dá pra simplesmente descrever o que eu vi, mas posso garantir que Azrael não apenas conseguiu lutar contra Korcet como também o aniquilou. O líder dos Cavaleiros das Trevas está morto, não antes de implorar pela vida chorando que nem uma criança.

- Caramba. – sussurrou Tiago espantado afinal sabia o quão poderoso um Cavaleiro das Trevas poderia ser e se eles haviam aumentado os poderes ainda mais o tal Azrael deveria ser muito poderoso para conseguir matar um deles.

- E isso não é tudo. – falou Sirius sorrindo mais ainda ao perceber o olhar chocado dos dois ao saber que ainda tinha mais alguma coisa.

- O que você ainda não falou Sirius? – Tiago perguntou ansioso, queria saber logo todos os detalhes da batalha.

- Bom, parece que junto com Azrael apareceram centenas de guerreiros por toda a Grécia, provavelmente os homens dos países que ele conquistou. – Sirius falou rapidamente antes que o amigo explodisse. – Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar, segundo os relatos dos Cavaleiros da Luz que sobreviveram e que voltaram para a sede dos Cavaleiros na Inglaterra alguns seres apareceram em algumas cidades e lutaram contra os aliados de Voldemort, sem contar que alguns deles lutaram contra os próprios Cavaleiros das Trevas.

- Quem eram eles? – questionou Tiago pensando em quem poderiam ser as pessoas que faziam frente com os guerreiros mais poderosos de Voldemort.

- Segundo o relato deles eram guerreiros sob o comando de Azrael, mas eles se diferenciavam, pois assim como o líder do Panteão eles também escondiam seus rostos com capuzes. – Sirius informou. – Em Atenas apareceu uma companheira junto com Azrael e ela também matou um Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Mais um Cavaleiro morto? – perguntou Tiago entre chocado e feliz, aquilo sim que era uma boa notícia – Qual deles que foi morto Sirius?

- Rabinor. – informou o animago com a voz sorridente. – Em apenas uma noite dois Cavaleiros das Trevas mortos.

- Isso sim é uma boa noticia. – concordou Lílian sorrindo e vendo a alegria do marido, então voltou a ficar séria enquanto perguntava olhando para Sirius com firmeza. – Como Dumbledore reagiu a perda da Grécia?

- Ficou furioso com Azrael. – falou agora gargalhando ao se lembrar da cara do diretor de Hogwarts ao ser questionado por ele. – Principalmente por ter perdido todos os Cavaleiros e Guardiões gregos que aceitaram se aliar ao Panteão em troca da segurança de suas famílias. E sinceramente Pontas, acho que a maioria dos aliados do Império da Luz estão pensando seriamente em se debandar para o lado de Azrael, pois em primeiro lugar ele oferece a segurança dos familiares e todos nós sabemos que não dá pra invadir nenhum dos países que ele conquistou, duvido até mesmo que Voldemort possa conseguir esse feito.

- Deixando isso um momento de lado, porque não fomos chamados para ajudar na batalha? – perguntou Tiago levantando-se da cama onde estava sentado ao lado da esposa e dirigindo-se ao amigo com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Você sabe muito bem porque meu amor. – Lílian respondeu puxando-o pelo braço e fazendo com que ele se sentasse novamente ao seu lado na cama. – Agora somos professores de Hogwarts e nossa obrigação é cuidar da segurança dos alunos, já havíamos conversado sobre isso e concordado que era a melhor opção assim poderíamos proteger nossos filhos se houvesse algum ataque a escola, não podemos abandonar nossas obrigações.

- Tem razão, mas porque o Sirius pode participar se ele também deveria ter ficado na escola? – perguntou o homem emburrado olhando o amigo.

- Porque eu pedi autorização para Dumbledore e ele me concedeu. - respondeu o animago simplesmente.

- Conta melhor como foi a batalha Sirius. – Lílian pediu antes que o marido iniciasse uma discussão idiota que demoraria vários minutos.

Sirius sorriu para a ruiva antes de passar a narrar os detalhes das outras batalhas que haviam acontecido em toda a Grécia e que ele tinha ouvido os relatos dos outros Cavaleiros, logo depois ele retirou a sua memória da batalha em Atenas e os três entraram na penseira que pertencia a Lílian e viram as lutas, o ódio inegável de Azrael e da companheira dele com algo que os Cavaleiros haviam dito, mas nenhum dos três notou a semelhança na maneira de lutar que Azrael tinha com Harry, se tivessem prestado mais atenção talvez pudessem ligar os fatos.


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 – Katherine Sarah Black-Hawk

Voldemort estava verdadeiramente furioso pela primeira vez em mais de dois anos. A sua frente os sete Cavaleiros das Trevas restantes estavam ajoelhados enquanto atrás deles os comensais que haviam conseguido sair da batalha com vida.

Ouvira os relatos de cada um dos sete Cavaleiros sobre as batalhas e ainda não conseguia acreditar no que eles haviam lhe revelado, a um canto do salão Kassius parecia pensativo com as informações, mas Voldemort sentia seu sangue fervendo de ódio, ódio contra o tal Azrael por frustrar seus planos e ódio contra aqueles imbecis a sua frente que pareciam não serem capazes de vencerem alguns guerreiros mais poderosos.

- Estão querendo me dizer que foram derrotados por Guerreiros desconhecidos? – sibilou Voldemort com a voz gelada e sombria ecoando pelo imenso aposento.

- Sim, milorde. – responderam os sete Cavaleiros das Trevas em uníssono, sabiam que seriam castigados.

- Como isso foi possível? – a pergunta foi feita em um sibilo frio e cruel causando estremecimento e pânico nos comensais da morte.

- Eles eram poderosos milorde. – respondeu Liam se atrevendo a erguer os olhos e olhar diretamente para o Lorde Negro – E embora nunca os tenha visto antes ou mesmo sentido o poder deles sei que são mais fortes do que eles demonstraram, pelo menos o que lutou comigo e se chama Erebo tem muito potencial oculto.

- Então eles são novos em batalhas. – Voldemort sibilou baixinho enquanto pensava no que Liam dissera.

- Eu creio que sim milorde. – Liam concordou balançando a cabeça e logo depois baixando os olhos novamente.

- Pelo que vocês disseram eles escondiam seus rostos... – falou Voldemort e assim que obteve resposta dos Cavaleiros voltou a falar – Mas deveria existir algo que os diferenciasse um do outro, me digam como eles estavam vestidos.

- Eles vestiam sobretudos negros milorde, mas o que os diferenciava uns dos outros eram figuras de animais que estavam estampados na parte de trás do sobretudo trouxa que eles vestiam. – Viktor falou lembrando-se do Dragão estampado nas costas de Zeus.

- E Azrael? – perguntou Voldemort olhando questionadoramente para seus Cavaleiros que negaram com a cabeça aquele conhecimento.

- Milorde? – Kassius se aproximou lentamente, seus movimentos não faziam nenhum barulho e eram fluidos como os de um felino.

- Sim? – o Lorde das Trevas voltou seus olhos para o melhor de seus homens, era também aquele em que ele mais confiava.

- Um de meus informantes me repassou que Azrael estava no ataque a Atenas junto com uma companheira chamada Hel, os dois lutaram contra os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas no local e eles os mataram de maneira cruel, segundo as palavras de meu informante no Império da Luz. – Kassius disse com a voz fria e impassível.

- Qual dos dois matou Korcet? – perguntou Voldemort com a voz cheia de curiosidade pela primeira vez desde que soubera do fracasso do ataque.

- Azrael matou Korcet e Hel matou Rabinor. – Kassius falou indiferente as expressões de medo que os comensais da morte possuíam, provavelmente sabiam que seriam torturados pela falha no ataque ao território grego.

- Bem, vocês falharam em cumprir minhas ordens e agora está na hora do castigo. – sibilou Voldemort voltando seus olhos para os homens que estavam de joelhos a sua frente, em seguida fez um rápido movimento com as mãos e todos os sete Cavaleiros das Trevas e os comensais da morte caíram no chão gritando de dor enquanto sentiam milhares de facas e adagas perfurando seus corpos enquanto o sangue jorrava, mas um segundo depois a tortura parava e então eles percebiam que fora apenas uma breve visão e que estavam inteiros, mas em seguida sentiam novamente as mesmas sensações agonizantes de carne sendo retalhada.

Naquela noite toda a Fortaleza Negra ouviu os berros dos Cavaleiros das Trevas e dos comensais da morte sendo castigados pela falha deles, todos sabiam como o Lorde das Trevas podia ser cruel quando queria e nenhum deles estava disposto a sentir o mesmo que os que estavam recebendo o castigo do Lorde Negro.

- Milorde. – Kassius se aproximou do Lorde das Trevas assim que o mesmo parara o castigo de seus servos, os Cavaleiros das Trevas estavam se arrastando para fora da sala enquanto os comensais da morte estavam simplesmente desmaiados no chão, alguns claramente mortos por não terem suportado os inumeráveis castigos que Voldemort havia imposto a eles naquela noite. – Há mais uma coisa que precisa saber.

- Diga. – Voldemort apenas acenou enquanto Kassius se aproximava mais dele, estava se sentindo cansado e queria desfrutar de um pouco de silêncio por um tempo.

- Azrael dominou a Grécia e expulsou os Cavaleiros da Luz que não quiseram se aliar a ele, mas todos os gregos ficaram e agora fazem parte de suas fileiras. – Kassius informou rapidamente antes de se afastar assim que o Lorde lhe deu permissão.

Voldemort ficou pensativo por alguns segundos enquanto observava Kassius saindo pela porta do enorme salão enquanto outros comensais entravam na sala e começavam a retirar os corpos de seus companheiros. Então Dumbledore havia perdido mais um território, perdera não apenas o domínio sobre a Grécia como também o efetivo tanto humano como financeiro do país grego, a guerra estava começando a ficar interessante e o Lorde das Trevas pela primeira vez em muitos anos sentia vontade de lutar, queria enfrentar Azrael e Harry Potter, queria ver se os dois eram tão poderosos assim quando estivessem frente a frente em uma batalha.

Mas antes iria treinar um pouco, fazia tempo que não lutava pra valer e sabia que estava um pouco enferrujado, nada que uns bons treinamentos não resolvessem. Também teria de fazer uma pequena visita a América Central onde seus guerreiros mais poderosos estavam treinando em uma ilha isolada de tudo, primeiro os colocaria em batalha e então veria se Azrael e seus "amigos" eram tão bons mesmo.

Ele sentia sua cabeça latejando e seus sentidos estavam levemente embaçados, preocupado verificou suas proteções mentais e descobriu que sua mente continuava intacta, aos poucos foi se lembrando do que havia acontecido. Os flashes da batalha vieram a sua mente e ele reviu a si mesmo lutando contra o Cavaleiro das Trevas, golpe por golpe até perder o controle e passar a torturar e em seguida matar Korcet.

Ordenando os pensamentos lembrou-se que deveria estar na Sala Precisa naquele momento e relaxou um pouco, mas quando foi se mover sentiu um corpo junto ao seu e ficou rígido. Abriu os olhos lentamente e os semi-cerrou para que conseguisse enxergar na escuridão que se encontrava o quarto naquele momento.

Soube que estava no quarto para os garotos e aquela era sua cama, então virou-se lentamente tentando fazer o mínimo de movimento possível e olhou para a figura feminina que se encontrava abraçada a si. Os cabelos negros caiam esparramados ao redor do rosto delicado de Sarah, a expressão serena no rosto a fazia ficar muito parecida com um anjo.

Ficou apenas observando a garota por alguns segundos tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo deitada junto com ele, ainda mais que ele sentia que se encontrava vestido apenas com uma cueca. Mas então levantou sua mão direita levando-a em direção ao rosto dela e em seguida retirando as mechas de cabelos escuro que estavam tampando boa parte da face da morena, Harry sentiu a maciez do cabelo dela, mesmo estando sujo por causa da batalha que haviam travado, podia ver que ela estava vestindo as mesmas roupas de antes.

Ela deveria ter ficado ali cuidando dele, pensou Harry, e provavelmente se deitara na cama por estar muito cansada. Uma onda de posse se apoderou dele enquanto traçava o rosto dela com seus dedos, o sentimento que estava sentindo em seu peito aumentando a cada instante, nunca imaginara que pudesse se sentir daquela maneira com alguém, mas agora que estava acontecendo parecia ser a melhor coisa do mundo.

Uma vontade louca de beijá-la imediatamente quase fez com que o moreno perdesse o controle que estava exercendo sobre si mesmo, sabia que queria beijá-la, prová-la e marcá-la como sua para sempre, mas sabia que não poderia forçar a garota a algo, sentia o ódio vindo dela nos treinamentos, sabia que ela não estava pronta para ter um relacionamento, mesmo que ela não entendesse esse fato, como também sabia que ela não estaria pronta até ter completado sua vingança, mas Harry podia ser paciente e esperar por ela, tinha uma guerra inteira para vencer ainda.

Aproximou mais seu corpo do dela apenas para sentir a maciez e as curvas do corpo feminino, ela tentava parecer durona e forte, mas por baixo de tudo aquilo era apenas uma menina delicada e sensível, como Gina também era, mas a ruiva apenas usava aquela fachada para se proteger dos irmãos ciumentos, já Sarah era outra história, aquela faceta não era apenas uma fachada e sim parte da personalidade dela que ela foi forçada a adquirir durante a sua vida, provavelmente depois do trauma que ela sofrera.

No começo ele pensara que ela havia sido violentada por alguém, mas depois de conviver com ela nos treinamentos percebera que o ódio dela vinha de alguns anos e não de pouco tempo atrás, por fim chegara a conclusão de que alguém destruíra a família dela, pois ela nunca falava nada sobre eles e quando era perguntada sobre o fato dizia apenas que não tinha família.

Ela parecia alheia a tudo enquanto dormia, e nem parecia perceber que ele estava acariciando o rosto dela. Harry se aproximou um pouco mais e lentamente inclinou sua cabeça até que pode sentir o cheiro que exalava dela, um cheiro diferente chegou em suas narinas, algo semelhante a floresta virgem e campo, mas que parecia extremamente exótico do ponto de vista do moreno.

Afundou o rosto no pescoço dela por baixo dos cabelos sentindo mais profundamente o cheiro que exalava do corpo da garota, obteve um leve resmungo como resposta enquanto ela se mexia ainda dormindo. Afastando-se o moreno olhou a expressão dela se tornar levemente sorridente e depois voltar a mesma expressão serena enquanto se aconchegava melhor debaixo do edredom, mas o moreno não desistiu, iria acordá-la.

Chegando rente a ela, com seus lábios a poucos centímetros dos dela o moreno desviou os lábios e beijou o queixo dela e então passou a distribuir leves beijos por toda a face da morena até o momento em que sentiu que ela despertava, nesse momento ele ficou com o rosto a apenas um dedo de distancia olhando diretamente para os olhos azuis que se abriam lentamente e focavam-se nos olhos verdes do moreno.

- Oi dorminhoca. – sussurrou Harry e em seguida baixou o rosto selando seus lábios com os dela que arregalou os olhos ao sentir que o moreno a estava beijando.

Num primeiro momento Sarah ficou imóvel e rígida enquanto processava o que estava acontecendo, afinal aquele era seu primeiro beijo. Mas quando sentiu como ele movia a boca sobre a sua exigindo que ela correspondesse acabou suspirando de prazer e nesse exato momento a língua do moreno insinuou-se por entre seus lábios a pegando de surpresa e fazendo com que ela soltasse uma exclamação abafada, o que serviu apenas para dar mais espaço para a língua ávida que invadiu sua boca transformando o beijo em algo mais intenso e avassalador.

Não houve como negar nada a ele, pois o moreno já a puxava para ele, as mãos grandes encontrando um caminho entre os cachos negros enquanto deslizava com a língua sobre seus lábios, Sarah mal conseguia respirar tamanha a onda de desejo que a inundou.

Harry estava algo entre maravilhado e extasiado com a essência e o toque do corpo dela com o seu, mesmo lutando para se afastar um pouco e não assustá-la ele não conseguia, era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Diversas razões diferentes do motivo que deveria interromper aquele momento passaram pela mente de Sarah enquanto Harry passeava as mãos em suas costas, mas quando os lábios dele deslizaram para seu pescoço ela já não conseguia se lembrar nem mesmo do próprio nome. Um leve gemido escapou de seus lábios enquanto arqueava o corpo levando sua cabeça para trás, os lábios de Harry deslizavam por sua orelha enquanto as mãos dele a apertavam fortemente.

- Sarah... – a voz do moreno não passara de um gemido abafado enquanto ele se afastava levemente e a olhava nos olhos.

Sarah viu as intenções dele nos belos olhos verdes e em vez de se sentir assustada com o que estava para acontecer a garota sentia um calor incendiando-a e obrigando-a a continuar, por isso afastou-se levemente sem romper o olhar e então retirou o sobretudo que ainda vestia e logo depois a blusinha deslizou por seus braços, para então ser jogada no chão ao lado da cama.

Harry olhava hipnotizado para os movimentos da morena enquanto ela retirava o sobretudo e a blusinha focando seus olhos na pele exposta, mas quando ela moveu seus braços para desabotoar o sutiã deixando-o deslizar sobre os braços até se juntar a blusinha no chão sua respiração parou em algum lugar de seu corpo. Engolindo a falta de ar o moreno baixou seus olhos, a pele dela macia e pálida na leve luz que vinha da lareira, como ela havia se sentado ligeiramente para retirar as peças de roupa seus cabelos caiam sedutoramente por cima dos seios.

Quando Sarah abriu os braços num leve convite ela viu o desejo explodindo nos olhos dele que escureceram consideravelmente, os lábios dele se encontraram com os dela novamente e a garota foi capaz de sentir uma paixão quente através do beijo, ela sentiu ele inclinando-a contra a cama e então rodeou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que ele soltava o peso sobre o corpo dela.

Os beijos tornaram-se mais quentes e apaixonados ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos percorriam ávidas o corpo um do outro, o moreno deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço da garota e com medo de assustá-la apenas passou brandamente sobre os seios rosados enquanto deslizava beijando agora o abdômen da garota.

Sarah levantou o quadril quando sentiu Harry desabotoando sua calça e logo depois a puxando juntamente com sua calcinha, jogando-as no chão em seguida. Ela estava completamente nua embaixo dele e o moreno sentiu repentinamente seus desejos tornarem-se realidade, quando sua mão direita deslizou pela perna da garota subindo até as cochas o moreno a viu fechar os olhos, a mão do moreno parou muito próximo da virilha dela e Sarah segurou sua respiração antecipando um toque ou algo que ela não sabia o que era, seu quadril levantou-se desesperadamente tentando um contato maior com a mão e o corpo do moreno.

Harry viu os olhos da morena abrirem-se e ela ofegava enquanto ele deslizava um dedo para dentro dela, a garota quase pulou de surpresa com o inesperado contato intimo. Agilmente o moreno inclinou-se por cima dela e tomou os lábios carnudos em um beijo possessivo para abafar os gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios de Sarah.

Sarah sentia o calor crescer no fundo de seu âmago enquanto os lábios do moreno eram possessivos e ao mesmo tempo suaves, enquanto investia o dedo de maneira firme entre usas pernas. Nunca imaginara que seria assim sua primeira vez com um garoto, a sensação de calor aumentava e apenas se incendiou quando o moreno direcionou os lábios em seus seios.

Um arrepio de excitação perpassou pelo corpo da morena quando os lábios do moreno encontraram o bico de um de seus seios endurecidos e ele o pôs na boca, a morena levantou seu quadril lentamente encontrando com o dedo que deslizava para dentro e para fora de si, a morena passou a acompanhar o ritmo que Harry colocava enquanto sentia-se quente, o formigamento dentro dela se intensificava cada vez mais chegando a assustá-la, ouviu seu nome sendo dito pelos lábios do moreno antes que ela arqueasse seu corpo enquanto tudo a sua volta explodia.

Seu corpo amoleceu enquanto ela ofegava e gritava, logo depois enquanto respirava profundamente sua visão voltava aos poucos ao normal, ela estava se sentindo incrivelmente bem e relaxada, quase saciada, mas ainda havia uma necessidade de completar o ato que haviam começado e ela tremeu quando sentiu as carícias do moreno continuarem em seu corpo.

Harry sentiu os tremores sacudindo o corpo feminino enquanto tomava de maneira faminta o seio delicado, mas continuou as carícias deslizando sua língua sobre o bico do seio enquanto deslizava em seguida para o outro seio abocanhando-o com volúpia, seu membro pressionava pesadamente contra a cocha da morena que voltava a arfar enquanto o abraçava novamente.

Sarah cravou suas unhas nos ombros fortes do moreno enquanto gemia baixinho, ela levantava o quadril instintivamente contra o dele sentindo o grau de excitação do moreno. Harry sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento se não estivesse dentro dela naquele exato instante, por isso moveu-se e retirou a única peça de roupa que vestia ante de afastar as pernas dela e colocar-se entre elas, ávido por senti-la completamente.

- Terei de machucá-la por um momento. – Harry sussurrou quando a sentiu hesitar, então colocou ambas as mãos nos lados da face da garota forçando-a a encará-lo enquanto se inclinava e encostava os quadris. – Prometo que será só por um instante.

Mal terminou de falar e o moreno viu a permissão brilhar nas íris azuis e então deslizou para dentro dela lentamente ouvindo a respiração dela ofegante escapando dos lábios carnudos enquanto ela arqueava o corpo e colocava suas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Quando encontrou a esperada resistência do corpo da morena Harry fechou os olhos e com um rápido golpe enterrou-se profundamente dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia um grito abafado escapar pelos lábios da garota.

Harry encostou sua cabeça no ombro da morena ficando imóvel enquanto ela se ajustava a seu corpo, o moreno a sentia tão firme e quente em volta de si que precisou morder seus lábios para resistir a ânsia de penetrá-la com força e encontrar a doce libertação e o prazer que ela tinha para lhe oferecer. Quando Sarah relaxou ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas do moreno deixando um rastro de fogo por onde as mãos delicadas passavam, fazendo gemer enquanto sentia os músculos do corpo dela se contraindo em volta de si.

Harry elevou sua cabeça e olhou para o rosto sereno da garota, os olhos dela estavam fechados. O moreno sussurrou o nome da garota que abriu seus belos olhos para encontrar com os olhos verdes do moreno, o brilho dos olhos azuis estava tão escuro como um mar revolto e o olhar dela parecia em chamas assim como Harry se sentia naquele momento, não conseguindo mais suportar aquela tortura o moreno começou a se mover lentamente, com investidas suaves que faziam Sarah abrir a boca tentando respirar enquanto ondas de choque percorriam seu corpo.

Sarah fechou novamente seus olhos enquanto a enchente de emoções e sensações invadia seu corpo atravessando-a como se fosse uma lança, ela sentiu-o investindo profundamente fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido mais agudo e prazeroso, o que a pouco fora doloroso e desconfortável agora transformava-se em algo incrivelmente maravilhoso.

O moreno a olhava enquanto investia lentamente contra o corpo feminino, a ouvir gemer e ofegar com as novas sensações que estava sentindo, seus movimentos estavam lentos e suaves, mas o corpo de Sarah estava pegando fogo pedindo por algo que ela não tinha certeza do que era, por isso desceu as mãos e cravou as unhas na cintura do moreno enquanto as investidas dele aumentavam de ritmo, os lábios dele em seu pescoço sussurravam promessas encantadoras e maravilhosas ao mesmo tempo em que eram incrivelmente eróticas para ela.

Sarah sentiu a explosão ocorrer novamente dentro dela, só que dessa vez em maior intensidade, ela afundou em um orgasmo arrebatador e que a deixou arquejando enquanto tentava voltar ao normal, voltou seus olhos e olhou novamente para os olhos verdes. Harry respirava rapidamente enquanto sentia a morena palpitando e alcançando o prazer, sentia ela se deixando levar ao mesmo tempo em que seus músculos se contraiam em volta de si, e ouviu os gemidos de prazer que saiam dos lábios dela enquanto o máximo do prazer a arrebatava.

Os braços da garota caíram molemente na cama, mas Harry não parou de se movimentar dentro dela, ele pegou ambas as mãos da garota e as elevou para cima de sua cabeça e então entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, em seguida capturou os lábios dela num beijo faminto e erótico. Sarah gemeu alto quando sentiu o moreno começar a mergulhar profundamente dentro de si enquanto a língua dele deslizava de maneira desesperada dentro de sua boca.

Sarah apertou suas pernas em volta da cintura do moreno quando novas onda eletrizaram seu corpo, em seguida passou a levantar sua cintura de encontro as investidas profundas do moreno, ficando satisfeita quando ouviu um gemido sufocado saindo da garganta do moreno, um gemido que parecia o resmungo de um animal faminto, pensou ela.

Harry afastou-se dos lábios da garota enterrando seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Sarah sentindo o cheiro gostoso dela, em seguida mordeu levemente o ombro da morena quando sentiu a familiar libertação explosiva que estava crescendo dentro de seu corpo rapidamente, mas dessa vez mais intensa e profunda. Seus movimentos tornaram-se ainda mais frenéticos quando os gemidos de Sarah voltaram a ecoar no quarto, precisava mais dela, precisava ir mais forte e mais profundo, e ele foi fazendo com que ambos explodissem deixando escapar gemidos altos enquanto o moreno se derramava no interior de Sarah.

A morena fechou seus olhos enquanto sentia o segundo orgasmo rasgando-a por dentro tomando conta de todo o seu corpo inundando-a e surpreendendo-a, a garota respirava estremecendo de prazer, sua mente e seu corpo repletos da mais profunda energia e exaustão, mas sentia-se forte e viva como nunca se sentira em toda sua vida.

A garota conseguia sentir a respiração pesada e o coração do moreno batendo ritmado contra seu peito enquanto ele se deixava cair em cima dela após o orgasmo arrebatador que haviam acabado de experimentar. Provavelmente deveria se sentir desconfortável com aquela posição, mas não conseguia sentir nada a não ser um leve entorpecimento maravilhoso em seu corpo, depois de alguns momentos o quarto continuava quieto e em silêncio que era quebrado apenas pelo barulho de suas respirações irregulares.

Harry ainda não havia conseguido se mover de cima da garota, seus dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados nos dela e seus corpos ainda estavam profundamente ligados. Sarah queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia encontrar sua voz, porém Harry moveu-se segundos depois rolando para o lado dela, que virou-se para poder olhar no rosto dele e percebeu que seus olhos estavam fechados, mas em seguida sentiu as mãos dele a puxando para seu lado, ela deixou um leve suspiro escapar antes de deitar sua cabeça no peito dele enquanto se braço o rodeava abraçando-o.

Harry deslizou seus dedos pelos cabelos negros da morena e o ritmo suave e lento logo fez com que a garota fechasse os olhos enquanto ouvia os batimentos do coração do moreno, Harry passara seu braço em volta dos ombros dela de maneira firme, quase possessivamente. Ficaram nessa posição por vários minutos sem se mexerem apenas apreciando o contato dos corpos até que Sarah moveu levemente seu corpo e virou-se deitando por cima do moreno e colocando seu queixo no peito dele olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes.

- Isso foi... – ela começou baixinho enquanto seu rosto adquiria diversas tonalidades de vermelho fazendo um ligeiro sorriso aparecer nos lábios do moreno.

- Fantástico. – completou Harry interrompendo-a e sorrindo para a garota que devolveu o sorriso um pouco nervosa.

- É, foi mesmo. – concordou a morena balançando levemente a cabeça sem parar de olhar para o moreno um segundo sequer.

- O que foi Sarah? – perguntou Harry quando percebeu o desconforto que ela estava sentindo, então perguntou preocupado – Eu machuquei você?

- Não. – apressou-se a dizer a garota enquanto lembrava-se das maravilhosas sensações que havia sentido nos braços do moreno, então voltou a focar seus olhos nos dele quando uma duvida veio a sua mente – Mas... é sempre assim?

- Assim como? – perguntou Harry estranhando a rápida mudança de assunto, mas resolvendo ignorar e responder ao que ela perguntara – Essas sensações arrebatadoras e maravilhosas que deixam a gente parecendo flutuar em outro mundo?

- É. – Sarah disse simplesmente.

- Não Sarah, não é sempre assim maravilhoso. – respondeu Harry sorrindo com o canto dos lábios enquanto a admirava. – Na maioria das vezes, acontece apenas um enorme alívio físico, nada comparado com as sensações que experimentamos hoje.

- O que acontece agora? – Sarah perguntou a ele enquanto baixava os olhos até o queixo do moreno, não tinha coragem de ver pena ou algo assim nos olhos dele.

- Agora só depende do que você quiser Sarah. – Harry falou suavemente enquanto levava sua mão até o queixo dela e a obrigava a levantar o rosto para poder encará-lo nos olhos. – Se depender de mim nós podemos começar a namorar imediatamente, por que eu gosto de você Sarah, gosto muito, na verdade acho que estou completamente apaixonado por você.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – falou a garota finalmente quando conseguiu se recuperar do que ele lhe falara. – Eu não sei se sou merecedora de você Harry, há coisas no meu passado que deixariam qualquer pessoa com nojo de mim...

- Ei. – Harry a interrompeu colocando os dedos em cima dos lábios dela fazendo com que ela se silenciasse e em seguida falou suavemente. – Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa na sua vida Sarah, algo que a marcou de maneira profunda, assim como também sei que você quer se vingar de pessoas de dentro da aliança, e seja lá quem for eu prometo a você que vou ajudá-la a obter sua vingança. Portanto isso não é uma desculpa razoável o bastante para você negar o que sinto por você ou o que você sente por mim.

- Eu sei. – Sarah disse suspirando baixinho e em seguida exalou uma golfada de ar antes de olhar novamente diretamente nos olhos verdes do moreno. – Mas eu não posso aceitar iniciar um relacionamento com você antes de resolver meus problemas, na verdade eu nem sei como funciona um relacionamento já que meu primeiro beijo foi com você, pois nunca tive espaço para isso em minha vida antes de conhecer você...

- Espere Sarah, fique calma. – pediu Harry quando percebeu que ela estava começando a ficar levemente agitada. – Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu com você e assim eu posso decidir se você vale ou não a pena.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Sarah por fim, se teria de contar alguma hora quanto antes fosse melhor e caso ele não quisesse ter mais nada com ela, pelo menos ela ainda teria as lembranças do que acontecera a pouco com eles. – Antes de eu começar a contar você precisa saber que Sarah Connor não é meu verdadeiro nome. Meu verdadeiro nome é Katherine Sarah Black-Hawk, e minha família era composta por comensais da morte devotados ao Lorde das Trevas.

- Katherine... – sussurrou Harry achando interessante como o nome Sarah ficava melhor nela, mas o sobrenome que ela dissera chamou mais sua atenção do que o fato da família dela terem sido aliados de Voldemort, uma vaga lembrança daquele sobrenome veio a sua mente então perguntou. – Você disse Black-Hawk? Os famosos Falcões Negros?

- Sim. – Sarah respondeu enquanto voltava a olhar o queixo dele, as lembranças do passado voltando com força total.

- O que aconteceu Sarah? – perguntou novamente o moreno ao perceber que ela estava com uma expressão vaga e distante, como se estivesse em um outro lugar, ela balançou a cabeça e voltou seus olhos para ele antes de voltar a falar.

- Fazia pouco mais de dois meses que eu tinha completado dez anos, Voldemort já havia retornado naquela época... – a garota começou a falar com a voz baixa e levemente tremula, em seguida pigarreou e quando continuou sua voz estava mais firme e decidida. – Estávamos morando na Irlanda, meu pai e minha mãe sempre estavam em reunião com o Lorde das Trevas, aquele era um tempo difícil para nós, pois a guerra estava para recomeçar e com força total. Nossa família sempre foi conhecida por serem fiéis ao extremo do Lorde Negro, nem mesmo depois de sua queda meu pai e minha mãe deixaram de estar ao lado dele, mesmo estando fugindo, meus tios e os outros parentes também precisaram fugir depois da primeira queda de Voldemort, mas voltaram assim que o Lorde das Trevas os chamou. De alguma maneira Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix descobriram que nós estávamos escondidos em Dublin e em uma noite eles vieram...

Harry ouvia o relato em silêncio enquanto acariciava lentamente os cabelos negros da garota e a apertava contra seu corpo tentando transmitir um pouco de consolo para todo o sofrimento que ele sabia que ela tinha guardado dentro de si. Quando ela parou para respirar fundo Harry sabia que mataria os desgraçados que a haviam feito sofrer daquela maneira como ele estava vendo através dos belos olhos azuis mergulhados em tristeza.

- Meu pai se chamava Steven e minha mãe Claire, eu tinha duas irmãs mais velhas, Elizabeth e Emily. Estávamos terminando de jantar naquela noite quando os alarmes de segurança que meu pai havia colocado ao redor da propriedade foram disparados, levamos um susto e meu pai mandou que nos escondêssemos. – a voz da garota ano passava de um sussurro doloroso e Harry somente ouvia por estarem muito próximos um do outro. – Enquanto eu corria para a porta da sala onde estávamos comendo ouvi a porta da frente explodindo, acho que com um feitiço, então o medo tomou conta de mim naquele momento... Eu corri até a sala e entrei dentro de um pequeno armário escondido em uma estante de livros, então minha mãe apareceu e selou a portinhola com feitiços protetores, eu não tinha visto que ela havia me seguido, tentei chamá-la, mas ela não me escutou, pois tinha colocado um feitiço imperturbável ao redor do pequeno armário, ela tinha me trancado lá para que eu ficasse segura. Quando ela se virou para voltar para onde meu pai estava alguém apareceu na porta, eu não o conhecia e por isso fiquei com muito medo, principalmente por causa da expressão maldosa que ele tinha no rosto. Ele riu e entrou na sala enquanto minha mãe apontava a varinha para ele, logo depois alguém mais entrou na sala e ele trazia meu pai que estava amarrado, ele foi jogado contra a parede e minha ame foi ajudá-lo só que os dois homens não deixaram e começaram a atacar a minha mãe, mas ela era uma bruxa muito habilidosa e conseguiu se defender dos dois homens até que mais dois homens apareceram pela porta e cada um deles estava com uma de minhas irmãs, e quando eles ameaçaram matá-las minha mãe chorou muito e acabou jogando a varinha no chão ficando desarmada, e então eles também a amarraram e a colocaram perto de meu pai, então...

A voz de Sarah falhou e o moreno soube que agora viria a pior parte da história, pois as lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo belo rosto dela.

- Se você não quiser continuar eu vou entender Sarah. – Harry sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela fazendo a garota balançar a cabeça em negação.

- Não. Eu preciso continuar. Eu quero continuar. – reforçou ela enquanto limpava as lágrimas com uma das mãos tentado parar de chorar e voltando a narrar os fatos em seguida. – Então ele entrou na sala, o próprio Alvo Dumbledore estava ali olhando com frieza para minha família. Ele começou a questionar meu pai e minha mãe sobre os planos de Voldemort sobre a guerra, mas como eles eram muito fiéis se negaram a dizer qualquer coisa, acho que eles pensaram que seriam levados presos ou algo assim, mas logo ficou claro que ele não pretendia fazer nada disso, pois ele mandou que o homem que segurava minha irmã Elizabeth mostrar o que eles fariam com elas se meus pais não cooperassem, então ele deu um tapa no rosto dela e quando ela caiu no chão passou a utilizar a maldição da tortura, eu estava olhando horrorizada para o que aquele homem estava fazendo com minha irmã, sabia o que aquela maldição fazia. Dumbledore começou a falar as coisas que aqueles homens fariam com as minhas irmãs se meus pais não cooperassem com ele, por isso eles falaram tudo o que sabiam sobre os planos de ataque de Voldemort, informações e espiões que eles conheciam, tudo o que você possa imaginar, eu ainda consigo ouvir as vozes deles falando sobre os ataques que estavam planejados para acontecer, quando eles finalmente terminaram de falar o que sabiam e Dumbledore virou as costas para ir embora eu pensei que finalmente ele nos libertaria, acho que meus pais também pensavam assim, mas quando ele estava passando pela porta se virou para os homens que estavam com ele e disse que eles podiam se divertir a vontade.

- Maldito desgraçado. – Harry rosnou baixinho pensando em milhares de maneiras diferentes para matar o velhote, sabia que ele era um desgraçado, mas não imaginava que pudesse chegar a tanto, podia muito bem imaginar o que aconteceu depois que ele saiu da sala, mas precisava ouvir da boca dela assim como ele sabia que ela precisava desabafar e tirar um pouco daquele veneno que corria por dentro dela.

- Quando minha mãe tentou reagir e partiu pra cima deles ela também foi amarrada e depois a jogaram ao lado de meu pai enquanto começavam a tirar as roupas das minhas irmãs, elas tentavam resistir e lutar, mas eles eram quatro e elas eram apenas duas garotas indefesas e sem varinha. Elizabeth tinha dezessete anos e Emily só tinha treze, elas foram violentadas de maneira brutal, usadas como se não passassem de vermes insignificantes, eu tive que ouvir os gritos delas e o choro sem poder fazer nada, minha mãe tinha me trancado, o que eu poderia fazer além de continuar assistindo aqueles monstros destruírem minha família. – Sarah fez uma pausa de alguns segundos para poder respirar enquanto as lágrimas rolavam abundantemente e dessa vez ela não queria limpá-las, precisava chorar, era como se estivesse extraindo algo ruim de dentro dela, logo ela voltou a falar. – Os quatro se alternavam para usá-las, mas todos eles as violentaram, uma de cada vez, elas eram apenas crianças e eles abusaram delas de uma maneira que não se faz nem mesmo com a pior das prostitutas. Elas foram violentadas de todas as maneiras que você possa imaginar Harry, e elas não podiam fazer nada mais do que chorar e implorar para que eles parassem, mas eles não paravam, pareciam sentir ainda mais tesão com os gritos e a dor que elas estavam sentindo, eles não passavam de animais Harry. Isso durou mais de uma hora, a essa altura minhas irmãs já nem choravam mais, era como se não sentissem mais dor e nem nada, acho que foi por isso que eles pararam de brincar com elas e as deixaram jogadas ao lado de meus pais, mas eles ainda não haviam acabado e logo depois puxaram minha mãe e arrancaram as roupas dela, só que ela não reagiu...

- Estou aqui com você Sarah. – sussurrou Harry quando viu que a garota estava com dificuldade para continuar a falar.

- Eu sei Harry. – Sarah sussurrou de volta enquanto ensaiava o esboço de um sorriso para ele, mas logo respirou fundo tentando arrumar força para terminar a história. – Meu pai já tinha chorado muito enquanto via minhas irmãs sendo violentadas, mas quando eles passaram a violentarem minha mãe o choro ficou desesperado, Elizabeth e Emily estavam abraçadas ao meu pai, elas estavam nuas e dava pra ver os machucados que elas tinham por todo o corpo. Minha mãe nem tentou deter os monstros enquanto eles abusavam dela, acho que o choque de ver o que eles haviam feito com as filhas foi muito grande para ela, por isso acho que ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, mas com minha mãe eles foram mais brutais e cruéis, eles a violentavam com dois de cada vez enquanto os outros riam e zombavam dela e de minhas irmãs, falavam coisas obscenas. Eu apenas olhava para a expressão vazia da minha mãe enquanto ela olhava diretamente para o lugar onde eu estava e no fundo dos olhos dela eu podia sentir o alívio dela por eu estar escondida e a salvo, mas eu me sentia horrível por não poder fazer nada a não ser observar o que eles faziam com ela...

- Você era apenas uma criança Sarah, não teve culpa de nada. – Harry falou firmemente interrompendo o relato dela e forçando-a a encará-lo enquanto ela falava. – Você não pode continuar se culpando pelo que aqueles monstros fizeram com sua família Sarah, sua família não culpou você por isso e você não deveria fazer o mesmo, os culpados vão pagar, eu garanto para você. Eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado que não vou descansar enquanto não matar todos eles.

- Eu acredito em você Harry, e sei que não foi minha culpa o que aconteceu, também sei que não poderia fazer nada, pois minha mãe havia me trancado dentro do armário. – ela falou olhando para o moreno enquanto pensava em como o adorava, sabia que estava apaixonada por ele e sentia-se muito bem em saber que ele a correspondia, todo o receio que ela havia sentido pouco antes da batalha na Grécia havia desaparecido assim que ele a beijara, mas voltou a se concentrar no assunto que estavam discutindo e lembrou-se do que vinha depois passando a relatar para o garoto. – Depois que eles se deram por satisfeitos se vestiram e rindo cruelmente se aproximaram de onde meu pai e minhas irmãs estavam e então o puxaram jogando-o do outro lado da sala. Eles começaram a torturá-lo usando primeiro a maldição cruciatus rindo enquanto meu pai gritava de dor pelo que eles estavam fazendo, ele nem tentou resistir a maldição e eu sabia que ele podia, afinal era um dos melhores comensais da morte. Então eles falaram algo em voz baixa uns com os outros e depois de concordarem com algo eles pararam de torturar meu pai e foram em direção a minhas irmãs que recuaram até a parede, acho que estavam horrorizadas pensando que eles iriam abusar delas novamente, mas ao invés disso eles lançaram feitiços de tortura nelas, ouvi um deles falando a meu pai que ele iria ver a morte das filhas antes de poder finalmente morrer, mas eles não usaram apenas uma maldição da morte para matá-las, eles pareciam gostar de dor e ouvir suas vítimas gritando e implorando por piedade. Eu os ouvi lançando um feitiço chamado "Perklaine" em minhas irmãs e a expressão de horror que meu pai fez foi o suficiente para que eu entendesse que o que quer que ele fosse era bastante doloroso e cruel, na época eu não sabia que feitiço era aquele, mas depois eu descobri o que o feitiço era uma variação do feitiço sectusempra, com a diferença que os danos aconteciam internamente. Não demorou nem um minuto e minhas irmãs começaram a gritar como se algo as estivesse rasgando por dentro e logo depois elas começaram a sangrar por todos os lugares possíveis, pela boca, nariz, olhos, ouvidos e também pelas partes íntimas, a tortura delas não durou mais do que dois minutos, porque elas acabaram morrendo afogadas no próprio sangue. – Sarah soltou um soluço abafado enquanto as imagens a inundavam rapidamente, a expressão de dor do pai enquanto via as filhas morrendo nunca sairia de sua cabeça, depois de respirar fundo ela continuou a falar antes que o moreno a interrompesse. – Em seguida eles passaram para minha mãe, mas antes de atacarem ela com feitiços eles a espancaram, os quatro a chutavam em todas as partes do corpo, um deles acertou o rosto de minha mãe arrancando não apenas sangue da boca dela como também alguns dentes, em seguida eles passaram a lançar feitiços cortantes, ouvi um deles lançando azarações de ferroada enquanto outro gritava um feitiço negro que eu não me lembro direito qual é, eles continuaram torturando-a e lançando feitiços diferentes no corpo da minha ame enquanto meu pai olhava impotente para o horror que aqueles homens estavam causando, eles continuaram dessa maneira por mais uns dez minutos antes de um deles sacar um punhal da cintura e cortar a garganta da minha mãe. Foi o pior momento da minha vida, pois o grito de dor que meu pai lançou destruiu meu coração e tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era um ódio irracional por aqueles malditos desgraçados por terem destruído minha família. Em seguida aconteceu o que eu já sabia que eles fariam, torturaram meu pai por alguns minutos de maneiras diferentes, mas ele já não esboçava reação alguma com o que eles faziam, acho ver sua família sendo destruída tira todas as suas vontades de viver. Assim que terminaram de fazer o que quiseram com meu pai eles o mataram com uma maldição da morte, depois atearam fogo nos outros cômodos da casa, para que parecesse um ataque de comensais da morte eu acho e logo depois eles foram embora.

- O que aconteceu depois que eles foram embora Sarah? – perguntou Harry incentivando-a a continuar a história.

- O fogo estava por todos os lados e foi então que eu me dei conta que precisava sair dali ou acabaria sendo queimada viva, não que naquele momento eu estivesse me importando muito com minha vida, mas um ódio tinha crescido em meu peito e a sede de vingança foi o que me obrigou a sair do esconderijo, não sei como, mas o feitiço que minha mãe tinha lançado já não estava funcionando mais, acho que parou de funcionar quando minha mãe morreu. Então eu sai de lá e passei sem olhar para os corpos da minha família e fui correndo até a biblioteca onde eu sabia que estariam as coisas que eu precisaria. – Sarah falava com a voz mais firme agora, como se estivesse com uma força renovada em seu interior. – Meu pai era uma pessoa muito inteligente e havia sempre uma rota de fuga para nós na casa, documentos falsos e dinheiro para recomeçarmos em algum lugar distante. Eu peguei todos os documentos falsos que estavam escondidos e o dinheiro que ele sempre deixava de reserva e então corri diretamente para o quarto dos meus pais onde tinha uma chave de portal programada para que acionasse quando fosse tocada, era nosso meio de fuga mais rápido. Assim que eu a toquei senti o puxão no umbigo e quando eu cai no chão e abri os olhos estava em um bosque e havia uma cidade próxima, em seguida peguei os documentos falsos da minha família e os rasguei um a um, deixando apenas o meu, e enquanto adentrava a cidade joguei os documentos no lixo, também escondi o dinheiro em minhas roupas e continuei caminhando até chegar em um orfanato, então eu bati na porta, mas como era de noite todos eles já estavam dormindo e quando eu pensava em desistir e ir embora a porta se abriu e uma mulher apareceu querendo saber o que eu queria, disse a ela que estava com fome e que meus pais tinham morrido, então ela disse que eu poderia ficar lá por um dia, mas acabei ficando bem mais. A carta da escola de Magia chegou, era a mesma em que meu pai havia estudado e então eu passei a ir para lá, cada vez aprendendo mais e elaborando a melhor maneira para que eu pudesse me vingar dos desgraçados, então eu resolvi vir para cá esse ano e foi a minha melhor decisão, pois agora eu tenho amigos e estou cada vez mais perto de realizar minha vingança.

- E o resto de sua família? – perguntou Harry assim que ela terminou de falar. – Seus tios e os outros parentes, ainda estão vivos?

- A maioria já está morta também, mas ainda tenho um primo vivo. – Sarah falou as palavras com desprezo evidente. – Mas eu mesma quero acabar com a raça de Stanley Black-Hawk, aquele maldito bastardo sempre invejou meu pai, sem contar que tentou violentar Elizabeth uma vez, por isso vou matar ele.

- Certo, mas e quanto aos homens que acompanhavam Dumbledore em sua casa... – falou Harry e o moreno viu os olhos da morena escurecerem violentamente, mas diferente de quando ela estava excitada agora os olhos dela emitiam chamas sombrias e malignas, era uma chama que Harry conhecia muito bem e que também queimava dentro dele, a chama da vingança. Em seguida Harry perguntou implorando mentalmente que não fosse ninguém que ele gostasse ou se importasse. – Quem eles eram Sarah, qual o nome dos desgraçados?

- Eu descobri o nome deles algum tempo depois através de jornais e algumas pesquisas que eu fiz sozinha, alguns deles são muito influentes no Império da Luz. – Sarah comentou em voz baixa enquanto olhava diretamente para o moreno se perguntando o que ele acharia dos nomes que ela estava prestes a lhe dizer – Eles são Amos Diggory, Lucas Morin, Peter Pettigrew e... o Professor Severo Snape.

- Foram eles então. – comentou o moreno em voz baixa pensando em cada um deles e revendo a imagem deles mentalmente, Pettigrew e Snape não eram nenhuma surpresa, dois comensais da morte imundos, embora ele soubesse que ali o Professor de Poções fosse mesmo fiel a Dumbledore, o que dava no mesmo para o moreno, o tal Morrin ele não conhecia e nem se lembrava de alguma vez tê-lo visto, mas ficara realmente surpreso com Diggory, jamais imaginaria que ele seria capaz de cometer tal ato. – Quem é esse Morrin? Não me lembro dele.

- Ele já era velho naquela época e agora é um dos conselheiros do Império da Luz e braço direito de Dumbledore. – falou Sarah olhando fixamente para ele tentando enxergar qualquer reação, mas ele parecia impenetrável – Ele estava no dia em que você fez o teste contra os Angel's, um velhote tão desgraçado quanto o próprio Dumbledore.

- Então temos cinco desgraçados para matarmos. – comentou Harry olhando para a morena que o olhava com uma expressão estranha no rosto como se estivesse esperando algo dele – Por que está me olhando desse jeito Sarah?

- Você não sente raiva de mim, nem está querendo me expulsar de perto de você por eu ser quem eu sou ou algo assim? – perguntou Sarah surpresa por ele ter reagido tão bem a história do que era sua vida.

- É claro que não. Por que eu me sentiria ou faria algo desse tipo Sarah? – questionou Harry incrédulo olhando espantado para a morena.

- Bem, eu sou filha de comensais da morte... – ela falou enrubescendo, mas foi cortada pela voz firme do moreno.

- Eu não ligo a mínima para isso Sarah, o Draco também é filho de comensais da morte e ele é meu amigo, não importa quem você foi, o importante é quem você é de verdade. – Harry falou antes de beijá-la nos lábios e em seguida voltar a falar. – Eu te amo Sarah e nada na sua vida vai me afastar de você, não importa o que seja. E eu vou ajudar você a se vingar desses malditos, mas espero que você tenha um pouco de paciência, pois vamos acabar com eles em grande estilo, vamos aproveitar o que eles fizeram para derrubar o Império da Luz de vez.

- Eu já esperei vários anos, algum tempo a mais não vai fazer muita diferença para mim Harry. – Sarah falou movendo-se lentamente para beijá-lo, mas parou quando sentiu seus seios roçando no peito masculino e somente naquele instante percebeu que continuava nua nos braços dele, uma onda devastadora de vergonha e prazer percorreu o corpo dela deixando seu rosto tão vermelho quanto um tomate maduro.

- Agora você não tem mais desculpa para não aceitar ser minha namorada Sarah, a menos que você não queira. – Harry disse de maneira insinuante enquanto roçava seus lábios nos dela deixando-a um pouco entorpecida enquanto as ondas de calor voltavam a preencher o corpo feminino, a garota soltou um resmungo baixo quando ele afastou os lábios.

- Eu aceito ser sua namorada Harry. – falou impaciente e em seguida avançou beijando-o avidamente absorvendo o gosto dele, passados alguns momentos ela interrompeu o beijo quando algo lhe veio a mente, então perguntou com a voz baixa. – Harry... você já havia feito sexo com outras garotas antes, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – sussurrou Harry em resposta olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos da morena que estremeceu com a intensidade do olhar do garoto.

- Quantas? – perguntou Sarah cheia de curiosidade.

- Algumas. – falou Harry desviando o assunto, sabia que algumas não chegava a ser exatamente verdade, afinal no ano em que ele passara treinando ficara com muitas garotas inclusive a Professora de DCAT que entrara aquele ano, o que ele podia fazer se ela lhe dera mole, não é mesmo? – Só que nunca havia sido assim com nenhuma delas, Sarah. Nunca ouve sentimento em meus relacionamentos, sempre foi apenas uma coisa física.

- Acho que nós temos que ir Harry. – falou Sarah quando sentiu os lábios possessivos e fortes do moreno deslizando por seu ombro e chegando a seu pescoço onde passou a mordiscar e lamber o local. – Os outros devem estar esperando por nós dois, sem contar que devem imaginar muito bem o que estamos fazendo aqui dentro.

- Eles podem esperar mais um pouco, afinal não vão fazer nada sem mim mesmo. – sussurrou Harry antes de morder o ombro da morena que gemeu baixinho enquanto ele chupava o local. – E quanto a saber o que nós dois estamos fazendo, eu não dou a mínima, deixe que eles fiquem morrendo de inveja da gente.

- Merlin. – exclamou Sarah quando sentiu a virilidade dele voltar com força pressionando seu ventre a fazendo estremecer com o contato intimo.

- Amo você Sarah. – falou Harry enquanto a virava de costas na cama cobrindo-a com seu corpo, ela afastou instintivamente as pernas e o moreno acomodou-se no espaço com um gemido gutural que soou maravilhosamente aos ouvidos da morena.

- Também te amo Harry. – Sarah disse quase num gemido enquanto ele mordiscava um de seus seios e acariciava o outro com a mão.

O moreno deslizou sua mão pelo corpo dela até alcançar a intimidade da garota encontrando-a úmida e pronta deixando Harry tonto e sem conseguir pensar, por isso acomodou-se melhor sobre ela e a invadiu com força fazendo Sarah arquear o corpo e gemer loucamente enquanto o moreno passava a investir rapidamente dentro do corpo delicado.

Aos poucos a morena elevava os quadris recebendo as fortes estocadas do moreno e gemendo a cada investida, um prazer violento rasgou a garota ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno aumentava ainda mais o ritmo. Sarah nunca imaginara que algum dia gostaria de ser amada daquela maneira rude e selvagem, mas estava sentindo-se terrivelmente excitada e acompanhava a força que o moreno empregava no sexo.

Ambos gozaram com força e praticamente ao mesmo tempo, o moreno afundou o rosto nos cabelos negros enquanto desabava pesadamente sobre o corpo delicado e feminino, mas a garota não se importava com o peso do corpo másculo, pelo contrário, quando ele se encontrava naquela posição sentia-se mulher e protegida ao mesmo tempo, por isso quando ele fez um movimento para rolar para o lado ela o rodeou com suas mãos segurando-o com força.

- Fica assim um pouquinho. – sussurrou ela prendendo-o com os braços e as pernas, mas quando ele relaxou e concordou ela deixou suas pernas deslizarem ao redor dele e acomodou-as na cama enquanto acariciava as costas masculinas e suadas.

Ficaram daquela maneira por um bom tempo antes de adormecerem felizes e saciados. Naquele mesmo momento acontecia algo que nenhum deles poderia imaginar, Alvo Dumbledore tramava uma manipulação contra o moreno se baseando na garota, pois agora ele sabia quem ela realmente era e usaria aquilo para tentar controlar Harry.


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 - Deuses

Fazia pouco mais de meia hora que o ataque a Grécia havia acabado e o diretor de Hogwarts se encontrava em seu escritório com vários relatórios em suas mãos, todos eram dados sobre as batalhas que haviam acontecido naquele dia, assim como as baixas que haviam tido, o numero de mortos e o numero de aliados que haviam se debandado para o lado do Panteão, sem contar em uma contagem incompleta dos comensais da morte que foram mortos e das criaturas das trevas que haviam sido destruídas.

Os números eram preocupantes e precisavam ser analisados cuidadosamente, ele precisava fazer algo ou acabaria perdendo a liderança do Império da Luz, ainda mais agora que todos deveriam estar sabendo que Harry Potter estava junto com Azrael na guerra. Ainda era difícil engolir que os Guerreiros gregos haviam mesmo aceitado se aliar ao Panteão e tinha a impressão de que muitos dos outros Cavaleiros da Luz teriam aceitado o acordo se suas famílias não se encontrassem nos outros países.

O diretor foi tirado de suas reflexões quando uma batida seca soou na porta de seu escritório o assustando levemente. Suspirando, Dumbledore levantou-se e se dirigiu até a porta e levando a mão a maçaneta abriu-a rapidamente revelando a figura ereta de seu Professor de Poções, Severo Snape que meneou a cabeça em cumprimento.

- Pois não Severo? – questionou Dumbledore levemente surpreso pela presença dele no local, sabia que naquele momento o Professor deveria estar descansando em sua sala nas masmorras, afinal teria aula em poucas horas.

- Diretor, o Senhor MacKinley insiste em vê-lo nesse exato instante. – Snape disse com a voz fria e impassível, embora estivesse bastante curioso sobre o motivo do diretor ter pedido os serviços de um pesquisador de tanto renome, deveria ser algo muito importante para não poder esperar até o dia amanhecer. – Ele disse que o assunto é de extrema urgência e que o iria interessá-lo quando eu disse para voltar amanhã.

- Mande-o entrar imediatamente Severo. – ordenou Dumbledore friamente enquanto fechava a porta e voltava a se recostar em sua cadeira.

Se John viera até ali em um horário como aquele queria dizer que ele descobrira algo muito importante e que seria muito útil para ele, afinal não havia nada que o pesquisador não descobrisse e ele era muito bem pago para conseguir isso. Torcia para que fosse uma boa noticia, pois as coisas estavam piorando a cada momento e tudo o que Dumbledore estava precisando era de um trunfo. Havia apenas duas coisas que o diretor pedira para que o pesquisador descobrisse e qualquer que fosse a descoberta que ele fizera interessaria a ele, não importando qual deles fosse. Uma nova batida na porta o despertou dos pensamentos fazendo o diretor olhar atentamente para a porta, antes de abrir a boca o diretor respirou fundo tentando normalizar sua ansiedade.

- Entre. – a sua voz saiu imensamente calma e serena contrastando com o que ele estava sentindo em seu interior.

John MacKinley era uma figura tremendamente impressionante para qualquer um que o visse, ele tinha quase um metro e oitenta de altura em um corpo bronzeado e atlético, os cabelos loiros e levemente cacheados contrastando com um rosto forte e de queixo quadrado, e para completar o quadro olhos azuis como o céu que deixavam muitas mulheres de queixo caído e babando por ele, ali se encontrava um homem que não tinha problema com as mulheres.

- Boa noite diretor. – John MacKinley falou friamente embora um sorriso estivesse desenhado em seus lábios naquele momento.

- John... – falou simplesmente Dumbledore enquanto apontava a cadeira a frente de sua mesa com a mão direita. – Pode ir Severo.

- Com licença. – a voz do Professor de Poções estava rígida assim como sua postura enquanto ele saía da sala.

- Parece que o Severo não gostou de ser dispensado Dumbledore. – comentou casualmente o pesquisador, mas o sarcasmo era identificável através do tom casual que ele empregara deixando o diretor ligeiramente intrigado.

- Isso não é importante John. – Dumbledore falou um pouco aborrecido pelo tom de voz do pesquisador, por isso inquiriu diretamente – Para você estar aqui significa que conseguiu algo importante para mim.

- Sim, isso é verdade. – John falou recostando-se melhor enquanto sacava uma pasta de dentro de seu sobretudo, mas não a passou para o diretor e sim a manteve em seu colo. – Primeiro devo lhe dizer que você me passou duas missões muito complicadas...

- Sem enrolação John, quero saber o que descobriu. – Dumbledore cortou a fala do pesquisador em um tom frio e seco.

- Odeio quando você faz isso velho. – retrucou John de maneira seca e rude. – Mas se é assim que você quer, tudo bem. O primeiro alvo eu você me passou pode esquecer, não descobri nada sobre ele em lugar algum e nos países que ele está dominando é impossível entrar então eu estou passando o serviço de volta pra você.

- Não descobriu nada sobre Azrael? – perguntou Dumbledore incrédulo com aquilo, afinal John sempre descobria o que queria, ninguém tinha mais contatos do que ele que conhecia praticamente o mundo inteiro.

- Absolutamente nada. – concordou John com frieza enquanto jogava a pasta em cima da mesa, mas o diretor não a pegou e continuou olhando para MacKinley que resolveu acrescentar rapidamente. – E duvido que alguém mais consiga descobrir por que o cara é um verdadeiro fantasma, está na cara que esse não é o verdadeiro nome dele e o fato de ninguém ainda ter visto o rosto dele não ajuda muito, então é impossível descobrir algo sobre ele enquanto ele não quiser se revelar pessoalmente, agora quanto a garota...

- O que descobriu sobre ela? – perguntou rapidamente o diretor ainda atordoado pela informação de que não conseguiria nenhuma informação sobre Azrael que pudesse ajudá-lo a descobrir uma maneira de obrigar o líder do Panteão a obedecer as suas ordens, então sua esperança era com a garota, John tinha que ter descoberto algo no passado de Sarah Connor.

- A vida da Srta. Connor é realmente muito interessante visto que ela apareceu subitamente a alguns anos atrás, logo depois que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou a vida. – John falou olhando para suas mãos distraidamente.

- Quer dizer que é um nome falso? – perguntou o diretor surpreso e deliciado ao mesmo tempo com sua sorte naquele momento.

- Sim, é um nome falso. – John falou dessa vez se recostando melhor na cadeira e passando a olhar diretamente para Dumbledore – Na verdade, eu descobri por um mero acaso esse pequeno detalhe assim como também descobri o nome verdadeiro dela.

- Então quem ela é? – o diretor já estava mais do que ansioso para descobrir de vez algo importante, por isso estava impaciente com a demora do pesquisador em lhe revelar de uma vez quem era realmente a Srta. Connor.

- Acalme-se Dumbledore, antes quero lhe dizer que foi por mero acaso que descobri a verdadeira identidade dela, pois estava procurando nas listas de pessoas consideradas mortas ou desaparecidas e foi então que encontrei a foto de uma família morta em um incêndio. – John explicou calmamente ignorando a expressão impaciente do diretor de Hogwarts – Na verdade, o que me fez descobrir a verdadeira identidade dela foi a aparência e semelhança que ela tinha com as pessoas da foto, principalmente com as irmãs dela, mas o melhor vem agora.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, diga logo quem ela realmente é. – bradou Dumbledore perdendo o controle e levantando-se enquanto espalmava as mãos em cima da mesa.

- O verdadeiro nome dela é Katherine Sarah Black-Hawk. – John falou pausadamente olhando diretamente para a face do diretor que empalideceu mortalmente fazendo o pesquisador ficar deliciado com aquela cena, sabia que aquele sobrenome seria reconhecido por Dumbledore, por isso fizera tanto suspense, queria ver a reação dele.

- De quem ela é filha? – Dumbledore perguntou com um tom estranho de voz que fez John erguer a sobrancelha em questionamento, mas respondeu a pergunta sem pestanejar.

- Ela é filha de Steven e Claire Black-Hawk. – falou John e ficou ainda mais curioso quando o ouviu praguejar em voz baixa. – Eu descobri que ela deu entrada em um orfanato trouxa logo depois apresentando um documento com o nome de Sarah Connor, todas as informações estão nessa pasta que eu acabei de lhe entregar Dumbledore.

- Eu achei que toda a família deles havia morrido no incêndio a alguns anos atrás... – comentou vagamente o diretor de Hogwarts enquanto voltava a se acomodar em sua cadeira pensando no que aquilo poderia significar.

- E morreram, ou pelo menos era o que todos pensavam, mas aprece que ela sobreviveu. – John falou friamente tentando entender os motivos para a reação inesperada do diretor. – Katherine tinha pouco mais de dez anos naquela época e provavelmente conseguiu escapar de alguma maneira daquele incêndio ou nem sequer estava em casa no instante em que a casa pegou fogo.

- Duvido muito. – falou Dumbledore lembrando-se da noite em que haviam invadido a casa daquela família e logo depois os torturado e obtido as informações que queria, logo depois deixando que seus homens se divertissem com as duas garotas e com a mãe delas, não havia percebido a falta da garota mais nova naquele dia ou mesmo depois quando lera nos jornais que a família toda havia sido morta e o nome dela estava nos jornais. Blasfemou em pensamento, deveria ter notado que a pirralha não estava com os pais aquele dia na casa e na sala em que obtiveram as informações, mas aquele detalhe passou em branco.

As complicações daquilo chegaram até o diretor como uma porrada no estomago, afinal porque outro motivo a garota teria pedido uma transferência para Hogwarts depois de tanto tempo? A resposta era bastante obvia, afinal se estivesse no lugar dela com certeza iria querer se vingar dos homens que haviam abusado das irmãs e da mãe, sem contar que depois ainda as mataram. Provavelmente ela estava escondida em algum lugar da casa, o mais correto seria que ela estivesse naquela mesma sala onde ele encontrara Claire, pensando agora a mulher estava levemente abaixada quando entrara e a vira, a varinha dela estava em sua mão, ela encontrava-se em frente a um pequeno armário, grande o bastante para caber uma criança de dez anos.

Sim, provavelmente fora assim que ela vira tudo o que acontecera aquele dia e também deveria saber os nomes dos responsáveis, será que ela tinha idéia do que poderia fazer caso resolvesse contar para alguém aquilo? Duvidava muito que ela estivesse interessada em denunciá-los, com certeza estava mais interessada em se vingar deles. Sem contar que agora tinha realmente algo contra ela com que poderia manipular o garoto Potter e o obrigar a responder a um monte de perguntas, principalmente as relacionadas a Azrael, sem contar que poderia contar com a colaboração do Potter para permanecer ao seu lado durante a guerra e quebrar os laços com o líder do Panteão.

- Há algo que eu deva saber Dumbledore? – John perguntou tirando o diretor de suas lembranças e divagações.

- Não John, absolutamente nada mais. – comentou Dumbledore ainda com o pensamento longe antes de se voltar para o pesquisador – Você fez um excelente trabalho John, como sempre. O seu pagamento será transferido amanhã de manhã mesmo para sua conta pessoal, espero que esse assunto não saia dessa sala.

- Como sempre. – concordou John levantando-se sabendo que estava sendo dispensado naquele momento, em seguida ele saiu pela porta descendo as escadas em seguida e saindo para os corredores do castelo de Hogwarts.

Em sua sala o diretor pensava em como deveria abordar o moreno, iria pressioná-lo em um lugar aberto, não podia correr o risco de o garoto resolver agredi-lo fisicamente, sabia que não conseguiria derrotá-lo, não depois do que havia visto ele fazer em Hogsmeade. A solução seria abordá-lo durante o café da manhã, o salão principal estaria cheio de gente e ele não poderia partir para a agressão, pois teria muitas testemunhas do fato. Sim, seria exatamente aquilo que ele faria, pois o garoto não ousaria partir para a violência em publico.

John andou silenciosamente pelos corredores do castelo de Hogwarts acompanhado de perto pelo Professor de Poções que havia aguardado do lado de fora da sala do diretor apenas esperando que ele terminasse seu assunto com ele. Assim que atravessou os portões os mesmo foram fechados rapidamente e depois de dar mais alguns passos o pesquisador parou subitamente de andar enquanto chutava uma pedra no chão.

- Velho estúpido. – rosnou para o nada enquanto chutava outra pedra no chão – Quem ele acha que é para ficar me dispensando assim a hora que ele quer? Maldita hora em que eu aceitei trabalhar para os bonzinhos, deveria ter me bandeado para o lado do Lorde das Trevas quando tive a oportunidade, pelo agora estaria melhor do que estou nesse momento...

- Você pode se aliar a mim. – uma voz fria soou no meio da escuridão deixando John arrepiado de medo. – Pode aceitar trabalhar para mim a partir de agora.

Depois de falar isso a figura saiu das sombras revelando um ser alto e imponente, ele vestia um sobretudo de cor acinzentado escuro e um capuz lhe cobria o rosto, mas de alguma maneira John soube que aquele ser era perigoso e que não deveria brincar com ele ou sua vida estaria acabada, mas ele recuou um passo assustado quando a figura se aproximou mais dele e voltou a falar refazendo a proposta que tinha em mente e John ficou impressionado pelo valor que receberia caso aceitasse trabalhar para ele a partir daquele dia.

- Estamos precisando de alguém como você para trabalhar conosco. – voltou a falar o estranho quando John não respondeu nada.

- Quem é você? – perguntou MacKinley friamente escondendo o medo que estava sentindo em seu interior, afinal aquela era uma oportunidade de melhorar de vida, pois do jeito que as coisas estavam indo o Império da Luz não duraria muito mais tempo.

- Pode me chamar de Grey. – respondeu o estranho ser se aproximando mais, mas dessa vez John não conseguiu se afastar. – Aceite trabalhar para o Panteão e garantimos que será muito bem recompensado pelo seu serviço.

- Panteão, não é mesmo? – perguntou John suando frio nesse momento, sabia muito bem quem era o líder daquele grupo e todos os comensais estavam tremendo de medo dele. – E porque vocês estão interessados em meus serviços?

- Temos algumas pessoas que precisam ser investigadas, basicamente o mesmo serviço que você faz. – falou Grey friamente olhando diretamente nos olhos de John embora esse não conseguisse enxergar nada do rosto do estranho. – Nossa proposta é bastante generosa Senhor MacKinley e você está interessado em deixar de trabalhar para o velhote do Dumbledore, então porque hesita? Por que ficar ao lado de um homem que apenas manipula as pessoas ao seu bel prazer e que esta com seus dias contados? O velhote não vai durar muito tempo, então aproveite essa oportunidade e una-se e trabalhe para nós.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. – concedeu John pensando em todas as possibilidades que aquilo com certeza lhe traria.

- Muito bem, ficamos bastante felizes com sua decisão. – o estranho murmurou e em seguida se aproximou mais e pegou no braço de John que deu um leve pulo de susto. – Vou lhe mostrar seu novo lar Senhor MacKinley, mas Azrael já tem serviços para o senhor então fique preparado que nas próximas horas você será procurado por ele.

John apenas pode concordar sem saber o que mais dizer e no instante seguinte sentiu o familiar puxão no umbigo e a sensação de estar girando enquanto o estranho aparatava com ele para um local totalmente novo para o pesquisador.

Eles estavam reunidos próximos a uma lareira na Sala Precisa, haviam treinado durante algum tempo e agora estavam descansando enquanto esperavam que Harry e Sarah saíssem do quarto, afinal não poderiam avançar no treinamento se o moreno não estivesse ali, todos eles estavam ansiosos para prosseguirem com os treinos para poderem ficarem mais poderosos e poderem enfrentar os Cavaleiros das Trevas novamente.

- O que você acha que eles estão fazendo lá dentro? – Rony perguntou com a voz cheia de malícia olhando para Hugo que devolveu o sorriso enviesado.

- Com certeza o mesmo que você está pensando Rony. – devolveu Neville dando de ombros enquanto continuava olhando para a loira que estava próxima as outras garotas.

- Harry é um cara de muita sorte. – comentou Hugo em voz baixa olhando de relance para uma certa ruiva.

- Ei. – reclamou Rony dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo que finalmente se tocou do que havia falado e corou que nem um rabanete. – É da minha irmãzinha que você está falando Potter, tenha mais respeito.

- Como se você não pensasse a mesma coisa em relação a Hermione. – Hugo devolveu em tom provocativo e dessa vez quem ficou vermelho foi Rony.

- O que será que as garotas tanto lêem naquele livro, hein? – a pergunta de Neville acabou com a pequena discussão de Rony e Hugo que também olharam para as meninas e perceberam que elas liam muito concentradas um livro de aparência antiga.

- Vamos lá ver. – Rony falou levantando-se sendo seguido de perto pelos outros dois garotos. – Ei, o que vocês estão lendo?

- Esse é o livro sobre mitologia antiga que o Harry me emprestou antes de irmos para a batalha na Grécia. – Hermione falou parando a leitura e erguendo o livro mostrando a capa esverdeada e o titulo "Divindades" em letras grandes. – Estávamos começando a ler o significado e as lendas dos nomes que o Harry deu para a gente.

- Legal. – Hugo falou sentando-se ao lado de Gina que se acomodou melhor abraçando o namorado e recostando a cabeça no ombro do garoto.

Rony sentou-se ao lado de Hermione enquanto Neville aproveitava para se acomodar ao lado de Luna que lhe sorriu antes de voltar a prestar atenção na garota. Draco Malfoy já estava acomodado perto de Samantha e parecia profundamente imerso em pensamentos.

- Comece de novo Hermione que nós também queremos saber sobre os deuses. – Neville falou recebendo um som impaciente que a garota fez com a garganta, mas ela voltou uma página para começar a ler desde o começo.

- O conceito de Divindade relata que ela é basicamente um ser sobrenatural, usualmente com poderes significativos, cultuado e tido como santo, divino ou sagrado, sempre respeitado pelos humanos. Normalmente as divindades são superiores aos seres humanos e a própria natureza. – a voz de Hermione estava um pouco impaciente enquanto ela falava, pois estava ansiosa para ler as outras partes do livro. - Uma divindade pode ser masculina, feminina, hermafrodita ou neutra, sendo usualmente imortal. Muitas vezes, as divindades são identificadas com elementos ou fenômenos da natureza, virtudes ou vícios humanos ou ainda atividades inerentes aos seres humanos. Assume-se que uma divindade tenha personalidade e consciência, intelecto, desejos e emoções, num sentido bastante humano desses termos. Além disso, é usual que uma determinada divindade presida sobre aspectos do cotidiano do homem, como o nascimento, a morte, o tempo, o destino, e etc. A algumas divindades é atribuída a função de dar à humanidade leis civis e morais, assim como serem os juízes do valor e comportamento humano. É também comum atribuir às divindades, ou a interações entre elas, a criação do universo e sua futura destruição.

- Nao entendi muita coisa, mas parece ser interessante. – Rony falou chamando a atenção para ele que corou levemente antes de voltar a falar. – Voce podia pular essa parte chata e ir diretamente para os deuses...

- Tudo bem. – Hermione suspirou e concordou quando viu que os outros concordavam com o namorado. – Qual vocês querem saber primeiro?

- Pode começar comigo Hermione. – Neville se adiantou quando nenhum dos outros se candidatou a ser o primeiro a querer saber.

- Tudo bem, Thor então. – Hermione falou distraidamente enquanto folheava as páginas do livro até finalmente encontrar o que procurava. – Aqui está. "Thor (nórdico antigo: Þórr, inglês antigo: Þunor, alto alemão antigo: Donar) é um deus de cabelos vermelhos e barba, representando a força da natureza (trovão) na Mitologia nórdica e também na Mitologia germânica, fazendo justamente seu raios com o seu martelo Mjolnir. Ele é o filho de Odin, o deus supremo de Asgard, e de Jord (Fjorgyn) a deusa de Midgard (a Terra). Segundo a lenda durante o Ragnarök, Thor matará e será morto por Jörmungandr. Ele era grande para um deus, extremamente forte e um comilão (podendo comer uma vaca em uma única refeição)".

- Ele está parecendo mais o Rony do que eu. – resmungou Neville interrompendo Hermione que olhou feio para o garoto, mas os outros riram, com excessão de Rony.

- Eu não como tanto assim. – Rony disse friamente olhando para Neville que suntentou o olhar e deu de ombros indiferente as ameaças que o ruivo lançava com os olhos.

- Calem a boca e deixem a Hermione continuar. – Gina falou percebendo o olhar mortal que a garota tinha no rosto.

- Obrigada Gina, onde eu estava mesmo. Ah, aqui. – Hermione falou olhando novamente para o testo e depois de pigarrear para limpar a garganta voltou a ler. – "Thor adorava disputas de poder e era o principal campeão dos deuses contra seus inimigos, os gigantes de gelo. Os fazendeiros, que apreciavam sua honestidade simplória e repugnância contra o mal, veneravam Thor em vez de Odin, que era mais atraente para os que eram dotados de um espírito de ataque. A arma de Thor era um martelo de guerra mágico, chamado Mjolnir (que lançava raios de luz) com uma enorme cabeça e um cabo curto e que nunca errava o alvo e sempre retornava às suas mãos. Ele usava luvas de ferro mágicas para segurar o cabo do martelo branco e o cinturão Megingjard que dobrava sua força. Sua esposa era Sif, a deusa da colheita, com quem teve a filha Thrud, e de sua união com a giganta Jarnsaxa, teve os filhos Magni e Modi. Os antigos escritores (Saxo, Adam de Bremen, Aelfric, Snorri) identificaram Thor com o deus Greco-Romano Júpiter porque ambos são filhos da Mãe-Terra, comandante das chuvas, dos raios e trovões, são protetores do mundo e da comunidade cujo símbolo era o carvalho, representando o tronco da família. Os animais de ambos deuses era o carneiro, o bode e a águia. Thor era sempre apresentado com seu martelo e Júpiter com seu cetro. Thor matou a serpente Jormungand e Júpiter o dragão Tifon".

- Cadê seu martelo Longbottom? – Rony zombou assim que Hermione terminou de ler a passagem sobre o deus recebendo um olhar faiscante do garoto que não respondeu nada, apenas cruzou os braços e olhou para Hermione.

- Por que você não lê sobre Zeus agora Hermione? – sugeriu Gina sorrindo maldosamente em direção ao irmão que arregalou os olhos.

- Claro Gina. – falou Hermione procurando sobre o deus grego no livro e quando finalmente o encontrou olhou sorrindo para Rony antes de começar a ler em voz alta. – "Na mitologia grega Zeus era deus do céu e da Terra, senhor do Olimpo, deus supremo. Conhecido pelo nome romano de Júpiter. Filho mais novo dos titãs Cronos e Réia. Seus irmãos eram: Poseidon, Hades, e Hera. Era casado com Hera, e pai de diversos deuses, como Atena, Artemis, Apolo e Afrodite."

- Vocé é pai da Gina, Rony. – dessa vez quem zombou foi Neville olhando sarcasticamente para o ruivo. – Ei Hugo, quando você vai pedir a mão da Gina em casamento para o Rony?

- Cala a boca Neville. – Hugo disse rispidamente embora houvesse um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca do garoto.

- Garotos, vocês nunca mudam. – Hermione falou respirando fundo enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação e voltava a ler em voz mais alta, não adimitindo outra interrupção – "Zeus sempre foi considerado um deus do tempo, com raios, trovões, chuvas e tempestades atribuídas a ele. Mais tarde, ele foi associado à justiça e à lei. Havia muitas estátuas erguidas em honra de Zeus, a mais magnífica era a sua estátua em Olímpia, uma das sete maravilhas do mundo antigo. Originalmente, os jogos olímpicos eram realizados em sua honra."

- Viu só, eles me honravam. – falou Rony de maneira arrogante enquanto se levantava e simulava uma reverência bastante exagerada.

- Senta aí Ronald. Quem quer ouvir agora? – como ninguém se manifestou Hermione balançou a cabeça antes de folhear o livro até encontrar o significado do nome que fora atribuído a ela. – Já que nenhum de vocês se habilita, vamos ver quem era a deusa que eu recebi o nome. "Nemesis (português europeu) ou Nêmesis (português brasileiro) (em grego, Νέμεσις), deusa grega da segunda geração era, segundo Hesíodo, uma das filhas da deusa Nix (a noite). Pausânias citou-a como filha dos titãs Oceano e Tétis. Autores tardios puseram-na como filha de Zeus e de Têmis. Apesar de Nêmesis nascer na familia da maioria dos deuses trevosos, vivia no monte Olimpo e figurava a justiça divina. Nêmesis era a deusa da ética. Nasceu ao mesmo tempo em que Gaia concebeu Têmis. Gaia, preocupada com a infante Têmis, que poderia vir a ser vítima da loucura de Urano, entregou-a a Nix. Esta, cansada de tanto gerar por esquizogênese, entregou as deusas aos cuidados das moiras, deusas do destino".

- Olha só, a Hermione coube direitinho na descrição dessa deusa. – Neville falou surpreso. – Mas ela é filha de Zeus ou de Nyx?

- É uma boa pergunta Neville. – Hermione disse vendo a careta que o namorado fizera com a indireta de Neville de que ela seria "filha" de Rony. – Mas vamos para o próximo, pois não estou querendo discutir sobre esse assunto.

- Fale sobre Selene, Hermione. – Luna falou com a voz baixa e firme, não estava sonhadora como costumava ser e sim bastante séria.

- "Selene é a deusa grega da lua, era filha de Hipérion e Tea, tendo como irmãos, a deusa Eos, e o deus Hélios. Um de seus melhores mitos sabidos envolve um simples, mas belo pastor, cujo nome era Endymion. A deusa da lua se apaixonou por este mortal, um caso que, conseqüentemente resultou no nascimento de cinqüenta filhas. Mas Endymion era, aliás, ser humano, e assim suscetível ao envelhecimento e eventualmente à morte. Selene não podia carregar o pensamento deste fato cruel. Então, assegurando que Endymion permanecesse eternamente jovem, fez com que o belo jovem dormisse para sempre. Desta maneira, Endymion viveria sempre, dormindo com a mesma aparente idade. Selene é muito associada á Artemis, ou Hécate, mas vale lembrar, que esta deusa representa todas as fases da Lua, e é a pura personificaçao deste astro sendo seu nome romano Lua ou Luna..."

- Agora entendi por que o Harry lhe deu esse nome Luna, afinal seu nome é uma variação da deusa da lua. – Gina falou surpresa.

- É verdade. – concordou Hermione olhando para a loira que piscou levemente enquanto voltava seus olhos para o fogo da lareira. – Eu não vou mais perguntar quem quer ser o próximo, já vou ler direto, ou vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira.

- A gente concorda. – Gina falou como se estivesse falando por todos que apenas balançaram a cabeça enquanto Hermione folheava as paginas do livro desde o começo para ver qual deles apareceria primeiro. – Parece que você é o felizardo Draco. "Segundo a Teogonia, Érebo ou Erebus era a personificação da escuridão; precisamente o criador das Trevas. Tinha seus domínios demarcados por seus mantos escuros e sem vida, predominando sobre as regiões do espaço conhecidas como "Vácuo" logo acima dos mantos noturnos de sua irmã Nix, a personificação da noite."

- Irmã? – interrompeu Draco sem querer falando alto e atraindo os olhares de todos para ele que enrubesceu levemente, mas manteve os olhos frios e impassíveis.

- Sim Draco, irmã. – concordou Hermione olhando pensativa para o loiro antes de sorrir e voltar sua atenção ao livro. – "Sendo um dos filhos de Caos, Erebus juntamente de sua irmã gêmea Nix nasceram de cisões assim como se reproduzem os seres unicelulares; a partir de "pedaços" de Caos, Erebus e Nix passam a ser os mais velhos imortais do universo, logo após de Caos. Erebus desposou Nix, gerando mais duas divindades "primórdias"; o Éther (conhecido como a Luz celestial) e Hemera (o Dia)". – no momento em que Hermione dissera que Erebus havia casado com a irmã Draco olhou diretamente para Sam que ficou corada até as raizes dos cabelos com o olhar que recebeu do loiro. – "Erebus foi conhecido por ser um dos maiores inimigos de Zeus, conta-se que os Titãs pediram socorro a Erebus e pessoalmente o primórdio havia descido até o Tártaro para libertar os filhos de Gaia, porém foi surpreendido por Zeus e Hades que tiveram a ajuda de Nix para lançar Erebus nas profundezas do rio Aqueronte, a fronteira dos dois mundos. Na medida em que o pensamento mítico dos gregos se desenvolveu, Erebus deu seu nome a uma região do Hades por onde os mortos tinham de passar imediatamente depois da morte, para entrar no Hades. Após Caronte tê-los feito atravessar o rio Aqueronte, entravam no Tártaro, o submundo propriamente dito. Érebo era também, freqüentemente, usado como sinônimo de Hades".

- Isso foi interessante. – Gina falou com a voz carregada de malícia olhando disfarçadamente para Samantha que continuava vermelha como um tomate maduro.

- Com certeza. – concordou Hermione sem tirar os olhos do livro e já o folheando até encontrar outro deus conhecido e começar a ler antes que um deles acabasse interrompendo novamente. – "Ares é conhecido como o deus guerreiro por excelência. Seu símbolo era o abutre. Seus pais, Zeus e Hera, detestavam-no, mas era protegido por Hades, pois povoava o inferno com as numerosas guerras que provocava. Sua vida estava longe de ser exemplar, foi surpreendido em adultério com Afrodite, esposa de Hefaistos, que os prendeu em fina rede; foi ferido por três vezes por Héracles (Hércules). Era muito respeitado pelos gregos por sua força e temperamento agressivo. Ares para os gregos é Marte para os romanos."

- E aí papai? – Hugo cumprimentou Rony sarcasticamente recebendo um olhar enviesado como resposta.

- Será que vocês poderiam agir como adultos, por favor? – Hermione pediu olhando intensamente para os garotos que apenas balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Não estressa Hermione, eles são assim mesmo. – Samantha falou dando de ombros. – Pode ter certeza, eu vivo com um deles a dezesseis anos e sei o que estou falando, eles vão ser eternamente um bando de crianças.

- Eu sei. – falou Hermione voltando a olhar o livro e desistindo de tentar repreendê-los. – Nossa Gina, o seu é o que tem menos. Vamos ver o que fala aqui. "Ártemis é a Diana dos romanos, era a deusa-virgem da lua, irmã gêmea de Apolo, poderosa caçadora e protetora das cidades, dos animais e das mulheres. Na Ilíada de Homero, desempenhou importante papel na Guerra de Tróia, ao lado dos troianos."

- Deusa Virgem? – Gina perguntou maliciosamente olhando para Hermione e em seguida caiu na gargalhada.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Gina, não vai me dizer que você... – Rony não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas denunciando a raiva que sentia, olhou para Hugo ameaçadoramente, mas então percebeu que o garoto também não gostara do tom de voz da irmã e o rosto dele estava tão vermelho quanto o seu.

- É claro que não seu idiota. – retrucou Gina rispidamente olhando para o irmão sugestivamente, fazendo dois garotos respirarem aliviados.

- Ótimo. – falou simplesmente o ruivo relaxando em seu lugar, afinal tudo estava bem e não havia nada que pudesse preocupá-lo naquele momento.

- Ótimo uma ova Ronald, não pense que só porque eu ainda sou virgem que eu vou continuar assim por muito tempo. – a ruiva terminou de falar sorrindo maldosa para o irmão enquanto o rosto de Hugo queimava como o fogo, Draco apenas riu silenciosamente olhando a briga dos grifinórios, tinha que adimitir que eles eram uma figura.

- Se vocês não pararem eu não leio mais nada. – Hermione elevou a voz antes que Rony respondesse a provocação da irmã e as coisas acabassem fora de controle. A ameaça pareceu funcionar, pois todos eles ficaram quietos e voltaram a prestar atenção em Hermione que sorriu docemente para eles antes de voltar a ler. – "A deusa grega Nyx era a personificação da noite. Uma das melhores fontes de informação sobre aquela deusa provém da teogonia de Hesíodo. Muitas referências são feitas a Nyx naquele poema que descreve o nascimento dos deuses e deusas gregos. A explicação é simples. A Noite desempenhou um papel importante no mito como um dos primeiros seres a vir à existência. Hesíodo afirma que a Noite era irmã do Caos, o que a torna uma das primeiras criaturas a emergir do vazio. Isso significa que Nyx era irmã de algumas das mais antigas divindades da mitologia grega, incluindo Erébo, Gaia e Tártaro. Dessas forças primordiais sobreveio o resto dos deuses e deusas gregas. E Nix era responsável por dar origem aos filhos divinos".

- Então Sam é a mãe de todos os deuses? – perguntou Hugo rindo e interrompendo Hermione que suspirou antes de responder sem desviar os olhos do livro.

- É obvio que não. Ela apenas foi considerada como a mãe de muitos deuses, mas Gaia foi a primeira a gerar, portanto ela é que recebe o titulo de mãe primordial. – depois de responder a pergunta de Hugo a garota ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de terminar de ler. – "Nyx deu origem a um número de crias. Algumas dessas crianças da Noite eram Éris (a Discórdia ou Altercação), as moiras (Cloto, Lachesis e Atropos), Nêmesis, a ética, as queres, a miséria, os sonhos e os irmãos gêmeos Hypnos (Deus do sono) e Thanatos (Deus da morte). Conquanto esses seres nasceram de deusas isoladas, sem um pai, Nyx também teve filhos do deus Erebus. Dele, a divindade deu à luz Éter, o ar e Hemera, o Dia."

- Já foram todos? – perguntou Rony quando Hermione parou de ler e apenas ficou olhando para eles como se esperasse algum comentário.

- Sim, falta apenas a deusa que Sarah representa, mas temos que esperar que ela saia para lermos o significado com ela aqui. – Hermione falou calmamente e em seguida ouviu os protestos dos amigos que queriam ouvir naquele momento e não queriam esperar.

- Então não precisam mais esperar. – a voz fria de Harry ecoou do outro lado da sala chamando a atenção deles que olharam em direção ao local onde ficava as portas dos quartos.

Parados em frente a porta que dava para o quarto que era ocupado pelos garotos e que estivera sendo utilizado apenas pelas duas pessoas paradas olhando para eles, Harry Potter e Sarah Connor pareciam mais felizes do que nunca, apesar dos olhos frios que o moreno trazia consigo.

O moreno vestia uma calça jeans verde escura e uma camisa vermelha de manga curta revelando os músculos dos braços do garoto, os cabelos pareciam ainda mais despenteados do que o normal e lhe davam um ar mais ameaçador. Do alto de seu quase um metro e noventa de altura o moreno os olhava com uma frieza que poderia congelar o ártico, mas mesmo os olhos frios nao podiam esconder o leve brilho de felicidade que rodeava os belos olhos verdes do garoto.

Já Sarah parecia irradiar felicidade por todo o corpo e embora estivesse séria os olhos da garota brilhavam tanto que poderia iluminar uma sala escura, ficou claro para todos eles o que acontecera dentro daquele quarto, mas nenhum deles ousaria comentar algo em frente ao moreno de olhos verdes. A garota vestia um conjuto leve de saia preta com uma blusinha amarela com uma estampa de flor na frente, e ela parecia estar mais linda que o normal.

- Então vocês estão lendo sobre os deuses? – perguntou Sarah enquanto ela e Harry se aproximavam dos amigos.

- Sim, já lemos todos os outros e só falta sobre o seu. – Hermione falou olhando a amiga e então sorrindo discretamente e acenando com a cabeça para ela deixando claro que conversariam depois sobre o que acontecera no quarto.

- Então pode ler. – Sarah acomodou-se no chão de joelhos próximo a lareira, o moreno sentou silenciosamente atrás dela recostando-se contra um sofá e puxando Sarah contra ele, a garota foi sem nenhum tipo de resistência e se deixou abraçar pelo moreno.

- Vocês se acertaram? – perguntou Gina bastante empolgada e feliz pelos amigos, afinal eles mereciam ser felizes e a ruiva sabia que um era caído pelo outro a algum tempo.

- Sim Gina. – Sarah respondeu timidamente e sorriu hesitante olhando para Samantha que sorriu para ela enquanto os outros comemoravam.

- Já estava na hora, pensei que vocês fossem enrolar por mais algum tempo. – Draco falou sorrindo para o amigo que sorriu de volta antes de falar.

- Quem está enrolando bastante é você Malfoy. – a voz cheia de malícia do moreno deixou o loiro levemente vermelho assim como a garota em questão.

- Não fale assim Harry. – Sarah falou baixinho como se repreendesse o moreno pelo que ele acabara de dizer, mas quando viu as expressões aliviadas de Draco e Samantha acrescentou maliciosamente. – Deixe o Draco decidir quando ele vai se declarar para a sua irmã ou você vai acabar atrapalhando o relacionamento deles.

- Por que não vamos a leitura? – sugeriu Samantha rapidamente percebendo a expressão do loiro que parecia que iria desmaiar com a sugestão.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Hermione rindo baixinho antes de voltar seus olhos para o livro e começar a ler o maior texto até aquele momento. – "Nos mitos nórdicos-germânicos, Hel era a Rainha dos Mortos e governante do Reino do Submundo Niflheim. Ela recebeu seus domínios do próprio Odin. Niflheim era um mundo tanto de gelo e frio intenso como do fogo vulcânico. Hel era filha de Loki (Deus do mal) e da Gigante Angrboda (mensageira da dor). Seu nome originou a palavra inglesa inferno e tinha uma aparência aterrorizante, com metade do corpo saudável e metade em decomposição, corroída pelas doenças. Hel é irmã de Jörmungandr, a serpente de Midgard, que é tão grande que seus anéis rodeiam a terra e do lobo Fenris, tão imenso, que quando abre a boca, o maxilar inferior toca a terra e o superior roça as estrelas."

- Deusa dos mortos hein? – falou Sarah alegremente enquanto se recostava mais no moreno. – Acho que estou podendo.

- Espere, ainda tem mais outra explicação sobre Hel. – Hermione falou antes que todos passassem a comentar. – "Na mitologia nórdica, Hel, Hela ou Hell é filha de Loki e da gigante Angrboda, irmã mais nova de lobo Fenris e a serpente Nidgard. A serpente Nidgard foi banida por Odin para o mar que cerca a Terra, mas a fera cresceu tanto que engoliu a própria cauda. Lobo Fenris foi preso com uma corrente feita pelos espíritos da montanha, chamada Gleipnir. Hel foi banida por Odin para o mundo inferior que recebeu seu nome, Helheim, que fica nas profundezas de Niflheim. Helheim fica às margens do rio Nastronol, que equivale ao rio Aqueronte da mitologia grega. Lá, recebeu o poder de dominar nove mundos ou regiões, onde distribui aqueles que lhe são enviados, isto é, aqueles que morrem por velhice ou doença. Seu palácio chama-se Elvidner, sua mesa era a Fome, sua faca, a Inanição, o Atraso, seu criado, a Vagareza, sua criada, o Precipício, sua porta, a Preucupação sua cama, e os Sofrimentos formavam as paredes de seus aposentos. Hela podia ser facilmente reconhecida, uma metade de seu corpo era de uma linda mulher, e a outra parte de um corpo terrível em decomposição. A personalidade de Hel difere das dos deuses do mundo inferior das demais mitologias: Ela não é boa e nem má, simplesmente justa. Alguns acham que os cristãos adotaram Hel e seu domínio de sofrimento eterno como o nome do local para onde iam os condenados (Hell, em inglês) mas isso não é confiavel, pois a palavra inferno na Biblia vem na realidade do hebraico sheol".

- Tá, isso foi em parte assustador, mas demais também. –Rony foi o primeiro a se manifestar assim que Hermione parou de ler.

- Você não me parece estar com parte do corpo em decomposição. – Draco falou com malícia na voz olhando para o corpo da garota que corou levemente, mas sorriu quando ouviu um rosnado agressivo soar junto a si, Harry era muito ciumento.

- É melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala Malfoy. – a voz fria e a ameaça que existia por trás das palavras fizeram o loiro empalidecer levemente.

- Só falei o que todos os garotos vão achar assim que verem a Sarah ou qualquer uma das garotas. – o sonserino se defendeu olhando sugestivamente para o moreno que parou para pensar e olhar novamente para cada um deles e teve que concordar com o loiro naquilo, afinal todos eles haviam mudado bastante com o treinamento que haviam recebido.

Os garotos estavam mais encorpados e fortes, os músculos mais definidos e o corpo bem mais atlético do que antes, de todos eles Neville fora o que mais mudara e já não era mais levemente rechonchudo como antes, todos eles estavam mais altos e fortes, não pareciam mais adolescentes e sim homens de quase vinte ano de idade, um pequeno efeito por se treinar durante tanto tempo quando na realidade não se passou quase nada no mundo real.

Mas as maiores mudanças aconteceram obviamente com as garotas e como ele estava acostumado em ver elas todos os dias mal reparava nas mudanças que elas haviam sofrido. Nenhuma das garotas se parecia mais com garotas, na verdade elas poderiam ser facilmente confundidas com mulheres de vinte anos sem nenhum problema, todas estavam mais altas e mais fortes, as curvas estavam acentuadas e no lugar.

Gina havia crescido vários centímetros enquanto as curvas dela moldavam-se de me maneira insinuante pelo corpo delgado e feminino, os cabelos cor de fogo pareciam realmente estar queimando dando um ar mais exótico e selvagem para a garota. Luna deixara de ser uma menina e tornara-se uma mulher e tanto, ela tinha um corpo esguio e bastante definido, os cabelos estavam maiores e chegavam quase a cintura da garota, o rosto sonhador lhe dava uma expressão angelical que com certeza arrebataria muitos marmanjos.

Samantha estava simplesmente estonteante, os cabelos negros e lisos pareciam brilhar em volta do rosto delicado, assim como os olhos verdes esmeralda que ficavam brilhantes toda vez que olhava para Draco, o corpo dela estava ainda mais deslumbrante, as curvas femininas pareciam destacadas pela roupa leve que ela estava usando. A mudança mais significativa entre as garotas acontecera com Hermione, os cabelos castanhos e cheios estavam menos rebeldes e penteados cuidadosamente caindo em leves cachos pelas costas da garota, ela tinha o corpo esguio e cheio de curvas generosas, aquela garota faria os homens de Hogwarts babarem.

Sarah já era bonita antes do início do treinamento, mas agora ela parecia uma deusa intocável. Ela crescera quase vinte centímetros naquele período, enquanto ela se vestia no quarto o moreno havia reparado em como as pernas dela eram longas e delgadas o que o deixou com vontade de arrastá-la novamente para a cama, mas fizera um esforço e a acompanhara até onde os amigos estavam. A cabeleira negra parecia mais sedosa e brilhante caindo como uma cachoeira pelas sotas da garota, os olhos azuis e tempestuosos davam um ar mais selvagem para ela, Harry poderia dizer que ela e Gina tinham muito em comum nas suas personalidades, mas Sarah não tinha apenas a aparência selvagem, na opnião de Harry a garota parecia mais sexy do que selvagem.

Olhando de relance para a garota que agora era sua namorada o moreno lembrou-se dos momentos que eles haviam tido ainda a pouco, havia amado ela de maneira selvagem simplesmente porque nao conseguira se controlar. Algo o tomara e ele perdera totalmente o controle amando-a como se ele fosse uma espécie de animal, mas quando fora pedir desculpas a ela descobrira que ela gostara e não estava reclamando.

Naquele momento Harry se perguntou se mereceria uma garota especial como ela, afinal eles haviam feito sexo e ela não ficara perturbada por causa das lembranças ruins sobre a maneira como a mãe e as irmãs haviam sido violentadas e mortas, na hora ele não pensara naquilo, mas depois ele percebera aquilo como se fosse um golpe no estômago e a conversa que teve com ela ajudou-o a entender melhor o sofrimento dela.

Voltou sua atenção para os amigos e percebeu que eles ainda estavam discutindo sobre os deuses de cada um, trocando opniões e outras coisas, ficou parado por um instante ali apenas escutando a conversa deles até que julgou que já estava na hora de fazer com que eles suassem um pouco, pois ainda precisavam treinar muito se as informações que ele recebera eram verdadeiras, o que com certeza era mais provável.

- Muito bem, já chega desse assunto. – Harry falou levantando-se e se colocando no meio do grupo. – Acho que está na hora de elevarmos o nível do treinamento e começar a pegar pesado com vocês, pois vocês terão de enfrentar guerreiros extremamente poderosos muito em breve.

- Mas a gente já enfrentou os Cavaleiros das Trevas e não vencemos por pouco. – Rony disse surpreso pela maneira como o moreno falava dando a entender que existiam seres ainda mais poderosos que apareceriam durante a guerra.

- Sim, vocês enfrentaram os Cavaleiros das Trevas, o problema é que os Cavaleiros não são os guerreiros mais poderosos que Voldemort possui. – Harry falou pacientemente como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança.

- Se eles não são os mais poderosos, então quem são? – Hermione perguntou em voz alta o que todos os outros queriam saber, inclusive Draco que ainda não sabia sobre esses guerreiros que seriam mais fortes do que os que eles haviam enfrentado.

- Eles estão sendo chamados de Dragões das Trevas ou apenas Dragões Negros. Eu sei de apenas três pessoas que fazem parte do grupo, os outros ainda são um mistério. – falou o moreno suavemente sem se preocupar com os olhos interrogativos de todos os amigos em cima dele. – Eles estão treinando a mais de três anos especialmente para servir a Voldemort e destruir qualquer um que possa se colocar em seu caminho, eles são o chamado plano B para caso acontecesse algum imprevisto durante a guerra.

- Como assim? – Rony perguntou estranhando as palavras que o moreno usara para explicar aquilo. – O que seriam esses imprevistos?

- No caso eu. – o moreno disse calmamente e vendo as expressões resolveu explicar melhor para eles. - A guerra estava seguindo um patamar único com os dois lados, Voldemort se divertindo de um lado enquanto Dumbledore comandava o Império da Luz e tentava a todo o custo se defender, era mais ou menos isso que estava acontecendo, então eu apareci. Logo de cara eu destruo uma base de comensais da morte inteira, resgato a Gina do cativeiro e logo depois tomo toda a Oceania do controle do Lorde das Trevas. Logo eu liberto as pessoas da maior prisão do Lorde das Trevas e todas elas passam a ser soldados fieis a mim, assim como os moradores de todo o continente. E como se isso não bastasse eu passo a tomar outros territórios vagarosamente, e agora assumo o controle sobre a Grécia que era um país do Império da Luz. Isso sem contar que Harry Potter mostrou um aumento surpreendente de poder quando lutou contra um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas em Hogsmeade deixando Voldemort preocupado, e agora ele acha que eu e Azrael estamos aliados.

- Mas vocês são a mesma pessoa. – Neville disse como se aquilo fosse obvio o que fez Harry sorrir levemente antes de responder.

- Mas Voldemort não sabe disso e agora está um pouco preocupado, por isso ele vai convocar seus guerreiros mais poderosos, para que eles possam nos destruir. – Harry explicou como se aquilo não significasse absolutamente nada. – Por isso precisamos treinar mais intensamente, quero que vocês estejam preparados para enfrentar os Dragões quando nos depararmos com eles em campo de batalha, e para que isso aconteça vocês vão precisar se esforçar mais.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Gina falou levantando-se e sendo seguida pelos outros, todos ansiosos para ficarem ainda mais poderosos.

- Antes de começarmos eu gostaria de falar sobre algo com vocês. – disse Harry quando eles já se encaminhavam para o local onde eles usualmente treinavam. – Eu sei que muitos de vocês se sentiram mal por terem matado comensais da morte ou de quem quer que tenham tirado a vida, mas se queremos sair vencedores e vivos dessa guerra nós vamos precisar fazer o serviço sujo.

- Tudo bem Harry, nós já conversou entre a gente e concordamos com isso. – Hermione falou por todos. – Concordamos que não foi muito agradável tirar a vida de seres humanos, mas sabemos que isso é necessário, não precisa se preocupar com esse assunto.

- Ótimo. – o moreno disse simplesmente antes de se encaminhar par ao centro da arena onde eles costumavam treinar.

No restante do tempo que eles teriam dentro da Sala Precisa o moreno dedicou-se a aperfeiçoar os poderes de cada um deles, pois o conhecimento eles tinham até o nível avançado. Quando se passou um ano que eles estavam dentro da sala e chegara a hora de sair dela todos eles estavam mais fortes e poderosos do que nunca, mas Harry sabia que eles ainda precisavam de muito treino para poderem se igualar com os Dragões Negros.

No corredor do sétimo andar uma porta materializou-se na parede e assim que ela se abriu deu passagem a dez pessoas que saíram de dentro da Sala Precisa em questão de segundos e logo ganhavam o corredor. Luna foi pelo lado oeste em direção a torre da corvinal, eles precisavam ser discretos e estar em suas camas em poucos minutos e não poderiam ser vistos por ninguém enquanto se dirigiam para seus salões comunais.

- Você não vem Harry? – perguntou Draco que tinha começado a se dirigir para o lado sul onde a escadaria o levaria diretamente até as masmorras e percebeu que o moreno não havia feito menção de segui-lo.

- Não Draco, tenho algo importante para fazer ainda hoje. – Harry falou olhando para Sarah que entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Tudo bem, mas vê se toma cuidado. – disse o sonserino antes de desaparecer pelo corredor rumo ao salão comunal sonserino.

- Onde vocês vão? – perguntou Hermione olhando curiosamente para os dois amigos que haviam ficado para trás.

- Vamos resolver um assunto pessoal. – Sarah disse baixinho sem olhar para ninguém, os olhos dela estavam focados na parede a sua frente pensando que naquela noite ela iria iniciar sua vingança e Harry a ajudaria.

- Mas...

- Vão. – Harry rosnou interrompendo Rony que tinha começado a falar. – Eu e a Sarah sabemos nos cuidar, agora vão imediatamente para a torre da grifinória que os corredores não ficarão livres por muito tempo.

Mesmo um pouco contrariado o ruivo virou as costas e se dirigiu para o norte onde ficava a torre da grifinória, Neville e Hugo o acompanharam sem nem mesmo abrirem a boca, mas as garotas ainda olharam para os dois por alguns segundos antes de concordarem com a cabeça e seguirem os garotos em direção a torre da grifinória.

- Pra onde nós vamos? – perguntou Sarah suspirando enquanto o moreno começava a andar pelo corredor.

- Sair de Hogwarts. – disse simplesmente o moreno continuando a andar pelos corredores até que saíram no primeiro andar próximo ao salão principal e ouviram alguém caminhando por ali, e quando viram descobriram a figura rígida do Professor de Poções acompanhando um outro homem, o moreno percebeu o corpo tenso de Sarah ao ver Snape, por isso segurou a mão da garota com a sua e a sentiu ficar mais relaxada.

Aproveitando que estavam quase de frente para os dois homens e movido pela curiosidade Harry invadiu a mente do estranho e então descobriu quem ele era e o que estivera fazendo em Hogwarts, também percebeu a insatisfação dele em trabalhar par ao diretor e tendo uma idéia se comunicou mentalmente com um de seus clones e pediu para que ele falasse com o tal homem, seria muito bem ter um homem com as habilidades dele trabalhando para si.

Pelo menos agora sabia que Dumbledore descobrira sobre a verdadeira identidade de Sarah, provavelmente o velhote iria tentar suborná-lo ou tentar usar aquela informação de alguma maneira. Bem, pelo menos ano seria pego de surpresa pelo velhote.

Assim que Snape desapareceu indo em direção as portas do castelo Harry e Sarah deslizaram até o corredor do terceiro andar e depois de dizer a senha para a estatua da bruxa de um olho só eles entraram na passagem que dava para o porão da Dedos de Mel, embora no meio do caminho Harry tenha parado, pois sentira que ali acabavam os feitiços anti-aparatação.

- Já podemos aparatar daqui. – disse olhando para a garota que apenas assentiu antes de perguntar com curiosidade.

- Então, vai me dizer para onde vamos?

- É claro que sim. – respondeu Harry com um sorriso sombrio aparecendo nos lábios do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que ele se tornava mais ameaçador aos olhos de Sarah, embora ela não sentisse nem um pouco de medo dele. – Vou começar a pagar minha promessa com você Sarah, nós vamos pegar um dos desgraçados agora.

- Qual deles? – perguntou Sarah com ansiedade na voz.

- Diggory.

- Porque não Snape ou Pettigrew, eles estão bem mais acessíveis. – a garota comentou distraidamente enquanto se preparava para aparatar com o moreno.

- Porque o desaparecimento de Diggory vai chamar menos atenção do que o dos outros. – respondeu Harry simplesmente.

Em seguida o moreno pegou a mão da garota e eles desapareceram silenciosamente com destino a um lugar que Sarah não fazia a mínima idéia de onde seria.


	21. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20 - Tortura

Ao sul da Inglaterra encontrava-se um distrito chamado Falmouth que ficava próximo ao Canal da Mancha, naquela pequena cidade existiam muitas pessoas que se dedicavam mais a pesca e a subsistência própria do que com a guerra que acontecia naquele momento em todo o mundo, mesmo que tivessem noticias sobre tudo o que acontecia pelo mundo, inclusive todos os habitantes estavam cientes das reviravoltas que andavam acontecendo na guerra.

Na parte mais afastada da cidade existia uma casa enorme onde um homem morava sozinho, na verdade ninguém sabia quem ele era ou o que ficava fazendo sozinho na mansão o dia inteiro, o que causava dezenas de histórias de todos os tipos sobre ele, desde que ele era um excêntrico ao rumor de que ele na verdade era um assassino perigoso.

Mas diferente do que todos pensavam a respeito dele, Amos Diggory estava isolado naquela casa porque no momento se encontrava pesquisando algo para o Império da Luz. Naquele momento ele estava em um enorme aposento e ao seu redor centenas de livros estavam espalhados, muitos deles abertos em determinadas páginas e marcados com uma caneta de cor amarela, mas a maioria dos livros estavam empilhados em pequenos montes.

Sentado em uma poltrona confortável e lendo um livro que estava aberto em sua mão Diggory estava relaxado enquanto tomava um copo de Whisky e folheava as paginas do livro conforme ele o lia atentamente.

Alvo Dumbledore lhe passara aquela ordem a quase um mês, mas até aquele momento não conseguira muitos avanços em suas pesquisas, mas ainda havia milhares de livros que ele precisaria consultar o que levaria pelo menos mais alguns meses antes que ele realmente tivesse resultados significativos para apresentar ao líder do Império da Luz.

Recebera a missão de descobrir feitiços antigos que pudessem ser usados na transferência de poder de uma pessoa para outra, inclusive dados de boa vontade ou transferidos a força de um usuário para o outro.

Ainda não entendera exatamente o que Dumbledore pretendia com aquilo, mas deveria ser algo muito importante para ele ter pedido aquilo em extremo sigilo, provavelmente o diretor estava pensando em uma maneira de ficar mais poderoso retirando o poder dos comensais da morte que ele conseguissem prender.

Sentindo um arrepio repentino na espinha o Senhor Diggory levantou-se de um pulo sacando a varinha e apontando-a em direção a porta de entrada da sala em que se encontrava, mas nada se movia além do fogo que crepitava na lareira.

Respirando fundo e decidindo que andava trabalhando demais Amos Diggory dobrou cuidadosamente a pagina em que estivera lendo e colocou o livro sobre a poltrona em que estivera sentado e pegando novamente o copo de Whisky dirigiu-se até a bancada no canto da sala onde se encontrava um pequeno bar e em seguida encheu novamente o copo.

Guardando silenciosamente a varinha o Senhor Diggory virou-se dirigindo-se pela porta e saindo da sala que ele chamava secretamente de Hall de Pesquisa. Foi em direção a sala de estar da mansão e ao chegar ficou em frente a janela olhando a paisagem do lado de fora, a noite já ia alta e olhando de relance para um relógio em seu pulso ele percebeu que já passava da meia-noite naquele momento, o que lhe causou um suspiro desanimado.

Olhando ao longe lembrou-se dos dois últimos anos desde que sua mulher morrera em um ataque de comensais da morte, e mesmo tentando encontrar o que tinha com ela nos braços de diversas mulheres, incluindo prostitutas, nada o fazia sentir-se como ele sentia-se quando estava com sua esposa, afinal nenhuma mulher era como ela.

E ele apenas reconhecera o quanto precisava da esposa depois que ela morrera, lembrou-se da dedicação que sua mulher lhe dispensava, realmente deveria ter prestado melhor atenção ao que ele tinha em casa e ter lhe dado um pouco mais de valor.

Mas agora aquilo era passado e sua esposa estava morta, seu filho estava em Londres servindo ao Império da Luz como um Cavaleiro, embora ainda estivesse em treinamento, mas em breve ele poderia ir para o campo de batalha, lembrou-se da garota que o filho lhe apresentara no ano anterior, a noiva dele.

Ele bem que imaginara que daria naquilo mesmo, afinal eles namoravam desde que seu filho havia completado dezessete anos e mesmo nunca a tendo encontrado antes sabia muito sobre a Senhorita Chang e a família dela, era uma garota de respeito e a família era extremamente leal ao lado do bem, não exatamente a Dumbledore como Amos muito bem sabia, mas aquele era o único lado que lutava pelo bem, pensou o Senhor Diggory.

Como estava confinado na mansão ele não tinha muitas noticias do mundo e estava por fora dos últimos acontecimentos, mas mesmo assim o Senhor Diggory conseguia sentir que algo bastante significativo estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, mesmo ele não sabendo o que era, poda sentir em seus ossos que algo grandioso acontecera.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um barulho suave atrás de si, um barulho de corpos se movendo, percebeu ele em pânico. Quando se virou reparou que duas pessoas estavam paradas olhando diretamente para ele, mas foi tudo o que conseguiu perceber, pois no instante seguinte se encontrava inconsciente.

Fazia poucos minutos que John MacKinley havia saído da sala do diretor de Hogwarts que ainda estava sentado em sua cadeira olhando para o nada e pensando bi que deveria fazer, o mais correto seria avisar os outros da possibilidade de acabarem sofrendo um ataque por parte daquela garota, não havia dúvidas do motivo dela estar em Hogwarts naquele momento.

Sacando sua varinha o diretor lançou seu patrono mandando-o buscar o Professor de Poções imediatamente. Passado alguns minutos uma batida soou novamente na porta de sua sala e assim que o diretor deu permissão para que a pessoa pudesse entrar a porta abriu-se revelando a figura de Severo Snape.

- Algum problema Dumbledore? – Snape perguntou olhando curiosamente para o diretor de Hogwarts, afinal ele parecia muito preocupado.

- Sim, temos graves problemas. – disse Dumbledore suspirando audivelmente fazendo Snape arquear ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

- Imagino que tenha a ver com as noticias que o Senhor Mackinley tenha lhe trazido. – Snape falou suavemente embora começasse a se preocupar.

- Imaginou corretamente Severo. – Dumbledore falou antes de se levantar e começar a caminhar de um lado para o outro em frente a sua mesa.

Snape permaneceu em silêncio enquanto observava a agitação que Dumbledore estava demonstrando naquele momento, sabia que o diretor falaria a qualquer momento, tudo o que ele deveria fazer era ser paciente e esperar alguns momentos mais.

A espera de Severo Snape valeu a pena, pois nos minutos seguintes o diretor contou exatamente o que ficara sabendo através do pesquisador que havia contratado e sendo sincero consigo mesmo, o Professor de Poções secretamente entrou em pânico, pois ao contrário de Dumbledore ele conhecia a inteligência daquela garota.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Snape com a voz fria e impassível ocultando o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Não tenho certeza. – o diretor falou enquanto fechava os olhos e pensava no que deveria fazer, mas nada além do que ele já havia pensado vinha a sua mente.

- É muito óbvio o que ela esta fazendo em Hogwarts, não podemos simplesmente ignorar quem el que está fazendo aqui. – Snape falou com frieza tentando entender o que Dumbledore pretendia fazer, pois podia perceber que ele tinha um plano.

- Primeiro eu vou tentar usar isso em nosso favor e tentar fazer com que o Senhor Potter seja leal ao Império da Luz, visto que ele parece ser tão próximo da Senhorita Connor, ou melhor dizendo, Senhorita Black-Hawk. – Dumbledore falou dando de ombros e pensando em todas as possibilidades que se abririam se conseguisse que o menino Potter se aliasse a ele e deixasse Azrael, sabia que era uma jogada arriscada, mas estava disposto a tudo.

- Você quem sabe Dumbledore. – Snape falou com frieza enquanto se virava e dirigia-se para a porta, mas a voz do diretor o fez parar novamente.

- Avise Pettigrew sobre os fatos Severo, diga para ele ter cuidado. Pode deixar que eu vou avisar Lucas Morin dos perigos que estamos correndo. – Dumbledore ordenou com voz calma e serena e o Professor de Poções apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação antes de sair da sala sem nem mesmo olhar para o diretor novamente.

No salão comunal da grifinória um grupo de alunos se encontravam sentados em poltronas em frente a lareira, todos eles estavam preocupados com os dois amigos que haviam dito que iriam resolver problemas pessoais, o que era muito estranho.

- O que vocês acham que eles realmente foram fazer? – perguntou Rony enquanto olhava diretamente para Hermione.

- Sinceramente, eu não faço a mínima idéia. – disse Samantha balançando a cabeça para reforçar suas palavras.

- Mas parecia ser algo importante. – Gina falou alegremente, naquele momento ela estava abraçada ao namorado e recebia diversos olhares enviesados do irmão, o que ela fazia questão de ignorar e apenas para provocar abraçava ainda mais o namorado.

- Talvez eles apenas quisessem ficar sozinhos. – sugeriu Neville enquanto olhava para o fogo na lareira e pensava em uma certa garota.

- Seria bastante provável se não tivesse aquele ar de perigo envolvendo o Harry ou a ameaça que aparecera nos olhos da Sarah. – Hugo falou chamando a atenção de todos para ele que ficou levemente vermelho. – O que foi? Eu apenas reparei nos detalhes, como o Harry ensinou pra gente, vai dizer que vocês ano perceberam nada?

- Na verdade, não. – disse Rony ficando vermelho quando a mão do garoto descera perigosamente pela cintura de sua irmã.

- Eu também percebi isso. – disse Hermione e quase todos os outros reviraram os olhos como se aquilo fosse bastante obvio.

- Mas o que eles podem ter ido fazer então? – perguntou Samantha com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em questionamentos aos outros.

- Acredito que eles foram atrás de alguém ou de algumas pessoas. – Hermione falou seriamente olhando para os amigos.

- Porque eles fariam isso? – perguntou Neville com curiosidade na voz, enquanto tirava os olhos do fogo e voltava a olhar os amigos.

- O motivo eu realmente não sei, mas eu tenho pena do pobre coitado que eles foram encontrar. – disse Hermione dando de ombros antes de rir suavemente. – Mas mudando de assunto, o que vocês acham desses Dragões Negros que o Harry falou?

- Bem, se o que ele disse for realmente verdade, e eu não duvido da palavra do meu irmão, eles devem ser extremamente poderosos e nos darão muito trabalho. – disse Samantha com a voz séria, mas tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, como se estivesse antecipando o momento em que ela enfrentaria um daqueles guerreiros.

- Eu gostaria de enfrentar a Belatriz. – Neville falou com ódio na voz chamando a atenção dos amigos que ao perceberem como os olhos do garoto haviam escurecido lembraram-se que os pais dele estavam internados no hospital completamente loucos devido as torturas que a comensal infligira à eles tantos anos atrás.

- Ela vai pagar Neville. – Hermione falou suavemente colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, que apenas sorriu de volta, naquele momento Rony se aproximou mais da namorada e sentou-se praticamente colado a ela.

- E o pai do Draco? – Hugo falou com a voz fria e preocupada, eles sabiam que Lucio Malfoy era um dos Dragões Negros e que teriam de matá-lo, mas e como será que o sonserino se sentiria com esse fato.

- O Draco mesmo quer enfrentar o pai, portanto se o encontrarem em campo de batalha chamem o Draco imediatamente. – Samantha falou com seriedade e todos os outros apenas concordaram com a cabeça, afinal o sonserino tinha o direito de enfrentar o próprio pai em uma batalha, mesmo que fosse uma até a morte.

- Bem, não precisamos ficar traçando quem vai enfrentar quem agora, afinal os Dragões Negros são em doze, portanto todos nós teremos o prazer de matar pelo menos um deles. – Hermione falou rindo levemente e descontraindo um pouco o clima pesado que havia surgido desde que haviam começado a falar sobre os guerreiros mais poderosos do Lorde das Trevas, afinal de contas, eles estavam treinando para poderem ser capazes de baterem de frente contra eles.

- Mas ainda vai sobrar dois deles. – disse Hugo com um brilho extremamente divertido nos olhos castanhos.

- Provavelmente Harry vai querer enfrentar dois deles, e acredito que a Sarah também. – Hermione voltou a falar com objetividade fazendo os outros amarrarem a cara, pois sabiam que ela estava com a razão e não podiam fazer muita coisa com relação aquilo.

- Chega dessa conversa e vamos dormir. – Samantha falou pondo-se de pé rapidamente e seguindo para as escadarias que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino da grifinória e consequentemente para o dormitório das garotas do sexto ano. – Boa noite pessoal.

Logo todos os outros se levantaram e no caso de Rony e Hermione se despediram com um longo beijo antes de se dirigirem cada um para o seu dormitório. Neville subiu rapidamente após se despedir dos amigos deixando no salão comunal apenas Hugo e Gina, que estavam se beijando de maneira apaixonada.

Mas Rony acabou com o clima do casal gritando que já estava na hora de dormir, a ruiva subiu para seu próprio dormitório maldizendo o irmão e o xingando em voz baixa, já Hugo ficou para trás e desfez o feitiço de proteção que eles haviam lançado em volta da sala comunal para evitar que alguém pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa que eles falassem, em seguida o garoto também subiu para o dormitório para uma longa noite de sono, pois no dia seguinte eles ainda teriam aula.

Dois vultos apareceram do nada em um bosque no distrito de Falmouth, os vultos pertenciam a duas pessoas, claramente uma masculina e outra feminina. A figura feminina olhou ao redor não reconhecendo o lugar, por isso virou-se para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Onde estamos Harry? – Sarah perguntou com a voz um pouco estranha enquanto voltava os olhos olhando ao redor da floresta em que haviam aparecido, na verdade as florestas eram muito parecidas umas com as outras e por isso não conseguia identificar onde se encontravam naquele momento o que a deixava agitada.

- Estamos na cidade de Falmouth, ao sul da Inglaterra. – disse Harry sem olhar para a garota ao seu lado, em seguida o moreno apontou para a direção em frente a eles e voltou a falar. – A casa onde Amos Diggory está escondido fica naquela direção.

- Ótimo. – foi tudo o que a garota disse antes de começar a caminhar na direção em que o moreno apontara, ele vinha logo ao seu lado.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer quando estiver cara a cara com ele?- perguntou Harry curioso voltando seus olhos para a morena.

- Tive muitos anos para imaginar como mataria os desgraçados, portanto tenho uma vaga idéia de como proporcionar um pouco de dor ao maldito. – a voz de Sarah foi baixa e sussurrada, mas não deixou de ser fria e letal.

- Quero que saiba que eu não gosto muito de olhar uma tortura. – Harry falou firmemente fazendo a morena olhá-lo com o rosto incrédulo e desacreditando da afirmação absurda dele, afinal sabia muito bem do que o moreno era capaz de fazer, vendo a expressão completamente estarrecida de Sarah o moreno achou melhor completar melhor sua afirmação, enquanto se aproximava mais da garota e instintivamente entrelaçava sua mão direita com a dela. – Portanto é melhor se acostumar com o fato de que eu vou participar ativamente, afinal eu estou com os dedos tremendo de ansiedade de torturar Severo Snape, mas posso adiar um pouco minha vontade e torturar o Diggory imaginando que na verdade é ao Snape que eu estarei infligindo tanta dor.

- Combinado. – disse Sarah com um arremedo de sorriso na face, afinal a ajuda do moreno seria muito bem vinda.

Eles passaram os próximos cinco minutos caminhando em um silêncio confortável e que ambos apreciavam, agora que os dois eram namorados Sarah pensara que as coisas ficariam um pouco estranhas quando estivessem prestes a entrar em uma luta, mas acontecia exatamente o contrário, pois a simples presença do moreno chegava a ser um forte estimulante para que ela continuasse e seguisse enfrentando os inimigos.

Depois de mais alguns metros andando pela escuridão da floresta eles finalmente avistaram o que parecia ser uma construção imponente, era um pouco menor que uma mansão tradicional, mas mesmo assim muito maior que uma casa normal.

- Ele está aí dentro? – perguntou Sarah transparecendo ansiedade em sua voz, o moreno apenas fechou os olhos concentrando-se em sua magia e em seu poder enquanto sentia tudo ao redor dele, inclusive os diversos feitiços protetores que havia em torno da mansão e que com certeza poderia matar qualquer um que tentasse invadir a casa.

- Sim. – respondeu Harry simplesmente e em seguida segurou fortemente a mão da garota quando ela fez menção de se mover em direção da casa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sarah um pouco impaciente, queria entrar logo e fazer pelo menos um dos malditos sofrer o que as irmãs e a mãe dela haviam sofrido.

- Não deixe o ódio cegá-la Sarah, pois você se tornará descuidada e fraca. – Harry a repreendeu enquanto apontava para a casa e depois voltou a falar ao ver que tinha chamado a atenção dela. – Há muitos feitiços protetores ao redor do lugar, se você tentar entrar dessa maneira será atingida por tantos feitiços que nem vai ver o que aconteceu.

- Desculpe. – Sarah murmurou um pouco envergonhada ao perceber o que quase causara a si mesmo. – Eu acho que estou ansiosa demais.

- Tudo bem, mas fique atenta, pois um descuido pode custar nossas vidas. – disse Harry e em seguida a puxou para o lado e começou a rodear a mansão dirigindo-se para os fundos do local. – Vamos entrar pela porta dos fundos e pegar o maldito de surpresa.

Harry caminhava devagar e extremamente concentrado nos feitiços e nas armadilhas que existiam no lugar, enquanto desviava de alguns e outros ele apenas desativava lançando os contra feitiços necessários até que finalmente ele e Sarah encontraram-se em frente a porta, mas antes de tocar a maçaneta e abrir a porta o moreno espalmou sua mão esquerda em frente a porta de madeira enquanto murmurava palavras antigas e em seguida sombras exalaram do garoto, sombras em vermelho sangue e negro como o ébano misturando-se enquanto chocavam-se contra a madeira, em poucos segundos a porta abriu suavemente revelando seu interior ao casal.

A porta dos fundos dava para uma espécie de dispensa onde se encontravam muitas coisas guardadas no local, principalmente alimentos e roupas. A frente havia uma outra porta e enquanto se dirigiam para ela o moreno pensou que a defesa era realmente engenhosa, pois havia ainda mais um feitiço no interior que ele apressou-se a anular antes que eles atravessassem a porta saindo em uma enorme cozinha onde um elfo doméstico estava cuidadosamente sentado no chão, provavelmente esperando ser chamado pelo seu senhor.

- Menthalis Blier. – Harry exclamou enquanto o elfo doméstico arregalava os enormes olhos do tamanho de pires olhando para os estranhos que haviam acabado de entrar na casa do mestre dele, um jato de luz prateada disparou da varinha negra do moreno indo chocar-se diretamente no peito do elfo que ficou imediatamente com os olhos desfocados e sem brilho, parecendo ter entrado em um transe no mesmo momento.

- O que esse feitiço faz? – perguntou Sarah com a voz curiosa, pois ainda não conhecia aquele feitiço que o moreno acabara de usar.

- Basicamente ele não vai se lembrar de nada a partir de quinze minutos atrás, portanto não vai se lembrar de nossa entrada. – Harry falou olhando pelas paredes da cozinha enquanto mentalmente sondava a casa descobrindo uma presença na sala de estar na parte da frente da mansão. – Ele vai recuperar a consciência exatamente uma hora depois que sairmos daqui e então encontrara o mestre dele morto.

- Bem pensado. – falou a garota morena balançando a cabeça enquanto os dois saiam pela porta da cozinha e sendo guiada pelo moreno a garota o seguiu em completo silêncio, pois de repente havia sentido a presença de um bruxo por perto e tinha certeza que Harry também percebera e sabia que ele estava ciente de onde o bruxo se encontrava.

Caminharam silenciosamente por corredores e salas que pareciam intermináveis até chegar em um aposento fracamente iluminado onde uma figura estava recortado pela claridade do fogo enquanto observava a paisagem pela janela e em um movimento de Sarah que fez um leve roçar de roupas o homem pareceu perceber que havia alguém mais naquele lugar e virou-se bruscamente já com a varinha na mão e pronto para disparar.

Porém Harry foi mais rápido e lançou um feitiço estuporante contra o homem que caiu inconsciente no chão enquanto a varinha rolava pelos dedos dele. Os dois se aproximaram do homem que Sarah havia reconhecido assim que o tinha visto enquanto imagens do passado voltavam com força total lembrando-a de tudo o que ela sofrera em sua vida.

Harry olhou para o homem desmaiado no chão lembrando-se de quando participara do torneio tribruxo e o conhecera, jamais poderia imaginar que tipo de pessoa ele era. Os mesmos cabelos castanhos e o mesmo corpo que ele se lembrava onde escondia um monstro, mas ele pagaria por seus crimes. Não apenas ele, mas os outros também, mas esses receberiam castigos muito piores que Diggory, pois no momento eles não estavam com tempo para torturar o homem, mas daria um jeito para poder torturar os outros durante alguns dias pelo menos.

Na verdade, o moreno gostaria de poder conjurar um feitiço de tempo dentro daquela casa, mas não podia, afinal aquele tipo de feitiço era permanente e se o usassem naquela mansão assim que o elfo doméstico fosse em busca de ajuda para o mestre dele alguém acabaria descobrindo o que ele fizera e as conseqüências poderiam ser extremamente ruins.

Por enquanto ninguém sabia como ele e os amigos estavam se tornando tão poderosos, embora ninguém soubesse que eram eles exatamente, mas se descobrissem que eles poderiam conjurar feitiços para alterar o tempo e o espaço dentro de uma sala ou um lugar fechado, então as coisas se tornariam perigosas para eles.

Afinal ninguém conhecia feitiços de tempo daquele estilo naquele mundo, fora um dos muitos conhecimentos que o colar que usava e que fora presente de Hades e de Baha lhe proporcionara nas últimas semanas.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao perceber que Sarah estava ansiosa para começar a torturar o desgraçado do Diggory, e pensando bem ele também sentia seus dedos formigando de vontade, estava na hora de colocar seus planos em ação. Logo em seguida ele caminhou até o corpo do homem e com um leve movimento de varinha o fez levitar enquanto com um movimento de mão esquerda trouxe uma enorme cadeira até o centro da sala, em seguida o moreno fez com que o corpo do homem ficasse sentado na cadeira.

Assim que acomodou o homem na cadeira o moreno passou a fazer diversos de movimentos com sua varinha fazendo com que a cadeira se alterasse conforme o que ele precisaria para torturar Diggory, em seguida amarrou as mãos e os pés dele, deixando-o na posição exata para que eles pudessem começar a torturar o desgraçado.

Enquanto Harry amarrava um dos homens que ela mais odiava na cadeira Sarah passou os segundos lançando feitiços ao redor da casa, principalmente feitiços protetores e abafadores de som, afinal não queria que os berros de agonia e dor de Diggory acabasse chamando a atenção das pessoas que viviam no povoado próximo a mansão.

Por ultimo a garota fez surgir enormes cortinas negras em todas as janelas tampando-as e impedindo qualquer tipo de visão tanto do lado de fora como do lado de dentro, em seguida virou-se para onde o moreno havia acabado de amarrar o homem e a estava olhando. Finalmente, estava na hora de iniciar sua vingança.

Amos Diggory acordou subitamente sentindo-se terrivelmente molhado e gelado, parecia que estava se afogando, em seguida tentou se mover e somente nesse momento percebeu que se encontrava amarrado em alguma coisa.

Balançou a cabeça para tirar o excesso de água que ainda havia em seu rosto e por fim abriu seus olhos vendo tudo embaçado por causa dos olhos molhados, mas aos poucos conseguiu distinguir duas figuras a sua frente o olhando e mesmo não conseguindo ver direito seus corpos soube que era uma feminina e outra masculina.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Diggory um pouco confuso e ainda tentando se mover, o que era inútil visto que estava amarrado.

- Está confortável Diggory? – perguntou uma voz masculina em tom frio e sarcástico fazendo o homem se arrepiar pela crueldade que sentia vindo daquelas simples palavras, soube que estava perdido naquele exato momento.

- O que vocês querem de mim? – perguntou um pouco mais alto o homem sentado na cadeira parecendo desesperado para se mover. – Eu não sei de nada. Quem são vocês? São comensais? O que o Lorde das Trevas quer de mim...

- Cala a boca. – rosnou a voz masculina novamente e em seguida o Senhor Diggory sentiu um punho atingindo sua face no lado direito o que o fez ofegar e sentir o sangue jorrar dentro de sua boca, percebendo que havia quebrado um dente que ele cuspiu em seguida ouvindo a risada divertida da pessoa que o havia golpeado.

- Ele não me parece muito resistente. – uma voz feminina chegou aos ouvidos do Senhor Diggory com tal frieza e crueldade que ele sentiu arrepios de medo e pavor subindo por sua espinha e percorrendo todo o seu corpo.

- Quem são vocês e o que querem de mim? – perguntou novamente o Senhor Diggory lutando para tentar focar sua mente enquanto tentava focalizar melhor as duas figuras a sua frente, por fim as imagens pareceram entrar em foco em sua vista e ele pode observar melhor as duas pessoas paradas o olhando atentamente.

- Quer mesmo saber quem eu sou seu maldito desgraçado. – a garota falou se aproximando perigosamente do Senhor Diggory que se encolheu ligeiramente ao observar as promessas escuras e cruéis naqueles olhos. Pode perceber claramente como a água que aquela garota desejava sua morte acima de qualquer coisa, o que o fez tremer levemente enquanto tentava afastar seu rosto de perto dela. Em seguida a voz dela se fez ouvir novamente enquanto ela perguntava em tom frio e diabólico, na opinião do Senhor Diggory. – Não se lembra de mim?

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente o homem que estava amarrado a cadeira causando um sorriso quase inocente no rosto da garota, mas os olhos azuis dela estavam escurecendo lentamente e aquilo estava se tornando mais assustador do que a voz fria e cruel dela.

- Que pena. – respondeu ela se afastando um passo para trás e voltando a ficar ao lado do garoto que a acompanhava e naquele momento o rosto dele entrou na mente do Senhor Diggory que o reconheceu vagamente de uma das vezes em que estivera em Hogwarts visitando o filho. – Embora você nunca tenha me visto realmente, mas eu sou muito parecida com minha mãe e minhas irmãs, por acaso não se lembra delas também.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – o Senhor Diggory tentou falar corajosamente embora a olhasse com os olhos apertados tentando realmente se lembrar se já a havia visto alguma vez em sua vida, mas nenhuma lembrança vinha a sua mente. – Não me lembro de você ou de sua mãe e suas irmãs. Não sei quem você é pirralha maldita.

- Corajoso ele, não é mesmo? – zombou Sarah olhando com o rosto contraído para o homem amarrado na cadeira.

- Porque estão fazendo isso? – perguntou o Senhor Diggory demonstrando um pouco do desespero que estava sentindo naquele momento, ele sentia que não conseguiria sair vivo dali e isso o estava deixando muito apavorado. – O que vocês querem? Por que está fazendo isso comigo Potter? Eu não fiz nada de errado...

- Nada de errado? – Sarah perguntou interrompendo a fala do homem com um rosnado furioso se aproximando novamente dele.

- Sarah. – Harry falou em tom de advertência antes que ela acabasse matando o homem rapidamente, respirando fundo a garota voltou a se afastar levemente para trás enquanto o próprio moreno se aproximava do Senhor Diggory.

- Porque está fazendo isso Potter? – perguntou Amos Diggory tentando inutilmente esconder o medo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- O sobrenome Black-Hawk lhe diz alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry olhando diretamente para os olhos castanhos do Senhor Diggory que por um segundo revelaram uma confusão enorme até esbugalharem-se de medo ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto dele empalidecia mortalmente causando um sorriso sarcástico e cruel no rosto do moreno, que em seguida voltou a falar. – Vejo que você se lembra claramente do sobrenome.

- O que sabe sobre isso? – perguntou Diggory nervosamente enquanto olhava sem piscar para o moreno, mas Harry conseguia perceber o temor e o medo que o homem estava tentando esconder em sua expressão.

- Tudo. – disse Harry simplesmente causando mais medo ainda no Senhor Diggory que não sabia mais o que pensar ou o que fazer. – Sei o que fizeram naquela noite em que invadiram a casa dos Black-Hawk, sei tudo o que vocês fizeram com as duas filhas mais velhas e com a mãe delas, como também sei que vocês são monstros.

- Como pode saber sobre isso? – perguntou Diggory com a voz estrangulada pelo medo. – Ninguém poderia saber sobre isso, nós os matamos...

- Mas esqueceram da filha mais nova dos Black-Hawk maldito desgraçado. – rosnou Sarah se aproximando perigosamente do homem e postando-se ao lado do moreno para fitar o Senhor Diggory nos olhos e somente naquele momento ele percebeu a semelhança da garota em sua frente com as duas irmãs que eles haviam estuprado a tantos anos.

- Santo Merlin. – exclamou Diggory sem conseguir se conter enquanto seus olhos ficavam tão largos como pratos enquanto estava olhando diretamente para a garota. – Não pode ser, é impossível. Nós matamos as duas irmãs...

- Mas nós éramos em três irmãs, cretino. – rosnou Sarah novamente enquanto fechava o punho, os dedos dela coçavam de vontade de acabar com a raça daquele monstro, mas ela podia se conter por mais alguns minutos, pois queria que ele soubesse exatamente porque estava sofrendo. Queria que ele implorasse pela morte sabendo porque estava sendo torturado e castigado, e acima de tudo queria rasgar as vísceras dele.

- Não... – o Senhor Diggory estava negando enquanto gaguejava e balançava a cabeça negativamente de um lado para o outro.

- Oh sim. – falou Sarah sorrindo diabolicamente para o Senhor Diggory que olhava apavorado para a garota a sua frente.

- É Diggory, ta na hora de pagar por tudo o que você fez. – disse Harry com a voz fria e letal causando um pavor ainda maior no homem.

- Espera! – gritou o Senhor Diggory tentando se encolher e ser absorvido pela cadeira quando observou que a garota, que o moreno chamara de Sarah, pegou uma adaga de caça de algum lugar que ele não percebeu e em seguida se aproximou e com golpes precisos passou a rasgar a camisa que ele usava em tiras as arrancando com raiva. Por um momento sentiu a adaga riscar por seu peito deixando trilhas de sangue por onde a lâmina afiada do instrumento passava. – Por favor, não me mate, me perdoe, eu imploro. Não me mate.

Ele nem bem terminou de falar e sentiu um soco acertar com violência em seu rosto sendo jogado para trás com tanta força que é tirado do lugar cai para trás com a cadeira que ainda o mantinha preso, o soco que havia recebido da garota fora o suficiente para quebrar seu nariz que agora jorrava sangue que se espalhava por seu rosto.

- Uau! – a voz do moreno soa pelo aposento enquanto ele se aproximava do Senhor Diggory e com um feitiço não verbal faz a cadeira voltar ao normal, o sangue caia abundantemente pelo rosto do homem. – Foi um belo soco, Sarah.

- Obrigada. – Sarah fala sorrindo e se aproximando do Senhor Diggory com um sorriso no rosto que faria até mesmo o próprio demônio tremer. A garota olhou diretamente para o homem antes de falar com a voz fria e sombria. – Você não vai morrer rapidamente, na verdade vai morrer aos pouquinhos e bem devagar.

- Por onde você quer começar? – Harry perguntou sorrindo baixinho enquanto olhava para os olhos frios e sedentos por vingança.

- Quero fazer ele gritar como uma garotinha. – rosnou Sarah enquanto ia até o outro lado da sala e usando sua varinha transfigurou alguns objetos em um martelo e um saco de pregos pequenos que não deveriam ter mais do que dois centímetros de comprimento, mas que seria o bastante para causar uma dor muito profunda.

- O que vai fazer com isso? – o Senhor Diggory perguntou em pânico ao ver os objetos que ela tinha em sua mão, em sua mente a imagem daqueles pregos perfurando seu corpo em todos os lugares encheu a mente do homem, mas em nenhum momento ele pensou no que a garota realmente faria com os pregos, pois se o tivesse feito teria entrado em desespero no mesmo instante. – Por favor, não faça isso, ainda dá tempo de pararem antes que seja tarde, vocês jamais vão escapar de uma punição por fazerem isso.

- Eu não dou a mínima se os outros descobrirem ou não o que vamos fazer com você. – declarou Sarah friamente enquanto retirava um prego do pacote e o segurava com a mão esquerda e se aproximava do Senhor Diggory.

A garota se aproximou mais e conjurou uma cadeira logo sentando-se bem em frente a cadeira onde o Senhor Diggory estava amarrado, logo depois Sarah colocou o prego entre a unha do dedão de sua mão esquerda e a carne de sua pele que ficava logo abaixo dela e antes que ele pudesse perceber o que ela faria o martelo desceu com força golpeando na cabeça do prego que se enterrou profundamente embaixo da unha do Senhor Diggory, os gritos de dor e agonia do homem encheram a sala em que eles estavam acomodados.

- Isso mesmo, grita seu maldito desgraçado. – rosnou Sarah sorrindo de maneira sádica e demoníaca para o homem a sua frente enquanto pegava outro prego colocando-o dessa vez na unha do indicador da mão esquerda e em mais um movimento rápido com o martelo o prego se enterrou na carne embaixo da unha do homem novamente que dessa vez urrou com mais força antes de simplesmente desmaiar pela dor que estava sentindo. – Mas que porra!

- Ele desmaiou muito rápido. – comentou Harry em tom indefinido de voz enquanto olhava o que Sarah havia feito ao Senhor Diggory, os dois dedos que haviam sido perfurados pelos pregos sangravam levemente, nada muito preocupante ou que fizesse muita sujeira, mas mesmo assim aquilo deveria doer pra caramba.

- Maldito infeliz. – gritou Sarah com raiva por causa do desmaio repentino que o Senhor Diggory sofrera, em seguida apontou sua varinha para o peito dele enquanto exclamava com a voz raivosa. Enervate.

- Chega, por favor. – falou o Senhor Diggory assim que abriu os olhos, naquele momento ele passou a chorar compulsivamente, o que causou ainda mais nojo e repulsa por parte de Sarah por aquele verme asqueroso. – Eu falo qualquer coisa, por favor. Digo tudo o que vocês quiserem saber, mas, por favor, pare com isso, pode me prender que eu conto qualquer coisa.

- Ninguém vai prender você, seu verme. – disse Sarah com mais raiva ainda daquele ser nojento. – Seja homem e pelo menos agüente tudo calado e não fique implorando por algo que você não vai ter miserável nojento.

Quando a garota levou o terceiro prego em direção a mão esquerda do Senhor Diggory ele tentou mover suas mãos e somente naquele momento percebeu que até mesmo seus dedos estavam amarrados e estendidos e soube que não conseguiria movê-los para impedir que aquela garota fizesse o que queria com ele.

O grito de dor ressoou mais uma vez dentro da enorme sala enquanto enterrava outro e mais outro prego nos dedos do Senhor Diggory que ocasionalmente desmaiava para a enorme irritação da garota que parecia não acreditar que alguém poderia resistir tão pouco a uma tortura e isso que ela mal havia começado a se divertir.

Logo os dedos do Senhor Diggory estavam cravados por pequenos pregos embaixo da unha de cada um deles, aquela era uma região muito sensível do corpo humano e que causava muita dor no ser humano, e no momento era o Diggory que estava recebendo toda a dor. Quando Sarah havia pregado um prego no ultimo dedo da mão direita do Senhor Diggory ele simplesmente desmaiou novamente causando um suspiro frustrado na garota.

- Pelos Deuses. – suspirou Sarah balançando a cabeça incrédula perante o novo desmaio do homem. – Desse jeito não tem graça.

- Bom, vamos tentar algo um pouco mais leve. – Harry fala de repente pegando o martelo da mão da garota e com um suave movimento de sua varinha transformando o objeto em uma outra ferramenta, mais precisamente um alicate.

- Boa idéia. – Sarah falou sorrindo largamente para o moreno e tentando tomar o alicate da mão dele. – Ei, eu primeiro, tenho prioridade.

- Acalme-se. – Harry falou sorrindo para a garota e chamando assim a atenção dela que fez um biquinho com os lábios. – Vai com calma, não queremos que ele morra muito depressa, não é mesmo? Senão a diversão acabaria.

- Certo. – Sarah fala pegando o alicate das mãos do moreno antes de se aproximar novamente do Senhor Diggory, em seguida a garota olhou para o moreno com um olhar puramente cruel enquanto falava. – Pode acordá-lo.

- Enervate. – a voz do moreno não passou de um sussurro enquanto lançava o feitiço para reanimar em cima do Senhor Diggory que acordou sobressaltado.

- Para, por favor. – suplicou o homem de repente enquanto ele voltava a sentir as dores nas pontas de suas mãos e que se espalhavam por todo o corpo dele, na verdade parecia que ele havia sido perfurado em todo o corpo.

- Está pronto para sentir mais dor? – perguntou Sarah sorrindo perversamente para o homem que piscou os olhos para ela.

- Hein? – Diggory pergunta um pouco apavorado ao entender exatamente as palavras da garota e viu a garota fazer um rápido movimento com o alicate em direção a suas mãos logo depois arrancando um dos pregos que ela havia cravado embaixo de suas unhas, junto do prego ela também arrancou um novo urro de dor dele.

- Você foi muito eficiente Sarah. – disse Harry com uma voz professoral lembrando muito Hermione quando estava explicando algo para alguém. – Só que você fez com um movimento muito rápido, porque você não tenta fazer de novo, só que dessa vez com um pouco mais de calma. Se você arrancar o prego devagar a dor será infinitamente maior.

- Sem problemas! – Sarah fala sorrindo antes de enganchar o alicate em outro prego e então começa a puxá-lo lentamente, deslizando milímetro a milímetro, o prego deslizava pela carne do homem suavemente enquanto Diggory berrava fortemente para em seguida desmaiar enquanto via a garota arrancando os pregos.

- Isso está começando a cortar um pouco da minha diversão. – Harry falou parecendo exasperado pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Ele não agüenta nada. – rosnou Sarah com raiva e em seguida arrancou uma das unhas que ela acabara de tirar o prego, a dor de ter sua unha arrancada acordou o Senhor Diggory que gritava como um louco enquanto chorava copiosamente.

- Para. – gritou o Senhor Diggory enquanto Sarah arrancava a segunda unha da mão esquerda dele, mas a garota simplesmente ignorou os urros e os pedidos de piedade que ele passou a proferir. A garota estava extremamente concentrada em sua tarefa de arrancar os pregos do corpo de Diggory, assim como as unhas dos dedos dele.

- Mas que porcaria. – gritou Sarah frustrada quando o Senhor Diggory simplesmente desmaiou novamente quando Sarah havia terminado de arrancar os pregos e as unhas das mãos dele e tinha iniciado a extração das unhas do pé esquerdo dele.

Cansada de ver o homem desmaiar a cada dor que ela lhe infligia a garota jogou o alicate no chão enquanto gritava com raiva e ódio na voz. Mas logo depois a garota fez um gesto com a mão e transformou o alicate em uma pequena marreta e sorrindo perversamente a agarrou com força na mão direita, o moreno apenas olhou sorrindo de canto sabendo muito bem o que ela pretendia fazer com o Senhor Diggory naquele momento.

Um grito de dor por parte do Senhor Diggory rasgou a sala enquanto ele acordava depois de Sarah ter golpeado o joelho do homem com uma força acima do necessário, o barulho de ossos rachando foi ouvido por parte do moreno e também pela garota que fingiu que não ouvia os urros de agonia do homem e em seguida acertou o outro joelho dele causando o mesmo estrago e fazendo com que ele sentisse ainda mais dor.

Logo Sarah acertou uma marretada no pé esquerdo do Senhor Diggory esmagando os ossos do homem, em seguida ela acertou outra marretada dessa vez no pé direito do homem, que naquele momento praticamente implorava para que ela parasse o que estava fazendo, mas a garota simplesmente fingia que não ouvia nada e em seguia passou a esmagar os dedos do pobre homem que estava uivando de tanta dor que sentia.

A garota aprecia simplesmente indiferente as súplicas do Senhor Diggory enquanto esmagava cada um dos dedos do homem com uma precisão quase cirúrgica em seus movimentos, e quando ela finalmente tinha esmagado todos os dedos da mão dele Sarah ouviu o riso surpreso do moreno enquanto ele batia palmas para ela, e quando Sarah o olhou percebeu que ele parecia encantado com algo, ou melhor com alguém, que no caso era ela própria.

- Muito bem Sarah. – disse Harry sorrindo satisfeito para ela, a garota havia provado que tinha talento na arte da tortura e ainda por cima tinha sangue frio para não se preocupar com as suplicas de quem estava torturando e muito menos se importar com os gritos que ela própria estava causando no homem que ela torturava.

- Bem, eu ainda quero fazer algo com ele, uma coisa que eu acho que vai ser o castigo perfeito para um monstro como ele. – Sarah falou sorrindo para o moreno que devolveu um sorriso dolorido ao perceber exatamente no tipo de castigo ao que ela estava se referindo, o que ampliou o sorriso da morena. – Depois você pode matá-lo se quiser, Harry. Este maldito idiota nem mesmo vale a pena para se divertir um pouco, não serve nem pra ser torturado, por isso não vou perder tanto tempo com ele. Talvez os outros sejam mais resistentes do que esse idiota.

- Antes de você fazer isso o que pretende, deixe eu me divertir um pouco e aprecie a visão. – disse o moreno se aproximando mais e gentilmente forçando a garota a se afastar, o que ela fez sem nenhum problema enquanto conjurava uma poltrona a cerca de três metros de onde Diggory estava amarrado e em seguida sentava-se confortavelmente para poder apreciar o show que o moreno acabava de prometer para ela.

- Quero ver do que o Grande Harry Potter é capaz de fazer. – disse Sarah com voz debochada e levemente divertida.

- "Grande Harry Potter", não é mesmo? – retrucou Harry com a voz um pouco perigosa o que fez Sarah sorrir inocentemente, pois sabia que ele odiava aquele tipo de apelido que as pessoas estavam falando dele desde o dia em que ele derrotara o Cavaleiro das Trevas em Hogsmeade, embora ela soubesse que aquele tipo de coisas acontecia desde o dia em que ele sobrevivera ao ataque do Lorde das Trevas quando ele era apenas um mero bebê.

- O que você vai fazer com ele? – pergunta Sarah curiosa ao observar que o moreno sacara uma pequena adaga de dentro de suas vestes, era de cabo prateado e com uma lâmina em tom tão negro quanto era a espada dele, a garota sabia que ele havia encontrado aquela adaga enquanto estava atacando o clube de lutas no dia em que ele tomara o país em que ele estava localizado para o controle do Panteão.

- Vou me divertir um pouco, é claro. – disse simplesmente o moreno se aproximando do Senhor Diggory que naquele momento implorava baixinho e com soluços sentidos e dolorosos, aquilo com certeza causaria a pena em qualquer, mas no moreno e em Sarah tudo o que despertava era a repulsa por ele ser tão fraco.

Sem se importar com o choramingo baixo que o Senhor Diggory deixava escapar pelos lábios Harry levou a pequena adaga, que era muito parecida com uma daquelas facas de caça que os homens do exército usavam, em direção ao rosto do homem que de repente gritou mais alto ao sentir o risco que o moreno fizera da altura do maxilar até a sobrancelha esquerda.

Logo depois o moreno levou a lâmina até o lado direito do rosto do homem e afundou-a um pouco acima da outra sobrancelha e desceu com força rasgando a face direita do homem até um pouco a baixo do queixo dele, que naquele momento sangrava abundantemente.

Continuando a ignorar os lamentos insistentes que vinham do Senhor Diggory, o moreno resolveu ser um pouco mais radical e causar uma dor verdadeira nele já que o homem chorava e implorava como se tivesse sofrido todos os castigos do inferno ao mesmo tempo, embora o que ele tivesse recebido até aquele momento não fosse nem mesmo uma pálida imitação do que sofreria enquanto queimava nas chamas do inferno.

O moreno segurou a orelha direita do Senhor Diggory com sua mão esquerda e em seguida cuidadosamente e bem lentamente passou a lâmina da adaga pela base da orelha bem rente a cabeça do homem descendo devagar até cortar completamente e arrancar a orelha do homem fora, os urros de dor aumentaram de intensidade enquanto o homem se debatia freneticamente tentando se afastar das mãos do moreno, mas ele era mais forte e conseguia manter o homem no mesmo lugar enquanto arrancava as partes do corpo dele.

- Isso é perverso. – comentou Sarah alegremente enquanto o observava cortando a orelha esquerda do Senhor Diggory que berrava como um condenado ao purgatório, embora ela não soubesse como um condenado gritaria nessas circunstâncias.

Harry apenas riu suavemente do comentário de Sarah enquanto terminava de arrancar a outra orelha de Diggory e em seguida passou a cortar o nariz do homem que gemia e se debatia tentando fugir do agarre do moreno que segurava firmemente a cabeça dele com a mão esquerda enquanto utilizava a adaga que estava em sua mão direita.

O nariz foi um pouco mais difícil para ele arrancar e cortar, mas depois de quebrar o pequeno osso na base do nariz ele rasgou o resto mais facilmente, pois aquilo não passava de cartilagem pura. O sangue saia de maneira livre pelo buraco que havia ficado onde era o nariz do Senhor Diggory, assim como pelos buracos onde deveriam se encontrar as orelhas dele.

- Chega. – sussurrou um pouco dolorosamente Diggory enquanto lágrimas quentes e cheias de dor caíam por seus olhos.

- Ainda não, bastardo. – falou Harry e em seguida passou a lâmina da adaga com força pelo peito do homem que gritou novamente, praticamente desfalecendo quando o moreno fez um X na altura do peito dele, os cortes esbanjavam sangue, mas temendo que ele acabasse sangrando antes que Sarah terminasse de se divertir com aquele desgraçado o moreno usou um feitiço incendiário para cauterizar as feridas tanto do peito como do nariz, além dos ferimentos que ele tinha nos ouvidos, o cheiro de carne queimada inundou a sala.

- Esse cheiro me lembra muito a carne assada. – falou Sarah com um sorriso divertido na face o que fez com que Harry a olhasse com um sorriso enviesado, embora ligeiramente aborrecido, pois o Senhor Diggory havia desmaiado novamente e aquilo estava se tornando um pouco chato, ele apenas esperava que os outros fossem mais resistentes do que ele ou então as torturas seriam entediantes e sem muita diversão.

- Ou a bacon frito. – devolveu Harry sorrindo maliciosamente para a garota que apenas balançou a cabeça. – Acho que agora você pode se divertir com ele da maneira que quiser Sarah, inclusive pode matá-lo no processo, afinal você tem esse direito.

- Obrigada, você é um verdadeiro cavalheiro. – zombou Sarah com um sorriso zombeteiro na face o que fez o moreno dar de ombros não querendo responder aquela provocação clara e explicita que ela acabara de fazer.

- Chega. Por favor! – pediu Diggory chorando miseravelmente assim que a garota o despertou novamente com um Feitiço de Reanimação. – Pelo amor de Merlin, me mata logo, não me torture mais, eu imploro.

- Cala a boca miserável! – rosnou Sarah com o ódio transparecendo mais uma vez por suas palavras. Em seguida Sarah pega novamente a adaga que ela usava e começou a rasgar as calças que o Diggory estava utilizando naquele momento deixando-o apenas com uma cueca branca. – Seja pelo menos homem, seu idiota. E você não vai morrer muito lentamente, eu vou fazer você sofrer ainda. Você gosta de estuprar garotas e mulheres, não é mesmo maldito? Eu era muito pequena na época e estava concentrada demais na dor das minhas irmãs e da minha mãe para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa, mas agora eu quero ver o que você tem a oferecer.

Assim que termina de falar a morena se aproxima novamente e apenas com a ponta da adaga rasgão elástico do tecido arrancado-o em seguida do corpo do homem, mas o que ela vê quando termina de tirar a peça de roupa do corpo do Diggory deixa Sarah morrendo de vontade de rir, o que ela faz sem nenhum pudor ou vergonha.

- Caramba, é com isso que você violentou minhas irmãs e minha mãe? – falou Sarah em tom zombador e cruel, mas Harry pode ver a dor que as lembranças traziam para a garota, por isso se aproximou levemente pronto para fazer qualquer coisa.

- Do que você está falando, sua piranha desgraçada? – pergunta Amos Diggory com o resto de forças que ainda lhe restava, sabia que morreria, então pelo menos xingaria e ofenderia aqueles dois um pouco.

- Fala sério. – Sarah ria debochada enquanto olhava para o tamanho do pênis de Diggory, em seguida a morena pergunta rindo abertamente do tamanho do membro daquele homem. – Como consegue ir ao banheiro com isso?

- Vai se danar sua piranha nojenta. – grita Diggory retirando forças nem mesmo ele sabia de onde para tentar pelo menos preservar seu orgulho, porque aquela maldita pirralha havia acabado de ofendê-lo onde mais doía, simplesmente porque ele sabia que era a mais pura verdade e não podia nem mesmo se defender adequadamente.

- Me diga como sua mulher agüentou se casar com você, seu babaca? – perguntou Sarah com a voz zombeteira enquanto ria debochadamente do Diggory.

- Cala a boca cadela maldita. – gritou Diggory completamente ofendido, seu ego masculino tinha sido rebaixado ao máximo.

- Eu devo confessar que nunca liguei muito para o tamanho do meu membro, mas certamente me mataria se tivesse um desse tamanho. – disse Harry rindo abertamente naquele momento, pois se contagiara pelo riso de Sarah e como quase nunca a via se divertindo daquela maneira ele não pode agüentar, mesmo que eles estivessem rindo de outra pessoa o que ele não gostava muito de fazer, mas naquele caso ele faria uma exceção.

- Que coisa mais pequena e minúscula. – falou Sarah tentando sem muito sucesso parar de rir do homem, embora ela visse que o moreno já havia se controlado novamente e parecia apenas divertido com a situação. Sarah ri mais ainda ao encostar a Lâmina da adaga na coxa direita do Senhor Diggory que tenta se debater fortemente, mas ele se encontrava firmemente preso a cadeira. – Acho que vou precisar de uma lupa para enxergá-lo.

- Vai se danar, sua piranha nojenta! – gritou Amos Diggory ainda tentando se soltar das amarras que existiam na cadeira e que o seguravam fortemente, ele se balançava freneticamente de um lado para o outro, embora isso fosse completamente inútil. Quando percebeu que não conseguiria se soltar o homem olhou diretamente no rosto de Sarah e cuspiu nela antes de falar gritando como um louco. – Sua puta maldita!

- Eu não sou uma piranha e nem uma puta, seu maldito desgraçado. Apenas um homem tocou em mim até hoje e vai continuar sendo assim por toda a minha vida. – rosnou Sarah antes de acertar um soco na cara de Diggory e outro na boca do estomago, fazendo com que o homem urrasse de dor. – E falando francamente, você nem se compara ao meu namorado bastardo, ele é muito melhor equipado do que você. Tem certeza que alguma vez já usou isso em alguma mulher? Será mesmo que Cedrico é seu filho ou sua mulher te meteu chifre na cabeça sem você saber porque você não era capaz de satisfazê-la de verdade?

- Eu não duvido muito. – Harry falou sorrindo de maneira sádica, embora por dentro estivesse fervendo de orgulho pela garota a sua frente e secretamente com o ego nas alturas depois do que ela acabara de falar sobre o "equipamento" dele. – E além do mais, uma coisinha tão pequenininha assim nem vai fazer muita falta para ele.

Os olhos de Harry e Sarah encontraram-se por apenas um segundo e o moreno confirmou suas suspeitas de que a garota realmente pretendia fazer o que ele pensara minutos antes. O moreno também tinha certeza que ela faria aquilo com cada um dos homens que haviam abusado da mãe e das irmãs dela, o que ele não podia reprovar, afinal seria a primeira coisa que ele faria se por algum acaso estivesse no lugar dela.

O moreno sentiu o ar de medo que atravessou a sala no momento em que Amos Diggory entendeu perfeitamente o que Sarah faria com ele, em seguida o moreno arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu a morena conjurar um par de luvas de couro negra.

- Para que você vai usar isso? – perguntou Harry enquanto via a garota vestindo as luvas rapidamente e em seguida pegando a adaga novamente com a mão direita.

- E você por algum acaso acha que eu vou tocar "nisso" sem uma luva? – perguntou Sarah rindo abertamente ao segurar firmemente com a mão esquerda o minúsculo membro do Senhor Diggory que chorava e implorava para que ela não fizesse aquilo.

Logo depois levou a mão direita com a adaga até a base do pequeno pênis e passou a cortá-lo bem lentamente como o moreno havia dito enquanto ela arrancava os pregos e as unhas do Diggory. Levou pouco mais de um minuto até que a garota conseguiu cortar totalmente o membro do Senhor Diggory e era completamente desnecessário dizer que ele havia desmaiado novamente durante o processo de extração.

- Pelos Deuses Harry, eu uso essas minhas mãozinhas lindas para te abraçar e te tocar. – disse Sarah um pouco exasperada e um pouco divertida olhando a careta que o moreno fazia enquanto ela segurava o pênis minúsculo com sua mão esquerda. – Achou mesmo que eu tocaria nisso sem usar luvas? Agora você pode acabar o serviço que eu já me cansei desse inútil. O Senhor Diggory virou Senhora Diggory. Por que você não empala esse cretino? – perguntou Sarah com um sorriso mais demoníaco ainda resplandecendo em seu rosto.

- O pior é que esse maldito nem merece um verdadeiro empalamento, Sarah. – disse Harry que estava guardando aquela tortura em especial para Dumbledore, não via a hora de acabar com o velhote. – Esse imbecil não prestou nem pra ser torturado, ficou desmaiando o tempo inteiro, por isso acho que ele não merece um tratamento especial não.

- E o que vai fazer então? – perguntou Sarah agora mais curiosa ainda com os olhos perversos que o moreno demonstrava naquele momento.

- Você vai ver. – disse Harry tendo uma idéia repentina enquanto conjurava novamente o alicate e utilizando um feitiço incêndio deixou o metal incandescente. Em seguida acordou Diggory com um novo Feitiço de Reanimar, aquilo já tinha se transformado em rotina desde que começaram a torturar o maldito, o homem estava chorando novamente. – Larga mão de ser frouxo e pare de chorar, seu bastardo miserável.

- Sua puta maldita. – gritou Diggory com dor na voz, mas antes que Sarah pudesse retrucar o moreno agarrou o homem pelos cabelos e forçou a cabeça dele para trás.

- Você fala demais. – rosnou Harry com um pouco de raiva na voz, o que fez a garota sorrir ligeiramente.

Usando a mão esquerda o moreno deslizou-a até o queixo de Diggory e o apertou com força fazendo com que o homem fosse obrigado a manter a boca bem aberta, mesmo que ele lutasse contra a mão do garoto.

Em seguida o moreno literalmente enfiou o alicate fervente dentro da boca do Senhor Diggory agarrando a língua dele que tentou se debater freneticamente tentando fugir, mas Harry o segurava imóvel, sem nenhuma possibilidade de fuga.

O cheiro de carne queimada e o chiado da língua do Senhor Diggory que queimava preencheu o silêncio da sala, alguns poucos segundos depois Harry segura um pouco melhor a cabeça do homem que ainda se debatia fracamente contra a mão do moreno e então utilizando sua força retira com brutalidade o alicate puxando e arrancando a língua do Senhor Diggory junto, que chorava copiosamente.

- Pronto, seu canalha sem vergonha. – Sarah falou rindo ao ver que o Senhor Diggory havia desmaiado novamente.

- E agora, o "gran finale". – Harry falou sorrindo diabolicamente jogando o alicate para trás de si mesmo.

Harry pegou sua adaga e levou-a ao peito de Amos Diggory e sem a menor cerimônia ou piedade começou a rasgar a carne do peito dele logo abaixo de onde havia feito o X anteriormente enquanto escrevia uma mensagem com os cortes profundos que fazia e que enterrava a adaga profundamente na carne do homem.

Diggory acordou novamente com a dor que os hábeis cortes que o moreno produzia estava causando nele, mas ele apenas resmungou, pois não conseguia mais falar já que o moreno havia arrancado a língua dele.

Em poucos minutos as mãos hábeis e precisas do moreno transformaram um monte de cortes em uma palavra escrita bem nitidamente no peito do homem. Os cortes mostravam a palavra "Vingança" muito claramente e qualquer um que olhasse poderia entender, o que fez a garota olhar para ele sem entender por que ele teria feito aquilo.

Mantendo-se quieta Sarah apenas observou enquanto o moreno de repente dirigiu a adaga até a altura do rosto e sem parecer se importar com os olhos castanhos cheios de dor que Amos Diggory tinha naquele momento enfiou sem nenhuma delicadeza a ponta da adaga no canto do olho direito e logo depois empurrou profundamente e puxou em seguida arrancando o olho do rosto do homem, que gemeu balançando-se freneticamente.

- Nossa. – grunhiu Sarah olhando enquanto o moreno arrancava o olho esquerdo e o deixava cair no chão como também fizera com o direito.

- Eu acho que você deveria sair um pouco, Sarah. – disse Harry de repente olhando para a garota como se aquilo fosse uma ordem.

- Não, eu quero ver. – Sarah falou simplesmente enquanto enfrentava os olhos verdes do moreno. – Eu já agüentei até agora, por isso vou olhar até o fim.

- Se é isso o que você deseja. – disse Harry dando de ombros antes de se voltar novamente para Amos Diggory que naquele momento estava praticamente irreconhecível.

Apertando o cabo da adaga em sua mão o moreno golpeou com violência na altura da barriga do homem, que apenas soltou um leve resmungo, o moreno girou a adaga enquanto ela estava dentro da barriga de Diggory que gemeu de dor. Em seguida o moreno virou a lâmina fazendo com que ela rasgasse a carne e logo abriu um buraco enorme no estômago do homem, as vísceras e as tripas de Diggory começaram a escorregar pelo rasgo que o moreno havia acabado de abrir deslizando pela cadeira e indo diretamente ao chão.

Logo elas formavam uma poça de embrulho no chão o que era uma visão nojenta e absolutamente terrível. O moreno parecia não se incomodar por ter acabado de estripar um homem que se encontrava amarrado, ao contrário de Sarah que tinha uma careta de nojo no rosto o que fez o moreno rir levemente quando a olhou.

- Não é engraçado. – disse ela resmungando enquanto o próprio estômago se encontrava um pouco embrulhado pela cena que estivera assistindo e ainda via, em seguida voltou seus olhos ao moreno e perguntou. – Por que matá-lo dessa maneira?

- O estripamento é uma antiga forma de punição para crimes políticos ou religiosos. – disse Harry dando de ombros e sorrindo perversamente. – Achei que era bastante adequado ele morrer dessa maneira, apesar desse ser um crime motivado pela vingança.

- Coloque adequado nisso. – disse Sarah dando de ombros por um momento, mas ficando subitamente mais séria logo em seguida quando pensou em algo, elevando levemente a voz quando perguntou ao moreno aquilo que a deixara paralisada por um segundo. – Você deixou bem claro que o motivo da morte dele é vingança, será que Dumbledore não pode simplesmente ligar um fato ao outro e acabar descobrindo quem eu sou na verdade?

- Você se lembra daquele homem que nós vimos enquanto saiamos de Hogwarts e que estava acompanhado pelo Snape? – perguntou Harry de repente sabendo que teria de contar o que soubera na mente do homem.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou Sarah intrigada pela repentina pergunta do moreno e não entendendo o que aquele homem teria haver com a pergunta que fizera ao moreno, mas sabia que ele se explicaria melhor, o que provou ser verdade quando ele voltou a falar.

- O nome dele é John MaKinley, ele é um pesquisador de pessoas. – disse Harry rapidamente voltando a falar logo em seguida quando a viu franzir o cenho em confusão. – Um tipo diferente de mercenário, pois ele apenas faz pesquisas sobre pessoas, descobre suas identidades, revela fatos do passado de uma pessoa e até mesmo descobre qualquer coisa, desde que aja uma maneira de se fazê-lo, sem contar que ele é o melhor no que faz.

- O que ele fazia em Hogwarts? – Sarah perguntou temendo a resposta, mas de alguma maneira já sabia o que aquele homem fora fazer em Hogwarts.

- Dumbledore o contratou a uma semana e meia para pesquisar sobre Azrael, afinal ele mesmo não descobriu nada de relevante. – disse Harry com sarcasmo enquanto encarava diretamente os olhos da morena que sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. – Mas depois que percebeu que você de alguma maneira se tornou importante para mim ele mandou que MacKinley descobrisse qualquer coisa em seu passado que fosse terrível ou escandaloso para que ele pudesse fazer chantagem comigo e me obrigar a obedecera s ordens dele.

- O que ele descobriu sobre mim? – Sarah perguntou apenas por perguntar, pois podia perceber apenas pelos olhos verdes do moreno a resposta que ela precisava.

- Tudo. – disse Harry e viu que a garota empalidecera mortalmente assim que ele proferira essas palavras. – Ele sabe a verdade sobre seu passado Sarah, e agora Dumbledore também está a par de quem você é na realidade.

- Droga. – Sarah praguejou em voz baixa e irritada enquanto passava a andar de um lado para o outro da sala. – O que eu vou fazer agora.

- Nada Sarah. – respondeu Harry como se aquilo fosse obvio e a garota o olhou incrédula, afinal ela deveria estar de qualquer maneira menos calma e o fato do moreno encontra-se tão frio e calmo a deixava ainda mais nervosa.

- Como nada? – ela olhou rispidamente para o moreno desejando sacudi-lo naquele exato instante. – Assim que eles souberem da morte de Diggory virão diretamente atrás de mim e me prenderão em uma cela.

- Eles não vão poder provar nada. – disse Harry num rosnado baixo pela maneira ríspida com que ela lhe falara.

- Você acha que Dumbledore precisa de alguma prova? – ela perguntou exasperada enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Ele é um desgraçado, não precisa de nenhum tipo de prova para acabar com a minha vida.

- Você se esqueceu de quem somos nós, Sarah. – disse Harry com calma enquanto se aproximava da morena e colocava seus dois braços nos ombros da garota que relaxou levemente. – Não precisa se preocupar Sarah, eles não vão te prender, por que eu garanto a você que não vou deixar nenhum deles encostar um dedo sequer em você.

- Dumbledore vai saber que fomos nós que matamos o Diggory. – disse Sarah apontando o homem atrás dela que naquele momento já se encontrava nos portões do inferno, o moreno apenas olhou de relance o corpo retalhado de Amos Diggory antes de voltar seus olhos para a morena a sua frente e falar brandamente.

- Não interessa se ele acha que fomos nós, pois ele simplesmente não vai poder provar nada do que falar ou acusar nós dois. – falou Harry dando de ombros para logo em seguida beijá-la com um pouco de força, o moreno voltou a falar assim que os dois se afastaram do beijo para poderem respirar. – Antes de irmos embora, vamos dar uma olhada na casa para descobrirmos se não há nada importante e que possamos usar.

Sarah concordou com a cabeça e logo em seguida os dois começaram a caminhar pela casa atravessando cômodos e mais cômodos. Na biblioteca o moreno fez questão de empacotar todos os livros que existiam nas estantes e espalhados pelo local, na sala em que o Senhor Diggory estivera utilizando para pesquisar nos livros específicos sobre transferência de poder, Harry fez todos os livros levitarem e depois entrarem em uma mochila que ele encontrara no local e rapidamente havia enfeitiçado para caber uma quantidade muito maior de livros e de peso, também utilizou um feitiço para tornar a mochila extremamente mais leve que o normal.

Depois de percorrerem toda a mansão e pegarem dezenas de livros e outros objetos importantes, como no caso do moreno ter encontrado algumas relíquias no escritório da casa e que pertenciam a bruxos antigos e famosos, os dois saíram logo depois da casa, mas o moreno parou antes que pudessem atravessar a porta e voltou-se para dentro levemente.

Em seguida o moreno ergueu sua mão direita espalmando-a em sua frente e começou a murmurar palavras em uma língua que Sarah quase não entendeu completamente. Uma luz púrpura brilhou na mão do moreno e em seguida ela avançou percorrendo todos os lugares da mansão e limpando qualquer vestígio de que eles houvessem estado ali dentro, inclusive as digitais de ambos havia desaparecido dos locais em que eles haviam tocado.

- Agora sim podemos ir. – disse Harry voltando-se e dirigindo-se a Sarah que o esperava com um sorriso enviesado no rosto, enquanto levava uma mochila no ombro, o moreno também carregava uma mochila nas costas.

Eles caminharam rapidamente pelo mesmo caminho que haviam utilizado para chegarem at

é a mansão, mas no meio do caminho o moreno simplesmente parou e pousou sua mão direita sobre a mão da morena, e no instante seguinte eles simplesmente desapareceram na escuridão da floresta sem fazerem o menor ruído.

Fazia poucos momentos que Voldemort chegara naquele local escondido e isolado do mundo, mas assim que adentrara o local dirigira-se diretamente ao local onde ele sabia que seus guerreiros estavam treinando.

Assim que atravessou os enormes corredores existentes no local o Lorde das Trevas chegou em um pequeno vale onde era possível observar os Dragões Negros treinando de maneira intensa e feroz, eles lutavam um contra o outro para aumentarem suas forças e habilidades, sem contar com os reflexos e a agilidade em combate.

Continuou observando seus mais poderosos guerreiros por alguns minutos antes de expandir seu poder e anunciar sua presença a eles, que pararam de lutar imediatamente e se viraram olhando diretamente para ele.

Voldemort sorriu ligeiramente antes de "saltar" no vale sendo impulsionado por seus poderes e em seguida aterrissar com suavidade bem em frente de onde seus guerreiros estavam parados e o olhando, mas assim que o Lorde das Trevas parou em frente a eles todos fizeram reverencias e se ajoelharam perante seu senhor, embora não beijassem as barras de suas vestes.

- Meu Lorde. – disseram todos os doze guerreiros que se encontravam no local treinando e que agora estavam ajoelhados em frente a Voldemort.

- Levantem-se, meus guerreiros. – disse Voldemort com algo que pareceu um esgar de sorriso aos Dragões Negros. Em seguida o Lorde das Trevas sibilou em uma voz alegre, mas que saiu cruel. – Finalmente chegou a hora de vocês entrarem na guerra e espalharem o verdadeiro terror ao mundo, guerreiros.

- De verdade, Meu Lorde? – sussurrou Belatriz Lestrange soando perigosamente satisfeita e enlouquecida ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim Bella. – disse Voldemort simplesmente balançando a cabeça em assentimento antes de voltar sua atenção para todos enquanto falava. – Novos guerreiros apareceram na guerra e eles aparentemente são bastante poderosos, eles vem tomando territórios rapidamente e cada dia avançam mais e mais, por isso eu vim até vocês.

- Quão poderosos eles são, Meu Lorde? – perguntou Lucio Malfoy com um brilho demoníaco no olhar, um desejo de luta e de morte exalava não apenas dele, mas como de todos os Dragões Negros, o que deixou Voldemort mais do que satisfeito.

- Eles estão, no mínimo, no mesmo nível que os Cavaleiros das Trevas, sendo que o líder desse novo grupo, que está sendo chamado de Panteão, conseguiu matar Korcet, então creio que ele está num nível mais elevado. – Voldemort explicou com voz pausada e calma, sabia que aquela era a melhor maneira de se influenciar seus guerreiros, incitar a fome de sangue e batalhas que todos eles tinham. – O nome dele é Azrael, mas suponho que não seja seu verdadeiro nome, o que também não é lá muito importante.

- Vamos partir agora, Meu Lorde? – Stanley Black-Hawk perguntou com ansiedade na voz, estava louco para ter uma batalha de verdade.

- Ainda não Stanley. – Voldemort rosnou em direção ao guerreiro que apenas assentiu e baixou a cabeça de maneira submissa, em seguida o Lorde das Trevas voltou a olhar para todos os guerreiros ao mesmo tempo antes de falar. – Eu vim até aqui para treinar com vocês, faz muito tempo que eu não tenho uma batalha de verdade e preciso estar cem por cento para poder enfrentar essa guerra, algo me diz que terei muitos problemas com Azrael. Vamos permanecer aqui por mais um mês treinando antes de voltarmos para o mundo, que então conhecerá a verdadeira força das trevas, somente então vamos acabar com essa maldita guerra, o que eu deveria ter feito a bastante tempo, mas é isso o que dá querer se divertir um pouco.

- Como desejar, Meu Lorde. – Carlos Macarthy falou pela primeira vez desde que o Lorde das Trevas chegara ao local.

- E Harry Potter, Meu Lorde? – Belatriz perguntou com um brilho sádico nos olhos enquanto olhava para o mestre dela.

- O pirralho ainda está vivo e parece ter evoluído bastante, afinal foi capaz de derrotar Harris a alguns dias atrás. – Voldemort sibilou com ódio ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos daquele dia, enviara uma tropa de comensais com um Cavaleiro das Trevas para acabarem com a vida de Harry Potter e no fim quem acabou morto foram seus homens.

- Pelo menos vai ser interessante matá-lo. – Belatriz falou ainda mais sadicamente enquanto o brilho nos olhos dela revelava o que ela queria.

- Tudo bem Bela, você pode matar o pirralho quando o encontrar. – disse Voldemort satisfeito, pelo menos agora ele poderia se concentrar no inimigo que realmente valia a pena matar, alguém que não ligava para a própria vida ou a morte. – Vamos começar imediatamente, e enquanto estivermos treinando nossos soldados e comensais por todo o mundo estarão se movendo conforme minhas ordens e se preparando para a verdadeira guerra.

A gargalhada do Lorde das Trevas ressoou pelo vale sendo acompanhado imediatamente pelos risos dos Dragões Negros, que estavam ansiosos para voltarem ao mundo normal e poderem lutar e matar de verdade, não aqueles mercenários e os prisioneiros imbecis que o Lorde sempre mandava para eles treinarem, mas sim guerreiros que valessem a pena se matar.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21 – Dia Seguinte**

Lílian estava sentada em sua cama enquanto via e ouvia o marido e Sirius discutindo os detalhes da batalha em Atenas, na verdade ela prestava total atenção aos detalhes da conversa, pois estava muito impressionada com o tal Azrael e a mulher encapuzada que lutara contra o outro Cavaleiro das Trevas, que ela sabia que se chamava Rabinor.

Mas o tal Azrael chamara mais sua atenção do que a própria garota e mesmo com toda a crueldade que ele demonstrara possuir enquanto torturava e matava Korcet, Lílian ainda sentira algo diferente em relação a ele, como se o conhecesse de algum lugar, embora ela não conseguisse ver o rosto daquele guerreiro.

- Você tem certeza disso Sirius? – a voz de Tiago estava extremamente séria enquanto olhava para o amigo, o que chamou a atenção da Professora de Poções que finalmente deixou de olhar o vazio para voltar seus olhos aos dois homens.

- Tenho Tiago. – Sirius disse firmemente respondendo a pergunta que o amigo lhe fizera. – Vou conversar com Harry amanhã mesmo.

- Do que estão falando? – Lílian perguntou se intrometendo na conversa, pois havia perdido aquela parte.

- O Sirius decidiu se aliar ao Panteão e a Azrael, por isso vai conversar com Harry. – Tiago respondeu a pergunta da esposa sem retirar os olhos de cima do amigo que continuava devolvendo o olhar de maneira séria.

- Tem certeza sobre isso, Sirius? – Lílian perguntou surpresa pela decisão do amigo, afinal era um passo sem volta, disso ela tinha certeza.

- Absoluta Lílian. – concordou Sirius enquanto balançava a cabeça para enfatizar sua resposta. – A guerra mudou de nível e nós acabamos ficando para trás, sem contar que do jeito que as coisas estão indo Dumbledore vai cair em pouco tempo. Ele está metendo os pés pelas mãos e cometendo erros graves, os membros dos Cavaleiros da Luz já estão percebendo os erros do diretor e tenho certeza que não sou o único querendo me debandar para o lado de Azrael.

- Essa é uma decisão muito séria, Sirius. – Tiago falou com seriedade enquanto continuava encarando o amigo sem nem mesmo piscar, parecia estar tentando entender os verdadeiros motivos para aquela decisão do amigo.

- Eu sei, Tiago. – disse Sirius simplesmente enquanto dava de ombros. – Eu pensei bastante e decidi que essa é a melhor coisa para se fazer nesse momento e acho que vocês dois deveriam fazer a mesma coisa.

- O que? – Tiago praticamente gritou a pergunta olhando para o amigo de maneira chocada e incrédula ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que Sirius? – Lílian foi mais comedida na pergunta e a fez em voz calma e normal causando um sorriso pequeno em Sirius.

- Em primeiro lugar, porque Azrael é o lado de oposição mais forte contra Voldemort e Dumbledore está enfraquecendo muito rapidamente. – Sirius começou a falar calmamente enquanto olhava para os amigos.

- Não é porque Dumbledore está perdendo a guerra que vamos mudar de lado Sirius, nós não somos covardes. – Tiago interrompeu o amigo falando firmemente enquanto movia as mãos enfaticamente e de maneira frenética.

- E em segundo lugar, principalmente porque Harry é aliado de Azrael e se nós temos algum resquício de esperança de conseguirmos nos aproximar dele, a melhor maneira de isso acontecer é nos tornarmos aliados dele. – Sirius continuou falando como se o amigo não o houvesse interrompido e dessa vez Tiago ficou completamente sério enquanto prestava atenção ao que o amigo estava falando para ele, sabendo que era verdade.

- Provavelmente. – Tiago falou simplesmente concordando com Sirius enquanto voltava seus olhos para a esposa.

- O que você acha, Lily? – Sirius perguntou olhando para a ruiva que desviou os olhos do marido para olhar para Sirius.

- Acho que se quiserem tentar uma aproximação com Harry vão precisar se esforçar bastante. – Lílian falou simplesmente.

- Como se eu não soubesse disso. – Tiago resmungou em voz baixa enquanto imagens de todas as cenas que ele tivera com seu filho passavam por sua mente.

- Essa é a coisa certa a se fazer Tiago. – garantiu Sirius falando firmemente. – Não apenas por causa do Harry, mas porque com eles estaremos realmente fazendo a diferença e ajudando a libertar cada vez mais pessoas da tirania do Lorde Negro.

- Acho que você tem razão. – concordou Tiago pensando nas dificuldades que teria para conseguir o perdão de seu filho.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. – Sirius falou de maneira pomposa arrancando um sorriso de Tiago e descontraindo o clima tenso que havia se formado no quarto desde que Sirius havia tocado no assunto Harry.

- Acho que você nunca vai mudar Black. – Lílian brincou olhando para Sirius que ria abertamente, mas que ficara sério após as palavras da ruiva.

- Porque ficou tão sério Sirius? – Tiago perguntou estranhando a atitude do amigo e parando de sorrir imediatamente.

- Acho que de agora em diante eu vou acabar mudando um pouco. – Sirius falando devagar enquanto olhava para qualquer lugar menos para os amigos, e quando o animago não encarava diretamente era porque estava escondendo algo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Lílian intrigada com as palavras do amigo, conhecia Sirius e sabia que ele estava escondendo algo.

- Bom, é que... – começou Sirius tentando escolher as melhores palavras. – É que ultimamente eu tenho me encontrado com alguém.

- Como assim? – Tiago perguntou com seriedade enquanto Lílian apenas abria um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Verdade, Sirius? – a voz da ruiva estava divertida enquanto olhava para o amigo que retribuía o sorriso dela.

- Sim, Lílian. – disse Sirius simplesmente antes de voltar os olhos para o amigo e dessa vez falar com mais cuidado. – Faz quase um mês que eu conheci uma garota e desde então a gente meio que tem saído junto.

- Como ela é? – Tiago perguntou com curiosidade estranhando todo o tato que o amigo estava utilizando para falar com ele.

- Bem, ela é loira de olhos azuis e tem um corpo escultural. – Sirius falou sorrindo alegremente enquanto uma imagem surgia em sua mente.

- Com você não poderia ser diferente, não é mesmo Black? – Lílian perguntou em tom divertido vendo a expressão sonhadora no semblante do amigo e então balançou a cabeça. – Não acredito que eu estou vendo Sirius Black apaixonado.

- Como é? – o tom de descrença na voz de Tiago fez Lílian sorrir mais largamente enquanto Sirius ficava tão vermelho como um tomate.

- Ok, eu confesso. – disse Sirius levantando as mãos no ar como se estivesse se rendendo, em seguida voltou a falar. – Sirius Black está oficialmente amarrado, de quatro, completamente apaixonado por uma mulher.

- Eu não acredito que ouvi isso. – sussurrou Tiago em tom incrédulo enquanto olhava para o amigo e ria perversamente, lembrava-se de todas as piadinhas que Sirius lhe dissera nos anos em que eles estiveram em Hogwarts e Tiago estava apaixonado por Lílian, finalmente havia chegado a hora da revanche.

- Pois pode acreditar, meu caro Pontas. – Sirius falou sorrindo largamente enquanto abria os braços e logo em seguida os dois amigos se abraçaram.

- Parabéns, Sirius. – disse Tiago enquanto abraçava o amigo, mas logo em seguida se afastou dando lugar para a esposa abraçar o amigo.

- Você merece, Black. – Lílian falou antes de se lançar nos braços do homem e falar em seguida baixinho ao ouvido dele. – Você está com uma cara de idiota apaixonado, cuidado para não deixar o Tiago perceber, senão você já sabe.

- E quem é ela? – Tiago perguntou quando os dois se separaram do abraço chamando novamente a atenção do amigo para si.

- O nome dela é Emily Sexton, ela faz parte dos Cavaleiros da Luz italianos. – Sirius falou empolgado enquanto se lembrava da garota em questão. – Ela tem vinte e seis anos, é uma das melhores guerreiras da Itáli mulher perfeita para mim.

- Ela possui alguma coisa a mais do que o belo corpo? – perguntou Lílian sorrindo de lado quando Sirius fez uma careta.

- Mas é claro que sim, Lílian. – falou Sirius de maneira defensiva, o que alargou o sorriso da ruiva. – Ela é especialista em duelos mágicos e com armas, sem contar que Emily é bem mais poderosa do que eu, estou completamente apaixonado.

- Pobre Sirius. – zombou Tiago depois de o amigo ter confessado tão dramaticamente seu amor pela italiana.

- E quando vamos conhecê-la? – Lílian perguntou ignorando a zombaria que o marido dirigia a Sirius, enquanto o mesmo lançava olhares nada amistosos para Tiago, que apenas sorria perversamente de volta.

- Espero que em breve, mas com todos esses ataques acontecendo não sei realmente quando vamos poder nos reunir novamente. – disse Sirius com uma expressão desolada no rosto, mas em seguida o mesmo rosto abatido iluminou-se em um sorriso radiante. – Por algum acaso vocês viram Remo ultimamente?

- Faz alguns dias desde a ultima vez que estivemos juntos. – disse Lílian em tom pensativo lembrando-se do dia anterior a vinda deles para Hogwarts. – Foi naquele dia em que jantamos todos lá em casa, lembra-se?

- Eu também não vi o Remo depois daquele dia Sirius, pelo menos eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto. – Tiago comentou também em tom pensativo antes de olhar inquisidoramente para o amigo. – Porque a pergunta Sirius?

- Bom, eu gostaria de avisar vocês em primeira mão que nosso caro amigo Aluado está apaixonado. – Sirius falou com um sorriso enorme na face.

- Dois marotos apaixonados? – Lílian falou em tom de deboche olhando ironicamente para o animago. – Isso é demais para minha pobre cabecinha.

- Não seja má, sua ruiva esquentada. – sirius grunhiu em direção a Lílian que sorriu meigamente para ele em resposta. – Pois eu tenho absoluta certeza que o Aluado está caindo de quatro pela minha priminha.

- Mas suas primas são todas casadas, Sirius. – Tiago falou em tom exasperado fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos.

- Estou falando da filha de Andrômeda, Tiago. – Sirius disse no mesmo tom exasperado que o amigo havia falado com ele.

- Tonks? – Lílian disse mais em afirmação do que pergunta arqueando as sobrancelhas e lembrando-se dos poucos momentos que vira a garota meio estabanada e o amigo lupino junto. – Não posso negar que eles fazem um belo par.

- Quem diria que o Remo se tornaria um papa anjo? – Tiago falou em tom de gozação e depois rindo baixinho sendo acompanhado por Sirius.

- Vocês dois nem pensem em zombar do Remo por causa disso. – Lílian falou em tom seco e severo fazendo os dois marotos perderem os sorrisos imediatamente enquanto voltavam os olhos para a ruiva que estava séria.

- Que isso Lily. – Tiago falou sorrindo de maneira sedutora para a ruiva, mas ela apenas desviou-se da atenção do marido e continuou olhando severamente para os dois que perceberam que ela realmente estava falando muito sério.

- Por que não Lílian? – Sirius perguntou curioso enquanto olhava para a Professora de Poções, que abrandou um pouco a expressão.

- Vocês se lembram de como o Remo ficou quando contou para a Anne sobre a verdadeira condição dele e ela o rejeitou em seguida? – Lílian perguntou em tom sério e depois de ver a confirmação dos dois amigos que também haviam ficado sérios com a lembrança do acontecido, ela continuou. – Então imaginem como deve estar sendo difícil para ele se soltar agora que está apaixonado novamente, sabendo o que aconteceu da primeira vez.

- Mas Tonks sabe que ele é um lobisomem. – Sirius falou como se aquilo fosse bastante obvio e a ruiva apenas balançou a cabeça em assentimento.

- Mesmo que ela saiba e o Remo tenha consciência desse fato, as coisas não devem ser fáceis para ele, afinal ele ainda tem o medo de poder machucá-la no dia da lua cheia. – a voz da ruiva continuava bastante séria, mas os olhos verde esmeralda dela haviam se abrandado enquanto ela lembrava-se do amigo. – Portanto deixem o Remo resolver os problemas amorosos dele em paz, pois se ele tiver dois amigos o enchendo só vai se enfiar mais dentro daquela armadura que ele criou em volta de si mesmo para se proteger.

- Você tem razão, Lily. – Sirius falou pensativamente lembrando-se de todo o sofrimento que Remo havia passado quando eles estavam na escola.

- É, não vamos incomodá-lo com isso. – Tiago também concordou e seus pensamentos se dirigiam par ao mesmo lugar onde Sirius estava, os anos de escola e tudo o que o amigo lupino havia passado e agüentado.

- Acho que deveríamos dormir, já é muito tarde. – Lílian falou logo em seguida retirando ambos os marotos de seus pensamentos.

- Cacete, quase quatro horas da manhã. – Sirius disse em tom incrédulo enquanto olhava para o relógio em seu pulso e em seguida levantava-se de um pulo. – Eu tenho que ir e descansar um pouco, afinal terei de dar aulas amanhã de manhã, ou melhor dizendo, daqui a apenas quatro horas eu tenho que estar em sala de aula.

- Até amanhã Sirius. – Lílian falou se despedindo do maroto que já saía pela porta logo depois de se despedir do amigo.

- Nós também teremos que dar aula amanhã bem cedo. – Tiago falou baixinho enquanto se deitava novamente na cama puxando a mulher consigo.

- Daqui a pouco você quer dizer. – Lílian retrucou enquanto se aconchegava mais ao corpo do marido que a estava abraçando.

- Minha primeira aula amanhã será para a turma do sétimo ano. – falou Tiago baixinho sabendo que a esposa perceberia o que aquilo realmente queria dizer, que ele na verdade daria aula para Harry amanhã na primeira aula.

- Você vai se sair bem. – foi tudo o que Lílian disse enquanto afagava distraidamente o peito do marido ao mesmo tempo em que ele acariciava seus cabelos.

- Acha que nos aliarmos a Azrael é o certo a se fazer? – Tiago perguntou revelando um pouco da duvida que estava sentindo.

- Não pense que você estará se aliando a Azrael e sim ao seu filho mais velho. – disse Lílian com os olhos fechados e praticamente pegando no sono. – Lembre-se que estaremos nos colocando ao lado de nosso filho.

- Mesmo assim, eu não sei se é a coisa certa a se fazer. – desabafou Tiago apertando a mulher em seus braços.

- Se você quer conquistar a confiança de seu filho, primeiro terá de mostrar que confia completamente nele, caso contrario qualquer coisa que faça será absolutamente em vão. – Lílian falou em tom sábio e levemente distante, mas a voz dela já se encontrava pastosa pelo sono que havia voltado, por isso Tiago resolveu fechar os olhos e tentar dormir.

Harry e Sarah apareceram no meio da passagem secreta que eles haviam utilizado anteriormente para irem ao ataque que acontecera a Grécia, o que embora para eles parecesse ter acontecido a bastante tempo na verdade ocorrera naquele mesma noite.

Sem nem mesmo precisarem de iluminação os dois caminharam rapidamente e em silêncio pela passagem secreta, cada um deles carregando uma mochila nas costas e eles pareciam não precisar se esforçar muito para carregá-las mesmo aquelas mochilas estando cheias de objetos e de livros, o que por si só já a tornaria extremamente pesada.

Poucos minutos depois eles saíram pela entrada da passagem secreta ganhando os corredores do castelo, logo depois começaram a correr rapidamente indo em direção ao sétimo andar e assim que chegaram no local o moreno se adiantou e depois de dar três voltas em frente a parede um porta apareceu para eles que não esperaram nada para adentrarem o tão conhecido ambiente que eles utilizavam para treinamento.

- Vamos rápido. – falou Harry largando a mochila em cima de uma mesa que havia no canto direito ao lado da porta.

Sarah também colocou a mochila que carregava em cima da mesma mesa e em seguida ambos saíram da sala fechando a porta as suas costas, logo ambos se dirigiam rapidamente até a torre da grifinória. O moreno sabia que a sala precisa estava completamente protegida contra os outros, ele garantira isso quando utilizara um feitiço antigo de proteção dentro dela, o feitiço garantia que apenas as pessoas que ele permitisse poderiam ver e adentrar aquele local, o moreno agradecia mentalmente por ter conhecimento daquele feitiço.

- Apanhador. – Sarah falou a senha para o quadro da Mulher Gorda que se encontrava dormindo e abriu automaticamente sem nem mesmo ver direito os alunos que passaram pelo buraco do retrato. – Isso é tão idiota e simplista, qualquer um pode entrar na torre da grifinória, tudo o que precisa saber é a senha e convenhamos, a diretora da grifinória não é nem um pouco criativa.

- Ela é fanática por quadribol, embora consiga disfarçar muito bem o sentimento. – Harry falou em tom calmo enquanto parava próximo ao local em que o dormitório masculino ficava a esquerda e o feminino a direita.

- Boa noite... – estava dizendo Sarah enquanto se virava para o moreno quando foi arrebatada em um beijo quente e possessivo.

Os dois grudaram-se no beijo como se suas vidas estivessem dependentes daquele momento, o moreno a apertou com força nos braços enquanto uma boca devorava a outra. Sarah não ficava para trás e o beijava com a mesma violência e intensidade, naquele jogo ela não gostava de perder e sempre retribuía igualmente as caricias e os beijos do moreno.

- Isso sim é um beijo de boa noite. – disse Harry sorrindo baixinho para a garota que curvou os lábios inchados pelo beijo em um sorriso.

Em seguida a garota soltou-se dos braços do namorado e subiu correndo as escadarias que davam acesso a seu dormitório deixando Harry apenas a observando com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios, ela fora realmente um presente dos céus para ele.

O moreno esperou até que Sarah desaparecesse de suas vistas para somente então se virar e caminhar novamente para o buraco do retrato saindo da torre da grifinória e passando a caminhar pelos corredores do castelo que aquela hora estavam silenciosos e vazios.

Não demorou muito para Harry praticamente atravessar o castelo em direção as masmorras e adentrar na sala comunal das serpentes. Tão diferente da casa dos leões, pensou Harry com um suspiro enquanto se encaminhava para o dormitório masculino da sonserina.

Abriu a porta do quarto que ele ocupava com Draco e outros dois sonserinos uma vez que Nott não fazia mais parte do quadro de alunos da escola, o moreno sorriu sobriamente enquanto pensava que ninguém havia solucionado o desaparecimento de Nott ainda e duvidava muito que um dia chegassem a alguma conclusão verdadeira.

Harry despiu-se calmamente e entrou no banheiro sonserino, em poucos minutos ele estava tomando um banho quente e se livrando do sangue de Amos Diggory que ainda teimava em ficar em seu corpo. Assim que terminou secou-se e depois de vestir uma cueca verde deitou-se em sua cama fechando os olhos, tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era dormir o restante do tempo que ele ainda tinha antes de precisar acordar para o novo dia.

Dumbledore ainda se encontrava em sua sala naquele momento, fazia pouco mais de duas horas que Snape havia saído de sua sala, mas mesmo assim o diretor tinha um pressentimento muito ruim, como se algo estivesse para acontecer e ele não soubesse.

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando um brilho esverdeado na lareira chamou a atenção de Dumbledore que assim que ouviu a voz do Chefe dos Cavaleiros da Luz levantou-se imediatamente se aproximando da lareira e vendo o rosto sério e sombrio de Jason, naquele momento o diretor sentiu um arrepio na espinha embora não soubesse identificar exatamente o motivo para aquela repentina hesitação em seu ser.

- Dumbledore. – Jason disse novamente em tom de saudação, o Chefe dos Cavaleiros era bastante fechado e reservado sempre evitando falar mais do que o necessário.

- Boa noite Jason, ou melhor dizendo, bom dia. – saudou Dumbledore fazendo um gesto casual em direção da janela que havia em sua sala, mas Jason nem ao menos piscou. – Acredito que as notícias não sejam boas.

- Nem um pouco. – retrucou o Chefe dos Cavaleiros da Luz em tom sério. – A menos de uma hora recebemos o alerta de um assassinato no distrito de Falmouth.

- Quem foi assassinado? – Dumbledore perguntou em um tom fúnebre enquanto sentia o medo aumentando em seu ser, afinal sabia muito bem quem estava escondido naquela cidade e eram muito poucos os que sabiam a localização dele.

- Amos Diggory. – falou simplesmente Jason enquanto via o rosto do diretor empalidecer mortalmente, o que o deixou curioso, mas continuou falando como se não houvesse percebido nada de errado. – O alerta foi dado pelo elfo doméstico do Senhor Diggory, mas quando chegamos ao local já fazia mais de uma hora que ele estava morto.

- Como ele morreu? – Dumbledore perguntou repentinamente curioso sobre o que acontecera a Diggory.

- Ele foi literalmente estripado, Dumbledore. – falou Jason com um tom de voz estranho. – Quem quer que tenha feito isso não deixou nenhum rastro, não há nada que possamos fazer para descobrir quem foi o responsável, as pistas foram todas cobertas, não restou nem mesmo impressões digitais e a mente do elfo doméstico foi alterada e por um feitiço realmente forte, é irreversível. Agora, não tem como eu lhe dizer como ele foi morto, isso você terá de ver por si mesmo Dumbledore, venha agora que o corpo está aqui na sede dos Cavaleiros, mas o filho dele já reconheceu o pai e liberou o corpo para que o funeral seja preparado.

- Eu vou imediatamente. – Dumbledore falou com seriedade enquanto alcançava o saco de pó de flú e assim que viu o rosto de Jason desaparecendo entrou na lareira e jogou o pó.

Mas ele já tinha uma leve suspeita sobre quem teria atacado a seu amigo e o matado tão cruelmente, Dumbledore sabia que teria que agir o quanto antes e apenas por precaução levaria alguns dos melhores Cavaleiros da Luz até Hogwarts quando voltasse.

O despertador soou no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da grifinória e foi silenciado logo em seguida por um golpe seco da mão de Hermione Granger que observou o relógio vendo que já eram sete horas da manhã, a garota resmungou levemente antes de se levantar e já estava se dirigindo ao banheiro quando percebeu Sarah deitada confortavelmente em sua cama, o que a monitora achou estranho, pois estivera esperando que ela chegasse por boa parte da noite e quando se cansara de esperar fora dormir.

- Sarah. – sussurrou em voz baixa Hermione enquanto balançava o corpo da amiga levemente fazendo com que esta se movesse inquieta.

- Hum... – foi tudo o que Hermione obteve como resposta da morena que parecia estar dormindo como um anjo.

- Sarah Connor, acorde imediatamente. – Hermione falou em tom baixo e autoritário, pois não queria acordar as outras garotas que dividiam o dormitório com elas, afinal sabia o quanto o "sono de beleza" era importante para Parvati e Lilá.

- Mais cinco minutos. – Sarah sussurrou enquanto se aconchegava melhor entre as cobertas com que estava naquele momento.

- Você quem pediu. – Hermione falou mais para si mesma do que para a garota profundamente adormecida na cama, em seguida a monitora se aproximou até que seus lábios ficaram próximos ao ouvido de Sarah e então sussurrou maliciosamente. – Nossa Sarah, o Harry está dando uns amassos na Parkinson...

- Afaste-se do meu namorado, cara de buldogue. – a voz da morena estava fria e sem vida quando ela deu um pulo e se pôs de pé apontando a varinha firmemente para a porta surpreendendo e assustando Hermione que não estava esperando uma reação tão fria e violenta como a que a morena demonstrara. – O que...?

- Tudo bem Sarah, foi só uma brincadeira. – se apressou a dizer Hermione levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, pois não estava disposta a se arriscar e receber uma azaração da garota, afinal de todos eles ela era a mais poderosa depois de Harry. – Você não queria acordar e então eu precisei apelar, só não esperava que você...

- Tudo bem. – disse Sarah em tom de quem encerra o assunto enquanto guardava a varinha novamente. – Mas não precisava exagerar tanto assim.

- Eu sei, mas se acordarmos essas daí... – Hermione falou apontando com o dedo para as outras duas ocupantes do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. – Elas vão ficar o dia inteiro reclamando conosco sobre as horas de sono perdidas e um monte de besteiras mais.

- Vamos nos arrumar que ganhamos mais. – disse Sarah em tom divertido enquanto pegava algumas coisas em seu malão e em seguida se dirigia até a porta do banheiro que ficava no quarto delas, Hermione a acompanhou de perto e assim que as duas estavam dentro do local trancaram a porta rapidamente.

Havia espaço para duas garotas tomarem banho ao mesmo tempo naquele banheiro e as duas aproveitavam esse fato, logo ambas estavam se arrumando o mais rápido possível. Depois de vinte minutos elas já haviam se vestido e naquele momento estavam arrumando os cabelos em frente ao enorme espelho.

- Será que eu poderia lhe perguntar algo, Sarah? – Hermione questionou com voz baixa sem olhar para a amiga.

- É claro Hermione. – disse Sarah simplesmente sem nem mesmo retirar os olhos do penteado que estava fazendo em seu cabelo, na verdade ela não era muito boa nesses assuntos, mas sempre se esforçava.

- Bem, você e o Harry já... hã, bem... você sabe... – Hermione tentou perguntar, mas acabou se atrapalhando e gaguejando um pouco.

- Quer saber se nós dois já transamos? – Sarah perguntou rapidamente cortando as palavras gaguejadas da monitora.

- Sim. – Hermione respirou aliviada ao perceber que Sarah havia entendido o que ela realmente queria saber.

- Porque quer saber? – Sarah devolveu outra perguntas fazendo Hermione ficar mais vermelha do que ela já estava.

- Curiosidade apenas. – disse Hermione se esquivando da pergunta da amiga, mas acabou recebendo um olhar inteligente da parte de Sarah.

- Não precisa mentir para mim Hermione, posso ver em seus olhos que não está sendo sincera. – Sarah disse enquanto olhava diretamente até os olhos de Hermione através do espelho e a monitora sentiu-se atravessada até a alma pelos olhos azuis da amiga, mesmo esta estando a olhando apenas através do espelho.

- Tudo bem. – Hermione disse baixinho enquanto suspirava com força, em seguida virou-se para olhar para os olhos da amiga. – É que o Rony está um pouco diferente comigo, me olhando ansiosamente como se estivesse esperando algo de mim e eu sei que ele quer que eu diga que quero fazer amor com ele.

- Mas você quer? – Sarah perguntou com curiosidade e um pouco de cuidado na voz, pois não era uma especialista para dizer alguma coisa a mais.

- Querer eu quero, mas não sei se ainda estou pronta para fazer isso. – Hermione falou baixinho enquanto corava ainda mais, se é que aquilo ainda era possível, pois ela estava em um tom de vermelho intenso.

- Olha Hermione, sinceramente eu não posso dar um conselho pra você sobre isso, por que eu nunca conversei sobre esse assunto com ninguém. – Sarah falou deixando transparecer um pouco de sua amargura na voz.

- Então você e o Harry não... – Hermione não completou a frase e apenas desviou os olhos dos dois oceanos azuis que eram os olhos de Sarah.

- Na verdade, sim. – disse Sarah sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que haviam iniciado aquela estranha conversa.

- Mas você disse que nunca havia conversado sobre isso com ninguém antes. – Hermione apontou em tom incrédulo enquanto observava o sorriso feliz de Sarah.

- E eu não conversei mesmo. – Sarah garantiu enquanto balançava a cabeça encarando Hermione nos olhos sem nem mesmo piscar. – Quando o Harry me beijou no quarto eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em beijá-lo de volta e depois disso as coisas aconteceram muito naturalmente.

- E doeu? – perguntou Hermione com curiosidade olhando para Sarah que sorriu largamente enquanto as lembranças invadiam sua mente.

- Um pouquinho. – disse Sarah sorrindo baixinho. – Mas a dor não foi nada comparado com todas as sensações maravilhosas que o Harry me fez sentir, parecia que eu tinha ido a lua e voltado em poucos segundos, simplesmente não dá para se descrever o que a gente sente.

- Parece ter sido maravilhoso. – comentou Hermione com a sobrancelha arqueada enquanto via os olhos azuis da amiga brilharem.

- Foi fantástico. – garantiu Sarah sorrindo, mas subitamente ficou séria ao ver a careta de Hermione e lembrar-se o motivo dela ter iniciado aquele assunto. – Olha Hermione, quanto ao que você perguntou, eu só posso dizer a você que não deve fazer nada se não estiver se sentindo cem por cento confiante de que realmente é isso o que você quer.

- Querer eu quero, mas... – Hermione falava em tom hesitante enquanto voltava seus olhos para o espelho para se olhar.

- Mas você não deve fazer se não tem absoluta certeza. – garantiu Sarah com voz firme e decidida. – É um passo importante e você sabe disso Hermione, por isso converse com Rony e diga para ele o que você está sentindo, se ele realmente amar você aposto que ele vai te entender e saberá esperar até você se sentir confiante para dar esse passo.

- Obrigada Sarah, você é uma garota incrível. – Hermione disse abraçando a morena e em seguida as duas saíram do banheiro.

Lilá e Parvati continuavam a dormir¸ por isso Hermione e Sarah pegaram seus materiais silenciosamente. Sarah não acreditava nos conselhos que tinha acabado de dar a monitora, mas estranhamente sentia que era o certo a ser feito, pensava no que tinha dito a Hermione enquanto arrumava os materiais escolares.

Ela e Hermione estavam prestes a sair quando a morena olhou novamente para as duas garotas profundamente adormecidas em suas camas e um sorriso maroto curvou os lábios de Sarah que sacou rapidamente sua varinha e com um movimento brusco as duas garotas foram arrancadas de suas camas e jogadas direto ao chão com um baque seco. As duas acordaram assustadas, enquanto no corredor Hermione e Sarah morriam de rir ao mesmo tempo em que desciam as escadas do dormitório indo para a sala comunal.

No dormitório da sonserina dois garotos já estavam acordados, mas nenhum deles ainda havia sequer se movido de seu lugar ou feito qualquer menção de se levantar cada um deles perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Harry pensava no que Voldemort provavelmente estaria fazendo naquele exato momento, o que segundo suas informações apontavam para o fato de ele estar desaparecido a algumas horas. O pouco de informações sobre esse fato que seus clones haviam conseguido reunir indicavam que o Lorde Negro estava fazendo um recuo estratégico, provavelmente ele deveria estar reunido com os Dragões Negros naquele exato instante. Se Harry conhecia Voldemort como achava que sim, o Lorde das Trevas estaria muito preocupado naquele momento e estaria se empenhando em aperfeiçoar suas habilidades para enfrentar Azrael.

Voldemort não era burro e já deveria ter percebido que haviam guerreiros extremamente poderosos que seriam capazes de complicar o rumo da guerra e ele não deveria querer mais correr riscos desnecessários, o que fazia Harry acreditar que assim que o Lorde Negro estivesse pronto ele passaria a atacar por todos os lados, o que não lhe dava muito tempo para preparar seus amigos e os outros guerreiros para as batalhas.

O moreno calculava que teria por volta de um mês ou dois no máximo enquanto Voldemort se preparava e posicionava seus aliados e guerreiros nos pontos mais estratégicos, o moreno apenas esperava que fosse o suficiente para os outros ficarem prontos para a batalha e também que fosse o suficiente para ele recrutar os outros membros do Império da Luz para sua causa, ou pelo menos a grande maioria deles.

Também havia a pequena vingança de Sarah que eles haviam iniciado na noite anterior com a morte de Diggory, mas ainda haviam outros três que haviam violentado as irmãs e a mãe de Sarah antes deles matarem a família da namorada. E mesmo que Dumbledore não houvesse feito nada além de torturar a mãe de Sarah, fora ele quem permitira que aquilo fosse feito com a família da garota e por isso ele deveria pagar, mas o castigo dele seria o pior.

Na cama de dossel verde e prateada ao lado da qual o moreno estava instalado e pensando, Draco Malfoy também já estava acordado e por uma incrível coincidência do destino também se encontrava com os pensamentos longe, principalmente em uma certa morena de olhos verdes que havia cativado o coração sonserino a mais de um ano, mesmo que ela não soubesse desse fato ou pelo menos Draco achava que não.

Lembrou-se que desde a primeira vez que a vira sentira-se levemente impressionado com ela, mas soubera disfarçar muito bem a admiração que sentira pela garota decidida e brincalhona que ela era, talvez estivesse apaixonado por ela desde aquela época e apenas não soubesse, pensou Draco sorrindo com ironia.

Aquilo era bem provável, afinal sempre se sentira muito bem quando estava perto dela, mesmo quando estava apenas provocando a ela e os amigos que sempre estavam ao redor dos Weasley. Em seus pensamentos ele podia admitir que sempre sentira inveja do "pobretão Weasley" como ele sempre zombara do ruivo.

Tinha inveja porque ele e a Weasley tinham o que ele não possuía, o amor da família e o carinho de amigos verdadeiros. Fora mais ou menos no segundo ano que ele se aproximara de Harry, no começo não suportava ficar no mesmo local que um Potter mesmo que aquele estivesse na casa das serpentes, mas então seu pai dissera que o Lorde das Trevas havia ordenado que ele se aproximasse do filho mais velho dos Potter e ele fora obrigado a obedecer.

Logo que ele se aproximara do moreno descobriu que gostaria da companhia dele, pois parecia ser tão sozinho e solitário como ele, já havia percebido que ele não se dava muito bem com a família, naquela época ele apenas não sabia a intensidade dessa intriga.

Aos poucos a missão que lhe fora ordenada havia sido esquecida e o moreno se transformara em um amigo verdadeiro, alguém com quem ele poderia contar para qualquer coisa. Também se lembrou do dia em que confessara a Harry o que seu pai e o Lorde Negro haviam ordenado que ele fizesse, surpreendentemente o moreno não ficara zangado com ele ou o chutara de sua vida, pelo contrário, Harry o apoiara e o ajudara a elaborar os relatórios que ele tinha de enviar para seu pai todas as semanas.

Aquilo fora a cerca de três anos atrás, lembrou-se Draco. Eles estavam no meio do quarto ano naquela época e fora quando a amizade deles se fortalecera pelo segredo compartilhado, e naquele meio tempo a inveja de Draco diminuíra consideravelmente e ele passara a apreciar o que tinha e deixara de desejar o que os outros tinham.

É claro que ainda observava a irmã mais nova de Harry, mesmo que discretamente e sem entender porque gostava tanto de olhá-la. Até que no ano anterior ele finalmente havia percebido que estava completamente apaixonado por ela, no começo aquilo o deixara completamente chocado e sem saber o que fazer.

É claro que logo depois ele se resignara com o fato sabendo que jamais poderia tê-la, afinal estava destinado a se tornar um comensal da morte como seu pai e não havia muita coisa que ele podia fazer e entrar para o grupinho do Dumbledore estava fora de cogitação, afinal ele preferia estar com o monstro conhecido e que ele sabia do que era capaz do que o velhote, que era cuidadoso com o que fazia e que quando dava o bote era pior que uma cobra.

E então Harry aparecera com a milagrosa proposta para que ele se aliasse a Azrael que era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que ele próprio, o que deixara Draco inicialmente surpreso, pois ouvira as façanhas do guerreiro misterioso, mas logo a surpresa deu lugar para a esperança, porque uma vez ao lado de Harry ele teria uma chance com a irmã dele.

O tempo de treinamento era realmente fantástico, Draco jamais imaginara que poderia existir uma maneira de alterar o tempo como Harry fizera com a Sala Precisa, e depois ainda havia os períodos em que eles descansavam e podiam conversar e se distrair uns com os outros, na primeira vez ele meio que se mantivera afastado dos outros, mas Harry o obrigara a se aproximar e apresentara cada um deles de maneira adequada como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que eles haviam se visto em toda a sua vida inteira.

Para Draco aquele fora o inicio de sua nova vida, sabendo que deveria esquecer todos os momentos ruins de seu passado e partir para frente visando sempre seu futuro e sua felicidade. Ele se aproximara muito de Samantha naquele período de treinamento e estava cada vez mais apaixonado por ela, e tinha quase certeza de que era retribuído.

Naquele momento Draco pensava na maneira em que deveria abordar o assunto, sabia que não haveria muitas possibilidades para um momento a sós com a garota, talvez no próximo passeio para o povoado de Hogsmeade, mas Draco sabia que o próximo passeio seria em duas semanas e ele achava que já esperara tempo demais.

Por isso o sonserino decidiu agir o quanto antes, talvez devesse falar com a garota aquele dia mesmo, só precisava encontrar o momento ideal para aquilo, pois não queria correr o risco de ser dispensado por ela na frente de outras pessoas.

- Está acordado Malfoy? – a voz de Harry na cama ao lado tirou Draco de seus pensamentos e ele virou-se levemente na cama.

- Sim. – disse simplesmente o loiro enquanto abria os olhos levemente apenas o suficiente para ver um borrão a sua frente.

- Então levante. – disse Harry enquanto ele próprio se levantava e começava a pegar algumas peças de roupas dentro de seu malão para em seguida se dirigir ao banheiro enquanto Draco apenas se remexia de novo na cama e depois sentava-se lentamente.

Malfoy riu enquanto se levantava devagar da cama e logo depois começava a procurar as roupas de seu uniforme escolar dentro de seu próprio malão, ao mesmo tempo o sonserino retirava as roupas que usara para dormir e jogava dentro do cesto de roupas sujas se dirigindo para a porta do banheiro em seguida, entrando um minuto mais tarde quando Harry saiu lá de dentro já de banho tomado e com o seu próprio uniforme vestido.

- Te vejo no café da manhã. – disse Harry pegando a mochila onde estavam seus materiais escolares e se dirigindo para a porta do quarto saindo em seguida.

Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro e se dirigia para a pia, logo depois começando a higiene que fazia todas as manhãs logo depois de acordar.

No dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da grifinória os alunos haviam acordado cedo e naquele momento o banheiro já estava ocupado por Neville que se encontrava dentro do mesmo a quase dez minutos e não ligava para os resmungos exasperados de Rony que estava esperando do lado de fora da porta para entrar assim que o outro saísse.

- Até que enfim Neville. – Rony falou no momento em que o garoto abriu a porta do banheiro, o ruivo entrou rapidamente no interior do box, mas antes de trancar a portar ainda falou. – Você está parecendo uma garota ficando tanto tempo dentro do banheiro.

- Cala a boca, Rony. – resmungou Neville dirigindo-se até a sua cama de dossel e em seguida começou a se vestir.

Em poucos minutos Rony também tomara banho e voltara ao quarto para se arrumar antes de ir para o salão principal para tomar café da manhã antes de irem para as aulas daquele dia. Não demorou muito e Rony e Neville já se encontravam prontos e em seguida saíram do dormitório para descer as escadas que davam ao salão comunal.

- Até que enfim as moças desceram. – Hermione disse em tom zombeteiro quando os dois chegaram ao salão comunal.

- Bom dia pra você também. – Neville resmungou enquanto se dirigia diretamente até o buraco do retrato.

Os outros três estavam logo atrás dele e logo o quarteto andava em passos rápidos em direção ao salão principal, logo após a saída deles Gina desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino seguida por Samantha. Quase ao mesmo tempo Hugo vinha descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino do sexto ano.

- Parece até que combinamos. – Hugo falou sorrindo enquanto se aproximava e beijava a namorada nos lábios. – Bom dia maninha.

- Dia. – disse Samantha simplesmente e logo em seguida impedindo que o irmão voltasse a beijar a namorada. – Estamos um pouco atrasados irmãozinho, então deixe para matar as saudades da sua ruiva para mais tarde.

- Estraga prazeres. – resmungou Hugo, mas seguiu a irmã enquanto agarrava a mão da namorada e ambos seguiam juntos.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao salão principal eles conversavam sobre banalidades, e mesmo enquanto estavam distraídos na conversa não puderam deixar de reparar nos olhares curiosos dos outros estudantes no caminho.

Quando entraram pelas portas do salão principal encontravam ele quase completamente cheio naquele momento e então se dirigiram até a mesa da grifinória onde os amigos estavam sentados. Eles se sentaram em silêncio ao lado de Rony e Hermione, Neville estava sentado na mesa da Corvinal bem ao lado de Luna e Sarah se encontrava confortavelmente instalada na mesa da sonserina ao lado de Harry, não havia nem sinal de Draco ainda.

- Temos a primeira aula com seu pai hoje. – Hermione disse olhando para Hugo e Samantha que apenas devolveram o olhar discretamente.

Naquele momento uma revoada de corujas entraram dentro do salão principal interrompendo a resposta ao comentário da monitora e chamando a atenção dos outros alunos e dos professores. Uma coruja de cor bege pousou em frente a Hermione e ela se inclinou levemente retirando o jornal que estava amarrado a pata da coruja e em seguida depositando uma moeda de bronze no pequeno saquinho que havia na outra pata dela.

- Tem algo sobre ontem ai? – Gina perguntou curiosa enquanto via a amiga devorar as notícias com os olhos.

- Tem sim. – disse Hermione em tom misterioso ao mesmo tempo em que eles percebiam os cochichos aumentando de tom por todo o salão principal.

- Então leia pra nós. – disse Rony impaciente enquanto percebia que Luna também havia recebido um jornal, assim como Sarah e Lílian Potter na mesa dos Professores.

_A Guerra Recomeça!_

_Durante a noite de ontem o Lorde das Trevas voltou a ordenar um ataque em massa a um país inteiro, participaram do ataque milhares de comensais da morte acompanhados por vampiros, dementadores e lycan's._

_Foi a maior movimentação que o lado das trevas teve em mais de um ano e meio, o alvo escolhido para essa retomada na guerra foi o Território Grego. Os aliados das trevas apareceram em todas as cidades do país causando mortes e terror em seus moradores, os Cavaleiros e os Guardiões da Luz destacados para proteger a localidade entraram em ação imediatamente após o início do ataque, mas segundo uma testemunha eles não foram capazes de defenderem as pessoas presentes nas ruas das cidades gregas naquele momento._

_Ainda segundo uma testemunha, que na verdade é um dos membros do Império da Luz, nem mesmo os reforços de membros e Cavaleiros da Luz de outros países foi o suficiente para conter os ataques feitos pelo lado das trevas._

_Os números dos mortos entre os inocentes é imenso, as baixas entre os Cavaleiros da Luz e membros do Império da Luz passam dos cinco mil mortos e outras centenas de feridos estão instalados nos hospitais em estado grave, foram poucos os membros do Império que tiveram apenas ferimentos leves e não necessitaram de acompanhamento médico._

_Mas esses números poderiam não ser nada comparado a proporção que essa verdadeira chacina grega teria se tornado se não fosse a intervenção de um novo grupo de guerreiros que vem sendo chamado de Panteão, e que estão sendo liderados por Azrael, o mesmo que conquistou todo o continente da Oceania em apenas uma noite. (Mais informações sobre o ataque a Oceania na pág. 3, informações sobre Azrael na pág. 02)_

_Ainda segundo testemunhas os guerreiros comandados por Azrael surgiram em todas as localidades da Grécia, sendo que em algumas cidades apareceram somente guerreiros com níveis mais altos de poder vestindo sobretudos negros e portando capuzes que escondiam seus rostos exatamente como o líder do Panteão se veste com a diferença de que haviam animais estampados nas costas de cada sobretudo enquanto que Azrael usa um sobretudo com duas foices cruzadas nas costas, o que nos leva a crer que possam se tratar de pessoas da mais alta confiança de Azrael, além de provavelmente possuírem altos postos dentro dessa nova organização. (mais informações sobre os animais que estampavam os sobretudos dos guerreiros e sobre como estão sendo chamados na pág. 07)_

_Somente com a intervenção desses guerreiros desconhecidos é que foi possível reverter a situação e então os comensais começaram a ser contidos e mortos rapidamente, principalmente pelos guerreiros que ocultaram seus rostos com capuzes negros. Muitos dos guerreiros que estavam lutando em nome do grupo chamado Panteão eram ex-membros das Resistências que faziam frente tanto ao Império da Luz como o das Trevas, assim como muitas das pessoas que Azrael libertou das prisões que estavam espalhadas pelo continente Oceânico e pessoas dos outros países que ele já conquistou nos dias anteriores. (mais informações sobre as ações de Azrael na pág. 10)_

_Também foi relatado por testemunhas que alguns dos guerreiros que escondiam seus rostos em capuzes lutaram contra os tão temidos Cavaleiros das Trevas, dentre eles o próprio Azrael. Na cidade de Atenas Azrael enfrentou ninguém menos do que Kocet, o líder dos Cavaleiros das Trevas, segundo os relatos o Cavaleiro foi simplesmente massacrado de maneira impiedosa pelo líder do Panteão._

_Uma das pessoas encapuzadas que acompanhavam Azrael estava sendo chamada de Hell, que na mitologia nórdica era considerada a própria deusa dos mortos (mais informações na pág. 06), e ela também matou um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas, o até então conhecido como Rabinor que era um grande nome nos círculos das trevas._

_Você-Sabe-Quem sofreu dois grandes golpes com a morte de seus dois Cavaleiros, mas acima disso os outros Cavaleiros das Trevas não foram capazes de vencerem as pessoas que acompanhavam Azrael e todos foram vencidos, embora não tenham sido mortos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo temos realmente grandes avanços na batalha contra as trevas, mas fica a grande questão de quem seria realmente Azrael e seus companheiros._

_O líder do Império da Luz, Alvo Dumbledore, não foi encontrado nem na sede do Império em Londres e nem em Hogwarts para dar algum esclarecimento ou algum comentário sobre a derrota sofrida na noite de ontem. Tanto o Império da Luz como o Império das Trevas saíram derrotados na noite anterior, e mais uma vez Azrael levou a melhor._

_Quais os verdadeiros objetivos de Azrael e seu grupo? Estarão eles apenas querendo ajudar? Se sim, porque simplesmente não se alia ao Império da Luz e a Dumbledore para lutar contra as trevas? Por enquanto, temos apenas hipóteses e tudo o que podemos fazer é agradecer Azrael e seus companheiros por todas as vidas que eles já salvaram._

_Por John Sweven._

Hermione terminou de ler e fez um muxoxo enquanto virava a pagina e continuava a ler as matérias que o jornal trazia em seu interior, havia detalhes sobre o resgate de Gina na Austrália e os passos que Azrael fizera desde o dia em que tomara a Oceania.

Havia uma relação dos países que ele tomara e que agora controlava, todos eles detalhados e com descrições cronológicas dos dias e datas em que ele passara a ter controle sobre aqueles locais, incluindo as localidades que anteriormente haviam pertencido a Resistência tanto ao Império da Luz como o das Trevas.

Ainda dentro do jornal Hermione leu aos amigos as descrições que haviam feito das lutas de Harry e Sarah, além de terem especulações de quem seriam eles realmente. Também havia a informação sobre os desenhos que haviam nos sobretudos que cada um deles fizera uso na batalha, além dos nomes que eles haviam utilizado.

- Fizeram uma matéria completa. – comentou Samantha olhando a cada passo para a entrada do salão principal esperando ver um certo loiro aparecer.

- Problemas. – Hugo falou de repente percebendo a entrada silenciosa de alguns Cavaleiros da Luz pelas entradas do salão principal.

- Merda. – Rony praguejou quando também notou os Cavaleiros, assim como percebeu que eles possuíam um alto nível de magia, provavelmente eram os guerreiros mais poderosos que o Império da Luz possuía.

Logo depois eles perceberam a entrada de Dumbledore no salão, mas o que deixou não apenas eles como os outros que estavam espalhados pelo salão surpresos foi perceber que o diretor se dirigia para a mesa da sonserina onde estavam Harry e Sarah.

No momento em que Harry entrou no salão principal de Hogwarts percebeu que muitos alunos já estavam sabendo sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior na Grécia, pois muitos dos alunos estavam cochichando uns com os outros de maneira empolgada e até mesmo temerosa, havia alguns exagerados que diziam que Azrael havia matado Dumbledore no dia anterior, não que ele não quisesse que aquilo fosse verdade, pensou Harry sombriamente.

Já estava sentado na mesa da sonserina a quase dez minutos quando percebeu Sarah, Hermione, Rony e Neville entrando pelas portas do salão. Não precisou nem mesmo acenar, pois no instante seguinte a morena se despedia dos amigos e vinha diretamente até onde ele estava se sentando ao lado de Harry logo depois de beijar o namorado nos lábios, o que causou outro burburinho pelo salão principal, afinal eles eram um casal diferente.

Ele era um sonserino e ela uma grifinória, e normalmente aquilo queria dizer inimigos mortais, mas aquele tipo de coisa era passado.

O moreno e Sarah começaram a tomar o café da manhã enquanto conversavam em voz baixa, afinal ninguém precisava saber sobre o que eles dois estavam falando e nem o encontro que estavam combinando para mais tarde.

Harry olhava a todo momento para a mesa dos professores pelo canto do olho, sempre olhando para o local onde estavam seus pais e Sirius. Percebia que os três estavam discutindo baixinho e ficou curioso para saber a respeito de que seria aquela conversa, mas sempre desviava o olhar quando um deles acabava focando os olhos diretamente para onde ele estava, o que o fazia perceber e desconfiar que provavelmente ele era o assunto da conversa.

Harry e Sarah perceberam quando Gina entrou no salão sendo acompanhada pelos irmãos de Harry e em seguida se dirigiram para a mesa da grifinória sentando-se ao lado de Rony e Hermione. Quando o correio coruja chegou e Sarah desenrolou o jornal que ela tinha passado a comprar o moreno se interessou pelo que poderia estar escrito, por isso inclinou-se e passou a ler a matéria escrita junto de Sarah.

Assim que terminou de ler Harry percebeu que todos os alunos estavam comentando sobre o ataque e principalmente sobre Azrael e o Panteão, podia perceber que cada aluno tinha uma opinião diferente sobre o que eles estavam tentando fazer e seus verdadeiros objetivos, o moreno quase riu quando entendeu que um dos alunos da corvinal estava achando que ele queria ser um novo Voldemort e que estava apenas preparando o terreno.

Porém seu divertimento simplesmente evaporou quando sentiu a presença de alguns Cavaleiros da Luz dentro da escola, na verdade pode perceber que eles já estavam entrando silenciosamente dentro do salão principal e o moreno nem precisou olhar para os lados para saber que eles haviam cercado o local e estavam entrando por todas as entradas.

Harry percebeu que Sarah estava em estado de alerta total, pois o corpo da garota estava tenso e rígido como uma estátua. O moreno alcançou a mão dela com a sua por baixo da mesa e a apertou levemente dando apoio e conforto ao mesmo tempo, naquele momento o moreno percebeu que Dumbledore caminhava decidido diretamente até onde ele e a garota estava, mas continuou fingindo estar mais atento a seu café da manhã assim como Sarah estava fazendo.

- Será que poderíamos conversar, Harry? – Dumbledore perguntou quando se aproximou do moreno e de Sarah, mas mesmo assim ele mantinha uma distancia razoável dos dois, como se estivesse tentando se prevenir, o que divertiu o moreno.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou Harry apenas para perguntar, afinal tinha plena certeza sobre o que o diretor queria conversar com ele.

- Um assunto particular, e acredito que a Senhorita "Connor" deveria nos acompanhar. – falou Dumbledore colocando um pouco mais de ênfase no sobrenome da morena que apertou a mão do moreno mais fortemente, aquela frase do diretor apenas deu certeza a Harry sobre o assunto e principalmente as intenções que ele tinha.

- Estamos tomando café, diretor. – Harry responde com sarcasmo na voz sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos do seu prato uma única vez, assim como a garota.

- Eu insisto. – disse Dumbledore deixando transparecer uma ponta de irritação na voz, o que fez Harry curvar os lábios em desdém.

- Então vai ter de falar aqui mesmo, pois eu quero terminar meu café da manhã antes de ir para a minha primeira aula. – Harry falou calmamente pela primeira vez desviando os olhos de seu prato e pousando-os nos olhos azuis do diretor.

- Se é o que você deseja. – disse Dumbledore com frieza enquanto se aproximava mais e ficava de frente para o moreno e Sarah.

Harry percebeu que os alunos estavam prestando bastante atenção ao que estava acontecendo entre ele e o diretor, também viu pelo canto dos olhos que seus pais e Sirius haviam se levantado e se aproximado levemente deles, mas mesmo assim ficando a uma boa distância, os Cavaleiros da Luz estavam se aproximando cada vez mais deles. Será que os idiotas pensam que não estamos notando eles? Harry pensou divertido.

- Eu gostaria de discutir sua "lealdade" com Azrael, Harry. – Dumbledore falou de maneira clara e direta olhando bem dentro dos olhos verdes do moreno que sentiu mais uma vez o diretor tentando invadir seus pensamentos.

- Não perca seu tempo velho, jamais conseguirá penetrar as defesas que existem em minha mente. – Harry rosnou em voz baixa, mas devido ao silêncio que havia tomado conta do salão principal todos os alunos foram capazes de escutar as palavras do moreno.

- Devo confessar que seus poderes mentais me surpreendem. – disse Dumbledore friamente embora estivesse exalando um suspiro sentido naquele momento que não enganou o moreno. – Mas o que eu quero é que você reveja seus conceitos e aceite ser leal ao Império da Luz aceitando minhas ordens a partir de hoje.

- Mas nem que eu fosse louco. – Harry disse em tom incrédulo e divertido que fez Sarah rir levemente enquanto Dumbledore cerrava os dentes.

- Você pode aceitar isso por bem ou por mal Harry. – falou Dumbledore deixando que suas palavras soassem calmas e tranqüilas.

- É mesmo? – rosnou Harry desdenhosamente enquanto sentia que os Cavaleiros da Luz estavam a poucos metros dele e de Sarah, também percebeu a presença de Draco que chegava silenciosamente no salão.

- Aceite ser leal apenas a mim abandonando Azrael e então eu não revelarei nada sobre a Senhorita "Connor" e o que ela fez a Amos Diggory na noite anterior. – Dumbledore novamente enfatizara o sobrenome da garota enquanto falava de maneira triunfante olhando para o moreno com os olhos azuis cintilando.

- Do que diabos você está falando? – Harry rosnou friamente se fazendo de desentendido e surpreendendo Sarah que o olhou levemente sobressaltada, mas o diretor tomou o movimento dela por outra coisa.

- Não vai me dizer que não contou a ele Senhorita Connor, ou devo dizer Senhorita Black-Hawk? – Dumbledore sussurrou em voz baixa para que apenas os dois garotos pudessem ouvir o que ele estava dizendo.

- Eu... – Sarah começou falando, mas um aperto da mão do moreno a fez engolir os impropérios que estava pronta para lançar contra o velhote.

- Então deixe-me informá-lo Senhor Potter de que o verdadeiro nome da sua namoradinha é na verdade Katherine Sarah Black-Hawk. – Dumbledore falava em tom baixo e satisfeito como se estivesse revelando o maior segredo do universo, o moreno esboçou uma falsa expressão de surpresa que deve ter convencido, pois o diretor sorriu largamente enquanto o olhava e em seguida continuou falando. – Ela provem de uma família formada por comensais da morte, não duvidaria nada de que ela seja uma espiã de Voldemort aqui dentro, mas isso não me interessa no momento e sim os motivos que a trouxeram a Hogwarts.

- E quais seriam? – Harry perguntou como se realmente estivesse interessado na resposta do diretor, ao seu lado Sarah estava se segurando para não rir, pois não conseguia entender como Harry conseguia fingir tão bem.

- Se vingar pela morte da família dela, que foi morta em uma ação dos antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix que agora fazem parte do Império da Luz. – Dumbledore falou como se aquilo fosse um verdadeiro crime por parte da morena, o que deixava Harry um pouco impressionado pelo teatro que o velho conseguia formar ao seu redor. – A ação foi feita por mim e por mais quatro pessoas, nós matamos a família dela e agora ela quer se vingar.

Harry sentiu que Sarah estava a ponto de explodir, principalmente pela maneira com que o diretor descrevera o que acontecera na casa de Sarah, era como se eles fossem heróis que haviam livrado a humanidade de verdadeiros monstros. Harry apenas apertou mais fortemente a mão da morena forçando-a a ficar calada e passando força e paciência ao mesmo tempo para a garota através de seus pensamentos.

- Apenas querer se vingar não a torna uma criminosa. – Harry falou com voz normal sem se importar em falar baixo ou esconder algo dos outros estudantes, na verdade queria humilhar Dumbledore na frente de seus próprios alunos e comandados.

Sem demonstrar nada o moreno soltou sua mão direita, que até aquele momento estivera segurando firmemente a mão da garota ao seu lado, e em seguida a espalmou a apontando diretamente até o chão. Harry se concentrou e apenas em pensamento executou um pequeno feitiço que fez com que uma sombra se desprendesse de sua mão indo diretamente para o chão, aquele era um pequeno encantamento que criava uma sombra que ele podia controlar apenas com a mente, um dos muitos feitiços que ele aprendera através do colar que estava em seu pescoço.

- Concordo com você Harry, mas os fatos da última noite me levam a crer que ela já iniciou sua vingança e portanto a torna uma assassina. – Dumbledore disse calmamente enquanto sorria amigavelmente em direção aos alunos que estavam olhando diretamente até a mesa da sonserina, onde eles estavam conversando.

Com apenas metade de sua atenção voltada para o diretor, o moreno concentrava sua maior atenção na sombra que percorria silenciosamente as paredes do castelo indo em direção a sala do diretor da escola. A velocidade que aquela pequena sombra atingia era realmente impressionante e em apenas alguns segundos já estava atravessando a gárgula que protegia as escadas da sala de Dumbledore e logo depois a porta de madeira.

- Suspeitamos que a sua namorada saiu da escola na noite anterior e se dirigiu até o local onde Amos Diggory se encontrava, em seguida o amarrou e torturou durante algum tempo antes de finalmente estripá-lo até a morte. – a voz do diretor revelava todo o nojo que sentia enquanto estava falando e olhando para o rosto de Sarah.

- E o que mais ela fez? – Harry perguntou em um tom falsamente interessado e inocente, como se ele realmente não soubesse aquilo e estivesse surpreso com as informações que estava recebendo, e aquilo deixava Sarah ainda mais surpresa com o garoto.

- Esmagou os dedos das mãos dele, os pés, destruiu os joelhos, arrancou as orelhas e o nariz, também arrancou a língua e os olhos. – Dumbledore falou fazendo uma careta enquanto a imagem do que vira mais cedo aparecia em sua mente novamente. – As unhas também foram arrancadas, além de haver indícios de perfurações nos dedos com objetos pontiagudos e pequenos, o que nos leva a crer que se tratavam de pregos.

- Caramba. – sussurrou Harry em tom chocado e surpreso enquanto olhava para o diretor. – Fizeram um trabalho e tanto nele.

- Como assim fizeram? Sabemos que foi sua namorada que fez isso a Amos. – Dumbledore falou se irritando novamente com as palavras do moreno.

Enquanto Harry ouvia o relato de Dumbledore o moreno controlava a pequena sombra que estava dentro da sala do diretor, logo depois de ter entrado na sala a sombra fora diretamente até a mesa de Dumbledore encontrando o que ele estava precisando bem em cima da mesa, o que fez Harry perceber a ingenuidade do velhote ao achar que ninguém invadiria o escritório dele.

A pequena sombra abriu a pasta e Harry também pode ver cada uma das palavras que estavam escritas sobre Sarah, em seguida o moreno pensou nos planos que ele já havia traçado e resolveu fazer uma pequena mudança, iria fazer que Dumbledore passasse por senil perante seus próprios guerreiros e ainda livraria Sarah de qualquer suspeita.

Harry controlava a sombra como se fosse ele próprio que estivesse na sala do diretor folheando o relatório que MacKinley entregara ao velhote sobre Sarah, além do mais ele poderia usar magia como se a sombra fosse ele mesmo. Com apenas alguns poucos feitiços o arquivo estava completamente alterado e não havia nenhuma foto da Sarah atual ou de qualquer dado sobre ela, ou algo que fosse capaz de denunciá-la.

No lugar dos relatórios sobre a vida de Sarah e sua verdadeira identidade existia apenas papéis sobre a família Black-Hawk e sua morte, inclusive os dados sobre Katherine Black-Hawk que constava como morta no incêndio que vitimara a família a vários anos atrás. Satisfeito com seu trabalho o moreno desfez o encantamento que estivera utilizando e voltou a prestar atenção somente no que o velhote estava falando.

- Sabemos que foi ela que matou Amos Diggory, portanto a menos que você queira que ela seja presa imediatamente sugiro que aceite me apoiar a partir de agora. – Dumbledore disse com a voz séria olhando com firmeza para o moreno.

- E por algum acaso você pode provar que foi Sarah quem matou o Diggory? – perguntou Harry usando de sarcasmo e desdém na voz.

- Provar nós não podemos. – Dumbledore admitiu em tom de voz um pouco derrotado, mas em seguida os olhos do diretor brilharam em malícia. – Mas eu não preciso provar que foi ela que matou o Amos, apenas o fato de ela ser filha de quem é e estando ilegalmente na escola prova que ela se infiltrou aqui dentro com propósitos escuros, e com apenas esse detalhe ela já pode ser presa por falsidade ideológica e também ser acusada de ser uma espiã do Lorde Negro.

- Então o preço do seu "silêncio" é minha lealdade, não é mesmo? – Harry perguntou em voz baixa e fria.

- Harry... – Sarah começou a falar e estava pronta para se levantar e mandar o diretor para o inferno quando foi interrompida por um olhar firme do moreno.

- Exatamente. – disse Dumbledore com voz firme enquanto sorria levemente para o moreno e ignorava o leve protesto de Sarah. – Fico feliz que tenha entendido meu ponto de vista.

- É claro. – disse Harry calmamente e mentalmente acalmou Sarah pedindo que ela ficasse em silêncio. Em seguida Harry levantou-se lentamente da mesa da sonserina até ficar em pé de frente para o diretor, mas quando voltou a falar a voz do moreno estava forte e alta fazendo com que todos os presentes no salão principal ouvissem suas palavras que estavam sendo ditas em tom frio e impassível. – Você está acusando minha namorada de matar um homem ontem a noite quando ela estava em sua cama no dormitório feminino da grifinória. E como se isso não bastasse está insinuando que Sarah é na verdade uma garota que morreu a mais de cinco anos atrás. Antes de falar qualquer coisa diretor, eu vou perguntar se você pode provar todas essas acusações que está fazendo contra Sarah, pois se isso for verdade eu mesmo a prendo.

As palavras do moreno reverberaram pelo salão principal como chicotadas frias e dolorosas deixando todos os que ouviram as palavras dele em tom chocado e incrédulo, os cochichos já enchiam o local enquanto os estudantes comentavam uns com os outros. Tiago e Lílian estavam olhando com os olhos arregalados tanto para Dumbledore como para a garota e Harry, Sirius não ficava muito atrás, mas ele estava olhando mais atentamente para Sarah e franzindo os olhos como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo.

- Mas é claro que eu posso provar a veracidade de minhas palavras. – Dumbledore disse em tom chocado, não pelas palavras do moreno e sim pelo fato dele as haver dito em voz alta para que todos fossem capazes de ouvir, era como se ele realmente quisesse que eles ouvissem a conversa deles. – Você vai se arrepender disso Harry.

- Duvido. – o moreno disse simplesmente enquanto via o diretor chamando por sua fênix e em seguida desaparecendo em uma onda de chamas.

- O que você está fazendo Harry? – Sarah perguntou em pânico, não que estivesse com medo e sim por causa das conseqüências que sua verdadeira identidade traria.

- Confie em mim, Sarah. – foi tudo o que o moreno disse enquanto olhava firmemente para a garota que em seguida afirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu confio. – Sarah falou pegando novamente na mão dele e entrelaçando os dedos de sua mão com a dele no exato momento em que as chamas voltaram a clarear o salão principal antecipando a volta de Dumbledore.

- Aqui estão as provas de que a Senhorita Connor na verdade é Katherine Sarah Black-Hawk. – Dumbledore falou estendendo a pasta para Harry que a pegou e abriu em seguida olhando calmamente todas as informações que ele havia alterado, viu a morena a seu lado olhando para o que estava escrito e percebeu a surpresa dela.

Harry passou página por página a pasta que se encontrava em sua mão vendo todos os dados alterados e quando finalmente terminou de folhear percebeu que seus pais e Sirius haviam se aproximado e se encontravam praticamente ao lado dele e de Sarah, então estendeu a pasta para eles que passaram a olhar os dados que ela continham.

- É isso? – perguntou Harry em um tom de voz indecifrável olhando friamente para Dumbledore que arqueou as sobrancelhas o olhando.

- Sim, todas as informações que estão nessa pasta são verdadeiras e vieram de uma fonte segura. – Dumbledore falou concordando enquanto observava as expressões incrédulas dos pais de Harry e de Sirius enquanto eles olhavam os dados.

- Eu simplesmente não entendo como aquilo pode provar que minha namorada é essa garota e nem como aquilo prova que ela matou Diggory. – Harry disse firmemente olhando para Dumbledore enquanto os olhos verdes dele exalavam algo como piedade, o que deixou o diretor espantado. – A única coisa que eu percebi foi a semelhança do nome da menina morta ter Sarah no meio, nada mais além disso.

- Do que você está falando? – Dumbledore perguntou em tom surpreso e pela primeira vez revelando algo como curiosidade enquanto andava rapidamente até onde a pasta estava sendo lida por Sirius e os Potter, em seguida o diretor arrancou a pasta das mãos dos Potter e ele mesmo olhou franzindo os olhos. – Mas o que é isso?

- São os dados que você disse que provavam que a Sarah não era quem ela dizia ser, Dumbledore. – Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio e acabou recebendo um olhar irritado por parte do diretor que folheava as páginas.

- Esse não é o relatório que John MacKinley me entregou. – falou Dumbledore jogando a pasta no chão que rapidamente foi pega por um dos Cavaleiros da Luz que estavam no salão e logo eles próprios analisavam os dados, o diretor se virou para Harry e falou com a voz crispada de ódio. – Isso tem dedo seu, Potter. Me diga o que fez com o relatório original.

- Acho que você tem trabalhado demais Dumbledore. – Harry falou novamente ensaiando o mesmo olhar piedoso enquanto direcionava seus olhos para o diretor. – O estresse de estar comandando o Império da Luz deve estar lhe afetando diretor.

- O que disse? – o diretor perguntou se aproximando perigosamente do moreno e de Sarah enquanto falava com rispidez.

- Quer que eu seja mais claro diretor, então tudo bem. – Harry falou calmamente enquanto um pequeno sorriso diabólico e desdenhoso transparecia em seus lábios, sorriso que fez Dumbledore sentir um arrepio gelado de medo em sua espinha. – Acho que finalmente você está se tornando senil velhote, você está vendo demais onde não existe nada. Não me admira que a guerra esteja no ponto em que se encontra sendo que você esteja liderando o Império da Luz, mas ainda bem que Azrael decidiu finalmente tomar a iniciativa na guerra, pois se tivéssemos deixado como as coisas estavam provavelmente estaríamos derrotados em pouco tempo.

- Você o conhece? – veio a pergunta de um aluno da sonserina que se encontrava bem próximo de onde ele estava, percebeu que os outros alunos também ouviam e se perguntavam a mesma coisa uns aos outros.

- Eu não apenas o conheço como estou ao lado dele nessa guerra. – Harry falou com voz gelada. – Pelo menos ao lado dele sei que podemos vencer a guerra.

Depois de dizer isso Harry olhou brevemente para Sarah e os dois viraram as costas prontos para se dirigirem para as portas do salão principal, estava quase na hora da primeira aula deles que seria de Duelos Mágicos e Duelos com Armas com o pai de Harry.

- Eu não vou deixar que ela escape Harry. – Dumbledore falou com a voz cheia de raiva e ódio, o moreno percebeu que naquele momento o velhote estava muito alterado emocionalmente para pensar nos atos que cometeria. – _Sietrix._

Harry ouviu o feitiço sendo pronunciado pela voz do diretor e mesmo sem ver pode sentir o jato de luz acinzentado que disparava da varinha dele indo diretamente para a pessoa a seu lado, sabia que tipo de feitiço era aquele e o que ele poderia causar caso a pessoa fosse atingida, por isso um ódio mortal se desprendeu de seu corpo enquanto ele se virava rapidamente e tomava a frente da namorada estendendo o braço esquerdo em seguida e recebendo o jato escuro na palma de sua mão.

O choque produzido pelo impacto do feitiço reverberou pelo salão principal, muitos alunos haviam prendido a respiração ao verem o jato de luz escura e mortal saindo da varinha de Dumbledore, aqueles que conheciam o feitiço ofegaram em surpresa e choque, mas nada deixou os professores, alunos e Cavaleiros da Luz mais surpresos do que verem Harry Potter parar aquele feitiço negro com apenas uma das mãos.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso, velhote. – a voz de Harry estava fria e sem vida quando ele falara, o que causara um tremor involuntário no corpo de todos os presentes no salão, enquanto Dumbledore engolia em seco e dava um passo para trás finalmente consciente do que havia acabado de fazer e sabendo que passara dos limites.

- Harry... – o diretor não conseguiu pronunciar nada mais do que o nome do moreno, pois no instante seguinte levou um murro no rosto.

O som do impacto do soco que o moreno deu no diretor soou nos ouvidos dos presentes como uma chicotada enquanto Dumbledore era jogado para trás em um arco gracioso e logo em seguida atravessava a pouca distância que o separava da parede mais próxima da mesa sonserina que ficava do lado do salão, o diretor atingiu a parede com um baque violento fazendo com que uma grande rachadura acontecesse na parede do chão até o teto, naquele momento foi possível ouvir o gemido de dor do diretor enquanto ele se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade para se colocar de pé para poder encarar Harry novamente.

- Estou cansado de você velho. – Harry falou enquanto se aproximava lentamente de onde Dumbledore cambaleava levemente para conseguir se manter de pé enquanto olhava para o moreno que chegava cada vez mais perto, e quando o moreno falou novamente a voz estava sombria e carregada de promessas. – Você cometeu um erro grave ao atacar alguém que eu gosto velhote, e agora você vai descobrir o que eu normalmente faço com aqueles que tentam machucar as pessoas que são importantes para mim.

Antes que o moreno pudesse se mover e se lançar contra o diretor novamente sentiu uma deslocação de ar em toda a sua volta e instintivamente sabia que eram os Cavaleiros da Luz que estavam se movimentando.

Harry viu um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Dumbledore quando ele também percebeu que os Cavaleiros da Luz estavam indo em seu auxílio, mas o sorriso desapareceu do rosto do diretor quando os mesmos Cavaleiros foram golpeados por estudantes que haviam se movimentado em velocidade assombrosa e interceptado os guerreiros antes que eles chegassem perto o bastante do moreno, o que deixou Dumbledore com os olhos em choque.

Assim que Harry havia golpeado Dumbledore os amigos dele haviam se levantado e se aproximado cautelosamente enquanto todos os outros presentes no salão principal ofegavam em surpresa ao verem o moreno agredir ao diretor, mas quando o moreno estava para avançar novamente contra Dumbledore os Cavaleiros da Luz se movimentaram dirigindo-se diretamente para o moreno e nesse momento cada um deles agiu rapidamente.

Gina foi a primeira a se movimentar e acertou um forte soco em uma mulher de cabelos negros que se aproximava pelas costas do moreno fazendo a guerreira desabar inconsciente aos seus pés devido a intensidade e força que ela utilizara no golpe. Ao mesmo tempo em que a ruiva se movimentava Hugo também havia interceptado um Cavaleiro alto e loiro que avançava velozmente, o garoto socou o homem no estomago fazendo com que ele se curvasse sobre seu próprio corpo, mas o irmão de Harry não deu tempo para que o guerreiro se recuperasse e em seguida acertou um forte soco na nuca do homem loiro que desmaiou imediatamente.

Luna e Neville estavam sentados na mesa da corvinal quando a discussão entre Harry e o diretor começara assim como os fatos que aconteceram logo depois e em todos esses momentos eles não haviam interferido, mas quando os Cavaleiros da Luz avançaram em direção ao moreno ambos levantaram-se da mesa imediatamente e em menos de um segundo se encontravam ao lado direito do moreno interceptando dois Cavaleiros.

Luna acertou um chute violento na lateral do corpo de um homem negro que apenas arregalou os olhos surpreso antes de cair inconsciente após receber outro chute forte da loira, dessa vez no rosto. Neville tentou golpear o outro Cavaleiro da Luz, mas este mostrou-se um pouco mais esperto e atento desviando do golpe do grifinório e em seguida tentando lhe golpear na altura da cintura, Neville bloqueou o golpe do Cavaleiro e em seguida elevou seu joelho direito em direção vertical acertando o guerreiro na altura das costelas e antes que o homem percebesse chutou-o no estômago socando a nuca dele logo depois quando o guerreiro se curvou sobre si mesmo.

Rony e Hermione haviam se levantado e avançado junto com Gina e Hugo bloqueando outros dois Cavaleiros da Luz que estavam se aproximando da retaguarda do moreno. Hermione pegou um Cavaleiro de surpresa golpeando o homem nas costelas com dois poderosos socos que nocautearam o guerreiro, já Rony não teve tanta sorte, pois o outro Cavaleiro havia percebido os movimentos de Hermione e dos outros e vendo os seus companheiros sendo nocauteados, por isso ele foi capaz de se esquivar do golpe que o ruivo estava para aplicar nele e em seguida tentar atacar a Rony com um chute que visava atingir o garoto no rosto, Rony bloqueou o golpe do guerreiro e segurando a perna que fora utilizada no golpe o ruivo chutou a perna de apoio do guerreiro que desabou no chão e em seguida o ruivo chutou o Cavaleiro na cabeça deixando-o inconsciente.

Samantha tinha percebido os movimentos de todos os amigos, eles pareciam estar sincronizados enquanto atacavam aos Cavaleiros da Luz. A irmã de Harry também se aproximara rapidamente do irmão quando percebeu o que estava para acontecer, mas diferente dos outros ela foi diretamente a frente do irmão onde um homem truculento se colocava em frente ao diretor como se quisesse protegê-lo do moreno, a garota quase riu daquilo afinal sabia que o irmão poderia matar aquele homem apenas com o olhar, mas ela não queria arriscar que ele acabasse matando sem necessidade, por isso em apenas dois segundos Samantha já se encontrava em frente ao homem acertando um soco com tanta força no rosto dele que ele literalmente voou para a esquerda de onde eles estavam e chocou-se com a parede parecendo desmaiado quando desabou ao chão.

Quando Lílian percebeu a movimentação de tantos Cavaleiros da Luz dirigindo-se para atacarem seu filho tudo na mente da ruiva desapareceu, deixando apenas que o instinto maternal se apoderasse de todo o corpo da ruiva. Ela não se importou com o fato de seu filho ter acabado de atacar ao diretor de Hogwarts e líder do Império da Luz, tudo o que ela percebia eram aquelas pessoas querendo machucar seu filho mais velho.

O instinto de mãe dentro dela aflorou com violência e tudo o que ela pensou foi em atacar cada um deles, naquele momento Lílian aprecia uma leoa furiosa que estava pronta para defender seus filhotes. Um dos Cavaleiros passava próximo a ela quando Lílian simplesmente virou-se e pode olhar a lateral do corpo do Cavaleiro.

Nesse momento a Professora de Poções colocou tudo o que ela aprendera durante seu treinamento para se tornar um Cavaleira da Luz e quando o poder percorreu seu corpo ela girou e acertou um chute com violência na altura do peito do homem, que voou para trás com força e batendo a cabeça na quina da mesa da Lufa-lufa caindo inconsciente logo depois, sem pensar a ruiva avançou e interceptou um outro Cavaleiro da Luz, mas esse estava atento e se defendeu iniciando um duelo feroz com a mãe do moreno.

Sirius e Tiago também agiram e não ficaram parados, afinal se eles realmente desejavam pelo menos tentar uma aproximação com Harry precisariam demonstrar com atos e não apenas com palavras, como Lílian estivera dizendo a eles durante todo o café da manhã. Sirius barrou sua prima, Nymphadora Tonks, aparecendo em frente a metamorfomaga que naquele momento estava vestida com a usual armadura dos Cavaleiros da Luz.

Os cabelos da Cavaleira estavam em um negro intenso revelando toda a seriedade em que ela se encontrava, os olhos estavam em sua cor natural, de um azul oceano que poderia hipnotizar qualquer homem, aqueles olhos eram a marca de todos os Black's e caia muito bem na mulher.

- O que está fazendo Sirius? – Tonks perguntou tentando passar pelo primo, mas sendo segura firmemente pelo mesmo.

- Não interfira. – disse o animago com seriedade enquanto continuava segurando a mulher firmemente. – Por favor, Tonks, não me obrigue a lutar com você. Confie em mim, prima. Não vai querer atacar meu afilhado.

- Droga, Sirius. – Tonks resmungou enquanto suspirava com desagrado, mas por dentro estava silenciosamente agradecida pela interferência do primo, pois não estava gostando daquela situação desde que eles haviam recebido as ordens do líder do Império da Luz, em seguida apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou seus olhos para onde o diretor da escola se encontrava ficando impressionada com a velocidade que Harry se movia.

Enquanto Sirius barrava Tonks, Tiago avançou e socou um homem moreno que ele conhecia apenas de vista. O homem que ele vagamente lembrava que se chamava John voltou-se para ele tentando lhe golpear, logo ambos estavam em uma ferrenha luta de um contra um, mas Tiago conseguiu atravessar a guarda dele nocauteando o homem com uma seqüência de socos no rosto que chegou até mesmo a quebrar o nariz do Cavaleiro.

Draco chegara ao salão principal pretendendo tomar seu café da manhã no exato instante que Dumbledore abordou Harry na mesa das serpentes, por isso manteve-se oculto e silencioso afinal havia detectado a presença dos Cavaleiros da Luz.

Ouviu toda a conversa do diretor com o moreno e ficou levemente surpreso com as informações que Dumbledore jogava contra o moreno, mas apesar de todas as palavras que Harry dissera o sonserino sabia que ele não estivera nem um pouco surpreso com aquelas palavras.

Draco conhecia o amigo muito bem, assim como todos aqueles que estiveram treinando com Harry nos últimos tempos, e Malfoy tinha certeza absoluta que não era o único que havia percebido que o moreno estava jogando com o diretor.

Com aquilo Draco somente podia supor que Harry sabia exatamente a verdade sobre Sarah, assim como o loiro tinha certeza absoluta que a acusação do diretor sobre a morte de Amos Diggory por Sarah era simplesmente verdadeira, mas o que Dumbledore desconhecia era que provavelmente Harry também estava envolvido na morte do homem, afinal o sonserino lembrava-se muito bem que o amigo havia demorado muito para chegar ao dormitório na noite anterior, o que deixava claro que provavelmente ele estava com a namorada.

O loiro percebeu a movimentação dos Cavaleiros da Luz assim como a rápida interferência dos amigos que interceptaram os guerreiros e os nocauteando logo em seguida, também viu com um pouco de surpresa os pais do amigo ajudando a bloquear os Cavaleiros assim como o padrinho de Harry, mas este apenas segurava uma mulher que Draco conhecia muito bem e sabia perfeitamente que era sua prima.

Mas Draco também percebeu que três Cavaleiros da Luz haviam se movimentado sorrateiramente evitando os alunos que haviam barrado seus companheiros e se aproximavam de Harry rapidamente, foi nesse momento que Draco escolheu se movimentar e em uma velocidade maior que os olhos humanos poderiam ver atravessou o salão principal aparecendo a frente dos três Cavaleiros que pararam surpresos quando o viram.

- Saia da frente moleque. – rosnou o mais alto deles em tom furioso e imperativo, se mostrando superior ao garoto.

- Não. – Draco disse com sarcasmo enquanto olhava desdenhosamente para os três homens que enrijeceram o corpo quando o sonserino zombara deles.

- Sai da frente, filhote de comensal ou então vamos passar por cima de você. – o Cavaleiro mais a direita e que era ruivo disse em tom superior enquanto olhava para Draco como se ele não passasse de um mero obstáculo, o que deixou o sonserino levemente aborrecido enquanto inclinava a cabeça e arqueava a sobrancelha.

- Vocês podem tentar. – foi a resposta fria e sarcástica que Malfoy deu a eles deixando os Cavaleiros mais irritados.

- Moleque imbecil. Vamos acabar com ele. – rosnou novamente o mais alto e entroncado dos Cavaleiros antes de avançar contra Draco, sendo seguido imediatamente pelos outros dois guerreiros depois de um instante de vacilação.

Draco esquivou do golpe do mais alto dos três homens e depois de um segundo levantou seu joelho acertando as costelas do Cavaleiro que gemeu enquanto cuspia sangue e caia de joelhos no chão, mas mal o loiro havia golpeado o Cavaleiro, ele e precisou se defender dos golpes dos outros dois homens que foram facilmente bloqueados pelo sonserino.

O loiro esquivou de um chute do homem ruivo enquanto bloqueava um soco do outro Cavaleiro que era loiro como ele próprio, em seguida movimentou-se rapidamente escapando dos golpes dos dois Cavaleiros enquanto se protegia do terceiro que havia se recuperado e estava furioso, principalmente por ter sido atingido por um adolescente.

Mentalizando um feitiço de impacto o sonserino apontou a mão esquerda para o Cavaleiro ruivo que arregalou os olhos surpreso um segundo antes de receber um jato amarelo no peito que o lançou cerca de dez metros para trás onde caiu inconsciente e com algumas costelas quebradas, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava o feitiço contra o homem ruivo Draco utilizava a mão direita para bloquear um soco do Cavaleiro loiro para logo depois acertar uma porrada com força na altura do rosto do mesmo que deu três passos para trás.

Draco nem pode respirar e precisou se defender de uma seqüência de socos e chutes que o mais entroncado dos três Cavaleiros tentou lhe acertar, naquele momento o loiro daria qualquer coisa para poder usar todos os seus poderes e aniquilar rapidamente aqueles três Cavaleiros, mas o sonserino sabia que se mostrassem do que eles eram capazes de fazer poderiam facilmente associar eles aos guerreiros que haviam lutado na Grécia e vencido os Cavaleiros das Trevas, e eles haviam concordado que aquela não seria uma boa idéia, pelo menos não ainda.

Esquivando-se de um golpe do grandalhão Draco girou enquanto elevava sua perna direita acertando um chute direto na nuca do Cavaleiro loiro que gritou antes de cair de borco no chão parecendo bastante machucado e completamente inconsciente. Então Draco pode se preocupar apenas com o mais forte os três homens que estivera enfrentando, desviou-se de um chute e bloqueou um soco dele cruzando ambas suas mãos em frente a seu rosto.

Draco amparou com a mão esquerda um chute que visava acertar seu pescoço e em seguida elevou sua perna direita golpeando a cintura do Cavaleiro que grunhiu de dor em seguida quando o loiro socou-o no rosto quebrando seu nariz e fazendo com que uma grande quantidade de sangue jorrasse pelo ferimento.

Enquanto lutava com o Cavaleiro, Draco sentia um poder obscuro crescendo e emancipando através de Harry, mas estava ocupado com o homem contra estava lutando e por isso não podia observar atentamente seu amigo para saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo entre ele e o diretor naquele momento.

O sonserino aproveitou uma brecha na guarda do Cavaleiro e avançou com força e rapidez aplicando repetidos golpes na linha de cintura do grandalhão, em seguida elevou seu pinho atingindo o homem no rosto e quando o Cavaleiro se encontrava tonto, Draco aproveitou e em um rápido movimento correu até ficar as costas do homem e em seguida o golpeou com força na altura de sua nuca fazendo o Cavaleiro despencar até o chão inconsciente.

Suspirando o loiro olhou ao seu redor avaliando a situação, mas antes seus olhos foram diretamente até uma certa morena de olhos verdes. O sonserino sorriu levemente quando viu que ela havia nocauteado a dois Cavaleiros da Luz que se encontravam a seus pés e naquele momento ela estava olhando algo a direita de Draco que intrigado virou-se para ver o que chamava tanto a atenção não apenas dela como de todas as pessoas naquele salão principal, mas antes mesmo de por seus olhos na cena que viu logo mais adiante ele já havia sentido a energia de ódio que exalava de Harry


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22 – Tomando Controle**

Dumbledore continuava recostado contra a parede olhando as cenas que se desenrolavam a sua frente de olhos arregalados, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando naquele instante.

Bem a sua frente, alguns dos melhores guerreiros do Império da Luz estavam sendo barrados e derrotados por meros alunos da escola, além de três de seus professores também estarem interferindo na ação dos Cavaleiros da Luz.

Percebeu que os alunos que estavam ajudando Harry Potter eram todos os amigos dele, os garotos e as garotas que sempre estavam com ele e que nunca haviam demonstrado aquele tipo de habilidades antes, os irmãos de Harry pareciam demolidores assim como os outros. A namorada do moreno parecia letal enquanto se movia e golpeava um outro Cavaleiro da Luz, o diretor mal conseguia ver a movimentação que eles estavam realizando.

Dumbledore percebeu então que havia subestimado as habilidades, não apenas de Harry Potter, como também a dos irmãos e amigos dele. Deveria ter imaginado que o garoto iria treinar os amigos, mas agora era tarde demais para se lamentar, afinal sentia o poder opressor que o garoto a sua frente exalava.

O líder do Império da Luz virou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes frios e impiedosos de Harry Potter, um tremor de medo atravessou a espinha do diretor de Hogwarts naquele momento, pois o que via naqueles olhos era uma simples promessa de morte, mas que seria uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Somente então Dumbledore percebeu a dimensão de seus erros, jamais deveria ter sequer cogitado a possibilidade de tentar colocar Harry Potter ao seu lado, pois ele era muito mais poderoso do que poderia sequer imaginar e jamais seria forçado a fazer nada que não quisesse. Viu o garoto se aproximar mais de si próprio e tentando demonstrar alguma dignidade e um pouco de orgulho o diretor levantou-se do chão ficando ereto enquanto passava a encarar o moreno seriamente, pelo que via nos olhos do garoto, sabia que ele queria sua morte.

- Você não deveria ter sequer pensado em atacar minha namorada Dumbledore. – Harry falou e a voz fria e sem vida do moreno causou arrepios nos que estavam mais próximos e foram capazes de ouvir o moreno. – Agora você terá de pagar com sua vida.

- Não vai conseguir me matar tão facilmente assim Harry. – Dumbledore falou com voz baixa e forte, enquanto flexionava os ombros e se preparava para a batalha.

O moreno riu baixinho, mas em seguida a risada dele ecoou pelo salão principal chamando a atenção de todos, naquele momento a magia de Harry o rodeava como uma tempestade, a forte onda opressora e assassina causava medo nos alunos e nos professores. Harry se controlou o bastante para parar de gargalhar e então passou a encarar Dumbledore de maneira séria e compenetrada, o ódio e a raiva que ele sentia estava transbordando pelo corpo do moreno, mas mesmo assim ele ainda conseguia manter um pouco de controle.

Com a pouca calma e paciência que Harry ainda tinha ele analisava todas as possibilidades que se apresentavam a sua frente, poderia partir para cima do velhote e matá-lo rapidamente ou poderia virar as costas e deixar as coisas como elas estavam, mas seu sangue clamava por vingança e ele ainda tinha uma terceira opção.

Essa opção não apenas adiantaria muito de seus planos como também poderia lhe dar o controle de todo o Império da Luz de maneira limpa e sem precisar lutar com nenhum Cavaleiro da Luz, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para ele agir e o idiota do velhote lhe dera todas as brechas possíveis, olhou ao redor e percebeu que todas as pessoas no salão principal de Hogwarts os estavam observando, então sorrindo friamente virou as costas para o diretor dirigindo-se para a porta do salão deixando todas as pessoas confusas, inclusive os amigos do moreno, mas quando Harry estava próximo da porta parou e virou-se novamente.

- Eu, Harry Tiago Potter, em nome de Azrael, Líder do Panteão, em presença de centenas de testemunhas e de diversos membros do Império da Luz, desafio Alvo Dumbledore para um combate pela Liderança do Império da Luz. – Harry falou em voz forte e fria chocando a todos que entenderam o que ele havia acabado de fazer.

Segundo o código imposto pelos membros do Império da Luz quando o grupo foi formado, qualquer um guerreiro poderia desafiar a liderança, desde que fizesse parte do Império. Os Cavaleiros da Luz que estavam recuperando a consciência ficaram chocados com as palavras do garoto, assim como os pais do mesmo, já seus amigos sorriram de maneira divertida entendendo a jogada do moreno, mas Sarah exibia um sorriso cruel e satisfeito.

Assim que ouviu as palavras do moreno Alvo Dumbledore arregalou os olhos incrédulo, olhando para o garoto como se ele possuísse duas cabeças, não podia acreditar que ele conhecesse o código do Império da Luz e que o estava utilizando para tentar tomar o controle, nesse momento Dumbledore arregalou ainda mais seus olhos percebendo as dimensões que aquilo poderia tomar, afinal se vencesse Harry passaria a liderar todos os territórios da Luz, ou melhor, Azrael dominaria todo o Império, pensou Dumbledore lembrando-se que Harry usara as palavras em nome de Azrael quando o desafiara para o combate.

Sirius estava ao lado de Tonks ainda em estado de assombro pelo desafio que Harry acabara de realizar, conhecia o código e sabia que não havia uma única possibilidade sequer de Dumbledore recusar o duelo pela liderança, ao seu lado o rosto de sua prima não era muito diferente do seu e ela parecia pensar a mesma coisa a julgar pelo olhar que ela dedicou ao animago, resolvendo interferir de uma vez já que todos apreciam estáticos Sirius aproximou-se do diretor.

- Como membro do Império da Luz declaro o desafio feito valido. – Sirius falou calmamente vendo os olhos do diretor pousarem nos dele, o animago viu diferentes expressões nos olhos azuis do diretor de Hogwarts, mas não conseguiu determinar nada através do olhar de Dumbledore, por isso perguntou. – Você aceita o desafio, Dumbledore?

- Sim. – respondeu Dumbledore com frieza, afinal sabia muito bem que não podia negar, caso contrario perderia o controle e a liderança da mesma maneira.

- Ótimo. – a voz de Harry soou ainda mais satisfeita e fria do que antes enquanto ele se dirigia para fora do salão principal, imediatamente todos passaram a segui-lo mesmo não sabendo para onde o moreno estava se dirigindo.

Harry atravessava os corredores de maneira calma, certo de que todos os integrantes do castelo o estariam seguindo naquele momento, mas ele realmente não se importava, sentiu a presença de seus amigos se aproximando e se postando ao seu lado, mas eles permaneceram em silêncio enquanto ele caminhava até parar em frente a uma porta no fim do corredor do primeiro andar, aquele era um lugar que poucas pessoas visitavam.

- Aqui. – disse Harry simplesmente abrindo a porta e adentrando o local, sendo imediatamente seguido por todos os outros.

A sala era imensamente grande e seu interior se parecia muito com um campo de quadribol, havia inclusive uma espécie de arquibancada ao redor do centro do local, a grama era verdejante e parecia brilhar conforme o moreno caminhava até o centro da mesma.

- Que lugar é esse? – Dumbledore perguntou intrigado olhando ao redor, nem mesmo em todos os anos que estivera naquela escola vira aquela sala e ele sempre atravessara aqueles corredores quando era aluno e depois como professor e diretor.

- Essa é a chamada Sala de Treinamentos. – disse Harry em tom simples e impessoal, não revelando a parte de que era praticamente impossível chegar aquela sala sem saber exatamente onde ela fica, e isso ele apenas sabia por causa de seus conhecimentos adquiridos atualmente.

Harry estava no centro da sala olhando calmamente par ao diretor que parecia estar levemente agitado enquanto apertava a varinha de maneira meio compulsiva. O moreno apenas o observava esperando que Sirius ordenasse o inicio do combate, era assim que funcionava o duelo e antes que alguém desse início nem um dos dois guerreiros podia sequer pensar em atacar.

Harry observava atentamente o movimento do padrinho que estava se colocando próximo de onde seus pais estavam, Lílian e Tiago pareciam extremamente preocupados com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. O moreno viu os amigos pelo canto dos olhos se posicionando lado a lado no canto próximo a entrada da porta que já se encontrava devidamente fechada, percebeu que Draco estava ao lado de Samantha e sorriu internamente desejando que o sonserino tomasse coragem e se declarasse de uma vez por todas para sua irmã.

Sua irmã parecia extremamente confortável e confiante de que ele venceria o diretor sem nenhum problema, Draco também parecia confiante enquanto olhava para o moreno. Harry percebeu um sorriso nos lábios de Gina que olhava com algo semelhante a pena para Dumbledore, já os outros apreciam esperar para ver o que iria acontecer.

- Estão prontos? – a voz de Sirius tirou o moreno de seus pensamentos o fazendo voltar a realidade e depois de ele e o diretor balançarem afirmativamente a cabeça, ele voltou a falar seriamente. – Então que o combate comece.

Logo depois de Sirius falar isso Dumbledore partiu em alta velocidade em direção de onde o moreno se encontrava, o diretor sabia que não tinha muita escolha a não ser utilizar todo o poder que possuía ou então seria derrotado facilmente pelo garoto.

Harry não se moveu até que Dumbledore estivesse a poucos passos de onde ele estava, então o moreno flexionou as pernas preparando-se para o combate físico, quando o diretor lançou o punho contra seu rosto o moreno apenas mudou a cabeça de posição fazendo com que o soco do diretor atingisse apenas o ar, em seguida Harry levantou seu joelho acertando o estomago de Dumbledore que deu dois passos para trás.

- Isso é tudo que o Grande Alvo Dumbledore tem para demonstrar? – Harry perguntou em tom de zombaria olhando para o diretor que olhava irritado para o moreno, que mal havia se movido do lugar em que estava.

Dumbledore não respondeu, mas uma aura azulada passou a circular o seu corpo fazendo Harry apertar os olhos olhando interessado para o diretor. Logo uma energia forte e poderosa desprendia-se do corpo de Dumbledore surpreendendo muito que nunca haviam visto o diretor mostrar seus poderes antes, alguns Cavaleiros da Luz sorriram de maneira presunçosa vendo a manifestação dos poderes do líder do Império da Luz.

Quando Dumbledore se movimentou dessa vez conseguiu atingir um forte soco no rosto de Harry que mal conseguiu ver o movimento que o diretor havia feito, nos segundos seguintes o moreno recebeu duas seqüências de chutes e socos que ele mal viu de onde vieram, e como ele lembrou-se o diretor não era alguém que devia ser ignorado.

De repente o moreno levantou sua mão direita em frente a seu corpo bem a tempo de receber o punho fechado do diretor, a onda de impacto reverberou pela sala deixando quem observava impressionado com a força que havia naquele simples golpe.

Quando Harry levantou os olhos eles não estavam mais da cor natural que era verde esmeralda, agora os olhos do moreno se encontravam tão negros como a noite e em seguida uma forte onda de magia rodeava o moreno, uma aura avermelhada começou a circular o garoto sobrepondo a aura azulada do diretor, as duas auras passaram a colidirem e batalharem entre si enquanto Harry e Dumbledore continuavam na mesma posição.

A luta aprecia estar equilibrada até que um filamento escuro começou a circular Harry juntamente com a aura vermelho sangue, logo a aura do moreno se encontrava duas vezes maior e agora ela era meio negra e meio avermelhada, a magia que se desprendia de Harry era fortemente opressora e estava fazendo Dumbledore suar fortemente.

Nesse momento, não suportando mais a pressão ao redor do moreno, Dumbledore afastou-se dele rapidamente antes de voltar a atacar diretamente, sendo defendido pelo moreno em todos os golpes, Harry parecia saber que tipo de ataque ele faria no instante seguinte e previa seus movimentos podendo assim defendê-los de maneira precisa e eficiente.

Dumbledore sabia que fisicamente era inferior ao Potter, por isso tinha absoluta certeza que não duraria muito tempo duelando com ele naquele ritmo, mas o líder do Império da Luz acreditava fielmente que devido a sua extensa experiência em batalhas e seu vasto conhecimento seriam o suficiente para conseguir vencer o garoto, afinal ele tinha mais de cento e cinqüenta anos de experiência, sendo que já participara de uma outra guerra e vencera um outro bruxo das trevas extremamente poderoso, quase tão forte como Voldemort.

- Vamos ver até onde você agüenta Potter. – Dumbledore falou sorrindo friamente enquanto se afastava dois metros de onde se encontrava para evitar um ataque direto, em seguida ergueu o braço direito apontando sua varinha para o moreno enquanto proferia friamente um feitiço negro de extermínio. – _Sietrix._

Harry quase sorriu ao perceber o que Dumbledore estava pretendendo, afinal ele não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber que o diretor apelaria para o conhecimento achando que era muito superior ao seu. Coitado, pensou Harry, se ele ao menos imaginasse metade do que o moreno sabia, ele jamais pensaria em lutar comigo. Sem contar que Harry ainda não podia utilizar todo o seu poder, isso ele faria apenas quando fosse lutar com Voldemort, até lá forçaria seus poderes ao máximo procurando aumentar o nível até o limite.

- _Shield Divine_. – Harry sussurrou friamente enquanto um sorriso demoníaco curvava seus lábios, o diretor achava que ele era burro de tentar defender novamente aquele feitiço com as mãos nuas, ele não faria aquilo quando feitiço negro fora lançado com tanta magia.

Mal o moreno falou enquanto movimentava a própria varinha e um escuro azulado envolveu todo o corpo do garoto recebendo o impacto do feitiço acinzentado, que em seguida dissipou-se rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que o escudo desaparecia.

- Você pode fazer melhor do que isso, velhote. – Harry comentou em tom desdenhoso olhando para o diretor como se ele não fosse nada demais, aquilo era apenas para irritar e acabou atingindo seu objetivo.

- _Crucio. _– Dumbledore gritou irritado e furioso, fazendo o jato vermelho sangue disparar de sua varinha contra o moreno, que sorriu calmamente enquanto bloqueava a maldição imperdoável como se ela não fosse nada demais.

- Maldições imperdoáveis não vão funcionar comigo velhote. – Harry falou ainda mais divertido enquanto seus olhos transmitiam ódio puro, o que contrastava com a voz zombadora do moreno naquele momento.

- _Avada Kedavra._ – Dumbledore lançou a maldição da morte forçando Harry a se desviar, afinal até mesmo ele ainda era vulnerável aquele feitiço que mesmo não o matando poderia debilitá-lo fortemente, mas o diretor parecia querer acertar o moreno de qualquer maneira e passou a lançar diversos feitiços. – _Sectusempra. Antrius. Crucio. Bombarda._

As seqüências de feitiços que o diretor lançava contra o moreno apreciam intermináveis, mas Harry não estava absolutamente preocupado com aquilo, alguns feitiços até que eram complicados de se defender e em outros o moreno era forçado a executar um contra-feitiço rapidamente, o problema é que ele estava começando a ficar entediado e o diretor parecia não perceber que Harry estava apenas brincando de duelar.

- Isso é tudo? – Harry perguntou suspirando depois de mais de dez minutos naquele impasse, o diretor apenas atacava seguidamente enquanto o moreno se defendia ou desviava. – Estou ficando entediado Dumbledore.

Naquele instante Dumbledore sorriu amplamente o que deixou Harry surpreso, mas então no momento seguinte ele entendeu o motivo de Dumbledore sorrir, fora manipulado. O maldito velhote o enganara enquanto lançava aqueles feitiços e ele defendia, aquilo fora apenas uma distração para o que ele realmente queria fazer e agora Harry teria dificuldades, pois nas suas costas haviam vários animais de pedra, que o diretor transfigurara a partir de pedaços de pedra que haviam se desprendido das paredes onde os feitiços haviam chocado.

- Idéia inteligente. – comentou Harry em voz baixa apenas para que ele pudesse ouvir enquanto sentia os movimentos dos animais de pedra, agora qualquer descuido e ele acabaria seriamente machucado, sem contar que ainda precisaria ficar atento, pois o velhote poderia acabar atacando o moreno pelas costas.

Em sua mão direita sua varinha começou a bilhar e em poucos segundos no lugar do artefato mágico se encontrava uma espada de lâmina negra. Mantendo-se severamente concentrado em tudo ao seu redor e utilizando seu poder para sentir os movimentos do diretor, Harry virou-se passando então a encarar os animais de pedra que se movimentavam rapidamente.

O moreno contou pelo menos dez animais transfigurados, mas não pode pensar muito a respeito, pois precisou se desviar de uma investida particularmente perigosa de um centauro que brandia uma espada, também de pedra.

Harry bloqueou com sua espada um segundo ataque do centauro, o que provocou o rompimento da espada de pedra que ele utilizava causando um pequeno sorriso no rosto do moreno, que girou golpeando o flanco do centauro ao mesmo tempo em que executava um feitiço explosivo com a mão esquerda, o que resultou na explosão da estatua.

Não tendo tempo para analisar o que havia acabado de fazer, o moreno se viu obrigado a se esquivar das investidas dos outros animais de pedra. Enquanto se desviava da maioria dos golpes que eram dirigidos a si próprio, Harry lançava sua espada ocasionalmente destruindo partes dos animais a cada golpe desferido.

Logo um leão de pedra foi estilhaçado por um feitiço de extinção ao mesmo tempo em que com a espada Harry fazia uma pantera em pedaços. Agora restavam apenas três animais transfigurados que estavam a volta do moreno, eles eram um outro centauro, um cachorro duas vezes maior que um normal e um lobo.

Os três animais atacaram ao mesmo tempo e Harry saltou realizando um mortal para trás e passando por cima do lobo enquanto os três animais transfigurados se chocavam. Não parando para ver quando eles se recuperariam, Harry virou-se para os animais e apontou sua espada para onde eles estavam e em seguida gritou.

- _Dark Blade._ – dezenas de adagas negras dispararam da ponta de sua espada e voaram em direção aos animais atingindo-os brutalmente, em poucos segundos não restava mais nada deles a não ser um monte de pedra.

-_ Gusk Bail._ – a voz fria de Dumbledore soou as costas de Harry que praguejou por ter se descuidado, mesmo que por um segundo da posição do diretor.

Quando se virou viu um jato alaranjado vindo diretamente em sua direção, sabia que aquele era um feitiço negro que poderia fazer um estrago bastante considerável no corpo de uma pessoa que fosse atingida, era um feitiço muito parecido com o Sectusempra, com a diferença de que era muito mais intenso e mortal do que o feitiço inventado por Snape. Como não dava tempo para se desviar completamente daquele ataque o moreno fez a única coisa que sabia que poderia evitar que ele fosse retalhado por aquele feitiço.

- _Corpus Dispersare._ – Harry sussurrou as palavras de um feitiço extremamente complicado de ser executado e que desgastava muito quem o utilizava, o jato alaranjado atravessou uma nuvem cinzenta que aparecera onde estivera o moreno, fazendo com que todos arregalassem os olhos pelo feitiço desconhecido que Harry havia utilizado, inclusive seus amigos que haviam treinado como ele não conheciam aquele encantamento.

Basicamente o feitiço fazia com que todas as moléculas do corpo de quem executava o encantamento se separassem momentaneamente, dando ao bruxo a aparência de uma nuvem de fuligem que permitia que qualquer tipo de objeto ou feitiço o atravessasse, naquele determinado instante, sem no entanto lhe causar qualquer dano.

- O que foi isso? – a voz de Dumbledore estava incrédula enquanto olhava para o moreno que estava sem nenhum arranhão.

Sem se preocupar em responder Harry começou a lançar feitiços de ataque contra o diretor atacando pela primeira vez desde que o combate entre eles começara, mas mesmo naquele momento Harry podia sentir uma diminuição gradativa de seus poderes devido ao feitiço que havia executado para se defender.

Quando Dumbledore agitou sua varinha para os dois lados rapidamente Harry estranhou o fato e se afastou por precaução sabendo que poderia esperar qualquer tipo de trapaça por parte do diretor, naquele instante ele já havia re-transfigurado sua espada de volta para sua varinha e a apertou fortemente.

No instante seguinte, como se tivessem aparecido do nada, uma enorme quimera se elevou do canto esquerdo da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que um enorme dragão aparecia do lado direito, ambos também eram apenas estatuas, mas depois de um movimento forte da varinha do diretor ambos os animais ganharam vida.

A quimera tinha cinco metros de comprimento e três de altura, a cabeça de leão, com o corpo de bode e o rabo de dragão era realmente assustadora para qualquer um. O moreno sabia que o animal era feroz e sanguinária, sem contar que era extremamente perigosa, assim como também sabia que não havia muitos bruxos que haviam sido capazes de matar uma delas. Já o dragão rugia ameaçadoramente e parecia querer sangue, o sangue dele, decidiu Harry. Tudo bem, tinha de admitir que Dumbledore não era um completo idiota, afinal sabia escolher os animais para atacar, e também ele não deveria ter chegado onde estava sendo idiota.

Os dois animais atacaram simultaneamente, com a quimera lançando o enorme rabo contra ele enquanto o dragão cuspia fogo em sua direção, por isso enquanto se desviava do ataque da quimera Harry conjurou um poderoso feitiço escudo que foi capaz de bloquear as chamas expelidas pela enorme besta.

O moreno sabia que poderia utilizar sua forma animaga naquele momento e ele pretendia fazer exatamente isso assim que conseguisse acabar com um daqueles dois animais, pois não poderia lutar com os dois ao mesmo tempo, pelo menos não dentro daquela sala tão limitada, então ele precisaria se virar com o que tinha.

Harry lançou feitiços de extinção contra a quimera e contra o dragão, mas devido a couraça que rodeava o corpo de ambos os animais era impossível matá-los daquela maneira, não com os animais sendo magicamente reforçados pelo diretor, por isso Harry utilizou uma forma animaga parcial e suas mãos transformaram-se em garras negras surpreendendo muitos.

Quando a quimera avançou contra ele Harry usou um movimento evasivo e atacou a lateral do animal, suas garras apesar de serem poderosas não fizeram muito efeito no animal, apenas riscou totalmente a lateral dele, deixando o bicho bastante furioso.

O moreno precisou rapidamente conjurar um escudo para bloquear mais uma enxurrada de chamas que partiu do dragão enquanto pensava rapidamente sabendo que precisaria utilizar bastante poder concentrado em suas garras para conseguir cortar a pele da quimera e foi exatamente isso o que ele fez a seguir.

Sua aura negra e vermelha o circulou fortemente enquanto ele direcionava o poder para suas mãos e quando a quimera o atacou novamente ele estava preparado e desviando-se do animal novamente Harry pulou alto aterrissando nas costas do animal e em seguida afundando suas garras na nuca da quimera que rugiu cheia de dor enquanto o sangue jorrava através do buraco que ficou em seu pescoço, mas não dando tempo para a quimera se recuperar Harry pulou ao chão e se colocando debaixo das patas dianteiras do animal cravou ambas as garras no peitoral do animal rasgando o local e matando a quimera em poucos segundos.

Mas diferente do que ele acreditou a quimera não desabou no chão vertendo-se em sangue, mas simplesmente desapareceu não deixando nenhum vestígio de sua existência, então Harry lembrou-se que se tratava de uma imagem conjurada pelo diretor, uma imagem que poderia matá-lo facilmente, pensou o moreno com sarcasmo.

Harry voltou seus olhos para o dragão enorme que rugia tentando intimidar seu adversário, Harry achava que já estava na hora de seus pais e seu padrinho descobrirem algumas coisas sobre ele e nada melhor do que começar demonstrando sua forma animaga principal, então enquanto olhava para a besta a sua frente seus olhos começaram a mudar de cor rapidamente, sendo seguido imediatamente por seu corpo que também começou a mudar.

No lugar das pernas enormes patas foram surgindo rasgando as roupas que o garoto estivera vestindo até aquele momento, o tronco dele começou a dilatar-se, assim como a cabeça começou a crescer, os dentes começaram a afilar-se e ficaram mais afiados conforme cresciam deixando a maioria das pessoas completamente abismadas com a transformação que acontecia com o moreno, inclusive seus amigos que nunca haviam visto a forma animaga do moreno.

Logo no lugar onde antes estivera Harry um enorme dragão negro rugia mais ameaçador do que nunca, a forma animal do moreno era pelo menos dois metros maior do que o dragão conjurado por Dumbledore que naquele momento parecia o mais estarrecido de todos olhando para a forma do moreno.

O outro dragão parecendo um pouco amedrontado atacou lançando um jato de chamas que chocou-se contra o peito do dragão negro, mas que acabou não tendo efeito algum sobre Harry que rugindo ainda mais alto avançou contra o dragão. O encontro das duas feras foi surpreendentemente poderoso e assustador, o estrondo foi muito forte e ecoou pelas paredes da sala enquanto os dois dragões trocavam golpes e mordidas.

Como não havia espaço para eles voarem livremente os dois dragões limitavam-se a se atacarem no chão, o que os deixava extremamente vulneráveis as investidas do adversário, mas como Harry era dotado de muita inteligência e maior força, o moreno sofria menos ferimentos do que o dragão conjurado por Dumbledore.

Em um dado momento o moreno recebeu um feitiço de impacto em suas costas lançado pelo diretor da escola, mas que mal arranhou ou fez cócegas a Harry. Grunhindo divertido o moreno avançou e desviando de uma investida do outro dragão que tentava abocanhar seu pescoço, Harry cravou suas poderosas presas no pescoço do pobre animal que rugiu cheio de dor enquanto tentava se libertar do agarre mortal que Harry estava utilizando.

Não dando importância as tentativas do dragão de se libertar, Harry fincou ainda mais suas mandíbulas no pescoço do animal rasgando a carne e atingindo veias enormes e grossas que se romperam facilmente em contato com suas presas e assim que se afastou o moreno pode observar o sangue jorrando do pescoço do pobre dragão.

Impiedosamente naquele momento Harry abriu sua bocarra e labaredas de chamas totalmente negras irromperam de sua garganta atingindo o dragão ferido que urrou ainda mais fortemente, pois suas feridas estavam abertas e queimaram em contato com o fogo mortal causando dolorosos espasmos pelo corpo do animal.

Sentindo algo semelhante a pena pela dor que o pobre animal estava sofrendo o moreno resolveu liquidar com ele de uma vez, mesmo ele sendo apenas um animal conjurado pelo diretor. Em seguida uma aura negra passou a circular Harry, logo seu poder era sentido por todos naquela sala e da aura do moreno um jato de luz negra atravessou a distancia que o separava do corpo agonizante do dragão parecendo um raio e quando atingiu o animal o atravessou como se fosse uma flecha negra, matando o animal instantaneamente.

Em seguida Harry virou-se para onde sabia que o líder do Império da Luz se encontrava, os olhares de ambos se encontraram, os de Dumbledore amedrontados e receosos, já os de Harry eram selvagens e brutais, animalesco. Então o moreno rugiu altamente em desafio, como se estivesse chamando o diretor para a batalha.

Dumbledore já não sabia mais o que fazer, pois ficara claro que jamais conseguiria vencer o garoto. A única alternativa seria utilizar um feitiço que ele sabia que não havia defesa, e aquela sala ainda permitiria que os estudantes da escola ficassem intactos uma vez que existia uma barreira protetora os separando do campo onde acontecia a batalha.

- Você não me deixa escolha Harry. – Dumbledore falou enquanto observava o garoto voltando a sua forma normal, as roupas surgiram magicamente no corpo do moreno.

Harry sentiu seu corpo voltando ao normal gradualmente, era sempre engraçado sentir seu corpo se alterando sempre que utilizava sua forma animaga. Assim que se encontrava novamente com seu corpo Harry observou que Dumbledore parecia estar se preparando para executar um feitiço extremamente difícil e foi então que lembrou-se de já ter visto aquele posicionamento antes, só que da outra vez fora Voldemort quem estivera executando o feitiço.

- _Extinction._ – a voz de Dumbledore executando aquele feitiço ecoou nos ouvidos do moreno que sentiu um arrepio gelado em seu corpo, Harry percebeu que os alunos estariam protegidos e portanto não seriam atingidos ou machucados, mas o moreno conseguiu perceber também o medo que percorreu o corpo de seus amigos.

Então Harry fez a única coisa que podia naquele momento, gritou. O moreno berrou com todas as suas forças enquanto liberava seu poder ao máximo possível, sabia que podia se tornar muito mais poderoso caso rompesse o colar que utilizava em seu pescoço, mas ainda não era o momento correto para fazer aquilo.

Uma energia brutalmente negra e maligna exalava do corpo do moreno, a aura dele ficou três vezes maior e mais forte enquanto ele liberava mais e mais energia a cada segundo, o impacto do feitiço de extinção chocou-se com a aura e o poder de Harry, as energias digladiaram uma com a outra, eram poderes ao mesmo tempo diferentes e semelhantes.

Então uma onda de poder ainda mais forte e bruta exalou de Harry encobrindo completamente o poder do feitiço que Dumbledore havia executado e provocando um redemoinho de força ao redor da sala, o vento fazia os cabelos do moreno esvoaçarem assim como de todas as pessoas na sala que assistiam abismadas o que Harry estava fazendo.

Parecia que estava acontecendo uma tempestade apenas de vento, a figura do moreno era levemente ofuscada pela força e o tamanho da aura dele, mas sua silhueta era facilmente perceptível através da aura densa e negra, naquele momento porém o vento concentrou-se ao redor do moreno e da aura negra dando a ele uma expressão fantasmagórica e assustadora.

- _Espectro de Sombras._ – a voz de Harry cortou o silêncio que reinava no ambiente e então borrões indistintos partiram de onde o moreno se encontrava e atacaram o diretor de Hogwarts que conseguiu conjurar alguns feitiços escudos que não resultaram muito eficientes em bloquear os ataques das sombras que Harry havia conjurado e em poucos segundos Dumbledore possuía dezenas de cortes espalhados por seu corpo, cortes que sangravam bastante.

Harry tornou-se um borrão negro que se movia ao redor da sala e passou a dar golpes simultâneos no corpo de Dumbledore, que não conseguia nem ao menos se defender dos socos e chutes que recebia. Por fim Harry acertou um forte chute na nuca do diretor de Hogwarts que caiu inconsciente no chão, onde já havia uma pequena poça de sangue.

Aos poucos a aura de Harry foi diminuindo de tamanho e seu poder foi reduzindo até voltar ao normal enquanto olhava para o corpo de Dumbledore sem sentidos a seus pés, ele havia vencido e por direito o Império da Luz agora estava sob seu comando e ninguém poderia questionar aquilo, afinal fora um combate justo, mas mesmo querendo matar o velhote, sabia que ainda não podia fazer aquilo, além do mais talvez Sarah quisesse a cabeça dele.

- Eu venci. – Harry disse olhando para Sirius que apenas concordou com a cabeça e depois virou seus olhos para cada um dos outros Cavaleiros da Luz que estavam observando a luta, que sem nenhuma outra alternativa concordaram. O moreno observou como dois Cavaleiros se aproximaram do corpo inerte do diretor e passaram a executar alguns feitiços de cura, o suficiente para manter o velhote ainda vivo.

Harry respirou fundo enquanto fechava os olhos e se concentrava em seus ferimentos, os poucos cortes que obtivera durante a batalha fecharam-se rapidamente assim como o sangue desapareceu. Então abriu os olhos e reparou que os amigos se aproximavam, mas ele ainda tinha algo para fazer, por isso chamou mentalmente por um de seus clones que apareceu do nada a sua frente assustando a todos, pois nunca haviam visto algo como aquilo antes, ainda mais porque todos acreditavam que era simplesmente impossível aparatar em Hogwarts.

- Mas o que é isso? – exclamou um dos Cavaleiros da Luz em tom incrédulo olhando para o ser encapuzado que acabara de aparecer na sala.

- Green. – Harry saudou simplesmente obtendo apenas um menear de cabeça por parte do ser, mas o moreno virou-se para os outros e disse em voz alta.- Pessoal, este é Green. Um dos braços direitos de Azrael, a partir de hoje ele será um intermediário do Panteão no Império da Luz, coloquem ele em dia sobre tudo o que for necessário. Tonks.

- Sim? – a metamorfomaga perguntou curiosamente enquanto se aproximava do moreno que virou seus olhos para olhar diretamente para ela.

- A partir de hoje, gostaria que você fosse uma espécie de guia para o Green. – disse Harry em tom de comando fazendo Tonks olhar interrogativamente para o garoto. – Mostre a ele tudo, apresente-o ao pessoal do Império, a partir de hoje o que ele ordenar deverá ser acatado sem discussão, afinal por direito o Império da Luze nosso.

O moreno então colocou a varinha em sua têmpora e depois de alguns segundos puxou a varinha vagarosamente retirando assim um fio prateado, que era uma memória e em seguida colocou num pequeno frasquinho que conjurou com a mão esquerda, em seguida o entregou para Tonks que aceitou meio receosa.

- Mostre isso para todos os integrantes do Império da Luz, para que não haja nenhuma duvida sobre o novo comandante. – Harry falou friamente recebendo um aceno afirmativo em resposta da Cavaleira da Luz, logo em seguida Green virou-se para a garota e levantou sua mão para ela que depois de hesitar por um segundo aceitou a mão oferecida.

- Pense na sede do Império da Luz e aparate. – Green falou, a voz do ser soando distante e levemente gutural, a metamorfomaga fez o que ele pediu depois de um segundo e então os dois desapareceram depois de um estalo seco.

- A partir de hoje Alvo Dumbledore não faz mais parte do Império da Luz. – Harry falou em voz alta e mentalmente fazendo com que seus clones o ouvissem também. Quando o moreo voltou a falar ele olhava diretamente para o s Cavaleiros da Luz presentes que o olhavam perplexos. – Ele não terá mais acesso a nenhuma das sedes e aqueles que passarem informações confidenciais para ele serão considerados traidores, e para quem não sabe o Panteão não tolera traição, que é punida com uma execução.

- Você não pode banir Dumbledore. – exclamou um Cavaleiro da Luz ruivo parecendo confuso e zangado ao mesmo tempo.

- E posso saber porque? – perguntou Harry olhando friamente para o Cavaleiro da Luz que engoliu em seco.

- Bem, porque ele é Alvo Dumbledore. – respondeu o mesmo Cavaleiro como se aquilo fosse bastante obvio.

- Isso não me importa nem um pouco. – Harry disse com mais frieza ainda fazendo o Cavaleiro tremer levemente. – O Panteão manda no Império da Luz a partir de agora e todos os seus membros deverão seguir nossas leis que serão impostas nas próximas horas. Nós não toleramos insubordinação de nenhum tipo, portanto pensem bem antes de tentarem algo impensado.

Harry terminou de dizer olhando diretamente para o Cavaleiro da Luz truculento que estava pensando em se rebelar contra a nova liderança do Império. Assim que terminou de dizer o moreno dirigiu-se para a porta da sala e a abriu ganhando os corredores em seguida, sendo acompanhado de perto por seus amigos, afinal eles ainda tinham uma aula para assistir.

Uma sala no segundo andar fora preparada para as aulas de Duelo Mágico e Duelos com Armas, as turmas dos primeiros anos que já haviam tido aula com Tiago Potter haviam comentado na semana anterior a qualidade das aulas, o que significava que os alunos mais velhos ficaram bastante interessados e ansiosos para terem aula com o professor.

As turmas do sexto e do sétimo ano teriam aulas em conjunto devido a pouca diferença de idade que eles tinham entre si, então naquele momento o local estava repleto de estudantes empolgados e ansiosos que na verdade não estavam comentando nada sobre a aula de Duelos que teriam e sim sobre o que haviam presenciado poucos minutos antes.

Os comentários sobre a batalha entre Harry Potter e Alvo Dumbledore eram surpreendentes, alguns diziam que o moreno era tão poderoso quanto Azrael e o Lorde das Trevas, outros chegavam a loucura de dizer que o moreno era um verdadeiro demônio, mas poucos ainda falavam com mais seriedade sobre os acontecimentos analisando o que a vitória de Harry significara realmente para o rumo da guerra, que com certa tomaria um novo rumo a partir daquele momento.

Tiago Potter observava analiticamente cada um dos seus alunos, sabia que eles estavam com a mente repleta de imagens da batalha que todos haviam presenciado a poucos minutos atrás, afinal ele também não estava em uma situação muito melhor.

- Sejam bem vindos a aula de Duelo Mágico e Duelos com Armas. – a voz de Tiago despertou os alunos das conversas e logo o silêncio reinava no ambiente enquanto o Professor falava aos alunos. – Primeiramente gostaria de informar que em dezembro haverá um campeonato de Duelo Mágico e outro de Duelo com Armas, as regras e os prêmios ainda não foram definidos, mas em breve haverá um anuncio no mural da escola, por hora vou lhes dizer como o campeonato funcionará. – Tiago falava seriamente e a menção da palavra prêmios e campeonato todos os alunos haviam passado a prestar mais atenção as palavras do professor. – Primeiramente haverá um campeonato masculino e outro feminino, e cada ano terá sua própria categoria, ou seja, na categoria 1 os alunos do primeiro ano duelarão entre si e o mesmo vale para as meninas, assim como na 2 os alunos do segundo ano disputarão. Não haverá separação por casas nesse campeonato, apenas pelo ano em que cada um estuda, no entanto uma da premiações será 15 pontos para a casa do vencedor de cada combate, além de cinqüenta pontos para os campeões de cada categoria. Também haverá uma parte de prêmios em dinheiro para os campeões, mas ainda não defini o valor exato.

Essa pequena frase do Professor causou muitos burburinhos entre os alunos que ficaram bastante interessados nessa parte, mas os estudantes ficaram e silêncio depois de uma ordem enérgica que o professor gritou.

- Se alguém tiver alguma pergunta, por favor levante a mão. – assim que Tiago fala alguns alunos levantam a mão e apontando para um aluno da sonserina o Professor permite que ele fale. – Sim, Senhor August.

- Todos os alunos poderão participar? – pergunta o sonserino do sexto ano, ciente de que vários alunos, assim como ele tinham maior experiência do que os outros.

- Sim, todos os alunos deverão participar, nem que seja apenas para competir, afinal perder não é vergonha para ninguém quando o duelo é justo e o melhor vence. – Tiago fala em um tom sério e calmo, após uma leve pausa um aluno da grifinória pergunta.

- Poderemos utilizar magia também? – a pergunta interessou aos alunos que se encontravam com a mesma duvida na cabeça.

- Como eu já mencionei Senhor Fawcet, serão dois campeonatos diferentes, portanto no torneio de Duelos com Armas não será permitido o uso de magia, assim como no torneio de Duelo Mágico somente será possível utilizar magia. – Tiago fala em tom ainda mais serio olhando para cada um dos alunos e vendo que nenhum deles aprecia que perguntaria outra coisa o Professor fala. – Por favor, os meninos posicionem-se a direita e as meninas do lado esquerdo.

Nos cantos da sala haviam diversas espadas espalhadas, elas eram de diferentes tamanhos e cores, e o Professor Potter mandou que cada um deles escolhesse um modelo para si próprio, pois aquela primeira aula seria de esgrima. Logo todos os alunos se encontravam posicionados e então Tiago sacou sua própria espada e em seguida passou a executar alguns movimentos em frente aos alunos, movimentos dos mais básicos aos mais difíceis.

- Repitam comigo, por favor. – assim que Tiago disse isso fez um movimento suave com sua espada girando-a através de seu pulso, os alunos repetiram o gesto executado pelo professor e a maioria e o fez de maneira equivocada, incluindo alguns sonserinos puros-sangues que se consideravam superiores aos outros em relação a esgrima. – Não, vocês estão fazendo de maneira errada. Não devem forçar a espada a se mover como querem, vocês devem permitir que seu pulso guie o movimento, não a mão ou o braço, mas apenas o pulso, girem o pulso.

A aula inteira Tiago passou corrigindo os movimentos dos alunos, mas em momento algum ele precisou se aproximar de um de seus filhos ou dos amigos deles para ajudar nos movimentos, na verdade eles apreciam mestres em esgrima, percebeu Tiago vendo a maneira como eles brincavam uns com os outros.

Mas eram os movimentos de Harry que o deixavam mais admirados e fascinados, pois o filho parecia ter nascido para portar uma espada, ele parecia um guerreiro nato. Samantha, que nunca antes havia chegado perto de uma espada manejava a sua com suavidade ao mesmo tempo que Hugo movia sua própria lâmina com força. Sim, eles não precisavam de aulas na arte da esgrima, e o homem tinha certeza absoluta que fora Harry quem ensinara aos outros.

- Muito bem pessoal, antes de terminarmos a parte da aula de hoje sobre Duelo com Armas gostaria de fazer uma apresentação para vocês terem uma idéia do que é uma luta com espadas de verdade. – Tiago falou de repente fazendo com que os alunos terminassem de realizar seus movimentos. – Alguém gostaria de fazer a demonstração para seus colegas?

Harry estivera entediado durante toda a aula, afinal de contas aquilo era para principiantes e não para alguém como ele ou mesmo seus amigos. Enquanto realizava os movimentos com a espada que escolhera, uma de empunhadura negra com a lâmina na cor azul petróleo, Harry analisava cada um dos alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano que se encontravam naquela aula, era fácil ler a mente de cada um deles e dessa maneira o moreno conseguiu deduzir quais deles eram partidários do Lorde das Trevas e quais deles não.

- Já que ninguém se habilita vamos ver quem pode vir... – Tiago murmurava para si mesmo passando seus olhos pelos alunos até que seus olhos pousaram em Sarah Connor, a namorada de seu filho mais velho. – Hum... Vamos ver, um garoto e uma garota. Srta. Connor, por favor e...

- Eu. – Harry falou friamente cortando as palavras de seu pai e sem esperar consentimento avançou para a frente da classe, local para onde Sarah já se encaminhava.

- Ótimo. – Tiago falou não tendo absoluta certeza se era realmente uma boa idéia, mas ao ver o sorriso desafiador que a garota exibia acabou concordando.

- Isso vai ser interessante. – Draco sussurrou para que apenas Samantha pudesse ouvir e a garota apenas anuiu com a cabeça.

- Um duelo de gladiadores. – disse Gina com a voz calma para Hugo que se encontrava ao seu lado que olhou para a namorada com duvida no olhar. – Relaxe amor, eles não vão se matar, pelo menos não antes de destruírem a escola.

A zombaria da ruiva não ajudou muito a aliviar os nervos do irmão de Harry que estava bastante preocupado naquele momento, assim como os outros, mas principalmente Rony e Hermione que se lembravam nitidamente da ultima vez em que eles haviam duelado um contra o outro, os dois se tornavam verdadeiros monstros lutando e o fato deles serem namorados tornava as coisas ainda mais competitivas ao invés de aliviar um pouco.

Assim que Sarah ouviu a voz do moreno se colocando como o adversário dela, a garota sorriu divertidamente. Ela o viu se aproximar do centro da sala de aula e se posicionar para o inicio do duelo entre ambos, naquele instante passou pela cabeça de ambos todas as vezes em que eles haviam lutado um contra o outro, tanto fisicamente como magicamente e em luta de armas como naquele instante e então ambos atacaram.

O choque causado pelo encontro das lâminas percorreu toda a sala e uma onda de choque atravessou o local, enquanto Harry e Sarah estavam parados no centro da sala forçando a espada um contra o outro em uma luta silenciosa. Como nenhum dos dois conseguiu ganhar um passo sequer ambos se afastaram e voltaram a atacarem com força e velocidade, logo os golpes eram desferidos com mais e mais velocidade tornando difícil para a maioria dos estudantes acompanhar o ritmo que Harry e Sarah empregavam na luta.

Mesmo com Harry sendo mais forte fisicamente, aquilo não parecia atrapalhar em nada Sarah que lutava com o moreno como se fosse tão forte quanto ele, embora Harry soubesse que aquilo era devido a agilidade e velocidade da garota em se esquivar de seus ataques que a equiparavam a ele em um combate justo, afinal eles não podiam fazer o uso de magia, caso fosse possível utilizar todo o arsenal o moreno sabia que a morena não o venceria.

Mais uma vez as espadas se encontraram, dessa vez com Harry colocando sua espada a sua frente para defender uma forte investida por parte de Sarah que afastou-se sorrindo antes de se lançar novamente contra sua guarda, mas ela a encontrava sempre bem defendida e bloqueada. Quando o moreno conseguiu revidar e contra atacar também encontrou a guarda de Sarah muito bem protegida e ela conseguiu bloquear duas seqüências de ataques que ele lançou contra ela, tanto pelo flanco direito como pelo flanco esquerdo.

Na verdade aquilo não era uma luta de verdade, pois eles estavam apenas brincando um com o outro, descontraindo um pouco as coisas, embora isso não quisesse dizer que um deles facilitaria para o outro, aquele pequeno duelo era encarado com seriedade por ambos e Harry sabia que os dois estavam querendo vencer.

Nesse instante de distração Harry desviou-se instintivamente de um segundo golpe lançado por Sarah depois de ele ter bloqueado o primeiro com sua espada, mas não conseguiu ser rápido o bastante e foi cortado no braço esquerdo, fazendo o sangue dele começar a jorrar livremente e em vez da garota mostrar-se preocupada com o estado do namorado ela passou a sorrir mais largamente deixando não apenas todos os outros alunos que estavam assistindo completamente chocados, como Tiago Potter que olhava aquela cena sem acreditar, com a exceção dos amigos dos dois que já conheciam o estilo de ambos de lutar e os conhecia bem demais para se importar com algo tão fútil como um deles sorrindo por tirar sangue do outro.

- Ta doendo querido? – Sarah perguntou docemente, mas as palavras ocultavam o deboche e o divertimento da garota.

- Não mesmo, meu bem. – retorquiu Harry no mesmo tom de voz e avançou contra a namorada lançando sua espada em um ataque vertical visando acertar o tronco dela, mas mais rápida foi Sarah que bloqueou rapidamente seu ataque, ela apenas não esperava que ele fosse escorregar sua espada pela lâmina da espada dela fazendo assim um corte no ombro da garota antes que ela conseguisse se recuperar e bloquear a lâmina do moreno. Harry sorriu largamente quando o sangue dela também começou a correr molhando a camiseta do uniforme que ela estava utilizando, em seguida o moreno não conseguiu resistir e provocou. – Ta doendo querida?

- Cala a boca. – rosnou Sarah avançando para o namorado e atacando com golpes rápidos e que seriam mortais se o moreno não fosse rápido o bastante para bloquear a lâmina da espada da morena, lâmina essa que era vermelha escarlate com um punho branco como a neve.

Logo os dois trocavam golpes furiosos e brutais, nem Harry e nem mesmo Sarah sorriram novamente depois dos primeiros cortes que eles haviam sofrido. Eles trocavam golpes em cima de golpes conseguindo bloquear a maioria deles embora alguns conseguissem ultrapassar a guarda deles produzindo assim pequenos cortes em ambos.

- Já chega. – a voz de Tiago ecoou pela sala assim que Harry e Sarah se afastaram um do outro enquanto se preparavam para atacarem novamente.

Ambos ouviram a ordem do Professor de que a luta havia terminado, mas os dois continuaram se encarando por vários segundos antes de finalmente voltarem a uma posição normal deixando a posição de combate de lado, ambos decidindo que daquela vez a luta poderia terminar empatada, mais uma vez eles pensaram sorrindo divertidos.

- Essa foi uma luta fascinante, meus parabéns Senhor Potter e Senhorita Connor. – Tiago falava com a voz alegre enquanto observava atentamente os dois jovens, assim como o restante dos alunos que pareciam esperar que eles fossem começar a se atacar a qualquer momento. – Bom, finalmente a aula chegou ao fim pessoal, mas amanhã no primeiro horário estarei esperando vocês aqui para a aula de Duelo Mágico.

Os alunos imediatamente começaram a se dirigirem para o salão principal onde poderiam almoçar, para se preparar para as aulas da tarde. Harry e Sarah caminharam separados do restante dos alunos e ao invés de se dirigirem para o salão principal os dois acabaram entrando dentro de uma sala vazia no meio do caminho.

Os cortes e o sangue já não existiam mais no corpo de ambos, portanto quando a porta fechou-se as costas de ambos e eles se jogaram nos braços um do outro tudo se encontrava bem, afinal depois de uma luta tensa daquelas, eles precisavam daquilo.

Em um lugar além da própria existência e realidade encontravam-se vários seres de poderes extensos e incomparáveis, eles haviam se reunido devido aos últimos acontecimentos no mundo humano que querendo eles ou não afetaria diretamente a existência deles, afinal se o que Baha e Hades haviam tentado fazer não desse certo eles acabariam destruídos.

Aquele lugar era extremamente belo, não havia desordem ou mesmo caos naquele local, as arvores cresciam e floresciam por todos os lados, as plantas estavam espalhadas por todos os lugares, ali a natureza era pura e divina, qualquer ser humano que olhasse para aquela paisagem diria que se tratava do próprio paraíso.

Havia também uma mansão enorme, na verdade se tratava de um palácio luxuoso e extraordinariamente grande, não dava para saber verdadeiramente o tamanho do lugar, apenas que possuía centenas de quartos e salas espalhadas pelo palácio. Aquele também era o lugar chamado de Monte Olimpo, embora fosse apenas uma parte dele, pois o Olimpo compreendia toda aquela dimensão em que eles se encontravam.

Dentro do enorme palácio havia uma sala gigantesca que era destinada apenas para a reunião dos deuses Olímpicos, mas naquele dia em especial o Olimpo recebia visita de alguns deuses egípcios, que foram convidados por Zeus para participar da pequena discussão que havia se formado desde o dia anterior quando Ares descobriu que um simples humano mortal estava utilizando o nome dele durante uma batalha.

- Eu exijo que isso seja reparado imediatamente. – a voz de Ares ecoava pelas paredes do enorme salão de reuniões.

- Seja sensato Ares, ele é apenas um garoto. – Baha falava mansamente tentando acalmar o deus da guerra que parecia descontrolado.

Na mesa em que os deuses estavam sentados havia pequenas vasilhas douradas que continham um liquido especial que permitiam aos deuses observarem os garotos em questão lutando durante o dia anterior, na esquerda da mesa Nix observava a garota que utilizara seu nome batalhando contra um homem vestido de armadura negra, estava realmente surpresa por alguns humanos estarem utilizando nomes de deuses, mas aquela garota parecia bastante poderosa.

- Eu não me importo que essa garota use meu nome. – disse Nix em voz alta atraindo a atenção dos outros deuses que a olharam rapidamente.

- Como assim não se importa? – gritou Ares completamente furioso olhando para a deusa que apenas encolheu os ombros perante a fúria do deus da guerra. – Eles estão blasfemando nossos nomes, são seres muito inferiores a nós, não podem continuar usando nossos nomes como se fossem deles, onde fica o respeito...

- Não dramatize as coisas Ares. – Hades interrompeu o falatório do deus como se ele não passasse de um menino irritante, o que deixou o deus da guerra vermelho de raiva por ser tratado como se estivesse se comportando como um moleque.

- Eu exijo que minha honra seja retratada Hades, eu quero um duelo com esse pirralho, vou matá-lo bem devagar e mostrar para ele o verdadeiro poder do deus da guerra. – disse Ares com fúria olhando rigidamente para o deus dos mortos.

- Não seja tão inflexível Ares, eu também não me importo que essa moça use meu nome quando estiver lutando. – a voz de Ártemis fez Ares girar para ela rapidamente olhando para a deusa como se ela estivesse louca, mas a deusa olhava atentamente para os movimentos de Gina enquanto ela lutava com um Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Eu não me importo com o que vocês acham sobre seus nomes estarem sendo usados, mas o meu não. - disse Ares friamente olhando de relance para Nix e Ártemis.

- Esse garoto é poderoso o bastante para honrar meu nome. – grunhiu Thor falando pela primeira vez desde que aquela reunião começara, o deus do trovão estivera analisando os movimentos do garoto ruivo a mais de uma hora e ficara satisfeito com o desempenho tanto físico como mágico que ele demonstrara.

- Concordo. – disse Nêmesis olhando analiticamente os movimentos fluidos da garota que utilizava seu nome enquanto a mesma lutava contra um homem de armadura. – Ela precisa evoluir ainda, mas me breve vai estar pronta.

- Vocês estão ficando loucos, isso sim. – rosnou Ares sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo naquele instante.

- Não creio nisso Ares. – Erebo falou em tom frio e determinado enquanto tirava os olhos da luta do garoto chamado Draco Malfoy e olhava para o deus da guerra, nos últimos minutos estivera analisando a luta do garoto contra um Cavaleiro e gostara do que estivera vendo. – Também concordo com os outros, eles demonstraram serem dignos de utilizarem nossos nomes, mesmo que ainda precisem evoluir muito.

- A loira é muito boa. – falou Selene com uma voz longínqua, que era tão característico dela. – Eu vejo um futuro magnífico para ela e os outros, não há duvidas de que eles serão os guerreiros mais poderosos da terra, se sobreviverem a essa guerra. Não tenho nenhum problema pelo fato dela usar meu nome, Ares.

- Isso é verdade. – falou Hel olhando para a garota que usava seu nome, essa garota era simplesmente maravilhosa na opinião da deusa nórdica, não entendia porque do deus grego da guerra estar tão revoltado, afinal os garotos eram muito bons. – A menina é sanguinária e impiedosa, nem sequer hesitou na hora de torturar e matar o homem com o qual estivera lutando, ela será uma guerreira poderosa e não sei porque você está resmungando até agora Ares, o garoto que está usando seu nome se mostrou muito habilidoso e poderoso.

- Ele é um humano. – rosnou o deus da guerra como se apenas aquilo respondesse ao comentário de todos os outros deuses.

- Ares, sinceramente eu ainda não entendi porque você está tão revoltado com o fato deles estarem o nome de deuses, todos nós vimos as lutas deles e concordamos que são dignos de utilizarem nossos nomes. – Zeus falou em tom impaciente e frio olhando para o filho, ainda não conseguia compreender aquele que era o deus da guerra. – O garoto que usou meu nome é extremamente poderoso embora ainda não tenha despertado todo o seu poder. Já disse inclusive que não tenha nada contra o uso do meu nome.

- Vocês devem estar completamente insanos. – Ares gritou furioso com todos eles, mas principalmente com seu pai por não querer dar permissão a ele para que ele pudesse matar o humano que estava usando seu nome. – Vocês podem ficar aqui se quiserem, mas eu vou ir até aquela escola onde ele está e irei matar aquele pirralho.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – uma voz gutural e fria se fez ouvir do canto da sala e quando os deuses se viraram para ver quem falara se depararam com a figura do Arcanjo da Morte confortavelmente recostado contra a parede da sala parecendo extremamente divertido com a discussão que presenciava.

- E por que não? – grunhiu Ares com raiva, não estava nem ai para Azrael ou suas idiotices, por ele o anjinho podia se ferrar.

- Se você prestar atenção no humano que utiliza meu poder talvez entenda o que eu quero dizer. – disse Azrael em voz fria e poderosa, aquele ser era um dos poucos que os deuses se permitiam temer, pois mesmo eles sendo imortais ainda sim eram sujeitos a morte e Azrael era o portador dela. – Vai me dizer que não conseguem sentir o poder primordial que exala do corpo dele, é claro que ele não sabe sobre isso e nem tem noção da imensidão dos poderes que ele pode alcançar.

Com essa simples frase o anjo da morte chamou a atenção de todos os deuses que imediatamente alteraram as imagens que estavam analisando para as do garoto em questão e depois de alguns segundos vendo a luta dele, Hel soltou uma exclamação chocada quando finalmente conseguiu sentir o poder que vinha do moreno.

Hades e Baha haviam olhado para as imagens apenas por olhar, mas já sabiam o que os outros deuses veriam e sentiriam, por isso apenas esperaram para ver as reações deles que foram as mais diferentes possíveis, desde os mais chocados aos mais impressionados, mas foi a expressão de Ares que divertiu o deus dos mortos.

- Isso é impossível. – sussurrou Ares em voz baixa enquanto tremia levemente, aquilo simplesmente não podia ser verdade. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo, não pode ser verdade. Precisamos eliminar esse garoto imediatamente, antes que ele desperte todo esse poder.

- O risco de vida forçaria os poderes ocultos dele antes do tempo e ao invés de despertá-lo corretamente e com calma, ele não apenas se destruiria enquanto estivesse tentando se manter vivo como também aniquilaria todo o mundo humano com ele. – Hades disse com a voz calma, sabia exatamente que aquela questão surgiria quando descobrissem sobre Harry.

- Entende porque você não pode ir lá e matar o irmãozinho dele?b – perguntou Azrael com sarcasmo na voz.

- Maldição. – gritou Ares.

- Exatamente deusinho. – disse Azrael sorrindo friamente para o deus da guerra. – Se fizer isso então, vou sentar e assistir de camarote o estrago que ele vai fazer em você antes de te enviar para o inferno, por que ele pode usar meu nome, pois certamente que ele é bem mais cruel e sanguinário do que eu, sem contar que a piedade não existe no vocabulário dele quando se trata de um inimigo, então reze Ares, por que se tentar tocar no garoto você com certeza se arrependerá amargamente dessa decisão quando o Potter pegar você.

E dizendo essas palavras Azrael saiu pela porta do grande salão, pois sentia que tinha algumas almas para buscar no mundo humano. Mas ele não saiu sem deixar alguns deuses com as mentes em polvorosa analisando as novas informações, enquanto Hades e Baha sorriam internamente pela pequena vitória conseguida naquele dia.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23 - Atitude**

Uma porta abriu-se em um corredor próximo a sala onde aconteciam as aulas de Duelos Mágicos e Duelos com Armas, pela porta atravessaram dois alunos, um garoto com o uniforme da casa sonserina e uma garota com o uniforme dos leões.

Harry e Sarah pareciam ter acabado de saírem de um campo de batalha, as roupas estavam bastante amassadas e a camisa do moreno ainda se encontrava sem nenhum botão, fruto do puxão que a morena dera na camisa dele na pressa por retirá-la. Os dois se olharam e riram levemente, enquanto a garota tentava ajeitar os cabelos desalinhados, Harry fez um leve aceno com sua mão direita e as roupas de ambos ficaram instantaneamente arrumadas.

- Exibido. – retrucou Sarah olhando para o namorado com os olhos franzidos antes dela própria realizar um pequeno movimento de mão, fazendo com que a os cabelos da garota voltassem ao normal, assim como fez desaparecer o inchaço nos lábios carnudos.

- Exibida. – Harry devolveu sorrindo levemente enquanto começava a andar com a namorada em direção ao salão principal, onde eles deveriam almoçar antes das aulas da tarde.

Enquanto andavam, o moreno pegou-se pensando no que haviam acabado de fazer dentro daquela sala fazia. Eles haviam terminado a luta completamente eletrizados e como não puderam descarregar aquilo lutando, acabaram indo a primeira sala que encontraram.

As roupas haviam sido retiradas rapidamente do corpo de ambos, a pressa era muito grande e eles precisavam se amar, e em poucos minutos os dois se encontravam completamente nus, com Sarah sentada em cima de uma mesa e Harry acomodado entre as coxas dela, os dois se amaram loucamente naquela posição.

Harry olhou para a namorada e percebeu um sorriso na face dela, ficando contente por ela não pensar que ele era algum tipo de tarado ou coisa parecida que não podia esperar para levá-la para uma cama. Mas enquanto entravam pelas portas do salão principal as preocupações sobre Voldemort e os dragões Negros voltaram a mente do moreno.

Pelas informações que conseguira reunir com os informantes do Panteão reunidos com o que sentira a poucos dias atrás quando Voldemort fora se reunir com seus guerreiros mais poderosos, o moreno sabia que eles se encontravam em apuros, pois pelo que sentira as espadas que os Dragões Negros usavam eram espadas imortais e não lâminas mortais.

E aquilo era completamente inesperado, além de ser preocupante, uma vez que nada podia destruir ou enfrentar uma espada imortal, a não ser é claro outra espada imortal, mas naquele momento eles não possuíam nenhuma.

Então uma idéia surgiu na mente do moreno, afinal existiam lendas sobre as antigas espadas divinas que os deuses utilizavam, e segundo o que sabia elas haviam sido escondidas em templos espalhados pelo mundo todo. O problema seria encontrar a localização desses templos que estavam perdidos a milhares de anos.

- Está tudo bem, Harry? - a pergunta de Hermione fez o moreno acordar de suas divagações e somente naquele instante que ele percebeu que se encontrava sentado na mesa da grifinória almoçando ao lado de sua namorada.

- Só estava divagando Hermione. - respondeu o moreno em tom simples enquanto voltava os olhos para o prato que havia se servido e começando a comer automaticamente.

Mentalmente o moreno enviou o que iria precisar a seus clones pedindo para que eles iniciassem uma pesquisa imediatamente, sabia que seria quase impossível encontrar os templos, mas pelo menos não custava nada tentar.

- Que aulas vocês tem agora? – perguntou Gina olhando para Hermione que suspirou antes de resmungar.

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – o tom de voz da garota mostrava o quanto ela estava aborrecida com a aula ou o professor.

- Ele é um babaca. – disse Samantha enquanto resmungava em tom baixo alguns palavrões que deixariam muitos de cabelo em pé.

- É um seboso. – disse Sarah em voz baixa e levemente tensa, o moreno sabia o motivo dela se encontrar daquele jeito.

Harry sabia que a namorada queria se vingar dos homens que haviam destruído sua família o mais rápido possível, mas ele tinha certeza que precisavam ter um pouquinho de paciência, afinal da próxima vez ele pretendia pegar os três de uma única vez, deixando o diretor Alvo Dumbledore para o grande final.

- Concordo que ele seja um seboso insuportável, mas ele ainda é o nosso professor. – disse Hermione em um tom de voz que deixava claro que a conversa sobre o Professor de DCAT estava encerrada. – E também temos Poções hoje.

- Pelo menos isso. – disse Rony em voz baixa, afinal ele passara a gostar das aulas de poções depois que a mãe de Harry começara a dar aulas no lugar de Snape.

- E eu acho que é melhor nós irmos andando, pois esse é o ano dos nossos NIEM's e precisamos estudar muito, começando por chegar cedo nas aulas. – disse Hermione enquanto se levantava da mesa da grifinória puxando o namorado pela mão, o ruivo não estava nem um pouco interessado em ir para as aulas e queria terminar de almoçar, mas Hermione foi resoluta e o arrastou da mesa e eles foram seguidos pelos amigos que riam dos dois.

Sarah olhava o namorado de maneira preocupada, havia percebido que ele estava muito pensativo desde que chegaram ao salão principal. Quase podia sentir as preocupações dele, sabia que algo o estava incomodando terrivelmente, mesmo não sabendo exatamente do que se tratava, mas podia sentir que era alguma coisa bastante séria, por isso manteve-se em silêncio e andou calmamente ao lado dele todo o caminho até a sala de DCAT.

Logo depois de eles se acomodarem nas mesas os outros alunos começaram a chegar par a aula, e em seguida Snape entrou parecendo arrogante e frio como sempre. No final das contas a aula até que fora bastante interessante, pois o professor passara a matéria sobre os imortais, ou seja, os lobisomens e os vampiros.

O assunto era extremamente produtivo, uma vez que eles enfrentavam aqueles seres na guerra. Voldemort possuía a lealdade da maioria dos clãs de vampiros do mundo, assim como praticamente todos os lycan's. mas o moreno sabia que havia um clã de vampiros que não apoiava o Lorde das Trevas.

O Clã de Seth era o maior do mundo e era suficientemente independente para manter-se longe das conseqüências da guerra e permitir-se não apoiar Voldemort em sua campanha de terror. Harry sabia que até mesmo Dumbledore tentara fazer uma aliança com os vampiros, mas não conseguira o apoio dos imortais, assim como também não conseguira o apoio dos centauros da floresta proibida e de nenhum outro lugar do mundo.

No final das contas, talvez eles fossem bons aliados. Ou então dependendo do que acontecesse se fosse procurá-los e eles o recusassem, seriam apenas mais um obstáculo na guerra, um obstáculo que ele varreria com prazer.

Assim que a aula acabou Harry e os amigos saíram da sala rapidamente, surpreendentemente Snape não conseguira achar nenhum defeito em seus amigos para descontar nenhum ponto, ou então ele estava com medo do que poderia acontecer com ele quando Sarah resolvesse acabar com a raça dele, afinal o professor de DCAT vira do que eles eram capazes no salão principal.

- A aula foi legal, mas a gente já sabia sobre tudo aquilo. – disse Rony com a voz monótona enquanto andava ao lado da namorada.

- É. – concordou Neville com voz calma, ele aprendera a se controlar e não tinha mais medo do professor Snape.

- Eu achei interessante. – comentou Hermione animadamente. – Mesmo que eu não goste do seboso, tenho que admitir que ele sabe muita coisa sobre criaturas das trevas, não é a toa que ele é tão respeitado dentro do Império.

- Ex-Império. – retrucou Harry com frieza na voz enquanto olhava para frente. – Não existe mais Império da Luz, agora tudo pertence ao Panteão.

- Tem razão. – concordou Hermione ficando séria enquanto se lembrava do que acontecera pela manhã no salão principal.

- Você planejou isso desde o começo? – perguntou Draco ao lado direito do moreno com a voz curiosa enquanto olhava para o amigo.

- Não exatamente dessa maneira, mas eu sempre planejei tomar o Império da Luz. – disse Harry em tom pensativo lembrando-se de seus planos iniciais. – Na verdade, eu planejava invadir os territórios do Império um a um e dar a escolha deles passarem a servir a mim.

- E os que não aceitassem? – perguntou Hermione em um tom de voz estranho que Harry reconheceu facilmente.

- Eu não os mataria Hermione, eles simplesmente seriam banidos do lugar antes de que eu colocasse minhas proteções. – disse Harry levemente ofendido por a amiga sequer ter pensado naquela possibilidade.

- Tudo bem. – disse a garota em tom de voz baixo e pensativo, naquele momento eles chegaram em frente a porta da sala de poções.

- Boa tarde. – Lílian Potter saudou os alunos da porta, ela esperava os alunos na entrada da sala e os saudava alegremente.

Harry e seus amigos responderam ao cumprimento antes de entrarem no interior da sala de poções e se acomodarem em seus devidos lugares, e como das outras vezes Harry e Sarah sentaram-se na mesma mesa.

- Bem pessoal, hoje vamos trabalhar algumas poções que vocês precisarão saber para quando realizarem os NIEM's no final do ano. – a voz da professora de poções era calma enquanto ela andava na frente da classe, todos os alunos estavam vidrados nas explicações que ela dava, inclusive o moreno e seus amigos que provavelmente sabiam do que se tratavam aquelas poções, afinal o treinamento que Harry aplicara visara todos os ângulos de uma educação bruxa. – Primeiramente nós iremos começar com a Poção do Morto Vivo. Alguém saberia me dizer o que seria essa poção? Por favor Senhorita Granger.

- A Poção do Morto Vivo é uma mistura tão forte que produz uma poção que deixa a pessoa tão fraca que a faz adormecer quase instantaneamente. – disse Hermione em um tom de voz professoral que fez com que Harry risse silenciosamente, assim como seus amigos. – Ela é feita com a mistura de uma Infusão de Losna e Raiz de Asfódelo em pó.

- Muito bom, Hermione. – disse Lílian sorrindo para a garota que retribuiu o sorriso. – Dez pontos para a grifinória. Já que estamos em ano de NIEM's, eu vou ver como está o aprendizado de vocês. Quem saberia me dizer o que seria Asfódelo?

Como era de se esperar Hermione levantou a mão prontamente, mas ela não foi a única. Além da monitora-chefe, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter e Sarah Connor ergueram as mãos, então Lílian apontou para o sonserino loiro.

- O asfódelo é uma planta que simboliza a perda de sentido e do juízo, para os antigos gregos e romanos ela está diretamente ligada a morte e é um dos dois ingredientes para a poção do morto-vivo. – Draco disse em tom calmo e a voz dele estava repleta de arrogância sonserina, o que fez Harry sorrir internamente. – Ela é bastante encontrada nas costas litorâneas ou em florestas tropicais espalhadas pelo mundo.

- Dez pontos para a sonserina. – exclamou Lílian com um sorriso no rosto enquanto voltava os olhos para os outros alunos. – Excelente explicação Senhor Malfoy, simples e direto. Agora, quem saberia me responder o que seria uma Losna? Senhorita Connor, por favor.

- Ela é cientificamente conhecida como Artemísia Absinthium L., ou mais popularmente como losna ou absinto. – Sarah começou a responder calmamente enquanto olhava para aquela que era sua sogra, tentando imaginar se ela estava tentando alguma coisa. – A losna possui um gosto altamente amargo e a presença da tuinona faz com que sua ingestão em grandes proporções seja potencialmente perigosa, podendo facilmente causar tremores, convulsões, tonturas e delírios. Também é conhecido que essa planta pode ser infestada pelas famosas Green Doxys, as Fadinhas Verdes que quando são ingeridas contaminam aquele que as bebe. As Green Doxys então entram no sistema respiratório e nervoso, pois adoram brincar com os mesmo, fazendo então que a pessoa acabe vendo coisas que não existem, podendo até mesmo a levar uma pessoa a loucura quando não são socorridos a tempo. Ela também faz parte da confecção da poção do morto-vivo.

- Excelente Senhorita Connor. Eu não poderia responder melhor. Dez pontos para a grifinória. – Lílian disse sorrindo. – Como a Senhorita Connor disse, é extremamente perigoso a utilização da Losna, mas é possível se o preparador da poção for extremamente cuidadoso e a limpar antes de tomar a Infusão de Losna. – depois de explicar a professora ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de virar-se subitamente perguntando. - Senhor Weasley, poderia me dizer o que seria a Poção Polissuco e seus ingredientes?

- A Poção Polissuco é uma poção que faz com que a pessoa que a toma possa se transformar em uma outra. – respondeu Rony quase que automaticamente fazendo um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Lílian. – São usados Hermeróbios que devem ser cozidos durante vinte e um dias, sanguessugas, descurainia que deve ser colhida durante uma lua cheia, sanguinária, pó de chifre de bicórnio, pele de ararambóia picada e um pedacinho da pessoa em que se quer transformar. Essa poção manterá a pessoa que a beber transformada em outra por apenas uma hora, e ela não é recomendável para se transformar em animais, pois foi feita para humanos.

- Muito bem Senhor Weasley. Dez pontos para a grifinória. – Lílian falou em tom alegre enquanto voltava os olhos para a turma, sabia que agora deveria escolher um sonserino para a próxima pergunta, por isso olhou diretamente para o filho mais velho. – Senhor Potter, poderia me dizer o que seriam descurainia, sanguinária e valeriana?

- Descurainia, cientificamente conhecida como Descurainia Sophia, é uma planta nativa da Europa, é uma planta vascular da classe das dicotiledôneas, da família das mostardas. É um ingrediente da poção polissuco e tem como propriedade principal a habilidade de se espalhar. – respondeu Harry com a voz fria, embora os olhos verdes encarassem os olhos da mãe com intensidade enquanto falava. – Sanguinária, ou Sanguinária Canadensis, é uma planta com flores perene, natural da América do Norte e é altamente tóxica, sabe-se que a sanguinária tem um amplo escopo de ação em todas as áreas do corpo humano, e talvez exatamente por isso que ela também seja um ingrediente para a poção polissuco. Já a Valeriana, cientificamente Valeriana Officinalis L., é uma erva bastante comum e fácil de ser encontrada, ela tem como principal característica ser calmante e anti-espasmódica. Em doses abusivas ou em uso prolongado, pode causar dores de cabeça, torpor e valerianismo. Também é um fato conhecido que as valerias, pequenos insetos estranhos, gostam de construir seus ninhos na Valeriana, por isso a planta recebeu esse nome, além de poderem atacar aqueles que tentarem arrancar suas casas. O único modo de evitar que isso possa acontecer é levar as valeiras para uma nova valeriana, o que acaba se tornando inútil, pois fica mais fácil colher uma valeriana que está inabitada. E é claro, junto com o asfódelo e a losna, ela pode fazer parte dos ingredientes para a preparação da poção do morto-vivo.

- Excelente Senhor Potter. Dez pontos para a sonserina. – disse Lílian com a voz extremamente orgulhosa enquanto olhava para o filho, ela sempre se surpreendia com o conhecimento do garoto. – E poderia me dizer o que seria guelricho?

- É uma planta mediterrânea que tem uma textura levemente semelhante a de um polímero plástico, e quando ingerida pode levar a pessoa que a ingeriu a criar guelras, que são membranas entre os dedos dos pés e das mãos, e também faz com que a pessoa possa respirar embaixo da água, transformando seu sistema respiratório muito semelhante ao de um peixe. – respondeu Harry enquanto se lembrava claramente do seu quarto ano quando ele utilizara aquela mesma planta para entrar no lago negro. – Seus efeitos podem durar cerca de uma hora, dependendo do peso de quem a ingere, da quantia ingerida e da profundidade em que ele entrasse na água. Há boatos de que antigamente os bruxos utilizavam guelricho para pregar peças em trouxas.

- Muito bem Harry, mais dez pontos para a sonserina.- disse Lílian ainda mais orgulhosa do que antes, na verdade ela queria continuar perguntando ao filho e testar até onde o conhecimento dele poderia chegar, mas ela precisava continuar a aula, por isso virou-se para um grifinório. – Senhor Longbottom, por favor, poderia nos explicar o que seria uma vagem soporífera e um acônito?

- A Vagem Soporífera está na classe das dicotiledôneas e não são muito fáceis de ser encontradas ,pois somente podem ser colhidas durante o inverno. Seu maior efeito, como o próprio nome já diz, é conduzir uma pessoa a um sono profundo. – Neville respondeu com a voz confiante, desde que a Professora Potter passara a dar as aulas de poções ele melhorara muito sua auto-confiança. – Já o acônito é um alcalóide, com propriedades analgésicas, antiinflamatória e descongestionante. Utiliza-se os tubérculos com raízes jovens e depois de limpos, deve-se cortá-los no sentido do comprimento e secá-los rapidamente à sombra em alta temperatura, mas seu uso em excesso pode causar uma grave intoxicação.

- Muito bem, Senhor Longbottom, dez pontos para a grifinória. – disse Lílian e em seguida ela continuou fazendo perguntas aos alunos.

Toda a aula de poções girou em torno dos ingredientes e das propriedades de cada poção, quando finalmente o sinal tocou, eles haviam visto e revisto praticamente todas as poções que Snape havia dado para eles desde o primeiro ano, os alunos saíram rapidamente da sala e dirigiram-se para o salão principal onde o jantar seria servido em breve, mas então Harry percebeu que havia deixado um de seus livros na sala de sua mãe, por isso despediu-se dos amigos e correu novamente para o corredor em que ficava a sala, mas quando chegou lá surpreendeu-se em ver que uma conversa estava acontecendo entre seus pais e Sirius, então ficou em silêncio enquanto os ouvia.

Assim que a aula terminou e os alunos partiram da sala, Lílian sentou-se em sua mesa e ficou olhando pensativa para o teto da sala, enquanto pensava em todos os últimos acontecimentos, tudo ocorrera tão rápido que era difícil assimilar tudo de uma vez, o Império da Luz não seria mais comandado por Dumbledore e sim por Azrael.

Além do mais, vira seu filho lutar contra o bruxo que eles achavam ser o segundo mais poderoso do mundo. As cenas voltaram a mente da ruiva enquanto ela se lembrava de cada golpe e cada feitiço aplicado pelo filho mais velho, não sabia de onde vinha todo aquele poder, mas sabia que ele precisara de um treinamento brutal para alcançar um nível tão elevado em tão pouca idade, mas aquele era um detalhe secundário em tudo o que acontecera.

Agora com certeza a guerra mudaria de ângulo, com Azrael liderando os guerreiros do Império as chances de vitória sobre Voldemort aumentavam em muito, principalmente se fossem levados em conta os guerreiros misteriosos que lutaram ao lado do líder do Panteão no ataque que acontecera na Grécia, e intimamente Lílian sabia que o filho mais velho estivera envolvido naquela batalha, sentia que ele estivera lá, mas a ruiva não queria acreditar no que sua intuição dizia, porque ela também lhe dizia que seus outros dois filhos haviam estado lá também.

Lílian não sabia o que pensar sobre esse pequeno detalhe que a estava incomodando ultimamente, seus filhos pareciam diferentes ela sabia, Samantha e Hugo pareciam mais fortes e determinados do que antes, sem contar que a rixa entre eles e Harry parecia ter simplesmente se evaporado, pois eles conversavam e se tratavam côo velhos amigos, era difícil compreender como aquilo havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo.

Lílian foi retirada de seus pensamentos quando alguém bateu na porta de sua sala e depois de ela permitir a entrada de quem quer que fosse, a porta abriu-se revelando as figuras de seu marido e de Sirius, ambos pareciam extremamente cansados, mas ela viu os olhos do marido brilhando estranhamente, na verdade ele estava calado desde as aulas da manhã.

- Como foi a aula? – perguntou Tiago enquanto se aproximava e dava um beijo na esposa antes de se recostar em uma mesa em frente a de Lílian.

- A aula foi muito boa. – disse Lílian enquanto cumprimentava Sirius com um aceno de cabeça, gesto repetido pelo animago.

- Os alunos do segundo ano são umas pestes. – disse Sirius em um tom de voz resmungado. – Como é que eles conseguem ser tão irritantes?

- Lembre-se que você já foi assim Black. – disse Lílian em tom divertido de voz fazendo o animago fechar a cara.

- Ei, nós não éramos tão irritantes assim. – e devido a careta que a ruiva fez, Sirius sorriu antes de se corrigir. – Tudo bem. Talvez fossemos um pouco irritantes.

- Porque você está com essa cara, Tiago? – perguntou Lílian subitamente olhando para o marido com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Do que você está falando, amor? – Tiago perguntou fingindo-se de despreocupado enquanto olhava inocentemente para a ruiva.

- Você está agindo diferente desde que o Harry venceu o Dumbledore pela manhã. – disse Sirius concordando com a ruiva, o que fez o Professor de Duelos resmungar alguma coisa em um tom de voz baixo.

- É só que eu não consigo tirar a batalha que eu vi da minha cabeça. – disse Tiago em um tom rouco enquanto as cenas do duelo entre Harry e Dumbledore voltavam a mente dele. – Nem mesmo quando Harry lutou e matou os Angel's eu o vi usar tanto poder, é como se ele ficasse mais poderoso cada vez que ele luta.

- Eu também percebi isso, quanto mais ele luta e combate, mais ele fica poderoso. – disse Sirius com a voz pensativa.

- E na aula de Duelos com Armas, Harry lutou com a namorada dele. – disse Tiago calmamente enquanto um sorriso perverso brincava nos lábios do homem moreno. – Vocês tinham que ter visto, foi inacreditavelmente maravilhoso ver os dois lutando com espadas e sem usar magia, eles são muito rápidos e poderosos.

- E quem ganhou? – perguntou Lílian interessada olhando para os olhos brilhantes do marido que respondeu em seguida.

- Acho que eles próprios se deram um empate. – disse Tiago com alegria na voz. – Eles estão muito equiparados em habilidade e poder, e enquanto Harry é mais forte, a Senhorita Connor é mais ágil e veloz, portanto as coisas ficam em níveis parecidos.

- E quanto ao que conversamos ontem? – perguntou Lílian depois de alguns segundos de completo silêncio entre os três.

- Acho que furou, não é mesmo? – perguntou Tiago em um tom de voz amargo e baixo, fazendo Sirius concordar com a cabeça antes de dizer.

- Quem imaginaria que Harry tomaria o controle do Império da Luz para Azrael assim tão rápido. – comentou Sirius em voz controladamente forçada. – Agora não podemos oferecer nosso apoio a ele, já que teoricamente somos obrigados a servir Azrael.

- E se não servirmos poderemos ser considerados traidores, o que nos garantiria uma execução. – Tiago completou com a voz mais amarga ainda.

- Não acredito que vocês vão desistir tão facilmente assim. – exclamou Lílian levantando-se de sua cadeira para encarar os dois homens de pé.

- E o que nós podemos fazer? – perguntou Tiago olhando para a mulher com uma pequena esperança que estava quase extinta.

- Vocês dois querem se retratarem com Harry, e portanto, precisam demonstrar para ele que vocês se importam verdadeiramente com ele. – disse Lílian como se aquilo fosse obvio, o que fez os dois amigos se olharem estranhamente. – Não vão me dizer que irão se deixar abater apenas porque não podem mostrar que a lealdade que sentem pelo Harry não é apenas pelo fato de Azrael mandar no Império da Luz, vocês devem mostrar para ele que se importam com a vida dele.

- E como faremos isso? – perguntou Tiago desesperado, a voz dele refletia o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Ele é seu filho Tiago. – disse Lílian suavemente enquanto olhava firmemente para o marido. – Se você quer fazer com que o Harry veja o quanto está arrependido por tudo o que fez e o que deixou de fazer por ele, vai precisar ser mais direto.

- Você quer dizer conversar com ele? – indagou Sirius tentando captar o sentido do que a ruiva estava falando.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Lílian com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Harry é uma pessoa extremamente difícil de se lidar e se vocês ficarem tentando se aproximar indiretamente, jamais vão conseguir chegar perto dele, precisam ser diretos e conversar francamente com ele.

- Acho que você está certa. – concordou por fim o marido antes de se aproximar da esposa e abraçá-la com força. – Já disse o quanto te amo hoje?

- Hoje ainda não. – Lílian disse em tom risonho enquanto o marido respirava no pescoço dela, provocando pequenas cócegas na mulher.

- Então saiba que eu a amo muito. – disse Tiago antes de beijar a ruiva de maneira quente e possessiva que fez a ruiva gemer surpresa.

- Ei, não se esqueçam que eu ainda estou aqui. – reclamou Sirius de maneira divertida enquanto tampava os olhos com uma das mãos.

- Não seja infantil Black. – Lílian brigou com o animago tentando esconder o quanto ela se encontrava constrangida pela cena que o amigo havia presenciado entre ela e o marido. – Como se você fosse puro e inocente.

- Uma coisa que Sirius Black não é, é ser puro e inocente. – disse o próprio Sirius em tom de voz brincalhão.

- Que tal a gente parar de enrolar e irmos logo para o salão principal para podermos jantar? – indagou Tiago com a voz calma.

- Isso sim é uma boa idéia. – exclamou Sirius enquanto andava rapidamente para a porta sendo acompanhado pelo casal.

Nenhum deles percebeu que em uma carteira na sala um livro de poções simplesmente desapareceu no ar, reaparecendo nas mãos de um certo moreno de olhos verdes que caminhava apressadamente para o final do corredor e o virou no exato instante em que Sirius abria a porta da sala de poções e saia por ela juntamente com Lílian e Tiago.

Harry estivera escutando a conversa entre seus pais e Sirius durante todo o tempo e ficara levemente surpreso com o que descobrira, além de ficar um pouco feliz por saber que seu pai e seu padrinho estavam arrependidos, mas mesmo assim as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim, afinal se eles pensavam que um pedido de desculpas era suficiente, então sua mãe estava muito enganada sobre ele, pois além das desculpas eles teriam de demonstrar.

Quando percebeu que os três iriam sair da sala para irem ao salão principal, o moreno executou um pequeno encantamento enquanto se afastava da porta da sala dirigindo-se ao corredor mais próximo, o livro que ele esquecera apareceu em sua mão no momento em que ele entrava no corredor e se dirigia para o salão principal.

O moreno ainda conseguiu ouvir os passos de seus pais e seu padrinho caminhando exatamente pelo mesmo lugar que ele acabara de cruzar, por isso acelerou os passos chegando ao salão principal em menos de um minuto e entrando rapidamente e se dirigindo para a mesa da sonserina onde sentou-se ao lado de Draco e passou a comer em completo silêncio.

Poucos minutos depois seus pais e Sirius adentraram o salão pela porta lateral e depois de olharem para a mesa da sonserina onde Harry se encontrava e depois para a mesa da grifinória onde estavam Hugo e Samantha os três caminharam rapidamente até a mesa dos professores onde se acomodaram para começarem a comer.

- Você está bem Harry? – Draco perguntou em um tom levemente curioso, o loiro estava sentado ao lado do moreno e o encarava pensativamente.

- Vou ficar bem. – disse Harry em tom baixo e calmo enquanto pensava no que havia ouvido, mas não tinha tempo para reuniões familiares naquele instante, sua mente teimava em lembrá-lo de quem ele era e do que estava fazendo naquele lugar, jamais deveria esquecer que aquela não era sua família e naquele mundo ele era praticamente um intruso.

Seus verdadeiros pais estavam mortos, assim como seus amigos e seu padrinho, por isso sabia que jamais poderia confiar em nenhum deles, pelo menos não completamente, mas pelo menos poderia dividir usa carga com algumas pessoas, principalmente com Sarah a quem ele queria revelar todo o seu segredo.

- Andei pensando durante esses últimos dias e acho que seria interessante que vocês fossem conhecer as instalações do Panteão. – comentou Harry de maneira casual sem olhar para Draco que ficou parado olhando chocado para o moreno.

- Não entendi. – exclamou Draco depois de alguns segundos em estado de torpor olhando para o rosto do amigo.

- Eu quero que você e os outros vejam o que estamos fazendo nos territórios que nos pertencem, o que melhoramos e o que estamos reconstruindo. – disse Harry enquanto continuava a comer calmamente, sem nem mesmo alterar sua expressão facial que naquele momento não poderia ser mais impassível. – Quero que vocês saibam como as pessoas que estão sob minha proteção são tratadas e cuidadas, esse tipo de coisa.

- Quando iremos? – perguntou Draco em tom curioso, por dentro estava fascinado com a possibilidade de conhecer melhor o que o amigo estava fazendo pelas pessoas, além de ver como os guerreiros que estavam sob as ordens de Azrael eram treinados.

- Acho que na sexta feira, afinal no sábado não haverá aulas e poucas pessoas notariam nossa ausência, mas nada que um pequeno feitiço não possa resolver. – Harry disse em tom frio enquanto terminava de comer e tomava mais um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Draco dando de ombros enquanto os olhos cinzentos do sonserino pousavam em uma certa morena de olhos verdes.

- Agora é a melhor hora para você agir, Draco. – disse Harry sem nem mesmo olhar para o sonserino que se assustou levemente enquanto o rosto do sonserino loiro ficava tão vermelho quanto o cabelo de um Weasley.

Sem se preocupar em olhar para o amigo ou sequer pensar em cogitar a possibilidade de como ele poderia saber o que se passava em sua cabeça, Draco levantou-se da mesa da sonserina agradecendo mentalmente ao amigo pelo pequeno empurrão, pois o loiro sentia que não teria tido coragem de se levantar e caminhar em direção a morena da grifinória se estivesse sozinho.

Harry observou como Draco caminhava de maneira hesitante, como se estivesse reunindo o máximo de coragem possível, enquanto se aproximava da mesa da grifinória. Em seguida o loiro falou algo em um tom levemente baixo e praticamente inaudível no ouvido de sua irmã que o olhou sorrindo e afirmando com a cabeça enquanto respondia afirmativamente, logo depois Harry ficou observando como os dois saiam rapidamente do salão principal sob os olhares atentos de Lílian e Tiago, assim como Hugo que possuía uma feição nada amigável.

Rindo divertido Harry levantou-se e também se encaminhou para a mesa da grifinória e sentou-se ao lado de Sarah antes de dar um leve beijo na namorada e olhar para o irmão com um sorriso de canto da boca.

- Se preparem, porque nesse final de semana, nós vamos correr pelo mundo. – disse Harry em um tom levemente enigmático.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione com a curiosidade atiçada, o que fez Harry aumenta levemente seu sorriso.

- Bem, primeiro vou levar vocês para conhecerem os territórios que estão sendo controlados pelo Panteão e que já possuem instalações apropriadas e restauradas, e depois vamos a alguns lugares. – disse Harry dessa vez em tom baixo e calmo se recusando a responder para onde iriam depois mesmo com as perguntas insistentes de Sarah e Hermione. Harry se aproximou da namorada e sussurrou no ouvido dela, apenas para que ela pudesse ouvir. – Assim que sairmos daqui eu gostaria de falar com você em particular.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Sarah com um sorriso curto no belo rosto, afinal havia percebido que o moreno estava mais calado do que o habitual. – Sobre o que?

- Você me revelou os seus segredos alguns dias atrás, por isso eu queria contar a verdade sobre mim para você. – disse Harry calmamente enquanto seus olhos encaravam os da namorada de maneira forte e determinada.

- Não entendi. – a morena sussurrou de volta olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para o namorado, tentando entender do que ele estava falando.

- Eu tenho muitos segredos Sarah. – falou Harry com os olhos cheios de culpa, o que deixou a garota extremamente preocupada.

- Eu sei que você tem segredos Harry. – disse Sarah olhando firme par ao moreno, afinal ele escondia de todo mundo que ele era Azrael, então possivelmente deveria ter outros segredos ocultos, ela só esperava poder suportar todos eles.

Draco seguiu até a mesa da grifinória em passos hesitantes e trêmulos, ele se xingava mentalmente pela falta de confiança em si mesmo, afinal ele era um Malfoy e um sonserino, deveria ser um pouco mais auto-confiante do que estava sendo. Chegou próximo onde Samantha estava sentada com os outros grifinórios e então se curvou ficando com os lábios próximos ao ouvido da morena e sussurrou em tom baixo para que somente ela pudesse ouvir.

- Samantha, será que poderíamos conversar? – perguntou Draco em tom levemente nervoso, pois não sabia como agir exatamente com ela.

- É claro. – respondeu afirmativamente Samantha enquanto ao mesmo tempo balançava a cabeça em afirmação. Em seguida a garota voltou seus olhos para os amigos e disse. – Pessoal, nos encontramos depois no salão comunal.

- Ei, onde você vai? – perguntou Hugo com a voz repleta de ciúmes enquanto olhava de maneira suspeita para o sonserino.

- Isso não é lá da sua conta, irmãozinho. – retrucou Samantha em tom baixo e frio enquanto voltava as costas para os amigos e caminhava lado a lado com Draco em direção a saída do salão principal, a percebeu o nervosismo do loiro ao seu lado e sorriu levemente imaginando se o que ele queria lhe dizer era o que a garota estivera esperando a tanto tempo.

Eles passaram a caminhar em silêncio, nenhum dos dois conversava ou se atrevia a tentar iniciar uma conversa enquanto caminhavam e inconscientemente os dois caminharam em direção aos jardins da escola, somente percebendo isso quando estavam saindo para fora do castelo e puderam contemplar o céu escuro e repleto de estrelas.

- E então Draco, o que você queria conversar comigo? – perguntou Samantha olhando diretamente para o garoto que fez menção de falar, mas não saiu som algum, o sonserino tossiu constrangido enquanto limpava a garganta.

- Desculpe. – disse Draco em tom de desculpas enquanto se amaldiçoava por estar parecendo um completo idiota na frente da garota que ele amava loucamente. – É que eu não sei como dizer isso, ou por onde começar...

- Seja direto. – Samantha falou em tom rápido tentando ajudar o garoto a falar de uma vez. – As vezes falar de uma vez ajuda mais do que ficar dando voltas em um assunto.

- É, acho que você tem razão. – disse Draco em tom baixo e levemente resignado enquanto respirava fundo três vezes se preparando para o que estava querendo dizer a tanto tempo. – É que eu queria dizer que eu...

- Samantha. – uma voz soou da entrada do castelo fazendo os dois pularem de susto, que logo foi substituído por raiva de ambas as partes quando eles se viraram e deram de cara com um garoto do sétimo ano da corvinal.

- O que você quer Terencio? – perguntou Samantha em tom levemente ríspido, a garota estava tentando esconder a raiva que sentia naquele momento do ex-namorado por ter interrompido aquele momento entre ela e Draco.

- O que você está fazendo aqui com esse sonserino babaca? – perguntou o corvinal em tom frio e agressivo, pois sabia muito bem o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo e não permitiria que um idiota qualquer roubasse a garota que ele amava.

- Eu acho que isso não é da sua conta, Boot. – rosnou Draco com as mãos coçando para azarar aquele corvinal imbecil, ele os interrompera bem no momento em que ele iria dizer para Samantha como se sentia em relação a ela.

- O que quer Terencio? – perguntou Samantha novamente, dessa vez o tom da garota baixara perigosamente.

- Eu não vou deixar que esse filhote de comensal da morte te machuque, Samantha. – declarou Terencio como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e ele fosse algum tipo de herói ou coisa parecido.

- Acho que você pirou. – disse Samantha em tom frio olhando para o ex-namorado com pena e um pouco de raiva.

- Vai me dizer que está aqui com ele de livre e espontânea vontade? – perguntou o corvinal em tom claramente chocado.

- Mas é claro que eu estou aqui por minha vontade Terencio. – disse Samantha exasperada com aquilo, simplesmente não podia acreditar que seu ex-namorado acabara de estragar o que era para ser um pedido de namoro.

- Você não pode estar interessada nele, Samantha. – disse Terencio em tom zangado, como se aquilo fosse algo extremamente errado.

- E por que não? – perguntou Samantha friamente olhando para o corvinal com hostilidade aberta, ela só queria um motivo para bater nele.

- Como assim por que não? – perguntou Terencio em tom incrédulo olhando para a morena como se ela estivesse completamente louca ou fosse débil mental. – Será que eu preciso te lembrar de quem essa cobra é filho?

- Não, você não precisa me lembrar disso. – declarou Samantha perdendo a paciência e olhando furiosa para o corvinal. – Agora se você já terminou seu ataque, poderia se retirar e deixar que eu e Draco fiquemos a sós?

- Você vai me trocar por ele? – perguntou Terencio sem poder acreditar no que estava ouvindo da garota.

- Olha aqui Terencio, nós dois namoramos por um mês no ano passado e eu terminei com você antes das aulas acabarem. – disse Samantha olhando com algo semelhante a pena para o corvinal. – Eu e você não temos mais nada e eu não posso trocar algo que eu não tenho.

- Eu ainda amo você. – disse Terencio em tom baixo enquanto olhava para a morena da grifinória com algo semelhante a desejo.

- Então eu sinto muito Terencio, porque eu não te amo e jamais ficaria com alguém que eu não amo. – disse Samantha em tom firme e determinado.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. – Terencio gritou enquanto se afastava dos dois e se dirigia para a entrada do castelo. – Mas não vai mesmo. Quero ver o que o seu pai vai dizer quando ficar sabendo que você está ficando com um sonserino, ainda por cima filho de Lucius Malfoy.

- Idiota. – rosnou Samantha com raiva enquanto olhava para onde o ex-namorado havia desaparecido, o que ela desejava era lançar alguns bons feitiços naquele idiota. – E você, vê se não liga para o que ele disse, está bem?

- Mas é claro. – disse Draco em tom baixo e levemente defensivo, afinal sabia que jamais poderia mudar o fato de que ele era filho de um temido comensal da morte, que agora era um Dragão Negro, o mais alto escalão de guerreiros que Voldemort possuía.

- E não faça essa cara. – ordenou Samantha em tom ríspido fazendo o loiro olhar para a garota com olhos interrogativos.

- Que cara? – perguntou Draco olhando sem compreender o que a morena quisera dizer exatamente com aquela declaração.

- Essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou. – disse Samantha com determinação, pois se não podia ter sua declaração de amor de um jeito romântico e sem interrupções, então ela faria como Gina aconselhara, iria agarrar o maldito sonserino pela gola da camisa e beijá-lo, beijar o loiro até ele perder o fôlego, e foi exatamente o que Samantha Potter fez.

Sem deixar que Draco esboçasse qualquer reação a morena levou ambas as mãos até a camisa que o loiro estava usando e a agarrando puxou o garoto contra ela, colando ambos os corpos e ela tomou a boca dele em um beijo forte e faminto, desejava ser beijada por aquele cara a muito tempo e agora iria matar aquele desejo.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24 - Verdade**

O jantar seguia calmo e já fazia que meia hora que Samantha e Draco haviam saído do salão principal, as reações foram as mais diversas. Hugo continuava com uma carranca no rosto olhando a todo o momento para a entrada do salão como se estivesse esperando a irmã aparecer a qualquer momento, a única coisa que conseguia distraí-lo mesmo que por alguns segundos era a ruiva dos Weasley, mas nem mesmo ela aprecia ter um efeito completo, tanto que Gina ameaçou dar um belo chute na bunda do namorado caso ele não parasse.

Harry jantou na mesa da grifinória e observava divertido a reação do irmão, sem contar a cara que seu pai estava fazendo na mesa dos professores e o moreno tinha absoluta certeza que se não fosse por causa de Lílian estar ao lado dele sussurrando algo para o marido, ele estaria nesse momento varrendo o castelo atrás da filha.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o jantar, pois seus pensamentos estavam a mil com a possibilidade de Sarah acabar rejeitando-o depois do que ele fosse revelar para ela, possibilidade que ele tentava expulsar de sua cabeça, pois conhecia a morena melhor do que ninguém e sabia que ela não o abandonaria.

Quase no final do jantar um fato chamou a atenção de todos os estudantes do castelo, pela porta de entrada do salão principal Draco e Samantha entravam de mãos dadas, o que imediatamente causou murmúrios espantados na maioria dos alunos.

Na mesa dos professores o pai da garota só faltava saltar da mesa e matar o sonserino, pois ele tremia de raiva e se um olhar pudesse matar então Draco Malfoy já estaria enterrado a bastante tempo, pois a quantidade de maldições que os olhos castanho amendoados de Tiago lançavam era simplesmente impressionante.

Harry meramente sorriu baixinho quando viu que a irmã e o sonserino loiro haviam finalmente se acertado, pois já estava cansado dos olhares enviesados que um enviava ao outro quando pensavam que ninguém estava olhando.

Ao contrário do moreno, os outros amigos ficaram bastante surpresos com o novo casal, pois mesmo que houvessem percebido que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois, jamais esperavam que aquilo fosse realmente acontecer, pois conheciam muito bem a opinião do pai da garota sobre os Malfoy, sem nenhuma exceção.

Sirius parecia tão raivoso quanto o amigo e se o moreno não estava enganado os olhos do padrinho mostravam claramente que ele gostaria de se transformar em sua forma de cachorro e arrancar a garganta do loiro sonserino, o que fez o moreno rir baixinho.

- O que foi? – Sarah perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto voltava os olhos para o namorado que estivera silencioso desde o momento em que se sentara a mesa da grifinória e lhe comunicara o fato de que eles deveriam conversar.

- Nada. – respondeu Harry em tom calmo enquanto observava que até mesmo sua mãe parecia levemente incomodada com o novo casal, mas ela parecia bem mais acessível do que o pai que dificilmente aceitaria o namoro.

O casal andava calmamente pelo salão principal parecendo ignorar completamente os olhares que pairavam sobre eles, mas ambos detectaram a hostilidade que exalava do pai da morena que voltou os olhos para o mesmo, os olhos verdes dela estavam firmes e determinados quando encararam os olhos castanhos do pai.

- Então? – perguntou Harry em tom divertido quando o casal chegou próximo a eles, Samantha sentou-se perto de Gina enquanto Draco sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Então o que? – devolveu Draco fazendo-se de desentendido enquanto pegava um prato para conseguir comer alguma coisa, pois ele e Samantha haviam ficado fora durante quase todo o período do jantar e ele estava faminto.

- Não se faça de idiota Malfoy. – grunhiu Harry em tom levemente mau-humorado encarando o amigo com firmeza, o que fez o loiro sonserino engolir em seco. – Então será que vocês dois poderiam dizer de uma vez se já se acertaram ou não?

- Porque pergunta uma coisa sobre a qual você já sabe a resposta maninho? – perguntou Samantha olhando curiosamente para o irmão que parecia bastante a vontade com o fato dela estar namorando o amigo dele, ao contrário de Hugo que nem sequer a olhara uma segunda vez e parecia estar se segurando para não voar no pescoço do Malfoy.

- Porque eu quero ouvir a confirmação da boca de vocês. – disse Harry em tom de voz simples e direto fazendo a irmã olhar estranhamente para ele, como se soubesse que ouvia algum outro motivo para o que ele estava pedindo, então suspirando o moreno voltou a falar. – Tudo bem irmãzinha, eu quero que vocês digam que estão namorando em voz alta para que todos os nossos amigos possam ouvir, sem contar nosso querido papai que parece estar sendo segurado pela nossa mãe que o está impedindo de vir aqui para restaurar a honra da filhinha dele.

- Depois eu converso com o papai. – disse Samantha lançando um olhar para a mesa dos professores onde seus pais estavam sentados e conversavam em voz baixa, eles pareciam estar discutindo sobre alguma coisa e a morena tinha certeza de que era sobre o relacionamento dela com o amigo do irmão. – E para a sua informação e a dos nossos amigos, eu e o Draco estamos sim namorando. Pronto, satisfeito?

- Muito. – concordou Harry com um sorriso no canto da boca, em seguida o moreno levantou-se calmamente e vendo as expressões confusas dos amigos disse. – Eu já vou, ainda preciso fazer algo muito importante. Boa noite a todos.

Em seguida Harry virou as costas e começou a se dirigir para a porta do salão principal sentindo os olhares de todos os alunos se concentrando em cima dele, sabia muito bem o que eles estavam comentando, afinal se ele era capaz de derrotar Alvo Dumbledore que era considerado um dos maiores bruxos do mundo, então o que Azrael poderia fazer em um campo de batalha sendo que provavelmente o líder do Panteão era bem mais poderoso do que o moreno, Harry apenas riu baixinho pensando no dia em que ele demonstraria suas verdadeiras habilidades e utilizaria todo o seu poder, pois esse dia não demoraria muito a chegar.

Assim que o moreno virou as costas e começou a se dirigir em direção a porta de entrada do salão principal os amigos ficaram olhando para o moreno um pouco preocupados, pois o conheciam muito bem para saber quando ele se encontrava preocupado com alguma coisa, principalmente se isso se referisse a guerra.

- Eu vou atrás dele. – disse Sarah também se levantando e sabendo que o namorado deixara uma brecha para que ela o seguisse para que eles pudessem conversar em silêncio. – A gente se vê amanha pessoal, boa noite pra vocês.

Os amigos observaram a morena seguir o mesmo caminho que Harry, perceberam a maneira como os outros alunos olhavam para ela enquanto ela se dirigia para as portas do salão, entre esses olhares era possível perceber cobiça e desejo por parte da ala masculina, embora as garotas cochichassem sobre o que ela havia feito durante a aula de duelo mágico.

- Então finalmente vocês dois se acertaram, hein? – Gina disse em tom malicioso olhando para a amiga, mas acabou recebendo um resmungo de Hugo que fez com que a ruiva olhasse de maneira divertida para ele.

- Nos acertamos sim. – concordou Samantha olhando para o irmão curiosamente como se estivesse tentando decifrar algum tipo de enigma extremamente complicado, então a morena sorriu meigamente enquanto perguntava com a voz repleta de zombaria e deboche. – Porque você está com essa cara irmãozinho?

- Quer mesmo saber? – retrucou Hugo com raiva perdendo a paciência ao sentir a zombaria e o deboche na voz da irmã.

- Quero sim. – respondeu Samantha com a voz calma enquanto olhava para o irmão tentando entender os motivos para tamanha raiva.

- Pois saiba que eu não gostei nem um pouco de você estar com esse daí. – rosnou Hugo em voz suficientemente alta para que os mais próximos a eles pudessem ouvir a declaração do grifinório, aquela resposta fez a morena arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Esse daí tem nome, Potter. – Draco disse em tom frio e impassível, ele mal se movera e apenas olhava para o irmão de sua agora namorada.

- Eu estou falando com a minha irmã, Malfoy. – grunhiu Hugo em tom levemente agressivo de voz e sem que o garoto percebesse, ele passou a exalar um pouco de magia, o que deixou os amigos preocupados.

- É melhor você se acalmar irmãozinho, antes que você faça algo do que possa se arrepender depois. – disse Samantha em voz baixa olhando para o irmão e se preparando imediatamente para interromper uma possível luta entre eles, em seguida Samantha olhou para Gina que estava ao lado de seu irmão e disse em voz alta. – Acalme meu irmão Gina, antes que ele faça uma besteira.

- Ela tem razão Hugo, esfrie a cabeça antes que faça uma bobagem. – Gina sussurrou apenas para que o namorado pudesse ouvir e ele precisou respirar fundo várias vezes para poder se acalmar um pouco, mas a raiva ainda borbulhava no sangue do grifinório quando ele olhou para o sonserino com uma promessa de que aquilo ainda não acabara.

- Eu vou para a cama. – disse Hugo livrando-se dos braços da namorada e saindo do salão principal sob olhar atento dos professores e dos outros alunos.

- Ele está realmente revoltado. – Gina suspirou olhando para as costas do namorado antes de olhar para a amiga. – Deixe ele se acalmar Sam, então ele vai perceber que está agindo como um verdadeiro idiota.

- Talvez. – disse Samantha olhando descrente para a amiga, pois ela conhecia o irmão gêmeo desde que eles nasceram e podia dizer claramente que ele demoraria um tempo até que estivesse acostumado com a idéia dela estar namorando com um Malfoy, mas sua maior preocupação era seu pai, que estava com uma cara nada boa naquele momento.

- Você está bem? – Draco perguntou aproximando-se de Samantha e colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros da morena que apenas aconchegou-se nos braços do namorado enquanto suspirava, pelo menos aquilo estava acontecendo como ela gostaria, pelo canto dos olhos percebeu a rigidez no corpo de seu pai e soube que aquela noite seria muito longa.

- Estou bem Draco, não se preocupe. – em seguida ela saiu dos braços do namorado e olhou para os pais novamente antes de se virar para os amigos e falar olhando diretamente para o sonserino. – Acho que vou precisar ter uma conversinha com meus pais, então não precisam me esperar que acho que vou chegar bem tarde no dormitório.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Draco pegando na mão da morena que sorriu agradecida pela proposta feita, mas apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça enquanto dizia com a voz calma e simples, afinal conhecia muito bem seu pai.

- Não Draco, vou conversar sozinha com eles. – Sam disse em tom firme e vendo a expressão nada amigável do namorado ela apressou-se a explicar. – Meu pai está muito alterado agora Draco, além do mais o que Hugo fez agora não é nada comparado ao ataque que meu pai pode dar em cima de você, acho que ele apenas está se segurando por causa dos outros alunos.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Draco sem nem um pingo de receio do pai da namorada. – Porque eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que seu pai pode dizer, acredito que eu agüento um ataque de ciúmes da parte dele.

- Confie em mim amor, é melhor assim. – disse Samantha e em seguida beijou o loiro, mas em seguida afastou-se. – Boa noite pra vocês.

A morena dirigiu-se até a mesa dos professores e olhou demoradamente para o pai antes de falar algo com a mãe que apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de se levantar arrastando o marido que continuava encarando o sonserino na mesa da grifinória que devolvia o olhar firmemente demonstrando que não se intimidaria perante o pai da namorada.

- Acho que eu também vou me deitar. – disse Draco depois que viu a namorada desaparecer pela porta lateral que havia no salão principal, ela acompanhava os pais, o sonserino sabia que provavelmente eles iriam até a sala de poções que era a que ficava mais perto do salão principal. – A gente se vê no café da manhã.

- Devemos ir também. – Hermione disse em tom de voz que revelava que naquele momento era a monitora responsável que estava falando naquele momento. – Acredito que tivemos emoções demais por hoje, embora tenha a sensação de que isso é apenas o começo.

- Concordo com você Mione. – disse Gina suspirando enquanto se levantava da mesa dos leões e acompanhada pela amiga e o irmão dirigiu-se para fora do salão principal, deixando apenas Neville e Luna sentados, os dois haviam permanecido em silêncio durante a discussão que havia acontecido, afinal aquilo era entre a família e eles não iriam se intrometer.

- Vamos também Luna? – questionou Neville em voz baixa e levemente ansiosa, já fazia muito tempo que ele queria ficar algum tempo a sós com a loira da corvinal, mas sempre lhe faltara coragem suficiente para se declarar para a garota, mas nos últimos tempos ele tinha ganhado muita coragem por causa dos treinamentos e ensinamentos que Harry estava passando para ele e para os outros, por isso ele finalmente tinha tomado coragem e estava tentado a se declarar a qualquer momento e agora que podia ficar sozinho com Luna acreditava que seria o momento perfeito para revelar o quanto ela significava para ele.

- Acho que sim Nev. – concordou Luna enquanto se levantava da mesa dos leões sendo seguida pelo grifinório.

A loira da corvinal e o grifinório saíram rapidamente do salão principal e começaram a caminhar distraidamente em direção a torre em que ficava o salão comunal da corvinal, Luna não precisava que o garoto a acompanhasse, mas ela gostava muito da companhia de Neville e jamais reclamaria com ele por isso, principalmente porque ela gostava muito dele.

- O que você acha do Draco e da Sam juntos? – perguntou Neville tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão silenciosa que se formara entre eles desde que haviam saído do salão principal, além de estar reunindo coragem para poder se declarar a ela.

- Eles se amam muito. – Luna comentou enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do castelo que levavam diretamente para a torre da corvinal que ficava na ala oeste do castelo. – Mas eu acho que eles vão ter alguns problemas com o Senhor Potter, ele não pareceu aceitar muito bem que a filha esteja namorando com um Malfoy, além do mais, Hugo não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com a escolha da irmã para um namorado.

- Acho o Malfoy um cara legal, mesmo ele sendo filho de quem é. – comentou Neville baixinho, no começo ele também não gostava do sonserino, mas com o passar dos treinamentos acabara descobrindo que no fundo o loiro era um cara legal.

- Tudo vai dar certo no final. – Luna disse com a voz pensativa e olhar vago. – Eles se amam e isso é o que importa.

- Você tem razão, isso é realmente o que importa. – Neville disse baixinho enquanto parava de caminhar subitamente e segurava o braço esquerdo da loira da corvinal que voltou seus olhos para o amigo de maneira surpresa.

- O que foi Nev? – perguntou Luna enquanto olhava para o grifinório que parecia estar tomando coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

- Bem Luna, é que eu... – Neville parou e respirou fundo, pois sentia que se continuasse acabaria gaguejando e pagando o maior mico.

- Pode dizer Nev. – Luna disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto seus olhos deixavam de ser sonhadores e ficavam levemente interessados no que o amigo estava para lhe revelar, mas ela sentia exatamente o que ele queria lhe dizer e Luna torcia muito para que ele tomasse coragem suficiente para falar para ela o que sentia.

- Eu queria dizer que te amo Luna. – Neville soltou tudo de uma única vez, sabendo que se fosse de outra maneira acabaria se enrolando com as palavras, assim que falou o grifinório viu os olhos da loira corvinal arregalarem-se surpresos enquanto o olhava, por isso apressou-se a continuar. – Eu gosto de você a bastante tempo, mas nunca tive coragem o bastante para poder me declarar, achava que você me rejeitaria ou acabaria zombando de mim, afinal eu não passava de um desastrado que tinha alguns amigos.

- Não diga isso Nev, você não era um desastrado. – disse Luna se aproximando do grifinório que finalmente olhou a garota nos olhos, os sentimentos que refletiam os olhos do garoto mostraram para Luna que ele estava sendo muito mais do que sincero no que dissera. – E além do mais, eu sou a louca da Di-Lua, lembra-se?

- Você não é louca Luna. – Neville falou com firmeza olhando nos olhos azuis sempre enevoados que agora estavam sérios.

- Eu sei que não Neville, mas é o que todos dizem de mim, eu era a louca amiga da Gina. – disse Luna em voz baixa e pensativa, ela lembrava-se muito bem dos comentários que sempre ouvira dos outros alunos. – Nós dois mudamos muito desde que começamos a treinar com o Harry não é mesmo? Eu e as garotas ficamos mais bonitas e agora te mesmo para mim os outros garotos estão olhando com desejo, você e os outros garotos ficaram mais bonitos e encorpados atraindo assim a atenção das garotas, mas apenas vocês não conseguem ver isso claramente. Só que eu sempre gostei de você Nev, desde a primeira vez que a Gina nos apresentou, naquele dia eu me apaixonei por você, porque você havia sido tão gentil e legal comigo como a Gina sempre era, os outros não agiram como você mesmo que tivessem me aceitado como amiga, naquele dia você mexeu em algo dentro de mim que fez com que eu me apaixonasse.

- Então... – Neville parou de falar com medo de que fosse algum tipo de piada ou brincadeira, mas a loira aproximou-se mais até que as mãos dela encostaram no peito do grifinório que suspirou olhando para a loira.

- Eu também te amo Neville. – disse Luna abrindo um sorriso no rosto, sorriso que foi imediatamente correspondido pelo grifinório que enlaçou a corvinal pela cintura antes de abaixar sua cabeça indo de encontro ao rosto da garota.

As bocas tocaram-se levemente, de maneira quase tímida e em seguida encostaram-se rapidamente enquanto o primeiro beijo do casal começava. Neville sentia o gosto e o cheiro da corvinal invadindo-lhe todos os sentidos e deixando-o embriagado com o que estava descobrindo com a loira, ela tinha cheiro de floresta, pensou o garoto, mas não uma mata qualquer, ela tinha o cheiro e o aroma de uma floresta selvagem e inexplorável, algo puro e magnífico que o fez se deleitar e respirar fundo varias vezes enquanto a beijava.

Luna tinha um gosto difícil para Neville decifrar, mas era algo que o deixou imediatamente viciado e ele apenas queria provar mais e mais daquela especiaria que parecia ser a boca da loira da corvinal, naquele momento o grifinório sentiu que jamais poderia ficar saciado com ela, pois nunca teria o bastante de Luna.

Luna sentia-se nas nuvens enquanto era beijada pelo grifinório, ela jamais pudera imaginar que o que ela estivera sonhando durante quase três anos finalmente estava acontecendo, mas de uma coisa ela sabia, afinal a realidade era muito melhor do que todos os sonhos que ela tivera durante todo aquele período de tempo.

Em poucos segundos o beijo ficou mais quente e o que era um beijo calmo tornou-se um beijo febril de línguas que se digladiavam entre si, cada um deles parecia estar colocando a alma durante aquele beijos e isso não ficava muito longe da realidade.

Depois de alguns minutos eles finalmente se afastaram, mas apenas devido ao fato de que ambos precisavam respirar ou então poderiam morrer asfixiados. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos enquanto tentavam normalizar a respiração que saiam em golfadas de ar, a loira da corvinal com um aspecto tão sonhador que fez Neville sorrir orgulhosos, pois certamente ele havia afetado em muito a garota, tanto como ela o afetara.

- Então você aceita namorar comigo Luna? – perguntou Neville sorrindo de maneira orgulhosa para a garota que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Mas é claro que eu aceito Neville. – respondeu Luna antes de avançar e beijar o garoto, dessa vez o beijo foi faminto e quente desde o começo deixando a ambos completamente sem fôlego depois de alguns segundos.

- Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. – disse Neville com um sorriso enquanto se afastava da loira de maneira contrariada, mas sabia que ela precisava ir logo para a torre da corvinal, afinal eles estavam em um corredor do castelo onde os alunos da casa das águias passavam para ir para a torre e ao salão comunal da corvinal.

- Você me acompanha até a entrada do salão? – perguntou Luna com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Com prazer. – disse Neville sorrindo enquanto abraçava a loira de maneira possessiva e então eles passaram a caminhar em direção a torre da corvinal.

Enquanto passavam por um corredor lateral eles puderam observar quadrados de luz que vinha da lua e que eram projetados no chão através das janelas que haviam na parede, o grifinório havia passado por aquele caminho algumas vezes, mas sempre se impressionava com o que ele via durante o trajeto até a torre das águias.

Haviam armaduras de ferro cujos capacetes rangiam a cada passada que alguém dava, o grifinório sorriu baixinho escutando os barulhos que as armaduras faziam, parecia que elas estavam vivas embora elas estivessem apenas enfeitiçadas, na primeira vez que utilizara aquele corredor Neville havia se assustado com os barulhos, mas agora ele já estava bastante acostumado com eles, assim como Luna que parecia nem sequer ouvir os ruídos.

Eles subiram em uma escada espiral quando chegaram ao final de um corredor, a escada seguia em círculos compactos e vertiginosos, Neville nunca havia subido por aquela escada antes, mas deixou de pensar nisso quando chegaram a uma porta onde não havia nem mesmo maçaneta ou uma fechadura, tudo o que existia era um extenso painel de madeira envelhecida e uma aldrava de bronze que possuía a forma de uma águia.

A loira adiantou-se ao garoto e olhando uma vez mais para ele levou a mão até a aldrava e então ela bateu uma vez com a aldrava na madeira, no silencio que havia no local pareceu com um baque forte e intenso, o bico da ave abriu-se, mas surpreendendo Neville soou uma voz suave e musical ao invés de um canto de ave.

- Quem veio primeiro, o homem ou a mulher? – a voz suave e musical perguntou fazendo Neville arquear a sobrancelha surpreso.

- O que você acha Neville? – Luna perguntou voltando os olhos para o seu agora namorado que aprecia espantado enquanto olhava para o bico da águia.

- Sei lá Luna. Mas vocês não tem algum tipo de senha? – perguntou Neville voltando a encarar a namorada e desviando os olhos da águia.

- Não temos senha não, pra entrar no salão comunal nós temos que responder a uma pergunta. – declarou Luna em voz sonhadora enquanto voltava a fitar a águia.

- E se você errar? – perguntou Neville curioso enquanto esperava para ver que resposta a garota daria, pois ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que aquilo queria dizer.

- Então você terá de esperar até que outro aluno apareça e responda corretamente, dessa maneira você aprende. – disse Luna baixinho enquanto analisava a pergunta por todos os ângulos possíveis até por fim balançar a cabeça e olhar diretamente para a águia antes de responder. – A resposta é que nenhum ciclo possui um começo.

- Excelente. – disse a voz musical e em seguida a porta de madeira abriu-se revelando o salão comunal da corvinal.

- Acho que nos separamos aqui Neville. – disse Luna aproximando-se do garoto e o beijando de maneira ardente antes de voltar e entrar pela porta indo para o salão comunal, mas antes que a porta se fechasse completamente ela virou-se. – Boa noite Neville.

- Boa noite Luna. – sussurrou Neville baixinho olhando a porta terminar de fechar-se e em seguida virou as costas e começou a descer as escadas em espirais, para voltar pelos mesmo corredores que havia seguido acompanhado de Luna.

Neville caminhou distraidamente durante a maior parte do caminho de volta para o salão comunal da grifinória, pois seus pensamentos estavam completamente concentrado em uma certa loira da corvinal que definitivamente havia roubado seu coração.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal da casa dos leões encontrou o lugar com alguns alunos que ainda estavam ali depois do jantar, mas como não encontrou nenhum dos amigos e também não queria ter que dizer para ninguém o que havia acontecido entre ele e Luna, o garoto subiu apressadamente as escadas e quando entrou no dormitório apressou-se a se colocar debaixo das cobertas logo depois de retirar a maioria das roupas.

Em poucos minutos o garoto já se encontrava completamente desmaiado na cama sonhando com uma certa garota, tanto que nem percebeu o momento em que os outros garotos que ocupavam o dormitório entraram pela porta e se dirigiram a suas camas ou quando Rony saiu do banheiro e também se acomodou na cama.

Samantha virou as costas para os amigos e o namorado dirigindo-se até a mesa dos professores, a morena caminhou rapidamente em direção onde seus pais se encontravam enquanto sentia os olhares de todos os alunos do salão principal em cima de si, mas ignorando isso Samantha subiu os pequenos degraus que haviam em frente as mesas das casas do castelo que as separavam da mesa dos professores e ficou de frente com seus pais.

A morena encarou seu pai de maneira firme e decidida por alguns instantes, podia sentir tantas emoções diferentes vindas da parte dele que por um momento a garota perdeu o rumo de seus pensamentos, mas então balançou a cabeça e virou-se para a mãe.

- Acho que nós precisamos conversar. – disse Samantha em tom calmo enquanto seus olhos verdes encaravam os verdes da mãe.

Lílian limitou-se a acenar positivamente com a cabeça e antes que o marido resolvesse falar qualquer coisa ela o puxou pelo braço forçando-o a levantar-se da mesa dos professores e os encaminhou em direção a saída lateral do salão principal.

Samantha acompanhou os pais silenciosamente, mas percebeu que seu pai olhava em direção a mesa dos leões e ela sabia muito bem quem era a pessoa que seu pai estava encarando, mas permaneceu em silêncio enquanto saíam do salão principal e dirigiam-se para onde a morena percebeu ser a sala de poções de sua mãe, afinal era o lugar mais próximo em que eles poderiam ter privacidade para poderem conversar.

Lílian e Tiago iam a frente enquanto Samantha se mantinha a pelo menos três metros atrás dos pais, os pensamentos da morena varriam a cabeça dela, pois sabia que aquela conversa poderia ser a chance dela de convencer seu pai e sua mãe de que ela fizera a escolha certa ao se apaixonar pelo sonserino, mas aquilo ser ia difícil e ela sabia.

Chegaram em frente a sala de Lílian e ela apressou-se a abrir a porta desfazendo os feitiço de tranca que ela própria havia colocado para segurança, a ruiva entrou seguida pelo marido e logo depois Samantha entrou calmamente dentro da sala.

Lílian fechou a porta e trancou-a assim que Samantha adentrou o local, ela já conhecia a sala de sua ame muito bem, mas fingiu olhar atentamente alguns quadros nas paredes antes de poder encarar seu pai. Tiago assim que entrara dentro da sala se acomodara encostado em uma parede no canto da sala como se quisesse manter um pouco de distancia da filha para poder se controlar, enquanto Lílian se acomodou sentada em cima de sua mesa.

- Você tem algo a dizer filha? – Lílian perguntou em tom calmo olhando para a filha pacientemente, diferente de Tiago que parecia uma fera pronta para atacar.

- Não tenho muito a dizer, apenas que eu estou namorando Draco a partir de hoje. – disse Samantha como se aquilo fosse algo simples.

- Como pode sequer pensar em se envolver com aquela cobra? – gritou Tiago perdendo a paciência e dando dois passos em direção a filha que o encarou seriamente, apesar de ter estremecido por dentro, afinal seu pai dificilmente perdia a calma e quando acontecia, quem estivesse por perto deveria se cuidar.

- Você não o conhece pai, então não sabe como o Draco é. – disse Samantha tentado ser paciente, o que estava se revelando muito difícil.

- Eu sei como os Malfoy são. – gritou Tiago raivosamente e ele parecia pronto para agredir alguém, por isso Lílian adiantou-se e segurou no braço do marido fazendo com que ele percebesse que estava a ponto de avançar na própria filha.

- O Draco é diferente do pai dele. – disse Samantha em um tom levemente magoado, pois percebera a intenção do pai dela, ele queria sacudi-la para tentar colocar alguma razão em sua cabeça quando não havia nenhuma possibilidade dela sequer pensar em largar dele, principalmente porque seu irmão Harry apoiava o romance dela como o amigo dele e aquilo era o suficiente para Sam se sentir absolutamente confiante de que tudo daria certo.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso Samantha Elizabeth Potter? – perguntou Tiago gritando novamente e ainda a chamando pelo nome completo, uma coisa que dificilmente acontecia, apenas quando ele estava realmente zangado.

- Quero que você confie em mim quando digo que o Draco não é como o pai dele. – disse Samantha baixinho, mas o suficientemente alto para que os pais pudessem ouvir claramente o que ela havia falado.

- Eu confio em você minha filha, mas não confio nem um pouco em um sonserino miserável, principalmente se ele for o filho de Lucius Malfoy. – Tiago grunhiu novamente com a voz áspera mostrando todo o desgosto que estava sentindo.

- Não esqueça que seu filho mais velho também é um sonserino. – a voz de Lílian foi suave, mas continha uma inegável repreensão que fez com que o Professor de Duelos fechasse os olhos para poder respirar fundo várias vezes.

- Tem razão Lílian, isso não é motivo para desconfiar de alguém. – concordou Tiago depois de alguns segundos em completo silêncio.

- Eu o amo. – disse Samantha no silêncio que seguiu-se a declaração de seu pai, sua declaração chocou ambos os pais.

- Oh minha filhinha. – disse Lílian enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos verdes da ruiva que aproximou-se da filha a abraçando em seguida, gesto que foi prontamente correspondido pela garota. – Minha menina está apaixonada.

- Eu o amo muito, mãe. – disse Samantha também chorando silenciosamente, as lágrimas também começaram a escorrer porque sabia que sempre poderia contar com sua mãe, tanto nas horas boas como nas ruins.

- E ele? – perguntou Lílian se afastando levemente da filha para que pudesse olhar nos olhos da menina, olhos que brilhavam de tal maneira que fez Lílian suspirar de felicidade por sua filha ter encontrado alguém para amar.

- Ele também me ama, mãe. – então Samantha riu baixinho olhando para a mãe. – A senhora tinha que ver a maneira como ele se declarou mãe, ele ficou todo envergonhado e começou a gaguejar, algo que eu nunca poderia imaginar.

- E como foi? – perguntou Lílian sorrindo pela obvia felicidade que sua menina estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. – disse Samantha rindo levemente envergonhada, ambas pareciam ter esquecido que Tiago ainda estava dentro da sala.

- Fico muito feliz por você meu amor. – disse Lílian antes de se virar para o marido que ainda permanecia com o semblante carrancudo. – E não ligue para seu pai não, ele só está com medo de perder a filhinha querida dele.

- É, não ligue para mim não. – resmungou Tiago enquanto se aproximava da filha, ele havia se acalmado o suficiente para perceber a idiotice que estava fazendo, estava a um passo de brigar com a filha por causa do namorado dela.

Mesmo que ele não gostasse da idéia do sonserino namorando sua filha e sabendo muito bem o que os adolescentes costumavam fazer, Tiago sabia que deveria deixar que sua filha namorasse, porque se proibisse, então seria muito pior.

- Eu te amo papai. – disse Samantha jogando-se nos braços do pai e o abraçando com força. – Mas eu amo o Draco e quero ficar com ele.

- Eu já entendi filha. – falou Tiago com um suspiro baixo, o que ele podia fazer além de rezar e torcer para que sua filha nunca fosse magoada seriamente pelo garoto. – Espero que você seja muito feliz, mas se algum dia ele magoar você, eu juro que acabo com a raça dele.

- Não se preocupe pai, porque se um dia o Draco me magoar quem vai acabar com a raça dele vai ser o Harry. – disse Samantha em um tom de voz divertido, afinal de contas ter um irmão como Harry tinha muitas vantagens, principalmente com relação a um namorado. – E acho que meu maninho faria isso tão lentamente que Draco imploraria pela morte.

A maneira como Samantha disse aquela frase deu a certeza para Tiago que seu filho faria aquilo muito facilmente, sem nem mesmo um pingo de remorso. Eles ficaram conversando por mais alguns minutos até que Samantha resolveu voltar para seu dormitório, então depois de se despedir dos pais ela saiu da sala de poções e caminhou rapidamente através de alguns atalhos que havia aprendido com o irmão mais velho e em menos de cinco minutos já se encontrava em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda e depois de revelar a senha para ela, a morena adentrou o salão comunal da casa dos leões que já se encontrava praticamente vazio naquele horário, mas não encontrou nenhum dos amigos ali, então subiu diretamente para o dormitório feminino do sexto ano.

Na sala de poções, logo após a saída da filha do casal, Lílian e Tiago subiram para os aposentos privados que a Professora de Poções possuía e quando estavam no interior da mesma, passaram a conversar sobre os últimos acontecimentos, além de discutirem por mais alguns minutos sobre o relacionamento da filha, mas acabaram não chegando a lugar algum, pois mesmo tendo se resignado Tiago não aceitava muito bem aquele namoro.

Como os assuntos estavam interligados, o casal também discutiu sobre os relacionamentos dos outros dois filhos do casal, afinal ter todos os filhos namorando não era muito fácil de ser assimilado. Lílian apoiava o namoro dos três filhos independente de quem eram os escolhidos por cada um de seus "bebês", já Tiago era a favor do namoro entre Hugo e Gina, mas totalmente contra o súbito namoro entre sua filha Samantha e Draco Malfoy, além de ter sérias restrições sobre o namoro do filho mais velho com Sarah Connor, pois ela fora acusada por Dumbledore de pertencer a uma família de comensais da morte muito tradicional, mas Lílian não concordava com o marido sobre as acusações contra Sarah, afinal a garota havia demonstrado que estava ao lado do filho e para Lílian aquilo era prova suficiente de que ela não era uma espiã do Lorde das Trevas dentro daquele castelo, independente de qual o verdadeiro nome dela.

Por fim, os dois perceberam que aquela discussão não levaria lugar algum, principalmente porque eram os filhos quem escolhiam seus próprios relacionamentos e não os pais, então Lílian e Tiago se dirigiram para a cama, afinal havia coisas muito melhores para se fazer do que ficar discutindo sobre algo que estava praticamente resolvido.

Sarah seguiu rapidamente o mesmo caminho que o namorado e ela também foi acompanhada pelos olhares do restante do salão principal junto com cochichos sobre o duelo entre ela e o namorado, entre os comentários que conseguiu ouvir estavam o de que ela era tão poderosa quanto o namorado e que poderia fazer muito estrago se lutasse abertamente, percebeu também alguns comentários cheios de malícia por parte de alguns garotos, mas ela ignorou completamente o que eles falavam e seguiu rapidamente até a porta do salão principal a tempo de ver o corpo do namorado virar em um corredor do lado direito do salão.

Harry caminhava a passos firmes e decididos pelo corredor, sentindo a aproximação da namorada cada vez mais perto. Harry estava fazendo o caminho que levaria ao sétimo andar e consequentemente a Sala Precisa, pois o que ele contaria para a garota não deveria sair de lá e apenas ela teria acesso aquilo, lembrava-se claramente do que os deuses haviam dito para ele, que ele poderia informar apenas uma pessoa sobre o que acontecera verdadeiramente com ele, por um tempo havia pensado em contar a sua mãe, mas acabara decidindo que Sarah era sua melhor opção e a garota fizera por merecer sua confiança.

Harry chegou em frente a Sala Precisa e então passou três vezes em frente da mesma desejando ardentemente um local calmo e aconchegante onde ele e Sarah pudessem conversar em paz, e quando voltou seus olhos para a parede uma porta vermelha escarlate surgia na parede no mesmo momento em que Sarah chegava ao lado dele e sem falar nada apenas olhou curiosa para a porta que havia acabado de aparecer.

- Vamos? – pediu Harry em tom calmo enquanto abria a porta revelando um ambiente muito mais do que acolhedor.

Parecia o interior de uma cabana pequena e bastante aconchegante, havia uma lareira acessa e que aquecia todo o interior do local, em frente a lareira havia um enorme sofá de três lugares que provavelmente caberia duas pessoas dormindo tranquilamente, o que dava muitas idéias ao moreno, embora ele precisasse deixá-las para mais tarde.

Havia também duas poltronas ao lado do sofá, as poltronas eram largas e dariam bastante conforto a quem estivesse sentado em uma delas, ao lado direito da sala havia uma pequena cozinha com alguns armários onde provavelmente haveria algum tipo de mantimento para que fosse possível preparar um café da manhã ou um jantar.

Balançando a cabeça o moreno virou-se para a porta da sala precisa e a fechou rapidamente, lacrando-a em seguida com um poderoso feitiço escudo, e um outro que impediria qualquer tipo de acesso externo impedindo qualquer pessoa de ouvir alguma coisa.

- O que você queria conversar comigo Harry? – perguntou Sarah sendo direta, sabia que algo estava realmente preocupando o namorado.

- Eu quero revelar um segredo meu, algo que ninguém sabe, quer dizer, nenhum humano sabe. – corrigiu-se Harry lembrando-se que Baha e Hades sabiam tudo sobre ele. – Eu quero contar para você a verdade sobre minha existência.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Sarah intrigada com as palavras que o namorado utilizara para falar.

- Antes de eu lhe falar sobre isso, preciso que você entenda que cada escolha que uma pessoa faz cria uma realidade diferente. – disse Harry calmamente enquanto observava Sarah sentar-se em uma das poltronas, o moreno aproveitou para sentar-se na outra poltrona, mas diferente da morena ele não recostou-se na poltrona mantendo-se sentado normalmente. – O que eu quero dizer é que existem vários caminhos que uma pessoa pode seguir, por exemplo, eu poderia muito bem ter me aliado a Voldemort, pois tenho certeza que apesar de tudo o que aconteceu entre mim e ele quando eu era apenas um bebê, ele adoraria ter um guerreiro poderoso como eu em suas fileiras. Ou poderia aceitar receber as ordens do velhote do Dumbledore, mas eu resolvi seguir sozinho, formar meu próprio grupo de guerreiros e tomar a frente de batalha. Entende?

- Se eu entendi direito, você está querendo me dizer que existem vários caminhos que uma pessoa toma e que cada um deles gera uma espécie de realidade alternativa, é isso? – perguntou Sarah levemente interessada, não que ela alguma vez houvesse pensado nessa possibilidade, mas se ela existia o moreno era pessoa certa para dizer.

- Exato. – disse Harry sorrindo levemente enquanto olhava para a namorada, mas em seguida ficou sério e voltou a falar. – Você sabe que Voldemort invadiu minha casa quando eu era apenas um bebê e que tentou me matar, mas ninguém sabe o que aconteceu exatamente, mas ele executou uma maldição da morte contra mim e quando ele fez isso, meus poderes meio que despertaram e produziram um tipo de barreira que refletiu a maldição da morte contra o Lorde das Trevas...

- E ele ressurgiu durante seu primeiro ano após roubar a pedra filosofal que estava escondida em Hogwarts e a partir daí passou a espalhar seu reinado de terror conquistando diversos países até que os que ainda estavam livres da maldade do Lorde das Trevas foram forçados a formar uma aliança única, que tornou-se o Império da Luz. – completou Sarah.

- Sim Sarah, mas e se eu lhe dissesse que essa é apenas uma das alternativas? – disse Harry olhando fixamente para os olhos da namorada que brilharam de uma maneira que ele não soube decifrar completamente, mas se forçou a continuar. – E se eu lhe dissesse que existe uma realidade em que meus pais estavam em casa quando Voldemort a invadiu, uma realidade em que Pettigrew foi escolhido como fiel do segredo do Feitiço Fidellius de meus pais e que ele entregou nossa localização para Voldemort que nos atacou no dia das bruxas, matou meu pai enquanto ele ordenava que minha mãe fugisse comigo, mas ela acabou me levando para o quarto onde eu dormia e quando Voldemort finalmente arrombou a porta do meu quarto ele executou uma maldição da morte diretamente em cima de mim e que minha mãe se jogou na frente recebendo o impacto e morrendo, criando assim uma espécie de escudo protetor que fez com que a maldição que o Lorde executasse logo depois fosse refletida diretamente para ele.

Sarah escutava o que o moreno contava de maneira fascinada, ouvia cada uma das palavras que ele dizia e aquilo parecia formar imagens em sua cabeça, como se ela realmente pudesse ver o que acontecia, embora soubesse que aquilo era apenas parte de seus poderes que induziam a super criatividade.

- Uma realidade em que somente eu sobrevivi, onde meu padrinho Sirius foi acusado injustamente de ser o traidor dos meus pais e de ter matado algumas dezenas de trouxas e sendo enviado para azkaban por mais de doze anos até o dia em que ele fugiu. – Harry falava com firmeza e depois que começara a soltar o que sempre estivera entalado na garganta dele parecia ser incapaz de parar, ele mal parava para respirar entre cada uma das frases. – Um lugar onde Dumbledore me enviou para viver com meus parentes trouxas que me odiavam por eu possuir magia, meus tios que me tratavam como se eu fosse um elfo domestico me obrigando a fazer todo tipo de serviço físico que você possa imaginar como cortar grama, limpar a casa e fazer o café. Tios que me castigavam por qualquer coisa que eu fazia, seja ela boa ou ruim, enquanto eu era obrigado a apanhar do porco do meu primo que era cinco vezes maior do que eu.

Cada palavra saía raspando da garganta do moreno, ele sabia que precisava se acalmar um pouco e revelar de maneira calma para a namorada o que havia acontecido com ele, mas parecia impossível naquele momento.

- Uma realidade em que eu descobri que era bruxo apenas quando tinha onze anos e apenas depois de que Hagrid foi até o local onde meus tios estavam se escondendo, pois eles não me deixaram ler as cartas de Hogwarts. Um lugar onde Draco Malfoy sempre foi o meu maior inimigo dentro da escola, assim como meus melhores amigos eram Rony e Hermione. Uma realidade em que eu era um grifinório e não um sonserino. – Harry falava com a voz rouca nesse momento, mas a menção de seus amigos serviu para acalmá-lo levemente. – Um lugar em que eu e meus dois melhores amigos impedimos que Voldemort roubasse a pedra filosofal de dentro do castelo de Hogwarts, onde eu me tornei o mais jovem apanhador do século ao entrar para o time dos leões. Uma realidade em que durante meu segundo ano em Hogwarts, Gina Weasley foi usada para abrir a Câmara Secreta que possui um basilisco encerrado em seu interior, basilisco que atacou diversos nascidos trouxas deixando todos petrificados, mas no fim eu e Rony entramos dentro da Câmara acompanhados pelo nosso então Professor de DCAT que não passava de um covarde e tentou aplicar um feitiço de memória em mim e em Rony, mas a varinha estava quebrada e o feitiço saiu pela culatra e quem acabou perdendo a memória foi o próprio professor.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Sarah com voz séria, pois havia percebido que o namorado estava falando de experiências que ele havia vivido de verdade e apesar do choque que teve ao perceber que aquilo era verdadeiro, ela manteve a expressão calma e controlada enquanto olhava nos olhos do namorado.

- A Câmara desabou com o impacto dos feitiços acabando por me separar de Rony e do idiota do nosso professor, então eu tive que seguir sozinho pelos corredores da câmara, até que eu finalmente encontrei Gina completamente inconsciente e imóvel na base de uma estatua do fundador da casa das serpentes, mas ela não estava sozinha naquele lugar, pois junto dela e a controlando estava um garoto de aparentemente dezesseis anos. – Harry falava com a voz mais calma naquele momento, pois era bom com os fatos quando deixava as emoções de lado e agora parecia que ele estava contando a vida de uma outra pessoa. – Ele era uma lembrança de Voldemort adolescente e ele estava controlando Gina através de um diário, depois disso ele convocou o basilisco e eu precisei enfrentá-lo, mas para minha sorte apareceu a fênix do velhote e ela cegou o basilisco dando assim uma chance para que eu pudesse matar a cobra, o que acabou acontecendo depois que eu enfiei a espada de Gryffindor dentro da boca dela e antes que você pergunte eu a retirei do chapéu seletor que Fawkes havia levado junto com ela, no processo eu acabei sendo envenenado, mas a fênix pingou algumas lagrimas no ferimento e tudo acabou bem pra mim. E se eu lhe disse que no meu quarto ano acabei sendo inscrito em um Torneio Tribruxo por um comensal da morte e depois de um ano muito ruim e três provas fatais no decorrer do ano eu acabasse em um cemitério em Little Hangletom levado por uma chave de portal colocada na Taça Tribruxo. No cemitério Voldemort voltou a seus plenos poderes depois de usar um ritual em que ele utilizou meu sangue, onde eu e ele duelamos naquele lugar maldito, apenas para eu perceber o quanto era fraco perante ele. Ou então meu quinto ano, onde ninguém acreditava em mim quando eu dizia que o Lorde das Trevas tinha ressurgido e onde os jornais diziam o tempo inteiro que eu era um louco e que somente contava mentiras, que eu era um moleque mimado querendo atenção, um ano em que eu caí em uma armadilha preparada por Voldemort que me levou até o Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério da Magia, onde eu descobri a profecia que se referia a mim e a ele, onde meu padrinho acabou sendo jogado dentro do véu da morte pela prima maldita dele. Ou então que a partir desse momento eu recebi um treinamento insano em magia e todos os outros tipos de artes marciais, exceto esgrima, um período em que eu fui severamente treinado em batalhas, mas que no final não adiantou de nada, pois Voldemort se revelou muito mais poderoso do que eu e matou todos os meus amigos, e como golpe final executou um poderoso feitiço de extinção varrendo completamente Hogwarts do mapa, assim como todos os bruxos que resistiam a ele. O que você me diria Sarah se eu lhe dissesse que isso aconteceu?

- Eu acreditaria em você. – foi a resposta que a garota deu para o moreno fazendo com que ele voltasse os olhos para a garota e percebesse que a morena tinha algumas lágrimas no rosto, lágrimas que escorriam por causa de todo o sofrimento que o moreno obviamente havia passado. – Como você veio parar aqui?

- Quando eu morri, eu acordei em um lugar completamente desconhecido por mim, era um lugar onde o chão era completamente branco e achatado, simplesmente existia. Também havia algumas correntes de água ligadas a um extenso rio, as correntes de água pareciam levar a vários lugares diferentes. Quando eu cheguei mais perto dório pude perceber que as águas eram completamente esverdeadas e que nela havia um barco de aparência muito velha, ele parecia que iria afundar a qualquer momento, mas tinha alguém na proa do barco, ele se aprecia com um cadáver de tão magro que se encontrava, era uma figura horripilante mesmo. – disse Harry em tom baixo lembrando-se daquele dia como se ele houvesse ocorrido no dia anterior. – Então duas pessoas se aproximaram de mim, eu vi os dois se aproximando e quando os vi simplesmente pensei que eles eram belos demais e a aura de poder que eles emanavam era tão forte e intensa que eu pensei que deveriam se tratar de verdadeiros deuses, é obvio que achei aquilo o maior absurdo e interiormente eu ri de mim mesmo, mas eles se dirigiram diretamente a mim, como se eles estivessem apenas aguardando minha chegada naquele lugar.

- Quem eles eram? – perguntou Sarah curiosamente enquanto percebia que o namorado parecia mais leve enquanto contava aquilo para ela.

- A mulher se apresentou como sendo Baha, Senhora do Tempo, Guardiã das Eras, ela disse que era a observadora do passado, presente e do futuro. – comentou Harry em tom clamo olhando nos olhos da morena que arregalou os olhos chocada com o que ele acabara de revelar. – Já o homem que a acompanhava se apresentou como sendo Hades, Deus dos Mortos e Senhor do Submundo, ele disse que era o guardião das almas das pessoas mortas. Entende, eu estava diante de dois deuses naquele momento.

- O que eles disseram? – perguntou Sarah tentando se recuperar da surpresa que a pegara de jeito com o que ele lhe dissera.

- Eles me ofereceram uma oportunidade de alterar as coisas, de lutar novamente na guerra, me avisaram das conseqüências que essa decisão teria e me revelaram como estava a situação desse mundo. – disse Harry em tom baixo e pensativo olhando para o rosto da namorada. – Eles me disseram que as conseqüências de minha decisão podiam ser grandes demais para qualquer um suportar e eles estavam certos, pois tudo o que eu sempre desejei foi ter uma família que me amasse, queria meus pais vivos e queria viver com eles, quando Hades disse que eu teria irmãos fiquei simplesmente empolgado pensando na felicidade que eu teria vivido durante minha vida, mas o que eu recebi quando cheguei aqui? Descobri que não me dava bem com meus irmãos, que meu pai estava a ponto de me desprezar por eu ser quem eu era, que eu era um sonserino e que ainda por cima era amigo do Malfoy, mas esse foi um dos lados positivos, afinal ele até que é um cara legal. Quando cheguei aqui descobri que minha vida estava longe de ser aquilo que eu gostaria, mas afinal de contas qual a outra possibilidade que eu teria mesmo, eu tinha sido morto por Voldemort e minha outra opção seria seguir para o mundo dos mortos, mas aqui pelo menos eu posso reverter o resultado da guerra. Por isso eu estou treinando meus amigos, para garantir que eles saiam com vida ao final dessa guerra, quero que eles sejam felizes quando tudo isso acabar.

- Entendo. – disse Sarah baixinho enquanto abaixava um pouco os olhos pensando no que o garoto havia dito para ela, então um detalhe chamou sua atenção e então ela voltou os olhos ao moreno. – Durante todo o tempo que você contou sua historia, não mencionou meu nome uma única vez. Por que? Eu morri junto com minha família ou o que?

- Eu não sei Sarah, nunca ouvi falar de sua família antes e nem de você. Você nunca esteve em Hogwarts. – disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

- Obrigada pela sua sinceridade Harry e também por ter revelado a verdade sobre você para mim, mas eu realmente não sei o que dizer. – comentou Sarah depois de ficar alguns segundos em silêncio olhando para o nada.

- Eu entendo. – Harry falou baixinho, a voz dele estava um pouco abafada porque ele não sabia o que poderia esperar da garota que ele passara a amar em tão pouco tempo.


	26. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Em uma ilha isolada pelo mundo e que era utilizada pelos guerreiros mais poderoso do Lorde das Trevas para que eles treinassem, o próprio Voldemort estava treinando ao lado de seus principais comandados.

Nos poucos dias em que já estava naquele local o Lorde das Trevas já conseguira chegar a seu máximo de poder e agilidade, mas ele queria mais e iria continuar ali como programado, permaneceria aquele mês treinando e aperfeiçoando seus poderes, queria ultrapassar seus próprios limites e com aquilo poderia se tornar um verdadeiro Deus das Trevas.

Naquele exato momento Voldemort estava duelando contra Carlos Macarthy e Reynold Wilson, eram dois valorosos guerreiros que possuíam bastante velocidade e poder, o Lorde das Trevas autorizara seus homens a atacá-lo com força total, afinal não adiantaria nada treinar com guerreiros que hesitavam no momento de atacar.

Macarthy e Wilson atacaram em conjunto naquele momento, fazendo com que suas espadas riscassem o ar e chocassem contra a espada do Lorde das Trevas, espada que possuía o cabo negro como a escuridão com algumas esmeraldas incrustadas e a lâmina era de um tom verde musgo fantasmagórico e horripilante.

Voldemort havia sido ágil o bastante para bloquear ambas as espadas e com tanta velocidade eles esquivou-se delas e em seguida atacou com força os dois guerreiros que precisaram ser rápidos para não serem feridos mortalmente, mas mesmo assim os dois homens que duelavam com o Lorde das Trevas acabaram tendo cortes de raspão em seus corpos, unindo-se aos outros vários cortes que eles já haviam sofrido desde que a luta contra Voldemort se iniciara.

Ao mesmo tempo em que utilizavam as espadas para lutarem Macarthy e Wilson faziam uso de suas auras mágicas assim como lançavam feitiços contra o Lorde das Trevas, que se defendia sem nenhum problema dos ataques.

A aura de poder dos dois Dragões Negros era extremamente forte e cruel, a presença deles era praticamente insana e demoníaca chegando a ser sufocante para qualquer pessoa normal, menos para Voldemort que até aquele momento ainda não havia deixado seus poderes a mostra, afinal era mais interessante quando lutava de igual para igual com seus guerreiros, mas o Lorde das Trevas já estava começando a ficar cansado daquele duelo.

Foi então que Voldemort decidiu terminar com aquilo naquele momento, então desviando-se de mais um ataque múltiplo dos dois guerreiros que haviam executado feitiços de extinção contra ele ao mesmo tempo em que atacavam com as espadas, Voldemort deixou que sua aura de poder desprende-se de seu corpo.

A aura era negra e fantasmagórica, mas isso não era nada comparado com o que ela transmitia para os outros. O poder que exalou do corpo do Lorde das Trevas era simplesmente impressionante, mas a aura exalava maldade e crueldade, a presença de Voldemort era insana e demoníaca, a força da aura do Lorde Negro atingiu os dois guerreiros brutalmente fazendo com que eles fossem jogados para trás quando a aura de Voldemort chocou-se contra a aura dos dois Dragões Negros, eles ficaram levemente atordoados pelo impacto do poder.

Somente a presença de Voldemort tornou-se sufocante para os guerreiros, as plantas que ainda resistiam ao redor do vale em que eles estavam usando para treinar simplesmente secaram e morreram, o chão de terra tornou-se mais seco e virou areia enquanto a energia ao redor de Voldemort era simplesmente consumida por ele.

A força e o poder de Voldemort continuaram a aumentar enquanto ele encarava seus guerreiros arfando e respirando com dificuldade, então o Lorde das Trevas expandiu seus poderes ao máximo e sua aura cresceu de tamanho ficando quatro vezes maior, o chão tremia fortemente enquanto o poder irradiava do Lorde das Trevas, a aura dele demonstrava o tipo de poder que ele possuía, a crueldade e a violência estavam explícitos ao redor de Voldemort.

A insanidade exalava de Voldemort e atingia todos os seus guerreiros que estavam na ilha que naquele momento estava tremendo como se tivesse sido atingida por um terremoto, o Lorde das Trevas também sabia que se não fossem os feitiços protetores ao redor da ilha que impediam que ela fosse localizada, alem dos feitiços de ocultamento mágico provavelmente todo o mundo estaria sentindo seus poderes naquele momento.

Então Voldemort avançou e atacou os dois guerreiros que estavam se mantendo em pé com dificuldade, eles mal conseguiram se mover para poderem se defender e foram brutalmente atingidos por feitiços de extinção que Voldemort lançou em cima deles, o Lorde das Trevas preferira apenas derrotá-los com feitiços e não cortar seus melhores guerreiros, uma forte explosão soou quando os dois guerreiros foram atingidos pelos feitiços negros e uma nuvem de poeira elevou-se no local onde os dois homens acabaram caindo.

Carlos Macarthy e Reynold Wilson não conseguiram bloquear o súbito ataque do Lorde das Trevas a tempo e foram atingidos pelos feitiços sendo imediatamente lançados a mais de quinze metros de onde Voldemort estava, os dois possuíam cortes profundos em seus corpos, mas como eles tinham os poderes bastante elevados podiam curar-se mais rápido do que os bruxos comuns, o que não ajudou muito naquele momento visto que eles foram acertados por alguém mais poderoso do que eles, por isso eles tinham sorte de permanecerem vivos depois de receberem aqueles feitiços que poderiam ser capazes de destruir uma cidade inteira.

Quando a nuvem de poeira finalmente desapareceu depois que Voldemort executou um feitiço de sucção com a mão esquerda finalmente o estrago real pode ser melhor visto e analisado, o Lorde das Trevas gostou muito do poder que ele usara e também ficou satisfeito ao ver a resistência de seus guerreiros.

A aura de insanidade e maldade ainda circulava Voldemort que olhava os dois homens tentando se levantar com um pequeno sorriso demoníaco nos lábios, ao longe os outros Dragões Negros voltaram a treinar normalmente, eles haviam parado o treinamento para ver o Lorde das Trevas demonstrando todo o seu poder pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Voldemort estava mais do que satisfeito consigo mesmo e com seus guerreiros e ao contrário do que os outros Dragões Negros pensavam, Voldemort não estava utilizando nem metade de seus poderes, pois estava lutando contra os dois Dragões Negros que possuíam os níveis de magia e de duelo com armas mais baixos.

De repente Voldemort ficou instantaneamente alerta quando sentiu algo atravessando as barreiras protetoras que envolviam a ilha, mas quando percebeu o brilho azulado no meio do vale que revelou algumas dezenas de pessoas de diversas idades o bruxo das trevas sorriu satisfeito, afinal fora ele próprio que autorizara aquelas chaves de portais que tinham horário programado para chegarem semanalmente.

A aparição das pessoas chamou imediatamente a atenção dos outros Dragões Negros que estavam treinando mais ao longe, eles passaram a correr em uma velocidade surpreendente e em poucos segundos já encontravam-se ao redor das pessoas olhando-as com sorrisos demoníacos em suas faces, afinal a diversão chegara.

Olhando por cima Voldemort foi capaz de contar cerca de trinta guerreiros no meio do grupo de pessoas, eles estavam tentando proteger as mulheres e as garotas que haviam sido enviadas junto com eles.

Quando as pessoas perceberam que Voldemort estava ali naquele lugar o medo espalhou-se entre eles como se fosse um vírus, o terror e o desespero exalavam de cada um deles, inclusive dos próprios guerreiros que mal conseguiam esconder o medo em suas faces, já as mulheres e as garotas choravam de medo e agonia, pois sabiam muito bem o destino que as aguardava e elas levariam muito tempo sendo a diversão dos homens antes de serem mortas.

- Meu Lorde... – a voz de Flinch Tompsom soava tão esperançosa e cruel que Voldemort sorriu friamente olhando para o grupo de escravos e prisioneiros que haviam sido enviados para aquela ilha para se tornarem a diversão deles.

Mas uma garota em particular chamou a atenção de Voldemort, não que ela fosse mais bonita do que as outras, mas sim porque ela era ruiva e lhe lembrava muito Lílian Potter, uma mulher que ele próprio desejara e que o recusara quando ele a chamara para ser uma de suas comensais da morte, ele estivera disposto a esquecer o fato dela ser uma sangue-ruim imunda e torná-la sua amante, mas a mulher o recusara preferindo o tolo do marido dela. Bem, pensou Voldemort, eles ainda teriam o que mereciam, ele próprio se encarregaria de castigar a ruiva maldita.

Voldemort apontou sua mão direita para o grupo que imediatamente encolheu-se pensado que o Lorde das Trevas fosse matá-los naquele mesmo momento, ação que fez Voldemort sorrir zombeteiramente antes de abrir a mão realizando um movimento brusco para a direita, imediatamente os trinta homens que haviam no grupo foram lançados para cerca de dez metros longe das mulheres em questão e correntes negras envolveram o corpo deles.

Com outro movimento de mão de Voldemort, a ruiva que ele vira e percebera ser parecida com a antiga Lílian Potter veio levitando até onde o Lorde das Trevas estava, é claro que a garota gritou e esperneou tentando se libertar do feitiço que a fazia dirigir-se para onde o bruxo das trevas estava, mas ela não conseguia fazer nada mais d que chorar e choramingar.

- Vocês podem se divertir com elas rapazes. – disse Voldemort sorrindo friamente para as mulheres que começaram a gritar e chorar abraçando-se uma as outras, em seguida Voldemort olhou para a ruiva que chorava em seus braços e sorrindo de maneira deliciada disse. – Você vai ser apenas minha, pequena ruiva.

- Não... – gritou a garota e tentou se livrar de Voldemort levantando ambas as mãos e conseguindo arranhar o rosto ofídico do Lorde das Trevas, que piscou surpreso com o súbito ataque da garota e em seguida desferiu um forte tapa no rosto da garota que caiu aos pés do Lorde das Trevas que segurou-a pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Sua pirralha insolente. – rosnou Voldemort de maneira ameaçadora puxando com força os cabelos vermelhos da ruiva fazendo com que ela chorasse ainda mais, em seguida Voldemort levou a mão até os trapos de roupa que a garota vestia e com um puxão fez com que a camisa velha que ela usava fosse rasgada revelando os seios da menina que tentou tampar-se com as mãos, mas Voldemort era ágil e no segundo seguinte já havia transformado a saia da menina em farrapos com um forte puxão, a garota choramingou ainda mais e tentou se ocultar embora isso fosse completamente inútil naquele momento, afinal ela estava nua.

**INICIO DE CENA DE VIOLENCIA SEXUAL**

**A garota foi arremessada ao chão como uma boneca de pano, a pobre garota lutava desesperadamente para ignorar a onda de dor que o forte puxão em seus cabelos havia causado, mas quando o Lorde das Trevas cobriu o corpo da garota ela não se entregou e lutou com bravura, seus braços dardejavam, arranhando e socando, de vez em quando conseguindo perfurar de leve a pele do homem, enquanto as suas pernas davam esticões e pontapés como se ela fosse uma verdadeira gata selvagem lutando desesperadamente por escapar.**

**Mas então Voldemort fechou uma mão no pescoço da ruiva e o apertou com força fazendo com que a garota parasse imediatamente de se debater enquanto tentava respirar, Voldemort olhava fascinado para a garota e sentia-se muito contente em conhecer o espírito guerreiro dela, preferia quando havia bastante resistência por parte delas.**

**- Acho bom você ficar quietinha agora... – sussurrou Voldemort fazendo uma adaga aparecer em sua mão e em seguida encostando-a na garganta da ruiva e retirando sua mão do agarre que fazia no pescoço dela, em seguida Voldemort inclinou-se e mordeu com força a orelha da ruiva fazendo-a gritar de dor e desespero. – Você vai gostar, vai ver. Quero ouvir seus berros e gritos, eles só me darão mais força e prazer...**

**As lágrimas começaram a jorrar novamente pelos olhos da ruiva que sabia que não poderia fazer nada para impedir o que estava por acontecer, mas pelos menos ela não cederia facilmente e estava pronta para morrer, por isso voltou a se debater de maneira selvagem apelando para todas as forças que ela possuía dentro de seu corpo sem saber que era exatamente daquilo que o Lorde das Trevas gostava, a resistência de uma mulher.**

**Voldemort aplicou todo o seu peso em cima da garota imobilizando-a completamente com seu corpo e logo depois com a mão livre puxou as duas mãos da garota e as prendeu acima da cabeça dela, sadicamente Voldemort deslizou a lâmina da adaga pelo corpo nu da garota ruiva, passando pela pele nua dos ombros da ruiva, em seguida pelos seios alvos antes de finalmente largar o punhal ao lado de seu corpo e se dedicar a tocar e acariciar o corpo da garota.**

**Caricias não seria o termo mais apropriado para se descrever o que Voldemort estava fazendo com a ruiva, já que ele apertava com toda a força a carne sensível da ruiva, batia com força e beliscava cruelmente a pele imaculada da ruiva, em seguida deslizou as unhas em formato de garra pelo peito da garota fazendo cortes por toda a extensão do tórax dela, incluindo os seios delicados que estavam roxos naquele momento, Voldemort ficou brutalmente excitado com aquela agressão extremamente cruel da parte dele, principalmente quando ouviu o choro de dor e agonia da garota, que continuava tentando se libertar do agarre.**

**Ainda segurando as mãos da garota com uma de suas próprias mãos, Voldemort mergulhou o rosto no vale dos seios da ruiva e mordeu ferozmente um de seus mamilos causando dores excruciantes na garota que verbalizou isso em um grito agudo e em mais tentativas de se soltar, grito que Voldemort simplesmente engoliu quando elevou seu rosto e esmagou os lábios da garota em um beijo cruel, a ruiva não sabia mais o que fazer e tudo o que pode verbalizar foram as lágrimas que continuavam rolando soltas pelo rosto dela enquanto o Lorde das Trevas assaltava e invadia a boca dela sem piedade alguma.**

**Finalmente a garota conseguiu imprimir força o suficiente para poder libertar uma de suas mãos e a utilizou para socar Voldemort na altura dos rins, mas tudo o que o Lorde das Trevas sentiu foi uma leve pontada e em seguida agarrou-lhe a mão novamente juntando a outra e dessa vez segurando-a com mais firmeza e em seguida acertou um tapa no rosto da ruiva que deixou a garota sem conseguir respirar por alguns segundos.**

**Quando Voldemort abriu as próprias roupas e ficou semi-despido a garota ruiva encontrou força o suficiente para tentar fugir, mas foi esbofeteada novamente e em seguida passou a desferir socos nela, principalmente em seu estomago e peito até que ela estivesse praticamente a beira da inconsciência e a garota nunca desejou nada como desejava desmaiar naquele momento, mas essa graça não lhe foi concedida.**

**Voldemort parou de socar a garota, afinal queria que ela estivesse bastante consciente para o que ele queria fazer, desejava ouvir os gritos de dor dela enquanto ele estivesse possuindo-a, em seguida o Lorde das Trevas afastou suas roupas do caminho e forçou as pernas dela a se abrirem, não teve nenhum cuidado e machucou as coxas da garotas enquanto lhe separava as pernas, logo em seguida Voldemort estava acomodado no meio delas.**

**A garota gritava e implorava que ele parasse, mas Voldemort sorriu olhando para o rosto desesperado da garota ruiva e em seguida arremeteu contra o corpo dela penetrando-a com uma brutalidade insana causando um berro de dor na ruiva.**

**A menina sentiu sua carne ceder e ser rasgada enquanto ele a invadia sem um pingo de piedade, tudo o que a ruiva conseguia fazer era gritar de dor enquanto via a boca do homem arreganhada em um sorriso cruel enquanto ela continuava se debatendo e gritando, tentando lutar inutilmente para que ele não fosse capaz de prosseguir.**

**Voldemort bombeava sem piedade para dentro do corpo da garota, a força de suas arremetidas eram animalescas e a garota gritava e implorava, mas nada no mundo poderia deter Voldemort que naquele momento estava beijando um dos seios da garota. Tudo o que a garota sentia naquele momento era dor e horror, os gritos agora já saiam meramente estrangulados pela garganta da menina, os olhos dela estavam meio desfocados naquele momento, imersos em uma imensidão de dor e sofrimento que rasgava a alma dela.**

**- Assim... – sussurrou Voldemort com a voz rouca e cruel arremetendo com mais força para dentro da ruiva. – Isso, grita... Grita mais...**

**Poucos momentos depois Voldemort urrou de prazer enquanto se derramava dentro do corpo da garota que estava inerte a alguns momentos, a ruiva já nem se movia direito, o único vestígio de que ela ainda estava via era o peito dela que subia e descia por causa de sua respiração, além das lágrimas que continuavam escorrendo pelo rosto marcado dela.**

**FIM DA CENA DE VILENCIA SEXUAL**

Assim que saiu de dentro do corpo da garota Voldemort levantou-se e rapidamente vestiu suas roupas enquanto continuava olhando par ao corpo da ruiva que ele havia acabado de possuir, fora o melhor sexo que ele tivera nos últimos tempos.

- Levante-se. – ordenou Voldemort em tom de desprezo, embora sorrisse de maneira maligna e cruel para a ruiva que mal piscou enquanto continuava imóvel. – Vamos sua cadela, eu mandei você se levantar.

Finalmente a garota reagiu e saiu de seu torpor olhando para o rosto demoníaco do homem que acabara de violentá-la, desviando os olhos dele ela olhou para si mesma vendo as marcas da agressão que sofrera, seu corpo estava todo marcado pelas mãos e dentes daquele demônio, o sangue entre suas pernas revelava que ela já não era mais pura, fora deflorada por um demônio e de uma maneira que não se trata nem os piores animais.

Voldemort observou como a garota começou a se levantar e em seguida passar os olhos pelo corpo vendo o estado em que ele estava, a excitação que o Lorde das Trevas havia sentido possuindo aquela garota o deixara mais do que satisfeito e ele pretendia manter aquela ruiva como sua amante durante o tempo em que ele estivesse ali naquela ilha.

A ruiva sentou-se com muita dificuldade e enquanto ela tentava se encolher para chorar a garota ruiva bateu os olhos na adaga que o homem estivera usando e sem que ele percebesse as mãos pequenas dela fecharam-se no cabo da adaga e ela trouxe a arma para próximo de si enquanto ouvia as palavras do bruxo.

- Você é muito linda garota, por isso vou mantê-la como minha amante por algum tempo. – revelou Voldemort olhando de maneira cruel e lasciva para o corpo da menina que gemeu e encolheu-se com as palavras de Voldemort.

A ruiva não pensava em permitir que aquilo voltasse a acontecer jamais com ela, ela já havia sido brutalmente desonrada e não pensava em ter de suportar aquilo novamente, por isso enquanto o Lorde das Trevas virava-se e olhava para seus Dragões Negros que estavam se divertindo com as outras mulheres e garotas, a ruiva cortou seus próprios pulsos com a lâmina da adaga ignorando a dor que ela sentiu ao fazer isso, pois a dor e o sofrimento que ela havia suportado quando fora estuprada era centenas de vezes maior do que aquela.

- Olha só como meus guerreiros se divertem com as outras mulheres... – sussurrou Voldemort em tom suficientemente alto para que a garota ruiva ouvisse. – Adoro ouvir esses gritos de dor e sofrimento, soam como musica em meu ouvido.

Percebendo a falta de resposta e mesmo não esperando que a ruiva respondesse ao que ele havia comentado Voldemort virou-se para então se deparar com a garota sentada e recostada contra um banco que havia ali, a adaga que ele havia conjurado estava na mão direita da ruiva que obviamente havia cortado os dois pulsos, o sangue escorria abundantemente pelos cortes profundos que a garota fizera em si mesma.

- Que desperdício. – suspirou Voldemort balançando a cabeça, afinal a garota daria uma bela distração enquanto estivesse ali.

Em seguida, como se aquilo não fosse absolutamente nada Voldemort deixou o corpo sem vida da garota ruiva que ele acabara de violentar e dirigiu-se até onde ficava a mansão, onde ele pretendia tomar um banho longo antes de jantar e dormir, afinal o dia já estava no fim e estava na hora de se preparar para o jantar. Voldemort seguiu para a mansão ouvindo os gritos das mulheres sendo violentadas pelos seus Dragões Negros.

Enquanto Voldemort arrastava a garota ruiva que ele havia escolhido para si próprio, os Dragões Negros olhavam lascivamente para as mulheres tentando decidir o que fariam com elas, por fim eles decidiram em mudo acordo selecionar algumas e deixar as outras amarradas e observando o que eles iriam fazer com elas, assim como os homens que estavam sendo observados sadicamente por uma Belatriz Lestrange.

Sem muito esforço os Dragões Negros amarraram a maioria das mulheres com correntes deixando-as sentadas em um local próximo onde elas pudessem serem testemunhas do que iria acontecer, um local o suficientemente perto para garantir que nenhuma delas fosse capaz de escapar caso elas tivessem coragem para tentar.

Os Dragões Negros acabaram pegando uma mulher cada um, afinal todos eles estavam mais do que ansiosos para se divertirem com uma mulher, pois já fazia mais de duas semanas que eles haviam tido contato com outra pessoa do sexo feminino que não fosse Belatriz, mas a companheira deles estava fora de cogitação, pois todos os guerreiros sabiam que a mulher era uma verdadeira sádica na cama e que gostava de causar dor em seus parceiros.

Em poucos minutos os Dragões Negros arrancaram as roupas das mulheres que haviam escolhido para si próprios e depois de se despirem passaram a violentá-las, os gritos de dor e desespero das mulheres e garotas ecoava por todo o vale enquanto elas eram violentamente estupradas, os homens não tinham nem um pouco de cuidado enquanto possuíam as mulheres.

As mulheres que estavam amarradas choravam desesperadas enquanto viam o que aqueles monstros estavam fazendo com as outras, os homens que também estavam sendo obrigados a presenciar aquelas cenas sentiam-se enojados e cheios de ódio, pois muitos deles conheciam algumas daquelas mulheres, sendo que duas delas eram irmãs de dois dos guerreiros amarrados, os dois homens gritavam implorando para que eles parassem, mas os Dragões Negros apenas riam sadicamente enquanto Belatriz gargalhava.

Algumas das mulheres que estavam sendo violentadas lutavam desesperadamente enquanto tentavam se libertar, mas algumas delas haviam perdido a esperança de conseguir escapar dos monstros que as estavam violando e apenas fechavam os olhos enquanto rezavam mentalmente implorando para que aquela agonia acabasse rapidamente, mas cada segundo parecia uma eternidade enquanto elas eram estupradas.

Enquanto os homens que pertenciam aos Dragões Negros se divertiam com as mulheres que haviam sido enviadas, Belatriz se divertia atormentando os homens que estavam sendo obrigados a assistir o que estava acontecendo, mas logo depois a mulher cansou de ficar apenas olhando e falando obscenidades para os guerreiros e decidiu ser mais ativa e então ela começou a torturar fisicamente os homens.

Logo Belatriz executava a maldição cruciatus no grupo de guerreiros amarrados e acorrentados, os berros de dor e agonia dos homens se juntaram aos gritos suplicantes das mulheres que estavam sendo violentadas.

Os prisioneiros sentiam seus corpos sendo perfurados por milhões de facas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que elas retalhavam cada pedaço do corpo deles e depois se reconstituía causando uma dor ainda maior, apenas para a pele ser retalhada novamente, aquela era a maldição da dor mais poderosa que cada um daqueles guerreiros já havia sentido.

- Doeu? – perguntou Belatriz debochadamente olhando para os prisioneiros que arfavam e gemiam de dor, mesmo depois dela já haver suspendido a maldição da dor. – Isso é apenas uma pequena amostra do poder que nós possuímos.

A voz da mulher era suave e demoníaca ao mesmo tempo enquanto ela falava, em seguida ela passou a utilizar outros feitiços nos prisioneiros, feitiços negros que causavam ainda mais dor do que as maldições imperdoáveis, feitiços que cortavam a pele deixando os cortes em carne viva, mas a verdadeira dor vinha quando Belatriz conjurava sal e fazia com que o pó branco fosse jogado em cima dos machucados e dos cortes dos prisioneiros, que berravam ainda mais alto devido a dor e ardência que aquilo causava a eles.

Isso foi apenas o início da tortura que aqueles prisioneiros tiveram de suportar, pois a partir daquele momento as coisas pioraram em muito para eles, os feitiços que causavam dor aumentaram de intensidade e força fazendo com que os mais fracos acabassem agonizando em pouco tempo, o que deixou Belatriz nem um pouco contente.

O que fez com que ela aumentasse ainda mais a intensidade da tortura, utilizando feitiços de choque e de fogo para causar ainda mais dor nos prisioneiros, o que funcionou perfeitamente visto que eles passaram a sentir ainda mais dores do que antes.

Mas Belatriz era extremamente sádica e ela libertou dois prisioneiros das correntes e utilizando a maldição império neles os obrigou a se despirem e em seguida ordenou que eles tivessem relações sexuais um com o outro.

Os prisioneiros olharam chocados para aquilo enquanto viam os dois homens tendo relações sexuais como se fossem dois coelhos sedentos, Belatriz ria diabolicamente quando desfez a maldição império e quando os dois prisioneiros ficaram livres do controle que a mulher exercia sobre eles, ambos afastaram-se completamente atordoados enquanto a compreensão do que haviam sido obrigados a fazer penetrava na mente de cada um deles, o horror daquilo deixou os dois guerreiros enojados consigo mesmo, mas eles não tiveram tempo para pensar em fazer algo, pois Belatriz já havia executado a maldição neles novamente e dessa vez eles inverteram as posições, quando os dois voltaram a transar Belatriz ria satisfeita e passou a observar como os dois homens se satisfaziam um ao outro, aquilo era uma coisa que ela adorava fazer.

Os estupros e as torturas continuaram durante a noite e estenderam-se até alta madrugada, no final os homens imploravam para serem mortos devido a dor que Belatriz já havia infringido a eles, pedido que a mulher concedeu, mas com certeza não fora de uma maneira que os prisioneiros haviam imaginado, ou seja, recebendo uma maldição da morte.

Não, aquele não fazia nem um pouco o estilo de Belatriz Lestrange. Os prisioneiros foram mortos com os feitiços e maldições mais dolorosas que existiam, a morte deles foi extremamente lenta e dolorosa, os gritos e gemidos de agonia dos homens foi ouvido durante várias horas enquanto eles agonizavam lentamente.

As mulheres foram abusadas e violentadas pelos Dragões Negros, algumas delas haviam sofrido tantas vezes nas mãos dos homens que não suportaram a humilhação e a dor acabando por desmaiarem enquanto ainda eram brutalmente violentadas.

Outras foram mortas no processo, Stanley Black-Hawk acabou matando duas mulheres enquanto se divertia com elas, pois ele tinha a mania de agarrar o pescoço das mulheres com que transava, ele era exatamente como Belatriz e gostava de causar dor, ele sentia uma prazer sádico enquanto via as mulheres morrendo enquanto ele as estava possuindo.

Quando os Dragões Negros decidiram encerrar a noite e irem descansar os prisioneiros já estavam todos mortos, com exceção das mulheres que haviam sido poupadas para os dias seguintes, afinal eles queriam se divertir com elas, embora cinco das mulheres estivessem mortas pelas mãos de Stanley Black-Hawk, Lucius Malfoy e Daniel Hewtom.

Depois de prenderem as mulheres no calabouço cada um dos Dragões Negros dirigiu-se para seu respectivo quarto, afinal o dia seguinte seria mais um dia de treinamento com o Lorde das Trevas, deixando para os elfos domésticos que os estavam servindo o trabalho de se livrarem dos corpos das mulheres e dos prisioneiros mortos.

O local dedicado a ser a enfermaria estava localizado no primeiro andar, estava localizada próxima da sala em que os alunos tinham aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, a enfermaria era um local amplo onde havia dezenas de camas e leitos especialmente preparados para tratar de qualquer tipo de enfermidade ou doença, embora na maioria das vezes os ferimentos sofridos pelos estudantes eram leves e não passavam de arranhões que podiam ser resolvidos rapidamente, embora algumas vezes os machucados fossem um pouco mais sérios.

Naquele momento a enfermeira de Hogwarts estava no salão principal comendo seu jantar antes de poder voltar para sua sala, por isso a enfermaria estava deserta e estaria completamente vazia se não fosse pelo corpo inconsciente do diretor de Hogwarts que estava em um dos leitos mais ao fundo da enfermaria.

Quando ele chegara mais cedo a enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey havia se assustado terrivelmente com o estado em que o diretor se encontrava e depois que a enfermeira realizou alguns exames rápidos descobriu que o diretor estava seriamente machucado e que se não fosse a ação rápida dos Cavaleiros da Luz que haviam utilizado alguns feitiços de cura no corpo ferido do diretor, ele provavelmente estaria morto naquele momento.

O corpo de Dumbledore estava repleto de bandagens e algumas pastas especiais que ajudavam a pessoa a se curar mais rápido, a enfermeira também havia feito o diretor beber duas doses de uma poção contra a dor enquanto curava os ferimentos que Dumbledore apresentava.

Dumbledore começou a despertar lentamente enquanto sentia dores em todo o seu corpo, mal conseguindo se mover o diretor começou a abrir os olhos lentamente, mas somente conseguiu enxergar imagens difusas e distorcidas.

Ele precisou piscar os olhos várias vezes para conseguir focalizar as imagens e finalmente conseguir olhar para o teto branco, achando estranho o local Dumbledore elevou levemente o tronco enquanto sentia o corpo todo protestar ante seu movimento e somente então viu os leitos que havia ao seu redor percebendo que se encontrava na enfermaria do castelo.

Ele recostou-se novamente com um suspiro cansado enquanto sentia uma ardência em todo seu corpo e a partir daquele momento sentiu um pouco de dificuldade para respirar, o diretor sentia algumas pontas na região de seu tórax e ele soube que tinha algumas costelas fraturadas que ainda não estavam completamente curadas.

Forçando-se a ficar imóvel para não piorar mais ainda seu estado o diretor fechou os olhos e suspirou enquanto as imagens dos últimos acontecimentos invadiam sua mente, na verdade os acontecimentos do ultimo mês invadiram a mente de Dumbledore em imagens tão rápidas que ele mal conseguia processá-las.

Cada um dos acontecimentos que ocorreram desde que o ano letivo se iniciara passou pela mente do diretor, primeiro o seqüestro da filha de Arthur e Molly Weasley dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts que deveria ser tão seguro quanto a própria escola, depois o sumiço do seqüestrador, até mesmo depois de quase um mês o menino Nott não havia sido encontrado e não havia nem mesmo vestígios de o que poderia ter acontecido com o garoto.

Em seguida a aparição daquele estranho encapuzado em pleno Salão Principal trazendo ninguém menos do que a própria menina seqüestrada em seus braços, desse momento em diante as coisas pareciam ter começado a desandar em frente aos olhos do diretor.

Azrael tomou controle da Oceania e começou a ganhar território em cima de território, em poucos dias ele já controlava todos os países que não estavam aliados ao Império da Luz e ao Império das Trevas, os chamados guerrilheiros.

Então a surpresa maior viera quando descobrira que Harry Potter era muito poderoso, nunca antes vira o garoto demonstrar tanta habilidade em magia ou em luta, nem sabia que ele podia ter tanto poder, mas o diretor ficara abismado quando o vira lutando e matando o Cavaleiro das Trevas no povoado de Hogsmeade.

Seu plano para eliminá-lo em uma luta teste contra os Angel's falhara e o garoto acabara não apenas matando seus melhores guerreiros, mas ele simplesmente os humilhara. A informação de que o filho mais velho dos Potter estava ao lado do tal Azrael chegou como uma verdadeira bomba e acabou com a chance de Dumbledore ter o garoto ao seu lado.

A morte de Amos Diggory fora um forte choque para o diretor, pois contava com as pesquisas dele para conseguir extrair o poder de algumas pessoas, chegara inclusive a cogitar sugar o poder do Potter depois que vira do que o moleque era capaz de fazer.

Sua ultima cartada fora tentar subornar Harry Potter com a descoberta que John havia feito, mas isso não surtira o efeito que ele desejara e ainda fora humilhado em pleno salão principal pelo garoto que de alguma maneira havia conseguido mudar os papéis que ele recebera em que apontavam a verdadeira identidade da namorada do garoto.

Dumbledore admitia que passara dos limites quando atacara a namorada do moreno da sonserina, jamais deveria ter tomado aquela atitude, mas a raiva e o ódio de ter sido humilhado e desmoralizado em frente a seus comandados e aos alunos do castelo subira a cabeça do diretor e ele não pensara quando simplesmente apontara a varinha para a garota ao lado do moleque e lançara o feitiço de magia negra.

Jamais poderia ter previsto as conseqüências de seu ato impensado, Dumbledore nem mesmo vira o moreno se movimentar antes de ser atingido fortemente por ele e quando seus Cavaleiros da Luz haviam se movido para lhe ajudar foram simplesmente interrompidos por alguns alunos e por três de seus professores.

Dumbledore conhecia os poderes de Lílian, Tiago e Sirius, sabia do que eles eram capazes e entendia perfeitamente o que eles haviam feito, afinal o garoto era filho do casal Potter e afilhado do Professor Black.

Mas os movimentos dos alunos foi o que deixou o diretor ainda mais surpreso e chocado, foram movimentos rápidos e fortes, os Cavaleiros da Luz nem mesmo tiveram tempo de se defenderem dos estudantes que os atacaram, pois até mesmo para Dumbledore que era poderoso fora difícil de ver os movimentos dos garotos e das garotas.

Dumbledore percebia que todos eles eram amigos do moreno da sonserina e de alguma maneira haviam se aproximado desde que as aulas começaram, o diretor não conseguia imaginar como eles poderiam ter virado amigos de uma hora para outra, mas podia perceber que Harry Potter era responsável pelo treinamento deles, o que queria dizer que esses mesmos estudantes o estavam apoiando e conseqüentemente apoiando Azrael.

Então viera o desafio ao qual Dumbledore não pudera recusar. Nunca imaginara que o poder do garoto poderia aumentar ainda mais desde a ultima vez que o vira em ação, mas descobrira que estava enganado e pagara caro por causa disso, o diretor usara todos os seus poderes e truques que conhecia para poder vencer o garoto, mas fora vencido e nem mesmo conseguira reagir perante a força do garoto que destruíra todos os seus truques e as estátuas que ele havia transfigurado para poder utilizar para atacar o moreno.

No fim de nada adiantara e Dumbledore levara a maior surra de toda a sua vida, nem mesmo na batalha contra Gellert Grindewald ele apanhara e sofrera tanto como na luta com o filho dos Potter, o diretor sentia todo o seu corpo ardendo pelas escoriações.

Mas mesmo com toda a dor e sofrimento que Dumbledore tivera que agüentar enquanto lutava com Harry Potter fora o suficiente ou grande o bastante comparado ao que ele sentiu naquele momento quando percebeu a sua realidade.

Ele havia perdido o controle do Império da Luz!

Tudo pelo que ele havia lutado durante toda a sua vida simplesmente evaporou-se em poucas horas, anos e anos de luta e planejamento não serviram de nada no final, fora precipitado e agira de modo tolo e impulsivo.

Agora tudo estava perdido e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, pois Harry Potter o derrotara legalmente em um duelo pela liderança do Império da Luz e apenas com a lembrança do duelo entre eles, Azrael poderia tomar controle absoluto sobre os países aliados ao Império, o que ele já deveria ter feito naquele momento.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos do diretor de Hogwarts pensando em toda sua vida, vendo tudo pelo que ele trabalhara ruindo bem em frente a seus olhos. As lágrimas rolaram soltas pela face de Dumbledore enquanto pensava que já não teria controle sobre nada.

Em seguida Dumbledore fechou os olhos e deixou que a dor interna o acolhesse, não se preocupou com as lágrimas e deixou que elas corressem livremente, pois a partir daquele momento ele não era mais ninguém a não ser o mero diretor de Hogwarts. Poucos minutos depois Dumbledore acabou adormecendo devido a dor que ele ainda sentia.

Sarah continuava parada no mesmo lugar a quase cinco minutos, desde que o moreno lhe revelara sua verdadeira história que ela estava pensativa e ficava olhando para o nada tentando processar melhor aquelas informações.

Sabia que o moreno estava esperando ansiosamente por algo dela, embora ela não conseguisse articular muita coisa naquele momento. As palavras dele percorriam a mente dela como fogo, fazendo com que ela percebesse a futilidade da existência em que eles viviam, pois com apenas um desejo os deuses poderiam mudar tudo.

Mas Sarah sabia que não podia pensar dessa maneira e que deveria viver o momento sem pensar muito no futuro, afinal eles poderiam não ter mais um futuro, a guerra estava correndo e muito em breve eles teriam batalhas que decidiriam os vencedores e os perdedores, a morena somente esperava que ela e o moreno sobrevivessem a ela.

Quanto a vida que Harry descrevera a ela, tudo o que ela poderia fazer era lamentar pela falta de amor e carinho que ele tivera, além de imaginar as dificuldades e os perigos pelos quais ele havia passado em seus anos em Hogwarts.

Harry também permanecia parado no mesmo lugar desde que terminara de contar sua historia para a morena, não sabia exatamente o que fazer ou dizer depois de todo aquele momento de silêncio que ocorrera depois que ele havia parado de falar, sabia que a morena precisava digerir a história e talvez aquilo demorasse um pouco.

Sarah ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para o moreno que retribuiu o gesto, ambos encararam-se por vários segundos que pareceram intermináveis para os dois. Os olhos verdes estavam mergulhados nos olhos azuis, a intensidade do olhar de ambos poderia queimar, mas enquanto Sarah olhava para os olhos do namorado percebeu que tudo o que ele havia lhe revelado não significava nada e não importava, pois nada poderia atrapalhar o relacionamento deles, ela não precisava pensar muito para saber que o amava e que o aceitava como ele era, o fato do moreno ter vindo de outro "mundo" não era nada mais que um pequeno detalhe.

O que realmente importava era o que ela sentia em seu coração e naquele momento Sarah decidiu mandar tudo as favas e apenas sentir, afinal quando ela revelara para o moreno a verdade sobre seu passado ele havia aceitado sem julgá-la o fato dela pertencer a uma família de comensais da morte, nem mesmo o fato dela estar em Hogwarts atrás de vingança serviu para o moreno se afastar ou repudiá-la, portanto não seria o que ele lhe revelara que mudaria alguma coisa no relacionamento que existia entre eles dois.

Sarah aproximou-se lentamente do moreno sem em nenhum momento desviar seus olhos azuis do mar verde que ele possuía e quando finalmente esteve próxima o bastante levou ambas as mãos aos ombros do moreno e o puxou para si, colando as bocas em um beijo repleto de desejo e amor, a morena demonstrou no beijo o que ela sentia por ele.

A morena estava beijando o moreno na ponta dos pés, pois ela não tinha mais que um metro e setenta, isso porque crescera durante o treinamento que ela e os amigos haviam recebido de Harry, mas mesmo assim não era suficiente para ficar nem sequer próximo a altura que o moreno possuía, afinal com seu quase um metro e noventa de altura ele parecia um gigante perto da maioria dos garotos que haviam na escola.

Harry ficou surpreso por um momento com a súbita aproximação da namorada, mas quando sentiu a entrega que ela lhe dispensava através do beijo quase pulou de alegria, somente não o fez porque naquele momento ele tinha algo mais importante para fazer do que isso, afinal beijar a morena era muito melhor.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou Sarah baixinho quando eles finalmente pararam de se beijar por um momento, afinal precisavam respirar.

- Eu também, Sarah. – respondeu Harry de volta esboçando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios antes de voltar a beijar a morena.

- Eu não me importo com seu passado. – disse Sarah de maneira ofegante quando fizeram outra pausa para respirarem, mas dessa vez ela olhou direto nos olhos verdes do moreno. – Nada vai fazer com que eu me separe de você.

- É muito bom ouvir isso. – disse Harry com a voz repleta de desejo antes de voltar a beijar a morena, dessa vez um beijo mais faminto e cheio de um desejo intenso e oculto que a morena entendeu muito bem, pois ela também sentia uma vibração diferente em seu interior, algo que somente sentia quando fazia amor com o moreno.

Harry afastou-se levemente de Sarah, mas continuou olhando fixamente para o rosto da morena, ela era extremamente bela e o moreno jamais se cansaria de pousar seus olhos na face dela, principalmente quando ela estava ofegante e com os lábios inchados pelos beijos que haviam acabado de trocar entre eles.

- Tenho algo pra você. – disse Harry levando a mão até o bolso de seu uniforme e murmurando um feitiço que fez o objeto que ele tinha guardado no bolso voltar ao tamanho normal enquanto o moreno o retirava de seu bolso.

- Harry... – murmurou Sarah surpresa quando Harry lhe estendeu uma caixa de veludo negro de tamanho suficientemente grande para conter algum tipo de colar, o que a fez ofegar levemente, afinal poucas vezes durante sua vida recebeu presentes.

- Espero que goste. – falou Harry observando como os olhos da morena brilhavam com algo que lhe lembrou encantamento e surpresa.

- Merlin. – sussurrou Sarah quando abriu a caixa de veludo negro deparando-se com uma gargantilha vitoriana de prata também negra, os dedos da morena roçaram levemente pelas pequenas pedras negras quando ela levantou a mão para tocar a jóia, e enquanto observava esse pequeno movimento Harry sentiu que estava mais do que excitado naquele momento. – Meu Deus Harry, ela é simplesmente maravilhosa.

- Prove. – disse Harry querendo ver como a namorada ficaria com aquela peça feita especialmente sob medida.

Sara retirou cuidadosamente o colar de dentro da caixa, em seguida ela tentou colocar o colar logo depois de deixar a caixa em cima de uma poltrona que havia próximo a lareira, mas a morena estava um pouco nervosa pelo presente e ela não conseguiu prender o fecho.

- Deixe que eu faço isso. – disse Harry com firmeza enquanto pegava a gargantilha das mãos da morena e se encaminhava para as costas dela.

Enquanto Harry colocava suavemente o colar em volta do pescoço da morena pedia silenciosamente que a sala precisa se alterasse conforme ele planejava e de repente as paredes da sala aconchegante em que eles estavam se tornaram espelhadas, passando assim a refletir as imagens dos dois garotos parados em pé.

Sarah olhou surpresa para o espelho diretamente a sua frente percebendo que os espelhos estavam em toda a sala, seus olhos azuis foram apanhados por aqueles olhos de cor verde esmeralda que brilhavam enquanto olhava fixamente para ela, havia um enorme calor nos orbes verdes que faziam Sarah arder e tremer de antecipação.

A morena olhava atentamente a figura altiva do moreno a suas costas, ele com certeza era o homem mais bonito e de melhor aparência que ela jamais havia visto em sua vida, mas o fato dela ser a sortuda que atraíra a atenção dele fazia seu coração palpitar com a emoção de ser amada pelo moreno de olhos verdes.

O moreno fechou habilmente o colar em seu pescoço fazendo os dedos dele roçarem provocativamente em seu pescoço durante muito tempo enquanto continuava olhando fixamente para os olhos azuis da morena.

- Maravilhosa. – disse Harry com a voz baixa e rouca olhando fixamente o reflexo dos olhos azuis da morena.

- Obrigada. – Sarah murmurou baixinho enquanto um pequeno sorriso se abria nos lábios carnudos da morena.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso da morena de maneira lenta e sensual enquanto estendia sua mão e passou a acariciar ternamente a bochecha morna e macia da morena. O sorriso continuava no rosto da garota o que a fazia ficar ainda mais bonita e linda na opinião do moreno, o moreno percebeu duas lágrimas escorrendo ligeiramente pelos olhos azuis da morena.

- Não chore Sarah. – murmurou Harry baixinho ficando preocupado por um segundo de que talvez houvesse machucado a morena.

- É de felicidade. – disse Sarah alargando um pouco o sorriso enquanto o moreno continuava a acariciar sua bochecha.

Os olhos verdes escureceram e brilharam antes dele inclinar-se e começou a beijar os olhos da morena, beijando as lágrimas que vertiam dos olhos azuis da morena. Sarah quase não conseguia respirar enquanto sentia o contato dos lábios do moreno contra sua pele, ela se arrepiou com o carinho que havia naquele simples gesto.

Sarah respirou fundo e sentiu o aroma forte e másculo que exalava do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a pele dele quente e forte contra suas costas, em seguida o moreno deu a volta e ficou de frente para ela enquanto a acariciava no rosto deslizando os lábios para a testa da morena e beijando-a calidamente.

Pelo amor de Merlin, pensou Sarah suspirando, era tremendamente bom se sentir amparada e protegida por aquele homem.

Sarah mal conseguia pensar enquanto era sutilmente seduzida pelo moreno, ela mal pensava ou compreendia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas percebeu levemente o momento em que ela deslizou seus braços até a cintura forte dele e em seguida ela pousou sua cabeça no peito forte e másculo enquanto ele continuava beijando sua testa e deslizando os lábios por sua fonte em um gesto terno e carinhoso.

O coração do moreno pulsava descontrolado sob o ouvido da ruiva que apenas apreciava os movimentos suaves do moreno, afinal ele era mais enérgico e eram raros os momentos em que ele seduzia ao invés de possuí-la, não que ela estivesse reclamando, afinal não importava a maneira de fazer amor desde que Harry estivesse junto dela.

Sarah sempre se sentia cálida e protegida nos braços fortes do moreno, fora com ele que ela sentira-se desejável pela primeira vez e também fora nos braços dele que ela descobrira seu poder como mulher, principalmente o prazer que ele havia lhe ensinado a querer.

Harry não fez nenhum movimento em contrário quando sentiu os braços da morena rodeando sua cintura, o moreno apenas a sustentou naquela posição com sua mão ainda sobre o rosto da garota enquanto o polegar do moreno acariciava lentamente a maça do rosto delicado da garota que apenas suspirava em resposta.

Um calor maravilhosamente gostoso alagou o corpo da morena enquanto uma necessidade extremamente possessiva se rasgou por dentro do corpo de Sarah, algo que somente começara em sua vida depois que passara a namorar o moreno.

Quando era criança sempre sonhara com um homem perfeito que a amaria e se casaria com ela, mas desde que os pais e as irmãs da morena haviam sido brutalmente assassinados tudo em que ela conseguira pensar fora em se vingar dos malditos assassinos, nunca nem sequer pensara em garotos ou em ter um namorado, não ligara para os olhares cobiçosos que havia recebido em sua escola anterior assim como não ligara para os olhares masculinos que havia recebido no primeiro dia que ela chegara a Hogwarts.

Nunca se interessara por nenhum deles, até que aquele moreno lindo aparecera em sua vida e mudara completamente sua opinião a esse respeito. Desde então ela passara a desejar ser mais bonita para ele, não se importando com nada para estar a altura do moreno.

Mas naquele momento Sarah desejava loucamente prová-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, então a morena levantou a sua cabeça e uma onda avassaladora de desejo rasgou pelo corpo da garota quando encarou aqueles olhos verdes escurecidos e repletos de luxúria, uma luxúria que atravessou o corpo da morena.

**INICIO DA NC**

**O calor daqueles olhos verdes esquentou violentamente o corpo de Sarah, então o moreno começou a deslizar os lábios pelo rosto da morena aproximando-se perigosamente da boca carnuda da garota, mas ele foi lento e sedutor em seu trajeto pelo rosto da morena, sem conseguir conter o ofego desejoso Sarah fechou a distancia que faltava apertou seus lábios contra os do moreno que gemeu prazerosamente.**

**Harry grunhiu profundamente, um grunhido que ecoou pela garganta do moreno atravessando Sarah, foi um grunhido como o de um animal satisfeito, pouco depois o beijo voltou-se mais faminto e apaixonado.**

**Sarah apreciava o beijo que eles estavam trocando, a morena sempre sentia como Harry apreciava beijá-la, as mãos fortes do moreno sustentavam seu corpo e sua cabeça enquanto ele praticamente violava sua boca como se estivesse sedento por ela.**

**O moreno puxou a garota contra si enquanto algo primitivo dentro dele rugia em aprovação, ele a desejava com tamanho desespero e loucura que chegava a temer acabar machucando Sarah, mas sabia que se mataria antes que acabasse fazendo algo que a fizesse sofrer, mas o fogo que a morena demonstrava sentir por ele igualava o que ele sentia por ela, o moreno podia até mesmo sentir a maneira como o coração de Sarah batia violentamente.**

**A morena tremeu ligeiramente quando o moreno abandonou seus lábios e deslizou a própria boca para seu pescoço e passou a raspar e mordiscar sua garganta arrepiando sua pele sensível e deixando seu corpo mais quente ainda.**

**A barba por fazer raspou sua pele gentilmente, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais quente e ardida por ele, seu corpo todo se esticava em necessidade, uma vontade louca de sentir cada pedaço de seu corpo sendo tocado pelas mãos duras e másculas do moreno.**

**Harry era tão incrivelmente quente e masculino que a estava deixando levemente tonta de prazer, cada mordida leve que ele deixava em sua pele fazia com que todo o corpo dela se contraísse em resposta, cada célula do corpo da morena implorava por mais.**

**- Quero você. – sussurrou Sarah com a voz tremendo de desejo enquanto se apertava contra o corpo duro e másculo de Harry, os seios da morena estavam enrijecidos e excitados contra o peito másculo e poderoso do moreno.**

**Harry afastou-se levemente da morena parando de mordiscar o pescoço da mesma, ela gemeu em frustração enquanto o observava se afastar um passo para trás, mas logo depois ela gemeu em fascínio quando ele retirou a camisa que estava usando.**

**Sarah conteve o fôlego quando teve novamente a visão daquele peito magnífico e poderoso, ele realmente possuía um corpo grandiosamente belo e másculo. Os ombros amplos e largos se sobressaíam, o abdômen era mais do que um tanque de lavar roupa, cada vez que o moreno respirava os músculos do estomago se ondulavam causando arrepios prazerosos em Sarah apenas por olhar aquele corpo, o torso de Harry era ligeiramente coberto por pelos negros, nada muito exagerado, mas que fazia com que ele parecesse ainda mais masculino.**

**Harry possuía várias cicatrizes em seu peito e principalmente em seus ombros, nos bíceps e ela também sabia que havia uma outra cicatriz um pouco maior em suas costas, a morena sempre ficava sem palavras quando o via semi-nu e sempre precisava se segurar para não acabar babando ou desmaiando enquanto o observava.**

**Logo em seguida o moreno puxou novamente a garota até seus braços enquanto levava as mãos aos cabelos negros e levemente ondulados que ela possuía, o moreno afundou suas mãos neles e atraiu os lábios carnudos para os seus em um beijo devastador.**

**Sarah gemeu completamente satisfeita enquanto os lábios a violavam novamente, o moreno certamente sabia beijar maravilhosamente bem, além de saber como ninguém a utilizar aquela língua em proveito próprio, sem duvida que Sarah poderia passar o dia todo beijando e sendo beijada por aquele moreno maravilhoso.**

**A morena deslizou as mãos pelos músculos do peito do moreno ficando novamente surpresa pela maneira como eles moldavam-se e se contraiam em suas mãos, ela deslizou levemente seus dedos ao redor dos mamilos masculinos que estavam tão endurecidos quanto os seus, o gemido profundamente masculino que ele deixou escapar pela garganta foi algo que fez Sarah sentir-se extremamente orgulhosa de si mesma.**

**O moreno moveu-se levemente e começou a retirar a roupa da morena, primeiro a blusa que foi rapidamente desabotoada e depois lançada de qualquer maneira no chão, em seguida a saia simplesmente foi arrancada pelas mãos do moreno e foi parar do outro lado da sala, Sarah viu o olhar quente e faminto do moreno percorrendo seu corpo com o olhar fixando os belos olhos verdes em sua roupa intima.**

**Harry beijou mais fortemente os lábios carnudos da morena enquanto gentilmente a empurrava em direção a parede mais próxima e pressionando as costas dela contra a parede espelhada pode sentir melhor cada centímetro das curvas exuberantes e suaves contra o seu corpo duro e cheio de músculos, o perfume doce e quente da morena o deixou embriagado e cheio de um desejo louco de possuí-la o mais rápido possível.**

**Harry deslizou seus lábios da boca da morena e riscou um caminho de beijos e leves dentadas pela mandíbula da morena, descendo para o pescoço esbelto ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos do moreno soltavam de leve o sutiã negro que ela usava.**

**Sarah respirou pesadamente quando seus seios foram libertados do sutiã e eles penderam livres. O moreno olhava para eles fascinado, os seios da morena o fascinavam loucamente, não eram nem grandes e nem pequeno demais, suas mãos deslizaram imediatamente para os montículos maduros e esbeltos, o moreno deixou seus lábios deslizaram para o peito dela para finalmente começar a lamber levemente um dos seios.**

**As mãos de Sarah enroscaram nos cabelos de Harry no momento em que ele começava a chupar o seio esquerdo, o moreno fechou os olhos enquanto gemia de prazer e deslizava sua língua ao redor do mamilo duro e franzido.**

**Sarah nem conseguia pensar claramente enquanto olhava como Harry saboreava seus seios, literalmente falando. O corpo da morena ardia de maneira insistente enquanto os lábios do moreno continuavam sobre seu mamilo, enquanto a morena observava a maneira como Harry a tomava com a boca ela percebeu que o moreno parecia estar provando algum néctar divino pela maneira como gemia prazerosamente, o prazer que ele obviamente sentia com seu corpo fazia com que Sarah se sentisse especial e maravilhosa.**

**Sarah gemeu fortemente quando os dentes do moreno rasparam sobre seu mamilo, como não podia ver os olhos do moreno naquele momento ela olhou para frente encontrando a parede espelhada diretamente, assim ela pode observar as costas másculas e poderosas do moreno, as cicatrizes que estavam cravadas em sua carne lisa e bronzeada, em qualquer outro homem elas poderiam ser um defeito, mas em Harry elas pareciam uma parte extremamente importante dele, por isso deslizou sua mão direita tocando de leve sobre cada uma delas enquanto o moreno se movia do seio esquerdo para o direito.**

**Harry era um guerreiro brutal e selvagem, ao redor dele havia uma aura de poder tão mortífera que chegava a assustar, mas mesmo assim ele a sustentava de maneira terna e carinhosa, a morena gemeu quando ele deslizou uma mão por seu estomago deixando um rastro de fogo ardente sobre a pele da garota.**

**Ainda olhando atentamente para o espelho a sua frente, Sarah viu como o moreno deslizava a mão até sua coxa e depois introduzia a mão bronzeada sob o elástico de sua calcinha negra e em seguida passava a tocar a morena intimamente.**

**O moreno separou as dobras sensíveis da intimidade da morena e em seguida passou a acariciar a garota com os dedos compridos e largos, fazendo Sarah gemer profundamente com a sensação dele tocando-a tão profundamente. A morena não conseguia desviar o olhar do espelho enquanto observava como a mão dele a tocava em sua intimidade, ela via ele afundando os dedos dentro dela com cuidado, Sarah não resistiu ao ver e sentir o moreno tocando-a e gemeu mais forte movendo instintivamente os quadris contra ele.**

**A morena não sabia exatamente o que pensar das imagens eróticas e sedutoras que os espelhos refletiam, era estranho ser capaz de ver a maneira como ele a amava intimamente, ver o moreno tomando-a por tantos ângulos diferentes, em apenas um espelho ela conseguia observar todas as posições em que eles se encontravam.**

**Sarah não se sentia nem um pouco tímida ou envergonhada por causa do que estava vendo, muito pelo contrário, a morena sentia-se brutalmente poderosa pelas imagens que via, um homem como Harry estava faminto por ela e ela adorava aquilo.**

**A morena sentiu Harry descendo uma trilha de beijos por seu estômago fazendo a garota arfar pesadamente quando ele moveu a mão de dentro da calcinha dela, para logo em seguida fazer a peça de roupa deslizar pelas coxas da morena, no momento seguinte o calçado da garota também era retirado pelas mãos fortes do moreno.**

**As mãos do moreno deslizaram pelas coxas alvas da morena deslizando pelas pernas quase com reverência, em seguida subiu com as mãos passeando pelo corpo delgado. Harry ajoelhou-se diante de Sarah enquanto elevava a visão para a morena que viu o olhar quente e repleto de luxúria do moreno, era um olhar intenso e completamente abrasador e devorador.**

**Sarah meramente observou que Harry ainda estava vestido com as calças e com o sapato enquanto que ela já se encontrava completamente nua.**

**Harry mal conseguia respirar diante da visão da mulher que ele amava totalmente nua em sua frente, não que ele já não houvesse visto a morena sem roupa, mas sempre que a via parecia que ela estava mais linda.**

**Mesmo com toda a luxúria que queimava em seu interior, o moreno foi capaz de distinguir os sentimentos mais especiais que ele havia recebido durante todo o período de sua vida, a doçura de Sarah.**

**Em sua vida Harry conhecera mais violência e guerra do que qualquer um, as batalhas sangrentas e as mortes de tantas pessoas haviam obscurecido completamente os sentimentos de amizade que ele tinha possuído antes de perder Sirius no Departamento de Mistérios, nem mesmo todas as garotas com quem ele havia ficado e dormido no decorrer do seu sexto ano em Hogwarts foram o suficiente para que ele se sentisse um pouco humano novamente.**

**Sarah apenas observava o olhar quase reverente do moreno sobre seu corpo, era sempre uma sensação maravilhosamente agradável ser admirada pelo moreno, a morena viu o momento em que Harry desviou os olhos dela e com o cotovelo separou-lhe ambas as pernas, nesse momento Sarah mordeu sem perceber seu lábio inferior.**

**A morena sentiu o fôlego do moreno em suas coxas e arfou enquanto arrepios atravessavam o corpo dela, Sarah observou Harry fechar os olhos e em seguida encostar o rosto contra a coxa dela como se simplesmente saboreasse estar com ela, o tamanho do carinho e do amor dessa ação fez com que Sarah sentisse um nó em sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos ficavam úmidos de amor pelo moreno.**

**De maneira suave Sarah deslizou sua mão direita até a bochecha do moreno, ela roçou a barba por fazer que ele esquecera de retirar e o mero contato com ele fez com que a morena sentisse sua excitação crescer ainda mais, naquele momento Harry levou sua própria mão até a mão da morena que o estava acariciando e a retirou gentilmente.**

**A morena sorriu ligeiramente divertida com a atitude do moreno, sorriso que desapareceu de seus lábios quando ela o sentiu separando ainda mais suas pernas, no momento seguinte ele a tinha tomado com a boca antes mesmo que Sarah tivesse tempo para pensar melhor sobre o que ele estaria querendo fazer.**

**A morena gritou quando o prazer atravessou seu corpo e ela sentiu suas pernas tornando-se fracas e moles, ela levou ambas as mãos até os cabelos do moreno e isso foi tudo o que ela pode fazer para não acabar caindo no chão.**

**Harry a estava devorando, literalmente.**

**Não havia nenhuma outra palavra que pudesse descrever o que ela estava sentindo naquele instante, ele simplesmente a tomava. Harry a lambia e provocava até que a morena sentiu seu corpo tremer enquanto sua cabeça girava loucamente, em menos de dois minutos a morena sentia-se explodindo e gozando para ele, o orgasmo da morena veio poderoso e profundo arrancando um grito de Sarah enquanto o corpo da garota convulsionava-se sob o contato do moreno.**

**O moreno grunhiu de maneira selvagem enquanto ouvia os gritos de prazer de Sarah ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o corpo dela tremendo junto ao seu, o moreno sentiu o sabor dela percorrendo-o como uma droga que entorpeceu seus sentidos, fazendo-o querer ainda mais. Harry sentiu-se extremamente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter levado a namorada tão rapidamente a um orgasmo intenso e arrebatador como aquele.**

**Harry deslizou seus lábios para uma das coxas da morena e a beijou seguindo um caminho deliciosamente lento para cima chegando ao estomago dela, o moreno fez uma pausa quando chegou aos seios de Sarah e brincou com cada um deles sabendo que a morena possuía muita sensibilidade naquela região do corpo.**

**Em seguida Harry subiu os beijos até a altura do pescoço da morena ficando em pé novamente, então os lábios de Harry encontraram-se com os da morena em um beijo sedento e faminto, as mãos da morena subiram pelo peito do moreno, mas quando ela estava para envolvê-lo com seus braços o moreno afastou-se levemente.**

**Os olhos azuis da morena olharam atentamente para o moreno enquanto ele levava a própria mão a da morena e em seguida a guiava até o membro dele que estava duro e palpitante, o que fez um pequeno gemido escapar dos lábios de Sarah.**

**A morena não se fez de rogada e em seguida suspirou enfiando sua mão dentro das calças de Harry encontrando o membro mais do que ereto, ela podia sentir cada milímetro dele, os pelos curtos do moreno resvalavam contra a mão da garota enquanto ela deslizava a mão pela longitude da ereção do moreno.**

**Harry grunhiu em tom profundo e selvagem, um som que ecoou pela garganta dele enquanto a morena o tocava suavemente, parecia o grunhido de um animal selvagem, no momento seguinte o som se intensificou quando Sarah envolveu a dura longitude dele, ela percebeu que Harry estava mais do que enorme e pronto.**

**Enquanto Sarah o tocava com a mão, Harry segurou o rosto da morena com ambas as mãos e em seguida beijou-a de maneira quente e apaixonada, o corpo de Sarah tremia violentamente enquanto ficava cada vez mais quente antecipando o momento em que ela o sentiria duro e quente dentro de seu corpo.**

**O moreno afastou-se novamente de Sarah que gemeu contrariada apenas para conter o fôlego logo depois observando como Harry arrancava o sapato que estava usando para em seguida começar a abrir o fecho de sua calça.**

**Sarah ficou completamente atordoada e fascinada enquanto observava o moreno deslizar as calças que ele usava para baixo, em seguida um suspiro apaixonado escapou dos lábios da garota quando teve novamente a visão de Harry em toda sua glória.**

**Harry não estava usando roupa de baixo! Aquele pensamento inundou a mente de Sarah como um entorpecente.**

**A morena decidiu que não havia nada mais sexy e atraente do que um homem que se atrevia a não utilizar nada embaixo de sua roupa, embora ela soubesse que não havia nada mais sexy e selvagem do que o homem em sua frente.**

**Harry Potter era atrevido e admirável, chegando a ser selvagem. E ele também fazia Sarah tremer incontrolavelmente apenas o observando.**

**Harry jogou as calças de qualquer maneira em um canto da sala para em seguida aproximar-se novamente de Sarah, movendo-se até que ficou as costas da garota que sentiu arrepios em sua espinha novamente. Sarah encarava Harry através do espelho, os olhos dos dois estavam conectados e a morena observou como ele era mais alto do que ela e o olhar dele dizia claramente o que pretendia fazer com a garota.**

**- É tão linda, Sarah. – sussurrou Harry em tom de voz profundo e faminto olhando cobiçoso cada centímetro do corpo feminino.**

**Sarah nunca havia realmente se sentido dessa maneira, é claro que antes ela também nunca havia se importado muito com sua própria aparência. A morena observou como Harry aproximou-se até estar praticamente colado a seu corpo por trás, em seguida ele retirou delicadamente o cabelo de seu pescoço para em seguida mordiscar sua pele que era sensível naquele local, o moreno deslizou a língua ao redor das pequenas pedras da gargantilha que ela estava usando.**

**As mãos do moreno subiram pela cintura da garota para em seguida cavarem os seios da morena, mas em seguida Harry arrastou sua mão direita para o triangulo de pelos negros que havia entre as pernas da garota.**

**De alguma maneira que Sarah não soube especificar como Harry fez com que ambos fossem se abaixando ainda unidos até o piso, a única coisa que ela sabia era que o moreno era extremamente forte e poderoso e poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse, ambos estavam ajoelhados naquele momento e a imagem no espelho logo a frente de Sarah era extremamente erótica deixando-a completamente hipnotizada pelo que eles faziam.**

**Sarah recostou-se para trás encontrando o corpo duro e quente do moreno, ele era terrivelmente excitante e masculino.**

**A língua de Harry continuou percorrendo o pescoço alvo da garota para em seguida subir em direção a orelha e mordiscou de leve a região. Sem se afastar do corpo da morena, Harry ergueu um de seus joelhos do chão e o utilizou para que as coxas da morena fossem separadas e quando ele teve acesso total ao corpo dela o moreno penetrou-a profundamente por trás ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua deslizava dentro da orelha da garota que gritou fortemente devido ao prazer de sentir o moreno preenchendo-a.**

**O moreno levantou sua cabeça e olhou fixamente para o rosto da morena enquanto ele se empurrava mais e mais profundamente no corpo dela, a mascara de prazer que refletia os olhos azuis escurecidos de desejo deixou Harry a ponto de perder o controle.**

**Sarah simplesmente não conseguia falar nem mesmo pensar enquanto ondas de prazer rasgavam por dentro do corpo dela, tudo o que ela conseguia fazer naquele momento era olhar para o reflexo a sua frente enquanto o moreno fazia amor com ela. Sarah não conseguia desviar os olhos da mão grande e masculina que estava lhe agradando e lhe dando prazer juntamente com suas poderosas investidas em seu interior.**

**Harry gemeu no momento em que a penetrara encontrando-a tão úmida e molhada que não pode fazer mais nada a não ser gemer e se empurrar mais profundamente enquanto ela lhe dava boas-vindas a seu corpo.**

**Havia momento em que seu corpo exigia uma satisfação bruta e selvagem, o que o moreno sabia que acontecia com Sarah também, afinal já haviam tido momentos como esse antes, mas naquele dia a morena não fazia nenhuma exigência enquanto ele a amava da maneira que ele queria, com golpes lentos e profundos, nada de selvageria.**

**Tudo o que Sarah fez enquanto o moreno a amava foi recostar-se contra seu peito e deixar que o prazer a dominasse, os sons de prazer que ela emitia com cada movimento profundo de seu corpo contra o dela chegava a ser musica para os ouvidos do moreno, Sarah simplesmente rendeu-se completamente ante ele.**

**Harry sabia que esse tipo de entrega necessitaria de muita confiança da parte dela que Harry sentiu-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo, a morena era simplesmente divina. Naquele momento Sarah estivou-se elevando ambas as mãos sobre sua própria cabeça para em seguida afundá-las nos cabelos do moreno para poder mantê-lo ainda mais perto.**

**- Oh Harry... – gemeu Sarah enquanto esfregava o lado direito de seu rosto contra a bochecha do moreno.**

**Harry moveu-se delicadamente e beijou a bochecha que ela estava esfregando contra ele, ao mesmo tempo o moreno sentia sua vontade de tê-la crescendo e em seguida aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas e os movimentos que seus dedos realizavam, a morena se sacudiu e gemeu prazerosamente em resposta.**

**O moreno grunhiu de satisfação ao sentir o corpo molhado e quente da morena envolvendo o seu, ela era simplesmente deliciosa. Enquanto entrava em êxtase Sarah levou sua própria mão até onde a mão do moreno trabalhava incansavelmente e cobriu a dele com a sua, pelo reflexo do espelho Harry observou como a morena se estendia e se esticava recebendo o prazer e aquela imagem fez com que ele se movesse mais forte contra o corpo dela.**

**Sarah sentia seu corpo fervendo com o prazer e ela mal conseguia respirar pela intensidade com que o orgasmo estava chegando, a morena conseguia sentir Harry dentro dela e ele estava tão grosso e duro em seu interior que ela gemeu de prazer. Ele parecia extremamente dominador naquele momento, preenchendo-a completamente, mas isso não incomodava nem um pouco a morena que estava mais do que satisfeita com Harry.**

**E quando o novo orgasmo chegou rasgando em seu interior foi ainda mais magnífico e incrível do que o anterior. Sarah gritou com tal satisfação e luxúria que ela ficou levemente rouca. A morena sentia-se simplesmente débil enquanto seu corpo sacudia-se de maneira incontrolável e mesmo assim Harry seguia se movimentando fortemente lhe dando mais e mais prazer, como se quisesse tirar ainda mais dela.**

**- De novo Sarah. – sussurrou Harry com a voz quente no ouvido da morena que tremeu. – Mais uma vez, Sarah.**

**A morena não acreditava que realmente pudesse chegar a outro orgasmo, mas ela realmente o fez, de uma maneira que jamais havia imaginado ser possível para uma mulher. O que estava acontecendo naquele momento entre ela e Harry era extremamente primitivo e poderoso, de alguma maneira tão intenso que Sarah não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver a tanto prazer que estava recebendo.**

**Cada dura investida do corpo do moreno que ele dava contra o seu, fazia Sarah sentir outro orgasmo rasgando seu corpo. O corpo da morena estava extremamente sensível e muito receptivo naquele momento, as estocadas de Harry aumentavam de velocidade e aquilo apenas fazia o prazer correr mais violentamente pelo corpo da morena.**

**Harry segurava a cintura da morena de maneira firme enquanto sentia seu prazer aumentando rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava suas investidas e se aproximava do próprio orgasmo ele sentia cada onda de prazer que varria o corpo feminino junto ao seu, o que lhe dava uma satisfação pura e masculina de saber que ela estava daquela maneira por causa dele e por ele, não havia nada melhor do que aquela sensação.**

**Sarah sentia cada onda de prazer atravessando seu corpo,a morena virou seu rosto e enquanto mais uma onda de prazer a percorria ela depositou um beijo terno e carinhoso sobre os lábios do moreno, aquele ato tão terno da parte dela levou Harry diretamente ao extremo do prazer e em seguida ele gritava enquanto o orgasmo o alcançava.**

**Harry envolveu Sarah em seus braços enquanto se derramava profundamente dentro do interior da garota, o moreno sustentou Sarah apertadamente contra si enquanto se esvaziava dentro dela, ele apoiou a cabeça contra o pescoço da garota e somente permitiu-se ficar ali sentindo o cheiro dela e se deleitando dentro do corpo da morena.**

**Harry ainda estava enterrado profundamente dentro do corpo da morena quando o ultimo resquício de prazer atravessava o corpo de Sarah, ele continuou segurando-a firmemente em seus braços enquanto sentia uma sensação de paz percorrendo seu corpo.**

**FIM DA NC**

Harry continuava olhando para Sarah enquanto o corpo dela finalmente relaxava, de maneira e calma, tão placidamente que ela própria suspirou. Harry a sustentou em sua cintura enquanto observava um leve sorriso surgir nos lábios da morena, aquela garota era uma verdadeira deusa, não havia adjetivo melhor para descrever a morena do que esse, pois ela era tudo o que um homem como ele poderia alguma vez desejar.

- Isso foi simplesmente sensacional. – sussurrou Sarah enquanto elevava a mão e deslizava seus dedos pelo queixo do moreno sentindo a aspereza da barba por fazer. – Dessa vez você se superou, Harry Potter.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Harry enquanto suspirava brandamente e se movia para depositar um beijo calmo nos lábios da morena, em seguia sussurrou de volta. – Você também esteve maravilhosa, meu amor.

- Eu sei. – disse Sarah de maneira convencida provocando um sorriso no moreno. – sabe Harry, estou tão exausta que não quero sair daqui tão cedo...

- Podemos dar um jeito. – sussurrou Harry de volta e fechando os olhos desejou que uma cama aparecesse embaixo deles, pedido que foi prontamente atendido pela Sala Precisa, em seguida Harry exclamou. – Adoro essa sala.

- Eu também. – disse Sarah aninhando-se mais confortavelmente nos braços do moreno que em seguida fez com que os dois se deitassem de lado na cama ainda sem saírem da posição em que estavam, os braços de Harry envolveram a morena que suspirou satisfeita enquanto pedia um edredom para a sala que atendeu prontamente o pedido.

O moreno permaneceu deitado as costas de Sarah e a envolveu com seu braço, sua mão pousou possessivamente sobre a barriga reta da garota que suspirou feliz e colocou sua própria mão por cima da do moreno, eles ainda chegaram a conversar em voz baixa por alguns minutos, mas os dois estavam extremamente cansados e esgotados, por isso em poucos minutos eles estavam completamente adormecidos.

O salão comunal da grifinória encontrava-se quase vazio naquele horário da manhã, afinal era muito cedo ainda para a maioria dos alunos estarem de pé, mas Hermione Granger estava bastante acordada naquele momento, afinal ela era a monitora-chefe da escola e precisava realizar tarefas especiais como o que ela estava realizando naquele momento, a morena da grifinória estava pendurando os avisos sobre os torneios de Duelos que haveria em dezembro.

Assim que terminou de fazer o que precisava Hermione sentou-se em um dos sofás em frente a lareira que já estava acesa naquele horário e passou a ler um livro sobre Runas Antigas, um dos assuntos que mais a fascinavam.

A monitora-chefe ficou tão concentrada no livro em que estava lendo que tomou um sustou quando Rony Weasley sentou-se ao seu lado depositando um beijo na boca da garota que saltou surpresa e quase lançou um feitiço no namorado.

- Ai Rony, precisava me dar um susto desses? – perguntou a garota olhando um pouco furiosa para o ruivo, pois quase o atacara sem querer.

- Desculpa Mione, não tenho culpa se você ficou tão distraída com o seu livro. – se defendeu Rony dando de ombros e olhando suplicantemente para a namorada que desfez a cara brava e suspirou enquanto voltava a se sentar.

- Você não tem jeito Ronald. – disse Hermione balançando a cabeça, mas quando ela foi voltar a ler o livro foi agarrada pelo ruivo que a beijou apaixonadamente, a garota até que tentou protestar e se afastar do garoto, mas em seguida se rendeu ao beijo e o agarrou passando a puxá-lo para si enquanto o beijava.

- Eu amo você, Hermione. – disse Rony assim que haviam interrompido o beijo e assim fazendo com que Hermione se derretesse e esquecesse a bronca que estava para dar no namorado, o ruivo sorria enquanto observava o rosto da morena.

- Eu também te amo Ronald, mas chega de me distrair, pois os alunos já estão descendo e logo teremos que ir para o salão principal tomar café. – disse Hermione em tom de voz mandão enquanto se levantava do sofá e se afastava do ruivo que olhou-a levemente carrancudo, mas não teve tempo de protestar, pois no momento seguinte Hugo descia as escadas do dormitório masculino acompanhado por Neville.

- Bom dia Hermione. – disse Hugo ocultando um leve bocejo enquanto se sentava ao lado de Rony depois de também cumprimentá-lo.

- Bom dia Mione, bom dia Rony. – disse Neville que ao contrário do amigo dirigiu-se para o buraco do retrato.

- Ei Neville, não vai esperar a gente não? – perguntou Rony quando o amigo estava para sair para fora do salão comunal grifinório.

- Não. – disse Neville virando-se levemente corado para os amigos. – Eu vou ir até a torre da corvinal acompanhar a Luna.

- Porque? – perguntou dessa vez Hugo com a voz revelando a curiosidade que ele estava sentindo com o comportamento diferente do amigo.

- Porque um garoto iria acompanhar uma garota? – Hermione perguntou em tom sarcástico enquanto olhava para o namorado e o amigo sentados no sofá e balançava a cabeça negativamente, em seguida a monitora aproximou-se de Neville. – Meus parabéns Neville, ela é uma garota maravilhosa e vocês merecem serem felizes.

- Obrigado Hermione. – agradeceu Neville depois de abraçar, então o garoto virou-se e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

- Não acredito que o Neville e a Luna estão... – Rony não conseguiu completar a frase e ficou mudo enquanto olhava para onde o amigo havia acabado de sair.

- Posso saber porque ele e a Luna não podem namorar Ronald? – perguntou Hermione com a voz levemente ríspida.

- Bem, nada pessoal Hermione, mas é que eles formam um casal muito estranho. – respondeu o ruivo como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Só porque eles são diferentes não quer dizer que não mereçam ser felizes, Ronald. – retrucou Hermione com frieza fazendo o ruivo perder o sorriso que tinha no rosto. – Você devia se envergonhar por julgar os outros apenas pelas aparências.

- Tá, tudo bem Mione. – disse Rony levantando-se do sofá e se aproximando da namorada que ainda estava com uma expressão nada amigável em seu rosto. – Eu sei que sou um pouco idiota as vezes, mas eu gosto muito do Neville e da Luna, acho apenas que me expressei mal Hermione e eu sei que eles merecem ser felizes.

- Finalmente alguém colocou juízo nessa sua cabeça oca Ronald. – a voz de Gina soou das escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino e o casal e Hugo viraram suas cabeças imediatamente para olharem para a ruiva dirigindo-se até onde eles estavam.

- Oi amor. – Hugo havia se levantado do sofá e se encaminhado até a namorada beijando-a apaixonadamente em seguida.

- Ei, não precisa engolir a minha irmã. – a voz irritada de Rony soou as costas do casal fazendo com que ambos se afastassem rapidamente, a ruiva virou-se olhando cansada para o irmão, pois não agüentava mais as interrupções que Rony estava fazendo em seu namoro. – Porque vocês precisam se beijar toda hora?

- E porque em vez de você ficar vigiando o meu namoro, você não se vira e continua a agarrar a sua namorada? – retrucou Gina em tom debochado.

- É, acho que você tem razão Gininha. – em seguida Rony fez exatamente o que a irmã havia sugerido e agarrou Hermione beijando-a de maneira apaixonada.

- Não me chame de Gininha. – rosnou a ruiva em resposta vendo o irmão beijando Hermione. – Senão eu passo a chamar você de Roniquinho.

- Vamos para o salão principal de uma vez. – disse Hermione assim que ela e o ruivo se afastaram para poderem respirar.

- Não me chame nunca mais assim Gina. – ralhou Rony com o rosto tão vermelho como um tomate fazendo Hermione e Gina rirem levemente da careta de desgosto que o garoto possuía no rosto, afinal ele odiava que o chamassem daquela maneira.

- Mas e a Sarah? – perguntou Hugo olhando para a namorada que deu de ombros enquanto todos voltavam os olhos para Hermione, afinal a morena da grifinória estava dormindo no mesmo dormitório que a garota.

- Ela não dormiu na Torre da Grifinória. – disse Hermione simplesmente e todos os outros três entenderam que aquilo significava que a morena deveria estar com o namorado, portanto não precisavam esperar por ela.

- E a Samantha? – perguntou Hugo com a voz baixa e levemente tensa, afinal ainda não engolira completamente o fato de sua irmã estar namorando com aquele sonserino idiota, principalmente pelo fato do pai dele ser quem era.

- Ela foi para o salão principal faz mais de meia hora. – respondeu Hermione olhando diretamente para o garoto que apenas rangeu os dentes sabendo muito bem o motivo para Samantha ter ido mais cedo par ao café da manhã.

- Ótimo, então já podemos ir. – disse Gina agarrando o braço de Hugo que estava resmungando algumas coisas nada amigáveis sobre um certo sonserino.

Em seguida os quatro saíram do salão comunal grifinória e dirigiram-se pelos corredores do castelo indo em direção ao salão principal para tomarem o café da manhã antes de irem para a primeira aula do dia, que seria de Duelos Mágicos.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal havia poucos alunos acomodados nas mesas das casas, mas os professores já se encontravam todos sentados calmamente na mesa destinada a eles, com exceção do diretor Dumbledore que todos os alunos sabiam estar inconsciente na enfermaria depois da luta que ele tivera com Harry Potter.

Hugo olhou atravessado para a mesa da sonserina onde sua irmã estava sentada ao lado do namorado dela, tudo que o ruivo queria naquele momento era lançar uma maldição da morte naquele desgraçado, mas no fundo o garoto sabia que Malfoy era diferente do pai e que cuidaria de Samantha, mas isso não o impedia de sentir um ciúme profundo em seu coração, era como se ele estivesse perdendo algo extremamente precioso.

O ruivo cumprimentou os pais discretamente com a cabeça e depois sentou-se ao lado dos amigos e nos minutos seguintes eles passaram a conversar sobre banalidades enquanto tomavam o café da manhã, nesses poucos minutos o salão principal praticamente encheu-se com os alunos das casas chegando para o café.

Aos poucos os quatro ficaram conscientes dos cochichos e das fofocas que começaram a rolar a volta deles, mas quando eles finalmente entenderam sobre quem e o que os estudantes estavam comentando ficaram apreensivos, afinal os dois alvos dos comentários poderiam reduzir todos os alunos a pó se eles realmente quisessem.

O fato do relacionamento entre Harry e Sarah ter chegado tão longe não era novidade alguma para os amigos dos dois, mas os falatórios que corriam pelo salão eram completamente maldosos, alguns chegavam a dizer que Sarah não passava de uma interesseira e outros adjetivos ainda mais baixos e degradantes.

Os quatro ficaram imaginando o que Harry faria se ele por acaso descobrisse o autor dos falatórios ou se ele acabasse ouvindo como os alunos estavam se referindo a Sarah, certamente não sobraria muito do pobre coitado.

Nesse momento os dois alvos das fofocas que percorriam o salão principal atravessaram as portas de carvalho e imediatamente o silêncio foi absoluto no salão enquanto o casal se dirigia diretamente até a mesa da sonserina, Harry acenara com a cabeça para o irmão e os amigos enquanto passava próximo a eles.

- Acha que eles já sabem? – perguntou Gina olhando para o namorado que apenas deu de ombros antes de responder.

- Bem, o Harry e a Sarah são os melhores legilimentes entre nós, então é bastante provável que já saibam sim, mas o fato deles não terem matado ninguém ainda é um bom sinal. – respondeu Hugo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- O Neville está realmente se empenhando. – comentou Rony depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, o ruivo estava olhando para a mesa da corvinal onde os dois amigos conversavam em voz baixa e sorriam um para o outro.

- Eles combinam. – disse Gina olhando para os dois amigos que pareciam bastante felizes um com o outro.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer outra observação as corujas invadiram o salão principal trazendo as correspondências dos estudantes, uma coruja das torres pousou em frente a Hermione trazendo para a garota uma carta de seus pais e um exemplar do Profeta Diário daquele dia, a monitora-chefe retirou cuidadosamente o jornal e logo depois colocou uma moeda na bolsinha que a coruja carregava na pata, em seguida a coruja alçou vôo.

- Alguma coisa interessante? – perguntou Rony enquanto mastigava uma torrada e olhava para a namorada, afinal Hermione era a única entre eles quatro que recebia um exemplar do Profeta Diário frequentemente.

- A reportagem de capa é sobre a queda do Império da Luz. – disse Hermione depois de desenrolar calmamente o jornal e ver uma enorme foto do moreno de olhos verdes na capa, logo abaixo havia um resumo da reportagem.

- Leia em voz alta Hermione. – Gina disse antecipando os amigos, pois a monitora tinha mania de ler apenas para ela e a ruiva sabia que o irmão e o namorado estavam tão interessados quanto ela em saber o que haviam escrito sobre o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, afinal eles queriam saber os efeitos que aquilo causaria na população.

_O Fim do Império da Luz!_

_É isso mesmo caros leitores, o Império da Luz caiu. Mas não foi como vocês possam estar imaginando não._

_Segundo informações de uma testemunha ocular, ontem durante o café da manhã no salão principal de Hogwarts o diretor da escola e também ex-líder do Império da Luz, Alvo Dumbledore, fez uma tentativa de prender a namorada de ninguém menos do que Harry Potter acusando-a "injustamente" de pertencer a uma notória família de comensais da morte._

_Ainda segundo nossa testemunha as provas que o diretor afirmava possuir não passavam de um relatório sobre a trágica morte da família Black-Hawk que ocorreu a quase cinco anos atrás (mais informações sobre isso na página 07)._

_Após a acusação infundada de Dumbledore ter sido desmentida por Potter, o diretor atacou gratuitamente a namorada do mesmo com um feitiço negro que normalmente mataria uma pessoa, mas Harry Potter entrou na frente da garota defendendo-a do feitiço e o recebendo em cheio, mas para a surpresa de todos, o garoto não sofreu os danos normais que o feitiço causa, o que demonstra que Potter é alguém poderoso._

_Ao atacar um aluno em pleno salão principal e portanto em terreno da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, o diretor Dumbledore quebrou o tratado que colocava a escola mágica como neutra e deu a oportunidade para que Harry Potter se defendesse e contra-atacasse._

_Segundo os relatos, vários Cavaleiros da Luz estavam presentes do castelo e tentaram atacar Harry Potter quando o garoto atacou Dumbledore, mas surpreendentemente eles foram impedidos pelos amigos e irmãos de Harry Potter, além dos próprios pais e o padrinho do garoto terem interferido e barrado alguns dos Cavaleiros._

_Segundo nossa testemunha, os Cavaleiros da Luz foram dominados com extrema facilidade pelos amigos de Harry Potter que demonstraram serem bem mais poderosos do que nossos defensores, o que nos leva a pergunta: Se nossos Cavaleiros da Luz não conseguem nem mesmo acertar um golpe em um aluno não formado, que chance eles teriam contra os guerreiros mais poderosos que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado possui?_

_Mas isso não foi tudo o que ocorreu no dia de ontem, pois ao invés de atacar o diretor abertamente, Harry Potter fez uso de um dos códigos do Império da Luz e desafiou Dumbledore para um duelo pela liderança do Império, um desafio que o diretor de Hogwarts jamais poderia recusar, pois os códigos não permitiam._

_O que aconteceu a seguir foi uma batalha extraordinária segundo os relatos de nossa testemunha (mais detalhes sobre o duelo entre Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter na página 3). Depois de uma troca surpreendente de feitiços e maldições Harry Potter acabou defendendo um feitiço de extinção extremamente poderoso e em seguida utilizou uma maldição antiga que derrotou o poderoso Alvo Dumbledore, tornando assim Harry Potter como o novo líder do Império da Luz._

_Mas como Harry Potter faz parte do grupo chamado Panteão e está ao lado do guerreiro denominado Azrael, o Império da Luz passa agora a ser do Panteão, sendo incorporado ao grupo deles._

_As modificações na estrutura do Império da Luz já estão sendo feitas desde o dia de ontem e os cargos estão sendo completamente alterados e integrados ao Panteão, os guerreiros que são leais a Azrael já ocuparam todas as sedes do Império da Luz e estão modificando as coisas, os últimos relatos que ouvimos foram de que vários espiões foram descobertos atuando em todas as sedes mundiais, os espiões já foram presos (mais informações na página 2)._

_Apenas esses últimos acontecimentos demonstram o quanto o Império da Luz era frágil, portanto essa fusão do Império para o Panteão trás muita esperança para a população de que finalmente poderemos ter reais chances de vencer essa guerra, pois com dois guerreiros tão poderosos unidos talvez possamos sobreviver._

_Por John Sweven._

Hermione terminou de ler a reportagem com um suspiro levemente contente, pois o jornal não fora nem muito a favor e nem muito contra, a monitora sabia que John Sweven era um dos melhores jornalistas do mundo e ele era sempre imparcial.

- Bem, pelo menos não tem nenhuma mentira aí. – disse Rony em tom pensativo, pois sabiam que de vez em quando o Profeta Diário publicava algumas barbaridades, principalmente quando quem escrevia os artigos era Rita Skeeter.

- Continue lendo Hermione, quero ver o que mais eles escreveram. – disse Gina referindo-se a parte interna do jornal e imediatamente a monitora-chefe passou a ler as reportagens sobre os espiões que haviam sido descobertos e trancafiados nas prisões que o Panteão possuía, mas o que deixou Hermione e os amigos mais surpresos foi que havia uma transcrição completa e detalhada de todo o embate entre Dumbledore e Harry, cada um dos feitiços usados assim como os golpes aplicados estava descrito em mais de dez páginas de matéria.

Quando a garota terminou finalmente de ler a reportagem já estava quase na hora da aula de Duelos, o que a deixou surpresa, afinal passara mais de meia hora lendo e quando levantou os olhos para a mesa da sonserina descobriu que os amigos já haviam saído do salão principal, por isso Hermione apressou o namorado e os outros dois.

- Estamos atrasados para a aula. – disse a garota levantando-se e em seguida guardando o jornal dentro de sua mochila.

- Não estamos tanto assim não Hermione, não precisamos correr. – argumentou Gina acalmando a amiga.

- Fica calma Hermione. – disse Rony abraçando a garota que apenas suspirou enquanto dirigiam-se para fora do salão principal indo em direção a sala onde o Professor de Duelos estaria esperando pelos alunos.

O salão principal já se encontrava repleto de alunos quando Harry e Sarah adentraram pelas portas de carvalho chamando a atenção de todos os outros estudantes para eles dois, principalmente os garotos da sonserina e as garotas da grifinória que sabiam que nenhum dos dois havia dormido em seus respectivos dormitórios.

Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil não perderam tempo em espelhar para todas as garotas da casa dos leões que a aluna nova não havia dormido em seu dormitório, em pouco menos do que uma hora os boatos sobre aquilo haviam percorrido toda a escola, os mais maldosos diziam que a morena grifinória havia passado a noite com o namorado, o que se confirmou perante os olhos da escola quando os dois entraram pelas portas do salão principal.

O fato de que Harry também não dormira em seu quarto também vazou por parte de alguns sonserinos, então durante o café da manhã o que estava sendo comentado era o provável destino do casal, muitos arriscavam palpites dizendo que eles haviam passado a noite em um quarto privado, algumas garotas mais sonhadoras falavam que os dois haviam fugido para se casarem escondidos, mas no momento em que Harry e Sarah adentraram no salão principal o mesmo ficou mortalmente silencioso, o moreno de olhos verdes precisou apenas olhar de relance para uma corvinal para saber o motivo dos olhares que ele e a morena estava recebendo.

Harry apenas olhou com frieza para os estudantes mais próximos enquanto caminhava rapidamente para a mesa das serpentes tendo Sarah ao seu lado, o moreno não estava dando a mínima para o que aqueles alunos idiotas estivessem pensando, mas sabia que Sarah poderia ficar constrangida, por isso lançou um olhar mortal em direção a um grupinho de garotas que cochichava sobre eles, imediatamente elas pararam de falar e empalideceram.

Sarah também havia visto o que todos os alunos estavam pensando sobre ela e o namorado, mas ao contrário do moreno ela ficou um pouco confusa com o que sentiu a esse respeito. A garota sentia-se um pouco envergonhada do que todos estavam pensando dela, mas ao mesmo tempo estava satisfeita porque agora todas as garotas da escola saberiam que Harry tinha dona e que nenhuma delas poderia fazer nada para separá-los, a morena já havia ouvido muitas dessas mesmas garotas cochichando no banheiro a respeito do moreno e não gostara nem um pouco de saber que o moreno despertava a lascívia de mais da metade da população feminina daquele castelo.

Harry cumprimentou com um aceno o irmão e os amigos enquanto encaminhava-se para a mesa da sonserina sentando-se bem em frente de onde Draco e Samantha estavam acomodados e tomando o café da manhã, o moreno sentou-se em frente a Draco enquanto Sarah sentou-se bem em frente a Samantha.

- Você não podia ser mais discreto não Potter? – perguntou Draco com a voz repleta de sarcasmo enquanto olhava para o moreno a sua frente.

- Dane-se Malfoy. – rosnou Harry em resposta, pois estava com um pouco de raiva dos comentários que ele podia ver na mente dos estudantes, pois sabia que aquilo deixaria Sarah um pouco chateada e envergonhada.

- Viu só Sam, é isso que eu recebo por me preocupar... – Draco alou meio dramaticamente enquanto se virava e olhava para a namorada, mas a irmã do moreno de olhos verdes estava prestando atenção na morena a sua frente.

- Você está bem, Sarah? – perguntou Samantha olhando levemente preocupada para a garota que sorriu levemente enquanto apenas concordava com a cabeça.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Harry aproximando-se da namorada e sussurrando no ouvido dela, pois havia percebido que ela estava um pouco agitada com os comentários dos estudantes. – Me diga apenas uma palavra e eu acabo com cada um deles, Sarah. Juro pra você que mato cada um dos que comentaram sobre eu e você.

- Não precisa, Harry. – disse Sarah com um pequeno sorriso enviesado nos lábios, afinal sabia que seu moreno seria bem capaz de fazer isso.

- Eu te amo, morena linda. – sussurrou Harry e depositou um beijo no canto dos lábios da garota que suspirou levemente.

- Também amo você, moreno gostoso. – sussurrou Sarah de volta com um tom de voz repleto de malícia.

- Ah, o amor é lindo. – zombou Draco sarcasticamente recebendo um rosnado da parte do moreno e uma cotovelada por parte da namorada.

- Ai. – disse Draco contrariado enquanto massageava o local atingido, mas mesmo assim ele possuía um sorriso no rosto.

- Sabe Malfoy, continue implicando comigo e talvez você acabe sofrendo um acidente. – disse Harry em tom repleto de ameaça o que fez o sonserino loiro se encolher levemente enquanto olhava receoso para o moreno.

- Ei maninho, você não vai matar meu namorado logo agora, não é mesmo? – perguntou Samantha olhando divertida para Harry que sorriu perversamente para a irmã antes de encarar o sonserino novamente.

- Sabe maninha, acho que não sou eu que está querendo acabar com o seu namoradinho... – Harry comentou voltando os olhos novamente para a irmã que o olhou sem entender, assim como o sonserino que ficou curioso com aquilo, Harry sorriu maldosamente antes de continuar. – Um certo garoto da corvinal não para de lançar olhares assassino para o loirinho aqui, acho que o Boot ainda não esqueceu de você maninha.

- Pois eu acho melhor ele me esquecer de uma vez. – grunhiu Samantha em um tom de voz nem um pouco elegante.

- Acho que aquele corvinal metido a besta precisa de uma boa lição, isso sim. – disse o loiro com a voz fria enquanto olhava para o garoto em questão, garoto que encarou o sonserino com tanta raiva e ódio que surpreendeu o loiro.

- Mas ele não é o único que vai querer sua cabeça quando vazar a informação de que você está namorando com uma Potter, Draco. – disse Harry com um tom de voz meio indecifrável e meio zombeteiro.

- Eu sei, Potter. – disse Draco dando de ombros com indiferença, realmente não estava ligando muito para o que seu pai pudesse lhe dizer. – Mas pode deixar que do meu pai eu cuido, quero esmagar aquele desgraçado pessoalmente e então restaurar a honra do sobrenome Malfoy que meu avô e meu pai mancharem quando resolveram servir ao bastardo do Lorde das Trevas.

- É assim que se fala Malfoy. – disse Harry com um sorriso frio e encorajador, afinal sabia o quanto aquilo seria difícil para o loiro, pois por mais cruel que Lucius Malfoy fosse, ainda assim seria o pai dele.

Antes que qualquer um dos quatro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o correio coruja adentrou o salão principal, centenas de corujas sobrevoaram os alunos trazendo para eles a correspondência, uma coruja negra pousou em frente ao loiro sonserino, todos os quatro foram capazes de reconhecer a coruja da Família Malfoy e instintivamente sabiam que as noticias sobre o namoro entre Draco e Samantha já haviam chegado até a família do loiro.

A coruja dos Malfoy havia trazido um exemplar do Profeta Diário além da carta que ela trazia amarrada a pata, uma coruja parda também pousou em frente ao moreno eu imediatamente pegou seu próprio exemplar do jornal, em todo o salão principal os alunos que viam do que se tratava a reportagem liam atentamente e quando Harry desenrolou o jornal deparou-se com uma foto sua na capa, mas o que o fez ficar satisfeito foi a matéria que havia na capa.

O moreno leu a manchete e o texto que havia embaixo da fotografia tendo Sarah ao seu lado também lendo completamente concentrada a reportagem que retratava o que havia acontecido no dia anterior de manhã, assim que terminou de ler o que eles haviam escrito o moreno riu baixinho e largou o exemplar do jornal em cima da mesa passando então a tomar seu café da manhã calmamente sendo acompanhado pelos outros que também haviam terminado de ler a matéria de capa do jornal, Harry percebeu que seus pais liam concentrados o que os jornalistas haviam escrito sobre ele e sobre o Panteão enquanto folheavam todas as páginas.

- Está quase na hora da aula de Duelos. – disse Harry quase vinte minutos depois que havia lido a reportagem no Profeta diário, o moreno levantou-se e foi acompanhado pela namorada e por Draco e Samantha.

- Ainda vou bater no Boot. – disse Draco quando estavam quase na porta de entrada do salão principal. – Ele não para de olhar para a Sam.

- Relaxe amor. – disse Samantha que estava andando de mãos dadas com o sonserino, ao lado deles Harry e Sarah apenas riram divertidos da cena, embora os dois também estivessem de mãos dadas enquanto caminhavam para fora do salão principal.

Tiago havia chegado alguns minutos mais cedo a sala onde ele daria aula de duelo mágico para os alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano, o professor estava extremamente pensativo enquanto esperava que os alunos chegassem.

Mesmo ele e os outros professores estando um pouco longe das mesas das casas dos estudantes, eles eram capazes de ouvir os boatos que percorriam pelo meio dos alunos e Tiago ficara levemente surpreso com o que ficara sabendo pelo que ouvira.

Não que ele não soubesse que o filho mais velho já não houvesse ficado com outras garotas, mas não pensara que o relacionamento entre ele e Sarah Connor fosse evoluir tão rapidamente, é óbvio que Sirius comentara aquilo com Tiago e o animago até mesmo admitia que não tinha nenhum tipo de questionamento com relação a vida sexual de seu filho, apenas era estranho pensar que ele estava tendo um relacionamento realmente sério.

Tiago sabia que seus pensamentos eram confusos e que não faziam nenhum sentido, mas no fundo ele sabia que era a preocupação de que Samantha e Hugo acabassem seguindo o exemplo do irmão mais velho e acabassem tendo relações sexuais com seus parceiros, o professor simplesmente não conseguia imaginar sua menininha dessa maneira e preferia não imaginar, mas o que o preocupava de verdade era a possibilidade de que talvez eles se tornassem pais cedo demais.

O professor foi retirado de seus pensamentos quando os primeiros alunos começaram a chegar e entrar na sala especialmente preparada para suas aulas, o segundo andar ficava próximo de todas as outras turmas e do salão principal, por isso Tiago escolhera aquele local para ser onde ele daria as aulas de duelos.

Tiago apenas observou os alunos chegando e se espalhando pelo interior da sala, viu quando seu filho mais velho entrou acompanhado da namorada e de Draco Malfoy e Samantha, o homem apenas observou as mãos dadas dos dois e rangeu levemente os dentes contando mentalmente até cinqüenta para poder se acalmar, afinal sabia que ir contra o namoro não adiantaria de nada e poderia apenas incitar sua filha a fazer uma coisa impensada.

O homem ficou em silêncio enquanto esperava os últimos alunos adentrarem a sala, ele viu seu filho Hugo adentrando a sala sendo acompanhado dos amigos e suspirou quando finalmente o sinal de inicio da aula bateu, então fazendo um rápido movimento com a varinha Tiago fechou a porta da sala e em seguida pegou o livro de chamada.

Tiago fez a chamada rapidamente confirmando a presença de todos os alunos e em seguida começou a explicar como a aula de duelo mágico funcionaria, explicou os principais feitiços de ataque e defesa que eles veriam a partir daquele momento.

- Como ontem quero que vocês se separem em duplas para poderem simular um pequeno duelo entre vocês. – Tiago disse com a voz séria e firme enquanto observava os alunos fazerem exatamente o que ele pedira.

Nos minutos seguintes os alunos passaram a treinar os principais movimentos que os duelistas deveriam executar antes do duelo em si ser iniciado, Harry e os amigos dele achavam aquilo uma tremenda perda de tempo, afinal no campo de batalha ninguém esperava os seus adversários fazerem uma reverência antes de atacarem.

Draco e Samantha faziam par um com o outro e depois de terem realizado os movimentos pedidos pelo professor ambos se beijaram levemente, o que fez Tiago ranger os dentes e ele estava pronto a advertir os dois quando percebeu que não fora o único a não apreciar o que acontecera entre os dois, pois um pouco a esquerda do casal Terencio Boot olhava a cena de punhos cerrados e o olhar faiscante, mas Tiago sabia que o corvinal era extremamente ciumento e somente fizera mal a sua filha quando eles namoraram, por isso pensando rapidamente Tiago bolou um plano que de uma maneira ou de outra colocaria alguém em seu devido lugar.

- Um momento pessoal. – interrompeu Tiago fazendo com que os alunos parassem o que estavam fazendo e passassem a se concentrar no professor. – Como ontem nós tivemos uma demonstração impressionante entre o Senhor Potter e a Senhorita Connor nos Duelos com Armas, agora iremos ver como dois alunos se saem em Duelos Mágicos. Por favor Senhor Malfoy, poderia se adiantar e vir até a frente da turma? – Tiago chamara o sonserino com um sorriso no rosto, o que rendeu uma careta desgostosa por parte de Samantha, mas o homem fez que não havia visto e assim que Malfoy esteve próximo a ele sussurrou. – Vou dar a chance que você tanto queria.

Draco ficou intrigado com o que o pai de sua namorada falou, não sabia se o que viria dele seria uma coisa boa ou não, mas desde que o professor não o colocasse para lutar contra Harry ou Sarah, os outros ele encarava sem nem um pingo de medo.

Alguns alunos ofegaram surpresos quando o professor chamou o sonserino, o pensamento da maioria dos alunos estava claro e crente de que Tiago Potter iria ferrar Draco Malfoy naquele momento, afinal o loiro estava namorando a filha do professor e todos tinham certeza que o homem não aprovava o namoro.

Draco se posicionou no centro da sala exatamente onde Harry e Sarah haviam se enfrentado no dia anterior, a expressão do sonserino era praticamente indecifrável enquanto ele esperava que o professor lhe indicasse quem seria seu adversário, não havia nenhum sentimento no rosto do loiro, o que fez um arrepio subir pela espinha dos estudantes que estavam mais próximos e encaravam o sonserino de maneira direta.

- Para enfrentar o Senhor Malfoy, eu gostaria de chamar um dos melhores alunos do ano passado nessa matéria. – Tiago falou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Eu gostaria que o Senhor Terencio Boot da corvinal viesse até o centro para enfrentar o Senhor Malfoy.

Draco apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto um sorriso frio aparecia em seus lábios finalmente entendendo o que o professor quisera lhe dizer com aquela estranha frase poucos segundos antes, o sonserino observou o moreno alto e de cabelos escuros da corvinal se aproximando do centro da sala com uma expressão assassina em seu rosto, a expressão contrariada do corvinal e o óbvio ódio que ele sentia contra si fez Draco sorrir divertido.

- Eu quero um duelo justo, sem golpes baixos ou feitiços proibidos. – Tiago fala com a voz calma assim que o corvinal posicionou-se exatamente a frente do sonserino, o professor olhou mais demoradamente para o loiro da sonserina que entendeu o recado, sabendo que o professor estava lhe oferecendo uma chance de trégua, afinal o corvinal havia feito Samantha sofrer bastante no ano anterior e agora era hora da desforra. – Cumprimentem-se.

Os dois alunos sacaram as varinhas imediatamente e as posicionaram na vertical em frente ao rosto de cada um, em seguida Draco seguiu o protocolo e curvou-se em uma reverência respeitosa, que não foi seguida pelo corvinal que apenas olhava desdenhosamente para o sonserino, Draco levantou-se em seguida e abaixou a varinha no mesmo momento em que o corvinal e logo depois eles deram as costas um ao outro e começaram a se afastar.

- Estão prontos? – perguntou Tiago assim que os dois alunos haviam se voltado um para o outro e se posicionaram.

Boot se colocou em posição de ataque com a varinha na mão esquerda uma vez que ele era canhoto, Draco apenas observou friamente a posição do corvinal enquanto ele próprio se posicionava em uma postura de combate e não de duelo, a posição que o sonserino assumira deixou o professor Potter espantado, afinal ele era um Cavaleiro da Luz e sabia reconhecer um guerreiro quando o via em sua frente.

- Quando eu disser três vocês comecem, certo? – disse Tiago saindo do espanto em que ele entrara quando vira o posicionamento de Draco. – Um... Dois...

- _Estupefaça_! – gritou o corvinal adiantando-se e realizando um rápido movimento com a varinha lançando um potente jato de luz vermelha em direção ao sonserino, que nem mesmo piscara diante da covardia do corvinal.

- Eu disse no três, Boot. – gritou Tiago chocado com o que o aluno havia feito e o professor estava pronto para interferir quando o sonserino se moveu.

- _Protego_. – o sussurro do sonserino mal foi ouvido pelos alunos, mas o feitiço vermelho chocou-se contra uma barreira protetora desaparecendo em seguida.

Draco sabia que não poderia utilizar seus poderes ali dentro e também não poderia fazer uso dos fortes feitiços negros e as maldições que conhecia, mas o sonserino também sabia que poderia acabar com o corvinal de olhos fechados e com os feitiços escolares.

- _Estupore_. – sibilou Draco com a voz fria enquanto apontava a varinha para o peito do corvinal que mostrou que não era considerado um dos melhores duelistas a toa e protegeu-se com um forte feitiço escudo.

- _Petrificus Totalus_. – contra-atacou o corvinal lançando um raio de luz azulado que foi prontamente defendido por draco que revidou com outro feitiço estuporante também defendido pelo corvinal, em seguida Boot fez um movimento firme com a varinha enquanto gritava um forte feitiço de ataque. – _Depulso._

Bolas de fogo dispararam da varinha do corvinal surpreendendo os alunos que observavam o duelo, assim como o professor que não imaginava que um aluno conhecesse ou soubesse como executar aquele feitiço, mas Draco não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa e realizou um movimento firme com a varinha sussurrando.

- _Globus_. – praticamente ninguém ouviu a voz do sonserino, mas no instante seguinte uma cúpula de magia azulada o estava rodeando e recebeu o impacto das bolas de fogo que foram rebatidas contra o corvinal que precisou se desviar para o lado, as bolas de chamas chocaram-se contra a parede atrás do corvinal e em seguida desapareceram.

- _Expelliarmus! Estupore!_ – Terencio executa dois feitiços rapidamente esperando pegar o sonserino com a guarda baixa, mas ele apenas manteve o escudo erguido e os feitiços foram rebatidos novamente contra o corvinal que precisou conjurar um feitiço escudo para poder se proteger contra seus próprios feitiços.

- Você vai precisar de muito mais do que isso se quiser me vencer de alguma maneira, Boot. – Draco fala com a voz repleta de sarcasmo e zombaria deixando o corvinal fervendo de ódio enquanto olhava para o loiro.

- Você vai ver do que eu sou capaz. – Terencio fala de maneira agressiva já pensando em lançar alguns feitiços bem poderosos que ele aprendera com seu pai nas férias, mas por enquanto tentaria de outra maneira, em seguida o corvinal grita. –_ Impedimenta!_

O feitiço de impedimento atravessou a distancia entre o corvinal e o sonserino rapidamente, mas Draco moveu rapidamente sua varinha e o feitiço do corvinal se desfez em pleno ar, Boot ficou ainda mais furioso com isso.

- _Estupore! Impedimenta! Reducto_! – o corvinal lança a rápida seqüência de feitiços que vão rapidamente em direção ao sonserino que apenas se desvia do feitiço estuporante e do feitiço de impedimento antes de levantar a própria varinha murmurando.

- _Desvaneça_. – o feitiço redutor desapareceu em frente ao sonserino que naquele momento sorria debochadamente.

Os estudantes assistiam ao duelo entre o sonserino e o corvinal com bastante expectativa, afinal eram o atual namorado e o ex-namorado de Samantha Potter que estavam se enfrentando naquele momento, o que por si só já chamaria bastante atenção.

A maioria dos alunos não queria perder nem mesmo um segundo daquele duelo, por isso nem mesmo piscavam, os alunos observaram como o corvinal atacava ferozmente e como o sonserino se defendia sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Harry observava levemente divertido o duelo, pois sabia que já fazia algum tempo que o corvinal estava merecendo uma boa surra e somente não acabara com o corvinal ele próprio, porque não tivera muito tempo disponível.

Samantha estava apreensiva enquanto observava o duelo, não que ela estivesse preocupada com os possíveis ferimentos que o namorado poderia sofrer, mas ela estava preocupada era com o que Draco poderia causar no corvinal, afinal ela sabia do que o namorado era capaz e a raiva e o desprezo que o loiro alimentava pelo corvinal seria o suficiente para que ele o matasse.

Terencio respirou fundo enquanto tentava se acalmar, pois sabia que a raiva e o ódio fariam com que ele acabasse se precipitando e cometesse erros. Draco continuava encarando o corvinal de maneira zombeteira enquanto esperava o próximo movimento dele, mas naquele instante o sonserino estava começando a ficar impaciente.

- Você se acha o maioral, não é mesmo Malfoy? – Terencio disse com a voz debochada e irônica enquanto olhava para o sonserino como se ele não fosse ninguém, embora não tivesse tido efeito algum no sonserino que apenas arqueou a sobrancelha em um gesto desdenhoso enquanto continuava a observar o corvinal, em seguida Boot falou friamente. – Vamos ver se você consegue suportar isso..._Estupore. Confringo. Reducto._

A partir daquele momento Terencio Boot passou a executar feitiço de ataque atrás de feitiço de ataque enquanto que Draco apenas se esquivava de alguns e bloqueava a maioria com feitiços escudos, os estudantes que não sabiam do que o sonserino era capaz olhavam para o loiro de maneira impressionada, afinal o corvinal era certamente um dos melhores duelistas da escola e ficara em segundo lugar no torneiro que acontecera no ano anterior, perdendo apenas para um aluno que havia se formado no final do ano letivo passado.

Depois de se defender de mais uma azaração escolar executada pelo corvinal Draco resolveu parar de esperar e passou a revidar com feitiços de igual intensidade a aqueles que o moreno estava usando, embora fosse aumentando a potencia de seus feitiços a cada segundo.

- Você não passa de um fraco, Boot. – Draco provocou em tom zombeteiro enquanto se defendia de mais uma seqüência de feitiços lançada pelo corvinal. – Não sei como você pode ser considerado um dos melhores duelistas da escola, suas habilidades são uma verdadeira vergonha para os bruxos. Acho que vou precisar mostrar o que um verdadeiro duelista faz.

- Cala sua maldita boca, seu filho de uma cadela. – gritou Terencio perdendo o controle por ter sido humilhado, em seguida o corvinal faz um movimento amplo com sua varinha enquanto berrava. – _Sectusempra._

Os alunos que conheciam o feitiço negro se engasgaram e prenderam a respiração, afinal aquele feitiço era capaz de retalhar uma pessoa se fosse executado com a força e o poder necessário. Samantha ficou surpresa pelo ex-namorado conhecer aquele feitiço, mas não ligou muito, pois percebera que ele fora executado com muito pouco poder, já Harry apenas observou já imaginando o que Draco faria em seguida. Tiago ficou chocado pelo uso da maldição negra e estava pronto para interferir quando ouviu a voz do sonserino.

Draco executou um feitiço de proteção conjurando uma barreira prateada que apareceu a sua frente recebendo o impacto do feitiço negro que nem ao menos fez qualquer efeito na barreira, o corvinal olhava aquilo de olhos arregalados, pois sabia que aquele feitiço era extremamente complexo de ser defendido, já os estudantes estavam com os olhos completamente arregalados observando o duelo, já Harry apenas sorria divertido, assim como Sarah e os amigos.

- Como eu disse, você não é de nada Boot, chega a ser patético. – Draco falou com desprezo na voz enquanto o corvinal encolhia-se levemente sentindo-se extremamente humilhado, mas ele não deixaria aquilo barato.

-_ Confringo._ – o corvinal gritou lançando o feitiço contra o sonserino que apenas balançou a varinha a sua frente fazendo o feitiço desaparecer.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – gritou Draco querendo acabar com aquele duelo patético de uma vez, mas o corvinal conseguiu se defender e atacar com um feitiço estuporante que Draco bloqueou facilmente, nos momentos seguintes quem atacou foi o sonserino obrigando o corvinal a se defender e se desviar repetidas vezes, mas alguns feitiços chegaram a acertar o corvinal de raspão que já aparentava cansaço no rosto enquanto o loiro estava duelando sem nem mesmo transpirar ou respirar com dificuldade, o que ele agradecia aos treinamentos do amigo.

- Maldito. – grunhiu Terencio quando foi atingido por um poderoso feitiço cortante no ombro direito, então o corvinal ergueu sua varinha apontando-a ameaçadoramente para o sonserino e quando gritou o feitiço negro, as voz estava transfigurada pelo ódio. – _Crucio._

Draco foi veloz e ágil o bastante para conseguir se desviar da maldição da dor, mas o fato do corvinal haver executado aquele feitiço contra um colega chocou a todos os estudantes, exceto Harry e seus amigos que apenas ficaram preocupados com o fato.

- Agora você passou dos limites. – disse Draco com a voz fria apontando a varinha para o corvinal. – _Diffindo._

O feitiço cortante acertou o corvinal no peito produzindo um profundo corte que rapidamente começou a sangrar abundantemente, mas Draco não estava nem ai para o corvinal e executou novamente o feitiço de corte, mas dessa vez Boot conseguiu se desviar.

- _Reducto_. – o feitiço atingiu o corvinal no peito e o fez cambalear quase cinco metros para trás completamente tonto, mas Draco continuou atacando acertando vários feitiços de ataque no peito do corvinal que desabou inconsciente depois de receber o impacto de tantos feitiços seguidos, logo depois Draco deu as costas ao corpo do garoto e caminhou para onde a namorada estava sendo acompanhado pelos olhares dos alunos.

Muito bem Senhor Malfoy. – a voz de Tiago soou calma, mas era perceptível o tom divertido que havia na voz do professor que havia se aproximado do corpo do corvinal e passara a executar alguns feitiços básicos de cura, como o que estancava sangramentos e fechava cortes superficiais. – Vou descontar cinqüenta pontos do Senhor Boot pelo uso de feitiços negros e mais cinqüenta por causa da maldição imperdoável que ele executou, além é claro de que ele receberá detenções. Ah, será que alguém poderia levar o Senhor Boot até a enfermaria?

A voz de Tiago era séria e firme quando ele falara quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado dentro da sala de aula, em seguida dois amigos do corvinal pegaram o corpo inconsciente do amigo e o levaram para fora da sala, a sala estava em um silêncio sepulcral enquanto a maioria dos alunos observava Draco Malfoy que estava calmamente postado ao lado da namorada como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Bem, acredito que por hoje nós tivemos o suficiente pessoal, então estão dispensados, até a próxima aula. – a voz de Tiago soou alta fazendo os alunos começarem a se dirigirem para a saída da sala, afinal faltavam poucos minutos para o final da aula de duelos.

Os alunos retiraram-se lentamente da sala de aula, os grupos próprios comentavam o duelo que haviam presenciado entre o sonserino e o corvinal, muitos comparavam as habilidades que o loiro sonserino havia demonstrado na aula daquele dia com o que haviam visto Harry Potter e Sarah Connor fazerem no dia anterior.

Tiago passara o restante do dia extremamente pensativo, embora houvesse um pequeno sorriso satisfeito no rosto do professor enquanto dava aula de duelos para as turmas dos primeiros anos, afinal uma parte da raiva que ele acumulara no ano anterior fora finalmente extravasada, mesmo que não tendo sido feito por ele diretamente.

Odiara Terencio Boot pela tristeza que vira no rosto de sua menininha no ano anterior e alimentara um ódio pelo garoto, mas finalmente podia se aliviar um pouco com aquele assunto e Tiago admitia que a maior parte da relutância que ele sentia em relação ao novo namorado da filha estava relacionado com o antigo namorado dela, afinal não queria ver sua filha novamente se remoendo de tristeza pelos cantos como acontecera quando ela terminara com o corvinal.

O professor passara o jantar ao lado da esposa ainda com o pequeno sorriso no rosto, obviamente Lílian já estava sabendo do que havia acontecido na aula da manhã, mas ela se abstera de comentar o que ocorrera.

Naquele momento Lílian e Tiago se encaminhavam para o quarto que eles dividiam, eles haviam decidido dividir os aposentos da sala de poções ao invés da que estava reservada para Tiago, pois o quarto de Lílian era bem mais confortável.

O casal conversava a respeito do que acontecera aquele dia, Tiago falava para a mulher o que realmente acontecera entre o namorado da filha deles e o ex da garota, a mulher ruiva ficou levemente irritada com o marido pela armação que ele fizera, mas no final acabou concordando com ele, pois ela própria havia tido vontade de socar o garoto.

Eles entraram no quarto da professora de poções e depois que Tiago trancou a porta o casal levou o maior susto da vida deles, afinal eles não estavam sozinhos naquele aposento, pois Lílian e Tiago já eram esperados.


	27. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26 – Revelação!**

Tiago e Lílian haviam paralisado olhando para as duas pessoas que encontravam-se em seus aposentos, a primeira reação do casal foi imediatamente sacarem suas varinhas e apontarem para os dois estranhos, mas a apenas um gesto de descaso do homem que encontrava-se ao lado da mulher as varinhas do casal saíram voando até o canto do quarto.

- Não vão precisar dessas coisas. - disse o homem em tom frio e perigoso enquanto estreitava os olhos em direção ao casal.

Lílian e Tiago prestaram mais atenção nas duas pessoas que haviam invadido os aposentos da professora de poções e se surpreenderam com a beleza e o poder que exalava do corpo dos dois estranhos.

A mulher possuía cabelos da cor do ouro, que brilhavam com a aura prateada que a rodeava, os olhos prateados de um tom nebuloso pareciam que podiam ver além de tudo e de todos, aparentava ter vinte anos, a pele tão alva que emanava um leve brilho, ela estava sorrindo enquanto observava o casal de bruxos a sua frente.

Ao lado da loira, um homem de cabelos loiros platinados que lhe chegavam aos ombros, os olhos prateados como o frio do aço, sua pele era tão branca quanto a neve, como se não visse o sol a muito tempo. Também aparentava não ter mais que vinte anos. Uma aura azul arroxeada e praticamente sem vida o circulava, o que causou arrepios na espinha de Lílian e Tiago que souberam que se qualquer um dos dois quisesse matá-los eles não teriam a mínima chance de poder revidar ou mesmo se salvar da morte.

- Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui? – perguntou Tiago colocando-se um pouco para frente e cobrindo parcialmente o corpo de Lílian como se quisesse protegê-la de um possível ataque que os estranhos pudessem fazer.

- Porque mesmo estamos fazendo isso? – perguntou o homem em tom frio e ríspido voltando os olhos para a mulher.

- Porque é necessário. – respondeu a mulher tranquilamente, a voz dela soava meio distante e sonhadora, os olhos nebulosos olhavam para o casal como se pudesse ver a alma de ambos. – E porque eles precisam entender.

- Então porque você não dá permissão ao garoto para ele contar a verdade a quem ele queira? – perguntou o homem novamente dessa vez soando levemente exasperado com as decisões que a mulher ao seu lado tomava.

- Porque essas são as regras. – respondeu a mulher em tom calmo enquanto encarava o homem ao seu lado com intensidade. – Ele pode revelar o segredo dele a apenas uma pessoa, não posso dar permissão para ele revelar a outros.

- Mas mesmo assim vai contar para eles. – grunhiu o homem em tom frio novamente ocultando qualquer sentimento que pudesse estar sentindo.

- Ei, será que vocês podem responder minha pergunta? – Tiago interrompeu o estranho diálogo que ele e a esposa estavam presenciando, mas quando o homem e a mulher voltaram os olhos e encararam Tiago diretamente nos olhos ele sentiu-se radiografado e desejou não ter aberto a boca e assim chamado à atenção dos estranhos para si.

- Impaciente igual o filho. – retrucou o homem utilizando um tom de voz frio, embora estranhamente divertido.

- Conhece nosso filho? – perguntou Lílian falando pela primeira vez desde que entrara em sua sala e encontrara os estranhos.

- Ah sim, conhecemos o jovem Potter. – disse a mulher utilizando um tom levemente afetuoso enquanto olhava para a mulher ruiva a sua frente.

- Não vamos mais enrolar, Baha. – rosnou o homem em tom frio enquanto observava a mulher ao seu lado.

- Baha? – perguntou Lílian levemente chocada, pois lembrava-se claramente de ter visto o nome da deusa em um livro de mitologia antiga enquanto procurava mais informações sobre Azrael nos livros da biblioteca.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou a mulher balancando a cabeça enquanto um sorriso divertidso surgia nos labios vermelhos.

- Voce não quer dizer Baha, a deusa Baha, certo? – perguntou Lilian sentindo um tremor de medo e excitação, pois a aura de poder e grandiosidade que rodeava os dois estranhos seria muito bem explicada se eles fossem realmente deuses.

- Exatamente. Eu sou Baha, Guardia das Eras, Senhora do Tempo! Eu sou aquela que observa o passado, o presente e o futuro. - Disse a mulher em tom firme e forte, o brilho dos olhos prateados parecia aumentar de intensidade. - Eu já vi diferentes futuros e passados, já observei o futuro de cada escolha que os humanos fizeram e vão fazer, vi centenas de mundos ruírem e caírem na escuridão das trevas como o de vocês e outros sendo criados. Eu posso mudar o passado e o futuro dos homens, mas nunca posso mudar o meu.

Tiago arregalou os olhos completamente chocado com o que ouvia, era simplesmente impossível que aquilo fosse realmente verdade, mas a seriedade com que a mulher a sua frente havia falado enviava calafrios de medo e pavor pelo corpo do professor, além do mais, apenas aquela aura de poder que envolvia os dois estranhos a sua frente era suficiente para convencer a ele de que a mulher falava a verdade.

- Ok, me convenceu. – disse Lílian olhando levemente assustada para a mulher que parecia exalar poder por todos os poros naquele momento, um poder divino e puro que era muito maior do que qualquer outro que a mulher já havia sentido antes.

- Espera um pouco ai. – exclamou Tiago olhando da esposa para os dois estranhos tentando entender exatamente o que ele havia acabado de ouvir. – Você quer dizer que é uma deusa? Como os deuses do Olimpo?

- Não faço parte dos deuses olímpicos, mas na essência é mais ou menos isso. – comentou Baha em tom vago e divertido olhando o choque e o medo no rosto do professor a sua frente, era quase como se ele esperasse ser morto a qualquer momento.

- Certo. – disse Tiago balançando a cabeça e tentando entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo na sala de sua esposa. – Então, se você é uma deusa e está acompanhada desse cara, suponho que ele também seja um deus.

- Esse cara ficou ofendido. – o homem disse em tom frio e gelado enquanto sua voz era dura como o aço, seus olhos naquele momento brilharam com tanta intensidade como os olhos da deusa poucos segundos antes. – Eu sou Hades, Deus dos Mortos e Senhor do Submundo! Eu sou o Guardião das Almas dos Mortos.

- Tá de sacanagem. – deixou escapar Tiago olhando incrédulo para o homem que ele sem querer havia acabado de ofender, não podia acreditar que aquele a sua frente era realmente o deus dos mortos e principalmente nao conseguia entender porque motivo dois deuses estariam dentro dos aposentos de Lilian.

- É verdade Senhor Potter. – a voz de Baha era calma e compreensiva sabendo muito bem o choque que deveria ser para qualquer um se encontrar frente a frente com um deus, imagina então estar na frente de dois deuses, sendo que um deles era considerado o deus da morte.

- O que vocês dois querem conosco? – perguntou Lílian rapidamente tentando desviar a atenção que Tiago estava recebendo de Hades.

- O assunto que nos traz aqui é extremamente delicado, Senhora Potter. – falou Hades em tom frio olhando de relance para Baha que entendeu o recado, pois ela também havia sentido a presença de mais alguém.

- Por favor, me chamem de Lílian. – disse a ruiva esboçando um sorriso para o deus que apenas balançou a cabeça, a ruiva olhou para o marido que ficara contrariado pela maneira como a esposa sorrira ao tal deus. – E podem chamar meu marido de Tiago, não liguem muito para ele, pois ele é um cabeça dura assim mesmo.

- Está tudo bem, Lílian. – disse Baha antes que Hades pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, afinal eles não tinham muito tempo no mundo dos mortais. – Como Hades disse, o assunto que nos traz hoje até aqui é bastante delicado e envolve seu filho mais velho.

- O que tem o Harry? – perguntou Tiago de maneira defensiva enquanto olhava desconfiado para os dois deuses.

- Antes de eu lhes contar o motivo que nos trouxe aqui, gostaria que entendessem que existem diversas realidades coexistindo em um mesmo ambiente e em um mesmo mundo. – disse Baha em tom longínquo e quase sorriu quando viu o casal de bruxos a sua frente piscar os olhos confusamente tentando entender o que ela havia acabado de dizer, então a deusa resolveu facilitar um pouco as coisas e explicar em palavras mais claras e objetivas. – Cada humano possui centenas e milhares de caminhos diferentes para seguir em sua vida, desde o nascimento até sua morte cada humano pode moldar seu destino através de suas escolhas. Uma escolha errada pode resultar em conseqüências graves assim como uma escolha acertada pode trazer frutos e benefícios maravilhosos para a pessoa em questão, existem centenas de possibilidades.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tiago em tom confuso olhando para a deusa de maneira intrigada, ao seu lado Lílian parecia ter compreendido o que a deusa havia dito, mas permaneceu em silêncio enquanto a mulher voltava a falar olhando diretamente para seu marido.

- Apenas uma realidade é a verdadeira, ou seja, essa em que vocês estão vivendo, mas existem outras realidades alternativas coexistindo lado a lado com essa, mundos diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais. – falou Baha em tom firme olhando para Tiago que pareceu entender um pouco sobre o que ela estava falando.

- Está dizendo que existem outros mundos como o nosso, só que as coisas são diferentes em cada um deles? – perguntou Tiago falando calmamente tentando entender melhor o que ele próprio estava falando.

- Mais ou menos isso. – concordou a deusa esboçando um pequeno sorriso na face pálida. – Um mundo onde não existem comensais da morte e nem Voldemort para aterrorizar a população, outro em que Voldemort é soberano no mundo, um em que seu filho mais velho é um poderoso aliado de Voldemort, uma outra em que vocês morreram quando Harry tinha apenas um ano de idade e assim por diante. Cada escolha gera uma nova realidade alternativa, um novo caminho coexiste com outros lado a lado sem nunca se colidirem uns com os outros.

- Ok, entendi. – disse Tiago e olhou de relance para a esposa que apenas balançou a cabeça concordando afirmativamente com o marido que olhou novamente para os dois deuses. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com Harry?

- Tudo. – respondeu Hades em tom frio e cortante olhando para Tiago com impaciência, o que causou desconforto no professor.

- Como eu disse antes, existe apenas uma realidade verdadeira e real, as outras correm diretamente ao lado dela como se fossem ecos. – disse Baha em tom de voz firme e frio olhando para os dois bruxos a sua frente. – Menos de dois meses atrás essa realidade também era um eco e não a verdadeira realidade do mundo.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Lílian arregalando os olhos, ela havia entendido o que a deusa havia falado, mas não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Quero dizer que eu e Hades modificamos as realidades, transformando a verdadeira em apenas mais um eco e tornando essa em verdadeira. – respondeu Baha calmamente olhando para o casal que tentava entender melhor o que ela dizia.

- Porque fizeram isso? – perguntou Tiago olhando estranhamente para os dois deuses que estavam a sua frente.

- Porque estávamos cansados de ver mundos serem destruídos por loucos, mas também porque essa realidade em que vocês vivem estava se tornando perigosa demais, o poder de Voldemort se tornou muito superior ao que deveria e em pouco tempo ele romperia as barreiras do tempo, o que poderia causar uma destruição total em todos os mundos. – disse Baha em tom firme de voz, a resposta era tanto para o casal a frente como para as pessoas que estavam ouvindo a conversa. – Voldemort está se tornando poderoso demais, seu nível de magia já está maior do que o poder de um semi-deus e se ele conseguir quebrar as barreiras do tempo, as diversas existências dele se juntarão em uma só e então ele se tornará mais poderoso do que qualquer deus e ninguém jamais poderá impedi-lo de conquistar tudo o que quiser.

- Precisávamos agir o quanto antes e impedir que Voldemort se tornasse poderoso demais, mas as regras divinas nos impedem de interferirmos, pelo menos diretamente, nas vidas humanas. – explicou Hades em tom frio e baixo. – Por isso não podemos simplesmente matar Voldemort, então Baha teve a idéia de escolhermos um guerreiro que pudesse fazer frente contra Voldemort, então fizemos uma proposta a ele que ele aceitou, é por isso que essa realidade existe, pois foi para cá que ele foi trazido depois que destruímos a realidade dele.

- Azrael. – exclamou Lílian com a voz surpresa olhando para a deusa que apenas sorriu levemente enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou Tiago um pouco curioso para saber a que conclusão sua esposa havia chegado.

- Azrael é o guerreiro que eles trouxeram para essa realidade. – disse Lílian olhando para o marido, Tiago olhou para os deuses que apenas confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Ainda não entendo o que isso tem a ver com nosso filho. – comentou Tiago balançando a cabeça enquanto olhava para os dois deuses, nesse momento até mesmo Lílian estava curiosa com a resposta dos deuses.

- Tem tudo a ver, pois Azrael é na verdade Harry Potter. – Baha respondeu simplesmente fazendo o casal de bruxos arregalar os olhos.

- O que você disse? – exclamou Tiago achando que havia entendido errado o que a deusa havia dito, mas apenas pelo olhar complacente que ela enviava a ele o professor soube que não tinha ouvido erroneamente, olhou para a esposa que estava tão ou mais chocada do que ele próprio. – Mas como isso é possível?

- Simplesmente é. – respondeu Hades com a voz fria e sem muita paciência para lidar com os humanos a sua frente.

- Se o que você disse é verdade, então... – começou Lílian com a voz trêmula enquanto olhava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para Baha.

- Que o filho mais velho de vocês veio de outra existência. – concordou Baha olhando firmemente para o casal que estava atordoado com a informação.

- Porque? – perguntou Lílian novamente agora olhando com os olhos escorrendo lágrimas. – Porque ele aceitou vir para cá?

- Porque ele não tinha mais nada a perder. – respondeu Hades em tom frio. – Ele havia morrido lutando contra Voldemort, mas antes de morrer ele viu que perdera tudo. Seus amigos estavam todos mortos, tudo o que ele conhecia estava morto, então vindo para essa realidade o que ele ganharia seria lucro visto que ele tinha perdido todos os que ele amava.

- E onde nós estávamos? – perguntou Tiago com a voz baixa enquanto abraçava a esposa e a amparava, embora também buscasse conforto nos braços da mulher.

- Vocês morreram quando ele tinha pouco mais de um ano de idade, diferentemente dessa realidade vocês estavam em casa do dia das bruxas quando Voldemort atacou a casa de vocês. – respondeu Baha em tom sério olhando para o casal. – Voldemort matou vocês dois, mas como aconteceu aqui ele falhou quando tentou matar Harry.

- O que aconteceu com nosso filho depois que nós fomos mortos? – perguntou Lílian não se importando de estar chorando na frente de deuses.

- Dumbledore decidiu que o melhor para seu filho era que ele crescesse longe dos bruxos, então o deixou na porta da casa de sua irmã, Petúnia Dursley. – respondeu Baha em tom baixo sabendo que seria necessário revelar aquilo para os pais de Harry, mas tendo uma súbita idéia a deusa apontou a mão para a parede a seu lado e foi como se ela se transformasse em uma tela de televisão que passou a mostrar imagens do que ela estava narrando. – Seu filho foi levado para a Rua dos Alfeneiros por Hagrid onde encontraram-se com Dumbledore e a Professora McGonagall, os três bruxos deixaram o bebê nos degraus da casa onde Petúnia morava com o marido e o filho deixando apenas uma carta explicando o que havia acontecido com vocês.

Lílian e Tiago observavam concentrados as imagens que dançavam a frente dos olhos de ambos, a ruiva xingava mentalmente o diretor por ele ter ousado deixar seu filhinho com sua irmã, Tiago também resmungava em tom baixo enquanto olhava para as cenas que se desenrolavam a sua frente não acreditando que Dumbledore realmente fizera aquilo.

- Durante os anos que seguiu-se a morte de vocês dois, Harry viveu com Petúnia e Valter Dursley, além de seu primo Duda. Como você sabe Lílian, sua irmã nutre muito rancor e inveja de você, o que causou um ódio descomunal por parte dos Dursley sobre qualquer anormalidade, sua irmã e o marido se encarregaram de transformar a vida de Harry em uma existência miserável durante os primeiros dez anos. – Baha falava em tom longínquo e firme enquanto observava as imagens que se desenrolavam na parede, naquele momento as imagens representavam uma das muitas cenas em que o garoto fora castigado por praticar magia involuntária. – Ele sofreu todos os tipos de abusos físicos e psicológicos, era forçado a dormir no armário debaixo das escadas, tendo de vestir roupas velhas e enormes que haviam pertencido ao primo, era maltratado e alvo de gozações por parte do primo e dos amigos dele, tendo de lidar com a indiferença maldosa que os tios sempre demonstravam contra ele deixando claro que ele sempre fora um estorvo, sem contar que na escola ele apanhava do primo e dos amigos do mesmo.

- Os Dursley também decidiram que precisavam apagar qualquer vestígio de magia que Harry pudesse apresentar, não contando a ele a verdade sobre quem e o que ele era além da verdade sobre todas as coisas estranhas que aconteciam com o garoto. – Hades interrompeu quando Baha fez uma leve pausa na narração.

- Eles também mentiram para Harry dizendo a ele que vocês dois haviam morrido em um acidente de automóvel e que fora por causa do acidente que ele obtivera a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. – Baha voltou a falar enquanto imagens dos maus tratos apareciam na projeção que a deusa havia feito na parede. – Somente quando Hagrid foi pessoalmente até onde os Dursley estavam é que Harry soube a verdade sobre ele e sobre o que havia acontecido com vocês, depois disso Harry foi para Hogwarts como era de se esperar.

Naquele momento apareceu a imagem do momento em que o moreno adentrava a estação em Londres e procurava pela estação correta ficando frustrado quando não conseguiu encontrar, viram o momento em que ele questionou o guarda na estação que apenas riu da cara do moreno enquanto se afastava e foi então que a matriarca dos Weasley apareceu com os filhos.

Lílian e Tiago reconheceram os amigos imediatamente assim como os filhos do casal, afinal seria praticamente impossível não se lembrar deles quando cinco deles faziam parte do Império da Luz, os pais de Harry viram o momento em que ele se aproximou e perguntou como ele poderia atravessar a barreira, no momento seguinte a cena alterou e o menino apareceu já dentro do expresso de Hogwarts sentado em uma cabine em frente a Ronald Weasley, logo depois uma garota surgiu a porta e Lílian reconheceu Hermione Granger quando ela tinha onze anos.

- Mas a vida de Harry não foi um mar de rosas depois que descobriu a verdade sobre si mesmo. – voltou a falar Baha enquanto a imagem mostrava os alunos do primeiro ano adentrando o salão principal em Hogwarts. – Durante seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Harry foi selecionado para a casa Grifinória juntamente com Rony e Hermione que viriam a ser seus melhores amigos nos anos seguintes.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Tiago quando viu a imagem do filho com onze anos sendo selecionado para a casa dos leões, observou como ele se dirigia para a mesa da Grifinória que o aplaudia e gritava o nome dele.

- Harry também acabou entrando para a equipe de quadribol onde passou a jogar como apanhador, sendo o jogador mais jovem do século a pertencer a uma equipe de quadribol em Hogwarts em mais de 100 anos. – Baha falava calmamente enquanto as imagens demonstravam os jogos em que o moreno havia participado. – Em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, tornou-se evidente para Harry que Voldemort estava tentando roubar a pedra filosofal que estava sendo guardada no corredor do terceiro andar. Harry e os amigos acabaram achando que era Severus Snape quem estava tentando roubar a pedra para Voldemort, mas descobre que o Professor Quirrel de DCAT estava sendo possuído por Voldemort, que encontrava-se muito fraco e estava dependendo de sangue de unicórnio para sobreviver, Harry precisou lutar contra Voldemort e acabou sobrevivendo novamente mesmo não tendo lutado cara a cara com o bruxo das trevas.

Enquanto Baha comentava o que havia acontecido as imagens do pequeno encontro entre Voldemort, Quirrel e Harry aparecia na projeção, assim como os desafios pelos quais Harry e os amigos precisaram passar.

- No segundo ano de Harry, Tom Servolo Riddle, que é o nome verdadeiro de Voldemort, utilizou Gina Weasley para tentar voltar a vida através de um antigo diário, mas antes que a verdade aparecesse todos os alunos da escola acharam que Harry era o responsável pelos ataques que vinham acontecendo na escola. – Baha disse enquanto imagens dos alunos petrificados aparecia na projeção, em seguida a imagem de Harry adentrando o banheiro do segundo andar apareceu. – Voldemort usou Gina Weasley para que ela abrisse a Câmara Secreta em Hogwarts, que por sua vez escondia um monstro que passou a atacar os alunos. Harry acabou descobrindo a entrada para a Câmara e entrou na mesma para tentar salvar a menina, uma vez dentro da câmara ele se viu cara a cara com Voldemort um pouco mais jovem que por sua vez controlava o monstro. Harry teve de lutar contra o basilisco e acabou matando-o com uma espada e destruiu o diário logo depois, salvando assim a menina e impedindo o retorno de Voldemort.

Tiago deixou escapar uma exclamação ao ver seu filho lutando contra o monstro enorme e assustador, o homem não conseguia imaginar como seu filho tinha lutado contra aquela besta sendo que ele próprio estava tremendo somente por olhar aquela imagem.

- Em seu quarto ano Harry foi selecionado para participar de um Torneio Tribruxo onde foi inscrito por um seguidor de Voldemort, ele precisou enfrentar desafios que estavam além da capacidade de um bruxo de quatorze anos, mas acabou se saindo muito bem. Na ultima tarefa, porém ele acaba presenciando a morte de um colega, Cedrico Diggory, além de ser testemunha do retorno de Voldemort a quem teve de encarar frente a frente novamente, conseguindo sobreviver a ele mais uma vez. Harry acabou vencendo o Torneio, mas o Ministério da Magia se negou a acreditar no retorno de Voldemort afirmando veementemente que aquilo era impossível e então passaram a dizer que Harry estava mentindo para esconder o que realmente havia acontecido com Cedrico Diggory na terceira tarefa do torneio, sendo apontado por muitos como o executor do colega. – a voz de Baha era suave enquanto falava, ao seu lado Hades apenas observava a reação dos pais do garoto enquanto olhava de relance as imagens que surgiam na projeção de Baha.

Tiago e Lílian mal respiravam enquanto observavam como Harry conseguiu resistir algum tempo aos feitiços de Voldemort, depois soltaram exclamações abafadas quando viram seus próprios ecos saindo da varinha de Voldemort e ajudando o moreno a fugir através da chave de portal que era a taça do torneio.

- Depois disso Harry passou a ser difamado pelos jornais recebendo a reputação de ser um farsante e mentiroso, quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts passaram a vê-lo como um louco sendo que muito poucos ficaram realmente ao lado dele. – a voz de Baha continuava calma embora ela tenha olhado de relance para um canto do aposento. – Em seu quinto ano Harry acabou se tornando líder de um grupo de estudantes que passou a ser chamado de AD, que reuniu alguns alunos para terem aulas verdadeiras de DCAT, já que a professora daquele ano que era Dolores Umbridge trabalhava para o Ministro da Magia que estavam tentando impedir os alunos de praticar feitiços de defesa e ataque, pois temiam que Dumbledore estivesse criando um exército entre os alunos para fazer frente ao Ministério da Magia. No final de seu período letivo Harry acaba sendo atraído para o Departamento de Mistérios por Voldemort, onde ele vai acompanhado de alguns amigos, lá eles lutam contra diversos comensais da morte, mas em dado momento Sirius caba sendo jogado para dentro do Véu da Morte, novamente Harry se vê cara a cara com Voldemort que tenta possuir a mente do garoto, mas acaba não conseguindo. Antes de Voldemort poder fugir devido a chegada de Dumbledore, o Ministro da Magia e vários repórteres e aurores chegam a tempo de ver a fuga de Voldemort, então o Ministério é obrigado e admitir o retorno de Voldemort.

Tiago não conseguia tirar da mente a imagem de seu melhor amigo despencando para dentro do véu da morte, ele sabia que aquela lembrança iria acompanhá-lo por muito tempo, mas decidiu se concentrar em seu filho.

Lílian estava concentrada nas imagens que mostrava o desfecho dos acontecimentos no Ministério da Magia, mas em seguida voltou seus olhos para os dois deuses, pois a projeção que havia na parede simplesmente desapareceu.

- Quando iniciou seu sexto ano, Harry finalmente começou a ser preparado para poder enfrentar Voldemort e passou a receber os mais diversos treinamentos, mas no final acabou não adiantando, pois Voldemort atacou brutalmente Hogwarts onde praticamente todos os alunos foram mortos. – disse Baha com a voz soando mais intensa e fria. – Harry fez o possível para poder derrotar Voldemort, mas o bruxo das trevas possuía muitos anos de pratica e treinamento em magia, seu poder era bastante superior ao de Harry, sem contar que ele também já havia perdido a vontade de lutar, pois todas as pessoas que ele realmente amava estavam mortas.

- Foi então que nós entramos, logo depois de Voldemort exterminar o castelo de Hogwarts e Harry ter sido morto a alma dele foi para o mundo dos mortos onde eu e Baha o interceptamos e fizemos a proposta a ele. – comentou Hades tomando a palavra, a deusa ao lado nem mesmo se importou com o fato. – Quando ele aceitou, nós destruímos e apagamos a existência dele daquele mundo, desviamos a linha temporal até a data em que Voldemort atacou Godric's Hollow e fizemos com que vocês não estivessem em casa, então criamos uma nova zona temporal.

Lílian e Tiago permaneceram em completo silêncio logo após os deuses terminarem as narrativas, cada um dos dois estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos tentando fazer com que aquelas informações entrassem em suas mentes.

- Porque vocês nos contaram isso? – perguntou Lílian depois de permanecer quase cinco minutos em completo silêncio.

- Para que vocês possam compreender melhor o filho de vocês. – Baha respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – A guerra está prestes a terminar, seja para um lado ou para o outro, mas tudo depende do que Harry pretende fazer.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lílian olhando confusa para a deusa, não havia entendido muito bem a afirmação da mesma.

- Vocês saberão no momento certo. – disse Baha em tom firme deixando claro que não falaria a respeito daquilo.

- Acho que está na nossa hora Baha. – a voz de Hades estava clara e objetiva fazendo a deusa olhá-lo com mais intensidade que o normal.

- Acho que deveria se juntar a nós Harry. – a voz de Baha soou calma e decidida ignorando propositalmente o comentário de Hades.

Lílian e Tiago quase pularam de surpresa com a afirmação da deusa, mas o casal ficou ainda mais surpreso quando a deusa olhou para o lado esquerdo deles e quando os dois seguiram o olhar da deusa encontraram a figura de Harry saindo das sombras.

- Vocês não deveriam ter contado a eles. – disse Harry friamente olhando para os deuses com uma acusação velada nos olhos.

- Você também queria que seus pais ficassem sabendo, Harry. – Baha acusou em tom calmo de voz olhando para o moreno.

- Sim, mas não poderia ter esperado a guerra acabar para falar disso? – perguntou Harry olhando para a deusa como se ela fosse um inimigo.

- O futuro é incerto e você sabe disso, tanto você como Voldemort podem vencer. – declarou Baha não se importando com o olhar frio e levemente selvagem que o moreno tinha, em seguida Baha olhou novamente para o lugar de onde o moreno havia aparecido. – Porque não se junta a nós Senhorita Connor?

No momento seguinte Sarah também surgia das sombras e aparecia diante deles com o semblante tão impassível e frio que nem mesmo os deuses puderam dizer nada do que se passava na mente da garota, que postou-se ao lado de Harry.

- Eles saberem ou não a verdade não vai mudar o destino dessa guerra. – disse Harry em tom baixo e grave olhando para Baha.

- Não, não vai, mas pelo menos agora você não precisa ficar se preocupando com esse detalhe. – disse Baha calmamente. – Eu sei que você estava se sentindo culpado por ter resolvido contar a verdade para Sarah do que para um de seus pais.

- Não seria justo contar para um e deixar o outro no escuro. – disse Harry simplesmente sem se virar para os pais.

- Por isso eu resolvi poupá-lo desse fardo, Harry. – disse a deusa antes de se aproximar do moreno e inclinar-se beijando delicadamente a bochecha esquerda do garoto. – Agora você pode se concentrar nas batalhas que estão por vir.

- Sabe Potter, tenho de admitir que você tem muito bom gosto para escolher uma companheira. – Hades falou enquanto observava Sarah de cima a baixo como se estivesse avaliando-a, em seguida ele aproximou-se e estava para inclinar-se para próximo da morena quando um rosnado ameaçador soou na sala fazendo o deus recuar instintivamente embora em seu rosto uma careta divertida surgisse enquanto ele observava o moreno.

- Se tocar nela eu faço picadinho de deus. – a voz de Harry soava agressiva e brutal enquanto se colocava em frente a Sarah encarando Hades de maneira direta e firme sem se preocupar com o óbvio poder que o outro tinha.

- Você sabe quem eu sou e mesmo assim me desafia Potter? – a pergunta de Hades era levemente divertida, ele sabia que o garoto tinha um potencial gigantesco para a magia, mas ainda não passava de um pequeno inseto. – Então me diga o que um mero bruxo como você poderia fazer contra um deus como eu? Você já sabe o que é não sabe Potter? Mas ainda falta muito chão para que isso possa acontecer.

- Você pode se surpreender Hades, eu jamais vou ser um deus como você, mas não porque não tenho poder suficiente... – a voz de Harry estava sombria e maligna enquanto ele falava e encarava o deus diretamente nos olhos, Hades viu os olhos verdes escurecerem brutalmente enquanto o moreno falava, então um lampejo prateado atravessou a escuridão dos olhos negros. – Você já deveria saber que eu estou mais para um demônio, Hades.

Hades ficou extremamente sério ao ver o poder escuro e maligno arranhando a superfície querendo ser libertada, ele sabia que Baha ao seu lado também podia observar e ver o que se passava dentro da alma do moreno a frente deles.

- Seu poder está aumentando muito rapidamente Harry, em breve você estará pronto. – disse Baha em tom longínquo e enigmático enquanto se colocava ao lado de Hades, em seguida a deusa curvou-se levemente e sussurrou para o moreno. – Porque você não leva seus pais junto com seus amigos para visitarem as sedes do Panteão, pode ser interessante e uma boa oportunidade deles conhecerem o que você está fazendo pelas pessoas.

- Agora nós devemos ir. – Hades disse em tom frio olhando para o moreno com um sorriso levemente contente nos lábios.

- Até mais Harry. – disse Baha com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios antes de simplesmente desaparecer no ar.

Hades também sumiu do nada reaparecendo ao lado de Baha em um local que não podia ser definido e onde o tempo não corria como no mundo humano.

- O que achou? – perguntou Hades logo depois enquanto observava uma espécie de bacia de pedra a sua frente onde um líquido transparente mostrava imagens do local onde ele e a deusa estiveram momentos antes, naquele momento Harry havia se virado para os pais e estava falando algo com eles, o deus captou as palavras e sorriu enviesado.

- Ele está quase pronto, será um adversário a altura para Voldemort. – disse Baha em tom calmo também observando a bacia de pedra.

- Você viu a reação dele quando o provoquei tentando tocar na namorada dele? – perguntou Hades em tom satisfeito, pois vira o poder bruto e selvagem querendo ser libertado das profundezas da alma do garoto.

- Vi. – comentou Baha simplesmente sem desviar seus olhos da bacia de pedra que naquele momento mostrava Harry saindo dos aposentos de poções acompanhado pela namorada e os pais, mas a deusa virou-se para Hades quando ele voltou a falar.

- Fico imaginando o que aconteceria caso aquela garota acabasse sendo morta. – disse Hades em tom pensativo olhando de maneira distraída para a bacia, mas o deus captou o olhar da deusa e quando entendeu o que aquele olhar nebuloso estava dizendo seus olhos arregalaram-se de surpresa. – Está de brincadeira Baha.

- É uma possibilidade. – comentou a deusa calmamente enquanto seus olhos ficavam distantes e ela via novamente as imagens do que o futuro podia representar.

- Pela maneira como você fala é mais do que uma possibilidade. – disse Hades em tom de voz duro enquanto olhava para Baha que apenas anuiu com a cabeça. – Pelos deuses, me diga o que vai acontecer depois?

- Eu não sei, não consigo ver mais nada além desse acontecimento. – comentou Baha simplesmente. – Depois que ela perecer o futuro é indefinido, tanto para os humanos quanto para os deuses. E ambos sabemos o que isso quer dizer.

- Que por causa da morte dela todo o universo pode ser destruído pelos poderes dele. – disse Hades com um tom pesaroso, pois sabia que não havia possibilidade deles deterem Harry caso ele enlouquecesse. – Se ele não puder se controlar tudo estará perdido, pois os poderes dele tomarão conta de seu corpo e ele vai agir por instinto matando tudo o que se encontrar ao seu redor, ele nem mesmo vai reconhecer os amigos ou inimigos.

- Mas ele também pode se controlar. – disse Baha calmamente enquanto voltava os olhos para a bacia de pedra que agora mostrava uma imagem única e parada do moreno de olhos verdes. – Todo o destino do universo nas mãos de um único bruxo.

- Um ser que pode ser a salvação, mas que também pode vir a destruir tudo. – comentou Hades em tom irônico, ele sabia que o garoto poderia ser algo assim, mas não em tanta intensidade e magnitude, pois agora tudo dependia dele.


	28. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27 – As Faces da Guerra!**

Durante todo o dia no castelo de Hogwarts não se falava em outra coisa que não fosse o duelo espetacular entre Draco Malfoy da sonserina e Terencio Boot da corvinal, os boatos sobre a luta ter acontecido eram os mais espetaculares que se pudesse imaginar, mas todos tinham um dado como base para o restante, o motivo da luta na aula de duelos ter ficado tão séria era ninguém menos do que Samantha Potter.

Por onde eles andavam era possível ouvir os murmúrios e os cochichos dos outros estudantes de Hogwarts, todos especulando e apontando para Samantha e para Draco, mas os dois namorados fizeram questão de ignorar o fato.

Naquela mesma noite depois do jantar Harry e seus amigos dirigiram-se para a sala onde estavam acostumados a treinar incansavelmente com o moreno de olhos verdes, eles iriam se preparar para partirem para poderem finalmente conhecerem a base principal do Panteão que ficava no continente da Oceania.

Naquele momento eles estavam se preparando para poderem partir, Harry os iria tirar de dentro de Hogwarts através de uma chave de portal poderosa o bastante para passar despercebida pelos escudos protetores de Hogwarts.

- Antes de sairmos, eu gostaria de avisar a vocês que não iremos apenas conhecer as instalações do Panteão. – disse Harry em voz alta depois de alguns minutos em que ele e os amigos estavam dentro da Sala Precisa.

- Aonde mais nós vamos Potter? – perguntou Draco com a voz ligeiramente mais arrastada do que o normal.

- Eu vou mostrar o verdadeiro mundo para vocês. – retrucou Harry com a voz completamente impassível e neutra. – Quero que vocês vejam com seus próprios olhos o que a guerra trouxe para o nosso planeta, vocês irão presenciar todas as facetas do mundo, tanto as boas como as ruins, somente assim vocês poderão entender o porque de eu estar fazendo o que faço, somente vendo o que o mundo se tornou vocês estarão prontos para as próximas batalhas.

- Se você acha... – disse Draco novamente, dessa vez o sonserino loiro apenas deu de ombros enquanto voltava a terminar de se arrumar.

- Ah, mais uma coisa... – disse Harry antes que qualquer um dos amigos pudesse se manifestar novamente. – Antes de sairmos daqui, quero que vocês coloquem as vestes que nós utilizamos para lutarmos na Grécia, ainda não é o momento de ninguém conhecer nossas verdadeiras identidades, quero que seja um choque para o mundo descobrir que os maiores guerreiros da história não passam de adolescentes que nem saíram da escola.

- Com certeza vai ser um choque. – disse Hermione no tom prático que a garota normalmente utilizava nas aulas.

- Imagine a cara do papai e da mamãe quando descobrirem que os guerreiros mais poderosos do Panteão somos nós... – comentou Hugo em tom divertido e ao mesmo tempo levemente preocupado com a possível reação dos pais.

- Mamãe vai ter um enfarte. – Gina disse em tom baixo olhando para o irmão Rony que apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância enquanto fazia uma leve careta, enquanto se lembrava da maneira como sua mãe gritava com eles.

- Meu pai com certeza não vai gostar. – respondeu Draco com a voz arrastada e fria enquanto encarava Harry diretamente nos olhos, havia uma espécie de acordo mudo entre os dois a algum tempo, e o moreno de olhos verdes sabia muito bem o que aconteceria com o sonserino loiro, ele queria a cabeça do próprio pai e isso Harry serviria em uma bandeja de prata.

- Acho que meus pais vão ficariam orgulhosos de mim. – murmurou Neville baixinho e imediatamente um silêncio reinou dentro da sala precisa, afinal todos sabiam o que havia acontecido com os pais de Neville quando ele era apenas um bebê, Frank e Alice Longbottom ainda estavam internados em St. Mungus até hoje.

- Tenho certeza que eles se orgulham muito do filho que tem, Neville. – disse o moreno de olhos verdes aproximando-se do grifinório e colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro do garoto. – Você já fez por merecer o orgulho de qualquer um Neville.

- Obrigado, Harry, por tudo. – agradeceu Neville em tom baixo enquanto olhava para o moreno de olhos verdes, em seguida o grifinório voltou seus olhos para a loira de olhar sonhador que encontrava-se ao seu lado e murmurou. – Tenho certeza que eles se orgulhariam de mim por tudo o que eu já fiz e pelo que eu ainda vou fazer.

- Nós... – Harry começou a falar calmamente, mas então estacou de repente enquanto sentia duas presenças poderosamente grandiosas aparecerem dentro do castelo de Hogwarts, duas presenças divinas que ele conhecia muito bem e com os quais já tivera bastante contato, somente não entendia o que eles poderia estar fazendo ali em Hogwarts, por isso o moreno fechou os olhos e se concentrou o máximo que pode enquanto tentava descobrir onde os dois deuses haviam aparecido e porque motivo eles poderiam ter ido até ali. Foi com uma pequena onda de choque que Harry percebeu exatamente onde encontravam-se Hades e Baha naquele exato instante, principalmente porque podia sentir seus pais se aproximando rapidamente da sala de poções onde encontravam-se os dois deuses, provavelmente os esperando já que eles haviam ido até ali, o único problema era que Harry não tinha a mínima idéia do motivo dos dois deuses terem ido procurar seus pais, mas ele não podia ficar parado ali na Sala Precisa sem saber o que demônios estava acontecendo, por isso elevou o olhar para os amigos que estavam observando o moreno de maneira curiosa. – Eu preciso sair por um momento, vou ter de resolver um problema.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? – perguntou Samantha em tom de voz preocupado enquanto olhava cuidadosamente para o irmão.

- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas vou dar uma olhada. – disse Harry e virou de costas caminhando em direção a porta da sala.

- Eu vou com você. – a voz de Sarah chegou logo ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes que não havia se surpreendido com a rápida movimentação da garota morena.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Harry em tom simples enquanto a olhava interrogativamente, havia percebido a surpresa da garota e sabia que ela havia sentido a poderosa magia que havia adentrado Hogwarts.

- Não sei o que é, mas não vou deixá-lo sozinho. – respondeu Sarah quando eles saíram da sala precisa e começaram a caminhar pelo corredor em direção a sala de poções.

- São Hades e Baha. – retrucou Harry em tom calmo e simples surpreendendo a morena que piscou os olhos surpresa.

- Os deuses que te enviaram para esse lugar? – perguntou Sarah depois de alguns segundos em que estivera em completo silêncio.

- Eles mesmos, somente não consigo entender o que eles estão fazendo aqui em Hogwarts. – respondeu Harry balançando a cabeça em incompreensão. – Principalmente na sala de aula de minha mãe, mas isso eu pretendo descobrir agora mesmo.

Os dois atravessaram diversos corredores em questão de menos de dois minutos chegando ao corredor em que a sala de poções ficava, o moreno sabia que não podia simplesmente entrar na sala e resolveu que iria apenas observar para depois então agir caso fosse necessário, por isso murmurou algo no ouvido da morena que apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, logo os dois encostaram ambas as mãos na parede que dava para a sala de poções e começaram a murmurar palavras baixas, logo em seguida os dois se fundiram com as sombras da parede atravessando-a e logo estavam no interior da sala de poções.

A enfermaria do castelo de Hogwarts encontrava-se silenciosa naquele momento, era sexta feira a noite e apenas o atual diretor da escola estava dentro da enfermaria como paciente, o diretor estava a cerca de dois dias internado em um dos leitos mais reservados que havia no local, os ferimentos que ele havia recebido durante o duelo contra Harry Potter foram muito profundos e se não fosse devido ao atendimento que Dumbledore havia recebido de dois dos Cavaleiros da Luz que estavam presentes no duelo o diretor estaria morto naquele momento.

Naquele exato instante a enfermeira de Hogwarts já havia ido se deitar devido ao adiantado da hora, já passavam das dez horas da noite e a maioria dos estudantes já estavam ou em suas camas ou nos salões comunais de suas casas.

De repente uma figura furtiva abriu as portas da enfermaria do castelo e em seguida adentrou o local fechando as portas de carvalho logo em seguida, a figura trajava vestes bruxas comuns e uma longa capa negra, tão sorrateiramente como entrou na enfermaria a figura se encaminhou para o leito ao fundo da enfermaria em que o diretor de Hogwarts estava ocupando desde o duelo que tivera contra Harry Potter.

O bruxo com a capa longa e negra parou exatamente ao lado da cama do diretor e ficou apenas observando por alguns segundos a face daquele velho bruxo, as barbas brancas e longas estavam devidamente acomodadas em cima do corpo dele, mas o que chamou a atenção da figura que observava Dumbledore foi a expressão que havia no rosto do velho, mesmo de olhos fechados era possível observar o cansaço que exalava do corpo do diretor.

- Diretor... – murmurou a figura do bruxo calmamente enquanto colocava uma de suas próprias mãos sobre a do velho bruxo.

Dumbledore estivera sonhando com o duelo grandioso que ele havia travado contra Gellert Grindewald a tantos anos atrás, mas aos poucos uma nevoa fora tomando conta de sua mente até que ele pode ouvir claramente a voz de alguém conhecido o chamando, a voz parecia vir de uma longa distância, mas depois de alguns minutos no torpor o diretor conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos, embora com um pouco de dificuldade.

Por um momento não soube onde ele encontrava-se, mas então sua mente encheu-se de lembranças sobre os fatos que haviam acontecidos nos últimos dias, as mesmas cenas que o haviam atormentado desde que ele havia acordado naquela enfermaria, somente depois que ele perdera tudo fora que percebera como vinha falhando com suas ações e atitudes, mas naquele momento era tarde demais para voltar atrás em sua decisão.

Soltando um suspiro levemente frustrado e impaciente Dumbledore ergueu os olhos para focalizar quem o havia chamado e reconheceu o rosto de Severus Snape imediatamente, ele parecia mais frio e preocupado do que o normal, mas naquele instante o diretor não achava possível que algo pudesse balar suas convicções mais do que elas já haviam sido destruídas naqueles últimos dois dias em que permanecera na enfermaria.

- Como vai diretor? – indagou Severus Snape calmamente enquanto encarava o rosto cansado de Dumbledore.

- Acho que já me encontrei em melhores condições, Severo. – retrucou Dumbledore calmamente enquanto observava as faces praticamente inexpressivas do Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Com certeza já esteve, Dumbledore. – retrucou Snape utilizando um pouco de ironia na voz olhando para o velho deitado na cama, o diretor apenas suspirou levemente sabendo que o Professor de DCAT estava tentando apenas fazer com que ele reagisse.

- Sem ironias hoje, Severo, não estou me sentindo muito legal nesse momento. – disse Dumbledore em um tom baixo e rouco.

- Não vim aqui para isso mesmo diretor. – retrucou Snape voltando a ter sua voz tão fria quanto uma parede de concreto.

- Então o que veio fazer aqui, Severo? – perguntou Dumbledore olhando curiosamente para um de seus espiões no Império das Trevas.

- Somente achei que você iria gostar de ser informado sobre o que andou acontecendo desde que o Potter te derrotou em um duelo pela liderança do Império. – disse Snape em tom totalmente impassível, não demonstrando nenhum sentimento em sua voz ou expressão. – Principalmente os as coisas que envolvem o ex-Império da Luz...

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Dumbledore demonstrando surpresa pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela enfermaria.

- Quero dizer que não existe mais um Império da Luz. – respondeu Snape em tom calmo e neutro enquanto observava a reação chocada e surpresa do diretor de Hogwarts que parecia ter entrado em uma espécie de torpor.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Dumbledore enquanto balançava a cabeça para sair do torpor estranho que tomara seu corpo com as informações que Severo Snape havia acabado de jogar em cima dele como se fosse uma bomba.

- Como o Potter parece ser um dos aliados de Azrael, o que era o Império da Luz simplesmente foi incorporado a organização que Azrael vem comandando, agora todos os territórios que antes eram o Império da Luz, foram transformados em territórios do Panteão. – disse Snape ainda com a voz calma e sem esboçar nenhuma emoção. – Menos de duas horas depois de você ter perdido o comando do Império para o Potter, os enviados de Azrael já haviam incorporado todas as sedes do Império da Luz. Em menos de um dia tudo já havia sido modificado, todas as lideranças foram revistas e muitas das mesmas foram revogadas, muitos cargos foram excluídos e recolocados sob outra forma, tudo passou por uma reforma geral.

- Por todos os deuses. – sussurrou Dumbledore incrédulo, não podia acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo, sabia que como Potter era aliado de Azrael a fusão dos dois grupos seria inevitável, mas jamais poderia imaginar que eles fariam aquilo tão rapidamente. – O que mais aconteceu, Severo?

- Não tenho os detalhes do que realmente aconteceu nas sedes do Império da Luz, alguns boatos são bem malucos e fantasiosos, mas todo o mundo bruxo já está sabendo da troca de liderança e da incorporação do Império da Luz ao Panteão, eles já eram um grupo que estava sendo bastante respeitado por causa dos seus guerreiros que haviam se mostrado muito poderosos, mas agora eles estão sendo venerados pelos jornais e revistas... – nesse momento Snape fez uma pequena pausa para pensar um pouco antes de continuar a responder. – O mundo inteiro ficou conhecendo os guerreiros mais poderosos de Azrael e todos eles utilizaram nomes de Deuses durante as batalhas, sem contar que demonstraram serem realmente poderosos ao encararem diretamente os Cavaleiros das Trevas e não terem sido derrotados... Estes mesmos guerreiros estão sendo chamados de os "Deuses da Salvação" desde os últimos acontecimentos, principalmente por causa das habilidades que eles demonstraram possuir nas batalhas em que participaram, o grupo também vem sendo enaltecido pela referência a morada dos deuses.

- Você não está me dizendo tudo Severo. – comentou Dumbledore depois de alguns segundos em que os dois bruxos ficaram em silêncio.

- Não, não estou. – murmurou Snape em tom baixo e frio antes de encarar o diretor de Hogwarts novamente. – Durante esses dois dias em que o Império da Luz foi reformado e transferido para o Panteão foram descobertos muitos espiões e comensais da morte infiltrados em todas as sedes do mundo. Foram presos mais de trezentos agentes do Império da Luz em todo o mundo, todos eles eram espiões do Lorde das Trevas infiltrados, muitos desses espiões estavam ocupando altos postos dentro do Império, alguns inclusive eram presidentes das sedes do país em que atuava, não sei como eles conseguiram descobrir quem eram os espiões, mas pelo que sabemos foi muito eficiente a ação realizada.

- O que aconteceu com os espiões? – perguntou Dumbledore respirando com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da surpresa que aquela notícia havia causado a ele, afinal sabia que havia alguns espiões dentro do Império da Luz, mas jamais imaginara que esse número poderia chegar a tantos, aquilo era simplesmente inconcebível.

- Até onde se sabe, todos foram presos e trancafiados em cadeias que foram enfeitiçadas pelo próprio Azrael, pelo menos é o que estão dizendo. – respondeu Snape com o cenho levemente franzido em incompreensão, afinal não entendia o motivo do diretor de Hogwarts ter se interessado justo pelo destino de tantos traidores. – Os boatos afirmam que a cadeia que Azrael enfeitiçou é mais protegida que qualquer outra e que é simplesmente impossível de se escapar dela, sem contar que contam que ela é mais terrível e cruel que Azkaban quando os dementadores ainda eram os guardas dela e acredito que nós dois entendemos o que os dementadores faziam com as pessoas caso você ficasse muito tempo exposto a eles...

- Dementadores são seres das trevas, podem causar dores inimagináveis. – disse Dumbledore em tom baixo como se estivesse falando consigo próprio, em seguida o diretor ergueu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos olhos negros do Professor Severo Snape. – Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber Severo?

- Na verdade diretor, eu andei pensando muito sobre esses guerreiros... – comentou Snape vagamente enquanto ele próprio parecia ficar bastante reflexivo. – O nível de magia que eles apresentam é muito superior ao de qualquer bruxo normal, o tempo de treinamento que eles precisariam ter para alcançar tal quantidade de poder e habilidades é muito grande, eu apenas fico me perguntando como eles podem ter ficado tanto tempo escondidos e sem se revelar... Além do mais, os relatos dos Cavaleiros da Luz diziam claramente que as vozes dos guerreiros com nomes de deuses pareciam ser bem jovens, portanto eles não poderiam ser muito mais velhos do que uns vinte e dois anos. Eles precisariam ter participado de um treinamento insano para serem tão poderosos, além do mais, nós nunca fomos capazes de detectar nenhum sinal de magia deles até que eles apareceram, nem mesmo entre as sedes do Império das Trevas foi detectado esse nível de magia fora dos padrões...

- Também não fomos capazes de detectar o nível de poder do Senhor Potter. – disse Dumbledore calmamente enquanto olhava para o rosto de Snape.

- Nós medimos o poder dele quando eles saíram de férias Dumbledore e o moleque não passava de um bruxo comum como qualquer outro, mas quando voltou esse ano demonstrou possuir habilidades inclusive maiores do que as suas... – replicou Snape com a voz tensa e rouca. – Isso somente seria explicado se esse tal de Azrael soubesse aplicar algum tipo de feitiço que altere o tempo em alguma sala, por exemplo, onde ele poderia treinar com seus guerreiros.

- O que está insinuando, Severo? – perguntou dumbledore olhando com os olhos levemente estreitados na direção do Professor de DCAT.

- Acredito que apenas um feitiço que altere a maneira do tempo correr poderia ter dado um período o bastante grande para que esses guerreiros pudessem treinar e tornarem-se tão poderosos como eles demonstram ser. – disse Snape em tom frio e categórico enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos do diretor.

- Nem mesmo eu ou Voldemort conseguimos elaborar um feitiço dessa magnitude, Severo. – Dumbledore falou com um pouco de rispidez enquanto estava se lembrando dos fracassos que obtivera naquela área da magia. – Tenho certeza que um feitiço desse porte não existe ou então já o teríamos encontrado nos livros mais antigos que recuperamos em todos esses anos, e pelo que eu saiba nenhum dos pesquisadores tanto do Império da Luz como do Império das Trevas já chegou sequer perto de conseguir algo assim.

- É a única explicação razoável que eu consigo encontrar, Dumbledore. – retrucou Severo Snape em tom frio.

- Existe a possibilidade deles serem pessoas que trabalhavam para o Império da Luz ou das Trevas e que estiveram treinando em segredo, Severo. – disse Dumbledore em tom calmo e pensativo, sabia que o Professor de DCAT estava apenas tentando ajudar e entender o que estava acontecendo e o motivo daquilo tudo.

- Não, Azrael é independente demais para ter ficado tanto tempo sob as ordens de alguém. – comentou Snape vagamente enquanto se lembrava das memórias que havia assistido dos Cavaleiros da Luz que estiveram em Atenas quando ele havia matado o Líder dos Cavaleiros das Trevas. – Sabe Dumbledore, eu estive observando aquelas memórias da luta entre Azrael e Korcet ontem a noite, fiquei intrigado com algo que eu achei muito semelhante na luta em que eu vi entre você e o Potter. Analisei cada movimento do Potter na luta que ele teve contra você, além daquelas que se referem a Hogsmeade e a luta dele contra os comensais e contra o Harris, fiquei muito intrigado com as semelhanças entre os movimentos dos dois...

- Como assim? – perguntou Dumbledore franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto tentava entender exatamente o que Snape estava tentando lhe dizer.

- Pode ser apenas uma coincidência ou não, mas os movimentos de Harry Potter são extremamente parecidos com os de Azrael. – disse Snape em tom levemente baixo e rouco enquanto encarava Dumbledore com firmeza. – Pode ser que Azrael tenha realmente treinado o Potter como Lílian e Tiago informaram a você, isso certamente explicaria as semelhanças nos movimentos e na maneira de utilizar a magia, mas também a uma possibilidade pequena de que na verdade Azrael e o Potter sejam a mesma pessoa.

- Está sugerindo que os dois são a mesma pessoa, Severo? – perguntou Dumbledore incrédulo enquanto arregalava os olhos.

- É apenas uma suposição. – disse Snape dando de ombros, nos minutos seguintes cada um dos bruxos ficou em completo silêncio enquanto o diretor pesava as palavras do Professor de DCAT, mas por fim acabou apenas balançando a cabeça de maneira indiferente, afinal de contas mesmo que aquilo fosse verdade não iria auxiliá-lo em nada.

- A mais alguma coisa que devo saber, Severo? – perguntou Dumbledore quebrando o silêncio depois de quase cinco minutos.

- Na verdade, há sim. – respondeu Severo Snape dessa vez utilizando um tom de voz bastante tenso e preocupado enquanto encarava o diretor de Hogwarts. – Pedro Pettigrew simplesmente desapareceu ontem a noite.

- Desapareceu como? – questionou Dumbledore sentindo um leve estremecimento em seu corpo ao imaginar o motivo daquilo.

- Simplesmente sumiu. – disse Snape em um tom de voz fúnebre e preocupado. – Ninguém o viu ou sabe para onde ele foi, acredito que tenha sido a namorada do Potter, mas não posso afirmar com absoluta certeza.

- As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais complicadas, Severo. – murmurou Dumbledore em tom de voz baixinho sabendo muito bem que a garota não iria descansar enquanto não tivesse se vingado de todos os que haviam destruído a família dela, na verdade não havia muito que o diretor pudesse fazer naquele momento, ainda mais porque tinha a leve impressão de que Sarah Connor não estava fazendo aquilo sozinha. – Tome cuidado Severo, se for mesmo ela que pegou Pedro então sabe que ela vira atrás de nós dois também...

- Eu sei me cuidar, Dumbledore. – retrucou Snape calmamente antes de inclinar levemente a cabeça. – Agora eu preciso ir diretor, nos vemos depois.

- Até mais, Severo. – murmurou Dumbledore enquanto observava o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas saindo da sala, logo depois o diretor suspirou pesadamente antes de fechar os olhos e se virar em sua cama, naquele momento tudo o que ele queria era dormir e poder esquecer pelo menos por algumas horas o que havia acontecido.

Harry e Sarah adentraram a sala em que Lílian Potter dava aula de poções através das sombras e foi onde os dois adolescentes permaneceram para poderem ouvir a conversa que parecia estar acontecendo ali dentro.

Os dois morenos ouviram calados e silenciosos o que os deuses contavam aos pais de Harry, o moreno de olhos verdes bem que tinha vontade de interromper a conversa, mas sabia que a decisão sobre aquilo já havia sido tomada por Baha e Hades, portanto não havia nada que ele realmente pudesse fazer para evitar que Lílian e Tiago descobrissem a verdade.

Sarah ouvia tudo em absoluto silêncio enquanto sua mão segurava firmemente a do moreno de olhos verdes, afinal sabia que não deveria estar sendo fácil para Harry ouvir aquelas coisas sobre a vida anterior dele, também tinha convicção de que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer pelo moreno além de oferecer seu apoio incondicional a ele.

Harry ouviu o relato de sua miserável vida através dos lábios dos dois deuses, o que acontecera desde o momento em que ele fora deixado na casa dos Dursley's, os anos de sofrimento e felicidade em Hogwarts, as aventuras que ele e os dois melhores amigos haviam enfrentado, bem como as mortes terríveis de Cedrico e de Sirius.

Harry e Sarah estavam completamente absorvidos no relato que ambos os deuses se alternavam para fazer, a morena pensava e analisava as informações que ela já conhecia e que estavam sendo ditas por outras pessoas além de Harry, já o moreno de olhos verdes apenas deixava sua mente vagar pelas lembranças que Hades e Baha citavam.

- Quando iniciou seu sexto ano, Harry finalmente começou a ser preparado para poder enfrentar Voldemort e passou a receber os mais diversos treinamentos, mas no final acabou não adiantando, pois Voldemort atacou brutalmente Hogwarts onde praticamente todos os alunos foram mortos. – o moreno ouviu Baha dizer com a voz soando mais intensa e fria do que o normal. – Harry fez o possível para poder derrotar Voldemort, mas o bruxo das trevas possuía muitos anos de pratica e treinamento em magia, seu poder era bastante superior ao de Harry, sem contar que ele também já havia perdido a vontade de lutar, pois todas as pessoas que ele realmente amava estavam mortas.

- Foi então que nós entramos, logo depois de Voldemort exterminar o castelo de Hogwarts e Harry ter sido morto a alma dele foi para o mundo dos mortos onde eu e Baha o interceptamos e fizemos a proposta a ele. – eles ouviram Hades comentar tomando a palavra, a deusa ao lado nem mesmo se importou com o fato. – Quando ele aceitou, nós destruímos e apagamos a existência dele daquele mundo, desviamos a linha temporal até a data em que Voldemort atacou Godric's Hollow e fizemos com que vocês não estivessem em casa, então criamos uma nova zona temporal.

Harry ficou olhando para Lílian e Tiago, ambos permaneceram em completo silêncio logo após os deuses terminarem as narrativas, o moreno observou como cada um dos dois parecia estar imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, provavelmente tentando fazer com que aquelas informações entrassem em suas mentes.

- Porque vocês nos contaram isso? – perguntou Lílian depois de permanecer quase cinco minutos em completo silêncio.

- Para que vocês possam compreender melhor o filho de vocês. – Baha respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – A guerra está prestes a terminar, seja para um lado ou para o outro, mas tudo depende do que Harry pretende fazer.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lílian olhando confusa para a deusa, não havia entendido muito bem a afirmação da mesma.

- Vocês saberão no momento certo. – disse Baha em tom firme deixando claro que não falaria a respeito daquilo.

- Acho que está na nossa hora Baha. – a voz de Hades estava clara e objetiva fazendo a deusa olhá-lo com mais intensidade que o normal.

- Acho que deveria se juntar a nós Harry. – a voz de Baha soou calma e decidida ignorando propositalmente o comentário de Hades.

Lílian e Tiago quase pularam de surpresa com a afirmação da deusa, mas o casal ficou ainda mais surpreso quando a deusa olhou para o lado esquerdo deles e quando os dois seguiram o olhar da deusa encontraram a figura de Harry saindo das sombras.

O moreno de olhos verdes havia observado a troca de palavras entre os deuses e seus pais, mas algo dentro dele estava lutando desesperadamente contra a verdade que se instalara naquele local, agora seus pais sabiam exatamente quem e o que ele era.

- Vocês não deveriam ter contado a eles. – disse Harry friamente olhando para os deuses com uma acusação velada nos olhos.

- Você também queria que seus pais ficassem sabendo, Harry. – Baha acusou em tom calmo de voz olhando para o moreno.

- Sim, mas não poderia ter esperado a guerra acabar para falar disso? – perguntou Harry olhando para a deusa como se ela fosse um inimigo.

- O futuro é incerto e você sabe disso, tanto você como Voldemort podem vencer. – declarou Baha não se importando com o olhar frio e levemente selvagem que o moreno tinha, em seguida Baha olhou novamente para o lugar de onde o moreno havia aparecido. – Porque não se junta a nós Senhorita Connor?

No momento seguinte Sarah também surgia das sombras e aparecia diante deles com o semblante tão impassível e frio que nem mesmo os deuses puderam dizer nada do que se passava na mente da garota, que postou-se ao lado de Harry.

- Eles saberem ou não a verdade não vai mudar o destino dessa guerra. – disse Harry em tom baixo e grave olhando para Baha.

- Não, não vai, mas pelo menos agora você não precisa ficar se preocupando com esse detalhe. – disse Baha calmamente. – Eu sei que você estava se sentindo culpado por ter resolvido contar a verdade para Sarah do que para um de seus pais.

- Não seria justo contar para um e deixar o outro no escuro. – disse Harry simplesmente sem se virar para os pais.

- Por isso eu resolvi poupá-lo desse fardo, Harry. – disse a deusa antes de se aproximar do moreno e inclinar-se beijando delicadamente a bochecha esquerda do garoto. – Agora você pode se concentrar nas batalhas que estão por vir.

- Sabe Potter, tenho de admitir que você tem muito bom gosto para escolher uma companheira. – Hades falou enquanto observava Sarah de cima a baixo como se estivesse avaliando-a, em seguida ele aproximou-se e estava para inclinar-se para próximo da morena quando um rosnado ameaçador soou na sala fazendo o deus recuar instintivamente embora em seu rosto uma careta divertida surgisse enquanto ele observava o moreno.

Harry nem mesmo tentou entender de onde vinha todo aquele poder que parecia querer rasgar-lhe a alma e se libertar, mas concentrou-se apenas na figura de Hades que havia tentado encostar em Sarah, ninguém jamais a tocaria daquela maneira e sobreviveria para contar a história, nem mesmo se essa pessoa fosse um maldito deus.

- Se tocar nela eu faço picadinho de deus. – a voz de Harry soava agressiva e brutal enquanto se colocava em frente a Sarah encarando Hades de maneira direta e firme sem se preocupar com o óbvio poder que o outro tinha.

- Você sabe quem eu sou e mesmo assim me desafia Potter? – a pergunta de Hades era levemente divertida, ele sabia que o garoto tinha um potencial gigantesco para a magia, mas ainda não passava de um pequeno inseto. – Então me diga o que um mero bruxo como você poderia fazer contra um deus como eu? Você já sabe o que é não sabe Potter? Mas ainda falta muito chão para que isso possa acontecer.

- Você pode se surpreender Hades, eu jamais vou ser um deus como você, mas não porque não tenho poder suficiente... – a voz de Harry estava sombria e maligna enquanto ele falava e encarava o deus diretamente nos olhos, Hades viu os olhos verdes escurecerem brutalmente enquanto o moreno falava, então um lampejo prateado atravessou a escuridão dos olhos negros. – Você já deveria saber que eu estou mais para um demônio, Hades.

Hades ficou extremamente sério ao ver o poder escuro e maligno arranhando a superfície querendo ser libertada, ele sabia que Baha ao seu lado também podia observar e ver o que se passava dentro da alma do moreno a frente deles.

- Seu poder está aumentando muito rapidamente Harry, em breve você estará pronto. – disse Baha em tom longínquo e enigmático enquanto se colocava ao lado de Hades, em seguida a deusa curvou-se levemente e sussurrou para o moreno. – Porque você não leva seus pais junto com seus amigos para visitarem as sedes do Panteão, pode ser interessante e uma boa oportunidade deles conhecerem o que você está fazendo pelas pessoas.

- Agora nós devemos ir. – Hades disse em tom frio olhando para o moreno com um sorriso levemente contente nos lábios.

- Até mais Harry. – disse Baha com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios antes de simplesmente desaparecer no ar, sendo seguido quase imediatamente por Hades.

Harry ficou parado e em completo silêncio depois do que ouvira Baha lhe dizer, sabia que mesmo Baha tendo praticamente sussurrado que seus pais e Sarah haviam ouvido claramente o que a deusa havia dito.

- O que ela quis dizer com nos levar junto com seus amigos para que possamos conhecer as sedes do Panteão? - perguntou Lílian com curiosidade e evitando tocar no primeiro e mais importante assunto, afinal aquilo era um pouco mais delicado.

- Hoje eu vou levar Sarah, meus irmãos e meus amigos para que eles possam conhecer todas as faces dessa guerra, quero que eles saibam exatamente o que nós e os outros estamos fazendo. – disse Harry com a voz completamente sem nenhuma emoção, o que deixou Sarah levemente preocupada com o garoto de olhos verdes.

- Você nem mesmo iria nos avisar, não é mesmo? – questionou Tiago com a voz soando levemente estranha.

- Não, não iria. – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes com calma. – Não era realmente necessário que vocês soubessem sobre a nossa saída.

- Vocês são nossos filhos. – disse Lílian com a voz levemente embargada e Harry notou que ela o incluíra na frase, o que o fez mentalmente respirar com um pouco mais de alívio, pois pelo menos ela não o estava desprezando por ele não ser realmente o filho deles. – Nós somos os pais de vocês e temos o direito de saber o que acontece com vocês.

- Hugo e Samantha estariam bem, eu os protegeria com minha vida caso fosse necessário. – respondeu Harry com a voz impassível.

- Mas e a sua segurança? – questionou Tiago olhando preocupado para o filho que continuou olhando para os dois adultos.

- Agora vocês sabem quem eu realmente sou e o quanto eu posso ser poderoso... – começou Harry com a voz ainda sem emitir nem mesmo um pingo de emoção, em seguida Harry olhou diretamente nos olhos castanhos de seu pai antes de sussurrar. – Não há ninguém nesse mundo ou em qualquer outro que possa me matar além de Voldemort.

- Isso é o que aquela profecia diz, mas profecias podem estar equivocadas. – disse Lílian em tom suave enquanto mirava o filho mais velho.

- Essa não está. – murmurou Harry em tom vago enquanto demonstrava algo além da impassibilidade de antes.

- Sobre sua vida... – começou Tiago em um tom entre preocupado, arrependido e levemente curioso, mas Harry simplesmente o cortou.

- Esse não é o momento para termos essa conversa, vocês acabaram de descobrir sobre isso e portanto ainda precisam pensar por um tempo, se vocês quiserem nos acompanhar é melhor se apressarem porque assim que chegarmos a Sala Precisa iremos partir. – disse Harry rapidamente logo depois de ter cortado a fala de seu pai, sabia exatamente o que iria vir naquele momento e não sabia se já estava pronto para aquilo.

- Nós vamos com vocês. – disse Lílian antes que o marido pudesse sequer pensar em retrucar o filho mais velho.

- Ótimo, então nos sigam. – disse Harry olhando brevemente para Sarah que apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de acompanhar o namorado para fora da sala de poções, Lílian e Tiago os seguiram logo depois.

Enquanto atravessavam os corredores do castelo em direção a Sala Precisa, Harry tinha os pensamentos completamente centrados no que havia acabado de acontecer dentro da sala onde sua mãe dava aula e o moreno sabia exatamente o que aquilo poderia significar tanto para ele como para seus próprios pais, afinal de contas eles deveriam estar com os pensamentos a mais de mil por hora naquele exato momento.

Harry nem mesmo sabia porque Baha sugerira que ele levasse seus pais para o passeio que ele pretendia fazer com os amigos onde ele queria mostrar para eles o que a guerra realmente fazia com o mundo e seu povo.

Sarah também encontrava-se perdida em pensamentos enquanto se encaminhavam para a Sala Precisa, mas diferente dos outros ela pelo menos sabia mais ou menos o que o moreno de olhos verdes pretendia mostrar para eles, afinal ela vivera durante muito tempo em um orfanato e sabia muito bem como o mundo poderia ser cruel.

Já Lílian e Tiago tinham os pensamentos em polvorosa em suas mentes, as palavras dos dois deuses que haviam surgido na sala de poções ainda queimavam a mente de ambos, as explicações que Baha havia lhes dado eram ainda um pouco confusas e mesmo que os dois professores quisessem realmente acreditar no que haviam ouvido, a mente ainda se recusava a acreditar que realmente poderiam existir outros "mundos".

Nesse meio tempo em que os quatros caminhavam silenciosos pelos corredores do castelo eles chegaram no corredor do sétimo andar e imediatamente o moreno de olhos verdes tomou a dianteira e encaminhou-se até onde ficava a entrada da Sala Precisa e passou em frente a ela durante três vezes fazendo uma porta surgir a frente do moreno que não se fez de rogado e imediatamente abriu e entrou na Sala Precisa sendo seguido por Sarah e pelos pais.

- Até que enfim Potter... – a voz de Draco morreu no instante em que ele se virou para a entrada da Sala Precisa e viu Lílian e Tiago Potter entrando junto ao moreno de olhos verdes e de Sarah, que naquele momento fechava a porta da entrada.

- Eles vão conosco. – disse Harry em tom frio e neutro enquanto se encaminhava para o outro lado da sala.

Lílian e Tiago olhavam completamente embasbacados para os adolescentes que estavam dentro da Sala Precisa, não que estivessem surpresos por ver cada um deles ali dentro, afinal sabiam que eles eram amigos de Harry, o que deixou o casal em completo assombro foram as roupas que esses mesmos adolescentes estavam usando.

Cada um deles estava usando um sobretudo completamente negro com um capuz pendurado para as costas, cada um dos sobretudos tinha apenas o diferencial dos animais que estavam impressos nas costas dos mesmos.

Lílian e Tiago lembravam-se muito bem dos relatos de Sirius e das fotos que haviam saído nos jornais sobre os guerreiros que estavam acompanhando Azrael quando eles defenderam e tomaram a Grécia como território.

A revelação foi como uma pancada no estômago em Lílian e Tiago, embora a ruiva estivesse suspeitando de que provavelmente seus filhos estivessem realmente envolvidos naquela guerra, jamais poderia supor que eles seriam os guerreiros que estiveram na frente de batalha lutando contra os Cavaleiros das Trevas.

- Mamãe. Pai. – sussurrou Samantha baixinho antes de se aproximar de ambos e os abraçar rapidamente, Hugo também se aproximou e abraçou os pais, afinal agora eles não precisariam mais esconder aquilo deles.

- Sam, Hugo, o que... – começou Lílian em tom curioso enquanto olhava brandamente para o casal de filhos gêmeos.

- Perguntas depois. – rosnou Harry quando percebeu que os pais iriam começar a questionar o que haviam acabado de descobrir.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava segurando um livro velho e enrugado quando se aproximou de onde os pais estavam, Harry fez um sinal para os outros amigos que se aproximaram rapidamente de onde o garoto estava.

- Essa chave de portal vai nos tirar daqui de Hogwarts, portanto segurem nela. – disse Harry friamente enquanto sentia Sarah ficar ao seu lado.

Cada um dos adolescentes levou a mão e segurou em uma parte do velho livro que o moreno de olhos verdes estava segurando, Lílian e Tiago foram os últimos a segurarem em uma das pontas do livro, quando todos estavam com as mãos colocadas no livro Harry murmurou algo que nenhum dos outros foi capaz de ouvir e então o livro começou a emanar um brilho levemente esverdeado antes de englobar todos ao redor e no momento seguinte simplesmente desaparecer de dentro da Sala Precisa ultrapassando as defesas do castelo como se elas não fossem nada.

Um grupo de doze pessoas apareceu do nada juntamente com um brilho esverdeado dentro de uma casa que parecia abandonada naquele momento, nenhuma daquelas pessoas sentiu os enjôos e tonturas que a maioria dos bruxos sente quando viaja através de chave de portal, embora nenhum deles tenha dado realmente atenção para aquilo.

A casa encontrava-se uma verdadeira bagunça, os móveis estavam completamente quebradas e espalhados, as poucas peças de mobília que ainda estavam intactas encontravam-se espalhadas por todos os lados, aquilo não parecia o lar de ninguém, mas todos eles foram capazes de perceber a pessoa nos fundos da sala que os olhava completamente assustado e com os olhos arregalados, nenhum deles precisou sequer pensar muito para perceber que se tratava de um trouxa e pelas roupas também viram que ele não possuía muito dinheiro.

- Antes de sairmos quero que vocês coloquem os capuzes de seus sobretudos. – disse Harry em tom firme voltando seus olhos para os amigos e ignorando o trouxa por alguns instantes, o moreno observou como seus amigos faziam o que ele dizia e em seguida percebeu algo que os deixaria reconhecíveis e então suspirou. – Utilizem um feitiço para ocultar os animais que estão impressos em suas costas, afinal de contas não vamos querer ser reconhecidos por qualquer um não é mesmo? Vocês dois vão precisar de capuzes e sobretudos também.

- Porque? – perguntou Tiago surpreso pelo que o filho dissera.

- Porque todo o mundo conhece os rostos de vocês dois. – disse Harry em tom simples e frio antes de apontar sua mão em direção aos pais e murmurar um feitiço d transfiguração que imediatamente alterou as vestes bruxas que Lílian e Tiago estavam utilizando, os capuzes eram largos e quando ambos os colocaram na cabeça cobriu totalmente o rosto de ambos, em seguida o moreno voltou-se para os amigos e percebeu que eles já haviam feito o que ele havia pedido, então Harry virou-se para o trouxa que ainda estava paralisado pela surpresa com o que estava observando e apontou a mão direita para ele. - _Obliviate_. – sussurrou Harry apontando sua mão direita para o trouxa que não teve nem tempo de reação e foi atingido pelo feitiço de memória, imediatamente seus olhos ficaram desfocados e sem vida. – Vamos antes que ele recupere a consciência.

Assim que eles saíram da casa e olharam em volta perceberam que aquele não era um bom local para se viver, o céu encontrava-se completamente cinzento e frio, embora não parecesse que estivesse prestes a chover, o tempo ali parecia realmente melancólico e triste, era como se o local não visse o sol a muitos anos.

- Me sigam. – disse Harry e começou a andar em direção a uma rua movimentada que parecia mais uma cena de algum filme antigo.

Muitas pessoas caminhavam apressadamente pela rua entrando em prédios mal cuidados e desbotados, a rua estava completamente suja e cheia de lixos, muitos mendigos e maltrapilhos estavam sentados ou deitados encostados as paredes dos prédios e em cima das calçadas, todos eles estavam pedindo esmolas para as pessoas mal-vestidas que atravessavam as ruas a passos rápidos, provavelmente indo ou voltando do trabalho.

Havia muitas crianças sujas de terra e cinzas que corriam pela rua suja, dos dois lados da rua havia algumas barraquinhas e alguns outros tipos de lojas que vendiam as coisas mais corriqueiras e habituais até as mais frias e sinistras, desde simples sanduíches e livros de feitiços, até as poções e livros de magia negra.

- Onde nós estamos exatamente? - perguntou Samantha olhando com um pouco de nojo e pena para aquelas pessoas.

- Em uma cidade do interior do País de Gales. – respondeu Harry em tom vagamente furioso com o que estava vendo a sua frente, mesmo que ele já tivesse presenciado aquelas cenas através da mente de seus clones, era sempre um choque presenciar aquilo novamente. – Estamos em território do que até dois dias atrás era o Império da Luz, agora esse lugar pertence ao Panteão, as mudanças começarão a acontecer nos próximos dias, mas primeiro precisávamos tomar posse das sedes do Império e acabar com os espiões que estavam infiltrados. Foi por esse motivo que pedi para vocês utilizarem os sobretudos com os capuzes, qualquer um poderia nos reconhecer.

Nenhum dos amigos do moreno de olhos verdes entendeu exatamente o motivo de toda aquela cautela por parte dele, mas mesmo assim seguiram as ordens dele, afinal ele era o líder deles e haviam jurado obedecê-lo.

Eles passaram por uma casa levemente abandonada, a porta encontrava-se aberta e eles puderam ver algumas pessoas tossindo e espirrando muito, alguns possuíam feridas pelo rosto e corpo, outros pareciam estar tremendo muito enquanto suavam abundantemente, havia alguém vestido de branco no interior da casa, a pessoa estava usando uma mascara que cobria totalmente o rosto dela, eles deduziram que aquela pessoa fosse o medico da região, somente não entendiam o motivo daquela casa estar servindo de hospital.

- Malária e Hanseníase. – disse Harry em tom frio e impassível enquanto traduzia as perguntas mudas no rosto dos amigos.

- O que é hanseníase? – perguntou Gina com a sobrancelha arqueada, nunca havia ouvido falar daquela doença antes.

- Hanseníase é também popularmente chamada de Lepra. – adiantou-se Hermione antes que o moreno de olhos verdes pudesse sequer abrir a boca, o que fez os outros revirarem os olhos de maneira entediada, embora Harry e Lílian ocultassem sorrisos nos lábios. – É transmitida pelo _Mycobacterium leprae_, ele é um bacilo que se aloja preferencialmente na pele da pessoa, periferia nervosa e vias aéreas superioras. O principal sintoma são manchas insensíveis e sem pigmentação na pele, em casos muito graves, as lesões e nódulos levam a deformidades e leves mutilações. A cura é um pouco complicada e difícil, com um tratamento ambulatorial complexo e demorado, em que se utilizam diversas poções diferentes.

- Muito bem Hermione. – disse Harry sorrindo levemente com o canto dos lábios, embora não fosse possível de observar já que ele encontrava-se com o capuz do sobretudo tampando seu rosto. – Já a Malária é transmitida através da picada de um mosquito, o doente acaba tendo febre, calafrios e suores. Se a doença não for tratada a tempo, pode provocar insuficiência renal, encefalite e por fim o coma profundo.

- Sim, mas ambas as doenças tem cura. – disse Neville olhando chocado e enojado para aquela situação.

- Essa cidade parece um local onde as coisas mais básicas como medicamentos são realmente a prioridade das pessoas? – perguntou Harry com a voz soando levemente despreocupada, mas Sarah percebeu a raiva que ele sentia naquele momento. – Em cidades como essa, muitas famílias passam fome e precisam tomar medidas drásticas para poderem alimentar os filhos e continuarem sobrevivendo.

- Que medidas? – perguntou Samantha não acreditando no que os seus olhos estavam vendo, aquela cidade mais parecia o inferno.

- Algumas mulheres vendem os próprios corpos para poderem conseguir um pouco de comida para os filhos, além de drogas para elas próprias. Outros pegam dinheiro emprestado com os agiotas para poderem se alimentar, assim como os vícios que possuem com jogos, drogas e álcool, dando como garantia a vida dos próprios filhos. – disse Harry em tom impassível enquanto continuavam caminhando pelas ruas daquela cidade que parecia mais arruinada e abandonada em cada quarteirão que eles passavam. – Muitos pais vendem os corpos dos filhos para agiotas para terem um pouco de dinheiro. Meninas e meninos de pouco mais de sete ou oito anos são vendidos como prostitutas para aqueles que podem pagar, aqui a virgindade de uma garota vale algum dinheiro e por isso os pais vendem as filhas.

- Isso é repugnante. – disse Lílian escondendo as lágrimas enquanto olhava para aquele local, ela já estivera nos campos de batalha, mas nunca antes havia presenciado aquele tipo de coisa, afinal já fazia algum tempo que ela encontrava-se trabalhando apenas em Hogwarts e antes disso ela havia trabalhado no St. Mungus como curandeira e Cavaleira da Luz.

- As doenças são bastante comuns nessas cidades, as pessoas morrem diariamente de todos os tipos de infecções, desde o Tétano, Febre Amarela, mas principalmente por causa de Verminoses e de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. – disse Harry quando passaram em frente a uma espécie de vale enorme que ocupava quase o tamanho de um campo de quadribol. – Aqui é onde eles enterram os corpos daqueles que morreram por causa das doenças, afinal não querem que elas sejam transmitidas para os outros, como a prostituição é algo banal e comum nessas cidades mais pobres as pessoas morrem por causa de doenças como a Aids e outras, afinal utilizar poções protetores ou mesmo as antigas camisinhas bruxas é bastante custoso.

Por onde eles passavam os mendigos e pedintes imploravam por esmolas, por qualquer moeda que eles pudessem dar, em todo o caminho os amigos do moreno davam uma ou outra moeda para os mendigos, mas Harry sabia que aquilo não adiantava de nada, afinal provavelmente esses mesmos mendigos iriam comprar rogas e bebidas com o dinheiro, mas também não reclamava e não impedia que os amigos doassem as moedas.

Eles viraram em uma rua a esquerda que parecia mais escura e sombria, o moreno nem mesmo precisava olhar ou se concentrar para saber que ali era uma espécie de território de gangues, enquanto atravessavam as ruas estavam chamando a atenção das pessoas que ficavam olhando para eles, afinal as vestes eram diferentes daquelas que as pessoas utilizavam naquela cidade, a maioria das pessoas utilizava roupas velhas e esfarrapadas, embora houvessem alguns poucos que vestiam roupas mais finas.

Quando eles estavam na metade da rua, um grupo de cerca de vinte rapazes saiu das sombras cercando Harry e os amigos, os rapazes riam alto e não tinham uma cara muito amigável, os rapazes se aproximaram vagarosamente do moreno e os amigos quando um deles se destacou na frente, ele parecia ser o líder do grupo.

- Olha só o que nós temos aqui, parece que pescamos alguns bacaninhas. – disse o rapaz com aparência de ser um viciado em alguma droga, pela maneira como os olhos dele estavam levemente injetados e vermelhos Harry soube que ele encontrava-se completamente chapado, assim como todos os outros rapazes.

- Ei Joe, tem algumas garotas no grupo... – disse um outro rapaz aproximando-se vagarosamente enquanto olhava de maneira lasciva para Sarah, os outros também estavam observando as meninas fazendo com que os respectivos namorados sentissem uma sede de sangue pela cabeça daqueles imbecis.

- Ei lindinha, porque você não tira essa sua roupa para que possamos nos divertir um pouco? – perguntou o cara chamado Joe olhando para Samantha que rangeu os dentes enquanto dava um passo para trás olhando com repugnância para o cara a sua frente. – Ah, não faz assim não meu bem, eu tenho muito dinheiro e posso pagar pelos seus serviços.

- Eu não faço serviços, bastardo. – grunhiu Samantha com asco enquanto pensava em lançar uma maldição da morte no desgraçado.

- Então nós vamos tomar a força mesmo. – disse o tal Joe com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios ignorando completamente os homens que estavam junto com as garotas. – Vocês são em seis garotas, aposto que vamos nos divertir muito...

- Com certeza. – grunhiu Samantha e no momento em que o tal Joe deu um passo em direção dela, Sam simplesmente ergueu sua mão direita em que ela estava segurando a varinha e lançou um feitiço de extinção que acertou o peito do líder do grupo de rapazes, o mesmo foi pego de surpresa e recebeu o feitiço diretamente sendo brutalmente jogado para trás enquanto o sangue espirrava de seu peito onde o feitiço o havia atingido, antes mesmo de Joe cair ao chão ele já se encontrava morto. – Mais alguém está interessado em mim?

Os outros rapazes olharam indecisos entre si antes de darem a volta e começarem a correr rapidamente, mas Harry já havia se adiantado e segurado um deles pelo pescoço, o mesmo bastardo que estivera olhando de maneira lasciva para Sarah.

O moreno levantou o homem pelo pescoço com uma facilidade incrível, o cara era loiro e naquele momento tinha os olhos arregalados em choque, mas no momento seguinte o moreno apertou o pescoço do loiro com força até que todos puderam ouvir um estalo seco e forte, em seguida Harry soltou o homem que desabou inerte no chão.

Harry nem mesmo precisou olhar para saber que Draco, Rony, Neville e Hugo haviam interceptado quatro outros rapazes, todos eles estiveram praticamente babando em cima de suas respectivas namoradas, no final seis dos vinte rapazes que os haviam cercado encontravam-se mortos no chão da rua, o moreno observou a expressão levemente chocada de seus pais quando observaram o que eles haviam feito, mas não se importou.

- Vamos continuar. – disse Harry começando a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido, logo os outros o estavam seguindo.

Depois de andarem mais alguns metros avistaram um estabelecimento maior do que qualquer outro que eles já tenham visto até aquele momento, era também o local mais limpo e bem estruturado daquela cidade, muitas pessoas estavam entrando e saindo do estabelecimento, a maioria das pessoas que saíam estavam completamente bêbadas e eram jogadas através da porta, o local era claramente uma espécie de bar.

- Esse lugar é uma taberna, talvez o local mais próspero da cidade... – murmurou Harry quando eles pararam do outro lado da rua e puderam observar claramente o local, aquela conclusão era bastante obvia visto que eles podiam sentir o cheiro de cerveja e de bebida forte de onde estavam. – Não sei se vocês sabem, mas dentro do que era o antigo Império da Luz existiam muitas pessoas consideradas mercadorias...

- Não existem escravos no Império da Luz. – exclamou Tiago respirando forçadamente e esquecendo-se momentaneamente que não existia mais um Império da Luz.

- Eu nunca disse que existiam escravos, falei que existiam pessoas que são consideradas como mercadorias, é um pouco diferente. – retrucou Harry com a voz calma enquanto continuava a olhar para a taberna. – Dentro desse local, por exemplo, existem três garotas de aproximadamente vinte anos que são obrigadas a trabalhar para o dono, porque pediram uma soma muito grande em dinheiro emprestado para ele, elas trabalhavam na taberna para poderem pagar a dívida que possuem com ele. Se você deve muito dinheiro para alguém e não pode pagar a ele, então você é obrigado a trabalhar para essa pessoa até que você quite sua dívida, embora dificilmente essa mesma dívida seja paga uma vez que você faz cada vez mais dívidas com comida e moradia que o seu patrão lhe oferece, é uma espécie de círculo vicioso que nunca irá terminar.

- Em outras palavras, essas garotas são escravas do dono da taberna. – exclamou Sarah com a voz fria e debochada, afinal ela já vivera em um país onde as coisas eram exatamente daquela maneira, o mais fraco sempre era pisoteado.

- Mas e os Cavaleiros da Luz que fazem a segurança da cidade? – perguntou Samantha ainda espantada por causa daquela constatação.

- Eles fazem vista grossa desde que recebam uma pequena contribuição semanal que preenchem seus bolsos. – explicou Harry em tom levemente frio e despreocupado. – Vamos ir para aquele beco e então aparataremos, pois a viagem apenas começou.

Depois de dizer isso o moreno dirigiu-se para um beco escuro e foi seguido pelos outros, chegando ao local ele pediu que todos descem as mãos e depois que eles fizeram isso, o moreno de olhos verdes segurou nos ombros de Sarah e no momento seguinte um barulho seco foi ouvido enquanto eles desapareciam.

O grupo apareceu no alto de uma colina, primeiramente eles ficaram confusos com o local em que haviam surgido, mas acabaram sendo atraídos pela bela paisagem que se encontrava a frente deles, o sol estava alto naquele momento, o que deixou claro para os bruxos que estavam acompanhando o moreno de olhos verdes que eles não se encontravam mais próximos da Inglaterra, provavelmente estavam no outro lado do mundo.

Abaixo deles havia uma espécie de vale extremamente fértil onde parecia reinar uma paz absoluta e calma, havia algumas casas espalhadas pelos terrenos e pelo que os bruxos podiam observar, aquela era uma pequena cidade, embora pelo número de casas eles pudessem perceber que muitas pessoas moravam naquele local.

Havia crianças correndo e brincando por todos os lados da vila, todas elas riam e gritavam excitadas e completamente felizes, aquela era uma realidade completamente oposta da cidade pela qual eles haviam acabado de passar.

Harry ficou apenas observando a expressão dos amigos e dos pais que observavam praticamente embevecidos para o vale abaixo deles.

- É lindo, não é mesmo? – perguntou o moreno com frieza atraindo a atenção dos outros onze bruxos para ele.

- Sim, é muito bonito. – concordou Hermione com a voz baixinha e reverente enquanto voltava a observar o vale.

- Onde nós estamos, Harry? – perguntou Luna em voz baixa e calma enquanto também voltava a observar as crianças brincando.

- No Brasil. – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes e viu imediatamente o choque no semblante dos que o estavam acompanhando, quase sorriu com aquilo. – Estamos na América do Sul, território controlado por Voldemort.

- Mas... – gaguejou Hermione surpresa assim como os outros, jamais poderiam imaginar que um dos territórios de Voldemort pudesse ser tão pacífico e calmo, ali não havia guerra e nem ameaça de nada e nem ninguém, não havia fome e ninguém parecia nem mesmo remotamente doente, aquilo era simplesmente diferente de tudo o que qualquer um deles pudesse ter sequer imaginado encontrar nos territórios inimigos.

- Como conseguiu ultrapassar as barreiras de proteção do Lorde Negro? – perguntou Tiago surpreso com aquilo.

- Eu não ultrapassei as barreiras que Voldemort impôs em todo o seu território, apenas contornei as proteções. – disse Harry em tom calmo e neutro. – É obvio que fazer isso transportando um exército seria bem mais trabalhoso e praticamente impossível de se fazer.

- Como pode esse paraíso ser um dos territórios de Voldemort? – perguntou Hugo olhando abismado para o vale abaixo deles, ainda não havia entrado completamente aquela informação na mente do garoto.

- Voldemort iludiu seus comensais e suas famílias com um mundo perfeito e pacífico como o que vocês estão observando nesse momento. – começou Harry em tom baixo e frio, sabia que não precisava levantar a voz, pois todos os que o acompanhavam estariam prestando absoluta atenção nele. – Cada país que ele conquistou ou que se aliou a causa dele possui um lugar como o que vocês estão vendo nesse momento, lugares onde as famílias de seus guerreiros vivem em paz e harmonia, onde os futuros comensais dele são formados e treinados, todos eles acreditando na purificação do mundo, um mundo onde apenas os bruxos viveriam e seriam absolutos.

- Mas isso é apenas um sonho. – murmurou Neville em tom sério enquanto observava duas crianças jogando bola.

- Sim, apenas um sonho. – concordou Harry ainda em tom impassível e neutro. – Mas muitas pessoas estão mais do que dispostas a lutar por um sonho como esse, um mundo onde suas famílias poderiam viver em paz, um local onde não haveriam guerras e nem mortes, esse vale é um verdadeiro paraíso na terra. Um paraíso falso com o qual Voldemort ilude seus guerreiros, um sonho pelo qual ele consegue aliciar cada vez mais bruxos para seu lado, é dessa maneira que ele consegue tantos espiões em todos os países... É óbvio que todo o restante do Brasil não é nem um pouco parecido com o que vocês estão vendo aqui, existem cidades ainda piores das que vocês viram agora pouco, lugares onde os trouxas são tratados piores do que se fossem escravos, cidades inteiras que já não possuem mais esperança de salvação. Assim como o Império da Luz também possui alguns lugares como esse vale que vocês estão observando nesse momento, dessa maneira os dois lados mantinham seus guerreiros fiéis e lutando por uma única causa.

- Você está querendo nos mostrar o que exatamente, Harry? – perguntou Sarah assim que o moreno terminou de explicar, a morena encarava o moreno diretamente onde ela sabia que encontravam-se os olhos verdes do garoto. – Nos dar um choque para o que está acontecendo com esse mundo? Nos mostrar que os maus nem sempre são tão ruins e que eles possuem um outro lado? Nos mostrar que existe tanto o paraíso quanto o inferno tanto nos nossos territórios como nas linhas inimigas? O que exatamente você quer dizer?

- Quero que vocês entendam que em uma guerra existem muitas facetas, não existe apenas o caos ou a ordem. – respondeu Harry em tom calmo e levemente satisfeito por ter sido Sarah quem o questionara diretamente. – A guerra sempre favorece algumas pessoas e causa sofrimento e dor em outras, não importa qual o lado em que você esteja, sempre existem os prol's e os contras. Querem saber porque eu estou mostrando essas coisas para vocês, esses lugares, tanto os que pertenciam ao Império da Luz como os que são território de Voldemort?

- É claro que queremos saber. – retrucou Draco rispidamente enquanto olhava com um pouco de raiva para a vila abaixo, afinal aquilo não passava de uma mera ilusão para os pobres servos do Lorde das Trevas.

- O mundo é muito grande Draco, os territórios são extensos e vastos, mas a humanidade foi completamente corrompida e os humanos estão cheios de vícios e debilidades, a guerra transformou as pessoas de tal maneira que dificilmente irão se recuperar novamente, vai demorar muito tempo para que a paz possa reinar novamente no mundo, tanto no bruxo como no trouxa. Eu vou matar Voldemort, não importa o quanto isso me custe, o Lorde das Trevas deve morrer de uma maneira ou de outra, por isso eu irei até as ultimas conseqüências e sei que irei derrotá-lo. - disse Harry com uma voz um pouco diferente do normal, parecia mais imperiosa e fria, dominadora e ao mesmo tempo calmante. Por um instante o moreno ficou em silêncio enquanto se lembrava do que vinha tomando conhecimento nos últimos dias, ainda era um pouco difícil de acreditar que ele realmente podia descender de um deus, mas quanto mais pensava naquilo, menos aquela informação se tornava importante, afinal não era imortal e não se tornaria diferente por ser quem era, por isso vagarosamente deixava aquela informação de lado, embora se esforçasse ao máximo para superar logo seus limites e poder destruir Voldemort de uma vez por todas. – Como vocês sabem, eu possuo muitos guerreiros sob meu comando, principalmente agora que o Império da Luz está sendo reestruturado e modificado conforme as necessidades da guerra, mas por mais que eu tenha tantos soldados poderosos e pessoas bem intencionadas, não é possível vigiar todos os países do mundo ao mesmo tempo, principalmente enquanto essa guerra ainda não acabar, mas mesmo depois que ela chegar ao fim será muito complicado para manter tudo sob controle. As pessoas do mundo inteiro são gananciosas por natureza, mesmo aquelas que fazem parte do Panteão querem mais, todos querem subir na vida e possuírem mais do que já tem. A corrupção e o domínio do mais forte sobre o mais fraco são algumas coisas que sempre irão existir no mundo, não importa o que aconteça, isso vem desde a nossa criação e nunca poderá ser erradicada. Mesmo se eu vencer Voldemort, ainda haverão muitos bruxos querendo sobrepujar o poder, cada um mais ganancioso do que o outro, a humanidade já está corrompida e nunca mudará, faz parte de nossa natureza sermos assim.

- E o que podemos fazer para mudar isso? – perguntou Rony um pouco alterado com o que havia acabado de ouvir, secretamente concordava com o moreno de olhos verdes, afinal todo mundo sempre desejava algo a mais, por menor que essa coisa fosse. – Não podemos simplesmente destruir tudo para depois reconstruir...

- Eu não disse que deveríamos fazer algo assim, Ronald. – murmurou Harry em tom vago e longínquo, algo que lembrou aos pais do moreno e a Sarah a voz da Deusa Baha. – Eu mostrei o mundo como ele realmente é para vocês perceberem que nem tudo é como os jornais e os meios de comunicação nos mostram enquanto estão ocultando todos os problemas que a guerra traz para a população. Eu treinei todos vocês para serem mais fortes e melhores do que todos os outros guerreiros que existem nesse mundo, mas treinei vocês principalmente para que cada um de vocês pudesse fazer a diferença quando a hora certa chegasse.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Samantha em tom curioso, afinal havia compreendido o que o irmão estava tentando mostrar para eles.

- Eu quero dizer que quero a cabeça de Voldemort. – disse Harry em tom calmo enquanto olhava para os bruxos que o acompanhavam. – Mas quando isso acontecer, provavelmente uma rebelião em massa irá acontecer com os comensais e os aliados das trevas que ainda estiverem vivos depois da guerra, claro que eu espero que a grande maioria seja completamente exterminada durante as próximas batalhas, mas nunca conseguiremos derrotar cem por cento dos soldados inimigos, isso é praticamente impossível. Mas quando vencermos essa guerra, os territórios que Voldemort domina estarão "desprotegidos" e poderão ser reclamados por qualquer um que seja poderoso o bastante. Lugares como aquela cidade que vimos a pouco irão surgir aos montes nos países em que Voldemort domina, muitos confrontos se formarão para decidir quem vai ocupar cada local, mas temos de evitar essa corrida gananciosa, por isso precisava de pessoas de minha completa confiança que poderiam tornar esses países um local melhor para as pessoas viverem, é obvio que não será nada tão perfeito como aquilo ali embaixo, mas pelo menos será um local onde as pessoas possam viver despreocupadas e sem o medo de morrer por doenças ou de fome, um local onde crianças não precisem se prostituir para poderem comer no final do dia...

- Então foi por isso que você nos treinou? – perguntou Neville com a voz baixa e curiosa enquanto olhava o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Eu treinei vocês em primeiro lugar porque não queria que vocês morressem durante a guerra que está por vir, mas principalmente porque quando esta guerra terminar nós iremos precisar garantir que o mínimo de caos reine no mundo. – murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes em tom calmo enquanto passava os olhos por cada um de seus amigos. – Quando eu enfrentar Voldemort provavelmente eu não irei sobreviver, por isso treinei tão pesadamente cada um de vocês e ainda pretendo elevar o nível de poder de todos vocês antes que a batalha final aconteça... Porque quando essa guerra terminar precisaremos garantir a ordem no mundo, se eu morrer vocês é que estarão encarregados de garantir a segurança das pessoas, vocês irão comandar cada um dos meus exércitos para garantir que o que vimos naquela cidade volte a acontecer.

- Você tem certeza que pode vencer Voldemort, Potter? – perguntou Draco em tom de voz curioso enquanto observava o amigo.

- Quanto a vencer Voldemort em uma batalha, sim Draco, eu tenho certeza que vou matar ele. – disse Harry em tom impassível.

- Mas você não sabe se vai conseguir sobreviver depois da batalha. – murmurou Sarah com a voz levemente baixa e tensa enquanto tentava ocultar a dor que aquela constatação causou no interior dela, mas Harry percebeu.

- Muito provavelmente eu morrerei no processo. – concordou Harry baixinho enquanto encarava a morena nos olhos e podia ver todos os sentimentos que percorriam a alma da garota. – Mas é claro que não me entregarei de bandeja para ele, vou fazer todo o possível para matá-lo e continuar vivendo, mas todos sabemos que o Lorde das Trevas é extremamente poderoso e não vai ser nem um pouco fácil matá-lo.

- Basicamente você quer que controlemos determinados países para que eles não caiam em deterioração, além é claro de restaurarmos cada país que formos conquistando. – sussurrou Gina com a voz levemente pensativa, a ruiva estava analisando cada uma das informações que Harry havia dito para eles naquele dia.

- Exatamente, Gina. – disse Harry com um tom de voz levemente satisfeito. – Mas isso vai ficar apenas mais para frente, por enquanto vocês somente devem se preocupar com os novos treinamentos e em ficarem cada vez mais poderosos. Não precisam comentarem nada sobre o que viram e ouviram até agora, vocês vão precisar de algumas horas para poderem colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Agora se aproximem que eu vou levar vocês até o primeiro território que eu conquistei, vocês vão conhecer a base principal do Panteão.

- Oceania. – sussurrou Neville para si próprio antes de se aproximar do moreno de olhos verdes que havia retirado novamente o livro de dentro das vestes.

- Não Neville, nós iremos até a Austrália. – disse Harry com um leve sorriso nos lábios e ficou observando enquanto cada um do grupo colocava uma mão no livro velho que ele havia sacado de dentro de suas vestes, quando todos eles estiveram com as mãos no livro Harry murmurou algo em tom baixo e um brilho azulado tomou conta do grupo de bruxos que no instante seguinte simplesmente desapareceu sem nem mesmo um ruído.


	29. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28 – Lucian!**

Um brilho forte e azulado tomou conta do local antecipando a chegada de um grupo de bruxos vestidos com roupas bruxas de qualidade e sobretudos negros com capuzes que cobriam suas faces, mas o poder era praticamente palpável em quase todos os integrantes daquele grupo de bruxos que havia surgido no território Australiano.

- Essa viagem de chave de portal é muito estranha. – comentou uma voz masculina soando levemente contrariada.

- Fique quieto, Tiago. – disse Lílian repreendendo o marido ao mesmo tempo em que segurava com força na mão do Professor de Duelos.

- Aproximem-se e observem. – a voz de Harry Potter soou firme e autoritária cortando qualquer provável conversa ou reclamação que você surgir, o moreno havia se aproximado de um pequeno muro que havia onde eles tinham acabado de surgir e quando os outros se aproximaram e olharam para o que o moreno observava ficaram bastante surpresos.

Encontravam-se no alto de um enorme prédio bem no centro de uma grande cidade que eles supuseram tratar-se de alguma cidade da Austrália, visto que fora para onde Harry havia dito que os levaria antes de saírem do Brasil.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção dos bruxos que estavam ali presentes acompanhando o moreno de olhos verdes foram os arredores da cidade, tudo era bastante diferente do que eles haviam visto até aquele momento.

A cidade estava sendo totalmente reformada e reconstruída, a maioria dos prédios estava em completa reforma, havia inclusive alguns que pareciam já estarem prontos, pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro carregando alguma ferramenta ou outro objeto.

Na rua diretamente em frente do prédio ao qual eles estavam havia diversos caminhões caçamba que estavam sendo enchidos com entulhos e outras coisas que pareciam que seriam jogadas fora ou talvez reaproveitadas de alguma maneira, os trouxas trabalhavam incansavelmente carregando carrinhos e mais carrinhos de pedras e entulhos do que um dia haviam sido imponentes prédios e que agora estavam sendo completamente reestruturados e reformados, muitos bruxos auxiliavam utilizando magia para levitarem os entulhos mais pesados.

Um pouco ao norte eles puderam observar uma construção gigantesca acontecendo, ali estava sendo construída uma nova cidade dentro da capital australiana, um local apenas com casas e condomínios onde as pessoas poderiam morar tranquilamente quando aquela guerra terminasse, era um local um pouco afastado da cidade grande e que não ficava tão longe para que essas mesmas pessoas pudessem caminhar até os grandes centros.

A esquerda de onde eles estavam, outra construção enorme estava sendo erguida do zero, mas aquela propriedade era muito maior do que qualquer outra que havia naquela cidade, o que deixou os bruxos bastante intrigados com o que poderia ser aquela enorme construção que se destacava tanto das outras obras.

- O que é aquilo ali, Harry? – perguntou Hermione curiosamente expressando a duvida de todos os outros.

- Ali é onde vai ser o hospital dessa cidade Hermione, um local onde todos os habitantes desse país possam se consultar, não importa se forem pobres ou ricos... – explicou Harry em tom calmo enquanto olhava de relance para o centro daquela que um dia havia sido a capital da Austrália. – Essa é a antiga cidade chamada Camberra, capital do país. Aos poucos vamos reconstruir e reestruturar tudo novamente, mas vai levar anos para as pessoas pararem de temer a própria sombra, a guerra traz muita dor para todos.

Depois que o moreno ficou em silêncio eles continuaram observando as construções sendo feitas quietamente, pelo que eles podiam observar a cidade estava sendo reerguida aos poucos e em breve ela estaria pronta para ser povoada novamente.

- Cada território que pertence ao Panteão vai ser reconstruído exatamente como está acontecendo aqui, cada cidade que foi devastada pela guerra será reestruturada e reformada... – Harry falou de repente quebrando o silêncio que havia permanecido entre o grupo durante quase cinco minutos inteiros. – Escolas serão erguidas para o aprendizado das crianças e também dos adultos que não tiveram oportunidade de freqüentar uma escola quando eram mais novos, faculdades serão erguidas e abertas a trouxas e bruxos, os hospitais serão aumentados para facilitar o atendimento a população tanto bruxa quanto trouxa, casas e prédios serão reconstruídos para que a população possa morar, ninguém vai receber mais ou menos do que os outros, a igualdade permanecerá mesmo depois que a guerra tiver chegado ao fim, supermercados e outros estabelecimentos serão construídos e os outros meios de se conseguir comida serão banidos, principalmente aqueles em que seus donos exploram as pessoas por causa do tempo em que vivemos, esse tipo de estabelecimentos são proibidos e se os donos não quiserem mudar o padrão então nós o prendemos por abuso de poder e desacato com a população. Em nenhum território do Panteão é permitido o abuso de poder ou o desrespeito de um cidadão com o outro, as punições para esses atos são bastante severos, também não é permitido o preconceito de qualquer tipo entre nós.

- Onde está todo mundo? – perguntou Sarah olhando quase hipnotizada para as construções que eram erguidas, nunca vira nada tão belo quanto aqueles prédios enormes e brilhantes que estavam prontos a frente deles, podia até mesmo imaginar quando aquela cidade estivesse completamente reformada e pronta para ser habitada.

- Estão em um acampamento que fica a sudoeste daqui. – respondeu Harry calmamente enquanto deixava um sorriso orgulhoso abrir-se em seus lábios, embora nenhum dos outros pudesse perceber já que ele encontrava-se com um capuz negro cobrindo-lhe completamente o rosto, assim como os amigos também estavam cobrindo os próprios rostos.

- Porque? – perguntou Tiago olhando com curiosidade para o filho mais velho, ainda estava abobalhado com as construções que via ao redor da cidade, sabia que Lílian também estava bastante surpresa com o que estavam vendo.

- Em primeiro lugar, porque as cidades que pertenciam a Voldemort não tinham nenhuma condição de abrigar tantas pessoas, as casas e prédios estavam todos em estado bastante precário e imundo, não havia condição nenhuma de habitação. – respondeu o moreno em tom neutro e impassível sem nem mesmo olhar para o pai, Harry ainda estava com sua atenção voltada para as reformas que aconteciam nos prédios e nas casas, ele sabia que poderia ficar horas seguidas ali apenas olhando e jamais se cansaria de observar a reestruturação daquela cidade. – E em segundo lugar, porque praticamente metade da população estava sofrendo de algum tipo de doença ou enfermidade devido a forte magia negra que impregnava cada canto desse lugar, precisávamos afastar as pessoas daqui para podermos purificar os territórios antes de reconstruirmos tudo. Além é claro de não ser nem um pouco seguro que as pessoas fiquem andando pela rua enquanto as reformas e construções acontecem, alguém poderia acabar se machucando em algum momento.

- Parece razoável. – murmurou Tiago assentindo com a cabeça sabendo que o filho tinha razão ao afastar as pessoas das cidades enquanto não estivessem completamente prontas e aptas para acomodar a população.

- E de onde as pessoas vão tirar dinheiro para pagar pelas coisas que necessitarão? – perguntou Hermione em tom preocupado.

- Todos os bruxos ou trouxas receberão igualdade, não importa em que classe social eles tenham pertencido antes dessa guerra explodir. – explicou Harry calmamente enquanto se virava para olhar os amigos e os pais pela primeira vez desde que havia aparecido naquela região da Austrália, devido ao fato do moreno de olhos verdes estar usando um capuz que ocultava seu rosto ninguém conseguia definir a expressão do garoto naquele instante. – Cada pessoa possui um talento próprio, algo em que são bons, assim como os trouxas que eram engenheiros e pedreiros estão auxiliando na reconstrução das cidades, existem os médicos e enfermeiros trouxas, os medibruxos e as enfermeiras, todos se ajudam e aprendem uns com os outros. Cada pessoa vai ter uma função na cidade e os empregos não irão faltar.

- É verdade o que estão dizendo sobre essa "prisão" que você mesmo enfeitiçou e que ninguém consegue escapar? – perguntou Tiago mudando completamente de assunto depois que o moreno havia pausado a explicação que estivera fazendo.

- Que prisão? – questionou Samantha olhando curiosamente para o irmão, lembrava-se vagamente de uma conversa onde ela ouvira o irmão mais comentando sobre a prisão australiana ter sido tomada por eles, mas não conseguia recordar quais haviam sido as palavras exatas que Harry dissera naquele dia que parecia vago a ela.

- Hell. – murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes, mas a palavra ecoou alta o bastante para que todos eles pudessem ouvir.

- Inferno? – perguntou Neville com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas em questionamento, afinal todos eles queriam uma explicação mais detalhada sobre aquilo.

- Hell é uma prisão intransponível, quem entra lá dentro nunca mais irá sair, faz parte da magia que eu precisei utilizar para enfeitiçar o local. – explicou Harry calmamente enquanto encarava cada um dos amigos e os pais antes de se fixar atentamente nos olhos de Sarah antes de continuar. – Ela está localizada no mesmo local onde Voldemort prendia seus prisioneiros de guerra antes de eu tomar o território da Oceania e transformá-lo na primeira zona territorial pertencente ao Panteão. Essa prisão ainda existe e serve para prendermos os prisioneiros de menor periculosidade ou que por ventura cometeram crimes mais leves, mas no subsolo da prisão existe um portal por onde os condenados mais perigosos e que podem causar alguma dor de cabeça no futuro são jogados sem nenhuma misericórdia atravessando o portal diretamente para uma replica quase exata do que seria o Inferno para os bruxos e trouxas.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza que ninguém nunca vai conseguir escapar? – perguntou Rony curioso enquanto encarava o moreno de olhos verdes e tentava entender exatamente o que ele pensava. – Nada pode ser tão seguro, sempre existirá uma brecha que um dia alguém ira descobrir e utilizar para fugir, não importa o tamanho ou o horror que esse lugar possa proporcionar a uma pessoa. Um bom exemplo é a antiga Azkaban, todos diziam que era impossível de alguém conseguir fugir de dentro dela, mas foi provado que isso era mentira quando muitos bruxos das trevas acabaram proporcionando uma fuga em massa.

- Posso garantir a você que Azkaban não pode nem mesmo ser comparada com Hell. – respondeu o moreno sem nem mesmo titubear com a pergunta do ruivo, nem mesmo com o exemplo que ele dera. Por um segundo o moreno se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto um flash de memória do dia em que ele construíra e enfeitiçara aquela prisão atravessava sua mente rapidamente, lembrou-se que havia construído aquela prisão no meio do nada, uma dimensão paralela com aquela em que eles viviam, era como um pequeno mundo, ao redor do local onde a prisão estava localizada existia uma floresta gigantesca que parecia nunca ter fim, nessa mesma floresta o moreno depositara os seres mais malignos que pudera encontrar no mundo e também aqueles que ele pudera criar ou convocar para aquele local, seres tão tenebrosos e malignos que jamais aceitariam se juntar nem mesmo aos deuses. Aquela prisão era pior que a antiga Azaban, por que a própria prisão parecia ser feita de paredes com dementadores, ninguém conseguia escapar dela porque qualquer um enlouquecia em poucas horas dentro daquela prisão, a magia que existia naquela dimensão era opressora demais até mesmo para o pior bruxo das trevas. – Hell é dez mil vezes pior do que a prisão de Azkaban mesmo quando todos os dementadores faziam a guarda dela. Se você quer saber, Hell foi enfeitiçada para causar dor, então é como se ela tivesse sido construída com dementadores, os condenados sentem dor o dia inteiro mesmo enquanto dormem.

- Caramba. – murmurou Rony Weasley em tom chocado e estremecendo levemente, todos os outros pareciam também tremer de leve.

- Resumidamente, Hell é um verdadeiro pedaço do inferno, eu a enfeiticei pensando no próprio inferno. – explicou Harry lembrando-se de sua pequena estadia as margens do rio que levava os mortos, ao seu lado Sarah também estava pensando exatamente naquele fato. – Qualquer um dos comensais da morte ou dos guerreiros aliados de Voldemort que nós já jogamos lá dentro, cada um deles revê todos os crimes que cometeu durante sua vida inteira, todas as mortes que causaram, todo o sofrimento e o mal que fizeram as pessoas, só que eles não só revêem o que fizeram, mas eles sentem toda a dor que chegaram a causar, toda a maldade e dor que fizeram, todo o desespero e sofrimento como se aquilo estive realmente acontecendo com cada um deles. Quem entra lá dentro não tem descanso ou pausa no sofrimento, os prisioneiros sofrem inclusive enquanto dormem, embora nesse momento as dores sejam um pouco menores, mas a agonia jamais para. E quando eu disse que era impossível qualquer um escapar da prisão eu não estava mentindo ou supondo, não há mesmo um meio de sair de lá de dentro, é um caminho sem volta. Não há guardas guardando a prisão, é uma simples construção com celas que ficam abertas vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas quase nenhum dos prisioneiros se atreve a sair das instalações da cadeia, pois a floresta que existe em torno de toda a prisão possui criaturas malignas e antigas, seres tão antigos e malignos que não se submetem nem mesmo a um deus, todas elas sanguinárias e sedentas para que algum detento idiota tente escapar, essas criaturas são os únicos guardas que minha prisão necessita.

- Mas se ninguém entra lá dentro além dos prisioneiros e não há guardas humanos no interior dela, como os prisioneiros se alimentam? – perguntou Hermione olhando estranhamente para o moreno como se ela própria já tivesse a resposta para aquela pergunta e a tivesse feito apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Ninguém manda comida para eles, a única fonte verdadeira de alimentos é a própria floresta que cerca a prisão, então se eles quiserem comer precisam entrar na floresta e buscar algo para se alimentar. – respondeu Harry em tom frio e sarcástico sabendo que aquela informação deixaria seus amigos e pais levemente chocados. – Ou então eles podem matar um dos detentos e "assar" a carne para poderem se alimentar.

- Meu Deus, isso é nojento. – exclamou Samantha balançando a cabeça como se quisesse espantar um inseto da sua frente.

- Basicamente, Hell é praticamente um matadouro, afinal se eles não comerem vão morrer, se eles se embrenharem na floresta procurando alimento, as criaturas selvagens que existem nela vão atacar os bruxos ou... – Sarah tinha começado a falar com a voz estranhamente calma e pensativa enquanto olhava para moreno de olhos verdes com intensidade. – Ou então, eles precisam se matar um ao outro para poderem sobreviver...

- É isso mesmo. – concordou Harry esboçando um sorriso por baixo do capuz que estava usando naquele momento.

- Genial. – murmurou Sarah em tom claramente impressionado com a idéia do moreno, afinal eles estavam pondo fim a muitos guerreiros de Voldemort sem, no entanto, precisarem matá-los eles próprios.

- Obrigado. – murmurou Harry de volta balançando a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento a morena pelo elogio antes de se voltar para os outros e falar normalmente. – Mas vamos deixar esse assunto de lado, por que eu quero que vocês conheçam o nosso acampamento agora. Porém, antes de aparatarmos até o acampamento eu gostaria que vocês desfizessem os feitiços de ilusão que estão ocultando quem vocês realmente são, deixem os animais em seus sobretudos bastante visíveis aos bruxos quando chegarmos, afinal mesmo eles não conhecendo vocês pessoalmente já ouviram e muito falar de cada um de vocês, principalmente as proezas de vocês no campo de batalha. Por favor, venham mais perto para eu poder aparatar todos juntos.

Harry ficou esperando enquanto seus amigos e familiares se aproximavam dele e quando todos estiveram juntos o moreno utilizou um método de aparatação diversificada que podia levar várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo sem no entanto precisar haver contado direto com as pessoas, tudo o que ele precisava era estar próximo a essas pessoas.

No momento seguinte o grupo de bruxos sentiu um forte puxão no umbigo antes de ouvirem um estalo seco indicando a aparatação e então quando a sensação passou viram-se em um local completamente novo.

Encontravam-se no que parecia ser a entrada para um enorme acampamento montado, até onde eles podiam observar haviam centenas de barracas estrategicamente colocadas umas próximas as outras, e a extensão da quantidade de barracas não acabava mais.

Próximo de onde eles haviam aparatado havia um grupo de cinco bruxos portando espadas em suas cinturas, eles pareciam estar patrulhando a região e quando ouviram o barulho das aparatações tinham virado-se imediatamente com as mãos indo rapidamente para os cabos de suas espadas prontos para uma possível luta quando perceberam de quem se tratava e imediatamente retiraram as mãos dos cabos de suas espadas antes de se aproximarem.

- Lorde Azrael. – disse um deles se aproximando e sendo imitado pelos outros quatro bruxos, eles simplesmente se ajoelharam quando chegaram próximos do moreno. – É uma honra recebê-lo novamente.

- Levante-se Karl. – murmurou Harry em tom calmo e despreocupado falando com o homem que o havia cumprimentado primeiro, quando percebeu que apenas o homem ao qual ele havia dito o nome se levantara o moreno suspirou. – Vocês também.

Os cinco bruxos fizeram uma reverência respeitosa em direção ao moreno de olhos verdes antes de virarem-se para os bruxos que acompanhavam o líder deles e também fazerem reverências em direção a eles.

- Viemos apenas fazer uma visita, Karl, não precisa se preocupar. – disse depois de apresentar cada um de seus amigos pelos nomes que eles eram conhecidos enquanto batalhavam, Harry ocultou apresentar seus pais alegando apenas que estavam com ele, afinal não queria que ninguém soubesse quem ele era na realidade. – Podem voltar a fazer a patrulha...

- É claro, Lorde Azrael. – concordou Karl antes de se retirar junto com os outros quatro bruxos e irem em direção ao local onde se encontravam antes.

- _Lorde Azrael_? – perguntou Draco em tom zombeteiro assim que os cinco bruxos se afastaram de onde eles estavam.

- Não deveria zombar tanto, _Lorde Érebo_! – retrucou o moreno de olhos verdes no mesmo tom de voz fazendo o loiro ficar em silêncio no mesmo instante.

- Isso é muito estranho. – disse Rony em tom baixo enquanto eles começavam a andar novamente adentrando o acampamento com rapidez e conforme eles passavam e as pessoas os viam faziam reverências respeitosas enquanto murmuravam o nome de guerra deles, parecia até mesmo que os próprios deuses tinham decido até a terra.

- Acostume-se. – foi tudo o que Harry disse enquanto atravessavam um local cheio de barracas onde claramente as pessoas viviam e dormiam, passaram por outras centenas antes de finalmente encontrarem outros tipos de locais naquele acampamento, havia um enorme barracão feito de madeira que tinha pelo menos um trezentos metros de comprimento e uns trinta de largura, não tinha paredes nas laterais, apenas um teto e as vigas de sustentação, mas pelas mesas enfileiradas que havia embaixo do barracão os amigos de Harry souberam que ali era uma espécie de refeitório antes mesmo dele começar a explicar. – Aqui é onde as pessoas que trabalham nas variadas lojas aqui por perto fazem suas refeições, sejam sapateiros, costureiras, artesãos, qualquer um que trabalhe nos arredores vem almoçar aqui. Em todo esse acampamento existem outros doze barracões iguais a esse, cada um voltado para as pessoas que trabalham ou que cuidam de alguma coisa em particular próximos desses locais de refeição.

Conforme eles passavam pelo barracão e as pessoas os viam começavam imediatamente a se levantar e a fazerem reverências até mesmo um pouco exageradas na opinião deles, Harry não era nem um pouco arrogante e cumprimentava todas as pessoas que via pela frente e que faziam reverência a ele e aos amigos, nem mesmo que fosse um mero aceno de cabeça ou um movimento de mão, mas ele não negligenciava as pessoas que o cumprimentavam, alguns alegremente outros com semblantes sérios e concentrados.

Quando viraram a direita depois de terem andado por mais alguns minutos com Harry sempre explicando o que cada local produzia ou o que significava naquele local eles viram uma tenda gigantesca que parecia que não tinha fim.

- Aqui é onde nós estamos atendendo as pessoas doentes e com enfermidades. – explicou Harry apontando para a tenda que estava completamente fechada, o moreno precisou cumprimentar outras pessoas antes de poder dizer novamente. – Quando o hospital estiver pronto vamos transferir todas essas pessoas doentes para lá imediatamente, muitas estão gravemente doentes e precisando de transplantes, mas ainda não temos nenhuma condição de fazer cirurgias, pelo menos estamos conseguindo manter todos eles vivos devido as poções e os medicamentos bruxos que estão sendo inventados por meus pesquisadores.

- Pesquisadores? – questionou Hermione em tom curioso enquanto olhava para uma barraca onde um homem idoso estava sentado calmamente em uma cadeira de balanço, ele parecia estar completamente adormecido.

- Como eu expliquei a vocês, cada pessoa que pertence ao Panteão tem suas tarefas a cumprir e obrigações, cada um faz o que sabe melhor. – disse Harry em tom simples enquanto contornavam a enorme tenda que era a enfermaria daquele acampamento. – Enquanto alguns são melhores em lutar e guerrear, outros são bons em medicina e cura, mas também existem aqueles que se dão melhor com pesquisa e desenvolvimento. Somos como uma verdadeira sociedade, temos nossos próprios setores, cada um cuidadosamente organizado e sendo liderado por um sub-diretor até que os verdadeiros lideres apareçam.

- Que líderes? – perguntou Gina olhando com curiosidade para Harry, afinal ele não podia estar se referindo ao que ela achava que era.

- Vocês, é óbvio. – respondeu Harry em tom divertido fazendo os amigos engasgarem levemente com aquela informação.

- Do que diabos você está falando, Harry? – perguntou Hugo completamente sem entender o que o irmão havia dito.

- Quero dizer que cada um de vocês será responsável por um dos setores do Panteão. – explicou o moreno de olhos verdes calmamente enquanto não parava de andar nem por um segundo, naquele instante eles acabavam de deixar para trás a enorme enfermaria do acampamento e se dirigiam para um outro grupo de barracas que havia mais a frente. – Como eu disse antes, cada um de vocês será responsável por uma área específica depois que essa guerra terminar, mas além de garantir a harmonia e a paz nessas regiões, vocês irão trabalhar em um determinado setor, alguns já estão definidos e outros ainda não.

- Quais já estão definidos? – perguntou Draco não gostando muito daquele negócio de precisar comandar um setor específico.

- Bem, Hermione será a líder do Setor de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento de Cura. Luna comandará o Setor de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento de Novos Feitiços. – começou Harry em tom de voz simples enquanto parava em frente a uma cerca de arame comum que rodeava um aglomerado de barracas grandes e compridas, a voz de Harry estava calma enquanto explicava aos amigos o que já estava decidido nas lideranças do Panteão. – Neville estará a frente do Setor de Pesquisa de Espécimes de Plantas. Os Setores de Estratégia de Combate e de Treinamento Militar serão comandados por Rony e por Draco, somente falta decidir qual deles ficará responsável por um e por outro. Agora os outros setores ainda estão em aberto e vocês poderão se decidir com o que se encaixa melhor para cada um de vocês.

- O que tem nessas barracas? – perguntou Lílian em tom calmo depois de ter ouvido a explicação de seu filho mais velho.

- Aqui é onde fica uma escola improvisada, as crianças de todas as idades vem para cá aprender, tanto as trouxas como as bruxas. – explicou Harry em tom baixo enquanto observava a movimentação do local, naquele momento as crianças deveriam estar em suas próprias casas enquanto se preparavam para o jantar. – A partir dos dez anos elas são separadas e aquelas que apresentaram magia no sangue começam o treinamento mágico, passando o primeiro ano aprendendo feitiços de proteção e que possam ser úteis caso venham a ser atacadas algum dia.

- Vocês ensinam feitiços de combate para crianças de dez anos? – perguntou Gina ocultando o choque com incredulidade.

- Melhor elas aprenderem algo assim agora e se por acaso acontecer alguma coisa elas possam pelo menos se defenderem, mas nós não ensinamos feitiços de combate, apenas Feitiços Estuporantes e Protetores que possam ser úteis para auxiliar em uma possível fuga caso seja necessário. – explicou Harry com calma não se importando nem um pouco com o choque que aquilo causara. – Melhor as crianças estarem preparadas para se protegerem do que ficarem indefesas e serem mortas se algum dia perecermos nessa guerra. Esqueçam isso, vamos andando que logo teremos outras coisas para fazermos ainda hoje...

Eles seguiram em completo silêncio por mais de dois quilômetros enquanto passavam por outros barracões onde homens e mulheres estavam jantando naquele horário, o moreno guiou o grupo até um local mais afastado que começava a se alongar e de onde não havia quase nenhuma barraca, apenas um campo enorme.

Quando se aproximaram um pouco mais eles puderam perceber que se tratava de um gigantesco campo de treinamento, naquele momento eram poucos os soldados que estavam treinando, afinal já era tarde e a maioria deles tinha passado todo o dia em treinamento, os guerreiros que ainda encontravam-se no centro do campo de treinamento portavam armaduras que mais pareciam uma espécie de malha negra acompanhado por um sobretudo da mesma cor.

- Aqui é o Campo de Treinamento, onde nossos guerreiros são treinados, embora seja apenas a parte física. Nesse campo que vocês estão observando os treinamentos são apenas na parte física, não é permitida o auxilio com magia. Aqui os homens, tanto trouxas como bruxos, aprendem todos os tipos de Artes Marciais, além de Treinamento Militar avançado, Táticas de Guerra, Luta Corporal trouxa, além de aprenderem a duelar com espadas e com armas de fogo. – explicou o moreno de olhos verdes quando eles pararam para observar melhor o local. – Depois que saem daqui, os bruxos iniciam o verdadeiro treinamento para eles, que acontece mais ao norte a cerca de dois quilômetros, é onde eles treinam a magia em um nível nunca antes imaginado por eles. Como eu fiz em Hogwarts, aqui nós também usamos Feitiços de Alteração de Tempo nos principais locais de treinamento, deixando-os os mais poderosos que puderem ser e no menor tempo possível. Já os trouxas, quando saem daqui, vão para um local onde aperfeiçoam a arte do uso das armas de fogo trouxa, principalmente no uso de rifles de longo alcance e nas armas de curto alcance, que são as mais utilizadas nos campos de batalhas, nós procuramos pegar o melhor dos dois mundos e uni-los para que lutem lado a lado derrotando assim nossos inimigos com mais facilidade. Como vocês devem ter percebido, em cada canto do acampamento existem guerreiros armados, tanto bruxos como trouxas, eles auxiliam na proteção do lugar impedindo que possíveis animais mágicos venham atacar o acampamento, além de evitar qualquer outro tipo de confusão, não importa sua origem.

Realmente eles haviam percebido os bruxos portando espadas espalhados em todas as direções possíveis, sempre próximos de algum aglomerado de barracas ou de algum local importante, como o hospital improvisado ou o campo de treinamento, ou ainda a escola onde as crianças estudavam, sempre haviam homens portando espadas ou armas trouxas nesses locais, em alguns lugares apenas dois e em outros mais do que isso.

- Voldemort cometeu uma grande idiotice quando não quis utilizar as armas dos trouxas nessa guerra, se tivesse feito isso ele poderia estar muito a nossa frente em questão de poder de luta, mas como não fez nós meio que estamos empatados nesse momento. – disse Harry virando-se par ao grupo de pessoas que o acompanhava nesse momento. – O orgulho de Voldemort nos proporcionou a nossa melhor chance de vitória nessa guerra...

Naquele momento eles foram interrompidos por um barulho seco de aparatação que soou exatamente ao lado esquerdo deles e quando se viraram viram um estranho vestindo um sobretudo vermelho sangue que se dirigiu até onde o moreno estava, mas os amigos dele estranharam que aquele ser em particular não se curvou em uma reverência para ele, na verdade nem mesmo o cumprimentou, apenas olhou para Harry e este acenou com a cabeça.

- Red. – murmurou Harry em tom de cumprimento enquanto olhava para seu clone que parou exatamente a sua frente. – O que tem para mim?

- Como o Senhor ordenou, nós limpamos o Império da Luz. – disse o recém chegado em um tom de voz vibrante e profundo causando estremecimento em todos os companheiros do moreno de olhos verdes, exceto em Sarah que se sentiu um pouco estranha ao ouvir aquela voz, parecia que ela conhecia o dono, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde. – Como você suspeitava, Dumbledore desviou o dinheiro do Império da Luz para suas contas pessoais, as contas bancárias do Império estão totalmente zeradas...

- Conversou com os duendes? – perguntou Harry em tom de voz zangado, já sabia que o velhote teria feito algo como aquilo.

- Eles concordaram em esvaziar as contas do velhote visto que são nossos aliados, mas principalmente porque não concordaram com o que aquele velho havia feito. – explicou Red em tom de deboche enquanto olhava apenas para Harry, parecia até mesmo que os outros não existiam. – Todas as sedes do Império da Luz também já foram reestruturadas e suas instalações estão sendo modificadas nesse exato momento, até amanhã a noite todas elas estarão incorporadas aos padrões do Panteão, os guerreiros que faziam parte do Império chegaram a contrariarem nossas ordens, mas depois que viram a sua luta contra o velhote do diretor, eles começaram a acatar o que dissemos. Os insubordinados foram devidamente presos e suas memórias totalmente revistadas, aqueles que se mostraram leais a seus países nós soltamos e os reintegramos ao grupo, mas aqueles que descobrimos serem traidores foram enviados para Hell.

- Ótimo. – murmurou Harry em aprovação enquanto olhava de relance para os amigos percebendo que eles ainda estavam levemente incrédulos com a notícia de que Dumbledore havia desviado as verbas que o Império da Luz possuía, o velhote era um verme desgraçado. – E quanto ao número de espiões que conseguimos prender?

- Foram presos mais de trezentos e cinqüenta espiões do Lorde das Trevas em todas as sedes do Império da Luz. – explicou Red em tom calmo, Harry sabia que a próxima informação iria deixar seu pai chocado e em choque, mas aquilo precisava ser feito e o mais breve possível. – Somente não conseguimos localizar um dos espiões que simplesmente desapareceu, não deixou nenhum rastro e nem mesmo os nossos melhores conseguiram detecta-lo, então provavelmente ele fugiu e se juntou ao Lorde das Trevas.

- Quem conseguiu escapar? – perguntou Harry em tom calmo enquanto encarava Red diretamente mesmo prestando atenção a reação de seu pai.

- Pedro Pettigrew. – respondeu Red em tom neutro e sem nenhuma emoção aparente, nesse instante ouviram o ofego chocado que Tiago deixou escapar ao mesmo tempo em que Lílian tampava a boca com um das mãos, Hugo e Sarah soltaram uma exclamação indignada lembrando-se do amigo dos pais deles que vivia visitando eles quando estavam em casa. – O bastardo conseguiu burlar nossas defesas de alguma maneira e fugiu. Ainda estamos tentando entender como ele conseguiu passar pelos escudos protetores, mas...

- Animagia. – murmurou Harry em resposta a Red que parou de falar e olhou intensamente para Harry, como os dois eram a mesma "pessoa" também pensavam igual e tinham mais ou menos a mesma faixa de poder, nesse instante o moreno de olhos verdes encarou Sarah enquanto respondia. – Aquele cretino de merda pode se transformar em um rato, um rato traiçoeiro e bastardo que quando eu colocar as mãos nele vai desejar nunca ter nascido.

- Isso explicaria como não conseguimos detectá-lo através das barreiras. – disse Red em tom pensativo enquanto também prestava atenção as pessoas que acompanhavam Azrael, afinal ele também nutria certos "sentimentos" por aquelas pessoas.

- Obrigado pelas informações Red, mais alguma coisa? – questionou Harry depois de permanecer alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Sim Azrael, John MacKinley está com as informações que você pediu para ele. – disse Red em tom calmo enquanto continuava olhando para a figura ereta do moreno de olhos verdes. – Disse para você procurá-lo na Sede Grega do Panteão que ele estará esperando em seus aposentos depois das dez horas da noite.

- Obrigado Red. – murmurou Harry para o ser de sobretudo vermelho um instante antes de um novo ser aparecer também com um estalo típico de aparatação, mas diferente do primeiro este possuía um sobretudo verde. – Olá Green.

- Lorde Azrael. – cumprimentou o estranho de sobretudo esverdeado no mesmo instante em que o ser de sobretudo vermelho desaparecia com um forte estalo de aparatação. – Venho lhe avisar que estamos tendo problemas para terminar a ocupação no Território Russo.

- Que tipo de dificuldades, Green? – perguntou Harry arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto mentalmente recebia imagens do que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo assim deixou que o guerreiro a sua frente falasse para que seus amigos ouvissem.

- Topamos com dois Cavaleiros das Trevas que estavam na Sede Russa do Império das Trevas e mesmo nós estamos com dificuldades para derrotá-los. – explicou Green em tom de voz completamente impassível.

- Quais Cavaleiros das Trevas? – perguntou Sarah antes mesmo que o moreno de olhos verdes pudesse abrir a boca.

- Baltazar e Lucian, Lorde Azrael. – disse Green com um tom longínquo e sem nenhuma emoção na voz. – Estamos com dificuldades apenas em vencer os dois, mas o restante está correndo como previsto, em pouco tempo teremos tomado a Rússia.

- Hum... – murmurou Harry enquanto apertava o punho direito com a expectativa de amassar a cara de dois Cavaleiros das Trevas, fazia alguns dias que não lutava para valer e estava começando a sentir falta daquilo. – Eu mesmo vou para lá agora Green, avise os...

- Não Harry. – falou Gina com a voz séria e se adiantando até parar próxima ao moreno de olhos verdes.

- O que disse Gina? – perguntou Harry arqueando a sobrancelha em confusão, mesmo que a garota não pudesse vê-lo.

- O Lucian é meu, Harry. – disse Gina em tom firme e sério enquanto encarava Harry sem nem mesmo piscar, embora um não pudesse ver a expressão do outro. – Eu o enfrentei na Grécia e fui que não consegui vencê-lo, é meu dever derrotar esse Cavaleiro das Trevas dessa vez, você não pode me negar isso.

- Gina... – protestou Hugo com incredulidade enquanto se aproximava da namorada para impedir que ela continuasse aquilo, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Isso mesmo Harry, eu quero lutar novamente contra Baltazar, é nosso direito Harry. – disse Hermione com firmeza ganhando por fim um sorriso enviesado do moreno de olhos verdes, que foi perceptível na voz do garoto.

- Tudo bem. – concordou o moreno antes mesmo que Rony pudesse acordar do choque de ver as duas garotas concordando e querendo irem sozinhas lutarem contra dois Cavaleiros das Trevas. – Green, leve elas até o local.

- Sim Senhor. – murmurou Green antes de rapidamente pegar nas mãos das garotas e aparatar com elas diretamente para o local onde estava acontecendo a batalha.

- Porque você permitiu que elas fossem? – perguntou Rony em tom de voz indignado enquanto se aproximava do moreno de olhos verdes.

- Você também iria querer enfrentar Viktor se tivesse a oportunidade, Rony. – disse Harry em tom firme.

- Bem, sim, mas é totalmente diferente. – esbravejou Rony enquanto olhava para o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Diferente porque, Weasley? – perguntou Samantha se aproximando perigosamente do ruivo antes mesmo que o irmão pudesse retrucar a afirmação descabida do ruivo. – Apenas porque elas são mulheres e você é homem?

- Eu não quis dizer isso... – gaguejou Rony chocado com a explosão da garota que parecia querer matá-lo ali mesmo.

- Ah, mas quis dizer sim. – grunhiu Luna também se aproximando do ruivo que arregalou os olhos azuis por baixo do capuz ao ver mais uma garota furiosa se aproximando perigosamente de onde ele estava.

- Só porque você tem um saco no meio das pernas não quer dizer que você é melhor do que nós, Weasley. – rosnou Sarah também se aproximando e se postando a frente do ruivo que naquele momento estava tremendo de medo das garotas.

- Acha que devemos interferir? – perguntou Draco olhando de relance para Neville que encontrava-se ao lado do sonserino.

- Não mesmo. – disse Neville rindo baixinho da cara amedrontada do Weasley. – Afinal ele mereceu pelas gafes que acabou de cometer.

- Tem razão. – concordou Draco deixando um sorriso desdenhoso aparecer em seus lábios enquanto observava a própria namorada encarando o ruivo como se estivesse prestes a esquartejá-lo ali naquele mesmo local.

Hugo estava próximo do irmão mais velho e olhava espantado para Rony que estava sendo cercado pelas três garotas que pareciam muito mal humoradas e bravas naquele momento, ele próprio sentia vontade de brigar com o irmão por ter permitido que Gina e Hermione fossem lutar contra Cavaleiros das Trevas, mas era esperto o suficiente para não abrir a boca naquele momento e atrair a raiva de uma daquelas três para ele, além do mais ele sabia que seu irmão jamais colocaria qualquer um deles em perigo e se ele tinha permitido as duas irem enfrentar os Cavaleiros das Trevas então era porque elas podiam vencê-los.

Um pouco mais afastados do grupo naquele momento, Lílian e Tiago estavam conversando baixinho um com o outro, a mulher ruiva tentava acalmar o marido que queria discutir com o filho mais velho o motivo de ele ter deixado as duas garotas irem sozinhas até onde haviam dois Cavaleiros das Trevas que eram guerreiros poderosos e cruéis.

Mas Lílian também estava querendo se aproximar de onde as garotas estavam grunhindo contra o Weasley, mas não que ela fosse tirar aquelas meninas de perto do ruivo, muito pelo contrario, Lílian queria era dar uns safanões no ruivo pelo machismo dele, afinal não havia cabimento algum achar que uma mulher era mais fraca magicamente que um homem.

- Então Weasley, você se acha melhor do que nós, garotas, apenas porque tem um "pênis" entre as pernas? – perguntou Luna agressivamente enquanto cutucava o peito do ruivo com um de seus dedos como se fosse uma espada.

- Eu não... – tentou o garoto gaguejando levemente enquanto se afastava de costas das garotas até chocar-se contra a cerca de arame comum que havia a suas costas. – Olha garotas, eu falei besteira... Só estava... Bem, é... Preocupado, é isso. Eu estava preocupado com minha irmãzinha e com a Hermione, por isso eu falei essas idiotices.

- Idiotices, não é mesmo? – perguntou Sarah utilizando um tom levemente sádico enquanto apontava a mão direita para o ruivo que arregalou os olhos de medo antes de tentar se encolher contra a cerca, em nenhum momento passou pela cabeça do garoto que ele também poderia utilizar magia para se defender.

- Já chega vocês. – disse a voz de Harry quando ele finalmente se cansou de observar divertido o medo de Rony perante as garotas, o moreno havia apenas observado enquanto as garotas esbravejavam em cima do Weasley como se fossem lobas famintas prestes a atacarem uma presa secretamente gorda e suculenta.

- Mas Harry... – murmurou Sarah levemente contrariada embora estivesse se divertindo com aquela situação, afinal encenar estar furiosa com o ruivo nem fora tão difícil e podia perceber pelo ar de riso que havia ao redor de Samantha e Luna que ela também haviam gostado de "aterrorizar" um pouco o ruivo.

- Está na hora de nós irmos. – disse o moreno de olhos verdes em tom simples antes de com um gesto calmo chamar o grupo para se reunir. – Gina e Hermione irão nos encontrar na Sede do Panteão na Grécia.

- Que seja. – sussurrou Rony estremecendo levemente por estar ao lado de duas das três garotas que o haviam tremer a poucos minutos atrás.

Quando todo o grupo esteve junto Harry fechou os olhos concentrando-se no local em que ele queria ir e com um estalo forte e seco aparatou levando todos os bruxos junto consigo deixando para trás a noite que já havia chegado, a lua estava em quarto crescente e dominava os céus noturnos naquele momento tendo dezenas de estrelas brilhando ao seu redor.

Quando Hermione e Gina surgiram no local onde a batalha contra os Cavaleiros das Trevas acontecia, sendo guiadas pelo cara de sobretudo esverdeado, puderam observar uma luta acirrada entre cerca de quinze membros do Panteão que eram facilmente reconhecíveis devido aos sobretudos negros que estavam usando contra os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas que elas tanto conheciam e queriam encontrar novamente.

Os quinze membros do Panteão atacavam ferozmente os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas que não conseguiam fazer muita coisa além de se defenderem dos poderosos ataques que aqueles guerreiros utilizavam, mas é claro que os membros do Panteão estavam começando a ficarem desgastados magicamente naquele instante, provavelmente mais alguns minutos e os Cavaleiros das Trevas iriam conseguir brechas o suficiente para contra-atacar e então matarem os guerreiros do Panteão que pareciam incansáveis e não demonstravam que iriam desistir tão cedo, mesmo que as chances estivessem contra eles.

Enquanto Hermione olhava ao redor e percebia a destruição que já havia sido causada por causa daquela batalha, a garota lembrou-se do que sabia sobre aquele país em particular, sabia que o território da Rússia englobava cerca de dezessete milhões de quilômetros quadrados, o que correspondia a aproximadamente dez por cento de toda a terra emersa no mundo, transformando a Rússia no país mais extenso da terra.

A neve deslizava pelo céu e caía no terreno como uma capa, a garota sabia que o clima naquele país era intenso e rigoroso sempre tendo médias térmicas abaixo dos Zeros Graus Celsius, a garota também lembrava-se claramente que aquele país era uma das maiores potencias mundiais antes da unificação entre os povos mágicos e não-mágicos depois da revelação do mundo bruxo aos trouxas, a Rússia era um país promissor e que tinha uma variedade enorme de exportação, sendo uma das maiores produtoras de minerais do mundo, além dos vastos rebanhos bovinos e suínos que o país possuía, mas que foram tomados por Voldemort e seus soldados quando o mesmo invadiu o território russo e tomou posse do país a força.

Hermione saiu de seus pensamentos e resolveu prestar atenção no que acontecia a sua frente porque os bruxos daquele local haviam percebido a chegada delas e do tal Green que apenas falou algo em voz alta que a garota mal ouviu e todos os quinze guerreiros que enfrentavam os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas se afastaram dos dois bruxos das trevas e fizeram reverências respeitosas para Hermione e Gina antes de desaparecerem com estalos secos.

- Eles são de vocês, Lady Ártemis e Lady Nêmesis. – disse Green em tom respeitoso antes de se afastar alguns passos dando passagem para as duas garotas que se adiantaram olhando diretamente para os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas.

- Ah, nos encontramos novamente, Deusa da Caça. – murmurou Lucian em tom de deboche quando Gina se aproximou dele.

- Dessa vez eu não vou deixar você fugir de novo, Cavaleiro das Trevas. – replicou Gina em tom ácido enquanto sentia que Hermione se aproximava do outro Cavaleiro das Trevas e se afastava levemente de onde ela estava, mas a ruiva sabia que não podia perder tempo e concentração prestando atenção em Hermione, devia ficar cem por cento focada em seu próprio adversário ou então poderia acabar se machucando seriamente.

- Confiante, não é mesmo? – o sarcasmo estava impregnado em cada uma das palavras do Cavaleiro das Trevas, mas ao contrário do que ele esperava a ruiva apenas riu debochadamente antes de simplesmente começar a correr em direção de onde o Cavaleiro das Trevas estava parado, quando chegou próximo do bruxo a ruiva aparatou e desaparatou as costas dele, mas quando estava para acertar um soco na nuca dele, o Cavaleiro das Trevas virou-se repentinamente e bloqueou o golpe de Gina esticando os dois braços cruzados em frente a seu rosto, no momento seguinte ele tentou acertar um chute na linha de cintura da ruiva que aparatou novamente dessa vez reaparecendo a cerca de cinco metros de onde Lucian estava. – Parece que você está um pouco mais rápida e veloz. Andou treinando foi?

- Estive treinando para matar você. – rosnou Gina antes de avançar rapidamente em direção a Lucian e acertar um soco no rosto do Cavaleiro das Trevas que voou para trás, mas não chegou a se afastar mais de três metros antes de ser acertado por um chute nas costas que o fez aterrissar violentamente no chão chegando a afundar alguns centímetros dentro do solo. – Vamos Cavaleiro, sei que você é mais poderoso do que isso...

- _Crucio_. – gritou Lucian levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que lançava a maldição da dor que a ruiva apenas desviou antes de contra-atacar com um feitiço negro que Lucian desviou depois de ter sacado a própria espada. – Hoje você não me escapa garota, vou retalhar você de tal forma que nunca vão conseguir identificar seu corpo.

- Você fala demais. – disse Gina debochadamente antes de sacar sua varinha do interior de suas vestes e depois de murmurar um encantamento antigo a varinha da garota começou a mudar de forma e logo havia uma espada na mão da garota, que a girou habilmente com a mão direita antes de encarar Lucian. – Vamos brincar.

Gina avançou com rapidez ao mesmo tempo em que Lucian se adiantava e golpeava em direção a ruiva, as duas espadas encontraram-se em pleno ar produzindo um poderoso choque de lâminas que fez uma leve nuvem de poeira se desprender ao redor dos dois, em seguida escapando da pressão da espada do Cavaleiro das Trevas, Gina girou ao redor de seu próprio corpo antes de chutar Lucian na altura do rim esquerdo fazendo o bruxo se curvar levemente para frente dando espaço suficiente para Gina matá-lo caso ela quisesse, mas a garota não estava querendo acabar com aquela luta tão rapidamente, muito pelo contrário.

- _Bombarda._ – gritou Gina apontando sua mão esquerda para o corpo do Cavaleiro das Trevas que recebeu o impacto do Feitiço Explosivo e foi arremessado por mais de dez metros ao mesmo tempo em que um forte estrondo soava devido ao poder e a intensidade com os quais Gina havia executado o feitiço.

- Não vai me vencer com feitiços escolares, Ártemis. – debochou o Cavaleiro das Trevas já completamente recuperado do ataque da ruiva, ele encontrava-se de pé e com a espada firmemente segura em sua mão direita.

- Quem disse que eu ataquei para tentar vencer? – perguntou Gina desdenhosamente enquanto observava a postura levemente descontraída e despreocupada que o Cavaleiro das Trevas havia acabado de adotar, mesmo que ainda houvesse um resquício de receio que ele utilizara para ficar atento a qualquer possível movimento que a ruiva pretendesse fazer. – Eu estou querendo brincar um pouco com você antes de te matar.

- Insolente. – grunhiu o Cavaleiro das Trevas segurando a espada com tanta força que Gina jurava ter ouvido os ossos da mão dele estralarem levemente. – Vou te ensinar a ter um pouco mais de respeito, pirralha maldita.

- Odeio que me chamem de pirralha. – disse a ruiva em tom levemente ofendido e frio enquanto seu rosto se tingia de vermelho por baixo do capuz que ela estava utilizando. – Vou fazer você gritar Cavaleiro...

Quando Lucian avançou cortando as palavras de Gina golpeando exatamente o local onde ela se encontrava e encontrando apenas o ar, a ruiva apenas deu dois passos para a esquerda antes de golpear o ar a sua direita chocando-se com a espada do Cavaleiro das Trevas que havia se recuperado a tempo de se defender do golpe de espada da ruiva que afastou-se antes de golpear novamente iniciando uma seqüência de golpes e ataques em cima de Lucian que apenas se defendia da ferocidade com a qual a ruiva golpeava, ela parecia um demônio naquele momento enquanto golpeava incansavelmente o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- _Gusk Bail._ – gritou o Cavaleiro das Trevas depois de mais de dois minutos sendo obrigado a se defender dos golpes da encapuzada a sua frente, na opinião dele ela parecia um maldito demônio incansável e por isso ele precisara apelar para a magia para poder se afastar nem que fosse por alguns segundos.

A ruiva meramente moveu sua espada para a frente do seu corpo recebendo o jato de luz alaranjado que foi absorvido pela lâmina da espada da garota, em seguida ela própria atacou com um feitiço negro e antigo que Lucian bloqueou com um feitiço escudo poderoso, na verdade aquele era um escudo negro que o próprio Lorde das Trevas havia ensinado para seu mais poderosos guerreiros a alguns anos atrás quando ele assumiu o poder.

- Você não me parece grande coisa, Cavaleiro das Trevas. – disse Gina utilizando todo o deboche na voz que ela conseguiu, a convivência com Harry e Draco havia sido bastante proveitosa naquele quesito, por que não havia qualquer outro bruxo que conseguisse aplicar tanto sarcasmo e deboche na voz do que os dois, o moreno ainda mais do que o loiro.

- Vou te mostrar o meu poder sua insolente. – grunhiu o Cavaleiro das Trevas antes de gritar com brutalidade enquanto liberava todo o poder que havia dentro de seu corpo, a aura dele apareceu com força surpreendendo até mesmo Gina que ainda não tivera a oportunidade de ver a aura daquele bruxo que era esverdeada.

A terra ao redor deles começou a tremer levemente devido a intensidade da magia que o Cavaleiro das Trevas estava liberando, mas Gina achou aquela demonstração completamente desnecessária além de ser uma perda de energia tremenda e aquilo servia apenas para se exibir perante os outros, porque de nada adiantava em um luta direta, tanto que a ruiva nem mesmo pensou em fazer a mesma coisa que o Cavaleiro das Trevas e apenas concentrou seus poderes em si própria antes de avançar para cima de Lucian.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas defendeu o ataque em diagonal que a ruiva havia desferido contra ele e em seguida contra-atacou visando a linha de cintura da ruiva que meramente desviou-se para a esquerda antes de acertar a nuca de Lucian com o cabo de sua espada, esse golpe fez com que o bruxo desse cinco passos vacilantes para trás antes de parar e balançar a cabeça levemente atordoado pela força aplicada no golpe.

Aquele golpe também serviu para mostrar ao Cavaleiro das Trevas que aquela garota poderia tê-lo matado naquele momento se ela realmente quisesse, o que o deixou completamente enfurecido, afinal não entendia como ela podia estar mais rápida e aparentando ser mais poderosa do que antes se eles haviam se encontrado e lutado a pouco mais do que uma semana, porque ele próprio estivera treinando naquele período e não conseguira elevar tanto o seu nível de poder como aquela insolente demonstrava e isso sem precisar deixar seus verdadeiros poderes a vista, bastava ele analisar os movimentos dela para saber que aquela luta não seria nem um pouco fácil para ele.

Com a raiva borbulhando em seu sangue Lucian virou-se e disparou com ferocidade em direção a garota encapuzada, sabia que era uma garota apenas pela maneira com que ela falava, além do mais a voz era jovem demais para pertencer a qualquer adulto.

O golpe em diagonal que Lucian tentou foi bloqueado por um leve movimento da ruiva que havia posicionado sua espada bem em frente a seu corpo protegendo-se do golpe desferido pelo Cavaleiro das Trevas, em seguida Lucian passou a atacar ferozmente não parando um segundo sequer, Gina apenas se defendia dos golpes e esperava o melhor momento para contra-atacar, momento esse que chegou quando ela bloqueou um golpe de espada na altura de seu pescoço, aquele movimento por parte do Cavaleiro das Trevas deixara espaço suficiente para ela erguer o joelho e acertar uma forte joelhada na linha de cintura de Lucian que arfou pesadamente por causa do golpe recebido, mas mal teve tempo para perceber que fora atingido quando um soco o atingiu no rosto e em seguida vários outros golpes penetraram pela linha de defesa do Cavaleiro das Trevas que recebeu chutes e socos de todos os lados e de todas as direções.

Gina atacava impiedosamente e em seqüência, não dava nem mesmo um mísero segundo para que o Cavaleiro das Trevas pudesse se recuperar e em pouco mais de um minuto e meio Lucian desabou pesadamente no chão após receber um chute no rosto depois de um giro mortal da ruiva, o Cavaleiro das Trevas respirava com um pouco de dificuldade enquanto se virava levemente ainda no chão e cuspia um punhado de sangue.

- Você não é muito bom, Cavaleiro. – disse Gina debochadamente enquanto se aproximava de Lucian que naquele momento se colocava de gatinhas e tentava se levantar, a ruiva aproximou-se e chutou o Cavaleiro das Trevas no estômago fazendo com eu ele literalmente voasse sendo arremessado por mais de dez metros antes de cair estatelado no chão, onde cuspiu mais sangue ainda. – Vamos lá Lucian, achei que você fosse mais poderoso...

- Vai se ferrar, cadela. – murmurou Lucian enquanto se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade, nem mesmo sabia onde sua espada fora parar, havia a deixado cair quando recebera um daqueles golpes impiedosos daquela garota.

- Agora magoou. – disse Gina em tom sarcástico enquanto avaliava o que deveria fazer com aquele Cavaleiro das Trevas, quando decidiu um sorriso sinistro apareceu nos lábios da ruiva, mesmo que o Cavaleiro das Trevas não pudesse ver o sorriso da ruiva, ele sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha avisando-o de que ele não gostaria do que estava para acontecer. – Será que você percebeu que nem mesmo conseguiu me golpear, Lucian? Nem mesmo um arranhão você me fez, não me acertou nenhum feitiço, nenhum golpe de espada, nem mesmo um mísero soco você foi capaz de conseguir acertar em mim...

O Cavaleiro das Trevas arregalou os olhos naquele momento somente então se dando conta de que realmente não havia conseguido nem mesmo arranhar aquela garota, todos os seus golpes haviam sido habilmente bloqueados, seus feitiços haviam sido barrados por poderosos feitiços protetores ou então ela havia se desviado, um medo que a muito tempo não sentia apoderou-se do corpo do Cavaleiro das Trevas, sabia que iria morrer e principalmente sabia que não poderia fazer nada para se salvar naquele momento.

- Você é patético. – zombou Gina olhando desdenhosamente para o Cavaleiro das Trevas que naquele momento tremia de medo, mas não iria se entregar sem pelo menos tentar lutar ou matar aquela pirralha insolente.

- _Jytek._ – gritou o Cavaleiro das Trevas erguendo rapidamente sua mão direita e a apontando para a estranha que vestia um sobretudo negro que encontrava-se em pé a sua frente, um jato de luz perolado disparou da mão de Lucian indo diretamente até onde Gina se encontrava, mas antes que o feixe de luz sequer encostasse na garota uma barreira acinzentada apareceu a frente dela e absorveu completamente o feitiço.

- Como eu disse, simplesmente patético. – disse Gina em tom zombeteiro antes dela própria apontar sua mão direita para o Cavaleiro das Trevas que arregalou os olhos de medo antes também erguer sua mão e gritar a maldição da morte, o jato de luz verde cortou o ar e desapareceu no ar, porque a ruiva não estava mais no mesmo lugar e sim dói outro lado do Cavaleiro das Trevas ainda com a mão estendida em direção a Lucian. – Você merece uma morte bem dolorosa, Cavaleiro das Trevas, seus crimes e pecados são extensos demais. _Akriam_.

Um feixe de luz acinzentado disparou da mão da encapuzada antes mesmo que Lucian pudesse esboçar qualquer tipo de reação, o feixe de luz acertou o Cavaleiro das Trevas diretamente na altura do tórax onde imediatamente surgiram dezenas de cortes profundos, alguns foram tão profundos que chegaram a separar algumas partes do corpo do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Gina suspirou levemente desdenhosa consigo própria, afinal sabia que Harry conseguiria retalhar aquele Cavaleiro das Trevas em centenas de pedaços utilizando aquele mesmo feitiço, também sabia que não tinha usado poder o bastante para conseguir aquele efeito, mas pelo menos dessa maneira ela fazia Lucian sentir mais dor.

- Dói, não é mesmo? – perguntou Gina andando ao redor de Lucian enquanto o Cavaleiro das Trevas gritava de dor por causa do efeito do feitiço, o sangue escorria livremente pelos cortes profundos e a ruiva sabia que ele não viveria muito mais tempo, por isso apontou novamente sua mão direita em direção a Lucain. – Posso garantir que o que vou fazer agora vai lhe causar ainda mais dor, Cavaleiro das Trevas. _Lerius Torhet_.

Mal o Cavaleiro das Trevas foi atingido pelo feitiço lançado pela mão direita de Gina e ele começou a derreter rapidamente, aquele era um feitiço de ação rápida e letal, mas enquanto o corpo da pessoa derretia, ela continuava consciente e sentindo as piores dores possíveis, a última parte do corpo que derretia era o cérebro e o coração, por isso a ruiva ficou ouvindo os berros de dor e de agonia até que eles se transformaram em lamúrias baixas e fracas até que o Cavaleiro das Trevas ficou em completo silêncio e simplesmente morreu, o corpo dele agora não passava de uma gosma nojenta e avermelhada no chão.

Suspirando a ruiva se virou para onde havia visto Hermione disparar atrás de seu próprio adversário, podia sentir o poder da amiga a cerca de duzentos metros de distância de onde ela estava naquele momento, também podia sentir o poder do outro Cavaleiro das Trevas, mas estava tão débil e fraco que a ruiva soube que Hermione também estava a ponto de matar o próprio adversário, sorrindo para si mesmo a ruiva disparou em direção de onde a amiga estava lutando contra seu adversário, embora Gina também sentisse o poder do homem de sobretudo verde que as havia levado até aquele local, quando chegou onde Hermione estava a ruiva sorriu divertida ao ver o corpo mutilado e sem vida do que um dia fora um Cavaleiro das Trevas, afinal de contas Hermione não era tão sádica quanto Gina ou o próprio Harry.


	30. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29 – Espadas!**

O grupo de bruxos liderados por Harry Potter apareceu no interior de uma sala especialmente projetada para a chegada de bruxos através de chaves de portais, quando os amigos do moreno se recuperaram do leve desconforto causado pela viagem eles puderam reparar no interior da enorme sala em que se encontravam.

Era um local imenso e extremamente protegido pelo que eles puderam observar, era quase do mesmo tamanho que o Salão Principal de Hogwarts com a diferença de que havia apenas uma porta de entrada, as laterais restantes da sala eram de aço maciço.

Imediatamente eles perceberam que aquela era uma medida de segurança tomada pelos integrantes do Panteão, afinal qualquer um que conhecesse as instalações e utilizasse uma chave de portal poderia trazer consigo um exército para atacar de surpresa, mas eles aparecendo no interior daquela sala os outros poderiam fechar as portas antes que os atacantes pudessem sair e então os invasores estariam cercados e provavelmente seriam interrogados e mortos.

- Por aqui. – a voz fria de Harry tirou os bruxos dos pensamentos em que eles se encontravam enquanto admiravam o interior da sala onde haviam aparecido alguns momentos antes e quando olharam para Harry perceberam que o moreno já se encontrava próximo a porta de saída, então eles se apressaram a alcançar o moreno de olhos verdes.

Naquele momento Harry atravessou o umbral da porta de entrada da Sala de Transportes encontrando dois guardas postados um de cada lado da entrada, os dois pareceram postar-se mais eretos em suas posições enquanto murmuravam cumprimentos para Harry que apenas balançou a cabeça para eles enquanto esperava os amigos o alcançarem.

Quando os amigos o alcançaram os dois guardas fizeram reverências respeitosas causando um certo desconforto nos garotos que não esperavam aquele tipo de recepção dos soldados do Panteão, mas pelo jeito eles precisariam começar a se acostumar.

- Vamos. – disse Harry e os amigos detectaram o tom divertido que havia na voz do moreno enquanto começava a seguir por um corredor a esquerda da sala onde eles haviam surgido pela chave de portal poucos minutos antes.

Harry andava pelos corredores da Sede do Panteão Grega como se conhecesse os corredores como a palma de sua mão, na verdade ele nem mesmo precisava utilizar um encantamento para rastrear o lugar visto que tinha as memórias coletivas de cada um de seus clones.

Conforme eles atravessavam os corredores dezenas de pessoas faziam mesuras leves ou mesmo reverências um pouco mais exageradas devido a passagem deles, Draco e Rony tentavam a todo custo retribuir pelo menos a gentileza enquanto acenavam de leve com a cabeça, os outros também faziam o mesmo, com a exceção de Lílian e Tiago que observavam divertidos aquela reação constrangida por parte deles, já Harry andava altivamente completamente indiferente as inúmeras pessoas nos corredores embora ele também acenasse com a cabeça enquanto passava.

- Como você conhece essas instalações se nunca esteve aqui, Harry? – perguntou Sarah em tom baixo enquanto se colocava ao lado do namorado.

- Quem disse que eu nunca estive aqui, Sarah? – Harry devolveu a pergunta calmamente enquanto pensava que de certa maneira ele já estivera em todas as sedes do Panteão, embora em sua maioria tenha sido como um de seus clones.

O grupo de bruxos ficou em silêncio após essas palavras serem proferidas por Harry Potter, todos eles tentando entender o que exatamente o moreno quisera dizer com aquela sentença, mas nenhum deles conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão que não fosse a de que Harry já estivera nas sedes do Panteão visitando-as pessoalmente, era a única conclusão plausível.

- Meu Lorde, o Senhor Mackinley já o aguarda. – disse um guarda trajando um uniforme de soldado e que encontrava-se postado em frente a uma porta de aço, em seguida o mesmo afastou-se da porta e a abriu dando passagem a Harry e o grupo.

- Obrigado. – murmurou Harry acenando com a cabeça para o bruxo que meramente assentiu enquanto observava Harry e os outros bruxos adentrarem a sala.

O grupo adentrou a sala e admirou-se com seu interior, ela era ricamente adornada e decorada, havia esculturas nas laterais e quadros pendurados pelas paredes, incluindo algumas obras de arte trouxa e bruxas. O escritório era amplo, havia uma mesa de mogno trabalhada e sentado atrás de uma cadeira encontrava-se um homem de aparentemente trinta e poucos anos que levantou-se no momento em que viu o grupo adentrando a sala.

- Azrael, é uma honra finalmente poder conhecer o Líder do Panteão. – disse o homem aproximando-se de Harry e fazendo uma reverência para o moreno que apenas acenou com a cabeça, Mackinley viu os bruxos que acompanhavam Azrael e então apressou-se a cumprimentar adequadamente as pessoas que ele suspeitava tratarem-se de guerreiros muito poderosos.

- Soube que você conseguiu algumas informações importantes para mim, Senhor Mackinley. – Harry disse friamente enquanto encarava o bruxo que alguns dias antes havia passado informações sobre Sarah para Dumbledore.

- Ah sim, espere apenas um momento, por favor. – Mackinley disse e em seguida dirigiu-se até uma porta aos fundos do escritório amplo e desapareceu por ela.

- Ali ficam os aposentos dele. – respondeu Harry ao perceber a curiosidade dos outros que estavam olhando para o local onde Mackinley havia desaparecido, nesse momento o bruxo voltou a reaparecer trazendo as pastas consigo.

- Em primeiro lugar, o que você me pediu foi um pouco complicado de se conseguir, mas depois de alguns subornos e algumas memórias revistadas, eu consegui as informações que você queria. – Mackinley voltou a falar ao mesmo tempo em que entregava as pastas para Harry que dirigiu-se até a mesa e as colocou em cima da mesma, em seguida o moreno de olhos verdes abriu a primeira pasta encontrando uma foto na primeira página, aquele era um relatório padrão sobre um bruxo, e aquela pasta pertencia a ninguém menos do que Alvo Dumbledore, os amigos do moreno logo se colocaram ao lado do mesmo para verem do que se tratava e surpreenderam-se ao encontrar informações sobre aquele quer era considerado o maior bruxo de todos os tempos pela maioria da população. – Nesse relatório encontram-se os principais feitos de Dumbledore quando ele estava na escola, os prêmios que ganhou e os concursos que venceu, bem como os fatos que aconteceram com a família dele, a morte do pai dele na prisão, o ataque a irmã quando ela era pequena, a briga com o irmão, a amizade com ninguém menos do que Grindewald e os fatos subseqüentes.

- Excelente Mackinley. – disse Harry em tom satisfeito, sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa quando chamara o pesquisador para fazer parte do Panteão, sabia que ele seria extremamente útil e valioso para suas fileiras e ali estava a prova, ele havia descoberto informações que deveriam estar muito bem protegidas.

O moreno continuou folheando o relatório sobre a vida de Alvo Dumbledore, havia detalhes sobre as atrocidades que ele havia ordenado, pessoas que ele próprio havia matado e torturado, ações ilegais da extinta Ordem da Fênix e também de certos guerreiros do Império da Luz, guerreiros que já haviam sido mortos ou castigados.

- Caramba, que sujeira aquele velho fez. – Sarah disse friamente e em tom de nojo enquanto olhava para as informações no relatório, depois de mais alguns segundos Harry terminou de folhear o extenso relatório e em seguida passou para o próximo que tratava-se de Lucas Morrin, que parecia ser quase tão extenso quanto o do próprio Dumbledore, crimes cometidos e que haviam sido ocultados, a participação do bruxo na maioria das antigas armações que Dumbledore fizera, Morrin era um grande seguidor de Dumbledore, mas foi o terceiro relatório que chamou a atenção dos amigos de Harry ao perceberem que ele mostrava detalhes da vida de Pedro Pettigrew.

- Aquele maldito. – grunhiu Tiago agressivamente enquanto estava olhando para a foto daquele que ele considerava como um de seus melhores amigos desde a escola e que se mostrava um traidor, as folhas de relatório mostravam claramente os crimes que Pettigrew cometera em nome de seu Lorde, inclusive detalhava o momento em que o rato havia sido convocado para as fileiras do Lorde das Trevas quando ele ainda encontrava-se no sexto ano de Hogwarts, o que deixou Tiago ainda mais furioso e Lílian indignada com a traição de Pedro.

- Pettigrew receberá o castigo merecido. – disse Harry em tom frio e sem sentimentos enquanto olhava de relance para Sarah que esboçou um sorriso de leve, afinal sabia muito bem que Pettigrew não havia fugido como todos estavam pensando, o rato maldito estava devidamente preso em uma gaiola e em breve ele seria torturado e morto.

- Mandou pesquisar até mesmo o Seboso do Snape? – a pergunta de Tiago tirou Sarah de seus pensamentos vingativos e então ela voltou os olhos para o ultimo dos quatro relatórios que Harry havia pedido para John Mackinley, o rosto de Severus Snape encontrava-se sério e frio na foto que havia na capa do relatório.

- Sim. – respondeu Harry em tom simples enquanto começava a folhear as páginas do relatório que detalhava cada passo que Snape dera em sua vida desde o momento em que fora para Hogwarts, as amizades que fizera e o momento em que se tornara comensal da morte, o primeiro assassinato e as missões subseqüentes, assim como o momento em que ele entrara para o lado do "bem" e passara a ensinar poções em Hogwarts. Depois que terminou de folhear o relatório sobre Severus Snape, Harry voltou seus olhos para o pesquisador que estivera sentado em sua mesa apenas observando enquanto eles analisavam os dados, então Harry perguntou em tom frio. – Já enviou as ordens de prisão contra esses quatro canalhas?

- É claro que sim. – respondeu Mackinley como se estivesse esperando por aquela pergunta desde o momento em que Harry e os amigos começaram a ver os dados que haviam nos relatórios sobre aqueles bruxos.

- E então? – perguntou Harry arqueando uma sobrancelha para o bruxo que tremeu levemente com a intensidade daquele olhar, mas antes que Mackinley pudesse responder duas batidas rápidas e fortes soaram na porta da sala fazendo o pesquisador soltar um suspiro aliviado por ter uma desculpa para desviar os olhos de Azrael.

- Um momento, por favor. – disse Mackinley olhando para Azrael antes de se levantar e encaminhar-se rapidamente até a porta abrindo-a em seguida revelando a presença de uma figura bastante conhecida para alguns ali dentro.

- Mackinley. – a voz de Remus Lupin soou cordial quando cumprimentou o pesquisador que retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Lupin, fico feliz que tenha chegado, estávamos justamente abordando a questão da qual você ficou responsável. – disse Mackinley enquanto dava espaço para que o lobisomem adentrasse a sala e em seguida o pesquisador fechou a porta.

- Remus? – a pergunta incrédula de Tiago Potter fez o lobisomem olhar mais atentamente para as pessoas no interior da sala e surpreender-se ao ver os amigos ali dentro. - O que você está fazendo aqui, Remus?

- Tiago? Lílian? – perguntou Remus ignorando propositalmente a pergunta do amigo enquanto percorria com os olhos todos os bruxos ali dentro, reconhecendo os filhos de seus melhores amigos e os outros estudantes de Hogwarts, mas então os olhos de Remus fixaram-se no filho mais velho dos Potter e na roupa que ele estava usando, imediatamente o lobisomem ficou branco ao relacionar os fatos, os olhos de Remus voltaram-se para os outros garotos e reconheceu as vestimentas dos maiores guerreiros do Panteão, imediatamente Remus dirigiu-se até a frente de Harry e fez uma profunda reverência enquanto murmurava. – Lorde Azrael.

- Não precisa de cerimônias, Remus. – disse Harry ocultando o sorriso ao perceber a surpresa do lobisomem, em seguida virou-se para os pais comentando. – Remus é um importante membro do Panteão, seus feitos tem sido bastante úteis para o nosso desempenho.

- Desde quando você faz parte desse grupo, Remus? – perguntou Lílian em tom baixo enquanto encarava o amigo, pois parecia que Tiago estava completamente mudo, afinal na mesma hora descobrira que um de seus amigos era um traidor e o outro fazia parte do grupo que estava combatendo Voldemort.

- Faz mais ou menos duas semanas. – respondeu Remus em tom baixo enquanto olhava para Lílian e ficou satisfeito e aliviado ao perceber que não havia mágoa ou condenação nos olhos verdes da mulher ruiva, mas mesmo assim Remus não conseguiu decifrar a expressão que pairava nos olhos de Tiago Potter.

- Vocês poderão conversar e se acertar quando saírem daqui. – Harry disse no exato instante que ele percebeu que seu pai iria abrir a boca para questionar Remus, o que lhe rendeu um olhar furioso de seu pai que ele fez questão de ignorar enquanto voltava os olhos para o lobisomem. – Conseguiu cumprir as ordens de prisão que Mackinley emitiu, Remus?

- Conseguimos prender Lucas Morrin, agora ele encontrasse em uma cela de segurança máxima na prisão de Azkaban, mas infelizmente não conseguimos encontrar o rato do Pedro Pettigrew. – Remus disse a ultima parte com a voz repleta de asco e repugnância, afinal fora amigo daquele rato traidor durante quase toda a vida e descobrir que um de seus amigos era um traidor não era nada fácil de se suportar. – Mas infelizmente não conseguimos prender Alvo Dumbledore e Severus Snape, atualmente eles estão em Hogwarts e, portanto, estão protegidos pelo maldito acordo de trégua estipulado a alguns anos atrás.

- Tudo bem, Remus. Nós cuidaremos deles mais tarde. – disse Harry baixinho pensando no que estava reservado para os dois, eles implorariam pela morte antes de receberem tal dádiva. – Coloque esses relatórios nos arquivos e deixe as ordens de prisão e eliminação em aberto, assim que eles derem um passo para fora de Hogwarts nós os pegamos.

- Sim Senhor. – disse Remus antes de pegar as pastas e dirigir-se para fora da sala deixando-os a sós novamente.

- Agora nós precisamos ir a alguns outros lugares. – disse Harry em tom firme e determinado enquanto voltava-se para os amigos que entenderam imediatamente sobre o que ele estava falando e apenas balançaram a cabeça em assentimento, em seguida Harry olhou para os pais. – Infelizmente, vocês não poderão vir conosco, então sugiro que voltem para Hogwarts imediatamente, tenho certeza que ambos tem muito em que pensar.

A voz de Harry soara tão autoritária e fria, que Lílian e Tiago nem mesmo pensaram em protestar e apenas observaram enquanto o moreno de olhos verdes transformava um pedaço de papel em uma chave de portal, em seguida Harry estendeu o pedaço de pergaminho para os pais, mas foi Lílian quem o segurou primeiramente.

- Essa chave de portal os levará diretamente aos seus aposentos. – murmurou Harry baixinho enquanto se referia aos aposentos que existiam na sala de poções, afinal era lá que Lílian e Tiago passavam a maioria das noites, mas mal Harry terminou de falar e a chave de portal brilhou e desapareceu levando consigo o casal Potter, então o moreno voltou os olhos para os amigos e disse friamente. – Agora nós iremos dar um passo muito importante, mas antes de irmos precisamos esperar a volta de Hermione e Gina, elas já devem estar chegando.

Naquele momento John Mackinley pediu licença a Harry e desapareceu pela porta que levava a seus aposentos alegando que estava cansado e precisava descansar, mas o moreno sabia que o pesquisador havia sido muito sensitivo ao perceber que estaria "sobrando" ali, Harry bloqueou a porta do quarto do pesquisador e executou um feitiço de silêncio na porta dos aposentos de Mackinley, afinal não queria que ele ouvisse mais do que o necessário.

- Elas chegaram. – anunciou Harry depois de alguns minutos em que eles ficaram dentro da sala apenas esperando, então o moreno dirigiu-se até a porta de entrada e a abriu no exato momento em que Hermione tinha erguido a mão para bater na porta, a garota ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa com a antecipação do amigo, mas então lembrou-se do que ele era capaz de fazer e então apenas deu de ombros enquanto entrava na sala sendo imediatamente seguida por Gina que sorriu para Harry antes de adentrar a sala.

- Hermione, você está bem? Não se machucou? – perguntou Rony assim que viu a namorada e imediatamente o ruivo aproximou-se da garota e a olhou detalhadamente suspirando aliviado quando constatou que ela não tinha nenhum ferimento visível, mas em seguida o garoto virou-se para a irmã. – E você Gina, se machucou?

- Ah qual é Roniquinho, aqueles idiotas nem mesmo serviram para o começo, imagine se iriam nos machucar. – a voz da ruivinha estava repleta de troça quando ela disse, mas então ela foi arrebatada por Hugo que a agarrou e a puxou para um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

- Ei, quem você pensa que é seu... – mas Rony também foi calado com um forte beijo na boca, Hermione o havia puxado contra si e quando eles se afastaram os outros estavam rindo da cara do ruivo. – Você devia parar de ter ciúmes da sua irmã, Rony.

- E então, como foi? – perguntou Harry cortando qualquer discussão que pudesse ocorrer entre os Weasley e seus respectivos namorado e namorada.

- É mais fácil mostrar do que falar. – disse Gina com um sorriso levemente sádico no rosto que mostrou a Harry que a batalha dela fora sangrenta, então apenas concordou com a cabeça olhando para ela, Gina sorriu largamente enquanto colocava a varinha na têmpora e retirava lentamente um fio prateado, logo em seguida lançou-o ao ar enquanto executava um feitiço com a mão esquerda que acertou o fio prateado e transformou-o em algo parecido com uma tela de cinema onde todos puderam assistir o duelo entre Gina e Lucian.

- Nossa Gina, você acabou com o cara. – comentou Sarah olhando para a ruiva com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você foi brutal, irmãzinha. – disse Rony com um sorriso divertido nos lábios enquanto soltava Hermione que já estava se adiantando e retirando um fio prateado da própria têmpora e em seguida realizou o mesmo processo que Gina formando também uma tela em frente aos olhos de todos os amigos.

_Flashback_

_Quando Hermione e Gina surgiram no local onde a batalha contra os Cavaleiros das Trevas acontecia, sendo guiadas pelo cara de sobretudo esverdeado, puderam observar uma luta acirrada entre cerca de quinze membros do Panteão que eram facilmente reconhecíveis devido aos sobretudos negros que estavam usando contra os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas que elas tanto conheciam e queriam encontrar novamente._

_Os quinze membros do Panteão atacavam ferozmente os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas que não conseguiam fazer muita coisa além de se defenderem dos poderosos ataques que aqueles guerreiros utilizavam, mas é claro que os membros do Panteão estavam começando a ficarem desgastados magicamente naquele instante, provavelmente mais alguns minutos e os Cavaleiros das Trevas iriam conseguir brechas o suficiente para contra-atacar e então matarem os guerreiros do Panteão que pareciam incansáveis e não demonstravam que iriam desistir tão cedo, mesmo que as chances estivessem contra eles._

_Enquanto Hermione olhava ao redor e percebia a destruição que já havia sido causada por causa daquela batalha, a garota lembrou-se do que sabia sobre aquele país em particular, sabia que o território da Rússia englobava cerca de dezessete milhões de quilômetros quadrados, o que correspondia a aproximadamente dez por cento de toda a terra emersa no mundo, transformando a Rússia no país mais extenso da terra._

_A neve deslizava pelo céu e caía no terreno como uma capa, a garota sabia que o clima naquele país era intenso e rigoroso sempre tendo médias térmicas abaixo dos Zeros Graus Celsius, a garota também lembrava-se claramente que aquele país era uma das maiores potencias mundiais antes da unificação entre os povos mágicos e não-mágicos depois da revelação do mundo bruxo aos trouxas, a Rússia era um país promissor e que tinha uma variedade enorme de exportação, sendo uma das maiores produtoras de minerais do mundo, além dos vastos rebanhos bovinos e suínos que o país possuía, mas que foram tomados por Voldemort e seus soldados quando o mesmo invadiu o território russo e tomou posse do país a força._

_Hermione saiu de seus pensamentos e resolveu prestar atenção no que acontecia a sua frente porque os bruxos daquele local haviam percebido a chegada delas e do tal Green que apenas falou algo em voz alta que a garota mal ouviu e todos os quinze guerreiros que enfrentavam os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas se afastaram dos dois bruxos das trevas e fizeram reverências respeitosas para Hermione e Gina antes de desaparecerem com estalos secos._

_- Eles são de vocês, Lady Ártemis e Lady Nêmesis. – disse Green em tom respeitoso antes de se afastar alguns passos dando passagem para as duas garotas que se adiantaram olhando diretamente para os dois Cavaleiros das Trevas._

_Hermione nem mesmo esperou para ver o que Gina faria e adiantou-se rapidamente para onde Baltazar encontrava-se, a morena sentia a expectativa da batalha começando a percorrer seu sangue e incendiando-o, a descarga de adrenalina parecia bombear por ela e através dela quando Hermione chegou até onde o Cavaleiro das Trevas estava._

_- Ora, ora, se não é a Deusa da Justiça novamente. – ironizou sarcasticamente o Cavaleiro das Trevas ao reconhecer Hermione._

_- Baltazar. – disse Hermione simplesmente enquanto se preparava para lutar contra o Cavaleiro das Trevas que ela não conseguira vencer quando o enfrentara na Grécia, aquele dia era o momento para a sua revanche._

_- Pronta para morrer, Nemêsis? – perguntou Baltazar em tom de deboche enquanto olhava para a guerreira a sua frente._

_- Quem vai morrer será você, Baltazar. – Hermione disse friamente e em seguida apontou sua mão direita para o Cavaleiro enquanto gritava. – Antrius._

_Assim que Hermione proferiu o feitiço, diversos raios negros dispararam da mão da garota percorrendo velozmente o pouco espaço que havia entre ela e o Cavaleiro das Trevas que foi rápido o bastante e moveu ambas as mãos enquanto murmurava._

_- Globus. – uma cúpula levemente azulada circulou o Cavaleiro das Trevas recebendo os raios negros e absorvendo-os rapidamente, Baltazar conhecia o feitiço utilizado e sabia muito bem que se fosse atingido por ele acabaria tendo seus órgãos derretidos e morreria rapidamente, embora de maneira muito dolorosa, em seguida o Cavaleiro das Trevas apontou a mão para a guerreira enquanto berrava. – Sietrix._

_Um jato de luz acinzentada disparou da mão do Cavaleiro das Trevas que atravessou o campo entre eles, mas o feitiço também acabou atingido uma barreira protetora que havia envolvido Hermione e que ergueu uma leve camada de poeira em volta, mas quando a poeira desapareceu o Cavaleiro das Trevas ficou surpreso ao não conseguir visualizar a guerreira em lugar algum, mas em seguida ele foi brutalmente jogado para frente ao receber um chute violento diretamente nas costas, Hermione havia se movido tão velozmente que o Cavaleiro das Trevas nem ao menos havia percebido o movimento feito pela garota._

_Baltazar aterrissou com violência no chão provocando uma grande marca por onde ele foi rolando até onde ele finalmente acabou parando, mas o Cavaleiro das Trevas recuperou-se em menos de um segundo e já levantou-se contra-atacando e avançando contra Hermione que estava parada no mesmo local onde Baltazar estivera, o soco que tinha a intenção de acertar a garota diretamente no rosto foi devidamente bloqueado pelos braços de Hermione, mas Baltazar surpreendeu quando espalmou a mão nos braços de Hermione._

_- Escape dessa, maldita. – sussurrou Baltazar perigosamente enquanto uma pequena esfera de luz negra brilhava na palma da mão direita do Cavaleiro das Trevas, Hermione nem ao menos moveu-se da posição em que se encontrava, a garota apenas reforçou um bloqueio em volta de si própria enquanto ouvia a voz de Baltazar berrar o feitiço. – Supurus._

_Um forte barulho de explosão foi a próxima coisa ouvida naquele momento e uma grande quantidade de poeira levantou-se no local onde os dois guerreiros encontravam-se, mas Baltazar havia "pulado" para trás assim que lançou o feitiço escapando da explosão, pois aquele feitiço era extremamente poderoso e destruía tudo ao redor de cinco metros._

_- Mas o que...? – Baltazar exclamou em choque quando a poeira finalmente começou a baixar e ele pode ver claramente a figura altiva de Nemêsis parada exatamente no mesmo lugar em que ela estivera, ao redor de onde ela se encontrava havia uma pequena cratera de cerca de seis metros de comprimento e quatro de fundura._

_- Você vai precisar fazer muito mais do que isso para me vencer, Baltazar. – exclamou Hermione em tom debochado antes de simplesmente desaparecer fazendo Baltazar arregalar os olhos antes de ele próprio erguer rapidamente os braços em direção a lateral de sua cabeça conseguindo evitar a tempo um golpe certeiro que certamente o deixaria no mínimo zonzo, mas ele foi lento demais para prever o seguinte movimento de Nemêsis que girou ainda no ar e acertou-lhe um chute no rosto fazendo-o voar alguns metros para trás, mas antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em parar foi atingido novamente, dessa vez por um poderoso soco que enviou-o diretamente ao chão onde o impacto produzido pelo choque causou uma cratera de dois metros de profundidade._

_- É impressão minha ou você está mais forte? – perguntou o Cavaleiro das Trevas quando levantou-se lentamente de onde caíra, um pouco de sangue começou a ser expelido pela boca do cavaleiro quando ele tossiu fracamente._

_- Mais do que você gostaria. – foi a resposta de Hermione antes de ela apontar ambas as mãos na direção do Cavaleiro e gritar um feitiço negro de extinção, o jato prateado cortou rapidamente o espaço entre eles e atingiu o local causando uma explosão violenta levantando uma nuvem de poeira que encobriu a visão de Hermione, mas ela não deixou-se enganar por aquilo, pois percebera a deslocação de ar e soube que Baltazar conseguira escapar da explosão e naquele momento movia-se diretamente para ela com a intenção de atacá-la de surpresa como ela própria fizera com ele, o problema era que o mesmo truque não funcionava duas vezes. Hermione sacou a varinha rapidamente e a transfigurou em sua espada enquanto girava em pleno ar onde ela estivera levitando, o choque de duas lâminas soou alto e produziu uma onda de impacto que varreu grande parte da poeira que levantara através da explosão causada pelo feitiço._

_- Você também está mais rápida, Nemêsis. – disse Baltazar antes de se afastar levemente e voltar a atacar com força. Logo uma seqüência impressionante de golpes e contra-golpes acontecia em pleno ar, os dois combatentes estavam lutando com uma intensidade impressionante, pareciam os maiores inimigos do planeta e de certa forma eles eram mesmo._

_Hermione focou-se exclusivamente na batalha contra Baltazar e esqueceu completamente de qualquer outro pensamento que pudesse adentrar em sua mente naquele momento, não podia se desconcentrar, pois qualquer deslize e então todo o treinamento de Harry teria sido completamente em vão, por isso concentrou todas as suas forças e habilidades para vencer o Cavaleiro das Trevas, pois sabia que precisava vencê-lo não importando o que custasse, afinal Hermione sabia muito bem que aqueles Cavaleiros das Trevas não chegavam nem aos pés dos verdadeiros guerreiros de Voldemort, os Dragões Negros eram cinco vezes mais poderosos do que qualquer Cavaleiro das Trevas e se ela pretendia sobreviver a aquela guerra precisava superar seus próprios limites._

_Cerca de dez minutos depois de a luta de espadas ter sido iniciada, Hermione tinha apenas um corte lateral em seu braço esquerdo enquanto Baltazar possuía vários ferimentos por todo o corpo, Hermione utilizara todo o treinamento e habilidade que possuía para não se ferir e atacar com segurança, o que de certa forma dera certo, o Cavaleiro das Trevas estava sangrando de maneira abundante e em pouco tempo estaria fraco demais para continuar a lutar._

_- Já chega de brincar com você, Nemêsis. – disse Baltazar quando afastou-se levemente da guerreira, ele havia acabado de dar uma pequena trégua na seqüência de golpes que estivera aplicando, o Cavaleiro das Trevas havia percebido a habilidade daquela guerreira e sabia que não a venceria daquela maneira, até porque ela parecia ser bem mais poderosa do que ele, ela nem ao menos parecia cansada e Baltazar duvidava que a guerreira houvesse percebido toda a superioridade dela na batalha, talvez aquela fosse sua chance de sair dali vitorioso, pois já estava começando a perder as esperanças de sequer sair vivo daquela luta. – Agora você vai conhecer todo o poder de um Cavaleiro das Trevas. Invocuos._

_Hermione não sabia o que esperar quando o Cavaleiro das Trevas proferira o que parecia ser um feitiço, mas mesmo assim a morena deu um passo para trás e ficou em posição de defesa, mas o que aconteceu surpreendeu Hermione._

_Uma aura negra envolveu o Cavaleiro das Trevas e a armadura que ele usava pareceu ficar mais brilhante e negra, foi como se os ferimentos dele nem mesmo houvessem existido quando eles simplesmente pararam de sangrar e fecharam-se, a espada do Cavaleiro pareceu pulsar e ganhar vida tornando-se sombria e assustadora, Hermione imediatamente percebeu que aquela tratava-se de alguma habilidade especial daquele Cavaleiro das Trevas em particular, porque não vira nenhum dos outro usando aquilo._

_Tudo bem, pensou Hermione, ele ficou mais forte e poderoso, também deve estar mais rápido e mortal, nada com o que eu deva me preocupar._

_Estava na hora de demonstrar seus verdadeiros poderes, chega de bancar a boazinha com todas as pessoas. Hermione firmou ambos os pés no chão enquanto se concentrava e deixava o poder transbordar através de seus poros, sua aura foi projetada com força para frente e passou a circundá-la enquanto Hermione aumentava suas forças gradativamente, a morena sabia que não precisaria de todo o seu poder e por isso não liberou toda sua força, apenas o suficiente para matar um Cavaleiro das Trevas arrogante e que se achava invencível._

_Hermione não esperou o Cavaleiro das Trevas iniciar o movimento e projetou sua aura que era amarelada e lançou-a contra o corpo de Baltazar que também utilizou a sua aura para defender-se, mas a força do ataque de Hermione foi tão grande que a aura dela atravessou a barreira negra de proteção que a aura do Cavaleiro das Trevas fizera e o atingira em cheio no peito fazendo com que ele berrasse de dor e fosse jogado para trás por cerca de vinte metros antes de finalmente parar em pé e voltar os olhos furiosos para Hermione._

_- Avada Kedavra. – gritou Baltazar apontando a mão para Hermione e lançando a maldição da morte com todo o ódio que ele sentia, o jato de luz verde atravessou o espaço entre eles, mas a garota meramente saiu da frente do feitiço antes de desaparecer e reaparecer a frente do Cavaleiro das Trevas que foi pego de surpresa e não teve tempo de se desviar do golpe de espada de Hermione que enterrou-se no ombro dele fazendo com que ele soltasse um urro animalesco, a dor do golpe foi extremamente forte e Baltazar acabou caindo ajoelhado no chão enquanto sangrava profusamente, agora ele já não parecia mais tão poderoso quanto antes, naquele momento Baltazar parecia pequeno e fraco na opinião de Hermione que atacou-o novamente chutando a cabeça do Cavaleiro das Trevas e fazendo-o ser jogado para o lado com força._

_- Se eu fosse tão sádica quanto minha amiga, nesse momento você estaria sendo brutalmente torturado, Cavaleiro. – Hermione disse aproximando-se do Cavaleiro das Trevas que naquele momento estava com o corpo totalmente dolorido e mal conseguia se mover devido a tontura por causa do golpe sofrido na cabeça. – Mas não precisa se preocupar, você terá uma morte rápida, embora ela será bastante dolorosa, porque vocês são todos uns bastardos que merecem morrer sofrendo as piores dores que existem. Akriam._

_Mal Hermione terminou de pronunciar o feitiço negro e um feixe de luz acinzentada disparou de sua mão direita atingindo o Cavaleiro das Trevas que berrou violentamente no momento em que seu corpo começou a ser retalhado pelo feitiço, Hermione nem ao menos piscou enquanto mantinha o feitiço e observava o corpo de Baltazar, um poderoso Cavaleiro das Trevas, sendo literalmente desfigurado e retalhado, um corpo que ficou mutilado em pouco segundos onde Baltazar gritou de maneira ensandecida devido a dor._

_- Justiça. – murmurou Hermione assim que o Cavaleiro das Trevas parou de respirar e simplesmente morreu aos pés de Hermione, por alguns segundos a garota continuou olhando para o corpo sem vida de Baltazar até que sentiu a chegada de Gina e virou-se para encontrar um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios da ruiva que naquele momento estava olhando para o corpo de Baltazar com algo que lembrava muito um prazer quase sádico, algo que Hermione somente vira em Harry Potter e em Sarah quando ambos estavam torturando ou lutando._

_- É assim que se faz, Hermione. – disse Gina sorrindo para a amiga que meramente devolveu o sorriso, mas antes que a morena pudesse responder ao cumprimento de Gina a figura sinistra de Green apareceu próximo a elas._

_- Nós devemos ir agora. – disse Green em tom impassível e mal olhando para o corpo mutilado do Cavaleiro das Trevas, a presença daquele guerreiro era realmente impressionante e as duas se perguntavam como fora que ele não vencera os Cavaleiros das Trevas, mas esqueceram o assunto quando o guerreiro de sobretudo verde musgo voltou a falar. – Lorde Azrael as espera na Sede Grega do Panteão, a Equipe de Limpeza cuidará dos corpos dos Cavaleiros das Trevas e dos comensais da morte que foram mortos, os escudos de proteção em volta da Rússia já estão sendo erguidos, então não precisam se preocupar._

_- Ok, parece que você pensou em tudo. – disse Gina divertida antes de se aproximar do guerreiro junto com Hermione, ambas seguraram em um dos braços de Green e no momento seguinte nenhum dos três encontrava-se mais na Rússia._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Muito bem garotas, agora que nós sabemos o quanto vocês evoluíram e se tornaram poderosas, gostaria de retomar um tema sobre o qual eu já havia comentado com vocês. – disse Harry depois que eles terminaram de ver as lutas de Hermione e Gina, intimamente o moreno estava muito feliz pelas duas amigas, em pouco tempo elas estariam prontas para sobreviverem realmente aquela guerra e as batalhas que os esperavam em um futuro muito breve.

- As espadas divinas. – disse Samantha em tom sério enquanto olhava para o irmão de maneira compenetrada.

- Sim, os Dragões Negros possuem espadas negras que pertenceram a algum ser em algum momento. – explicou Harry em tom sério enquanto passava os olhos por cada um dos amigos. – Não sei dizer precisamente a quem as espadas que eles portam pertenceram e nem mesmo onde eles conseguiram elas, tudo o que eu sei é que não se pode destruir uma lâmina imortal a não que você possua outra lâmina imortal, portanto nossas varinhas não serviram de nada quando as transfigurarmos, pois elas seriam facilmente destruídas pelas espadas dos Dragões Negros, portanto a única saída para nosso problema é encontrarmos espadas imortais.

- E você sabe onde nós podemos encontrá-las? – perguntou Neville surpreso enquanto olhava para o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Sim. – Harry disse aquilo em tom baixo enquanto instintivamente segurava com a mão direita a corrente que havia em seu pescoço e que ele usava desde o momento em que ganhara de Hades e Baha, lembrava-se muito bem das palavras dos deuses sobre aquela corrente, Harry não sabia como tinha conhecimento dos esconderijos de tantas lâminas imortais, mas imaginava que aquela corrente e o pingente estivessem guiando seus passos, pois de alguma maneira o conhecimento surgira em sua mente no momento em que ele pensara que precisavam conseguir espadas que fossem poderosas o bastante para combaterem as lâminas imortais que os Dragões Negros possuíam. – Mas cada um de nós deverá seguir seu próprio caminho em busca de uma espada.

- Porque? – perguntou Hugo estranhando aquilo e olhando de relance para os outros percebendo que todos eles também haviam estranhado aquele comentário do moreno de olhos verdes que naquele momento suspirou.

- Porque antes de cada um de nós possuirmos as espadas precisaremos nos mostrar merecedores de nos tornarmos seus portadores. – disse Harry sabendo aquilo apenas pelo instinto, assim como ele sabia a localização de cada uma daquelas armas, bem como qual deles deveria ir para cada um dos lugares que ele sabia.

- Ainda não entendi o motivo disso. – murmurou Rony enquanto buscava ajuda nos olhos da namorada, mas a voz de Harry chamou a atenção do grupo novamente.

- O momento da verdade está chegando, o momento em que saberemos quem será poderoso o bastante para sobreviver e quem não conseguirá. – disse Harry friamente e em tom levemente vago antes de voltar os olhos para os amigos. – Antes de pegarem uma espada vocês serão testados e deverão mostrar-se merecedores e dignos dela.

- O que acontece se não conseguirmos passar nesse teste? – perguntou Draco já sabendo instintivamente a resposta para aquilo.

- Vocês não vão querer saber. – sussurrou Harry vagamente. – Agora vou enviar mentalmente para vocês a localização dos lugares para onde vocês deverão seguir e como chegarem até onde a espada estará escondida, somente cabendo a vocês encontrarem-na.

Subitamente dezenas de imagens preencheram a mente dos amigos do moreno que precisaram fechar os olhos para concentrarem-se no que estavam vendo, lugares belos, quentes e frios inundaram a mente deles, cada um recebendo a localização de um ponto diferente no globo, um local onde encontrariam cavernas ou templos.

- Agora que vocês sabem o que fazer, devem ir imediatamente. – disse Harry atraindo a atenção dos outros que o olharam imediatamente e apenas limitaram-se a assentirem. – Nos encontraremos na Sala Precisa em Hogwarts.

Chaves de portais foram conjuradas por cada um dos amigos de Harry que apenas ficou observando enquanto eles desapareciam com brilhos azulados, a ultima a desaparecer dói Sarah que ficou um pouco para trás para beijar o namorado.

- Espero que vocês consigam. – murmurou Harry para si próprio enquanto ele próprio não tinha certeza se conseguiria realizar aquela tarefa, mas o moreno sabia que precisava tentar, todo o futuro da humanidade dependia dele.

Em um local impossível de ser localizado e longe de qualquer olhar humano, uma reunião entre todos os deuses havia acabado de terminar, nesse momento muitos dos mesmos já haviam desaparecido e voltado para seus próprios reinos e panteões, mas alguns deles ainda permaneciam no amplo salão onde ocorrera a reunião.

Entre esses deuses em questão encontravam-se Baha, Hades, Ares e Hel. Aquela reunião fora convocada por Ares que reclamara abertamente sobre Harry Potter e os amigos dele, o Deus da Guerra queria ser liberado do juramento de não interferir na vida dos humanos e queria que os outros deuses aprovassem a iniciativa dele em obrigar os humanos a não utilizarem os nomes de deuses para se auto-denominarem, mas é claro que ao final da reunião Ares não conseguiu o que queria, pois tecnicamente nenhum dos humanos em questão haviam se denominado deuses de propósito, eles apenas começaram utilizando um nome, quem os chamou de deuses foram os inimigos deles, Ares não havia gostado do resultado e estava furioso.

- Eu ainda não entendo porque motivo vocês dois protegem tanto esse reles humano. – grunhiu Ares em tom frio enquanto olhava para Hades e Baha que estavam sentados respectivamente lado a lado e a frente de Ares.

- Talvez porque o destino da humanidade e até mesmo o mundo dos deuses esteja nas mãos dele. – simplificou Hades como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Se eu não me engano esse mesmo pirralho foi morto quando enfrentou o tal de Voldemort, porque agora seria diferente? – perguntou Ares inconformado com a situação em que se encontravam as coisas. - Você sabe muito bem disso Hades, tirou o moleque das portas do inferno para trazê-lo de volta a vida. Quebrando algumas dezenas de regras, devo acrescentar.

- Não me importo se você acredita ou não no garoto, Ares. – disse Hades em tom displicente enquanto voltava os olhos para o Deus da Guerra, Hades sabia muito bem que o único motivo que movia Ares naquele momento era o orgulho.

- Você sabe tanto quanto eu que a única maneira do garoto vencer esse tal de Voldemort é se ele se descontrolar completamente. – disse Ares em tom furioso enquanto encarava o Deus da Morte como se ele estivesse louco. – Você sabe o que isso vai significar?

- Se Potter se descontrolar completamente, o Apocalipse nos espera. – sussurrou Baha em tom baixo e vago, aquilo era o que mais a preocupava naquele momento, os diferentes destinos que havia a frente, mas em praticamente todos eles a destruição final acontecia e não sobrava nem mesmo um resquício de vida em todo o universo.

- Será que vocês não percebessem que ele é nosso inimigo? – gritou Ares sem poder acreditar que nem mesmo com aquela possibilidade tão próxima de se concretizar os deuses não percebessem o que estava para acontecer. – Ele é o inimigo dos deuses, aquele que tem o poder para nos destruir, o único que pode nos aniquilar.

- Então esse é todo o problema, Ares? – perguntou Hel em tom frio e levemente sarcástico enquanto olhava para o deus grego. – Tem medo da morte. Não sabe o que o espera quando esse momento chegar, não é mesmo?

- Não diga besteiras. – rosnou Ares olhando torto para a Deusa da Morte, mas na verdade ela atingira um ponto crucial naquele momento.

- Todos nós já vivemos milênios e se o nosso momento finalmente chegou, então devemos abraçá-lo e aceitar nosso destino. – disse Baha em tom longínquo e sábio.

- Não dá para conversar com vocês. – grunhiu Ares antes de se levantar e sair tempestivamente da sala de reuniões desaparecendo logo a seguir e deixando os três deuses sozinhos, todos eles em silêncio e pensativos.

- Ares nunca irá mudar. – comentou Hades baixinho enquanto pensava no sobrinho, continuava o mesmo garoto mimado e arrogante, mesmo já tendo crescido.

- Não mesmo. – disse Baha em tom levemente alegre antes de voltar a ficar séria e encarar Hades nos olhos.

- Porque os testes de alguns daqueles garotos são mais fáceis e outros mais difíceis? – Hel perguntou em tom de voz curioso enquanto encarava a Deusa do Tempo e o Deus dos Mortos Grego, aquela dúvida viera a mente da deusa nórdica desde o momento que ficara sabendo que eles seriam testados para conseguirem se apossar de espadas mais poderosas.

- Simples. Alguns deles são mais poderosos do que os outros e precisam de um pouco mais de dificuldade para despertarem todos os seus poderes. – respondeu Baha em tom calmo e sereno enquanto olhava para a deusa de cabelos negros.

- Quão poderosos eles podem se tornar? – perguntou Hel novamente agora soando interessada enquanto mentalmente ela repassava a imagem dos garotos que ela vira lutando poucas semanas antes no território grego.

- Os mais fracos estarão nos níveis de Guerreiros Lendários. – respondeu Baha em tom sério e firme enquanto lembrava-se da imagem que tinha dos amigos de Harry Potter.

- Pelos Antigos. – murmurou Hel baixinho enquanto tornava-se mais pensativa do que o normal e em seguida voltou a falar. – Mas se os mais fracos estarão no nível dos Guerreiros Lendários, quão poderosos serão os mais fortes?

- Alguns deles alcançarão o nível de Semi-Deuses e três deles alcançarão o nível dos próprios Deuses. – respondeu Baha calmamente enquanto por um segundo fechava os olhos apenas para rever a imagem de uma garota morena no auge de seus poderes, poderes que faziam frente com os dois deuses mais poderosos.

- Qual o nível que Potter alcançará? – perguntou Hel com um súbito tremor em seu corpo imaginando como seria o futuro.

- O maior de todos. – respondeu Baha tranquilamente enquanto olhava de relance para Hades. – Ele tem duas essências em seu corpo. Uma delas pertence ao mais poderoso dos primordiais e a outra vem diretamente do início de tudo. Quando ele despertar seu poder totalmente, essas duas essências se juntarão e se tornarão uma só, criando um novo ser. Harry Potter será o Guerreiro mais poderoso do universo, aquele que pode trazer a vida ou a morte a todos nós.

- Que os Antigos nos ajudem. – murmurou Hel em tom baixo, mas os outros dois deuses ouviram e meramente concordaram com ela, pois caso Harry Potter não se controlasse, eles estavam perdidos. - Bem, eu também estou de saída, pois sinto que a garota está chegando ao local onde a espada está escondida. Nós nos vemos em outro momento. – disse Hel levantando-se e se dirigindo para a saída, pois ela seria a pessoa que aplicaria o teste em Sarah.

- Mudando de assunto. – disse Baha assim que a deusa nórdica desapareceu da vista de ambos. – Acha que foi realmente a melhor idéia que tivemos deixar aquelas espadas para que Harry e os outros as encontrem?

Hades parou para pensar um momento naquilo que eles haviam feito, desde o momento em que haviam feito a proposta para Harry Potter e ele a aceitara, Hades e Baha sabiam que eles iriam precisar de algumas espadas extremamente poderosas para poderem lutar de igual para igual contra Voldemort e seus guerreiros mais poderosos, pois os mesmos haviam conseguido espadas imortais que haviam pertencido a antigos heróis e deuses.

Em comum acordo Hades e Baha encontraram a localização de algumas espadas que estavam perdidas e esquecidas no tempo, acharam quinze espadas diferentes, mas como Harry precisaria apenas de dez, os dois deuses acharam por bem escolher aquelas que tinham as melhores qualidades para cada um dos amigos de Harry Potter e para ele mesmo, em seguida eles haviam "colocado" a informação na mente do moreno de olhos verdes enquanto ele dormia.

- Agora não há mais volta em nossas ações, Baha. – disse Hades seriamente enquanto se movia ligeiramente desconfortável em sua cadeira, em seguida virou os olhos em direção a Deusa do Tempo e disse. – Mas acredito que fizemos o correto, caso contrário eles não teriam nenhuma chance de vencer essa guerra.

- Espero realmente que sim. – murmurou Baha enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava ver o resultado daquela guerra, havia tantas possibilidades diferentes que não dava para distinguir o que aconteceria e o que era apenas uma possibilidade, realmente o futuro todo estava nas mãos de um único guerreiro e nas escolhas que ele faria quando o momento certo chegasse.

_Norte do Himalaia. – Antigo Templo da Deusa Nix._

No norte do Himalaia existe em um vale sombreado por rododendros, próximo de uma linha de neve, onde um riacho de águas leitosas de neve derretida passava ligeiro espumando, havia uma caverna que ficava semi-escondida pelo rochedo acima e pelas folhas secas e pesadas que se acumulavam abaixo dela.

A floresta era repleta de sons diferentes, das águas do riacho correndo entre as pedras, do vento entre as folhas alongadas dos galhos de pinheiros, do zumbido dos insetos e de guinchos de pequenos mamíferos arbóreos, bem como do cantar de diversos passarinhos e de tempos em tempos, uma lufada mais forte de vento fazia com que um dos galhos de um dos cedros ou de um abeto roçasse contra um outro e gemesse como um violoncelo.

Era um lugar claro e ensolarado naquela hora da manhã, o lugar nunca era monótono. Raios de claridade, dourado-limão, penetravam até o solo da floresta entre retângulos e círculos de sombra verde-acastanhados, e a luz estava sempre em movimento, nunca era constante, porque a nevoa que passava com freqüência flutuava em meio às copas das árvores. Filtrando todos os raios de sol até adquirirem um brilho perolado e salpicando cada cone de pinheiro com gotículas de umidade que cintilavam quando a névoa se desfazia. Por vezes a umidade nas nuvens se condensava formando minúsculas gotas, metade neblina, metade chuva, que desciam flutuando em vez de cair, fazendo um ruído suave como um tamborilar farfalhante entre os milhares de folhas aciculadas dos pinheiros verdejantes.

Havia um caminho estreito passando junto do riacho, que levava de uma aldeia - que na verdade era pouco mais que um aglomerado de choupanas de pastores - na entrada do vale, até um relicário semi-arruinado próximo da geleira lá no fundo, um lugar onde existia um estranho efeito de luz, do gelo e do vapor fazia com que a parte mais alta do vale ficasse envolta em eternos arco-íris. Um efeito extremamente belo de se olhar.

A caverna ficava a alguma distância caminho acima. Samantha apareceu exatamente próxima de onde encontrava-se o riacho e por um momento não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser olhar para aquela beleza da natureza, precisou fechar os olhos e respirar fundo enquanto ouvia os sons da natureza, a morena olhou em volta de si e viu grande parte do vale que cercava o local onde ela se encontrava, a garota estava realmente surpresa por um lugar tão belo e lindo como aquele ainda existir sem ter sido tocado pelos humanos.

Mas Samantha sabia que não podia ficar ali o dia todo observando a paisagem, tinha uma missão a cumprir e sabia que quanto antes terminasse o que havia ido fazer, mais cedo ela poderia encontrar-se novamente com os irmãos e os amigos, por isso a garota começou a caminhar em direção ao alto do vale onde ela sabia que a caverna encontrava-se, nem mesmo estranhou o fato de naquele lugar ainda ser de dia, Samantha não soube precisar quais seriam as horas exatas, mas tinha certeza que não podia ser mais do que dez horas da manhã vendo pela posição do sol, Sam não estranhou o lugar estar de dia, pois sabia que os fusos horários as vezes podiam ser um pouco confusos, então ela nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de se preocupar.

Em menos de cinco minutos Samantha alcançou a entrada da caverna e nem mesmo verificou se não havia nenhuma armadilha no local e foi logo adentrando pela estreita passagem que mal dava para um ser humano baixo passar.

Assim que esteve no interior da caverna Samantha conjurou um pouco de luz através de sua varinha, pois o interior do local estava na mais completa escuridão, mas foi algo que a garota desejou não ter feito com tanta intensidade, pois quando ela iluminou toda a caverna mais de uma centena de morcegos que estavam dormindo pacificamente no teto da entrada da caverna se agitaram e começaram a voar em torno da cabeça da garota, Samantha precisou se proteger para não ser atacada pelos morcegos e ela esperou pacientemente enquanto as criaturas saiam rapidamente pela entrada da caverna e sendo recebidos pelo dia ensolarado.

- Preste atenção, Samantha. – murmurou a garota para si própria, ela sabia que não podia falhar naquela missão ou então provavelmente estaria morta em poucos minutos, pela maneira como seu irmão falara a garota podia dizer que ou ela pegava a espada ou então receberia a morte certa ali mesmo naquela caverna.

A garota percebeu uma pequena passagem no fundo da caverna e dirigiu-se até o local, era mais estreita do que a entrada da caverna, mas foi o suficiente para que Samantha conseguisse atravessar. Já do outro lado a garota olhou atentamente para todos os lados antes de erguer a varinha com o feixe de luz e iluminar o local a sua frente, para sorte de Samantha não havia nenhum animal naquela parte, mas também não havia sinal de mais nada além das paredes circulares que estavam a volta dela naquele momento.

Por um momento Samantha achou que havia entrado em um beco sem saída e quando ela estava prestes a virar as costas e voltar por onde havia vindo ela avistou uma pequena lua entalhada em uma das paredes, mais especificamente na parede que encontrava-se diretamente em frente a abertura que a trouxera até ali.

Aproximando-se da parede a garota conseguiu visualizar perfeitamente os entalhes da lua que havia na parede, Samantha levantou sua mão e a deslizou suavemente pelos contornos da lua cheia que estava entalhada na parede, a garota conseguiu sentir um pequeno choque elétrico atravessar seu corpo enquanto deslizava os dedos pela parede, Samantha podia sentir o poder pulsando do outro lado daquela parede.

- _Nyx, a Personificação da Noite_. – murmurou Samantha em grego antigo sem nem ao menos se dar conta do fato, mal ela pronunciou aquelas palavras naquele idioma e a lua cheia entalhada na parede começou a brilhar fortemente fazendo a garota afastar-se de susto apenas para ver algo muito parecido com o que acontecia com a entrada do Beco Diagonal, a parede da caverna estava literalmente se abrindo para dentro.

O amplo salão que revelou-se para Samantha deixou a garota embasbacada, salão era completamente oval e havia figuras da Deusa Nyx representadas nas paredes, ela em sua forma guerreira ou mesmo quando ela apenas vigiava os humanos e o destino com o seu manto invisível, mas Samantha concentrou sua atenção na enorme estátua de um homem semi-nu que estava postado exatamente no centro do enorme salão, ele parecia estar segurando uma enorme esfera com as duas mãos, uma esfera que possuía alguns detalhes muito específicos e que Samantha reconheceu como sendo uma representação do planeta terra, imediatamente o conhecimento de quem aquela estátua representava veio a mente da garota.

- Atlas. – sussurrou Samantha surpresa enquanto observava mais detalhadamente a estátua daquele que fora condenado a segurar o céu, aquele que supostamente guardava a entrada da morada de Nyx, uma lenda que parecia estar sendo representada ali.

Mas algo ainda mais importante e belo chamou a atenção de Samantha, pois logo atrás da estátua que representava o ser mitológico Atlas, havia uma espada ricamente ornamentada e que encontrava-se cravada no chão, literalmente falando, mas era apenas alguns centímetros, pois Samantha podia visualizar toda a extensão da espada, desde a lâmina prateada com algumas inscrições até o cabo negro com detalhes em dourado, era realmente uma espada magnífica e Samantha foi tomada por um desejo de possuir aquela arma que nem mesmo mediu seu próximo movimento e começou a caminhar em direção ao local onde estava a espada, mas quando ela chegou em frente a estátua de Atlas e estava para contorná-la, a representação dele moveu-se e ganhou vida largando a esfera que segurava representado o céu que ele fora condenado a segurar, a esfera ficou apenas lá, como se alguém ainda a estivesse segurando, mas Samantha não estava mais prestando atenção a isso, pois recuava esporadicamente enquanto a estátua de Atlas avançava para ela.

- Me ferrei. – disse Samantha para ela própria, afinal não havia mais ninguém ali dentro a não ser ela mesma, e é claro aquela estátua que estava avançando contra ela.

Quando Samantha bateu em algo sólido foi que ela percebeu que a entrada do local por onde ela entrara havia se fechado novamente e agora ela estava encurralada entre a parede e a estátua agressiva de Atlas, mas foi nesse instante que a morena lembrou-se das palavras de seu irmão mais velho, aquele era um teste que ela deveria vencer, um teste para ela mostrar que era merecedora de ser a portadora de uma das armas da Deusa Nyx.

_Bem_, pensou Samantha, _que seja_.

Em seguida a garota simplesmente avançou contra a estátua tendo que desviar de um soco que veio em sua direção e em seguida ela golpeou a lateral da cabeça de Atlas, mas tudo o que Samantha conseguiu foi gemer de dor ao sentir sua mão chocando-se contra o bloco de concreto, ela havia simplesmente se esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe.

- _Protectus_. – Samantha gritou no momento em que mais sentiu do que viu o golpe vindo em direção a seu rosto, mas mesmo com o feitiço de proteção conjurado o impacto do soco foi violento o suficiente para lançá-la para o lado. – Porcaria de estátua. Espero que você não seja resistente a magia seu monte de pedra. _Bombarda_.

O feitiço explosivo acertou o peito de Atlas, mas para consternação de Samantha não ouve nada a não ser um leve impacto contra o homem de pedra, em seguida a garota precisou ser rápida novamente para desviar de duas investidas seguidas de Atlas.

- Maldita Estátua. _Explodus_. – gritou Samantha disparando um poderoso feitiço de explosão contra Atlas, o raio avermelhado atingiu o peito da criatura e produziu um forte barulho de explosão e levantou um pouco de poeira, por um momento Samantha acreditou que havia tido algum resultado, mas foi por meros segundos, pois logo em seguida ela viu o movimento da estátua que já avançava contra ela novamente praticamente intacta, como se não houvesse recebido nenhum feitiço. Desviando de mais um golpe do monstro de pedra Samantha gritou o feitiço de explosão mais poderoso que ela conhecia. – _Destruction Extremus_.

Dessa vez a explosão foi ainda mais assustadora do que antes, mas novamente não houve nenhum efeito aparente no Atlas de pedra, ele parecia se recuperar instantaneamente dos ataques que desferia contra ele, portanto não conseguiria destruí-lo, foi então que Samantha teve uma idéia que pelo menos daria tempo suficiente para ela conseguir pegar a espada da Deusa Nyx, em seguida Samantha conjurou correntes de aço e as moveu em direção a Atlas que não teve tempo de se desviar e foi envolvido pelas correntes que passaram ao redor dele e das pernas dele amarrando-o completamente, as enormes mãos do homem de pedra foram puxadas para trás e logo ele desabou com um baque surdo no chão enquanto tentava soltar-se de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas as correntes de aço eram capazes de segurar qualquer coisa.

- Bom, vamos lá. – murmurou Samantha e então virou-se e correu rapidamente até o local onde a espada de lâmina prateada encontrava-se cravada ao chão, por alguns instantes Samantha ficou apenas observando aquela espada com uma reverência assustadora, mas então ela levou lentamente a mão em direção ao cabo da espada até que finalmente a morena fechou seus dedos ao redor do cabo enegrecido e em seguida começou a puxar lentamente a espada que deslizou com uma facilidade que surpreendeu Samantha, a garota estava esperando encontrar um pouco mais de dificuldade para retirar a espada do chão, mas estava enganada.

Assim que Samantha conseguiu retirar completamente a espada de onde ela estivera cravada a garota sentiu uma onda gigantesca de poder percorrer desde a mão que segurava a espada até as plantas de seus pés, foi como uma descarga de energia deslizando lentamente pelo corpo de Samantha, uma energia que a deixou extremamente calma e satisfeita. Mesmo que a lógica dissesse a garota que aquele poder vinha da espada, uma voz nas profundezas de sua mente murmurava que aquele poder que a percorria naquele exato instante sempre pertencera a ela, ele apenas encontrava-se adormecido e no momento em que ela havia segurado aquela espada seus poderes ocultos haviam sido finalmente totalmente liberados.

Querendo testar um pouco seus poderes agora que eles estavam completamente despertos, Samantha invocou sua aura que surgiu dez vezes mais intensa e feroz do que o normal demonstrando o tamanho de seu atual poder, a aura azulada a rodeava com intensidade rodeando-a com toda a pureza e poder que ela possuía, em seguida Samantha conjurou seu patrono sem nem ao menos pronunciar uma única palavra ou até mesmo convocá-lo de maneira não-verbal, Samantha apenas pensara no feitiço e ele fora invocado.

A forma de seu patrono que era uma lince também estava modificada, agora não era mais o espectro prateado com o qual Samantha estava acostumada, seu patrono agora vibrava em um forte tom azul petróleo que irradiava força e imponência.

Realmente, seus poderes estavam no nível máximo. Pensou Samantha satisfeita com aquilo, certamente em breve estaria mais do que pronta para lutar por aqueles que ela amava. Com esses pensamentos a garota simplesmente desapareceu do interior da caverna sem nem ao menos notar que a estátua de Atlas não estava mais acorrentada e sim novamente na posição original em que ele se encontrava no momento em que Samantha havia adentrado na caverna.

_Ilha de Froya. – Noruega._

Neville apareceu no meio de uma estrada que estava completamente coberta de neve, mal o garoto surgiu naquele local e sentiu o impacto da baixa temperatura, precisando rapidamente utilizar magia para se aquecer ou então acabaria congelando naquele lugar.

Olhando ao redor o garoto percebeu que encontrava-se totalmente isolado naquele lugar, segundo o que Harry havia lhe passado mentalmente aquela era uma ilha que ficava na parte centro-oeste da Noruega, embora Neville não soubesse dizer se realmente aquela informação estava correta, pois nunca estivera naquele país antes e certamente dificilmente voltaria para lá, pois se existia uma coisa que Neville não gostava era do inverno.

Ao redor de onde o garoto encontrava-se somente podia se ver neve para todos os lados, o garoto mal conseguia distinguir as árvores através daquela grossa camada de neve, mas instintivamente Neville sabia exatamente para onde deveria ir ou talvez soubesse porque as imagens do lugar vinham muito claramente a mente de Neville.

Sem perder mais tempo, Neville embrenhou-se na floresta que havia logo ao lado da pequena e estreita estrada, logo ele estava tão profundamente no interior daquele lugar que o garoto duvidava que conseguisse voltar pelo caminho que ele seguira, mas Neville não tinha nenhuma intenção de retornar, ele seguiria em frente nem que aquilo lhe custasse a vida, pois sabia que se não conseguisse aquela arma não poderia vencer os Dragões Negros e consequentemente dificilmente conseguiria sobreviver para rever seus pais novamente.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois Neville já estava cansado de olhar para tanta neve ao redor de si mesmo, a vontade do garoto era executar um feitiço de chamas ao redor de seu corpo e derreter toda a neve daquele lugar, mas ele sabia que não podia fazer, caso contrário iria afetar seriamente o equilíbrio da natureza no ambiente, sem contar que provavelmente iria colocar fogo nas árvores e plantas destruindo assim a floresta, algo que ele jamais conseguiria fazer.

Foi depois de subir uma pequena elevação que Neville avistou a entrada da caverna que ele tanto procurara desde o momento em que entrara naquela floresta, havia um pequeno rochedo que estava completamente tomado pela neve e bem embaixo uma abertura com cerca de dois metros de altura e cinqüenta centímetros de largura, a entrada era alta o bastante embora fosse um pouco estreita, mas Neville sabia que ele poderia atravessar facilmente.

Aquele que muitos sussurravam seu nome chamando-o de Thor encaminhou-se rapidamente até a entrada da caverna e atravessou a entrada saindo em um corredor extremamente úmido e estreito, o que o deixou um pouco surpreso até que ele percebeu que não encontraria o local tão facilmente como ele poderia imaginar.

Neville começou a caminhar pelo corredor úmido da caverna com cuidado, o garoto conjurou um pequeno facho de luz o suficiente para que ele pudesse enxergar cinco metros a sua frente, mas não se arriscou a iluminar uma área maior do que aquilo.

Em um momento Neville chegou a uma estranha bifurcação que levava para dois caminhos diferentes, por alguns segundos o garoto não soube exatamente qual dos dois caminhos tomar, mas então o instinto o fez pegar o caminho da esquerda ao invés do da direita, aquela era uma habilidade que o garoto aprendera e desenvolvera com a ajuda de Harry, afinal o moreno de olhos verdes sempre dizia que quando não se tinha certeza sobre algo deveria sempre seguir seus instintos, por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer.

Aos poucos o corredor começou a alongar-se até o momento em que Neville chegou em uma porta enorme onde havia um dragão entalhado, os olhos vermelhos brilhando e parecendo reais demais na opinião do garoto, logo ao lado do dragão de escamas marrons havia um guerreiro de armadura prateada que segurava uma espada brilhante e com adornos em ouro, a espada estava apontada diretamente para o coração do dragão.

Neville reconheceu imediatamente aquelas figuras que estavam sendo retratadas, bem como a espada que aquele guerreiro portava. Tratava-se de um artefato nórdico que Odin cravou em uma arvore nos jardins do Castelo Volsung e que foi retirada pelo guerreiro Sigmund Nibelungus, que utilizou essa mesma espada para matar o dragão Fafnir.

Neville soube que a espada que ele viera buscar era a lendária Gram, mal podia acreditar naquilo. Desde que ficara sabendo sobre as histórias dos deuses, Neville ficou fascinado por mitologia e procurou ler alguns livros que falavam sobre o assunto, Neville encontrou centenas de lendas diferentes sobre deuses e heróis, haviam tantas versões diferentes que pareciam nunca acabar, Neville procurava ler sobre a mitologia de todos os países e faltavam alguns ainda para que ele conseguisse pelo menos entender boa parte daquele mundo.

Neville elevou sua mão direita e a colocou diretamente na lâmina da espada e em seguida murmurou palavras em uma língua antiga e morta que fora usada quando os deuses ainda caminhavam pela terra, o garoto não sabia de onde aquelas palavras haviam surgido, apenas sabia que deveria pronunciá-las, mal terminou de murmurar e ouve um clique alto antes da enorme porta começar a mover-se lentamente até estar completamente aberta revelando um imenso salão que deixou Neville surpreendido.

Mas o que deixou Neville absolutamente surpreso foi que não havia praticamente nada no interior daquele lugar, apenas uma árvore de carvalho do outro lado da caverna e que parecia haver algo espetado no tronco, foi então que com um ofego Neville reconheceu o objeto que havia no tronco da árvore, então sem pensar o garoto simplesmente começou a correr em direção ao outro lado da enorme caverna.

Porém quando encontrava-se a menos de cinco metros de onde a árvore estava, Neville foi subitamente atingido por algo grande, o garoto foi jogado violentamente por cerca de quinze metros antes de cair pesadamente no chão, ele estava completamente dolorido enquanto movia-se do lugar e se levantava cuidadosamente verificando se não havia quebrado nada, mas para sorte dele somente uma forte dor no local onde ele fora atingido.

Olhando para frente Neville tentou descobrir o que o havia acertado com tamanha força e foi então que com um tremendo choque ele conseguiu ver a figura enorme e imponente de um gigantesco dragão marrom alaranjado e de olhos vermelhos sanguinários que o encarava diretamente, o dragão estava posicionado bem em frente de onde a árvore com Gram estava plantada e ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a deixá-lo pegar aquela espada.

Agora Neville entendia exatamente o que Harry quisera dizer com o fato de que eles seriam testados para provarem que eram merecedores de serem os portadores daquelas espadas, mas era uma sorte danada ele precisar enfrentar justamente um dragão lendário e que era praticamente invulnerável, o garoto somente esperava que os outros estivessem se saindo bem.

Fafnir soltou um urro extremamente alto e poderoso antes de bater as enormes asas e alçar vôo, em seguida o dragão praticamente se jogou em direção a Neville enquanto cuspia jatos de fogo obrigando Neville a conjurar proteções mágicas ou então acabaria virando churrasco de dragão, o que ele não pretendia que acontecesse.

- _Aquamenti Máxima_. – murmurou Neville apontando a varinha para o dragão e fazendo um jato imenso de água cristalina disparar contra Fafnir, parecia um gêiser subindo em direção ao dragão que bufou antes de enviar uma labareda de chamas que simplesmente evaporou toda a água que Neville havia conjurado. – Isso não é bom. Não é nada bom, não existe nenhum feitiço que conjure água que seja mais poderoso do que esse. Acho que estou ferrado.

Não sabendo exatamente o que deveria fazer, Neville limitou-se a desviar-se das chamas e das investidas do enorme dragão enquanto pensava no que poderia fazer para derrotar aquele lendário dragão, o garoto sabia que o único ponto fraco verdadeiro de um dragão eram seus olhos, mas de nada adiantaria para ele, pois Neville precisava derrotar o dragão e para isso ele precisaria utilizar uma grande quantidade de poder.

- Bom, já que não tem outro jeito mesmo. – murmurou Neville mais para si próprio do que por qualquer outro motivo, em seguida o garoto projetou sua aura ao redor de si protegendo-o de mais uma labareda de chamas, a aura de cor bege circundava todo o corpo de Neville enquanto ele literalmente começava a avançar contra Fafnir.

Neville somente esperava que seu plano desse certo, pois se não desse ele estaria perdido. Utilizando os melhores feitiços de extinção que conhecia Neville foi conseguindo empurrar Fafnir cada vez mais para o fundo da enorme caverna, mas nenhum de seus feitiços parecia fazer algum estrago realmente, tudo o que ele estava conseguindo era irritar o dragão e empurrá-lo para longe de si, o que ele não conseguiria fazer por muito mais tempo.

- Que seja, é agora ou nunca. – murmurou Neville logo depois de lançar um poderoso feitiço que empurrou Fafnir quase cinco metros para trás, em seguida Neville concentrou grande parte de seu poder e executou mais um feitiço de extinção dessa vez causando um grunhido doloroso por parte do dragão, mas foi em seguida que Fafnir urrou realmente, pois Neville havia lançado um feitiço Conjuntivitus enquanto o dragão se recuperava do último golpe sofrido, o feitiço acertou o olhou esquerdo do dragão que urrou como um demônio fazendo tremerem as paredes da caverna onde eles se encontravam.

Quando o enorme dragão ergueu a cabeça para urrar violentamente deixando a mostra o longo pescoço onde havia uma pele mais vulnerável do que as escama normais do dragão, Neville aproveitou e começou uma seqüência rápida e violenta de feitiços de extinção e explosivos que não mataram o dragão, mas que pelo menos o machucaram o suficiente para arrancar sangue de Fafnir, o que já era um grande começo.

Depois de mais ou menos dez minutos enfrentando o dragão Neville chegou a conclusão de que não conseguiria derrotá-lo sem destruir totalmente aquela caverna, pois estava impossibilitado de deixar todo o seu poder extravasar, se o fizesse as estruturas do lugar seriam completamente abaladas e tudo desmoronaria em sua cabeça.

Mas Neville podia pelo menos prender Fafnir por um tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse pegar a espada e então ele poderia se preocupar com o dragão, por isso guardou a varinha em suas vestes e apontou ambas as mãos para o dragão e fazendo um movimento com a mão impulsionou-o com força para trás até que Fafnir chocou-se com uma parede a suas costas, aproveitando a posição do dragão, Neville utilizou um outro feitiço que fez crateras no chão da caverna enquanto estacas enormes desprendiam-se do chão e chocavam-se contra o corpo do dragão e também ao redor dele, logo Fafnir encontrava-se rodeado e preso por estacas de quase cinco metros de grossura cada uma, Neville sabia que aquilo não seguraria o dragão por mais do que um minuto, mas para ele seria tempo suficiente para conseguir a espada que poderia matá-lo.

Apressando-se Neville encaminhou-se até o outro lado da caverna onde a árvore de carvalho estava plantada e parou a menos de um metro de onde a espada Gram estava cravada no tronco, o garoto foi incapaz de não admirar aquela beleza, era uma espada extremamente bela e aos olhos de Neville extremamente poderosa.

Ao levantar a mão e dirigi-la até o cabo da espada Neville a pausou a centímetros do cabo da espada enquanto pensava que já que a espada pertencera inicialmente a Odin, não havia nada mais justo do que alguém que usava o nome do filho dele ser o novo portador da espada, em seguida Neville fechou seus dedos ao redor do cabo da espada no mesmo instante em que Fafnir terminava de quebrar as ultimas estacas de rocha e libertava-se avançando para onde o garoto estava, mas sendo jogado para trás por uma forte onda de poder que se desprendeu do corpo de Neville.

Neville nunca mais se esqueceria da sensação que percorreu seu corpo, era como se todas as suas células houvessem subitamente se energizado e estivessem prontas para a ação, um tipo diferente de adrenalina percorria agora as veias do garoto, seu poder pareceu multiplicar-se várias vezes enquanto sua aura bege ficava mais escura e forte.

Neville perguntou-se se Sigfried também sentira aquele poder, mas quase imediatamente soube que o guerreiro nórdico não sentira aquilo, pois de alguma maneira desconhecida para si, Neville sabia que aquele poder novo e enorme que circulava por suas veias já pertencia a ele e que tudo o que aquela espada havia feito fora ajudá-lo a libertar toda sua força e potencial mágico, algo que fez Neville sentir-se extremamente bem consigo próprio.

Neville moveu a espada em sua mão testando a flexibilidade dos movimentos e ficou surpreso quando conseguiu manejar aquela espada como se tivesse nascido com ela em sua mão, mas em seguida o garoto lembrou-se de Fafnir e virou-se rapidamente para o local onde o dragão estivera aprisionado apenas para encontrar um monte de escombros por todos os lados, mas não havia nem mesmo um sinal do dragão ao qual ele estivera enfrentando antes de pegar a espada, Neville encontrou apenas uma justificativa para aquele estranho acontecimento, ele não precisava matar o dragão, tudo o que Neville tinha de fazer era conseguir passar por ele e pegar a espada.

- Agora só preciso controlar todo esse poder e então estarei pronto para a batalha final contra os Dragões Negros. – murmurou Neville para si próprio enquanto conjurava uma bainha em sua cintura e depositava cuidadosamente a espada, em seguida Neville olhou para o nada e completou. – Então finalmente encontrarei Belatriz Lestrange e poderei vingar meus pais. Você não perde por esperar, cadela maldita.

Por alguns segundos Neville ficou completamente parado e então repentinamente ele simplesmente desaparatou dali concentrando-se diretamente no interior da Sala Precisa, Neville sentia que conseguiria aparatar diretamente dentro de Hogwarts, não importando os feitiços de proteção que haviam na escola, aquilo foi algo que de certa maneira surpreendeu o garoto, pois até aquele momento apenas Harry e Sarah haviam conseguido aquele feito.

_Amazonas. - Brasil. – Território do Império das Trevas._

Naquela região do Brasil a noite começava a sobrepujar a luz do sol tornando o local já belo em algo extremamente exótico de se olhar, embora praticamente nenhum ser humano tivesse posto os pés naquela região a mais de doze mil anos.

A mata era completamente virgem naqueles tempos, aquele local estava localizado diretamente no centro da Floresta Amazônica em um local de difícil acesso e que continha perigos incalculáveis para quem não soubesse o que havia ao redor, principalmente durante a noite quando os predadores caçavam.

Mesmo os guerreiros que dominavam aquele país não tinham coragem de adentrar pelo coração daquela mata, pois os poucos que haviam sequer se aproximado do interior da floresta haviam sido brutalmente mortos pelas criaturas que ali residiam.

O barulho naquele momento era extremamente agradável aos ouvidos, embora em pouco tempo os sons da noite fossem preencher aquela região e com ela os predadores mais temidos do mundo sairiam para caçar suas presas.

Foi nesse local que Gina apareceu com um forte brilho azulado, a garota ruiva surgira exatamente entre duas árvores imensas que estavam cercadas de plantas, olhando ao redor a ruiva percebeu que aquela mata era extremamente fechada e que se ela não tivesse com as imagens do caminho em sua cabeça certamente estaria perdida e ferrada.

Gina iniciou a caminhada em direção ao templo a Deusa Ártemis, a ruiva sabia que o caminho seria levemente árduo de se seguir, a garota apenas não entendia porque não podia desaparatar em um local mais próximo do templo, mas não seria Gina que iria contrariar uma ordem de Harry, pois junto com as imagens que ele lhe enviara mentalmente também vieram a localização do local exato onde ela deveria aparecer.

Como a mata era bastante densa Gina encontrou grande dificuldade enquanto percorria o caminho em direção ao templo, a ruiva não entendia porque motivo não podia ter usado uma chave de portal para surgir mais próximo ao local do templo, mas não seria ela a contrariar as ordens de Harry, pois no momento em que ele lhe passara as imagens de onde ela deveria ir o local onde ela deveria aparecer ficou extremamente claro em sua mente.

De certa maneira a ruiva sempre gostara de locais como aquele, onde havia muita natureza e poucos seres humanos, no caso nenhum. Quando estava em casa, Gina passava grande parte de seu tempo no bosque que havia próximo a toca, era um local onde ela sentia-se extremamente confortável e protegida, um lugar somente dela.

As árvores naquela floresta eram extremamente grandes e antigas, pelo que Gina podia notar, algumas a garota jurava que tinham mais de duzentos anos.

Depois de mais ou menos cinco minutos em que a ruiva caminhava pela floresta a garota teve um súbito pressentimento ruim e estacou no mesmo lugar, os olhos castanhos da garota voaram para o alto percebendo que já era noite e que a lua encontrava-se imponente no céu dando um ar fantasmagórico no interior da floresta, Gina somente não entendia porque não havia percebido que a noite já havia chegado naquele local, estivera tão imersa em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebera o que acontecia ao seu redor.

O que fizera a ruiva parar fora o instinto que a avisava que alguém ou alguma coisa a estava espreitando, pela aparência do lugar Gina podia muito bem imaginar os diferentes e provavelmente desconhecidos tipos de predadores que existiriam naquela floresta, por isso ficando alerta e pronta para se defender de qualquer coisa a garota voltou a percorrer o caminho que a levaria diretamente ao Templo de Ártemis.

Depois de mais ou menos dois minutos encaminhando-se no mais absoluto silêncio e tendo o cuidado para não ser pega desprevenida Gina já havia percorrido quase toda a distância que a separava do templo, mas a sensação de perigo persistia e a garota tinha o estranho pressentimento de que seria atacada a qualquer instante.

Fato que se comprovou no instante seguinte quando uma enorme sombra saltou de entre alguns arbustos voando diretamente para o corpo da ruiva que conseguiu desviar-se por puro reflexo e em seguida postar-se de frente para a enorme pantera negra que havia pousado no chão e já tinha se voltado para encarar a garota.

Por um momento a excitação por uma batalha animal percorreu as veias da ruivas no momento em que ela pensou em se transformar em um leopardo branca, mas então lembrou-se que não tinha muito tempo, o que a fez suspirar antes de utilizar um feitiço que deixou a pantera negra desorientada por tempo suficiente para a ruiva desaparecer pelo caminho em direção ao templo, Gina caminhou apressadamente para não correr o risco de ser perseguida pela pantera e em poucos minutos a garota encontrou-se em frente ao Templo de Ártemis.

Era uma construção magnífica, feita completamente de pedra. Parecia que ninguém ia naquele local a muito tempo se fosse levado em conta o estado em que as plantas ao redor do templo apresentavam, pois todas estavam enormes e rodeavam o local, mas o templo em si encontrava-se completamente limpo, parecia até mesmo que havia sido acabado de ser construído, havia uma escadaria de alguns lances de degraus que davam acesso a uma porta enorme, de cada lado da porta haviam duas esculturas, do lado esquerdo uma raposa vermelha e do lado direito um cão negro, ambos estavam em posição de ataque e em atitude desafiadora.

Não perdendo tempo Gina apressou-se a subir as escadas que a levariam ao que ela buscava, passou pelas esculturas e em seguida empurrou as enormes portas que se abriram com um forte rangido, então Gina adentrou ao Templo de Ártemis.

A visão que recebeu a ruiva era impossível de se descrever em palavras, o mais próximo que ela conseguiu chegar de algo foi murmurar que aquilo era simplesmente magnífico, ela estava em um grande salão repleto de imagens pintadas nas paredes e no teto, no teto havia um retrato da noite e duas constelações que Gina reconheceu perfeitamente como sendo as Constelações de Orion e a de Escorpião.

Imediatamente Gina relacionou aquelas imagens com os mitos que rondavam a Deusa Ártemis, a ruiva sabia que a deusa havia se apaixonado por um mortal e que estava disposta a torná-lo seu consorte, mas que Apolo ficou com tanto ciúme que preparou uma armadilha para a deusa fazendo com que ela matasse o homem por engano.

As paredes estavam retratadas com figuras da Deusa Ártemis em diferentes ocasiões, algumas retratavam a bela deusa enquanto se banhava em um lago, outras mostravam ela correndo ao lado de um enorme cão e uma raposa enquanto o arco e a flecha estavam em suas mãos, em outras ela estava recostada contra um enorme cervo sendo rodeada por varias corças, mas a que chamou a atenção de Gina foi uma figura onde ela estava representada como um devida caçadora, vestida com uma túnica, flexível, calçada com um coturno de couro e trazendo a aljava sobre o ombro, enquanto o arco estava em sua mão e um cachorro negro andava ao seu lado, havia também uma espada curva e levemente curta na cintura da deusa, uma espada que ela viu perfeitamente depositada em um pedestal no outro lado do grande salão.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios da ruiva quando percorreu a bela espada com os olhos, a lâmina era azulada e tão pura quanto a natureza e as águas do mar, o cabo era avermelhado com algumas pedras esverdeadas que Gina reconheceu como sendo esmeraldas.

Fascinada com o brilho da espada a ruiva começou a caminhar para o pedestal com a clara intenção de pegar a espada, mas foi bruscamente cortada de seus pensamentos quando rosnados ameaçadores chamaram sua atenção.

Virando-se pronta para lançar os piores feitiços negros que conhecia a ruiva deparou-se com dois animais enormes e magníficos, uma raposa de pelo castanho avermelhado e olhos braços rosnava de maneira ameaçadora em sua direção enquanto avançava lentamente, logo ao lado da raposa havia um grande cão negro de olhos azuis que rosnava na mesma intensidade da raposa, ambos os animais mostravam os dentes para a ruiva que instintivamente deu um passo para trás antes de se colocar em posição de combate.

- Um teste. – sussurrou Gina lembrando-se das palavras de Harry e encarando diretamente ambos os animais, a ruiva sabia que poderia se transformar em um leopardo para lutar contra ambas os animais, mas a luta seria desigual, já que eles eram em dois e ela apenas uma.

Quando a raposa e o cão negro avançaram e saltaram em direção a Gina com as bocas abertas e prontos para abocanharem a ruiva, ela liberou sua aura que ficava em um meio termo entre amarelo e branco, a força da aura chocou-se contra ambos os animais jogando-os para trás com brutalidade, mas o cão e a raposa caíram de pé como se não houvessem sofrido o menos arranhão e imediatamente voltaram ao ataque.

Gina viu-se obrigada a se desviar dos ataques dos dois animais, não queria machucá-los, pois sentia alguma simpatia por eles, mas a ruiva sabia que precisava derrotá-los ou então jamais poderia pegar a espada e consequentemente não poderia sobreviver aquela guerra e salvar as pessoas que ela mais amava, como sua família e Hugo.

Cansando daquele jogo de ficar se desviando das investidas da raposa e do cão, Gina resolveu que iria arriscar tudo, a ruiva sabia que poderia vencer facilmente ambos os animais se utilizasse seus poderes, mas ela também tinha a impressão que se fizesse dessa maneira não seria merecedora da espada que pertencera a Deusa Ártemis.

Ártemis era a Deusa da Caça, Rainha dos Bosques e das Florestas. Gina deveria provar ser merecedora de uma das armas da deusa e para isso precisava demonstrar astúcia e inteligência sem precisar utilizar seus poderes para vencer os guardiões do templo da deusa.

Desviando-se de mais uma investida da raposa Gina saltou para o alto para escapar de uma mordida do cão negro, em pleno ar a ruiva iniciou a transformação e quando pousou no chão já estava transformada em um enorme leopardo branco, a forma animaga da ruiva era claramente uma fêmea, mas bem maior e imponente do que o normal.

A raposa e o cachorro negro pareceram ficar surpresos com aquela transformação e pararam de atacar por uns momentos para analisar melhor o novo adversário, o leopardo branco era maior do que o cachorro ou mesmo a raposa, Gina percebeu a hesitação dos dois animais e aproveitando-se disso colocou-se em posição de ataque enquanto rosnava de maneira selvagem e ameaçadora para a raposa e o cão negro.

Os dois animais que encaravam Gina rosnaram de volta e em seguida atacaram com ferocidade, a ruiva já esperava a investida deles e saltou para o lado escapando do ataque e então jogou-se contra a raposa acertando a lateral do corpo da mesma e lançando-a vários metros para longe até que ela aterrissou com violência no chão, os ganidos de dor da raposa chamaram a atenção do cão negro que olhou brevemente para a direção de sua companheira, foram instantes breves e que foram suficientes para Gina pegar o cão negro de maneira desprevenida mordendo-o no pescoço e fazendo-o uivar cheio de dor, a ruiva travou os dentes no pescoço do cão mesmo quando ele moveu-se bruscamente tentando se livrar do agarre que o leopardo fazia.

Gina sentiu o sangue do cão negro entre seus dentes e quase sorriu com aquilo, mas não teve tempo para pensar mais sobre isso, pois a raposa havia se recuperado e investido contra o corpo do leopardo jogando-a para longe do cão negro que balançou a cabeça quando finalmente viu-se livre do agarre que sofrera.

Em seguida o cão negro e a raposa avançaram rapidamente contra o leopardo atacando e investindo, a ruiva apenas se desviava da maioria dos golpes e investidas, eram poucos os que a atingiam e os que ela revidava, pois como a luta era dois contra um ela precisava se precaver ou acabaria seriamente ferida.

Em um momento o cão negro investiu de frente contra o leopardo que saltou por cima do mesmo fugindo da investida do cão e em seguida avançou contra a raposa golpeando-a com um poderoso golpe na região lateral do corpo do animal que ganiu enquanto era arremessado para trás com força, em seguida o leopardo foi ágil o bastante para fugir do cão negro antes de fazer a volta pela lateral do corpo do cão antes de enterrar os dentes no lombo do cão negro que uivou antes de tentar investir contra o leopardo, mas esse já havia se afastado.

A estratégia de ataque da ruiva era simples e rápida, ela fugia das investidas do cão negro e da raposa e quando conseguia alguma abertura Gina mordia os animais onde podia, como o leopardo era mais ágil que a raposa e o cão negro a estratégia funcionava perfeitamente, o que provou ser verdadeiro depois de mais dez minutos de uma luta acirrada entre os três.

O cão negro estava completamente machucado e mal agüentava-se em pé, como o pelo dele era negro não podia se ter uma noção exata de seus ferimentos, mas como a pelagem dele encontrava-se grudenta e molhada, podia-se perceber que ele sangrava de maneira abundante.

Já a raposa parecia ter sido atacada por uma centena de vampiros, pois havia marcas de dentes por todo seu corpo, algumas mordidas haviam sido tão profundas que o sangue continuava deslizando para fora do corpo de ambos os animais.

Mas mesmo naquele estado nenhum dos dois aprecia que desistiria tão cedo, o leopardo era o que encontrava-se menos machucado apesar de ter sido mordido duas vezes.

Quando a raposa e o cão negro investiram mais uma vez contra si, o leopardo utilizou de uma manobra evasiva e em seguida atacou com ferocidade derrubando ambos os animais que dessa vez permaneceram deitados no chão do grande salão, como se estivessem completamente exaustos e não pudessem mais lutar, diante desse fato o leopardo ergueu-se em suas patas traseiras e rosnou em triunfo.

Em seguida Gina voltou a sua forma humana e depois de curar seus machucados utilizando magia a ruiva observou o cão negro e a raposa, ambos estavam seriamente machucados e respiravam com bastante dificuldade, a ruiva suspirou enquanto sacava a varinha e apontava para a raposa, então murmurou um feitiço que restaurou aos poucos as energias do animal e também curou os ferimentos que a raposa havia sofrido, em seguida Gina executou o mesmo procedimento com o cão negro, mesmo correndo o risco de precisar lutar com eles novamente a ruiva não gostara de ver a maneira como os dois animais haviam ficado.

Ambos os animais levantaram-se vacilantes e logo colocaram-se de pé, então ao mesmo tempo os dois viraram-se diretamente para a ruiva, em seguida para a surpresa da garota o cão negro e a raposa sentaram-se no chão e ficaram apenas olhando para a garota. Por um momento Gina não soube o que fazer, então pensou que talvez havia passado no teste ou então os dois animais estavam esperando apenas ela virar de costas em busca da espada para atacá-la de surpresa, sabendo que precisava arriscar a ruiva virou-se e se encaminhou para o pedestal sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, afinal aconteceria o que tinha de acontecer.

Gina parou em frente do pedestal e então esticou a mão fechando os dedos ao redor do cabo avermelhado da espada, foi como se um choque a percorresse e subitamente Gina viu-se cheia de energia, foi a melhor sensação que a ruiva já sentira em sua vida, algo muito parecido com a paz da natureza e a calma dos mares e oceanos, ou mesmo a pureza de uma mata virgem e a calmaria dos bosques.

Então algo imenso e poderoso cresceu dentro do peito da ruiva que precisou respirar com calma ao sentir a imensidão do poder que havia dentro dela, algo completamente novo e ao mesmo tempo bastante familiar a ela, soube que a espada da Deusa Ártemis havia lhe ajudado a despertar todo o seu poder, ela sentia aquele poder gigantesco percorrendo suas veias como lava líquida, o poder era quente e pulsante, algo extraordinário.

Gina girou a espada de um lado para o outro testando a mobilidade dela, a ruiva gostou imensamente daquela arma, não era muito longa e nem grossa demais, bem ao estilo que ela preferia, aquela espada era perfeita para ela.

Suspirando a ruiva voltou os olhos para onde o cão negro e a raposa havia ficado e surpreendeu-se ao não ver nenhum dos animais, em seguida percebeu que eles deveriam estar ali apenas para testá-la e como ela havia passado ou achava que havia passado eles haviam desaparecido, depois de alguns segundos a ruiva concentrou-se e desapareceu do Templo de Ártemis com destino direto para a Sala Precisa.

_Ilha Karpáthos. – Grécia. – Templo de Zeus._

O céu encontrava-se estrelado na Ilha Karpáthos, aquele era um local praticamente isolado e esquecido pelos gregos e outros povos, pois ficava muito distante do continente e das principais capitais, poucos eram os seres humanos que se arriscavam a navegar até aquele local e eram menos ainda aqueles que passavam mais do que algumas horas no local.

A ilha em si era completamente rodeada pelo Mar de Creta, ela também era de difícil acesso, pois não havia praia ou costa onde as pessoas pudessem atracar seus barcos, ao redor de toda a ilha haviam apenas rochedos enormes e mortais, era como se eles estivessem ali justamente para proteger a ilha contra os invasores.

A ilha toda era formada por mata densa e que do alto deixava muito pouco para ser visto, muitos dos animais que ali habitavam ainda eram desconhecidos pelos seres humanos, alguns nem mesmo os bruxos já haviam visto.

E foi no meio dessa floresta densa e desconhecida pelos humanos que com um lampejo azulado Rony Weasley apareceu, o ruivo olhou ao redor de si por alguns instantes observando a mata que naquelas horas da noite parecia perigosa e assustadora, mas como não tinha tempo ou paciência para se preocupar com aquilo o garoto imediatamente começou a correr floresta a dentro em direção de onde ele sabia que ficava o Templo de Zeus.

Depois de quase cinco minutos correndo em uma velocidade moderada Rony chegou finalmente a seu destino, uma enorme construção apontava-se entre as árvores, o lugar era mais imponente do que até mesmo o ruivo esperava.

Parecia uma daquelas construções antigas que o ruivo vira apenas em figuras de livros, os pilares de concreto erguiam-se até cinco metros de altura, uma escadaria branca levava diretamente a uma porta gigantesca que ia da base da escadaria até o teto, estátuas que Rony reconheceu como sendo de Zeus estavam colocadas em ambos os lados da escadaria, cada uma delas diferente da outra, em uma delas Zeus segurava uma espada dourada e na outra o deus estava segurando em sua mão algo muito semelhante a uma lança.

Um pouco ansioso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso do que encontraria no interior do Templo de Zeus, Rony começou a avançar em direção a escadaria branca, que deixou o ruivo intrigado, afinal quase ninguém pisava naquela ilha a milhares de anos e mesmo assim o templo estava mais limpo do que nunca e as escadarias serem brancas mesmo estando a mercê do tempo, só podia tratar-se de magia ou então de algum poder divino.

Rony não pensou mais nisso e começou a subir os degraus brancos e aos poucos se aproximou das enormes e gigantescas portas, quando passou pelas duas estátuas do deus o ruivo sentiu um estremecimento percorrendo suas veias, algo muito semelhante ao que acontecia quando a adrenalina tomava conta de seu corpo, mas aquela excitação de agora era um pouco diferente, de uma maneira que Rony só conseguiu definir como expectativa.

Chegando as portas de mármore o ruivo demorou alguns segundos para empurrar as portas e abri-las, pois ele ficara admirando os entalhes que haviam na mesma, eram figuras do próprio deus, mas em seguida Rony adentrou o templo olhando tudo atentamente.

Aquele deveria ser o local mais belo que Rony jamais vira, pinturas magníficas estavam espalhadas pelo teto e pelas paredes do salão, um altar estava formado nos fundos do salão onde havia uma enorme estátua de Zeus segurando sua lança, certamente era ali que os mortais prestavam homenagens ao deus, também era possível observar diversas esculturas pequenas que estavam espalhadas pelo local, mas Rony não viu sinal algum de uma espada.

O ruivo começou a procurar por todos os lados, mas não encontrou nenhum vestígio de algum esconderijo onde pudesse estar depositada a espada que estava destinada a ele, mas o ruivo tinha absoluta certeza que ela se encontrava naquele local, podia inclusive sentir a presença e o poder de tal espada, além do mais Harry não o enviaria ali caso não tivesse absoluta certeza de que a espada estava mesmo ali.

Subitamente Rony lembrou-se das passagens secretas que havia em Hogwarts e então bateu com a mão na própria testa, obviamente que a espada não estaria simplesmente ali para que ele a pegasse, caso contrário outra pessoa já o teria feito muito tempo antes, então deveria ser aquilo que Harry quisera dizer com o fato de que eles seriam testados, talvez o teste fosse simplesmente encontrar a espada, desvendando seu segredo.

Imediatamente Rony começou a procurar por qualquer sinal de alavanca ou uma porta oculta e escondida na parede, o garoto ruivo verificou pedaço por pedaço daquele local, procurou inclusive nas pequenas frestas que havia entre as estátuas espalhadas pelo enorme salão, mas não conseguiu descobrir onde teria uma passagem secreta ali.

Depois de mais alguns minutos procurando pelo salão o ruivo decidiu verificar o teto, Rony observou atentamente cada misero pedaço do teto do Templo de Zeus, mas também não conseguiu descobrir nada que indicasse algo oculto.

- Droga Harry, você poderia ter me enviado para enfrentar alguma coisa. A Hermione que deveria estar aqui resolvendo esse problema. – resmungou Rony para si próprio enquanto se sentava em frente a estátua no altar. – Minha garota que é boa nessas coisas.

Rony focou pensativamente seus olhos no altar que fora feito para Zeus e foi com um clique que ele percebeu que fora o único local em que não havia procurado por algo oculto, claro que ele não mexera ali por respeito, mas não havia outra parte daquele salão melhor para se ocultar alguma coisa do que o próprio Altar de Zeus.

Aproximando-se rapidamente o ruivo começou a examinar detalhadamente cada parte do altar, mas também não encontrou nada, por isso o garoto dirigiu-se até a estátua de Zeus que ele havia deixado por último de propósito.

Depois de alguns minutos examinando a estátua o ruivo ficou confuso ao não conseguir encontrar nenhuma alavanca ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse indicar uma trava para uma passagem secreta, por isso socou o peito da estátua de Zeus em um momento de raiva, o que o surpreendeu foi o fato de que o raio cravejado no peito de Zeus simplesmente afundou-se para dentro da estátua e então ele pode ouvir um forte barulho.

Ao se virar Rony viu que uma parte do chão do templo estava se abrindo e revelando um lance de escadas que descia, um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Rony enquanto ele se dirigia até o local e começava a descer as escadas entrando em um local escuro, mas conforme ele avançava as tochas que haviam nas paredes começavam a se acender automaticamente e assim que ele as passava elas se apagavam.

Assim que as escadas terminaram o ruivo encontrou-se em um local extremamente pequeno e mal iluminado, mas ele não deu importância para isso quando observou o que havia em uma das paredes do local, uma espécie de mural dourado e prateado contornavam e suspendiam uma espada simplesmente magnífica.

Rony imediatamente lembrou-se da estátua que ele havia visto do lado de fora do templo, a mesma espada dourada encontrava-se exatamente ali, bem a frente do ruivo. Dourada era um modo simples de dizer, pois ela era feita do mais puro ouro, era totalmente banhada em ouro ou feita do próprio ouro, o ruivo não sabia dizer e na verdade não importava nem um pouco para ele.

Havia detalhes que a adornavam como desenhos espirais no cabo da espada, mas a lâmina era tão limpa e sem detalhes que chegava a reluzir o reflexo do ruivo enquanto ele se aproximava de onde a espada estava.

Rony admirou a beleza de espada por alguns instantes antes de erguer a mão e segurá-la com a mão direita, mal a havia tocado e o ruivo sentiu como se algo dentro dele houvesse acordado, algo que estivera ali dentro adormecido enquanto esperava, Rony sentiu o poder dele crescer assustadoramente até mesmo para ele.

O ruivo ofegou com a intensidade daquele poder que agora percorria suas veias como um rio de lava escaldante, parecia queimá-lo por dentro, mas queimava de uma maneira extremamente agradável porque em um instante Rony não via a hora de entrar em batalha novamente para testar todo o seu poder, poder que ele sabia ser dele e apenas dele.

- Agora sim. – sussurrou Rony para si próprio enquanto segurava a espada com firmeza, queria usá-la imediatamente, mas sabia que teria de esperar até estar em Hogwarts onde testaria a espada e precisaria treinar para controlar todo aquele poder.

O ruivo não duvidava que precisaria de muito treinamento duro e intensivo para conseguir dominar todo aquele poder dentro de si e não acabar causando uma destruição com ele, Rony não sabia porque todo aquele poder despertara tão cedo, afinal era necessário muito treinamento para conseguir aquilo, somente suspeitava que tinha a ver com a espada.

Mas se havia alguém que poderia confirmar suas suspeitas, esse alguém era Harry. Em seguida Rony fez um movimento em diagonal com a espada e uma bainha negra surgiu em volta da lâmina dourada, o que o fez ocultar um sorriso, então o ruivo posicionou a espada em sua cintura e logo depois concentrou-se desaparatando do Templo de Zeus diretamente para o castelo de Hogwarts, mais especificamente para a Sala Precisa.

_Winchester. – Inglaterra._

A madrugada estava calma e tranqüila na cidade de Winchester, as poucas pessoas que ainda encontravam-se nas ruas naquele momento tratavam-se de soldados que pertenciam ao Panteão e que faziam a segurança da população, fazia pouco mais do que dois dias que Azrael tomara posse do Império da Luz, mas as modificações feitas por ele e por seus guerreiros eram vistas em todos os lugares.

Dezenas de Cavaleiros da Luz e membros do Império haviam sido presos por serem traidores ou até mesmo por serem corruptos e desleais com seu próprio povo, as condições de vida haviam melhorado levemente naqueles dois dias, as ruas estavam sendo purificadas e limpas, os bandidos estavam sendo caçados pelos guerreiros do Panteão, a escravidão silenciosa que havia nas cidades já fora praticamente eliminada e em breve todos teriam lugares novos onde morar, a reestruturação da cidade já havia começado e casas caindo aos pedaços e velhas foram derrubadas e em breve dariam lugares a residências adequadas.

Foi em uma das ruas daquela cidade que estava sendo reestruturada e limpa aos poucos que Hermione Granger apareceu juntamente com um lampejo azulado, a garota olhou ao redor por alguns instantes antes de começar a caminhar rapidamente pelas ruas, Hermione ainda estava surpresa pelo local onde encontrava-se a espada que ela deveria encontrar.

_Um museu_. Pensou a garota chocada. _Como ninguém nunca havia reparado em uma espada mágica que estava guardada em um museu como se não fosse um artefato místico_?

Mas Hermione sabia muito bem o motivo, ninguém sabia realmente a quem aquela espada havia pertencido, muitos apenas acreditavam saber e julgavam erroneamente.

Hermione saiu de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que já se encontrava em frente ao Museu de História da cidade, o local que guardava uma espada extremamente poderosa que deveria ter pertencido a alguém muito importante, embora a garota não soubesse a quem.

Enquanto aparatava para o interior do museu Hermione imaginou quantas espadas haviam sido forjadas pelos deuses e que não haviam sido usadas mais do que uma vez, segundo as lendas que ela conhecia havia dezenas de espadas espalhadas pelo mundo que os deuses simplesmente haviam deixado com os mortais.

Hermione atravessou os corredores do museu tomando o cuidado de desativar todos os alarmes e câmeras de vídeo que ela encontrou pelo caminho, logo a garota chegou a um pavilhão que estava reservado para as armas medievais e adentrou o mesmo caminhando imponentemente até duas portas duplas que havia no fim do pavilhão.

Com um feitiço Hermione desativou os alarmes e destravou as portas, em seguida as abriu e entrou no local encontrando várias redomas de vidro, em cada uma delas haviam armas e mais armas, desde simples punhais até lanças e machados de guerra.

Em pé haviam duas armaduras, uma masculina e outra feminina, o que surpreendeu Hermione, pois não imaginava que as mulheres haviam utilizado armadura antigamente, mas em seguida algo mais interessante chamou a atenção da Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts.

No canto da sala e dentro de uma redoma de vidro havia uma espada de lâmina verde claro com cabo prateado, Hermione soube que era aquela espada que ela viera buscar, então adiantou-se até o local e com um movimento simples de sua varinha desligou os alarmas e retirou os feitiços de proteção que havia ao redor da redoma, com mais um movimento de varinha a redoma de vidro simplesmente desapareceu e então Hermione pode finalmente guardar sua varinha e erguer a mão direita até envolver o cabo prateado com seus dedos.

Mal Hermione tocou a espada e a trouxe próxima a si e uma força esmagadora pareceu surgir dentro dela, algo que por um momento Hermione pensou que fosse sufocá-la e destruí-la, mas em seguida essa mesma força tornou-se intensa e extremamente familiar a garota.

Era algo que vinha de dentro dela e não um intruso invasor, Hermione concentrou-se enquanto fechava os olhos e "sentiu" todo o poder que a percorria da cabeça aos pés naquele momento, algo indescritível de se dizer ou mesmo mensurar.

Mas foi então que uma "sombra" começou a surgir do nada diretamente as costas de Hermione, que sentiu a mudança repentina que acontecera ao redor de si, a garota virou-se a tempo de ver a sombra começar a tomar forma até transformar-se em uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos inteligentes que a olhou imponentemente.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Hermione com hesitação enquanto apertava o cabo da espada e se posicionava para o combate, pois a mulher portava uma espada muito parecida com a que Hermione estava usando naquele momento.

- Me vença e eu lhe direi. – murmurou a mulher em tom rouco e longínquo antes de simplesmente sumir, Hermione ergueu a espada bem a tempo de evitar que a outra espada a atingisse diretamente no rosto, o choque das duas espadas provocou faíscas violentas enquanto ambas as guerreiras mediam as forças.

Hermione "empurrou" a mulher com sua espada fazendo-a dar alguns passos para trás e em seguida atacou com força iniciando uma seqüência rápida e violenta de golpes, mas a mulher era uma espadachim excepcional e defendeu todos os ataques de Hermione revidando em seguida e atingindo um golpe no ombro de Hermione que gemeu enquanto elevava a mão esquerda para segurar o corte profundo que havia sido feito em seu ombro.

- Demonstre que merece será nova portadora dessa espada, Granger. – murmurou a mulher em tom baixo e levemente debochado enquanto encarava a garota que fecho a cara e avançou com rapidez iniciando outra série de golpes.

Hermione meio que perdeu um pouco o auto controle quando escutou o deboche na voz da mulher, Hermione se cansara de ficar ouvindo os outros debochando de si, cansara de ficar ouvindo piadas de mau gosto apenas pelo fato de seus pais serem trouxas, ela simplesmente cansara de ser humilhada e ridicularizada pelos outros.

Os ataques de Hermione ficavam cada vez mais violentos e ferozes enquanto a mulher continuava a defender-se de todos os golpes e ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso de deboche nos lábios, fato que deixava Hermione irada.

Cansada daquilo a garota atacou com fúria, mas acabou errando o golpe quando a mulher desviou-se, a espada que Hermione estava portando acertou um pilar de concreto e este quebrou-se ao meio e caiu fazendo as estruturas do local começarem a balançar, mas Hermione nem mesmo se importou com aquilo.

A garota certinha e sempre racional agora estava furiosa e não estava ligando para mais nada naquele momento, não deu tempo para a outra mulher e em seguida Hermione já reiniciava os ataques, mas sem que Hermione percebesse ela própria aumentava seu poder e sua velocidade enquanto atacava, isso apenas aumentava o sorriso nos lábios da outra guerreira, pois era exatamente por aquele motivo que ela estava ali, para testar os limites da menina.

Cerca de dez minutos depois que a luta havia começado as duas ainda estavam se golpeando furiosamente, embora Hermione mais atacasse do que se defendesse. Ambas as guerreiras possuíam alguns cortes, Hermione sangrava, mas a outra mulher estranhamente não havia derramado nem mesmo uma gota de sangue.

Foi em um acesso de raiva que Hermione liberou grande parte do poder que ela possuía dentro de si fazendo uma onda de poder exalar dela acertando diretamente a outra guerreira que foi lançada contra a parede as costas de onde ela se encontrava, quando a mulher recuperou-se e voltou os olhos para a menina que estava testando ela surpreendeu-se com o que viu, uma aura extremamente poderosa circulava o corpo da menina, uma aura amarela da cor do sol.

Enquanto encarava aquela garota que demonstrava ser imensamente poderosa, mais até mesmo do que ela própria imaginara, a mulher sentiu uma onda de respeito por aquela menina, pois quando ela conseguisse dominar completamente seus poderes seria quase tão poderosa quanto ela própria, se não chegasse a seu nível de poder.

- Espere. – disse a mulher em tom baixo e firme no momento em que Hermione estava para avançar e atacar, a garota surpreendeu-se com aquela ordem e parou olhando curiosamente para a mulher que naquele momento guardava a espada em uma bainha.

- O que foi? – grunhiu Hermione em tom curioso enquanto encarava a guerreira nos olhos esperando para ver se aquilo não seria um engodo para que ela fosse pega desprevenida, mas pela maneira como a mulher enviou-lhe um sorriso Hermione percebeu que não seria enganada, mais confusa ainda a garota apenas encarou a guerreira até que a mesma voltou a falar.

- Meus parabéns, você foi testada e passou no teste. – disse a mulher em tom satisfeito enquanto encarava a garota.

- Testada? – Hermione deixou escapar e foi com surpresa que lembrou-se das palavras de Harry, em seguida Hermione encarou a mulher com a qual ela lutara até alguns momentos atrás e perguntou. – Quem é você?

- Sou Naya. – respondeu a mulher em tom rouco e longínquo novamente, como se ela falasse de um lugar muito distante, mas mesmo assim havia confusão nos olhos de Hermione, então Naya continuou a falar. – Sou uma semi-deusa, filha de um deus com uma humana. Atualmente vivo no Olimpo com os outros deuses, essa espada que agora você está usando pertenceu a mim em um passado distante, mas eu a deixei no mundo dos humanos quando fui morar no Olimpo.

- Se você mora no Olimpo, como pode estar aqui? – perguntou Hermione com curiosidade, embora por dentro estivesse gritando que aquilo era sensacional e impossível ao mesmo tempo, ela estava na frente de uma semi-deusa, pelo amor de Merlin.

- Estou apenas fazendo um favor para meu tio. – respondeu Naya enquanto um sorriso brincava nos lábios da semi-deusa. – Meu tio Hades me pediu para testar você, disse que você viria em busca de minha antiga espada, mas que para ser a portadora dela você deveria mostrar-se merecedora e você superou minhas expectativas. Lembre-se disso Hermione Granger, você será uma das guerreiras mais poderosas deste mundo se sobreviver a esta guerra.

Hermione nem mesmo teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois Naya simplesmente desapareceu tão silenciosamente e rápido como havia surgido. Exalando um suspiro Hermione preparou-se para arrumar o local e foi somente então que ela percebeu que encontrava-se novamente em frente a cúpula de vidro de onde retirara a espada, olhando ao redor a garota percebeu que não havia nem mesmo um sinal de que houvera alguma batalha ali dentro, Hermione olhou para si própria apenas para descobrir que não estava mais sangrando e que não havia nenhum corte em seu corte.

Com uma sensação estranha a garota sussurrou algo inaudível e logo em seguida conjurou uma réplica da espada que estava em sua mão e a depositou no mesmo lugar de onde retirara a espada, em seguida recolocou a cúpula de vidro e somente então Hermione desaparatou de dentro do museu pensando no interior da Sala Precisa.


End file.
